Volviendo a ser humanos
by OkamiDan
Summary: A pesar del tiempo siguen sin creerles, para el mundo los monstruos son ellos, pero no pierden la fe, porque hay una promesa que aun los mantiene cuerdos y los motiva a volver a ser humanos. [Secuela Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablo]
1. Chapter 1: La primera nevada

**Hola a todos, si, lo que andaban esperando, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA y se viene con todo. Ay, ya extrañaba esto, pero pasemos a contestar los review que dieron en el ultimo episodio.**

 **Yamii-chanRmrz:** Ahora tendremos más, pero tranquila, no nos saldrá caramelos de Candy crush, adivinaste respecto a la segunda temporada ¬u¬, aquí nuestro chiquito prologo, pero ya mañana tendremos más.

 **Guest:** ya dejen a la pobre de Eli xD, se rehabilitara, además esto pasaría como en Star wars (Que es mi obsesión de temporal) y Yami tendrá compasión de su creadora... tal vez, no me puede matar... si no quien escribe el fic, igual te mando besos y créanme, no las decepcionare.

 **Daark Nekoo :** Aquí tu segunda temporada, es mejor verlo que leerlo, solo imagínate que cada vez que pelean tripas y viseras salgan volando por todas partes, en realidad nunca planee el romance, salía a veces pero ya saben, siempre lo arruinaba xD, además esto sigue siendo humor y drama mezclados en una licuadora. Si supieras el final que le iba a poner originalmente... te hubiese gustado, muchos iban a morir y los chicos no iban a volver (Pero sentí culero por ellos) además, no ganaron los bueno, aunque se vean como buenos no lo son, son malos, muy malos, justamente matan sin culpa o pena, pero eso es lo interesante, porque aun así los defienden (Tómenla esos putos). Ya me puse a escribir TwT y gracias por leer, adoro tus review 's

 **Guest** **(** **Capitulo 23):** CLARO QUE LOS CONOSCO, adoro los juego RPG, Mogeko Castle fue el primero que conocí y como me gusto la mecánica me interese más en ellos, hasta hacerme adicta. Gracias por los chocolates [Inserte una Natsuki celosa] /Me atraganto con ellos/ te amosh /hago un corazón con las manos/

 **MadokaKaname896:** Los RPG son mi obsesión, e aquí segunda temporada, espero que lo disfrutes y tranquila, esta vez no les mato a Natsuki xD, ay que recuerdos.

 **Guest (Capitulo 30):** Isabel esta inspirada en Celestia de MLP, pero Yefri si esta inspirado en Wodahs de TGG, creí que nadie se daría cuenta xD, se me olvido colocarlo en las curiosidades, la diferencia es que aquí no hay un Kclab ¬u¬, es más Yefri esta mal escrito, pues el apodo o diminutivo correcto es Jeffri y el nombre es Jefferson... pero quise hacerlo parodia, Yefri y sus pastelillos nos impresionan /Comiendo algunos/

 **Por cierto, un saludo a tres personas de Facebook.**

 **Moge-ko: Gracias por dejar tus comentarios, recuerda echar desmadre [Inserte corazón porque el maricon de Fanfiction no deja que lo hagamos] y aun sigue en pie lo de las noticias ¬w¬**

 **Natsuki Okami: ¡Los nombres en mi honor! enserio haces que me emocione, tanta azúcar para mi corazón no es buena, por cierto eres la favorita de Natsu-chan [Inserte otras fan´s celosas]**

 **Karolina Muñoz: Adoro hablar con usted mija, no como con mis contactos de Facebook que solo hablan de fiestas y ropa, ay, aun sigue en pie lo del detrás de cámaras, además aun no acabo contigo, debo metete más en el lado oscuro wuajajaja**

* * *

 **La** **primera nevada.**

 _– Se acerca navidad, y vamos a cantar, felices, felices jaja_

– ¡PUTA MADRE! cállate Yome –exclamo Hotaru irritada sacando su baka-gum y golpeando al mencionado, Natsume alzo la mirada del maga que leía observando la escena indiferente.

– Al fin se calló –susurro tranquilamente, su amigo rubio miro la escena con una mirada nostálgica.

– Navidad...

 **Flash back.**

– ¿Ito? –pregunta Ruka la chica lo voltea a ver–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Nada –mira al cielo–. Veo los copos de nieve... tan hermoso, siempre adore estas épocas –el chico la ve curioso–. No... es... nada –susurra con un tono suave.

– Sin duda –susurra, Natsuki lo ve– no hay ningún copo igual a otro y a pesar de eso todos son iguales, es algo irónico ¿no?

– Si –ella se queda viendo los copo de nieve, pero siente algo estamparse contra ella y ve que Ruka le arrogo una bola de nieve–. ¡EY!

– Te ves muy graciosa –dice entre risas, ella sonríe con maldad y en un segundo una bola también estrella contra el–. ¡OYE!

 **Fin del flash back**

Ruka se quedó viendo como las hojas caían, recordando. Natsume se dio cuenta de su estado e hizo una pregunta que llamo la atención de toda la clase–. ¿Aun los extrañas?

El rubio asintió sin mirarlo, más concentrado en ver como las hojas caían–. No creo que vuelvan, ya han pasado tres años, casi salimos –escucho el comentario de Sumire, no debería darle tanta importancia, pero el hecho de que dudaran de las palabras de sus amigos le molestaba.

– Lo se... pero –murmuro logrando que todos lo voltearon a ver–, nunca fallarían a una promesa...

– Ruka-pyon tiene razón, ya vendrán –dijo Jin recostado en la banca en una pose tranquila. Los demás siguieron en sus cosas pasando de ese grupo extraño.

* * *

– Aquí tienen –aviso Kuro con una bandeja con chocolate caliente, a su lado iba Shiro con otra pero esta con galletas. Yami se se lanzó contra las galletas exclamando alegre pero el albino la golpeo para que aun no tomara.

– Chicos, ya está nevando –comento Taiyo mirando por fuera de la ventana y agarrando su taza con la bebida, Mikan se acerco exclamando fascinada.

– Los vecinos otra vez se fueron –dijo Hikari desinteresada, todos observaron a la emo.

– Oh no –susurro la chica–, Bani debe estar solo, morirá de frío... ¡OH YEAH!

– Yami ve por él y dile si no quiere una galletita –pidió Kuro mientras repartía a las restantes el chocolate.

– ¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué yo!? –exclamo molesta.

– ¿Por qué él es tu mejor amigo? –respondió Natsuki de forma burlona, a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años, la cicatriz en su ojo, producto de su escape a un derrumbe, no había desaparecido, pero su pelo de nuevo le llegaba a la cintura–. Ve.

– Ash, todo yo, todo yo –se quejo saliendo, camino sintiendo la nieve caerle, ella usaba un pantalón militar color rosa fiusha, una musculosa negra y unos botas militares del mismo color, con un collar con picos y una pulsera en cada mano del mismo estilo, vio a su amigo acostado en el piso de la casa de los vecinos–. ¡Bani! –lo saludo felizmente, este se levantó y se lanzó a ella tirándola al piso quedando encima de ella, le gruño molesto.

– WAU WAU WAU WAU WAU (¡Que no me llamo Bani!) –le ladro el labrador con un collar como el de Yami, solo que en rojo. La joven rio como si nada.

– De acuerdo Bani, venga que Kuro hizo galletitas –menciono tranquilamente, el otro se relajó y bajo de encima para ir a dentro–. Oye Bani~ –el perro comenzó a gruñirle y ladrarle, ella igual empezó a ladrarle tal cual animal.

* * *

Adentro todos suspiraron al oírlos pelear de nuevo. Cuando llegaron a su casa notaron a sus vecinos, Yami conoció al labrador y empezaron a pelear, así cada vez que se veían se atacaban uno al otro, pero nadie sabe cómo es que terminaron siendo mejores amigos.

– Aunque no lo admita extraña a Jin –comenta Orenji sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida con una galleta en la otra mano.

– Y si ¿eh? –se burlo Kuro, vio como entraron Yami y el perrito.

– Qué onda Bruce –le saludo Natsuki viéndolo divertida.

– Wau wau **(Buenas noches)**

– Bani ¿te quedas a dormir? –pregunto Yami sonriente, este la miro mal y asintió.

– Buenas noches Bruce –saludo Kuro y le ofreció una galleta, él la tomo gustoso–. ¿Saben? Extraño a Fuyu

– Oh sí, mi hermoso bebe, seguro Bruce se llevaría bien con el –comento Natsuki, todos los imaginaron juntos... a Fuyu intentando ser su amigo y a Bruce poniéndose de Tsundere con el, una relación de amistad divertida.

– ¿Wau? **(¿Fuyu?)**

– Un perrito, chiquito, como el chihuahua que se comió Yami la otra vez, pero un poco más grande y gordito –explico Shiro, el perro asintió tranquilo–, como quien dice, más normal.

– Ese chihuahua estaba horrible, debí comerme al salchicha –murmuro Yami pensativa.

Por la puerta entro una chica peli negra con mechas azul rey y ojos rojos, alta, muy buen cuerpo, una chica que conocieron en la destrucción del ultimo edificio de la AAO

– Llegue –anuncio dejando su abrigo en el perchero–, traje el jugo, la próxima vez vas tu –le dijo a Yami quien negó divertida–. Maldita.

– Siéntate Sora y no te pongas a pelear –ordeno Hikari mirando por la ventana, bastante aburrida, la chica resoplo molesta pero sin más accedió. Estuvieron un rato en ese ambiente tranquilo que reinaba para extrañeza del lector, sabemos que estos chicos nunca están tranquilos. Un rato después Bruce se fue a su habitación, sus dueños solían irse de viaje y los chicos le prepararon un cuarto para él, se levantó, abrió la cerradura y entro tranquilo, la peli negra de cicatriz en el ojo se estiro terminando de comer su galleta.

– Chicos... como sabrán exterminamos a toda la AAO –comento Natsuki, todos asienten–. Ahora, solo nos falta una locación de X, pero esta está del otro lado de la ciudad –frunce el ceño un poco–. Tenemos que mudarnos.

– ¿¡Eh!? –exclaman sorprendidos.

– Pero ¿qué hay de Bruce? –pregunto Yami algo preocupada, y lo sabían, pues lo llamo por su nombre.

– Pues... –murmuro la chica, no había pensado en eso, si no fuese por ellos él ya estaría muerto.

– ¿Si nos lo llevamos? –propuso Taiyo sonriendo.

– Él tiene dueños... seria secuestro –explico Hikari, todos rodaron los ojos, odiaban esa parte de la chica que quería ser un poco moralmente correcta.

– _Wey_ , matamos gente ¿Crees que secuestrar es malo? –pregunto Mun de forma burlona.

– Wau wau wau wau wau wau wau **(Además no es secuestro si el secuestrado está de acuerdo)**

– ¿Seguro? –pregunto Nathali, este asintió.

– Bien, preparen sus maletas, para mañana nos vamos –indico la pelinegra, todos asintieron.

– ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? –pregunto el albino, la chica le sonrió.

– No te preocupes por eso, ya sé dónde quedarnos –indico soltando una risilla.

– Un poco más y cumpliremos nuestra promesa –murmuro Mikan, todos sonrieron recordando eso–. Estoy emocionada.

– Aunque tomara un mes terminar –murmuro Mun, suspiraron desilusionados. Natsuki sonrio de lado.

– Ya es poco... –susurro mirando a la ventana, contemplando la primera nevada.

 **Fin prologo.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, nuevos personajes (Que sorpresa ¬¬) pero bueno, en una serie siempre habrán mucho, unos más importantes que otros. Ahora si, nadie murió... aun (Algo me dice que quien va a morir seré yo...) eso es todo bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Human

**Hola a todos y feliz reyes (Para quien lo celebra) aquí mis reyes para ustedes, diría que esto es comparado con las cenizas xD, pero es un regalo de todo corazón :3**

 **Human. Christina Perri**

* * *

 **Human**

En Gakuen Alice se preparaban para Navidad, un baile de máscaras, la clase B con alumnos de diecinueve años, en su penúltimo año. Todos contentos por esa fiesta, Natsume estaba en su árbol, admirando esa rosa y lirio que dejaron sus amigos. Tres años, solamente sabe que la misión de estos fue exitosa y que solo queda X, pero sin Elizabeth merodeando, todo bien. Recordó el día en el que paso eso, después de todo, al fin la mujer descanso de su odio. Vio al chico nuevo Makoto Sasaki, de pelo morado y ojos verdes. Llego hace dos años, para él era un completo imbécil, pero que se podía hacer, él iba hablando con una chica. Oyó la campana del termino de descanso sonar, bajo con calma. Todos estaban en clases, por esta entro Narumi, su tutor de toda la vida... no, nunca lo cambiaron. Este miro sonriente a la clase.

– Un par de anuncios, el primero de la fiesta de navidad, los preparativos han ido de excelencia –todos aplaudieron felices ante sus palabras–. Espero todo mundo esté listo para el festejo, ahora el segundo anuncio... pasen –todos voltearon a la puerta y al hacerlo se sorprendieron al ver quienes entraron.

—Hola soy Sora , tengo los alice de elemental, creación de armas y alice del ángel –saludo con una sonrisa "inocente".

– Soy Yami Yoru y tengo el alice del ángel, voy o más bien vamos en habilidad peligrosa y somos estrella especial, volví para torturarlos –dijo la emo feliz, se notaba en su cara, y en su sonrisa sádica.

– Soy Hikari Suta, alice del ángel, aunque ya lo sabían, un gusto bola de defectuosos sin futuro –les dijo de modo tranquilo.

– Soy Mun Buru, alice del ángel ¿Qué puedo decir? Hola imbéciles.

– Taiyo Akarui, alice del ángel, un gusto de nuevo.

– Hola, soy Kuro Pyuma, alice del diablo, fuego, tele transportación, hablar por la mente y ver en la oscuridad, no sé cómo tengo tantos, pero me da igual –sonrió ampliamente ante las miradas de desconcierto por sus multiples alice.

– Soy Shiro Okami, alice de conversión a lobo, lo que conlleva a olfato desarrollado, velocidad, hielo y leer mente, por cierto cuando estuve aquí antes leía todo lo que pensaban –miro a una chica en específico– y no, no soy adorable, ni una ternurita y tengo novia –abrazo a la oji rojo por los hombros–, estas advertido –miro a un chico en específico, todos rieron por esto.

– Nathali Kurosaki, alice del ángel, tele transportación, anulación y barrera, hola a todos —dijo con alegria, su mirada paro en un chico de ojos grises que le dio una sonrisa.

– Orenji Tora, alice de conversión a tigre y revelación, holiwis –saludo contento, ganando un "qué lindo" de todas la chicas.

– Bien, soy Natsuki Ito, alice del ángel, predicción, anulación, sellar alice y fuego ¿Qué puedo decir? Hola gente que me llamo asesina y se alegró de "muriera" –dijo sarcásticamente, todos se encogieron ante esto y sonrieron nerviosamente.

– Dejando de lado eso, soy Mikan Sakura, alice del ángel, SEC y anulación, por favor, cuiden de mí y mis amigos... y si nos los torturare lentamente –dijo con una sonrisa para finalizar con una más oscura.

– Tendrán a sus antiguas parejas, menos Orenji, que será pareja de Shin-kun y a Sora que será pareja de... Jin-kun –dijo Narumi felizmente–, bien saquen sus libros, vamos a estudiar –todos lo miraron con extrañeza a lo que suspiro cansado–. ¿A quien engaño? hora libre –salió dando saltitos varoniles. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron en sus antiguos lugares, pero Natsuki y Mikan antes de sentarse se sonrieron complicemente.

– Hola Natsume-kun~ –saludo Mikan, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Hellow Ruka-pyon~ –saludo Natsuki, igual se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, con algunas chicas ardiendo en celos, en cambio ambos chicos se pusieron muy rojos, mirándolas con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Ambas rieron burlonas ante esto.

– Debieron ver sus caras... ¡Sora, me debes diez rabbitts! –exclamo Natsuki entrecortadamente por culpa de sus carcajadas de hiena convulsionando.

– ¡Tu me debes diez Yami! –le dijo Mikan entre risas, la emo gruño por lo bajo, juraba que no lo harían.

– Hijas...

– De toda su puta madre –murmuro Natsume avergonzado.

– No han cambiando en nada –murmuro Jun a su primo quien asintio sonriendo divertido.

– Pero hablando enserio, hola de nuevo –saludo Mikan alegremente y ladeando la cabeza para darse un aspecto tierno.

– Buenas compadres –en cambio natsuki seguia con la imagen de chica vale madre, se sentó a lado de Ruka, acaricio las orejas de Usagi y luego jalo la mejilla de Ruka quien se quejo.

– A mí no me jodas, son amigos con derechos –murmuro Hotaru de forma burlona ante esas escenas RukaxNatsuki. Todos se relajaron un poco, pero algo tenía que cagarla, porque si no esto no sería un fic de comedia.

– Hola señorita Sakura –le saludo el tipo que Natsume observo antes de entrar a clases–. Mi nombre es Makoto Sasaki.

– Oh, un gusto, bueno como sabrás soy Mikan Sakura –le sonrió con inocencia, pobre caperucita naranja.

– Interesante que solo a ella se le acercara –murmuro Mun a la peli naranja, esta asintió curiosa de cómo se desarrollara eso.

– Um, le voy a ser sincero –comento, todos miraron interesados, Mikan lo miro curiosa–, me gusta.

...

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces y luego proceso todo–. ¿¡QUE!? –grito sonrojándose completamente, Natsuki se paró y se acercó a Mikan, se acercó a su oído.

– ¡Dijo que le gustas! –le grito haciendo que el pelo de Mikan se levantaron como a un gato, todos miraron esto en shock.

– Oí a la primera –murmuro agarrando su cabeza mareada.

– Amigo que pésimos gustos tienes –le dijo Shiro burlón, mientras leía un libro.

– Kuro igual tiene pésimos gustos –le contesto molesta. La mencionada los vio divertida.

– Ni que me gustara Koko –dijo con "inocencia".

– Oh deohs, la loli contesto ¿saben que significa? –pregunto Mun, Yami, Jin, Shin y Orenji asintieron.

– ¡Es la apocalipsis! –gritaron entrando en pánico, Makoto veían en shock todo esto.

– ¿Enserio? Estamos así de locos ¿aun te gusta? –le pregunto Hikari aburrida, mirando todo el caos. El chico asintio estando seguro. Natsuki miro disimuladamente a su mejor amigo de la infancia quien ya echaba chispas.

– Podemos decir una cosa –comenzo a decir la pelinegra levantandose mientras todos la miraban, Shiro comenzo a reir confundiendolos–. Sasaki tiene los huevos que Hyuuga no.

...

– ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! –exclamo la chica corriendo mientras el oji rojo la perseguia, en la clase todos se carcajeaban por sus palabras dejando a una Mikan avergonzada y un Makoto confundido. En cierto punto la chica regreso colocandose tras el peli morado que seguia confundido–. ¡Perdon! –chillo asustada, eso hasta que por la puerta entro...

– Hermano ¿Me prestas tú...? –todos miraron al joven Ito quien al ver a su hermana se quedó a la mitad de la frase.

– ¡You-chan! –exclamo aventando a Makoto y corriendo a abrazarlo–. ¡Te extrañe! ¡Más que a Natsume!

– Yo igual... más que a Mikan –susurro abraznadola igual feliz.

– Gracias, yo también te quiero –dijeron sarcásticamente los mencionadas.

– Solo me falta Fuyu y estoy feliz... –comento, por la puerta apareció el mencionado acompañado de un labrador con collar rojo–. ¡Fuyu! –exclamo, este ladro y salto corriendo hacia ella, se dieron un gran abrazo–. ¡Mi compa de los viernes! –chillo con emoción.

– Wau wau wau wau **(Natsuki, mi dueña preferida)** –exclamo pero noto como Mitsuki lo miro mal–, wau wau wau **(Junto a Mitsuki-oka-san)**

– Wau wau wau **(¿Y yo que, estoy pintado?)** –se quejó Bruce, la pelinegra nego y lo unio al abrazo a lo que bufo molesto. De lejos Kazumi veía por un telescopio a su sobrina, suspiro negando, ¿podía ser más subnormal? Quién sabe.

* * *

Una vez concluidas las clases, todos salieron al árbol de Sakura

– A ver, déjenme entender –pidio Taiyo, todos suspiraron, era la tercera vez que lo decían–. Julian y Carmen se fueron de Gakuen alice porque ella no quería que su hijo naciera estando aquí –asintieron–, Alan se fue con Akane para que esta no causara broncas –volvieron a asentir haciela bufar– y GiGi ¿se volvió actor porno? –pregunto en shock, todos asintieron del mismo modo–. Doble u, te, efe.

– Déjenme ver si yo entendí, Kuro y Shiro empezaron a salir –comenzo a decir Jin, todos asintieron–, son famosos en el reino de los ángeles –asintieron de nuevo–, Sora se unió a su grupo en la destrucción del último edificio de la AAO –volvieron a asentir– ¿y Yami me cambio por Bruce? –pregunto desconcertado, todos asintieron, incluso Yami–. Hija de fruta –se cruzó de brazos molesto.

– Perdón –le abrazo por el cuello–, pero él es mi mejor amigo ahora –le dijo levantándose y yéndose, el chico la miro en shock.

– ¡Hasta crees! –exclamo y se levantó molesto, seguido la apunto–. ¡Yo sere tu mejor amigo quieras o no!

– ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO! –grito la chica en respuesta de lejos, todos vieron como el oji bicolor hacía un puchero. El joven chillo triste.

– Mira el lado positivo –murmuro Hikari, todos la vieron–... No, espera, no hay –dijo sinceramente.

– ¿Tú me remplazaste? –pregunto Shin, ella negó.

– Jamás encontrare alguien más idiota que tu –le dijo sinceramente, como siempre, aunque era una ofensa el chico se sintio feliz.

– ¡Yeii! no soy el apestado como mi primo –celebro alzando las manos. Un aura oscura ya rodeaba al apestado.

– No te lo tomes personal, solo está jugando –le dijo Kuro consolándolo–, en realidad te extraño mucho.

– Siempre decía cosas como "Extraño golpear a Jin" "Extraño torturar con Jin" –comento Sora divertida.

– "Extraño patearle el culo a Jin" –murmuro Shiro leyendo.

– "Extraño jugar con Jin" no sean crueles con el –dijo Mikan molesta.

– Sin bullying no hay amistad –respondio el albino aburrido.

– Mikan, es mejor ser sinceros... si, Jin es el apestado y mejor que eso... el remplazado –dijo Natsuki burlona.

– Ay sí, ay sí, como si no te hubiesen remplazado jamás –se quejó el agredido harto de tanto insulto.

– No, nunca lo han hecho, es más, cuando "morí" hasta TÚ lloraste –contesto, alzo sus manos esperando la burla.

Mun y Nathali comenzaron a exclamar un "¡Oh!" lanzandole confeti, Orenji y Kobato le pusieron unos lentes con swag. El chico balbuceo algo así como "A pus... a pus... pus me cayo" mientras desviaba la mirada. Después de burlas y bromas, todos se fueron a dormir, esperando al día siguiente, el día de la fiesta.

* * *

Los chicos al no tener nada que ponerse decidieron ir de compras, menos Yami quien...

– Te lo compre póntelo –ordeno Jin y le mostro un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una blusa rosa de tirantes y unos lindos botines del mismo color.

– ¡Qué cool! Me encanta, gracias Jin –le dijo la emo contenta de no tener que salir.

– ¿Ya soy tu mejor amigo?

– No –le cerró para vestirse, el otro se quejo insultandola por lo bajo mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse, con ella estaba Bruce que miraba aburrido.

– ¿Wau wau? **(¿Por qué eres así con él?)**

– ¿Así como? –pregunto colocándose los botines.

– Wau wau wau wau **(De que dices que no es tu mejor amigo, si yo soy el perruno)**

– Oh eso –se levanto para ver que se viera desarreglada, pero no puta–, me gusta verlo enojado, es adorable –se dio un visto bueno y se acercó a Bruce–, además... no lo considero mi amigo... lo considero mi hermano.

– Wau wau wau **(Eso me dolio hasta a mi)**

Ambos fueron a la sala, esperaron un rato y ya todos bajaron, las chicas estaban con vestido menos Mun y Natsuki, quienes iban como ella pero cada una con su respectivo color.

– ¡A la party! –exclamo Mikan alzando un brazo. Se dirigieron a la fiesta de navidad. Al entrar les sorprendió el ambiente de gala, en casos como estos Yami, Natsuki y Mun deberían avergonzarse por no ir mejor vestidas... pero...

– ¡Comida gratis! –gritaron la emo y la adicta al chocolate corriendo a devorar lo que había en las mesas.

– ¡EY! ¡No se lo acaben todo! –se quejo Shin y corrió igual a comer.

– Tsk, sin vergüenzas –murmuro Mun, sintió como su estómago rugía– ¿A quien engaño? –igual fue corriendo a comer.

– Dejando de lado eso, yo voy a buscar alguien conocido –comento Kuro y se alejó del grupo, el albino la miro con seriedad.

– Tres...

– Dos...

– Uno...

– Nathali te pago quince rabitts porque la espíes –le dijo el albino mirando a la chica quien leía un manga yaoi.

– Veinte y trato echo –respondio, este asintió y ella salió a buscar a Kuro llevandose a su novio de paso.

– ¿Celoso? –se burlo Natsume mirandolo.

– La palabra "Celoso" se queda corta junto a el –respondio Mikan viendo cómo se recostaba tranquilo-

– Es posesivo, celoso, desconfiado, tsundere, bipolar –comenzo a númerar Sora.

– No es mi culpa... –murmuro el agredido poniéndose a leer.

– Si dejaras de ser tan tsundere –comento Natsuki llegando, en sus manos posaban cinco tipos de chocolates distintos–, probablemente no habría tanto miedo de que te abandonara por el primer chico que la trate bonito –el albino sintió como una roca le caía encima.

– Cállate...

– Es la verdad –secundo Mun llegando con diez tipos de panes distintos, le dio una dona de chocolate a Natsuki–, das la impresión de que Kuro te da igual, que no lo quieres o que pasas de su vida... tsundere –concluyo, el chico la miro un poco, frunció el ceño.

– Tal vez... tal vez si soy tsundere –todos se acercaron a él–. Bien, sí, soy tsundere ¿contentos? –asintieron.

– Tranquilo, Kuro-chan te quiere tal y como eres... –intento animar Ruka– pero deberías ser un poco más detallista con ella... no eres el único lolicon en el mundo –el albino solo se golpeó la cara exasperado.

– Claro, no te pases de uke como Orenii y Ruka –menciono Hikari, ambos la vieron con un puchero–, es la verdad ¿alguna vez han tenido los pantalones para declararse?

– Eh...

– Pues...

– ...

 **[Inserte silencio incomodo]**

– Me voy –aviso el albino mirando como los dos ukes se ponian a balbucear cosas raras.

– Vas a pedirle bailar ¿verdad? ¡mínimo no la cages! –le grito Natsuki ganandose una mirada de reproche de Ruka y Mikan. La noche paso lo más normal... y digo la más, debido a que estos subnormales han vuelto. Mikan paseaba por la sala tranquila, con su máscara puesta, una mariposa blanca. Debido a que se soltó el cabello estaba irreconocible. Se acercó a la banda de música, le gustaba ese suave sonido, pero como era suave logro oír una conversación que tal vez... no debió oír.

– Si, han vuelto –murmuro una tipa x.

– NO, que horror, tan tranquilo que estaba todo, sin esos... esos...

– Monstruos –comento una tipa xxx, a la castaña se le rompió el corazón escuchar eso o al menos algo le dolio de toda esa frase.

– Si, no quiero que hayan más caos... ¿Por qué tenían que volver?

– ¿Para qué? Para arruinar nuestras vidas, son peligrosos.

– Mejor solo evitarlos, así nos evitamos entrar en su mundo.

La castaña sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sintió una par de manos en su hombro, miro a Hikari y Natsuki...

– No hagas casos... –le dijo Hikari, ella estaba acostumbrada al los insultos de lo gente, en sus otras escuelas no faltaban las chicas que la odiaban por su actitud perfeccionista.

– Lo se... pero –sollozo un poco, ambas se miraron.

– Sabes, una grande me enseño, el arte es un modo de sacar las penas –menciono Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Quién?

– La autora OkamiDan **(y dale con lo mismo, dale con lo mismo... espera, ¿me llamo grande?... se te perdona)**

– ¿Eh?

– Nada...

– Pues... ¿me ayudan? –pidio Mikan, sus compañeras asintieron como quien no quiere la cosa. Las tres estaban paradas en el escenario, no sabían porque, pero sentían la necesidad de estar haciendo eso, sacar lo que sentían. La rubia de paro frente a un microfono y comenzo a cantar.

– I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue –se mordió un poco el labio antes de seguir–  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one –miro al suelo, recordando el que siempre tenía que ser perfecta.

Mikan decidio seguir notando que la rubia ya no podía–. I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh –sonrió con falsedad.  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

Natsuki continuo por el bien de ambos–. I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it –miro a otro lado con vergüenza.

– But I'm only human –siguió cantando Mikan–.  
And I bleed when I fall down –recordó sus entrenamientos, para ser más fuerte.

– I'm only human –continuo Natsuki mirando al piso–.  
And I crash and I break down –recordó cuando se hizo la cicatriz, su alivio de vivir, más, cuando antes estaba muerta en vida.

– Your words in my head, knives in my heart –les siguió Hikari recordando todo lo que dicen de ellos–.  
You build me up and then I fall apart –recordando como los intentaron ayudar y ellos se negaban.

– 'Cause I'm only human –Mikan se quitó su máscara, revelando su rostro, sus ojos llorosos. Hikari le interrumpio.

– I can turn it on  
Be a good machine –asintió siguiendo la letra–.  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything –¿realmente podía? Se lo estaba empezando a cuestionar.

– I can do it –volvió a cantar el coro Natsuki.  
I can do it  
I'll get through it –ella ya había pasado por eso, canto esta parte con más fuerza.

– But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down –sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas.

– I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down –sintió un vacío en el corazón.

– Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart –de nuevo se dejaba llevar por las palabras.

– 'Cause I'm only human

– I'm only human  
– I'm only human  
– Just a little human –todos se sorprendieron por su voz tan rota.

Natsuki decidio seguir, ella estaba más acostumbrada a soltar sentimientos de ese modo sin que lo notaran–. I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough –suspiro con cansancio, harta de repetir que puede hacerlo, no, no puede, no es Superman, no es Batman, no, es una chica con la suerte de tener un poder maravilloso.

– 'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down –las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

– I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down –igual soltó un par de lágrimas.

– Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart –ella no lo hizo, se aguantó, por todos los medios.

– 'Cause I'm only human

La castaña salió corriendo mientras lloraba, bajo la mirada de todos, algunas preocupadas y otras neutras.

 **Fin del cap.**

* * *

 **Pego la canción con la trama, es más, gracias a esta canción idee el titulo, no tenia ni una puta idea de cual seria, por poco le pongo "Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos 2"**

 **Meh cosas de la vida, bueno eso es todo, mañana entro a la fruta escuela y no quiero pero ñe, bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Jurado de los naipes

**Hola a todos, debería estar en la escuela pero no fui, me dio hueva (Además de que nadie fue), por eso nuevo capitulo, por cierto lo de Mika y Natsume es apropósito, es que no se como hacer su pinche declaración, digo cuando lo hicieron había un 60% de probabilidad de que Mikan muriera, meh, mejor vean el capitulo.**

* * *

Las cuatro miraban las puertas de esa enorme academia, una de ella avanzo hasta tocar las rejas, se voltea a sus compañeras y dice con una voz seria–: Están aquí.

 **El jurado de los naipes.**

Después de esa fiesta, todo volvió a la normalidad, pasaron los días hasta acabar diciembre y mitad de enero, debido a ciertas cosas, Mikan había cambiado, pero no señores, no, su personalidad sigue siendo la misma idiota y alegre castañ; su uniforme bien arreglado, todo bien ¿Qué era lo distinto? ¡Pues claro! Su pelo ahora solo iba peinado con una colita de lado, y lo demás iba suelto, créanme, cuando Makoto la vio, estaba que se le caía la baba, pero por suerte Natsuki lo salvo de morir achicharrado.

– Buenos días a todos –saludo la castaña sonriente, algunos le devolvieron el saludo otros no.

– Mikan ¿tienes mis libros, no? –pregunto Mun, la mencionada asintió entregándoselos.

– ¿De qué son? –pregunto Anna acercándose.

– ¿Ah? Son anotaciones de mis estudios –explico la peli plateada, le mostro uno de ellos–, cuando nos fuimos yo comence a ir a la universidad del reino de los ángeles, me gusta aprender la historia de mi mundo, es muy interesante.

Nonoko murmuro asombrada al leer una parte–. Así que ustedes son los ángeles especiales –la chica asintió–, pero... faltan cinco, el jurado de los naipes.

– Oh si... no los conocemos... bueno solo al... –intento decir pero un escalofrio le recorrio sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa despreocupada.

– Joker, el líder... ¿creen que estamos locos? –pregunto Hikari, todos se miraron unos segundos, luego asintieron–, ella es peor... mucho peor.

– Hola chicos... –intento decir Narumi pero Koko lo interrumpio y sin necesidad de leer su mente.

– ¿Cuántos ingresaron? –pregunto ya sabiéndosela.

– Cuatro señoritas... pasen –indico, por la puerta pasaron cuatro chicas todas con la misma vestimenta.

La primera era rubia, venia peinada en dos colitas, como las que usaba Mikan, sus ojos eran del mismo color, tenía un vestido de lolita negro con amarillo y un sombrerito negro con una cinta amarilla, se mostraba seria–. Buenas tardes, soy Pilar, alice del ángel y habilidad especial.

La segunda tenía los ojos y el pelo verde, amarrado en dos colas largas, era unaMiku Hatsune, pero vestida de lolita, negro con verde, tenía igual unsombrerito negro con una cinta verde, tenía una expresión tierna–. Hola soyEstefany, alice del ángel y habilidad especial.

La tercera era pelirroja con los ojos del mismo color, su pelo era corto, porencima de los hombros, vestia igual, solo que negro con rojo, no tenía ningúnaccesorio en el pelo y tenía una sonrisa burlona y un tanto perversa–. SoyCarrie, alice del ángel, habilidad especial.

La última era de pelo y ojos azules, su cabello le llegaba a la espalda, iba vestida como todas, pero en negro y azul, tenía un diademas con un par de cintas blancas, tenía una expresión de indiferencia–. Y yo Diana, lo demás ya lo saben.

Los chicos vieron a las cuatro con sorpresa, no era necesario decirlo, pero bueno, rara vez se topaban con alguien que tuviera ese alice... más bien poder, en el mundo humano.

– Sus parejas serán... de Pilar con Yoshin –el mencionado alzo su mano aburrido–, a Estefany con Irie –el mencionado igual alzo la mano–, a Carrie con Sergio y a Diana con Kobato –ambos alzaron la mano, uno desinteresado y la otra un tanto efusiva–. hora libre... pero tienen tarea de la sesenta y ocho hasta la novena.

– ¿No es mucha tarea? –le murmuro Diana a la rubia quien se encogió de hombros.

– Naru nunca da clases, solo aparece para calificar el semestre o dar anuncios –explica Kobato apareciendo de cabeza entre ellas.

– ¿Cómo...? –intento preguntar Pilar apuntando al hecho de que estaba de cabeza, la peli azul solo desaparece y aparece en su asiento–. ¿Nien?

– Tranquilas, es normal –murmuro Mitsuki leyendo su libro de texto–. ¿Cuándo es la simulación de Jin-Jin?

– El martes –respondio Natsuki comiendo un chocolate, el jurado se miro dudoso.

– Hoy es martes –murmuro tímidamente la peli verde.

...

– ¡Fuck, no estudie! –gritaron Taiyo y Mikan alarmadas, sacaron sus apuntes pero...–. ¡Natsuki préstame tu cuaderno!

La mencionada susurro un sueve "Idiotas" para despues lanzar su cuaderno hacia ellas, Carrie las miro confundida por su actitud–. ¿Eso es normal? –pregunta apuntando a las dos leyendo y escribiendo a velocidad luz, Sergio levanta la mirada de su teléfono y asiente.

– ¡Ustedes! –llama Mun, las cuatro se voltearon a ver a la peli gris, esta las veían algo aburrida–. ¿Qué hacen en el mundo humano? –se recostó en sus brazos, sin dejar de verlas con curiosidad.

– Vinimos a buscar a los ángeles especiales –murmuro, las chicas levantaron la mirada–. ¿Son ustedes?... ¿Quién es la juez de la luna?

– Yo mera –respondio la peli plateada, para sorpresa de todos tuvo que agacharse al tiempo que una bola de energía amarilla casi le arranca la cabeza. Todos quedaron en shock al ver como Pilar había atacado a Mun. La victima las miro aburrida, se levantó con calma, se subió a la mesa y corrió hasta alcanzar la otra, esquivando los ataques de Pilar, brinco a la ventana y salió rompiéndola.

– Una vez alguien dijo... no reparare el salón si se destruye –comento aburrida mirando como la rubia salto y quedo frente a frente–. ¿Qué traes conmigo?

– ¡Calla! –ordeno furiosa, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, un rayo impacto cerca de Mun–. ¡Te voy a destruir!

– Esa es mi pregunta ¿por qué? Ni te conozco –pregunto Mun, otra bola de energía impacto cerca de ella.

– ¡No, claro que no! –grito furiosa, sintió como dos personas la agarraban.

– Calma mi sister, la violencia no soluciona nada... bueno si lo hace, pero... –intento ayudar Sora a su modo.

– Mejor cállate –indica Natsuki sosteniendo a la chica que luchaba por liberarse.

– ¡Suéltenme! –exclamo la rubia, en su mano formo un trinche, era color amarillo, parecía de oro, intento atacar a las chicas pero una flecha fue enterrada en su brazo, todas miraron a Taiyo quien había disparado. La chica miraba desde la ventana sin saber que alguien la observaba con odio en los ojos, sintió como fue empujada y cayó junto a esa persona al piso desde la ventana. Carrie estaba encima de Taiyo intentando estrangularla, la peli naranja la miro con sorpresa, ahora que se fijaba bien...

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ya no te defiendes? –grito furiosa, fue jalada por Hikari quien la aventó lejos de la oji amarillo. Taiyo se levantó tosiendo y tocándose el cuello

– No te metas Hikari, este es un asunto que debo arreglar yo –le pidio Taiyo algo tensa.

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto la rubia arqueando una ceja.

– Si ¿De que hablas? YO soy la que tiene que arreglarlo –respondio Carrie, saco un trinche, pero color rojo. Taiyo miro como se acercó la otra a atacarla, pero ella solo la esquivo, igual esquivo una bola de energía roja. Todos observaban con impresión la pelea entre la nueva y Taiyo, la segunda estaba tranquila, esquivando, no queriendo luchar. Las otras dos bajaron dispuestas a calmar a sus compañeras. Después de un rato por fin lograron neutralizar a la pelirroja. Las cinco se alejaron de las jóvenes ángeles, quedando de frente, nunca es bueno dar la espalda a tus enemigos.

– Cálmate... –le dijo Diana a la pelirroja, está todavía luchaba por ir a atacar a nuestra Mary-sue.

– ¡Tú no sabes lo que me hizo! –grito aun buscando liberarse.

– ¿Qué paso? –le pregunto Hikari a la peli naranja quien se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Se acuerdan de la parte de que golpeaba gente porque ser brabucón es gratis? Ella es una de las que golpeaba... se ve que me recuerdas –sonrió estúpidamente, todos se golpearon la cara, menos Carrie quien se soltó y fue a golpearla, la chica se quejo al sentir el golpe en su estómago–. Ya entendí, ya entendí –suspiro bajo la mirada de todos–, entiendo que me odies... digo, yo igual lo haría, pero ¿qué les hizo Mun? Ella nunca ha molestado a nadie de joven... –todos miraron a la peli plateada que negó afirmando lo que dijo Taiyo.

– Lo que hice es por lo que ocasiono con su huida –gruño Pilar mirandola con furia.

– ¿Huida? –preguntaron Hikari y Taiyo ladeando la cabeza– ¿hablan del secuestro?

– ¿¡Disculpa!? –pregunto Mun ofendida– me secuestraron a mí y a mis amigas, créeme, después de lo que pase... –un escalofrío le recorrió sintiendo unas descargas en toda su espalda– hubiese preferido estar en casa... o tal vez no...

– Eso me da igual, causaste un alboroto que nos llevó a mis y a ellas –señalo a sus compañeras– a un infierno... ahora te hare pagar juez lunar...

– Son... ¿el jurado de los naipes? –pregunto y las miro con rareza–. ¡Claro! Pilar por Picas, Diana por Diamantes, Carrie por Corazones y ¿Estefany por Treboles?

– Tifany, así me dicen –murmuro la última mencionada algo tímida, Yami, quien observaba desde la ventana, la vio con atención... ella era una loli, lo sentía, sonrió algo perversa.

– ¡Genial! –murmuro fascinada la peli plateada hasta que se dio cuenta de algo–. ¿Eh? Esperen, nos secuestraron a las tres, no solo a mí –se quejó–, digo, no quiero que igual las ataquen... aunque ya atacaron a Taiyo, pero...

– Se oía más tu nombre que el de las otras dos, algo de experimentación o no se –murmuro Diana mirándola, aunque ella igual pensaba que era toda una estupidez. Después de oír eso la chica solo se quedó callada, recordó un poco eso, no era malagradecida, pues conoció a sus amigos, sus hermanos, pero...

– Solo por eso... ustedes no saben nada, odiarme por eso es estúpido –murmuro, todos observaron cómo apretaba sus puños–. _No tienen idea de lo que pase, porque, incluso cuando ya termino, las cicatrices no se borran_ –aquello lo penso más no lo dijo, odiaba quejarse, levanto su vista la cual estaba oscura, ella solo apretaba los dientes molesta–. Odio a la gente ignorante, ustedes entran en ese tipo de gente –se alejó con molestia.

– ¡Mun! –exclamo Taiyo y corrió hacia ella, no sin antes dirigir su mirada a las chicas–, piénsenlo de nuevo antes de hacer una idiotez –sus ojos se pusieron rojos–. Porque la próxima ocasión... si habrán un par de huesos rotos –siguió su camino.

* * *

Todos volvieron a clases menos ese par, un poco de tensión en el ambiente, pero siendo que nuestros chicos no son groseros.

– Ruka-kun ¿me podría acompañar a darles un tour a las nuevas estudiantes? –le pregunto Linchou nervioso, el rubio parpadeo confundido.

– ¿No debería ir Imai? –pregunto, ambos vieron como esta miraba con desconfianza a las chicas.

– Digamos que no le caen muy bien –murmuro más nervioso– y le pediría a otro pero... –intento decir, todo mundo miraba desconfiado a las chicas, menos Linchou, Ruka y las seis miserables del salón, pero ellas no les iban a dar un tour.

– Yo lo hare... pero dudo que me dejen ir –respondio el rubio, miro a Natsuki quien los miraba de reojo, luego a Natsume y Mikan que igual lo veían de reojo, él estaba fuera de su lugar mientras hablaba con Linchou.

– ¿Y si va Natsume-kun? –porpuso el delegado, Ruka negó, dudaba que este perdiera su tiempo dando un tour–. ¿Quién podría ir? Y que de ese modo no se preocupen –se cuestiono, los dos dirigieron su vista al lobo solitario y al tigre despreocupado, al ser hombre eran menos... menos... menos metiches y rencorosos.

– Son ellos o... –intento decir Ruka, miro a Jin suplicando a Yami, a Shin comiendo, a Sergio oyendo música y a los gemelos hablando con Kobato y Mistuki–... Jin está en crisis nerviosa, a Shin y Sergio no deben ser interrumpidos y con los gemelos...

– ¿Orenji-kun o Shiro-kun? –pregunto Linchou, se miraron unos momentos– ¿o ambos?

– La cuestión es que quieran –replanteo Ruka, se dirigieron donde Orenji por tenerlo más cerca y porque era más facil que el accediera.

– Orenji-kun, no preguntábamos sí... –intento decir Linchou pero estaba algo nervioso, no tenía mucha comunicación con el chico por su aura hipocrita que daba miedo, aunque sabía que el chico era un pan de dios.

– ¿Nos acompañas a dar un tour a las nuevas? –pregunto Ruka notando los nervios de su compañero, el era más apegado a los chicos y con Orenji llevaba buena comunicación, el peli naranja los miro apenado.

– Me gustaría pero... le prometí a Hotaru-chan ayudarla con un experimento –los tres miraron a la mencionada que parecia escribir algunas cosas–, pero tal vez Shiro pueda.

– Ya, eso espero, o si no, no nos dejaran ir –murmuro el rubio, miro al albino, ambos se acercaron nerviosos, es que nunca le habían pedido algún favor y el chico tenía siempre ese aura fría a su alrededor–. Shiro nos preguntábamos sí ¿nos acompañas a darle un tour a las nuevas?

– Adivino –comenzo a decir dejando de leer su libro "Como sobrevivir siendo Tsunderse"–. Nadie más que ustedes dos quieren, pero Natsuki y Mikan no les dejaran ir sin alguien que les proteja en caso de que estas los ataquen –ambos asintieron–. No tengo nada que hacer aparte de leer y dormir.

– Perdon –al albino negó y retomo su lectura.

– ¿Qué planean eso tres? –murmuro Natsuki alzando una ceja, miro a Makoto quien venía a acosar a Mikan–. Otra vez, no siempre le puedo salvar el culo –se quejó acostándose.

– ¡Todos acomódense y saquen un lápiz! ¡Hora de la simulación! –ordeno Jinno, mostrando una pila de hojas, todos suspiraron.

– ¡Llegamos! –gritaron Mun y Taiyo abriendo la puerta y cayendo una sobre la otra, todos rieron ante esto.

– ¿Dónde estaban? –pregunto molesto el profesor.

– Dirección...

– Disculpe...

– ¡Siéntense, Ahora! –ordeno, los dos corrieron a sus lugares sentandose como si nada.

– Veamos... dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis ¿Cuál es la hipotenusa de un triángulo de 6548 metros x 3421 metros?... –leyo, bajo su lápiz y levanto la mano. Jinno la miro fijamente.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuál es el trabajo que requiera lo menos posible las matemáticas?

– Vaga de la basura o payaso de circo, ambos van acorde a usted –volvió a leer pero dos hojas de examen fueron dejadas frente a él, miro a Natsuki y Natsume–. ¿Seguros?

– Más que cuando escape de un derrumbe –respondio la joven.

– Más que cuando me enfrente a toda la academia controlada por Luna –contesto el joven. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y después rieron, que buenos tiempos. Todos los miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. Si así fue cuando sus vidas peligraron ¿Cómo eran cuando no?

* * *

Los tres chicos y las cuatro nuevas iban por la escuela, viendo los rincones disponibles para los alumnos. Las chicas iban sin decir nada–. Después les darán sus uniformes, ya los pueden modificar a su gusto –dijo Shiro mirando las cadenas de su pantalón.

– ¿Está permitido? –pregunto Diana observando cómo solo el albino había modificado su uniforme.

– No –respondio, las cuatro entrecerraron los ojos viéndolo, tan relajado a la hora de hablar, parecía algo anormal.

– ¿Entonces...?

– No busquen lógica a lo que hace –les dice Ruka suspirando. Linchou rio a su lado.

– Pero tampoco les dicen algo, ya ven como esta Yami-kun.

– ¿La emo? –pregunto Carrie, los tres asintieron–, son raros –volvieron a asentir, solo el rubio y el albino.

* * *

– Me dan desconfianza esas chicas –murmuro Natsuki algo intranquila.

– ¿Qué propones? –pregunto Mikan con una libreta en mano para los planes maquiavelicos que podia idear la chica.

– ¿Ir a espiar? –pregunto Kuro viéndola, esta asintió–. Shiro está con ellos.

– Pero él no puede protegerlos y luchar al mismo tiempo, no nos subestimemos, seguimos siendo humanos... –explico Natsuki.

– ¡Menos Yami, Yami es inmortal! –Sora rio ante sus palabras.

– Ni tanto –respondio Kuro soltando una suave risa–, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo se termina una maldición?

– Cuando su tarea se completa, lo cual podría tardar años en ocurrir, siglos o milenios –explica Mikan.

– Dejando de lado eso, ¿Quién me acompaña? –pregunta Natsuki, Mikan y Kuro alzan la mano.

– Estoy ocupada –explica Sora encogiendose de hombros.

– ¡Igual voy! –exclama Makoto acercándose a Mikan quien sonrie amablemente.

– Yo igual –declaro Natsume mirando con desconfianza a Sasaki.

– ¡Yo voy! –grita Nathali acercándose–, quiero pasar a Central town.

– Comprara más yaoi –murmuro Natsuki al peli morado.

– No, comprare yuri –responde divertida viendo su último manga.

– Vamos –indica Mikan suspirando mientras negaba–. ¿Qué problemas nos traerá esto?

– No lo sé –murmuro Kuro–, pero pienso que no son tan malas el jurado de los naipes.

* * *

 **Ustedes que piensan ¬u¬, les caen bien o mal?, pues les caerán mal, se los aseguro y no porque sean malas**


	4. Chapter 4: Triangulos amorosos

**Hola a todos, bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo, quiero aclarar algo, a veces algunos personajes tienen poca participación, eso es porque para cada personaje ahí un capitulo en especifico, siendo que me concentro más en Mikan, Natsuki, Ruka y Natsume (Hablando de parejas) y con Yami en el desarrollo del personaje, igual con Mun, pero los demás tendrán sus propios episodios donde tendrán más protagonismo que otros. Una vez aclarado, tengo ya varios episodios listos, pero una vez la publicación vaya a la par de como voy escribiendo, hare un "Detrás de cámaras" en la que podremos participar todos, y podrán decirme de que pareja quieren ver más (Yo colocare algunas que ya tendrán un stop, por tener ya mucho contenido de su pareja)**

 **Eso es todo, sigan leyendo.**

* * *

 **Triángulos amorosos; inician los celos.**

Los ocho, digo ocho porque Nathali obligo a su novio a ir. Iban a central town, para ver si pasaban por ahí mientras Nathali compraba sus mangas.

– Yo igual apoyo a Natsuki –dijo Kuro ganando una mirada de reproche de Mikan.

– Admítelo, si Yami fuese hombre, Jin sería el uke –le incito la pelinegra a su prima, la chica negó cruzando sus brazos sin admitir la derrota.

– ¿Cómo lo saben? Tal vez ambos serian sukes –pregunto, Sergio asintió a esa teoría tratando de dar un poco de apoyo al pobre idiota.

– No, no –empezó a decir Nathali llegando donde ellas–, tomemos en cuenta, si Yami con facilidad puedo violar a un seme de Jin, ella sería el seme, veamos ¿Quiénes son los semes se Jin?

– Shiro... –respondió Natsume, lo pensó un poco–, solo él, Shin sería el uke ¿Julian?

– No, Julian es suke, Alan sería uke... ¿Sergio? –pregunto Mikan.

– Suke –respondió Nathali con sencillez, su novio la miro mal–, es la verdad, solo Shiro... pero... es difícil de determinar eso –todos lo pensaron un poco.

– Definitivamente sería suke –concluyo Makoto–, pues a veces sería Jin el que dé, otras Yami la que dé, Shiro sería el seme de ambos.

– Pero ¿Quién sería más suke? –pregunto Nathali.

– Piénsenlo ¿Shin le daría? O ¿recibiría? –pregunto Natsuki.

– Igual Yami sería suke con el –menciono Mikan.

– Eso hace a Yami suke uke y a Jin el suke seme –todos asintieron a esa conclusión aunque seguia en duda–, y solo porque ahora es mujer.

– ¿Cómo terminamos en esta conversación? –pregunto Sergio negando con la cabeza.

– No lo sé, yo acabo de llegar –respondio su novia tranquilamente y presumiendo su nuevo manga.

Natsuki se acerco a ambos–. Hablábamos de Anelis, luego pensamos en Yami como hombre y luego en el JinxYami... ¿Jinami? –los dos asintieron.

– Pero no entiendo, si Yami jamás se ha enamorado de un hombre ¿Cómo saben que no es lesbiana? –se pregunta Makoto, las chicas se miran y sonrien nerviosas.

– ¿Quién dice que no? –pregunto Nathali, los varones entrecerraron los ojos.

– Había cierto vecino –murmuro Mikan, tanto Natsume como Makoto entrecerraron aun más los ojos desconfiados mientras ella silbaba.

– ¿Qué pasa con ese vecino? –pregunto Sergio mirando a las chicas, ella se ruborizaron un poco.

– Bueno... es que –balbuceo Nathali nerviosa.

– ¡Es que el men estaba bien bueno! No mames hasta Shiro lo admite y saben como es el –exclama Natsuki con emoción, las chicas asintieron.

– Tenía un six pack –presumio Kuro, los demás la vieron con una ceja en alto–. ¿Qué? Soy infantil no inocente.

– De todos modos a Yami le van las lolis –interrumpe Mikan para quitar la tensión–, ¿has visto un yuri con dos pechonas? No, no, Yami prefiere a su neko loli –todos miraron a Kuro curiosos.

– Oigan, no me miren así –murmuro nerviosa.

* * *

– ¿Dónde está la biblioteca? –pregunta Estefany mirando a todos lados curiosa.

– Te llevo –le ofreció Shiro caballerosamente, la chica asintió sonrojándose un poco.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o...? –murmuro Ruka para sí mismo viéndolos irse, niega pensando que son solo ideas suyas, Diana se acerca.

– Yo quiero ir al bosque –comenta la peli azul.

– Meh, yo prefiero la ciudad –responde Carrie encogiendose de hombros.

– Me da igual –murmuro Pilar viendo a ambas–, pero prefiero un lugar concurrido.

– Bueno, yo las llevo a la ciudad, Ruka-kun puede llevar a Diana al bosque –propuso Linchou ya que a el no se le daba bien los lugares solitarios y algo tenebrosos.

– Claro, vamos Diana-chan –indica Ruka, ella asintió, caminando junto al rubio. Mientras tanto Linchou las llevo a Central Town encontrandose con los ocho adolescente que hablaban de la guerra de lechugas contra tomates.

– No, no, no, la guerra inicio porque los tomates querían ocupar más espacio que la lechuga, no al revés –se quejó Natsuki ante las palabras de su prima.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no fue al revés y ganaron las lechugas? –pregunto Nathali alzando una ceja desconfiada.

– En el libro de historia de la cocina viene –se metio Natsume y le dio un ejemplar–, lee, es muy interesante.

– Pues no sé, yo voy con los tomates –comento Makoto, Mikan y Natsuki lo miraron con estrellitas.

– ¡Eres de los míos! –lo abrazaron, provocando que el oji rojo de enfureciera.

– Yo pienso que son mejor las papas –respondio Kuro encogiendose de hombros.

– Opino lo mismo –murmuro Sergio.

– ¿Chicos? –pregunto Linchou, todos lo voltearon a ver dejando sus discusiones y celos de lado.

– Holiwis –saludo Nathali alegremente.

– ¿Dónde están los otros? –pregunto Sergio viendo la mirada analítica de Natsuki.

– Estefany y Okami-san fueron a la biblioteca, Diana y Nogi-san al bosque –respondio Pilar, miro como la pelinegra mascullaba algo de "Puto tsundere".

– Voy a buscar a Nogi, Mikan acompáñame, Natsume y Kuro vayan por Shiro –indico la choco-adicta mascullando entre dientes.

– Oh vamos, no le haríamos nada a ellos –murmura Carrie mirando la crisi nerviosa de la joven quien suelta un pesado suspiro tratando de calmarse.

– Aun así no confió en ustedes –se sinceró, ambas asintieron entendiendo–. además, si me llevo a Natsume y mando a otro con Kuro, dejo pase libre a Sasaki y luego este me mata –apunto al oji rojo.

– Gran decisión Ito –murmuro mirándola retadoramente.

– Como digas Hyuuga –respondio rodando los ojos yendo en dirección al bosque.

– ¿Desde cuándo Natsuki le dice Nogi a Ruka-pyon? –se pregunto Nathali, los demás se encogieron de hombros, probablemente fue culpa de sus ataques paranoicos.

* * *

– Es muy grande –balbuceo Estefany mirando los estantes de la biblioteca, el albino asintió despreocupado–. ¿Dónde está la sección de misterio? –pregunto amablemente, el chico la guio por las estanterías, ambos iban en silencio; les gustaba estar así, no eran grandes conversadores, pero el chico debía admitir que le faltaba algo de plática.

– ¿Dime que hacen aquí? –le mostro la estantería, la joven se acerco y comenzo a ver algunos ejemplares.

– Pilar nos pidió venir, quiere vengarse de la juez lunar, solo de ella... bueno Carrie igual de la chica de pelo naranja –murmuro tartamudeando un poco, el albino sonrio tristemente, esa forma de hablar le recordaba un poco a Kana.

– Oh, Taiyo es la juez del sol –respondio viendo intentaba tomar un libro pero al ser algo enana no podia, rio un poco y se lo alcanzo–, debes entender que al ser mis amigas van a ver veces en que me meta, no lo tomen personal.

– Lo sé, no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto pero... igual son mis amigas –respondio aceptando el libro, miro al piso avergonzada de tener esa fría mirada azul en ella.

– Lo entiendo, aun así –se acercó a ella quedando cerca de su rostro–, espero podamos llevarnos bien –le sonrió un poco, intentando no parecer muy intimidante.

– ¡Eh! Igualmente –tartamudeo poniéndose roja.

– Con que aquí estaban –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon a ver a la oji rojo, quien les sonreía–. Natsuki se puso como loca, seguro te va a echar bronca –rio, Natsume iba detrás de ella, los dos varones pudieron notar como su sonrisa era un tanto falsa.

– Aparte yo te voy a echar bronca –susurro Natsume para atraer la atención de albino, no sabía porque–, tuve que soportar al playboy de Sasaki –se quejó, el oji azul rio burlon.

– No es mi culpa que Mikan sea muy linda y atrayente –se burló del oji rojo–, no te pongas celoso.

– Mira quien lo dice –le respondieron los dos oji rojos ironicos, se vieron y rieron ante esto, el albino solo sonrió un poco al notar que había más confianza entre ellos a diferencia de unos años, sabía que de chicos como Natsume, Ruka, Linchou o los demás no debia preocuparse.

– Vamos, debemos volver, ya es tarde –el albino le hablo a la peli verde, esta asintió acercándose, al pasar a lado de Kuro tuvo un sentimiento extraño, pero no supo descifrarlo.

– ¿Ambos son? –le pregunto la peli verde a Natsume, este volteo a verla y luego a los dos que venían más atrás en silencio pero no parecia de aquellos incomodos.

– Novios.

– Ya veo –sonrió con falsedad, detalle que pudo ver Natsume, esta temporada no sería muy fácil para nadie, penso mirando al frente mientras soltaba un suspiro.

* * *

– Este sitio es agradable y tranquilo –murmuro Diana mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el viento en su cara–, necesitaba esto –comento en un suspiro.

– ¿Tus amigas son ruidosas? –pregunto Ruka que se le hacia extraño el silencio, ironico ya que antes estaba acostumbrado a él, sonrio recordando las cosas que pasaron cuando tenía dieciseis.

– Carrie, Pilar cuando se pone de mandona –le contesto viéndolo–, son un tanto... –hizo una mueca– irritantes –el rubio solo atino a reír.

– Ya veo, diría lo mismo de mis amigos, a veces –menciono encogiendose de hombros.

– Son algo...

– ¿Raros, extraños, locos? Si y mucho.

– Aun así, dudo que se comparen a... –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda– Joker.

– Oh Hikari-chan la menciono, dice que está más loco que ellos –comento, si ellos, los reyes de la locura, sádismo y cínismo decian eso era por algo y la reacción de Diana se lo confirmaba.

– Está loca –aclaro–, Joker es mujer... eso creo... bueno su voz –el rubio volvió a reír, la peli azul sonrió un poco, era grato hablar con alguien aparte de las chicas.

* * *

– ¿Dónde estarán? –se pregunto Mikan mirando a todos lados.

– No lo sé, me preocupa un poco –murmuro Natsuki, frunció el ceño con molestia, maldecia al rubio por preocuparla.

– Dudo que se metan con alguien que no sea un ángel o diablo –se sinceró su prima notando que le estaba a punto de dar otro ataque de paranoia.

– Lo sé, pero sabes como soy –suspiro cansada.

– Una tsundere a la inversa –respondio, su prima la miro con cara de "¿Qué me cuentas?"–. Mira, un tsundere es amable con todos menos con los que quiere, o sea que si es dulce, comprensible y buena onda... estás en la friendzone, en cambio con su interés amoroso es frío, rudo e incluso pesado... por eso Shiro es tsundere, tú con todo el mundo sos mala, fría, irritante, cruel y ruda... pero con Ruka-pyon eres muy amable y procuras no molestarlos mucho... lo irritante te nace.

– ¿¡Quién dijo que me gusta Ruka!? –le grito molesta con un pequeño sonrojo, era verdad pero no le gustaba admitirlo porque le haria más bulliyng del que ya le hacian–, solo es un amigo de la infancia al cual le borre la memoria.

– Y yo soy un pato –le dijo la contraria sarcástica.

– Con lo bocazas y chillona –murmuro, Mikan le golpeo haciendo que se queje–. Oye ¿esa no es la voz de Ruka-pyon? –pregunto curiosa, ambas se acercaron, notando como este sostenía una charla con Diana–. Está bien... –suspiro aliviada.

– Me alegra –respondio Mikan alegre.

– Bueno, no hay que ser importunas, vámonos –Mikan la miro extrañada–. ¿Qué? Viendo que esta todo tranquilo no... –se calló al oír como ambos comenzaron a hablar de ellos.

– Eres muy tranquilo ¿Cómo llegaste a ser amigo de ellos? –pregunto Diana curiosa, en realidad le sorprendia que todos se llevaran bien con sus personalidades tan contrarias.

– Eso... no lo sé –susurro mirando hacía el cielo–, digo, cuando lo note ya estaba en su círculo social... pero no me arrepiento, son muy divertidos y siempre intentan protegerme a mí y a los chicos, además... –se sonrojo un poco, pero no siguió hablando, dejando en duda a la chica–. Nada...

– Oh bueno, me sorprende con todo lo que se divulgo de ellos en el reino de los ángeles, son conocidos como "los ángeles diablos" –comento Diana. Ruka se quedó en silencio recordando cosas del pasado, se culpaba cada día por no haber hecho nada por Natsuki cuando pudo.

– Tuvieron una vida dura, por eso queremos que vuelvan a disfrutar de ella... –recordó cuando vio el pasado de cada uno, lo más doloroso sin duda fue la muerte de Kana–, aunque no somos los únicos, un bello ángel los cuida desde el cielo, guiándolos de nuevo a la luz...

– Eso sonó muy lindo –admitió la peli azul viendo al cielo–, ojala fuera tan sencillo, creo que se merecen un descanso, vencer al primer demonio, es algo difícil.

– No... –la chica lo miro curiosa, el desvio la mirada–, lo de Makeikusa-san no fue nada...

– ¿Eh? –pregunto la chica curiosa, el nego y le dio una sonrisa–. Mejor volvamos, está poniéndose oscuro –murmuro levantándose, pero como nos gusta crear polémica, la chica tropezó contra sus propios pies.

– ¡Cuidado!

Ambas primas cerraron los ojos al oír el golpe de la caía de ambos, eso debió doler. Los dos caídos se miraron, por salvarla Ruka termino abajo y Diana encima de el en una posee muy... comprometedora. Parpadearon un par de veces confundidos, eso había sido muy... oyeron como alguien carraspeaba su garganta y vieron a las dos primas una nerviosa y la otra con una ceja en alto y mirada molesta... no creo el necesario decir quien es quien.

– ¿Lindo clima, no? –pregunto la pelinegra, les dirigió una mirada fría, Mikan solo sonreía con nerviosismo.

– ¿Natsuki? ¿Mikan? –balbuceo Ruka mirandolas con confusión, pero recordó quien estaba encima suyo.

– ¡No es lo que parece! –exclamo Diana levantándose, algo sonrojada, bajo la mirada de ambas chicas–, es que me tropecé y Nogi me... –intento explicar pero se quedó a media frase poniendose más roja.

– Si... vamos es tarde –murmuro Natsuki dándose la vuelta, dejando a una Mikan sorprendida, un Ruka nervioso y una Diana sonrojada.

– Ella esta... –balbuceo la castaña, negó un par de veces sin creerlo–, no, no, no, es solo mi imaginación –susurro caminando a lado de la peli azul.

– ¿Qué cosas? –pregunto la chica ya más tranquila.

– ¿Eh? A nada, una bobería de mi parte, oh mira es muy tarde corre –le tomo de un brazo y corrió con ella dejando a rubio solo, confundido y nervioso.

– ¿Qué mosca les pico? –murmuro con extrañeza.

* * *

Una persona misteriosa reía sin parar desde las sobras, a su lada Yefri y la reina Isabela, ambos se mordían el labio intentando reprimir una risa–. Esto estará bueno, esos chicos la tendrán divertida ¿no? –comento aquella persona, ambos asintieron ya más calmados.

* * *

Los tres que quedaron, Makoto, Nathali y Sergio, se quedaron con los chicos. Debido a que Pilar no quería ser arrastrada por todos lados, Linchou, y Makoto se quedaron con ella, mientras Nathali y Sergio acompañaban a Carrie, el último contra su voluntad.

La pelirroja exclamo al leer una escena sensual de yaoi–. ¿Yaoi? –pregunto, Nathali asintió–. ¡Oh! ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? –exclamo abrazando al manga, el joven que las acompañaba nego suspirando en señal de frustración.

– Kamisama, ya puedes matarme –murmuro mirando al techo del local–, mi novia y mi pareja son fujoshis, la tengo servidita –se quejó.

– Fujoshi y todo me amas –le reclamo Nathali dejando a Carrie leyendo– ¿o no? –pregunto con una carita muy tierna, solo logro poner rojo a su novio.

– No hagas esa cara –murmuro desviando la vista, a veces se preguntaba porque salían... oh claro, porque se fue a enamorar de esa loca fujoshi bipolar y ex-enamoradiza.

– ¡Tú no me demuestras suficiente amor! –se quejó la chica con un puchero, pero luego bajo la mirada extrañando al chico–, _a veces enserio dudo que me quieras_ –penso en una expresión un tanto decaida, no supo cuando tenía sus labios pegados a los de su novio en un tierno beso, murmuro siguiendo esa muestra de afecto, cuando se separaron jadearon en busca de aire.

– No lo dudes –le pidio con cierta ternura en sus palabras–, me importas mucho –susurro haciendo que la chica se sonrojara–, perdón si a veces no lo muestro.

– Lo se...

– ¡Nathali! –le llamo la pelirroja, ella se acercó aun ruborizada por lo ocurrido–. ¿Dónde tengo que ir a pagar?

– ¡Oh! Yo lo hago, no te preocupes –le sonrió tomando el manga–, vuelvo en unos segundos –les aviso y se alejó, la pelirroja se acercó al chico en espera de la joven.

– ¿Así que te importa mucho? ¿Eh? –pregunto regalandole una sonrisa algo extraña.

– Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas –le dijo sin verla observando los alrededores en busca de algo interesante.

– Diana ya me lo había dicho, pero enserio ¿te importa mucho? ¿Qué tanto? –se acercó un poco a él incomodandolo, odiaba que cualquier persona, con excepción de su linda y loca novia, se acercara demasiado a él.

– Oye ¿has escuchado algo sobre el espacio personal? –murmuro tratando de alejarla, la chica sonrio confiada y acorto la distancia robandole un beso.

– Si pero me importa –respondio, el chico la vio con sorpresa.

– ¿Pero que...?

– ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto? –pregunto coquetamente, el chico frunció el ceño con molestia, claro que no, apenas y sopartaba a la gente.

– Ya entiendo a qué se refería Alan con lo de las amigas –gruño, le pelirroja rio divertida por su reacción.

– Si, de todos modos sé que no le dirás nada –sonrió victoriosa alejandose.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunto el joven alzando una ceja.

– No creo que quieras romperle el corazón a Nathali con eso, ella te quiere mucho y cree que soy su amiga ¿Cómo se pondrá si se entera? –cuestiono algo perversa, el joven solo se quedó callado–. Eso pensé –sonrió de lado, vio como la chica regresaba leyendo un folleto–. ¡Nath! Tardabas ¿eh?

– Perdón –susurro mirando el folleto–, pero me entretuve con esto –le enseño el papel, miro a su novio quien tenía la mirada perdida–. ¿Sergio? ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto preocupada mientas se acercaba a él, Carrie levanto su vista del papel para verlo.

– No... no pasa nada... –respondio desviando la mirada, la pelirroja volvió su vista al papel con una sonrisa–. ¿Nos vamos? –ambas asintieron saliendo del local. No quería decirlo porque sabía cómo se ponía la chica, lo que menos quería es que le volvieran sus ataques de histeria, el sabria controlar la situación... o eso penso.

Todos se reunieron de nuevo, pero el ambiente era un tanto... tenso. Por un lado, Mikan iba nerviosa, Kuro y Estefany retenían cierta tensión entre ellas, Natsuki estaba muy seria y cortante con el rubio el cual iba igual que Mikan, nervioso, Sergio iba perdido en sus pensamientos y los demás algo incomodos con esto, ahora sí, empiezan los triángulos amorosos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Ahora si, van a empezar los melodramas, ay, amo joder todo :'), no me maten /Saca un escudo/ si me matan hago que Mikan termine con Makoto /Asomo un poco la cabeza/ bueno eso es todo Bye bye**

 **(Pd: Hagan su lista de a quien odian más)**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Celosa?

**Hola a todos, avanzamos rápido, espero que estén disfrutando, porque como dije se viene el drama (Me sale mejor que el romances, sinceramente) junto con la comedia, aunque eso es siempre. Definitivamente el próximo capitulo es mi segundo favorito, ya sabrán porque.**

* * *

 **¿Celosa?**

Era un nuevo día, sábado para ser exactos, los pájaros cantaban, los arboles movían sus hojas, Jin estaba encima de Yami, los animales jugaban, el sol brilla... esperen ¿Jin encima de Yami?

– ¿Puedo saber qué haces en mi habitación a las...? –la chica miro el reloj– ¿ocho y media de la mañana? Parece que me quieres violar –lo miro aburrida, el solo se apego a ella.

– No me alejare hasta que digas que soy tu mejor amigo –chillo furioso, esa chica le hacía sentirse indefenso.

– Joder, deja de chingar con eso, intento dormir –murmuro molesta, era sábado, normalmente deberia estar despierta hasta las tres de la tarde.

– Dilo.

– No.

– Dilo.

– No.

– ¡QUE LO DIGAS!

– ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡NO! –grito exasperada–. Tú no eres mi mejor amigo, ese es Bruce, si quieres serlo debes mostrarlo.

– Lo hare, no creas que no –sentencio parándose, hizo a un lado las cobijas de la chica y se acostó a dormir.

– ¿Te puedes largar? –pidió irritada, al principio era divertido, pero ya se volvía irritante e incluso crepy.

– Me tarde toda la noche en entrar sin que lo notaras, tengo sueño –abrazo a la chica por atrás, apegándola a el–, calla y duerme –la joven solo suspiro frustrada y se sobo la cien.

– Lo juro, eres irritante –gruño, se recostó en el pecho del chico, cerrando su ojo–. Me recuerdas a Anelis... –murmuro incosientemente, el chico abrió uno de sus ojos, mirándola, algo en su mirada era nostálgico.

– No soy ella –susurro mirandola de forma seria, se levantó algo molesto, la joven solo lo miro sin entender el porque de su comportamiento tan raro–. No me gusta que me compares con tu novia muerta –soltó algo frío, sin medir el daño de sus palabras.

– Entonces vete –le dijo Yami del mismo modo, quien sin admitirlo, le dolio lo que dijo.

– Como quieras, quédate así, veamos cuanto duras solo apegándote a alguien que ya no esta...

* * *

Shin iba saliendo de su habitación cuando noto como la puerta de la habitación de Yami se abría y como su primo fue aventado a fuera.

– ¡Si solo vas a decir estupideces deja de acosarme! –le grito furiosa dejando a ambos sorprendidos–, creí que eras diferente –apretó los dietes– ¡Pero eres igual de idiotas que los demás! –cerro la puerta con fuerza, lo cual logro que algunos fueran a ver que paso.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunto Shin, nunca había visto a la chica de ese modo, siendo tan despreocupada y pasota. Jin miro a la puerta arrepentido, hablo sin pensar, pero se dejó ganar por sus celos, todos se fueron confundidos, Shin se acercó y le palmeo la espalda–. No sé qué paso... pero creo que le debes una disculpa –le dijo para después irse a la cafetería, dejándole privacidad al chico, este solo se acercó a la puerta y toco un par de veces.

– Yami... yo... disculpa, no fue mi intención... –susurro, recostó su cabeza en la puerta suspirando.

– ¿Tan mala es? ¿Tan mala es mi condición? No soy humana... no soy siquiera mujer, no soy nada, aun así...

El chico sonrio bobamente–. Sabes que eso no me importa... te quiero tal cual eres... para mi eres muy importante, perdón por lo que dije, solo que –se sonrojo un poco– me puse celoso... –murmuro, sintió como la puerta se abría y como su amiga le abrazaba por el cuello, nunca la había visto así... solo cuando casi desaparece.

– ¡Imbécil! –exclamo la emo con su cara en el cuello del chico–. ¡Claro que eres mi mejor amigo! Bruce es el perruno –se alejó un poco de él dandole una sonrisa sincera–, bueno, no se aleja mucho mono mutante –rio un poco–... en realidad... Bani era una forma de no sentir tanta tu falta estos tres años.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Sabes lo mierda que se siente que te remplacen! –se quejó, aunque en el fondo se sentia feliz, la chica se disculpo con una sonrisa boba mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para provocarlo, cosa que logro porque un bonito rubor aparecio en las mejillas del chico.

– Sabes que te amo~ –canturreo burlona, el chico desvio la mirada avergonzado.

– No sabes lo que dices...

* * *

Después de esa escena medio clásico de amigos con derechos y medio friendzone, ambos bajaron a comer como si nada, los demás ignoraron ese hecho. Todo estaba normal dentro de lo que cabe, excepto por la pelinegra, que estaba a siendo un poco cortante con Ruka, ahora si parecía tsundere. Pero ¿Qué culpa tenia Ruka?, ninguna, pero hablamos de Natsuki, nada la hace entrar en razón.

– Joder –se quejo natsume mirando el mensaje de su celular–. Persona dice que hoy tenemos que entrenar.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Natsuki sin dejar de comer.

– Algo de... bueno según el para que no perdamos la practica –respondio, los que eran de habilidad peligrosa suspiraron irritados.

– A entrenar ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –pregunto Nathali, todos se miraron.

* * *

– Me retrato –chillo haciendo abdominales, no era que se cansó, pero tenía flojera.

– No te quejes –murmuro Mikan haciendo lo mismo– a Yami le va peor –miraron como la chica hacia lagartijas con Persona sentado encima de ella leyendo muy tranquilo.

– Eso sí –pronuncio Hikari que hacia lagartijas con un solo brazo.

Un rato más tarde, todos practicaban sus alice; los chicos estaban en forma, no hace poco destruyeron el último edificio X lo cual fue relativamente fácil, pero ahora con ambas organizaciones destruidas y la muerte de Kounji, no tenían más misiones, nada, lo cual lograba darles un sentimiento de vacío y llegaba a dañar un poco su cordura.

– Ya basta –ordeno Persona deteniendo la pelea de Natsuki y Mikan, ambas estaban algo agresivas por la misma razón.

– Perdón –murmuro Mikan al ver cómo le dejo el brazo a su prima, todo lleno de rasguños , moretones y cortes.

– Diría lo mismo –respondio Natsuki, noto como despeino y rasguño a la castaña.

– ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes dos? –pregunto Persona extrañado, las dos se miraron.

...

– ¡Tengo que patear trasero! –chillo la pelinegra frustrada y golpeando al piso.

– Necesito misiones, misiones –balbucea la castaña que se hizo bolita y rodo por todos lados bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

– Muchos desearían no tenerlas, son raros –comento un chico x.

– Estar tan tranquilos después de que por más de diez años estuvimos peleando –intento explicar Shiro, igual estaba tenso, pero lo disimulaba un poco–, no crean que somos malagradecidos pero... realmente necesitamos misiones, descargar la adrenalina –miro sus manos, las cuales estaban llenas de escarcha.

– Creo tener la solución, sigan entrenando –informo Persona y se alejó del grupo yendo a su oficina. Los demás miraron a los fenomenos, Yami balbuceaba la palabra "Matar"mientras se mecía en una esquina, traumada, no había sangre en sus manos desde antes de navidad.

– A este paso morirán de abstinencia –comento Natsume, los vio nervioso, no era normal su comportamiento. Persona regreso después de un rato con unas hojas.

– Desde ahora trabajaran para la policía de Japón, detener criminales y esas cosas –murmuro indiferente. Yami lo miro abrazandose a su pie.

– ¿Puedo matar? –pregunto a lo que el hombre asintió–. ¡Wuju! No aguanto la espera.

– Al fin –solto Kuro aliviada, soltó el papel al sentir como le quemaba, lo había incendiado accidentalmente.

– Si... mejor empezamos hoy –murmuro Hikari mirando como los alice de los chicos se descontrolaban un poco, igual ella se empezaba a tensar por no poder hacer _justicia_.

– ¡Joder! –gruño Shiro sintiendo un escalofrío, puso sus manos en un árbol el cual termino congelado–. Lo siento –murmuro a la pobre paleta de árbol.

– Me sorprende de ti –comento Natsume, miro al albino que empezó a temblar frenéticamente.

– Esto es mucho hasta para mí –respondio en un suspiro mirando al piso traumado, movió sus manos y formo bolas de nieve, empezando a aventarlas a donde sea–, no quiero estar así por más tiempo, hoy si o si me voy a una misión –miro a Sora quien golpeaba con su pie al piso, haciendo bolas de tierra y lanzándolas al piso.

– No aguanto –chillo Yami tirandose al piso–, ya es mucho, aguante mucho –tomo una motosierra y la encendio riendose como loca, Mun la detuvo agarrándola del pelo.

– A este paso matara a alguien –menciono aparentando indiferencia, todos se miraron, se levantaron y corrieron en dirección a la salida, realmente ya no aguantaban.

* * *

Todos regresaban tronándose la espalda o estirando, ya relajados, sus compañeros los vieron raro.

– Creí que tardarían más –comento un chico x, ellos lo miraron divertidos.

– Es que capturamos diez cada uno y se acabó la chamba por esta zona –comento Sora esperando ver sus reacciones, todos los vieron con asombro.

– Incluyendo cinco ladrones, veinte asesinos y siete grupos de mafiosos –conto el albino divertido por sus reacciones.

– Son once...

– Ciento diez criminales menos, nadie los extrañara –respondio Natsuki, se tronó la espalda relajada–, ese grupo de mafiosos si dieron batalla –contesto alegre.

– ¿Cómo aguantan tanto? ¿No se cansan? –pregunto otro compañero curioso.

– Es la costumbre, además al ser meses, digamos que nos aguantamos mucho –explico Kuro, hizo dos aros de fuego alrededor de sus manos.

– Es esta ocasión, poco a poco debemos ir quitando nuestra costumbre –explico Orenji, se sobo el cuello–, es como drogarse, debes quitarte la adicción poco a poco, no de golpe.

– Si hiciéramos eso, pasara como ahora... –murmuro Taiyo, miro al cielo mientras soltaba un suspiro–. Tenemos que quitarnos la costumbre.

– Al menos matan criminales –menciono Natsume tratando de sacarle el lado positivos a la situación, miro a Hikari quien se veía emocionada.

– Al fin algo bueno –dijo la rubia, sonrió un poco–. ¡Esos malditos pagaran por todo! –exclamo con emoción, todos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, no le conocían esa faceta, sabían que en el fondo era una loca maquiavélica.

– ¿Volvieron? –susurro mirando a la panda de locos–, bien, sigan entrenando, si no lo hacemos Kazumi se pone de nena.

Los chicos asintieron despreocupados pero notaron como se alejaba–. ¿Te vas? –pregunto la pelinegra, el profesor se volvio a ellos.

– Si, si Narumi que da una materia importante lo hace, yo igual, me tomare un descanso –explico terminando de alejarse, los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Siguieron entrenando un poco más y poco a poco se fueron yendo, menos los chicos y Natsume.

– Natsume tu igual andas violento ¿Por qué será? –pregunto Natsuki con una sonrisa maliciosa, el chico golpeaba el saco con brutalidad con ganas de sacarlo de su sitio.

El joven miro a los chicos y luego al saco–. Pienso que es Sasaki –le dio una patada que si fuera realmente Sasaki, estaría muerto–, puto playboy –gruño, los demás rieron ante su actitud.

– ¿Celos? –pregunto Shiro burlón.

– Meh, no tiene porque –respondio Nathali, miro al oji rojo–, digo, Makoto-kun solo es un amigo de Mikan, mírenla primero anda en su mundo –todos observaron a Mikan comer Howalow como niña chiquita.

– No debes ser celoso Natsume o terminaras como Shiro, solo y con tu único amigo uke –le dijo Kuro, todos se miraron un rato.

...

– Kuro... –empezo a decir la rubia del grupo–, él ya está solo y su único amigo es uke –todos asintieron menos los dos oji rojos.

– Mira quien lo dice –murmuro el chico ironico, la miro con atención– ¿o te recuerdo lo de ayer...? –pregunto burlón, la oji rojo sonrió con falsedad.

– No lo dijiste –mascullo sin dejar su sonrisa, pero un pequeño tic en el ojo ya le ganaba.

– Lo hice –remarco, agacho la cabeza a la vez que la chica le lanzaba una patada–. Cálmate rojita.

– ¡No me hables de eso! –grito apuntándolo acusadoramente, el chico fingio una tos mientras decia "Biblioteca" "Celosa" logrando que la pequeña se pusiera roja de la rabia, cuando menos lo esperaron ya ambos estaban peleando–. ¡Tarado! –grito dando patadas y puñetazos, todos veían con cara de poker face.

– Mikan, Shiro, calmen a sus novios –pidio Mun divertida.

– No es mi novio –murmuro Mikan acercándose a Natsume y agarrándolo de las orejas. Shiro simplemente asintio, tomo a la chica por la cintura.

– Tú y yo tenemos que hablar –le aviso cargandola como costal de papas y se la llevo, tanto Yami, Sora y Natsuki se observaron con una sonrisa perversa.

– ¡No la dejes sin caminar! –exclamaron, el albino solo les enseño el dedo grosero a lo que ellas soltaron una risilla burlona.

– Yo me retiro –aviso Natsume, se soltó de Mikan y se encamino a su cuarto despidiendose con la mano siendo correspondido.

– Yo voy con Bani –menciona Yami, se alejo dando saltitos–. ¡BANI!

– Yo iré a buscar a Sergio, ha estado raro desde ayer –murmuro Nathali yéndose a buscarlo.

– Yo iré a estudiar –murmuro Mun de forma cansada, la peli naranja la miro sonriendo.

– Te acompaño –le aviso comenzando a seguirla.

– Voy a comer ¿vienen? –pregunto Orenji, solo Hikari y Sora asintieron yéndose con él.

– Bien –murmuro Mikan despidiendose con la mano–, yo debo hablar contigo de lo que paso ayer –hablo a Natsuki y la miro con seriedad, la chica parpadeo confundida.

– ¿Qué paso ayer? –pregunto curiosa.

– "¿Qué paso ayer?" –imito su voz de forma burlona– ¡Lo de Ruka-pyon y Diana-chan! –exclamo, los ojos de la pelinegra se oscurecieron un poco y desvio la mirada de forma irritada.

– ¿Desde cuándo es Diana-chan? –gruño–. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo lo que pase entre ellos?

– ¿Por qué te molestaste con Ruka-pyon? Ni que hubiese hecho algo malo, solo le dio un tour a las nuevas y le enseño el bosque a Diana –empezo a decir la castaña bastante extrañada.

– Lo sé ¿a mí que?

– ¿¡Entonces por que chuchas le ignoraste todo el desayuno!? –grito frustrada, la chica se encogio de hombros despreocupada.

– Tengo mi derecho ¿no?

– Natsuki... ¡Nijuu dile algo! –pidio la castañ al borde de la desesperación, el ojo derecho de su prima se puso rojo.

 **– ¿Qué debo decir?** –pregunto indiferente– **"Oye Natsuki no seas cortante"** –dijo en un tono de voz extraño que le saco una risa a la mencionada–, **lo que pase con el rubio idiota _me vale madres_** –murmuro indiferente–. Ni que Nijuu fuera mi mamá –le reclamo la oji café a su prima.

– Lo juro, igual de cortadas las dos, tenían que ser gemelas –se quejó Mikan en un susurro.

– Oye sí ¿y si eres mi gemela que nació muerta? **Puede ser, puede ser.**

– ¡No hablabamos de eso! –chillo Mikan.

– **¿Hablábamos de pandas?**

– ¡No! ¡Hablabamos de...! –no continuo hablando porque vio al rubio verlas nervioso–. Oh Ruka-pyon –saludo la castaña, y luego la cambiante es Nathali.

– Hola chicas –saludo nervioso, siendo recibido por una mirada fría de Natsuki.

– Nogi, **rubio** –saludaron, pasaron a su lado una seria y la otra indiferente. El chico balbuceo sin entender que pasaba.

 **–** ¡Oh no, tu no te vas de aquí! –exclamo su prima y la tomo del brazodeteniendo su caminar–. ¡Te quedaras y hablaras con Ruka-pyon! ¿ENTENDIDO?

– No tengo nada que hablar con el rubio idiota –dijo cortante, tanto Mikan, Ruka e incluso la misma Nijuu se sorprendieron de lo fría que se escuchó su voz–. Chao –se despidio, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando por donde se fue sin terminar de asimilar lo ocurrido.

3

2

1

– ¡NATSUKI ITO YUKIHARA, VEN AQUÍ!

Nijuu miraba extrañada a sus manos **–. ¿Qué fue eso? Que yo le llame rubio idiota es normal ¿pero que lo hagas tú?** No te importa... **en realidad sí... eres mi hermana, me preocupas** uhm... –ambas se detuvieron–. **¿Qué ocurrio?** –al no recibir respuesta, exasperada indago por los últimos recuerdo de la oji café, mientras esta seguía su camino– **... Oh... pero no estas molesta por que la acompaño al bosque o por que hablaron de ustedes** –dijo tranquila, ya sabía que pasaba–, No... –respondio Natsuki tranquilamente–. **Estas molesta por el accidente** –se rio un poco–, **que gracioso, nunca creí verte así** –la voz de Nijuu paso de seria y macabra a burlona y divertida, un tanto malvada–. ¿De qué hablas? –pidió molesta la oji café–. **¿No lo sabes?** No. **Wou, y tú que te jactas de ser tan lista, no puedo creer que no hayas caído, Natsuki, está más que claro tú hermana mía estas celosa** –la chica volvió a parar su andar, con los ojos abiertos–. ¿Qué? **Celosa, Natsuki, celosa, mira es como cuando el lobo...** ¡SE QUE SIGNIFICA! Solo que... yo... ¿celosa?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo, ya ven, nuestra maniática del chocolate esta celosita, y estos celos desarrollaran algo muy divertido junto a nuestro chico fuego y la loli. Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6: Union del fuego

**Hola, a todos los que odian a Makoto~kun, les va a encantar este capitulo, desde lo más profundo del mi corazón.**

* * *

 **Unión del fuego**

Puta madre ¿Quien tocaba de ese modo la puerta?, era lo que pensaba el oji rojo, se levantó del sofá y camino, al abrirla sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, se sorprendió al ver que quien lo abrazaba era Natsuki, quien estaba desesperada.

– ¡Me enferme, es mi fin, en unos días moriré, vine a despedirme de ti! –chillo aun abrazándolo, el joven se extraño y preocupo, no era norma su actitud.

– Oye ¿Qué paso? –pregunto extrañado.

– Te lo dije, me enferme, los aliens suplantaron mi cerebro por el de una estúpida –se lamento aun abrazándolo, debido al escándalo la inquilina del frente salió a ver, esa era Kuro, los dos oji rojos se vieron sin saber que hacer–. Los quiero mucho, pongan rosas negras en mi tumba.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Kuro preocupada.

– Siento algo feo, algo horrible –dramatizo, su ojo derecho cambio de color y puso por unos segundo una expresión aburrida–. **Déjenla, es una exagerada.**

– ¿Qué paso Nijuu? –pregunto Natsume dudoso.

 **– Solo se enteró de que esta celosa, típico** –explico con sencillez, ambos se miraron con asombro... ¿¡NATSUKI CELOSA!?

– ¿¡QUÉ!? –gritaron sorprendidos, no se lo esperaban de ella.

 **– Seh.**

– ¿Celosa? ¿De quién? –pregunto Kuron sin poder creerlo.

 **– De la tal Diana** –respondio la oji rojo aburrida, ambos se volvieron a ver extrañados–, **miren, lo que paso fue...**

* * *

Cuando la doble termino de contar su versión de la historia quedaron en un extraño silencio.

– Ya veo... –murmuro Natsume comprendiendo, la gemela oji rojo asintió y cerró los ojos, volvió a ser solo Natsuki–. No es tan malo –intento darle animo.

– No es normal en mí –se lamento Natsuki–, nunca he celado a nadie, ni a mis padres o hermano, ni a los chicos...

– Algún día iba a pasar –murmuro Kuro tranquila–, aunque admito que igual me puse un poco celosa de Estefany, pero seguro es mi imaginación...

– Pues... –empezo a decir el unico chico captando la mirada de ambas señoritas–, se ve que a ella... si le interesa Shiro –le dijo sinceramente, la oji rojo sonrió de nuevo con falsedad, saco su cuchillo de carnicero y se dirigió a la puerta siendo detenida por Natsume–. ¡Ah no, tú no te vas!

– ¡Voy a matarla, te juro que la voy a matar! –grito furiosa, siendo detenida también por Natsuki.

– No te lo permitiré –aviso el joven frunciendo el ceño, la pequeña se veía fragil pero era todo lo contrario.

– ¡No, Kuro no! –pidio Natsuki.

– ¿Natsume, tu no quieres descuartizar a Sasaki? –pregunto la loli, el chico se tensó– y tú Natsuki ¿no quieres torturar a Diana? –igual la chica se tensó ante sus palabras–. Tengo un plan, sin sangre y viseras salidas... pero si con una venganza –sonrió un tanto malvada, ambos se vieron, era muy tentador–. ¿Alianza? –pregunto poniendo su mano frente a ellos.

– Le entro –acepto el joven Hyuuga sin más, puso su mano encima de la de Kuro, ambos vieron a Natsuki.

– Oh good –murmuro, puso su mano encima–, esto queda entre nosotros, nadie más lo sabrá menos Shiro, Mikan y Nogi.

– Estoy de acuerco –respondio Natsume, Kuro igual asintió–. ¿Reglas?

– Todo lo que hagamos debemos contarlo, no podemos pedir ayuda a otros y nada de muertes... aunque me pese –propuso Kuro, los tres asintieron estando de acuerdo.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto Natsume.

– Te gustara... e igual podremos vengarnos de esos tres estúpidos –contesto Kuro, sonrió con "inocencia".

– Das miedo cuando te pones así –murmuro Natsuki, no era la primera vez que pasaban por una situación así– pero... si me quiero vengar de Ruka, por ingenuo y estúpido.

– Oh, ahora si me las pagara Shiro, maldito tsundere –susurro Kuro con malicia.

– Yo paso –pronuncio Natsume ganandose una mirada de ambas.

– Como quieras –le respondio Natsuki encogiendose de hombros–, pero de Ruka y Shiro si nos vengamos.

– Vale, cuenten conmigo –contesto, los tres asintieron, mañana empezaría su plan.

* * *

 **-Lunes-**

Kuro se acercó con una sonrisa a Makoto, el chico al percatarse de su precensia volteo a verla–. Buenos días Makoto-kun –le saludo con naturalidad, el chico le sonrio.

– Oh, hola Kuro-chan ¿ocurre algo?

– No, realmente no pasa nada, solo quería saludarte ¿está mal? –pregunto "apenada", el chico solto una risa mientras negaba.

– Para nada –respondio amablemente, Kuro miro al árbol de Sakura, ahí estaban Natsuki y Natsume con un balde.

– ¿Esa es Mikan? –miro "curiosa" al árbol, Makoto volteo–, creo que... –no noto cuando el chico estaba corriendo al árbol, solto una risa y se tele transporto a lado de sus aliados.

– ¡Mikan-chan! –llamo el peli morado, Natsume se reprimió de ir a golpearlo; los tres miraron el balde lleno de desechos de Fuyu y Bruce, vomito de Susi y un poco de orina de Usagi, rieron con maldad y cuando él estaba en el lugar preciso.

. . .

Kuro rápidamente los transporto a la entrada de clases, entraron como si nada y notaron como todos veían sorprendidos a la ventana, se acercaron y vieron al chico mojado con todo lo que recolectaron, Natsume se rio de buena gana, Natsuki reprimió su risa y Kuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque en el fondo igual quería echarse a reír, pero se vería sospechoso de ella.

* * *

 **-Martes-**

Natsume se acercó casual a Diana, ella se encontraba leyendo sus apuntes–. Te llaman a la sala de maestros –le dijo indiferente y serio.

– ¿Uh? Claro voy, gracias Hyuuga... ¿por cierto quien me llamaba? –pregunto curiosa, el chico se encogio de hombros.

– No sé, un chico me pidió que te avisara, no pregunte perdón –la joven asintió y se dirigió a la sala, él sonrió de lado y se sentó, Mikan lo miro curiosa–. Tres... dos... uno.

Oyeron un grito proveniente de la sala de maestros, todos fueron al lugar para ver a Diana llena de harina y huevo, igual estaba mojada, una cámara salió tomando una foto. Ella se miró su uniforme y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido, odiaba estar sucia. Tanto Kuro, Natsuki y Natsume se quedaron en el salón tomando una soda y con lentes negros, los tres chocaron sus palmas.

* * *

- **Miércoles-**

Estefany se fue a la biblioteca, debido a que se la mostro el albino lo sentía un lugar especial, miro al mencionado el cual estaba leyendo, pero parecía ido. Shiro estaba pensativo, sentía que algo se le olvidaba, pero no sabía que, eso llegaba a perturbarle pues sabía que era algo importante.

– Shiro-san ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto de forma tímida, el salió de su mundo.

– ¿Eh? Si claro, solo pensaba –respondio algo desorientado, temiendo que fuera tan importante lo que olvido.

* * *

– No soporto a esa tipa –murmuro Kuro viendo a la biblioteca con unos binoculares, los tres estaban en la dirección. Natsume miraba divertido las reacciones de la oji rojo.

– Si, si, calma –le dijo natsuki, tomo el micrófono de su tío y una grabadora, encendió el micrófono para acercar el otro objeto.

 _"Estefany Anderson... venga a la dirección ahora mismo... tengo un anuncio importante... para usted"_ sonó la voz de Kazumi, Kuro vio como esta se disculpaba y se dirigía a ese lugar. Natsume se acercó a una palanca, las dos se acercaron a él, la pequeña loli tomo a ambos de los hombros, al ver que la puerta se abría Natsume bajo la palanca al mismo tiempo que se iban a otro sitio, chocaron las palmas al momento de oír a Estefany gritar. Los tres miraron al director ir, obviamente apurado, pues él no había hecho ese anuncio. Kazumi al entrar vio a la alumna salir de un tanque cubierta de caramelo, un cartel se mostró, este decía "Una dulce sorpresa para una dulce chica". Los tres se chocaron las manos de nuevo, tomando un juguito.

* * *

 **-Jueves-**

Makoto aún estaba traumado por lo del lunes, miro a Natsume, sospechaba de él pero...

– Hellow Sasaki –saludo Natsuki pasando a un lado suyo, lo olio un poco–, aun tienes el olor –hizo una mueca–. ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

– Creo fue Hyuuga, pero...

– No, él estaba conmigo ese día, apenas veníamos a clases –lo miro curiosa–, tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya darán con ellos _–_ intento animar mientras en su menten pasaba la palabra "Mentira"

– Eso sí –le sonrió– ¿oye y tu prima?

– _Qué bueno que preguntas, na sabía que excusa poner_ –penso con una gotita en su cabeza–, creo que aún no sale de su habitación... creo.

– ¿Me cubre con Hyuuga? –pregunto a lo que ella asintió, el salió corriendo.

– El pájaro está yendo así a ti –murmuro la chica con un comunicador en manos–. _Te copio_ –hablo la voz de Kuro.

* * *

En la zona de habitaciones estaba Kuro dialogando con un lindo puma de ojos azules el cual asentia y negaba a medida que la conversación avanzaba. Finalmente quedaron de acuerdo y la oji rojo se fue de ahí a esconderse, miro a Sasaki llegar, el puma no tardo en lanzarse a él atacándolo

– Ouch... eso dejara marca –murmuro divertida, saco su teléfono y saco una foto, luego se las envió.

 _– "Te amo Kuro"_ –le escribio Natsume.

 _– "Buena foto, el perfil perfecto"_ –le adulo Natsuki por un mensaje.

 _– "Lo sé" –_ les respondio divertida, se sentiria mal ya que sabe que no es correcto, pero era tanta la adrenalina, que le emocionaba, además lo dijo, era infantil no inocente _–. "Recuerden, mañana a Diana"_

 _– "El sábado a Estefany"_ –le recordo Natsuki.

 _– "El domingo a los tres"_ –escribio Natsume.

 _– "Y repetimos la semana"_ –volvio a escribir con un emoticon de un guiño.

* * *

Casi dos benditas semanas ya habían pasado desde que empezaron con las bromas, para esto punto la relación entre los tres se volvio mejor y se hablaban con más confianza, cosa que le parecio sospechosa a algunos, principalmente de parte de Natsume.

– La broma a Diana fue la mejor de esta ronda –murmuro Kuro mirando a la chica con la piel verde y cara de "Vale verga la vida".

– La de Estefany igual estuvo buena –susurro la pelinegra, miro a la chica con las múltiples quemaduras en los brazos–, no querrá volver a cocinar en su vida.

– Pero la de hoy –empezo a decir Natsume, sonrió con maldad.

– Y después de esto, empiezan las bromas a los chicos –recordo Kuro, rio divertida hasta noto como venían Shiro, Mikan y Ruka, les hizo una seña de cuernitos que ellos entendieron y empezaron a reirse.

– Queremos hablar con ustedes –hablo Shiro mirandolos seriamente, ellos asintieron y dirigieron sus miradas a él.

– ¿Qué pasa bro? –saludo la choco adicta mirándolo, comiendo un chocolate, como siempre.

– ¿Saben algo de las bromas a Makoto, Diana y Estefany? –pregunto Mikan desconfiada, los tres negaron, ella entrecerró los ojos–, ¿enserio? Se me hace muy raro que justo cuando estas empezaron ustedes se comenzaron a juntar, esas bromas son con complicidad.

– Pues no Gatitos –le dijo Natsume aburrido.

– ¿Qué han estado haciendo juntos? –pregunto Ruka, los tres se miraron.

– _Recuerden actuar raros y misteriosos_ –recordo Kuro mentalmente a ambos, ellos asintieron levemente para que no se notara–. Hemos... estado entrenando nuestros alice –ellos sabían que eso podía pasar, por algo eran muy listos, tenían un plan de respaldo–, como todos tenemos nuestro alice de fuego...

– Queríamos aprender nuevos trucos para calmar nuestra sed de sangre y convencimos a Natsume de aceptar aprender –explico Natsuki abrazando por los hombros al oji rojo que se dejo hacer sorprendiendo a la mayoria.

– Aprender siempre es bueno –dijo el chico apoyándolas.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué ahora? –pregunto el albino dudoso, los tres se quedaron en silencio–, chicos...

– ¿Por qué no ahora? –contraataco Natsuki–, oh miren la hora, ¡A dormir! –grito, Kuro los desaparecio del sitio dejandoles más sospecha a los chicos. Cuando estuvieron fuera del salón chocaron sus puños felicitandose por el plan de distracción.

* * *

En la noche los tres entraron al cuarto del peli morado, Natsume se acercó a él con unas tijeras, tenía una sonrisa psicópata, Natsuki y Kuro estaban preparando algo. Un rato después Natsume le hiso un peinado con los pelos a lo Vegeta, las chica tomaron su mezcla y se la echaron en su cabello, admiraron su obra maestra y tomaron una foto pal recuerdo, se tele transportaron a sus habitaciones, mañana sería interesante.

* * *

Makoto se levantó, cambio y salió de su cuarto, quienes lo veían se volteaban cubriendo sus bocas, evitando reír. Él estaba extrañado pero al llegar a la cafetería todos comenzaron a reír, el chico estaba confundido.

– Oye amigo, sé que te gusta Dragon Ball Z –empezo a decir Jin, rio, a su lado iba Yami, igual riendo–, pero ¿no crees que exageraste?

– ¿Eh? –balbuceo, Yami le dio su charola, él se vio y pego un grito de nena al ver su cabello a lo Vegeta y de amarillos–. ¡QUIEN LO HIZO! –exclamo molesto, vio como ambos se caían al piso de la risa–. ¡Estoy harto!

– Oh dios –escucho una voz a su espalda, volteo viendo a Natsuki, iba llegando a su lado Kuro y Natsume, intentando no reír–, amigo igual me gusta, chócalas –le mostro la mano, él la miro mal–. ¿Qué? Respeto tus gustos, ah cada vez más sensibles –les dijo a los chicos pasando a su lado.

– Hyuuga, estoy casi seguro de que tú lo hiciste –lo apunto molesto, el oji rojo se hizo el indignado.

– Oye, me halaga que pienses que soy tan pro para meterme a tu cuarto y hacerte esta encantadora broma –le respondio con burla, algo raro en el, supongo que se ha estado juntando mucho con las chicas–, pero yo no lo hice, es más ¿porque yo haría eso? Además estaba con ellas –apunto a las chicas quienes asintieron afirmando.

– Si Sasaki, él ha estado conmigo y con Kuro –concordo Natsuki apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

– Pero él me odia...

– Habrá alguien más que te odia –murmuro Kuro mirándolo–. Natsume no fue, él estaba con nosotras –el los miro, no confiaba en Natsume y Natsuki igual era sospechosa porque solía ser algo bromista, pero Kuro no lo era, se alejó de ellos, los tres lo siguieron con la mirada y chocaron los puños–. Hoy Shiro, mañana Ruka.

– Vale ¿Nos ayudas? –pregunto la choco-adicta al unico hombre del grupo.

– ¿Es la unión de fuego, no? –les sonrió cómplice, ambas le imitaron.

* * *

Shiro iba por los pasillos de las habitaciones, pensando en lo que estaba olvidando, sumado al hecho de las bromas, le carcomía la cabeza; por otro lado, los tres tenían una cubeta con hielos, miraron al chico salir y se lo tiraron. El joven iba tan ensimismado que cuando le cayeron los hielo y el agua helada sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, subió en menos de dos segundos a la azotea pero no había nadie, chasqueo la lengua furioso.

Los tres estaban en la habitación de Kuro, esta oyó un timbre y saco del horno unas galletas, los tres salieron a la sala de estar, iban hablando de trivialidades pero al llegar se "sorprendieron" al ver al albino mojado y furioso.

– Dios... ¿¡Qué te paso!? –pregunto la chica, le entrego la bandeja a Natsume y se acercó al chico "preocupada"–. ¿Por qué estas todo mojado?

– Esos bromistas de mierda –gruño encabronado.

– Hueles a perro mojado –susurro Natsuki, Natsume le tapó la boca para evitar enojarlo más de lo que estaba y desquitarce con Kuro.

– Ay, vamos a secarte –pidio la loli, lo tomo de la espalda y lo empujo a las habitaciones, se giró guiñándoles un ojos a los chicos, ellos hicieron lo mismo comiendo unas galletas, cuando ya no estaban los dos chocaron los puños.

* * *

– Quítate la ropa –le pidió la chica estando en la habitación del albino, él se quitó la camisa y se la dio, se metió al baño y salió solo con una toalla enredada en la cintura–. ¿Quién te haría esto? –murmuro secándolas con su alice, Shiro solo se metió en sus pensamientos, ya le empezaba a frustrar el hecho de no recordar lo que había olvidado y con esto–... ro... Shiro... ¡SHIRO! –escucho el grito de su novia, salió de sus pensamientos y la miro–, ya está... –aviso dandole sus ropas.

– Gracias... –susurro, se colocó su camisa y se quito la toalla dejando ver que tenía unos bóxer, se colocó el pantalón y la miro–. ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad?

Kuro lo miro sorprendida–. ¿Te refieres a las...? –el asintió–. No, claro que no ¿Qué voy a saber yo? –pregunto haciendose la ofendida, el chico entrecerro sus ojos y acerco su rostro al de ella analizandola, eso siempre la ponia nerviosa y no fue esta la excepción.

– Has estado muy sospechosa y que te juntes con Natsuki y Natsume...

– ¿Por qué YO querría hacerle algo a Diana o Estefany? tal vez de Makoto si es algo sospechoso por Natsume, pero igual ¿que le harían a ellas? –por suerte los dos Natsus le enseñaron a mentir bien frente a su novio.

– Natsuki no muestra empatía por ellas...

– Pero no es para hacerles bromas –mascullo, le miro molesta–. Te digo la verdad, no tenemos nada que ver.

– No lo sé... por primera vez no puedo creerte –le miró fijamente, la chica sabía que se lo busco, pero no pudo evitar sentirse dolida ¿Qué pasaba si era otra cosa? Si realmente no hubiesen hecho nada y estuvieran entrenando como ellos les mienten ¿No le creeria?

– Oh vaya –su voz se apagó un poco–, no puedes creerle a TU novia ¿verdad? Siendo que yo nunca te mentiría... ¿sabes qué? Vete al demonio –se alejó a la puerta furiosa, el chico la detuvo antes de que saliera–. ¿Qué? –le hablo cortante, algo raro en ella.

– Solo quiero que esto pare, ya estoy harto y preocupado por ellos.

– ¿En especial por Estefany? –pregunto irónica, sabia que se delato con eso, el solo atino a mirarla con sorpresa–, creo que no debí decir eso –fingió arrepentirse–. Te lo dije ¡Vete al demonio! –le grito y se contuvo de no darle un bofeton, abrió la puerta y salió dando un azoton, pero la volvió a abrir–. ¡No, mejor vete al infierno, pobre Elizabeth no tiene porque soportarte! –y de nuevo cerro de un azoton haciendolo sentir algo culpable.

 _Por algo la llaman la reina de las mentiras_

* * *

Ambos pelinegros la vieron entrar furiosa y gritar y maldecir al albino mientras pateaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcanza, se encogieron con algo de miedo, nunca la vieron tener una rabita de ese estilo.

– Oh ya vera, ya vera, le meteré sus dudas por el...

– Calma –pidio Natsuki algo nerviosa–, solo hagamos lo de Ruka y ya –pidio abrazandola, la oji rojo acepto la muestra de afecto y por un momento deseo que su pareja fuera así con ella.

* * *

El rubio iba caminando tranquilo, directo al bosque, quería ver a los animales, al llegar a la granja no vio nada, miro en todas las direcciones curioso, derrepente la puerta se cerro causandole un escalofrío, busco algo que pudiera alumbrar pero entonces alrededor aparecieron varias flamitas color azul, se acerco a una y cuando menos se lo espero estas crecieron mostrando una cara digna de historia de terror japonesa. No reprimio su grito de temor y se dejo caer para atrás sosteniendose el corazón, fue entonces que entro Hikari mirandolo dudosa pues las llamas desaparecieron al momento que la puerta se abrió.

* * *

Mikan miraba a la nada, ella tenía una leve sospecha y en ella estaba ese grupito de tres, obviamente Natsume odiaba a Makoto y con lo visto Natsuki a Diana... pero ¿Kuro a Estefany? Eso no entendía, pero con lo que paso con Shiro y Ruka si la ha hecho sospechar y mucho.

– Descubriré que pasa aquí –murmuro mirando a la ventana donde los vio a los tres hablando, Kuro parecia algo triste lo que le parecio sospechoso y por lo menos no la vio darle ni el buenos días a su pareja.

– Discutieron ayer –aclaro Taiyo quien era vecina del albino y escucho toda la pelea–, al parecer la hizo enojar, si quieres saber que paso despues puedes preguntarle a Natsume o Orenji que son sus vecinos.

Mikan asintio entendiendo y se acerco al mencionado para preguntarle, él la miro algo incomodo–. Al parecer tuvo un ataque de rabia y estuvo golpeando de todo hasta que se calmo –fue la respuesta del chico quien sabía que Shiro dijo algo indebido, el se lo conto.

* * *

Los tres se preparaban para la fase final adentrandose en el bosque, Mikan noto esa acción y se acercó de forma sigilosa a ellos, siguiéndolos, noto como pararon en un lugar y vieron unas cosas, ella corrió a ellos y...

– ¡Los tengo! –grito apuntandolos, los tres la vieron sorprendidos, oh diablos.

– Mikan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto Kuro nerviosa, no la habían notado.

– ¿Qué se traen entre manos? –pregunto con duda, ya no había escapatoria, todos lo sabían–. La verdad.

Natsuki suspiro rendida–. Bien, queríamos hacerlo mañana pero... trae a Shiro y Ruka y les diremos la verdad –esta asintió y fue corriendo a por ellos, los tres se vieron y se prepararon mentalmente para lo que acontecía.

* * *

Los tres veían como los portadores de alice del fuego hablaban, luego como se alejaron formando un círculo

– Tres...

– Dos...

– ¡Ya! –exclamo Kuro, lanzaron fuego al centro, este giro de forma rápida cambiando de colores y cuando menos lo esperaron, fuegos artificiales en el cielo–. ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!... ¡ADELANTADO! –grito sonriendo al albino, este se golpeó mentalmente, era eso lo que no recordaba, mañana era su aniversario de novio con la chica ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?–. Era para mañana, pero como Mikan lo descubrirlo tuve que adelantar –dijo algo sonrojada–, le pedí a Natsuki y Natsume que me ayudaran por que los tres tenemos el alice de fuego, lamentamos parecer tan sospechosos, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa –bajo la mirada "apenada"-

– Entonces esto era lo que tramaban, no me imagine... –intento decir el albino pero se quedó callado, algo avergonzado de sospechar de su novia.

– Suele pasar, nos agarró en mal momento, se dieron confusiones –admitió Natsuki sonriente, amaba sus dotes de actris–, pero si no lo mostrábamos ahora Mikan la iba a cagar, bravo –la miro mal, ella solo rio nerviosa.

– Pero ¿no tardaron mucho en lograr esto? –pregunto Ruka algo extrañado que parecio sencillo para ellos se demorara dos semanas.

– No nos podíamos sincronizar bien, nos tomó tiempo lograrlo, pero si aprovechamos el escándalo de las bromas para pasar inadvertidos –explico, su tierna carita de ángel era una simple mentira–, perdón –bajo la mirada dando un sentimiento de culpa a los otros tres por creer mal de ellos.

– Igual perdón, pero se veía muy ilusionada con esto que no podía decirlo, preferí quedar como sospechosa –tambien se disculpo Natsuki bajando la mirada "apenada".

– Lo sentimos –murmuro Natsume mirando con ganas de reírse, sus compañeras eran buenas actrices, el igual desvió la mirada, pero solo para que no notaran el deje de burla en sus ojos, obvio que a ojos de los otros igual parecía apenado.

– No nosotros sentimos mucho desconfiar de ustedes –hablo Shiro ruborizandose un poco sintiendose muy culpable.

– Perdón, creo que arruine la sorpresa –dijo Mikan igual roja de la vergüenza, mientras se mordía el labio.

– ¿Uh? –balbuceo Kuro–. Claro que no, no arruinaron nada, sé que es un poco incomoda la situación pero aun así podemos disfrutar de la función –sonrió con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

Lo que no captaron es que esa igual era su venganza, hacerlos sentir culero mientras ellos se regocijan en el fondo. Oh, qué suerte tenían que les agarro en fecha previa al aniversario del albino y la oji rojo. Las tres parejas se fueron a un lugar distinto a ver el espectáculo de luces, Kuro y Shiro se encontraban sentados viendo los fuegos artificiales, el albino no sabía que decir, se sentía muy culpable, primero por olvidar su aniversario y segundo por desconfiar de la chica, Kuro lo noto.

– Ya no te preocupes, lo importante es que pude hacerlo y mostrártelo –le sonrió calidamente recostandose en él.

– Lo sé pero... soy el peor novio del mundo –murmuro–, no sé cómo pagártelo –la chica sonrió divertida, se acercó a él y lo beso, el no tardo en corresponder.

– Así estará bien –susurro aun cerca del chico, en estos momentos debería sentirse culpable por lo que hizo y decirle la verdad mientras le pide perdón... pero...–, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, me dolió un poco.

– Lo prometo, ¿sabes? Mañana te invito a comer –le propuso guiñandole un ojo ocasionando que la joven se sonrojara.

– ¿Es una cita?

– Sí –respondio abrazandola, ella sonrio alegre de que su plan saliera bien. Se acerco nuevamente y lo beso mientras susurraba un suave "Te amo".

– Nunca me arrepentiré de ser tu novia...

– Ni yo –susurro el albino dejandose llevar por ese ambiente romantica que abundaba a su alrededor–. Te amo...

* * *

El rubio miraba el espectáculo de luces, oyó como se acercaban a él, vio a la pelinegra y antes de decir nada ella le abrazo–. ¡Perdón! –fue lo que exclamo con los ojos cerrados, Ruka se sorprendio pero se dejo abrazar–, lamento haber sido cortante, estaba molesta porque te fuiste con esas chicas, sé que no es tu culpa y que solo quisiste ser amable pero...

– Esta bien –murmuro–, yo lo lamento, por creer que tenías que ver con las bromas y por hacerte preocupar.

– No tienes nada que disculparte –sonrio tiernamente–, por eso igual use de excusa lo de Kuro, quiero pedirte disculpas con los fuegos artificiales –se separó con un leve sonrojo– y claro, la próxima vez que alguien te moleste yo te protegeré, se aprovecharon de nuestra lejanía~

– Gracias –le sonrio y la abrazo de nuevo dandole un beso en la cabeza sacandole una risa.

* * *

Por otro lado estaban Mikan y Natsume ambos en silencio, el chico se animo a decir algo y solamente para molestarala.

– Casi lo arruinas lunares –le dijo un tanto molesto, aunque en el fondo se regocijaba, estaba algo resentido con ella por apoyar al peli mora... digo al rubio, rio internamente ante ese recuerdo.

– Lo sé, estoy muy avergonzada y eso que Kuro solo quería hacer una sorpresa –empezo a decir entre balbuceos torpes, el joven le abrazo por el cuello sorprendiendola.

– No pasa nada, es normal, como dijo Natsuki, nos agarró en mal momento, es complicado tratar con esas dos chicas... –le respondio para calmarla, todo mientras en su mente pensaba–. _Mentira, seguro si fuésemos hermanos seriamos los más crack de mundo_ –pensó divertido, pues se sincronizaban mejor de lo que esperaban, incluso ese truco lo aprendieron en dos noches.

– Eres una buena persona –comento Mika y le abrazo por el cuello– y disculpa por sospechar, como odias a Makoto.

– Vegeta –se burlo a lo que ella le miro mal–, admito que lo disfrute...

Los tres chicos miraban su trabajo, claro, eso no lo harían de nuevo, ya tenían suficiente, probablemente algún día se volvieran a juntar pero por ahora, terminaba la unión del fuego.

* * *

 **Eso de que los personajes solo se relación que sus amigos de toda la vida o su pareja, no se, es que siempre veo a la mayoría de los fic's a Natsume de antisocial con Ruka, Mikan y a veces Tsubasa, o claro que Youchi, eso es un poco falso, digo de miles de personas hablar con 3, 4, y cuando Kuro salio, me di cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Natsume xD, espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7: Humanizados

**Advertencia: Este capitulo podría hacerte llorar, si de nuevo más pasados de mierda, disfruten la historia.**

 **Hola a todos, ¿yo? publicando temprano, jaja, no pasa nada raro solo que... ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN hoy es firma de calificaciones, lo bueno es que es a la entrada, para cuando salga a los padres se le bajo el coraje, el perro cobarde. Deséenme suerte**

* * *

Bruce estaba acostado con Fuyu encima de él jugando con sus orejas, a su lado Poizum leía un libro sobre las ventajas de ser una serpiente venenosa, a su lado Susi estaba acostada descansando. Un rato después llego Usagi saltando, logro escaparse de Ruka, quien estaba estudiando.

Los cinco se vieron y fueron a lo más profundo del bosque encontrando esa enorme cascada, se acostaron a descansar, cuando sus dueños hacían payasadas ellos iban a descansar de ellos. Usagi se levantó curioso viendo una luz de adentro de la cascada, llamo la atención de Fuyu y Poizum, los tres fueron a dentro, Bruce levanto la mirada al no sentir a Fuyu encima suyo, llamo la atención de Susi y ambos miraron como estos entraban a la cascada, siguiéndolos, por temor a que les pasara algo.

* * *

 **Humanizados.**

– Tengo sueño –murmuro Natsuki recostándose en el hombro de Ruka–, se me olvido que había examen de inglés –bostezo, quedando, segundos después, dormida.

– Se quedó dormida –comento Mikan, todos rodaron los ojos ante la obviedad dicha.

– Pobre –dijo Ruka, rio acariciando el cabello de la chica–, ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde estará Usagi?

– ¿Quién sabe? –respondio Mitsuki sin dejar de ver sus apuntes–, vi que se fue al bosque ¿vamos a buscarlos?

– Si... pero –el rubio miro a la chica quien seguía apoyada en su hombro.

– Mitsuki y yo vamos a buscarlos –propuso Kobato levantándose y jalando a su prima.

* * *

Las dos llegaron a la entrada del bosque pero...

– Podrías relajarte, enojarte no te ayudara de nada –dijo la voz de un joven, bastante tranquilo.

– ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¡Soy un humano, un jodido humano! –grito una voz un poco más joven pero más agresiva, ambas se miraron sin entender que pasaba.

– No te enojes, cuando te enojas das miedo –sono una tercera voz, de un tono más joven y jugueton.

– ¿Ves? Cuando te enojas le das miedo –le dijo tranquila la primera voz, un tono burlon era notable bajo esa calma.

– Cállate.

Las dos observaron a tres chicos, el primero era alto de cabello verde y ojos de reptil amarillos, tenía un saco y pantalón verde y zapatos negros. Estaba con un libro en mano y una pose tranquila y erguida.

El segundo era más bajo, le llegaba a los hombros del primero, tenía el pelo negro con unos mechones amarillo mostaza, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía una sudadera negra abierta, mostrando una camisa amarillo mostaza, igual usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros con cadenas y unos convers negros, usaba un collar con puas rojas, tenía a una cara de "Odio mi puta existencia" e iba de brazos cruzados.

El tercero era un niño, le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura del segundo, su pelo era gris con las raíces negras, tenía un ojo azul y el otro verde, vestía un short gris, sudadera gris con gorrito, usaba unos tenis color negro, este sostenía la mano del segundo y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Ambas se miraron, los tres las observaron–. ¡Mamá Mitsuki! –saludo el más pequeño alzando su mano efusivo, la chica lo miro con sorpresa, observo eso ojos y...

– ¡FUYU! –grito viendo, el asintió, Kobato miro impactada a los que se supone eran sus mascotas.

– Eso significa que ustedes son... –la peli azul apunto a los otros dos, ambos asintieron.

– Poizum –se apuntó el peli verde– y Bruce –apunto al enojón.

– Me cago en todo –gruño el pelinegro molesto, ambas se vieron aun perturbadas.

– Llama a los chicos, urgentemente –aviso Mitsuki algo perturbada.

* * *

– A ver, a ver, déjenme ver si entendí –empezo a decir Natsuki, se puso una mano en la frente–, me dicen que nuestras mascotas ¡SON HUMANOS! –grito alarmada. Todos observaron al trio con asombro.

– Ni idea de que paso... –empezo a decir Kobato, observo analíticamente a Bruce–, exactamente así me lo imagine humanizado... a Poizum me lo imagine más bajo.

– Soy una serpiente, relativamente soy alto –le respodio con calma la serpiente, Yami lo analizaba.

– Si eres... mi Poizum... cuéntame un secreto que solo él sepa –pidio la emo desconfiada.

– Usted fue la verdadera culpable del robo de galletitas a Kuro, no Mikan –le dijo divertido, la chica sonrió complacida.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo fuiste tú!? –grito Mikan furiosa, la chica sonrió nerviosa escondiendose destras de Poizum y Bruce.

– Puta, tenías que contar ese –se quejó.

– ¿Chicos? –llamo alguien a sus espaldas, se acercó un pequeño albino y de ojos rojos, era un poco más bajo que Fuyu, tenía una camisa y short blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color, igual un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas–. Aquí están... uh –miro a todos hasta identificar a un rubio, se puso nervioso–. Ruka-sama...

– ¿Usagi? –pregunto Ruka sorprendido, el pequeño asintió–, vaya, igual eres humano...

– Perdón, pero estábamos de curiosos, diría que yo soy el culpable, por favor perdónenme –hizo una carita tan tierna que te da diabetes. Yami empezo a chillar mientras lo abrazaba con ternura ocasionando que todos la miren con una gotita en la sien.

– Perdónenlo, solo miren su carita –puso al chico frente a ella, este con una cara tierna e inocente.

– Sí –emepezo a decir Ruka mientras alejaba al conejito de Yami por miedo a violación- no estoy molesto, solo sorprendido –le acaricio el pelo, una voz sono a sus espaldad haciendo que voltean nuevamente.

– Que bien que no se hayan molestado –dijo esa persona aliviada, todos notaron a una quinta figura, ahora femenina, su pelo era violeta y brillante y unos ojos azul claro, tenía una coleta alta y lo que restaba de su pelo suelto, usaba una blusa, falda y mayon violeta, unos zapatos cafés.

– ¿Susi? No tú –se lamento Natsuki, la pegaso le sonrió apenada.

– Perdón, estuvimos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado... –explico soltando una risa.

– No se enojen, Susi y Bruce solo fueron a cuidarnos –empezo a decir Usagi de forma arrepentida.

– ¡Eso demuestra que en el fondo si nos quiere! –exclamo Fuyu abrazando al otro perro por la cintura mientras soltaba algunas risas.

– No... significa que si no lo hacia Natsuki me castra... –murmuro mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

– No es tan malo –empezo a decir Kuro–, venga vamos a buscar ayuda, ustedes quédense por aquí mientras tanto –todos empezaron a ir por diferentes direcciones.

– ¿Quién quiere ir a clases? –pregunto el pequeño sin raza, Poizum y Usagi alzaron la mano, el igual.

– A no, tú te quedas aquí –le gruño el doberman sabiendo como era el pequeño peli gris.

– Pero pasear por el bosque no estará mal –murmuro Susi con una sonrisa–. Usagi ¿vamos a la granja? –este asintió.

– Yo si voy a clases, siempre quise hacerlo –aviso Poizum, se alejó y antes de que el doberman pudiese detenerlo–. Fuyu corre –indico al pequeño, el chico corrió lejos del alcance de Bruce quien gruño.

– Hijo de perra –mascullo mirando a la serpiente con odio. Poizum lo miro unos segundos y sonrio tranquilamente.

– No... en realidad el hijo de perra eres tú.

– ¡SABES DE QUE HABLO! –grito corriendo tras Fuyu, al menos Poizum era más inteligente, pero ese chicuelo era una pesadilla–. ¡FUYU VEN AQUÍ!

* * *

– Me pregunto... –hablo Susi observando a la granja, atrajo la mirada del conejito–. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la Reina Isabela si supiera que su Pegaso es humano?

– Sería interesante –murmuro Usagi dando brinquitos–, solo espero volver a la normalidad, me gusta estar en brazos de Ruka-sama.

– A mí me gusta volar, extraño mis alas –menciono la pegaso mirando a su espalda.

– Susi-san ¿cree que fue buena idea dejar a Bruce solo?

– Si... porque sé que Poizum hará lo que se le pegue su gana... ahora que lo pienso de humano se ve muy guapo, me pregunto si causara revuelos en la academia –empezo a decir para su misma, el conejito la miro curioso.

– ¿Susi-san? Siendo usted un Pegaso ¿Cómo sabe cuándo un hombre es guapo o no?

– No hay que ser genios para darse cuente de que esto es un fic basado en un anime, aquí todos son guapos y perfectos **(NO ME JODAS)**

– ¿Fic? ¿Anime? –pregunto el más pequeño ladeando la cabeza.

– No entenderías –soltó una risita.

* * *

– ¡Vuelve aquí niñato del demonio! –le grito Bruce a Fuyu corriendo tras él, la gente que los veía quedaban enamorados, bueno, la pobleación femenino y los homosexuales. El pequeño solto una risa, lo bueno es que su raza indefinida era más rápida que un labrador–. Si me metes en problemas... ¡Me como todos tus chocolates! –amenazo, el chico paro en seco, dejando que sus talones produjeran un sonido a lo Acme y que estos se enterraran en la tierra–. Al fin –lo tomo como a un costal de papas y se lo llevo de regreso al bosque.

– Aburrido~ –canturreo el pequeñin siendo cargado, pero una idea se le vino a la mente, miro las orejas, ahora humanas, de Bruce y empezó a acariciarlas, el joven se estremeció ante esto, su punto débil. El chiquillo solto una risa al notar como se tensaba mientras comenzaba a morderle la oreja, las chicas que veían la escena no tardaban en pensar mal sin saber que el pequeño perrito humanizado lo hacía por jugar, sin ninguna intención de más, pero es que a los perritos les gusta jugar a morderse las orejas o la cola... pero no iba a jugar con el trasero de su amigo, pervertidas.

– Oye deja eso –suplico Bruce bastante tenso, quería echarse y dejarse hacer mimos, pero era consciente de lo raro que se vería en esos momentos.

– A ti te gusta –murmuro Fuyu aun jugando con la oreja de su compañero, criatura más inocente.

– Cuando lleguemos al bosque –pidio en un susurro para que solo el niño lo oyera, este asintió convencido y retomaron su camino.

* * *

– No hay nada –se quejó Natsuki leyendo otro libro, a su lado Shiro, Natsume y Ruka, quienes decidieron investigar.

– Creo que tengo algo –aviso el albino, todos se miraron y se acercaron–, habla sobre una cascada que te puede conceder un deseo... el problema es que esta solo se pone a cierta hora, la próxima es a las tres –miro a sus compañeros quienes asintieron.

Natsume tomo la palabra–. Vamos a presentar el examen de inglés, tomamos las clases correspondientes y llevamos a los chicos a la cascada para que pidan el deseo de volver a ser animales

– Buen plan –respondio Ruka mirandolo–, avisemos a los demás.

– Listo –dijo Natsuki con el celular en manos–, nos veremos en el salón, vamos –todos dejaron los libros que tomaron donde debían y salieron en busca de su salón.

* * *

Bruce estaba acostado dejando que el pequeño Fuyu le hiciera mimos, no podía evitarlo, le encantaba que le acariciaran las orejas, sus dueños le solían hacer caricias en la oreja... cuando aún se preocupaban por él, sin evitarlo puso una mueca melancólica, recordando cuando estos no tenía mucho dinero, el necesario.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Fuyo al verlo triste, este negó–, vamos ¿Qué pasa? Somos amigos –le sonrio como solo el pequeño sabia hacer, el doberman se lo penso un rato y solto un suspiro.

– Me acorde de mis antiguos dueños –murmuro con la voz apagada.

– Oh ya ¿los chicos te secuestraron? –pregunto curioso, no dudaba que sus buenos dueños hicieran algo así, se daba cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza.

– Mis dueños eran clase media, un día me encontraron en un callejón oscuro, cuando mi señora aún era humilde pidió a su marido que me llevaran, a pesar de saber que yo era una raza peligrosa y violenta, apenas era un niño... pase mi vida con ellos cinco años para ser precisos... entonces ellos entraron a un negocio con una gran oportunidad y lograron ganar muchísimo dinero –su voz se pauso–. Como cualquier persona con dinero, lo quisieron aprovechar en los viajes que jamás pudieron hacer, yo estaba feliz, las primeras ocasiones me llevaban si o si, aquí el problema era los trámites para llevarme en avión, entonces decidieron ya no hacerlo, en un principio lo entendí porque igual así podría proteger nuestra casa y siempre me dejaban comida para más de un mes, no tardaban más de dos semanas en sus vacaciones por el trabajo.

– Bruce... –intento decir Fuyu notando que el mayor hacia algunas muecas.

– Pero... poco a poco dejaron de interesarles lo que me pasara, se iban por meses de viaje y yo debía alimentarme de las sobras o de los desperdicios, debido al hambre ataque a una niña que me quito mi "comida" –su mirada oscureció–, les demandaron por el daño a la chiquilla, ellos entonces empezaron a considerarme peligroso. Tiempo después nos mudamos, mandaron a hacer una casa en una zona apartada así evitaban que yo causara más caos, a lado había una casa deshabitada, pero estaba a nombre de alguien, incluso había muebles, cinco camas en los cuartos; ellos ahora si se iban y yo a veces pasaba mucha hambre, no había nadie alrededor a quien robarle el desperdicio –sin saber cuándo, lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, por eso amaba ser un perro y no exponer tantos sus emociones con expresiones corporales–. Un día... ellos llegaron, un grupo de diez adolescentes entraron como si nada y empezaron a vivir, a veces veía como salían en las noches y regresaban con heridas y sangre, entonces la conocí, al principio la ataque, empezando a morderla, gran mi sorpresa cuando ella igual me ataco cual animal salvaje.

– Yami...

– "Los perros igual sienten odio" me dijo un día, mirándome con tristeza, desde entonces me trato mejor, siempre traía comida para mí, en los día lluviosos me invitaba a entrar, todos me trataban bien, no como a un perro... como a un amigo más, Yami siempre estaba conmigo, jugando, peleando o llamándome "Bani" –rio ante eso–, no dude en aceptar irme con ellos cuando dijeron que se mudaban... –sintió como el cachorrito lo abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

– Todo lo que tuviste que sufrir... no es justo –sollozo aun abrazándolo–. ¿Por qué algunos humanos son así?

– ¿Fuyu? –balbuceo Bruce mirandolo con sorpresa–, a ti... ¿Qué te paso?

– Yo tenía casa, comodidades, de todo, mi madre era mascota de unos ricachones y se embarazo de algún perro de la calle, yo y mis hermanos nacimos, crecimos y aprendimos a vivir como cualquier otro perrito, pero debido a que somos una raza juguetona llegábamos a destruir la casa, los señores se molestaron y nos sacaron a todos, menos a mi madre, todos como buenos hermanos emprendimos un viaje por las calles, juntos. Al principio lo sobrellevamos, cuando eres cachorrito todos te dan de comer y te tratan lindo... pero un día –un sonido igual a un carro deteniéndose paso por su mente–, íbamos cruzando la calle todos juntos, éramos ocho en total, un carro iba a gran velocidad... no pudo parar a tiempo... de ocho solo quedamos cuatro –su voz se fue apagando–, yo quede muy traumado con eso, pero tenía a mis otros hermanos, buscamos la forma de sobrellevarlo, con el tiempo, la tierna figura que llevábamos se hizo más miserable, la gente solo nos veía pasar con desagrado, no teníamos a nadie, buscábamos comida de la basura y un día... entramos a un callejón oscuro y lúgubre, pero el hambre no te deja pensar las cosas, cuando menos me di cuenta ya corría por mi vida, lejos de un grupo de... de dobermans, quienes nos perseguían enfurecidos por robar de su alimento.

– ... No me digas... –balbuceo Bruce con sorpresa.

– Yo solo corría junto a mis hermanos, pero uno de ellos tropezó, quedando a merced de esos perros –su llanto se intensifico–, siempre fui muy rápido, al más rápido de todos, yo no supe cuando mi hermano tropezó, cuando me di cuenta ya no tenía hermanos... Bruce ¡Yo no pude hacer nada! si me hubiese dado cuenta –hizo una pausa mientras el mayo lo abrazo con fuerza, le era raro ver a su amigo tan triste cuando siempre era alegre y jugueton, igual le dolia–, solo seguí corriendo, temiendo por mi vida, entonces vi como un coche entraba a una escuela, me precipite y esquivando a todo obstáculo entre al mismo tiempo que las rejas se cerraban, vi como esos perros intentaron entrar pero no se les hizo, yo solo me adentre más y más, logre robar comida y volví a mi antigua "gloria", así viví una temporada en Gakuen alice, hasta que mamá Mitsuki me encontró y me llevo con sus amigos, realmente... ten conformas con su amor e ignoras quienes son realmente...

El perrito siguió llorando en brazos de su compañero, este alzo su vista viendo a Susi, Usagi y Poizum, el conejillo con lagrimas en los ojos, la pegaso mordiendo su labio en una expresión deprimida, el serpiente trataba de mantenerse firme pese a que le llego esa historia y unos recuerdos le invadieron, a su lado estaban Kuro y Mikan hechas un mar de lágrimas y con ellas Hotaru y Hikari viéndolos con tristeza. Probablemente esa humanización ayudo a que sacaran un poco ese dolor acumulado, quien lo diría, los animales igual tienen su pasado.

Ya era el termino de clases, todos iban con los animalitos a la cascada, esperaron a que dieran las tres y todas las mascotas fueron a donde se mostraba la luz, esperaron un rato y cuando salieron, se vio a un labrador con un perrito gris encima de él jugando con sus orejas, una serpiente con un libro en su cola, un pegaso caminando con un conejito en su lomo, Ruka acaricio a Susi y tomo a Usagi en sus brazos, todos suspiraron aliviados y regresaron a los edificios de habitaciones, los animales se quedaron en el bosque menos Usagi, quien se fue con Ruka.

– Ahora que lo pienzo –empezó a hablar Poizum en su idioma natal–, que dezeo pidieron para convertirnoz en humanoz.

– Yo no pedí nada... –respondio Susi tranquilamente estirando las alas.

– Ni yo –contesto Bruce en ladridos, miraron al restante quien jugaba con una mariposa.

– ¿Uh?... ¡Wau! bueno, yo en ese momento estaba pensando lo bueno que sería ser humano... –sonrió angelicalmente causandole ternura a los tres.

– Bueno... voy a dormir –aviso el doberman y se echó al pasto con los ojos cerrados.

– Yo iré al reino de los ángeles –informo Susi formando un portal y se adentrandose.

– Yo iré a moleztar a Jin –explico Poizum alejandose.

– Yo me quedo aquí solito –se quejó Fuyu, miro a Bruce que estaba profundamente dormido–. Lo que pedí fue que alguien entendiera mi dolor –bajo la mirada– quería sacar lo que tenía guardado... perdón –se acostó a dormir, no sin antes oír un tierna voz.

 _Tú no tienes la culpa, pequeño_

El cachorrito sonrió antes de caer dormido, no fue tan malo quedar humanizados.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Lo admito, casi lloro al escribirlo, pero como soy una macha pecho abultado, me aguante... aparte estaba en casa de mi abuela y no, no, no, jamás lloraría frente a alguien, al menos en mi cuarto tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, bueno eso es todo por hoy, bye bye.**


	8. OVA

Era un lindo día para cualquier ser humano que ame los días soleados, no para usted lector que seguramente es un subnormal que ama los día de frío como OkamiDan. Regresando al tema, cierto cachorro de nombre Fuyu se encontraba paseando a lado del bosque en busca de su buen amigo Poizum o tal vez jugar con Usagi, no veía probable encontrarse con Susi, pero si así era la invitaría a jugar. Su caminata se detuvo al chocar con algo, sacudió su cabeza quejándose porque su nariz le dolía. Escucho un pequeño gruñido.

– ¡Wau! Wau, wau wau wau wau wa... u **(¡Oh! Perdón, no me fije por donde i... ba)** –se quedó callado al ver frente a él un gran doberman el cual lo volteo a ver, seguro que si fuera un humano tendría una ceja en alto. El pequeño comenzó a reír nervioso mientras retrocedía lentamente traspirando del miedo, el gran perro se acero a él, era notable la diferencia de tamaños, seguramente Fuyu podría ser simplemente la cabeza de ese gran animal.

Bruce miro al asustado perrito, juraba que si fuese humano tendría la cara blanca por el miedo, hasta parecía que se echaría a llorar. Entonces lo recordó–. "Un perrito, chiquito, como el chihuahua que se comió Yami la otra vez, pero un poco más grande y gordito, como quien dice más normal"

Se comenzó a acercar a medida que Fuyu iba para atrás, hasta que quedó acorralado contra una pared, el pequeño sin raza empezó a planear una distracción para luego echarse a correr, confiaba en su velocidad.

– ¿Wau wau? **(¿Eres Fuyu?)** –pregunto Bruce mirándolo curioso, el pequeñín parpadeo confundido.

– Wau **(Si)**

– Wau, wau wau wau wau, wau wau wau wau, wau, wau, wau **(Bueno, mi nombre es Bruce, soy amigo de Yami, Natsuki, Mikan, de ellos)**

– ¿¡Wau!? **(¿¡Enserio!?)** –pregunto sorprendido, entonces proceso lo dicho–. Wau wau wau wau **(Eso significa que volvieron)** –dijo sorprendido, Bruce asintió.

– Wau wau wau wau wau, ¿Wau wau wau wau wa...? **(La verdad es que me perdí, ¿Me puedes ayudar a...?)** –iba a preguntar pero cuando lo noto el cachorrito lo jalaba directo al salón, aquello le extraño, antes parecía temerle y ahora... se preguntó ¿Por qué? Convivía con una serpiente así que otro perro no debía ser nada para el cachorro...

– Wau wau wau wau wau, wau wau **(Perdón por lo de hace un rato, te confundí)** –le dijo Fuyu soltando algo como una risita.


	9. Chapter 8: Cambio de sexo

**Advertencia: Este capitulo es muy bizarro, usted al leer esto, me deja libre de cualquier demanda por daños a la persona.**

 **Hola a todos, ya se, con inicios como estos [Inserte flechita apuntando arriba] Ni ganas de leer xD, esto salió de la parte más retorcida de mi mente.**

* * *

– Isabela estoy aburrida~ –exclamo la figura misteriosa, la reina la miro divertida por su reaccion.

– Podrías ver lo que hacen los chicos –le propuso amablemente, leyendo algunos papeles.

– ¡Buena idea! –exclamo levantándose y yendo a la sala donde observaban a los jovenes.

– ¿Cree que es buena idea dejarla sola? –pregunto Yefri a la reina dejándole una taza de té, la mujer asintio.

– No es tan mala –respondio, el adulto negó–, además... tengo que hablar contigo.

– ¿Dígame reina? –pregunto con su tono amable de siempre, la mujer lo miro vacilante unos momentos y después solo suspiro.

– Pues... no, no es nada importante –negó despejando sus ideas un tanto alocadas–, quiero ir al pueblo.

– La acompaño –ofreció mirándola fijamente, algo en el comportamiento de la mujer era extraño.

– No es necesario que te molestes.

– No es ninguna molestia, me agrada pasar tiempo a su lado –le sonrio un poco, la dama le miro confundida a lo que su sonrisa se amplio.

– Veamos, ojos se sapo, alas de alicornio y saliva de ogro –número la figura misteriosa, echo las cosas en un caldero–, le ponemos al máximo y ¡Voala! –exclamo, miro la mezcla la cual eran ahora polvos, se acercó a bola de cristal, saco un cable y lo conecto en un costado, la otra punta la conecto a una pantalla plana gigante, hecho los polvos en la bola–. Esto estará bueno~

* * *

Todos en Gakuen despertaban, era lunes, comienzo de la semana escolar. Mikan se levantó con pereza, miro a su alrededor buscando disipar el sueño, soltó un bostezo y se levantó yendo al baño. Se hecho agua en la cara para quitar un poco del sueño, levanto su vista al espejo, lo primero que hizo fue quedarse quieta con los ojos abierto... lo segundo fue alejarse y empezar a toquetearse y lo tercero...

Grito horrorizada, pero en este caso ella no fue la única en gritar, fueron muchos gritos, masculinos y femeninos los cuales gritaban, despertando a la academia.

* * *

 **Cambio de sexo**

Mikan bajo a la sala donde estaban todos haciendo bullicio, creo que ya sabrán que paso, Mikan tenía el pelo corto y terminaba en puntas un tanto alzadas, su altura aumento... oh claro, también olvide mencionar que es hombre.

– ¿¡Qué demonios paso!? –pregunto desesperado, su voz igual cambio a una más masculina.

– Yo igual me lo pregunto lunares –dijo una chica de pelo a la cintura y voz profunda, sin dejar de ser femenina, y para aumentar el fanservice, tenía una pechonalidad grande más no inhumana.

– ¿Natsume? –pregunto el castaño picando su mejilla, la joven quito su mano bruscamente–. Sí, eres Natsume.

– ¿Por qué carajos soy una mujer? –pregunto alguien bajando una joven de pelo ondulado y blanco, le llegaba a la cintura, igual tenía una gran pechonalidad, era el tsundere favorito de muchas.

– Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo –murmuro un joven rubio claro, se pelo era más corto que el de Mikan e incluso era más alto, todos sabían que era Hikari.

– ¿¡Cómo carajos soy hombre!? –exclamo Yami bajando a lo loco, se miró extrañado, nunca había tenido un cuerpo de hombre a pesar de que en el pasado su voz sonara a la de uno, su pelo era igual al de Mikan y aún conservaba su fleco cubriendo su ojo, era solo unos centímetros más bajo que el rubio.

– Ni idea –respondio Hikari aburrido, vio bajar a Orenji y Taiyo, Orenji tenía su pelo a los hombros y unos pechos más normales, igual era más baja que Shiro, en cambio Taiyo tenía el pelo corto como el de Hikari, con unos pequeños risos y era de la misma altura que Mikan–. Hola.

– ¿A todos les paso? –pregunto Orenji, su voz sonaba angelical.

– Al parecer –respondio yami toqueteandose curioso, no le molestaba ser hombre, así se viola me...

– Vaya –murmuro Taiyo sorprendido, su voz sonaba normal para ser un hombre.

– ¡Chicos, chicos, cambie de sexo! –grito Nathali entrando, su pelo era corto como el de Hikari y Taiyo, y era un poco más bajo que el segundo–. Oh ustedes igual...

A medida que los minutos trascurrian la gente empezo a juntar, por parte de las mujeres vueltas hombres tenemos a Mun que estaba igual que Hikari, pero era de la altura de Yami; Kuro que tenía el pelo a los hombros y era más bajo que Nathali; Sora tenía el pelo corto con sus mechas azules, tenía la altura de Yami; Kobato tenía el pelo como el de Mikan y la altura de la misma; Mitsuki tenía el pelo a la espalda, era un poco más alto que Mikan; Hotaru tenía el pelo igual pero era más alto y sus ragos más masculinos obviamente, su estatura estaba entre Mikan y Yami; Anna tenía el pelo un poco más largo que ellas pero no le llegaba a los hombros y era de la altura de Mikan; Nonoko teiena el mismo peinado que Anna pero más alto, auque más bajo que Hotaru; Sumire si tenía el pelo corto y era de la altura de Hotaru; Pilar tenía su pelo un poco arriba de los hombros, Diana con el pelo como el de Mikan, Estefany tenía el pelo como Kuro y Carrie como el de Sumire, las cuatro tenían la altura de Hotaru y Sumire.

Con los hombres convertidos en mujeres tenemos a Jin que vencía a Shiro por un parde centímetros y su pelo le llegaba a la espalda, tenía pechos normales: Shinera más alta que Jin y Shiro y su pelo le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura,sus pechos eran más grandes que los de Jin; Sergio tenía el pelo a los hombros,sus pechos eran casi del mismo tañana que la de ojos bicolor y la estatura de Shin;Yoshin e Irie tenían su pelo a la espalda, pechos normales y eran de la alturade Natsume, que era entre Shin y Jin; Koko tenía su pelo un poco más debajo delos hombros, pechos algo pequeños y de la altura de Jin; Kitsune era igual perounos centímetros más alto; Linchou tenía el pelo a los hombros, pechos normalesy era de la estatura de Orenji; Makoto tenía el pelo a la espalda y la mismaestatura que Natsume; para el final tenemos a Ruka, tenía el pelo a la cinturay pechos normales, era de la altura de Natsume.

– ¡Oh chicos! ¿están bien? –pregunto una mujer rubia entrando, con el pelo a la espalda, pechos grandes pero no como los de Shiro y Natsume, usaba un camisón rosa con detalles negros, todos la vieron con rareza su profesora.

– ¿Narumi-sensei? ¿Por qué usa un camisón? –pregunto Mikan perturbado.

– Oh vamos, Mikan, no se ve mal –se quejó la dama, se miró, en realidad se veía bien.

– Aun anoche estaba todo normal... acabamos de despertar –murmuro Natsume cruzandose de brazos mientras la miraba con desagrado, Narumi se quedó en silencio.

– Gay.

– Dejando de lado eso ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto la adulta, todos negaron sin saber. Oyeron como alguien bajaba, miraron a esa dirección y muchos hombres comenzaron a chillar como fanboys, tomemos en cuenta de que son mujeres hechas hombres. Un pelinegro peinado como Mikan bajaba somnoliento, era igual de alto que Hotaru y venia sin camisa, solo con un pantalón blanco, tenía el abdomen algo marcado.

– Hola –saludo el joven tranquilamente sonriendo de lado dandole un toque más irresistible para los demás y poniendo roja a Orenji quien finamente era homosexual.

– ¿Dormiste sin camisa? –pregunto su primo perturbado, hace una noche aún era mujer.

– No, cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que era hombre –empezo a decir sentandose en el sillón de forma despreocupada–, tenía calor y aprovechando la situación me quite la camisa, puta que hace calor –todos lo veían con una gotita, ya sabían cómo sería Natsuki de hombre.

– Ahora que lo pienso –murmuro Hikari atrayendo la mirada de muchos–, el tamaño de los pechos de una mujer es el equivalente al tamaño de miembro de un hombre –explico su teoria, todos observaron a Natsume y Shiro quienes se sonrojaron, de la población femenina eran los que tenían los pechos más grandes.

– Ya sabemos quiénes son lo menos agraciados –comento Sora mirando con burla a Koko y Kitsune quienes igual se sonrojaron.

– ¿Entonces Kuro es el menos agraciado? –cuestiono Sumire, todos negaron.

– Copa C papu –presumio Yami a lo que todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa mirando al joven que se puso algo rojo.

– En realidad soy B –murmuro avergonzado.

– Eso es mentira, si ya te aprietan tus sostenes –le dijo Shiro, todos voltearon a ver a la albina que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso roja. Decidieron ignorar ese hecho.

– ¡Esperen! –grito Nathali llamando la atención de todos–. ¡Ahora podemos comprobar! ¿Quién tiene los pechos más grande Yami o Jin? –pregunto, todos se pusieron a analizar.

– Yami –concluyo Mikan.

– ¡La sabia! ¡Jin sera el uke de Yami! –grito Natsuki victorioso, la joven mencionada grito poniéndose roja, Yami solo rio de buena gana ganandose un regaño.

– Pero igual, si es chato es seme, si tiene trasero es uke, si esta normal probablemente sea suke –aclaro Orenji, todos se pusieron a analizar eso.

– Volvimos a lo mismo –se lamento Mikan, Yami tenía más trasero.

– Ahora que lo pienso... –murmuro Nathali, miro atentamente a su, ahora, novia–, puta, yo sería el uke con una u otra forma –hizo una mueca.

– No sé, tenemos un cambio de sexo ¿y ustedes se ponen a hablar de quien sería el uke o de quien tiene más atributos? –pregunto Diana con una mueca a lo que todos asienten–, entonces Suta-san es el más agraciado... –concluye, la mayoria asienté de acuerdo. El mencionado mira a la ventana aburrido.

– Quiero hacer algo, aprovechando mi condición –murmuro Natsuki sonriendo macabramente, se acercó a las dos más pechonas y comenzó a masajearles los senos dejando a todos boquiabiertos–. Listo, ahora puedo morir en paz –declaro soltandolas, ambas estaban rojas.

– Hijo de toda...

– Tu puta madre...

– ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –gritaron para comenzar a golpearlo a lo que el joven rio cubriendose.

– Wey, acaban de toquetear a tu novia –le dijo Yami a Kuro quien estaba sorprendido, su cabello lo ato en una cola baja.

– Teoría comprobada... Natsuki siendo hombre es un pervertido –murmuro Mun, todos asintieron mirando como las dos chicas le gritoneaban.

– No se de que les sorprende –comento Sora–, siempre supimos que era una pervertida de lo peor –miro al pelinegro, quien estaban muy relajado.

– Cállense e-na-nas –les dijo inclinandose para quedar cara a cara, iba a disfrutar molestándolas como ellos lo hacían con ella.

– Maldito –gruño Shiro furiosa.

– No sé qué paso pero... la solución llegara ¿Quién quiere echar desmadre? –pregunto Taiyo, todos alzaron la mano.

– ¿Que ropa usaremos? –pregunto Mikan nervioso a lo que se vieron pensativos.

* * *

Ya todos estaban fuera, sabían que eso era Gakuen alice y que probablemente en una semana todo volvería a la normalidad, los chicos transformados en chicas usaban los uniformes de las chicas transformadas en chicos, y viceversa.

Natsuki estaba con su hermana, la cual tenía el pelo a los hombros y era de la estatura de Aoi, llegaba a los hombros de su hermano, para tener quince años tenía los pechos grandes.

– Pareces muy relajado hermano –hablo la joven aburrida.

– Con suerte para mañana ya estamos como siempre, además es bueno molestar a Natsume y Shiro –sonrió burlón– ¿sabes que es lo mejor?

– ¿Qué Shiro al ser un caballero y tener novia no te tocara los pechos y ya eres inmune a sus insultos? ¿Qué si Natsume te empieza a toquetear Mikan lo mata e igual sus insultos te dan igual? –pregunto la joven a lo que su hermano asintio–. ¿Qué opina hermana Ruka?

– ¿Qué va a decir? –pregunta Natsuki aburrido–, no es mi pareja.

– Pero se gustan –contraataco, el joven se sonrojo un poco mirando al cielo.

– No lo sé... ese rubio idiota –mascullo por lo bajo.

– En estos momentos es rubia idiota –aclaro, su hermano asintió indiferente.

– Si fueras mujer... tú hubieses sido Natsuki y yo Youchi... –comento el joven atrayendo su mirada.

– Natsuki puede ser nombre para hombre, probablemente no habria diferencia.

– Tal vez...

* * *

Kuro y Shiro estaban en la habitación del primero, la albina solo se quejaba de Natsuki–. Pero va a ver ese hijo de zorra, antes de que esto pase le voy a dar una patada en los...

– Cálmate –pidio Kuro nervioso sosteniendola por los hombros, la joven intento calmarse.

– Por suerte tú no eres así –murmuro recostándose en el pecho del chico, ahora que este era hombre no se vería tan raro, el chico solo le acaricio el pelo–, que extraño ser una chica...

– Que extraño es ser un chico –le dijo su pareja divertido–, me pregunto ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiésemos nacido siendo así? ¿Algo cambiario?

– No lo sé –respondio la albina, se quedaron un rato en silencio sin decir nada hasta que la joven decidio hablar–. Por cierto... ¿tendrías tu cabello así?

– ¿Por qué no? Yo no me imagine que tu pelo fuera ondulado –acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa cálida.

– Ni yo... pero probablemente es influencia de mi madre...

– ¿Los extrañas? –pregunto el joven curiosa, la albina nego sin mirarlo.

– No... pero tampoco los odio –murmuro quedando dormida, el chico sonrio con dulzura.

* * *

– Ahora sí, tengo que hablar contigo –pronuncio Yami tomando a Jin del brazo, la joven lo miro curiosa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ahora que soy hombre... ¿Qué dices? –pregunto algo ansioso, la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa... sabía a qué se refería.

– ¿Qué voy a decir? Sigues siendo Yami...

El emo desvio la mirada algo indeciso pero finalmente hizo su petición de forma nerviosa desconcertando a su aompañante–. Llámame... llámame Noroi.

– Bien Noroi –acepto sin más, el chico sonrio–, dime... ¿Qué te parezco siendo mujer?

Norio parecio pensarlo para finalmente contestar con el tono más lugurioso que pudo haber usado–. Diría que si en este momento fuéramos ambas mujer... estaríamos jugando piedra, papel o tijeras y por algún motivo siempre empatamos en tijeras –sonrio con perversión logrando que la chica se pusiera muy roja.

– ¡No me jodas! –grito mirándolo perturbada.

– Y fuéramos hombre habría guerra de espadas –declaro, ahora si dejo a su contraria en shock, se alejó silbando inocentemente.

– ¿Por qué todo termina en sexo? –murmuro aun sin creer que acaba de tener esa conversación con el que es su mejor amigo–, ¿entonces siendo hombre y el otro mujer?

– ¡Si no es porque somos amigos ya te la hubiera metido!... ¡O tu a mi! –grito logrando que todos miraron a la oji bicolor, quien quería que la tragara la tierra, el joven se fue riendo escandalosamente.

– Pinche cínico –se cubrió la cara avergonzada.

* * *

El joven rubio miraba a la oji morado comer y comer ¿Quién lo diría?

– Al menos este cuerpo me permite comer mucho –murmuro Shin probando la variedad de dulces, el joven rubio rio mirándola.

– ¿Cuándo no? –murmuro, tenía la costumbre de verlo, ahora de verla, comiendo.

– ¿Quieres? –pregunto la oji morado ofreciendole unos pockys, el rubio asintio tomando uno.

– ¿Cómo es que comes mucho? –pregunto comiendo el dulce, la joven tenía su cabello en una cola alta.

– Como mi mamá nunca me prestaba atención iba a jugar con las sirvientas, a veces robábamos un poco, me fui acostumbrando a comer y comer... creo que por eso igual salí chismosa –explico con una sonrisa tensa.

– Al menos no te golpeaban... –aclaro para darle animo, lo que logro es que la chica lo mirara con tristeza.

– No dejes que eso te afecte... –pidio, el chico le miro y sonrio un poco calmándola, ella volvió a tomar un poky y se lo comió.

– No es tan malo –declaro mirando como su compañera se ponia un pocky en la boca mientras le observaba–, eso me hizo fuerte al momento... además gracias a eso –quito el dulce de la boca de la joven, cuando esta le iba a reclamar sintió como el joven unía sus labios a los de ella, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando se separaron el solo murmuro– pude conocerte –le dejo el dulce en la boca y se paró yéndose a otra parte, dejando a la chica roja, confundida y con el corazón latiendo muy rápido.

* * *

Carrie miraba de lejos a Nathali hablando con su novia, estaba algo celoso ¿Por qué esa chica le había llamado la atención? Noto como la joven golpeo a su novio en la cabeza y como este se quejaba, igual miro como después de que se rieran comenzaron besarse, qué asco le producía. Por otro lado Estefany pensaba en Shiro, en lo tierno y amable que era con ella, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él pese a que tiene pareja, ahora que experimentaba al amor... no planeaba dejarlo estar, pensaba conquistar al chico pese a todo, incluso si debía exterminar a esa chica. Pilar miraba a la ventana, esperando a ver a Mun, quería ir a golpearlo, ese era su objetivo, hacer miserable la vida del juez lunar, ella es la culpable del infierno que paso y lo iba a pagar.

Diana miraba a sus amigos sin comprender, para ella la obsesión de Carrie y Estefany por chicos con novias era algo estúpido y los deseos de venganza de Pilar absurdos, aunque debía admitir que si había algo que robara sus pensamientos, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta, vio pasar a una rubia con un conejo en brazos, suspiro un poco resignado. Sabía que era tonto pero, el rubio le robaba algunos suspiros, pero con lo oído... no era la única.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su rubio amigo gritar parándose logrando que todos regresaran a la realidad, afuera estaba el peli gris y el peli naranja hablando.

– Hola ¿Qué hace? –pregunto aburrido mirándolo, el rubio salió veloz mente y se lanzó a él, cayendo ambos al piso–, así parece que me quieres violar.

– ¡TE MATARE! –grito ahorcándolo, el joven rodo los ojos y lo empujo a un lado, se paró y se sacudió, miro como este empezaba a sacar chispas de su cuerpo y como buena persona que es, tomo toda el agua de los vasos de la cafetería y se la lanzo

– Te salve, no hay porque –le dijo divertido, miro al chico matarlo con la mirada todo majado.

– Vámonos –pidio Taiyo en un suspiro.

* * *

– Aun me pregunto, porque con el cambio de sexo igual se ponen a hablar de sexo –pregunto Kobato a su prima y a Sora.

– Porque las chicas de Gakuen alice son unas pervertidas... –respondio Mitsuki, recogió su pelo en una coleta.

– Y como ahora todas son hombre, son aún más pervertidos –aclaro Sora.

– No lo entiendo –murmuro la peli azul mirando como Natsuki acosaba a Natsume.

– Él lo hace por venganza... –explico Sora–, pero me alegra que sea mujer...

– ¿Por qué?

 **–** Porque si fuera hombre seria un acosador –explico tranquilamente, sus dos acompañantes rieron asintiendo.

* * *

Llego el momento crítico de la situación, existen cinco cosas importantes para vivir, la menos importante es parpadear, todo pueden parpadear sin problemas, la segundo es comer y beber, tampoco hay problema, la tercera es respirar, igual no existe problema, la cuarta es dormir, Shiro les asegurara que tampoco existe un problema ¿Cuál es la quinta y que sí hay problema? Tómense su tiempo

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿Ya lo pensaron? PUES CLARO, la respuesta es ¡Ir al baño!

Todos miraron a los baños con miedo, ya no aguantaban las ganas, sus vejigas iban a explotar, pero eso era muy incómodo... menos para el temporalmente nombrado Noroi y Natsuki que ya habían ido unas tres veces.

– Esto si es incómodo –murmuro Shiro con un sonrojo, todos asintieron.

– Ya no aguanto pero... –empezo a decir Mikan avergonzado.

– ¡Yo puedo enseñarles cómo hacerlo! –exclamo Noroi infantilmente.

– ¡Y yo! –propuso Natsuki, ambos sonrieron con perversión.

– ¡NO!

– ¡No quiero ir! –chillo Ruka roja como un tomate.

– Oh vamos, no hay nada malo –comento Natsuki en un tono despreocupado.

– ¿Cómo pueden estar tranquilos? –pregunto Mikan nervioso y dando saltitos.

– Meh vivido en miles de cuerpos, hombre y mujeres, he visto pitos y vaginas muchas veces... –explico Noroi tranquilamente sacandole un suspiro a muchos.

– Yo tengo un hermano al cual le cambiaba los pañales a veces... aparte soy pervertida, solo que nunca lo demuestro –respondio el otro chico mientras reia burlón.

– Mierda ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Me vale madres todo! –chillo el castaña y se adentró al baño de hombres. No tardaron en reaccionar como Mikan, entrando igual, eso probablemente era la cosa más vergonzosa que había pasado en sus vidas.

– ¡Procuren atinarle! –grito Noroi con un tono cantarin fuera del baño de los hombres.

– ¡No mojen sus bragas! –grito Natsuki igual con un tono cantarin fuera del baño de mujeres, ambos chocaron sus puños con auto suficiencia. Entre peleas, gente molestándose y confusiones amorosas termino su día, lo bueno es que debido a eso, ese lunes no hubo clases.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el reino de los ángeles, aquella figura misteriosa se partia de la risa viendo cada una de las escenas montadas aquel peculiar día, eso hasta que escucho a alguien carraspear por lo que se volteo bruscamente nerviosa.

– Hola Isabela, Yefri –saludo tensa.

– Haz el antídoto –le dijo la reina yéndose a sentar, la persona suspiro resignada y se alejó a hacer el antídoto.

Todos al despertar se llevaron la grata sorpresa de tener su sexo, casi casi saltan de alegría, se acabó su tortura, al fin acabo ese maldito cambio de sexo.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Jaja dios, enserio tenia ganas de hacerlo, porque me puse a pensar en quienes son las más pervertidas (Yami y Natsuki) y con eso me dije "Si fuesen hombre serian los peores acosadores de la historia" y voala.**

 **Les dije iba a ser bizarro xD, espero les haya gustado y se replanten ¿Cómo seria si tuviera el sexo contrario?**

 **Yo seria un inmaduro, alburero y despreocupado que goza de molestar a las mujeres y golpear hombres xD. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, bye bye**


	10. Chapter 9: Rencuentro inesperados

**Hola a todos, no tengo mucho por decir, solo que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Rencuentros inesperados (Parte 1)**

– ¿Negocios? –pregunto el director Kazumi a las dos personas frente a él–. ¿Por qué quieren a algún chico de habilidad peligrosa?

* * *

– Aquí están –indico Persona presentando a los señores con los chicos de habilidad peligros–. Chicos, quiero presentarles a los señores Vanesa y Héctor Okami –todos abrieron los ojos como platos, voltearon a ver al albino quien se veía tranquilo leyendo–, ellos buscan alguien que les ayuden a cuidar su casa por una temporada...

– Gracias –murmuro la dama viendo a su hijo perdido, este seguía en sus cosas, se acerco a él hasta quedar de frente–. Veo que no has cambiado, igual de frío... ¿no tienes algo que decirle a tu madre? –cuestiono, se notaba la tensión entre esos dos.

– Buenas tardes señora Okami, señor Okami –saludo alzando la mirada por unos momentos para regresarla a su lectura, tipica reaccion del albino.

– Regresando al tema... ¿Quién nos podría ayudar? –murmuro Héctor intentando disipar ese ambiente tenso.

– ¿Qué tipo de pedido es? –pregunto la emo de forma curiosa.

– Han estado hackeando nuestras máquinas para quitar los sistemas de seguridad y robar... queremos pararlo –explico el señor de forma serena.

– El único que sabe del tema es... –todos miraron al joven Okami que decidio ignorarlos.

– Se les pagara –solto el padre, el albino alzo la cabeza interesado–. _Igualito a su madre._

– Hablamos de...

– ¿Diez mil basta? Por cada uno –solto la mujer, para ellos el dinero era algo facil de despilfarar.

– Trato hecho –acepto el joven sacando su laptos y otros aparatos de su mochila, alzo la vista unos segundos–. ¿Quién me acompaña? –pregunto, Kuro, Natsuki y Yami levantan su mano–. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –pregunto ahora a sus padres.

– Hoy mismo –pidio Héctor, los chicos asintieron y se levantaron–. ¿No llevaran nada?

– Hemos usado la misma ropa por un mes incluso –respondio Yami indiferente al tema.

* * *

Los seis ya habían llegado a la enorme mansión, al llegar una sirvienta se lanzó a abrazar al chico, la reconoció como su antigua nana.

– Dios, creí que jamás volvería a verlo joven Shiro –solto la dama.

– Bueno, ya ve... aunque solo vine por un rato, yo soy el encargado de hallar al "ladrón" –comunico, esta asintió algo triste, pero entendía que era muy difícil que el joven de ahora 19 años, se quedara*.

– Ya veo –susurro, alzo la visto y noto a las tres chicas que venian con el joven–. Oh, buenas tardes señoritas.

– Cierto, te las presento ellas son Natsuki y Yami, son como mis hermanas –las presenta y ellas saluda con la mano– y ella es Kuro... mi novia –murmuro abrazando a la chica quien se sonrojo un poco, pero igual sonrió y saludo.

– Ya veo, un gusto, mi nombre es Lucia –se presentó con una sonrisa–. Su novia es muy linda –le susurro al chico, el sonrío un tanto embobado.

– Si... vamos chicas, debemos trabajar, si nos disculpan –dio una reverencia y los cuatro se dirigieron al estudio donde estaba la laptop de su padre con los sistemas de seguridad.

– Más pronto la presenta con la servidumbre –murmuro Vanesa algo molesta, su esposo rio.

* * *

– Tu casa es muy grande... pero muy, um, vacía... hablando sentimentalmente –comento Yami mirando los alrededores con un deje de curiosidad.

– Primero, no es mi casa, mi casa está en una residencia a metros de aquí al lado de unos vecinos ricachones que abandonaron a su perro; segunda, siempre ha estado muerta, mi madre fue comprometida con mi padre aun cuando estaba enamorada de otra persona, por eso se desquitaba inconsientemente conmigo –explico, las tres asintieron lentamente.

– ¿Cómo nos organizamos? ¿Yami y yo vigilancia, tú y Kuro investigación? –pregunto Natsuki para quitar la tensión generada por tal revelación.

– Suena bien –murmuro Kuro los cuatro asintieron y ambas saltaron por la ventana irían en el patio trasero y delantero–. ¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro con ellos?

– La familia Okami no se considera una de las más cariñosas –explico–. No creas que los odio, pero tampoco los amo, mis padres murieron en un ataque de la AAO –se calló al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero para su suerte la chica no reacciono mal–, perdon.

– Tranquilo, fue duro para ambos –admitió–, debo ser fuerte, logre detener a un demonio, puedo con esto.

– Igual estaba la abuela... me encantaban sus galletas –ambos rieron ante el recuerdo.

– Ella me enseñó a cocinar junto a papá, mamá era un fracaso en eso –rio la oji rojo.

– Pero era buena en carpintería, esta compensado –comento el albino, ambos asintieron. Llegaron a la oficina y tomaron la laptop del señor Okami, empezaron a ver lo que pasaba, Kuro entendía un poco porque su novio le había enseñado.

– Hicieron un buen trabajo, debió ser alguien experto pues es muy difícil entrar, incluso debió tomarle tiempo –comento Kuro algo sorprendida. El albino asintio pero estaba algo pensativo.

– Definitivamente... quien lo hiso no lo hackeo... tomo la computadora de mi padre y lo hizo desde aquí... –murmuro seriamente.

– Significa que o fue alguien en su trabajo... si es que se la llevo o alguien de los trabajadores –concluyo la oji rojo, cerro los ojos unos segundos tratando de analizar la situación más a fondo.

– O ambos, voy a buscar al señor Okami, tu quédate aquí –indico, la chica asintió mientras el salia caminando en busca de su padre, encontrándose con su madre.

– Necesitamos hablar.

– Quería hablar con el señor Okami.

– Tú padre...

– No me malinterpreten, no les odio pero... tampoco los considero mis padres... mis padres murieron por protegerme –explico, la mujer lo miro curiosa.

– ¿No habías terminado en Gakuen alice? –cuestiono.

– Larga historia –susurro–. Como sea, debo irme –se alejó hasta encontrar al hombre de cabello gris–. Tengo noticas, no es hackeo, lo hicieron desde su computador ¿Quiénes tienen acceso a su oficina tanto del trabajo y la de aquí?

El mayor lo miro con sorpresa, lo supo en poco tiempo–. Bueno... mi secretaria y mi compañero... y aquí solo Lucia y Miranda, aparte de tu madre, nadie más entra, se les tiene prohibido por lo mismo.

– Hoy entrevistare a Lucia y Miranda, mañana vamos a tu trabajo, hoy estaremos vigilando en la noche –susurro, pero sabía que esa noche con ellos ahí nadie pasaria sin ser capturado.

– Si lo descubres te vas mañana ¿verdad? –cuestiono su padre, el joven asintio.

– Sí, tengo escuela y un gato al cual alimentar –dijo, refiriéndose a Mikan como gato.

– Ya veo...

– Debo volver, no me gusta dejar a Kuro sola –murmuro dando media vuelta, su padre sonrio.

– ¿La de ojos rojos? –pregunto a lo que el chico asintió– ¿es tu novia, verdad?

– Eh... si.

– Es muy linda –le sonrió, el chico lo miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se fue al estudio; al llegar vio a la chica viendo un libro, se acercó y se lo quito... era un álbum de fotos... de él.

– ¿Por qué aún tienen esto? –susurro avergonzado, su novia rio tiernamente.

– Eras adorable de pequeño Panchito.

– Calla, enserio, que bueno que mi mamá jamás será del tipo "Le mostrare a mi nuera las fotos de bebe de mi hijo"

– Que suerte~

* * *

Los cuatro vigilaban de noche, Shiro no pudo sospechar de Lucia o Miranda, ambas eran las más entregadas a la familia de todos los trabajadores, pero él tenía una teoría, la secretaria se alió con alguien, el conocía al compañero del señor Okami, era un pan de dios ese hombre y sabemos que para que se fie de alguien es dificil. Notaron como alguien pasaba por las rejas que cubrían toda la casa.

– Pero miren que tenemos aquí –menciono Yami en un tono ironico, el ladrón los vio y sacó su arma–. ¿No tienes algo mejor, esa basura no me sirve ni pal arranque? –el ladrón le disparo al pecho–. Candy y Mandy hacen mejor trabajo que esa chatarra –saco a las mencionada apuntándolo, el empezó a correr a la salida pero un lobo blanco lo hizo detenerse.

– Este es el trabajo que más nos ha pagado siendo más facil que la tabla del dos –comento Natsuki, Kuro asintio colocandose a su lado, sin su intervencio se las hubiesen arreglado esos dos.

* * *

Todos estaban viendo al ladrón, Héctor lo reconoció como el novio de su secretaria, tal como el albino había sospechado. Al instante lo mandaron a reportar con la policía. Esa noche estuvo movida.

– En menos de un día –menciono Héctor sorprendido, los miro, en especial a la emo que tenía el pecho con un agujero y "sangre" negra–. Debería llamar a una ambulancia.

– No es necesario, no es humana, se regenera sola –respondio Shiro, notaron como el pecho de la chica se iba cerrando–. Eso es todo, mañana llevan el dinero a Gakuen alice –se levantó.

– Es de noche –murmuro la joven Lucía.

– Nos sabemos cuidar perfectamente –comento Natsuki despreocupada, mataban mafiosos muy peligrosos, nada podia con ellos.

– Pero estamos a kilómetros de Gakuen alice...

– Llegamos volando... bueno Shiro corriendo –respondio la emo mirando sus uñas aburrida, la herida ya no estaba pero si la "sangre" la cual estaba desintegrando su ropa.

– Haber, me da lo mismo si saben o no irse solos, ustedes se quedan esta noche si o si –ordeno Héctor poniéndose estricto, todos asintieron de mala gana–. Mañana igual les damos de una vez su dinero y ya terminamos –dijo volviendo a su actitud amable–, Miranda llévalos a las habitaciones de invitados.

La mujer de la tercera edad los guio a los cuarto, al entrar a uno notaron que la cama era inmensa, se vieron con cara de "¿Es enserio?"

– Sé que son muy grandes, pero ya ven como es la señora –explico amablemente la mujer.

– Nos quedamos dos en una habitación, porque a pesar de que los cuatro cabemos en una cama, es incómodo –admitió Yami mirándola– y como ustedes son novios –empujo a Shiro y Kuro dentro y cerró la puerta. La mujer rio ante sus actitud despreocupada.

– ¿Ustedes tienen novio? –pregunto dulcemente mientras se dirigian a otra habitación.

– No –respondio serenamente Natsuki.

– He tenido novia –susurro, la mujer asintio.

– Guerra de tijeras –se burlo Natsuki.

– Comprendo gustos –respondio la anciana.

* * *

La pareja se miro y encogio de hombros, Kuro se hecho en la cama, era cómodo; Shiro solo vio a la ventana, ya era tarde, miro al reloj que estaba ahí, las dos de la mañana, con lo que odiaba dormir tarde.

– Dudo que les importe que despiertes tarde, tu descansa –murmuro Kuro, le miro aun acostada–. Hiciste un buen trabajo Panchito –felicito.

– Deja de llamarme así –pidio avergonzado, la joven nego divertida– ¿a no? –se acercó sonriendo con maldad y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas. La oji rojo comenzo a descojonarse de la risa.

– Basta... me rindo ¡Me rindo! –suplico, su novio la dejo tranquila a lo que ella solto una risa, el chico igual se rio, enserio se veía adorable así. Al calmarse se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, Shiro estaba encima de ella con sus manos a cada uno de los costados de la cabeza de Kuro, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, eso se veía muy comprometedor... ahora que lo pensaban, a pesar de tener diecinueve una edad en la que ya uno solía dejar de ser virgen, ninguno lo había hecho, eran del clásico, mi primera vez será con alguien que ame... o con mi marido/mujer.

...

* * *

Todos estaban desayunando listos para irse a Gakuen alice, ya querían regresar. Héctor les envió un chofer, una vez terminado y que el albino se despidiera de Lucia y Miranda, salieron, viendo a Vanesa, las chicas se adelantaron, dejándolos solos.

– ¿No veremos de nuevo? –pregunto la mujer, seria como siempre, su hijo lo penso un poco.

– Tal vez, no garantizo nada, pero si se puede, algún día vendré, probablemente a invitarlos a mi boda –la mujer asintió tranquilamente.

– Ten suerte en tu viaje –indico y se alejo altiva, no se permitiria dejarse vencer por las emociones. Shiro asintio, era igual pero menos culero. Se subio al vehiculo el cual despego. Miro por la ventana, tal vez no fue malo, un tanto incomodo pero se pudo relajar y dejar de sentir un peso encima, un bello rencuentro inesperado.

* * *

 *** Apartir de los 18 suele ser una edad donde se consideran adultos y ya tienen derecho a decidir por su mismo.**

 **Yah, se que querían lemon pero no /inserte los tomates/ DOS POR DIEZ PE... digo, digo, espero les haya gustado, se me ocurrió publicar a las cuatro de la madrugada cuando mañana tengo clases pero me, bye bye**


	11. Chapter 10: Evitando

**Hola a todos, el capitulo que esperaban y que yo esperaba jamás hacer pero lo tengo que hacer porque a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo, porque al fin se logra lo que no quería ver pero a la vez quería ver ¿entienden? yo tampoco**

* * *

 **Evitando.**

Estaba algo harto de esa situación, la joven de pelo rubio no lo dejaba de evitar desde el día en que lo... la beso, pero ahora que se lo preguntaba, si aquello no hubiese ocurrido... ¿ella habría hecho lo mismo? Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a raptarla, si era necesario, los llamaron a su habilidad.

– Me cago en Persona –mascullo por lo bajo, tanto Sergio como Jin lo observaron curiosos.

– ¿Ahora que te robo? –pregunto el oji gris mirando su teléfono.

– A Hikari –susurro, ambos lo vieron perturbados–. ¡No en ese sentido!

– Oh ¿entonces de cuál? –pregunto Jin mirandolo curioso, desde que paso lo del cambio de sexo ambos estaban raros.

– De que los llamo al bosque –gruño desviando la mirada, odiaba que lo evitara, era demasiado anti ella, pero de algun modo entendia que tal vez era la vergüenza de haberlo besado... y eso lo hacía sentir peor.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunta Jin dudoso–, te ha estado evitando... es normal de Sergio y yo porque sentimos pena ajena de ti, pero ella no...

– Igual te quiero –murmuro sarcásticamente el joven–, me evita por algo que paso cuando cambiamos de sexo...

– ¿Igual te dijo que harían tijeras si ambos fueran mujeres? –cuestiono su primo, sus dos acompañantes lo vieron con rareza–. ¿No? ¿Solo yo? Ok.

– No... fue otra cosa –murmuro desviando la mirada algo sonrojado.

* * *

Por otro lado la rubia se encontraba caminando algo nerviosa, fijándose en no ver a ese idiota tragón chismoso.

– ¡HIKARI! –grito Mun saludándola, la joven solo dio un brinco de la impresión y volteo rápidamente–. Oh, perdón –noto lo tensa que estaba la rubia–, te ves nerviosa... corrijo, te ves MUY nerviosa ¿Cuántos dulces le robaste a Mikan?

– Ninguno –susurro mirando en todas las direcciones.

– ¿Entonces porque estas...? –iba a preguntas pero ambas se quedaron calladas al oír la voz de Shin, Jin y Sergio, acercarse a ellas, a la rubia casi le da algo.

– Oh chicas –saludo Jin, sus acompañantes vieron a la rubia, dándoles la espalda, y a la peli plata viéndolos curiosa.

– Oh miren la hora se me hace tarde –murmuro la joven mirando un reloj que mágicamente apareció en su muñeca.

– ¿Tarde para...? –inquirió Sergio curioso.

– La misión.

– ¿La misión? –Mun alzo una ceja desconcertada.

– Si, si, la misión –le hizo una mueca y la peli plata asintió con cara de "No sé qué wea pasa"–. Adios –se despidio y salió corriendo bajo la mirada confundida de todos. Shin solo se cruzó de brazos molesto.

La rubia corría a todo lo que podía, lejos del oji morado, aun no podía creer que lo había besado, ese recuerdo provocaba que su corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Por qué ese chico le hacía sentir tantas cosas raras? soltó un suspiro, sabía porque, no era tonta como Mikan y Kuro, tampoco se negaba como Natsuki, Yami y Shiro, diría que era como Taiyo y Orenji, se guardaba las cosas. Respiro agitadamente al llegar a las puertas, quería salir e ir a patear traseros criminales, despejarse un poco de las idioteces del amor.

El oji morado estaba en un árbol cerca de la entrada, esperando ver a la rubia, justamente esta iba entrando, pero...

– Joder –se quejó la chica e un susurro, respiro con dificultad tomando su costado izquierdo–. No voy a aguantar –cayó al piso de rodillas mientras su mano se teñía de rojo.

– ¡Joder que te paso! –exclamo el chico y se acercó preocupado, debido a su condición la rubia solo lo vio unos segundos y cayo inconsciente en los brazos del joven–. ¿Hikari? Hikari... ¡HIKARI!

* * *

Mikan estaba siendo acosado como siempre por Makoto, quien le estaba atacando con halagos y flores.

– Pregunta ¿Qué prefieres lirios o rosas? –cuestiono Mikan, el chico sonrió.

– Rosas, son las flores del amor –la chica rio ante eso, tenía razón, los diablos solían ser más apasionados que los ángeles.

– Buena respuesta –alago.

Por otro lado el oji rojo miraba con odio profundo al joven peli morado, justamente sus únicas aliadas estaban en una misión y el sin poder quemarle el pelo.

– Debimos raparlo, pero no, la señorita "No hay que pasarse de lanza" no me dejo –murmuro, refiriéndose a Kuro.

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Ruka curioso ya que los balbuceos de su amigo eran inentendibles.

– De que odio a Sasaki –murmuro con furia, queriendo quemarle el pelo.

– No es tan malo, ni que Mikan le hiciera caso, ya vez cómo es ella –le respondio el rubio mirandolo mientras Natsumne rodaba los ojos.

– Si vieras a la traga chocolates riendo y divirtiéndose con alguien que admitió públicamente que le gusta, no dirías lo mismo –dijo sin mirarlo, Ruka solto un suspiro.

– Lo que no entiendo, si ya se han declarado ¿Por qué no lo hablan? –cuestiono, sus amigo lo vio con una cara que lo decía todo .

– No tengo ni idea de cómo comenzar, esa chica es una... ¡Y TU UN IMBECIL! –le grito molesto, el rubio lo miro indignado colocando una mano en su pecho.

– ¿¡YO POR QUE!?

– ¡Tú ni siquiera te has declarado! –le rencrimino con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Tú no puedes decirle a la chica que te gusto que estas celoso!

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú eres el pasivo de la relación!

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Con esa actitud pareces Shiro! –su amigo lo vio desconcertado y sobre todo indignado.

– Oh, no me llamaste tsundere, tú maldito UKE.

– ¡No soy uke, tu maldito tsundere!

– Chicos –llamo Taiyo, los dos jóvenes, que se fulminaban con la mirada, la voltearon a ver, notando como se mordía el labio para no reír–. ¿Si saben que están en el salón de clases? –cuestiono divertida, ambos miraron como todo mundo seguía la pelea, obviamente divertidos. Ruka se puso completamente rojo, cuanto agradecía que Natsuki y Shiro no estuvieran en esos momentos.

– Puta madre –susurro Natsume desviando la mirada.

* * *

El oji morado aun checaba la temperatura de la rubia, bastante preocupado e igual molesto ¿Tanto quería evitarlo como para semi-suicidarse? No entendía a esa chica, un día lo besa y al otro lo evita a toda costa. La joven empezó a despertar, bastante cansada, aún recuerda lo que pasó, estaba luchando contra una mafia y por pensar en otras cosas la lograron lastimar, al menos los había eliminado. Lo primero que vio fue al chico quien la estaba curando...

– Despertaste –susurro mirandola con seriedad, la rubia se controlo para no rodar los ojos ante la obviedad y solo asintio levemente–. ¿Qué hacías para que te lastimaran?

– Luchaba con una mafia –miro al techo pensativa–, por distraída me paso –suspiro, si no fuese porque era un ángel, aun seguiría inconsciente o muerta.

– ¿Mafia? ¿Qué hacías peleando con una? –la miro totalmente desconcertado, solo los de habilidad peligrosa sabían sobre sus misiones contra el crimen.

– Descargar la adrenalina –miro sus manos–, la costumbre de matar.

– O buscabas no verme... –no pregunto, afirmo, Hika lo miro unos momentos antes de regresar la vista a sus manos–. ¿Enserio? ¿Con tal de no cruzarnos te fuiste a pelear contra una mafia?... estas loca.

– Un poco sí... –susurro, el chico solo bufo levantándose, ella miro como salía, sin detenerlo.

– Dices que somos defectuosos... pero tú no puedes enfrentarte a tus problemas –murmuro dándole la espalda–. ¿Eso no te hace defectuosa? –logro tocar una fibra sensible en la rubia, odiaba que la trataran así, odiaba que le digieran defectuosa, pero sobre todo... odiaba no ser perfecta. El chico salio de la habitación dando un portazo, la rubia miro las sabanas de su cuerpo unos segundos antes de levantarse corriendo al baño.

* * *

Después de lo vergonzoso que fue el pelearse tal niños de cinco años, el oji rojo ya harto de ver a SU Mikan con ese estúpido de Sasaki se levantó y valiéndole tres kilos de cacahuate se la llevo a rastras, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos. Al final ambos terminaron en el árbol de Sakura, mirándose cara a cara.

– ¿Qué fue eso de hace un rato? –pregunto Mikan extrañada de su forma de llevarsela.

– Tengo que hablar contigo... ahora..

– Sí, me quedo claro ¿de qué quieres hablar? –cuestion curiosa.

– ¿Qué te traes con Sasaki? –murmuro mirándola fijamente, ella se sorprendió un poco por eso.

– Somos amigos –el chico la miro con desconfianza–, bueno, él es el amigo friendzoneado –admitió mirando a otro lado–. No creí que te molestar.

– ¡Me debes de estar jodiendo! –grito y la chica se encogió del miedo–. ¡Creo que era notorio que estaba celoso! –su contraria solo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, el solo se limitó a sonrojarse por lo que grito. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la castaña decidio hablar.

– Ya veo –sonrío levemente sonrojada –, creí que quedo claro, el que me gusta eres tú... pero estaba esperando a que me lo digieras –el pelinegro se golpeó mentalmente.

– Ay dios –suspiro–. Idiota, claro que igual me gustas, sabes que soy un poco...

– ¿Tsundere? –pregunto Kobato colgada de cabeza del árbol.

– Si –mascullo el chico algo molesto– ¿no tienes un pasivo al cual acosar?

– ¡Cierto! –solto la chica desapareciendo de la vista de ambos, Mikan solto una risa haciendo sonreir a Natsume.

– Bien... –en esos momentos quisiera tener a su amigo rubio junto a él, pero este le ofreció la ley del hielo por lo de la pelea–. Tú... ¿quisieras...? –intento decir–. _Okey, sí que era difícil_ –penso frustrados–. ¡Arg! vas a ser mi novia quieras o no –y eso es lo mejor que tendremos de su parte, la castaña solo rio asintiendo.

– Quiero –respondio, sabía que el chico no era muy romántico, era un logro que lo digiera, el pelinegro la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla con ternura.

En el salón el rubio veía con una sonrisa a su amigo y a la castaña, al fin... estaba jodido, él y Natsume habían jurado que cuando uno de ellos se declarara, el otro igual tenía que hacerlo... pero aún no se atrevía; por otro lado Makoto igual veía con seriedad a la parejita, suspiro cansado, sabía que eso iba a pasar.

* * *

Hikari estaba en una esquina de su cuerto, en posición fetal y agarrándose la cabeza, todos sus recuerdos la atormentaban, sintió como si estuviera frente a su madre, ella con algo con que golpearla, mirándola con desaprobación, con odio. A su alrededor todo estaba desordenado, cajones tirados, cuadernos rotos, paredes rasguñadas y golpeadas, todo en un ataque de nervios.

– ¿Hikari? –llamo Jin entrando al cuarto sorprendiendose que la zona estuviera hecha mierda, se acerco a la chica tomandola por los hombros–. Oye –se sorprendio cuando la noto llorando. La abrazo con fuerza recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Fue en ese momento en el que entro su primo para disculparse pero al verlos así se quedó en silencio.

– Lo odio –susurro la rubia–, odio toda esta mierda.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto el chico preocupado, nunca la había visto tan mal, era de sus mejores amigas.

– No lo se... –susurro viendo alrededor hasta que se topo con el oji morado que reacciono hasta que noto la mirada sobre el–. ¿Shin? –pregunto, Jin volteo a verlo dudoso.

– Yo... –no supo que decir, se sentia en parte culpable por lo que paso. Su primo lo miro y solto un suspiro, se alejo de la chica y paso a lado del oji morado.

– Es tu turno –aviso saliendo de la habitación, ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio sin decir nada, Shin se acerco y la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cabeza y cuello. Hikari no dijo nada y solo se dejo, poco a poco empezo a ser más consiente de su alrededor y fue cuando solto un gemido de dolor, sus nudiños estaban rojos y llenos de sangre seca.

– Sentirse superiores –susurro–, eso buscan los asesinos, sentirse superiores a otros. Si ser perfecto es ser alguien siempre bueno que busca el bien en otros estoy lejos de eso.

– Creo que alguien perfecto es quien se acepta a sí mismo, pese a los errores que comete y siempre busca arreglarlos, creo que alguien seguro de sus pasos... para mí eso es perfecto, yo sí creo que eres perfecta, porque nunca dudas en enfrentarte a las cosas malas –la chica alzo su mirada llena de lágrimas.

– Lo he hecho...

– Ambos sabemos que terminas enfrentándolas... –susurra, toma delicadamente el rostro de la joven y la besa, ella solo pudo corresponder con la misma intensidad.

Al separarse se miraron sonrojados, el chico se levantó y le ofreció su mano, ella la acepto y se levantó. No dejaban de pensar en lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, aunque sabían unas cosas y que en ese futuro iban a estar junto. Con algo de timidez la rubia tomo la mano del joven quien sonrío ante esto, próxima parada la cafetería.

Mientras comían ambos platicaban de trivialidades, sintiéndose bien de que ya no se estuvieran evitando.

* * *

 **/Se mira una camilla donde esta posada Okamidan, un doctor la checa y anota en su pizarra algo/**

 **Doctor: Definitivamente tiene diabetes tipo tres, causa, mucha azúcar para su colesterol y aparte su páncreas exploto en una hemorragia**

 **Enfermera: suena grave, necesitaremos un donante**

 **Doctor: lo peor es que no sangra sangre, sangro arcoíris /Ambos observan como de la camilla sale un rio de arcoíris/ ¡La perdemos! ¡La perdemos!**

 **[La transmisión se corta]**

 **Okami: em... eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer /mira a cierto lado nerviosa/ bye bye**


	12. Chapter 11: Diablos

**Okami: Hola a todos, no se porque pero Okamidan quiso hacer este episodio, del cual se baso en la chicas súper poderosas, ya verán porque.**

* * *

 **Diablos**

– Estoy aburrido –se quejó un joven acostado en un trono pequeño.

– Tú siempre estas aburrido –le recordó otro joven.

– ¿Y si vamos al reino de los ángeles? –pregunto otra persona, la mayoría se vio dudosos.

– Mejor aún –dijo una chica, la única–. Vamos al mundo humano.

* * *

– ¡Dame eso sora! –grito cierta castaña correteando a la chica de mechas, esta tenía un álbum de fotos de Mikan y mientras huía iba ojeándola.

– ¿Qué pasaría si esto llega a manos de Natsume-kun~? –pregunto subiendo con destreza a un árbol.

– ¡DAMELO! –chillo Mikan mirándola desde abajo, la de mechas iba a decir algo pero un chico le quito el álbum, bajo a lado de la castaña y se lo entrego a lo que ella le miro con asombro y la chica del árbol indiferente, ya tenía copias en su celular.

– Y enviar –murmuro Sora con su celular en manos.

– Disculpe usted es... –cuestiono Mikan, miro a un joven muy parecido a Taiyo cuando cambio de sexo.

– Soy Tairo... –se presento e hizo una mueca–, creo que perdí a mis amigos –miro a todas las direcciones–. ¿Ustedes cómo se llaman?

– Ella es Sora –la castaña señalo a la mencionada que se limitó a asentir viendo las visitas– y yo soy Mikan...

– ¿Yukihara? Vaya, el ángel de la muerte –menciono, la joven asintió en respuesta–, bueno un Gusto soy Tairo Iuraka, soy el juez del sol... de los diablos.

– ¿Eh? –pronuncio Sora, alzo su vista viendo al joven de pelo naranja–. ¿Un diablo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vinimos porque nos aburríamos –aclaro indiferente, era todo lo contrario a Taiyo, él era muy serio e indiferente, incluso sus ojos era un poco más oscuros.

– ¿Vinimos? –cuestiono Mikan, el chico asintió.

– Mis amigos y yo –sonrió un poco, pero un tanto burlón–, esto será divertido.

* * *

– Chocolate~ –pidió Natsuki tratando de quitarle el manjar de los dioses a Shiro, quien solo la ignoraba.

– Calma loca, te lo doy si me resuelves ese problema –indico apuntando a una pizarra, la chica lo miro y luego al dulce.

– Veinticuatro mil quinientos setenta y seis –respondió, el albino lanzo el chocolate lejos y ella corrió a tomarlo como si fuese un perrito.

– Disculpen, no han visto a un joven de ojos rojos y cabello largo –ambos voltearon al escuchar esa voz, se sorprendieron al verla, ella era igual a Shiro versión mujer, pero tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos eran más claros.

– ¿What the fuck? ¿Dos Shiro's? –se pregunto Natsuki con horror, la joven la miro curiosa y luego al otro albino.

– Uh... oh, mi nombre es Shiroi Imako –se presentó con amabilidad.

– O es tu gemela perdida... o...

– ¡SHIROI! –exclamo alguien a sus espaldas, un joven igualito a Kuro versión hombre se acercó a los tres, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de frialdad absoluta, además de que sus ojos eran un poco más claros.

– Oh ahí estas Kuroi –soltó la chica que sonrió al verlo. Los otros dos presentes se miraron confundidos.

– Un Kuro versión hombre pero con personalidad de Shiro –comento la pelinegra, lo miro con atención. El chico los observo extrañado, en especial al albino.

– Y ustedes ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto mirando luego a la albina quien se encogió de hombros.

– Shiro Okami.

– Natsuki Ito.

– Así que son los angelitos de la guarda –dijo burlón, ambos fruncieron el ceño ante aquel comentario.

– Yo soy un lobo imbécil –gruño el albino.

– Angelito y todo, pero le patee el culo a un demonio –pronuncio Natsuki, lo miro con frialdad.

– Que me importa –respondió el joven mirándolos con desprecio, mirada que fue devuelta por ambos.

– Deja de molestarlos –Shiroi propino un zape a su compañero, quien solo bufo.

* * *

Natsume andaba paseándose por la academia con Ruka y Mun, la última les iba contando sobre el mundo de los ángeles.

– ¿Si existen los alicornios? –pregunto el rubio con asombro, la peli plata asiente tranquilamente.

– Se alimentan de los sueños y esperanzas y cagan arcoíris –contesto Mun–, al menos Susi es un pegaso, porque qué asco que una cage arcoíris –comento e iba a seguir blasfemando contra esos pobres animales pero se chico con alguien claramente más alto que ella.

– Perdón, no vi por donde iba –respondió aquella persona con la choco.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto su acompañante.

– ¿Uh? Estoy bien... –contesto, alzo la vista y vio a una Hikari versión varonil con ojos más oscuros y una Yami versión hombre, pero el chico parecido a la emo tenía el fleco en el ojo derecho y sus ojos eran de un rosa pálido–. ¿What the fuck? –murmuro viéndolos.

– Oh permítenos presentarnos, yo soy Hikaru Atus, y él es Kurai Uroy –dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa amable, el joven a su lado sonrió con ternura.

– Esto es raro –murmuro Ruka viendo a los dos chicos. La peli plata solo respondió aun extrañada.

– Mun Buru, ellos son mis amigos Natsume Hyuuga y Ruka Nogi –los apunto mientras iba presentándolos.

– Un gusto, estamos buscando a nuestros compañeros, al parecer los perdimos –explico el joven, los tres se miraron sabiendo de sobra que todo terminaría en desmadre.

– Vamos a la sala y ahí vemos si los encontramos –comento Mun sintiendo una corazonada.

* * *

Por otro lado Taiyo iba con Nathali, hablando sobre el yuri, porque ya aburre el yaoi. Igual se toparon con dos chicos, ambos eran la versión hombre de Mikan y Natsuki. Pero el primero tenía los ojos más oscuros y el segundo más claros.

– ¿Otra vez cambiamos de sexo? –pregunto Nathalu toqueteándose, su amiga la miro con una gotita en la cien.

– No... em, disculpen ¿Cuáles son sus nombre? –cuestiono la joven por si las moscas, ambos las miraron extrañados.

– Hola, yo soy Natsuko Oti y él es Mike Arukas –se presentó el pelinegro alegremente y señalo a su compañero que tenía una mirada indiferente.

– Esto si es raro –murmuro la joven Kurosaki, Taiyo asintió–. Somos Nathali Kurosaki

– Y Taiyo Akarui

– ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –pregunto la pelinegra, los dos jóvenes se miraron.

– Perdimos a nuestros compañeros –respondió Natsuko mirando a todas las direcciones.

– Vengan, los llevaremos a la sala del edificio de habitaciones, ahí veremos que hacer –indico Taiyo sonriendo dulcemente para ganar su confianza.

* * *

Por otro lado iban Mitsuki y Kobato caminando tranquilamente, y como siempre se toparon con dos jóvenes, la versión hombre de Nathali y Mun, siendo el primero con ojos más oscuros y el segundo con ojos más claros.

– ¿Doble u, te, efe? –se preguntó Kobato mirándolos, el primero le regalo una mirada fría y el segundo una sonrisa cálida.

– Perdón que las molestemos, buscamos o nuestros compañeros y no conocemos la escuela, soy Moon Urub y él es Nathaniel Ikasoruk –se presento el joven parecido a Mun.

– Que raros apellidos –admitió Mitsuki mirándolos indiferente.

* * *

– Ya todos andan de novios, putah me siento la forever alone –se quejó Yami con la rubia quien simplemente la ignoraba lo más que podía.

– Esa es Natsuki, tú ya has tenido pareja –le comento.

– Si, pero cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos la mato su _pinche_ puto tío –se lamento alzando las manos al cielo exasperada, pero se notaba cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

– Al menos tú eras "el" activo declarado, aquí no sabemos si Ruka es el pasivo o activo –menciono Hikari para distraerla, ninguna era de ponerse sentimentales, eso les causaba cáncer.

– Un uke con una tachi –respondió Yami y movió sus manos de forma rara–, bueno, con una teko.

– Disculpen –les llamo alguien, ambas vieron a un joven parecido a Kobato versión hombre pero con los ojos más claros, tenía una mueca apagada y triste–. ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar un encargado?

– Ven con nosotras –le pidió Hikari soltando un suspiro, tenía una corazonada.

* * *

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la sala, encontrándose con la escena del chico desconocido contra Natsuki, en una pelea a muerte, hicieron una mueca al ver como la pelinegra chocaba con la pared rompiéndola.

– No quería hacer esto... pero no hay más opción, ya no me controlare –murmuro la joven, entonces sus ojos se pusieron rojo–. _**Hijo de tu** **reputisima** **madre** _ –saco su cuchillo y se acercó a él encajándolo con odio en el hombro.

– ¡HIJA DE PUTA! –grito tomando la zona afectada, la oji rojo sonrió con burla.

– **No tengo madre imbécil** –sonrió con autosuficiencia.

– ¡Nijuu, basta! –ordeno Mikan ganándose una mirada aburrida de la joven sádica. Ella se encogió de hombros acercándose mientras sus ojos volvían a ser cafés.

– ¿Sin necesidad de un chocolate? –pregunto Ruka viendo a la pelinegra, ella se encogió de hombros.

– Nah, ya nos coordinamos bien, cuando quiero puedo tomar mi cuerpo –explico y miro con odio al joven quien estaba siendo revisado por la albina. Los chicos desconocidos se pararon en el lado de la sala contrario al de nuestros chicos, viéndose frente a frente.

– Eso fue incomodo –admitió Hikaru con una sonrisa apenada–. Perdonen a mi compañero, es un impulsivo de lo peor.

– Perdonen a mi compañera, tiene doble personalidad y su otra personalidad es un sádica –se disculpó Hikari indiferente.

– ¿También? –pregunto Natsuko, todos observaron al joven de ojos café claro, este se puso un poco nervioso.

– ¿"También"?

– Igual tengo doble personalidad, lo llamo Ni –respondió el joven algo nervioso por tener tanta atención.

– Ni, Juu –comento Kobato, la pelinegra se quedó viendo al vacío preguntándose si era por enfermedad o como con ella.

– Por cierto –Kobato se acercó a su versión masculina–. Holiwis ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto a su contraparte el cual se coloco nervioso.

– Kotaro Enustah –se presento algo nervioso por su cercanía.

– ¡Qué lindo nombre, un gusto soy Kobato Hatsune! –saludo como siempre efusiva, el chico iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por un grito que seguramente sonó hasta Argentina.

– ¡PERVERTIDO!

El albino reconoció al instante la voz que soltó aquella exclamación, salió corriendo seguido de los demás. Todos encontraron a Kuro, quien estaba roja, y en el piso un joven de pelo largo, tanto que estaba atado a una coleta.

– Y esa cosa es Mizuki Ikasoruk –comento Hikaru mirando con desinterés a su amigo–. Un pervertido de lo peor.

– Genial, mi versión masculina es un pervertido –se quejó Mistuki cruzando sus brazos– y aparte se va a morir –murmuro al sentir el clima enfriarse notoriamente.

* * *

Todos estaban en el living tomando una taza de té, Mizuki estaba en un cubo de hielo, sus ojos eran más claros y tenía una sonrisa de imbécil.

– ¿Por qué mi versión hombre es gay? –pregunto Yami mirando al pequeño oji rosado-

– Porque la mujer es lesbiana –respondió Sora encogiéndose de hombros, los chicos rieron ante su respuesta.

– No es gay, solo muy afeminado –aclaro Nathaniel mirando al pequeño jugar con Kuro, quien ya estaba más tranquila, ambos tenían unos peluches en manos, Kuro a su amado Sr. Parche.

– Al menos no es una amenaza que debe ser exterminada –murmuro Shiro molesto, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

– Ofrezco disculpas por el estúpido comportamiento de mi compañero y por la falta de respeto a su pareja –susurro Hikaru tranquilamente, todas las chicas lo miraron sonriendo de forma rara.

– No pos, chicos así enamoran –murmuro Mikan a sus primas, maravillada por la caballerosidad del rubio.

– Aja, cuéntame más –pidió Natsume entre dientes mirando a su novia molesto. Natsuki le miro divertida.

– Admítelo, chicos así –hizo un seña que dejo a todos en claro que se lo follaria.

– Cállense, es perturbador que lo digan siendo que es mi contraparte –regaño Hikari mirándolas acusatoriamente, las jóvenes silbaron inocentes.

– ¿Eso significa que igual la tiene grande? –pregunto Nathali logrando que el rubio se sonrojara por tal comentario.

– No sabría responder a eso...

– Sonrojado se ve muy tierno –chillo Kobato, todas las chicas asintieron menos Kuro y Hikari.

– Lo admito, si le doy... y no consejos –acepto la maldición, todas asintieron, ganándose miradas de reproche de sus parejas.

– ¿De qué habla? –pregunto Kurai en un susurro, la oji rojo le miro y negó con una sonrisa para disimular.

– No le tomes importancia –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros para después seguir jugando.

Esperen, si ustedes son los diablos y sus contrapartes –empezó a decir Sora, los chicos asintieron–, él es un ángel –apunto a Kuroi quien la miro extrañado pero sin más asintió, Kuro alzo su vista hacia él.

– ¿Por qué estas con ángeles? –cuestiono el joven, la oji rojo lo pensó unos segundos.

– Por la misma razón que tu estas con diablos –respondió en un tono bajo, ambos la sabían, ninguno estaba a gusto con su especie. Los demás los vieron curiosos esperando una explicación, ese ambiente de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por cierta tsundere rubia.

– ¡TU! –grito Pilar apuntando a la peli plata, Mun mascullo por lo bajo.

– No estoy con ganas de... –intento decir pero de todos modos tuvo que esquivar una bola de energía–. ¡Puta madre Pilar, deja de chingar!

– NI MUERTA.

– Si, de eso estoy segura –se quejó girando los ojos, noto como Diana y Estefany la agarraban de los hombros y se la llevaban–. Ah y esas son del jurado de los naipes –les presento, los desconocidos parpadearon confundidos.

– ¿Por qué te ataco? –pregunto Moon viendo a la joven ser llevada en contra de su voluntad, Mun lo pensó un poco y soltando un suspiro respondió:

– Porque según ella su vida fue un infierno por mi culpa, debido a que me secuestraron y experimentaron con mi cuerpo ¿no les jode?

– ¿Experimentaron? –pregunto Tairo extrañado.

– Larga historia... se llevan como diez capítulos y para conocerla completa se llevan setenta y dos capítulos sin contar el extra y los ovas –explico Natsuki. **(Hija de puta)**

– Son once contando ¡Pop goes the demon! –aclara Natsuko. **(Contrapartes tenían que ser)**

– ¿De qué hablan? –pregunto Tairo desconcertado.

– De nada –respondieron mientras unas aureolas les salían en la cabeza, irónico del otro.

– Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Quién es el rey de los diablos? –pregunto Mikan ignorando que su prima rompiera por millonésima vez la cuarta pared, ya le parecía normal-

– Blake... un demonio de clase alta, se le concedió el puesto –respondió Mike, todos se sorprendieron por su voz, era muy fría y seria, nada comparada con la chillona pero dulce voz de Mikan.

– Esto me huele a adelantos –murmuro Natsuko.

– Por cierto ¿A qué vinieron? –cuestiono Taiyo.

– De visita –contesto Hikaru y sonrió un poco–, queríamos conocer a nuestras contrapartes.

– Por un día estuvo bueno –admitió Mitsuki aburrida.

– Pregunta ¿tienen novia? –cuestiono Sora, todos la vieron desconcertados–, es que sería creppy saber que igual nosotros tenemos nuestra versión contraria.

– Solo el –explico Hikaru apuntando a Natsuko– y otros tienen más bien novio –sonrió viendo a Tairo y Moon.

– No debiste decir eso –murmuro Natsume, todos notaron como Nathali ataco con preguntas a los dos chicos.

* * *

Todos estaban frente a un portal al mundo de los diablos, despidiéndose–. Nos vemos, a ver si un día nos juntamos a jugar –le dijo Kuro a Kurai, este asintió sonriente.

– Por cierto, si pueden tirarlo por una fosa de fuego le harán un favor al mundo –dijo Shiro apuntando al ya descongelado Mizuki.

– Perdón por acosar a tu novia –sonrió como idiota, el albino estuvo apunto de congelarlo nuevamente pero Hikaru lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo al portal con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Vamos, vamos –murmuro empujándolo– a ver cuándo nos vemos de nuevo –sonrió a los chicos y entro igual. Cuando ya todos los diablos se fueron se cerró el portal.

– Es extraño, pero ellos actúan más como ángeles que nosotros –dijo Taiyo como curiosidad, finalmente ella era un ángel gracias a Mikan.

– Incluso Kuroi actúa más como diablo... y eso que es un ángel –explico Ruka, todos asintieron.

– Me alegra no ser como Kurai, es muy pasivo para ser una maldición –murmuro Yami con recelo.

– ¿Cuántas maldiciones conoces? –pregunto Natsume, la chica le miro dudosa.

– Con el son treinta y dos, es más, soy popular en el círculo de Maldiciones Unidad, por convivir con ángeles y a la vez ser asesina destacada –sonrió socarrona, todos la miraron extrañados.

– Mejor vamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana ahí clases –murmuro Ruka mirando a la luna, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

– Por cierto –empezó a decir Hikari, se volteo molesta a sus amigas–. ¡Como se les ocurre decir eso de Hikaru! –regaño a gritos, todas se encogieron al verla echando fuego por los ojos.

– En mi defensa, yo no dije nada –murmuro Kuro mientras se escondía tras su novio.

– Pero lo pensaste –reclamo molesto, la chica se encogió ruborizándose.

– Un poco.

– Ey, miren el lado positivo –empezó a decir Sora alejándose con una sonrisa nerviosa–, conocimos a los diablos.

* * *

 **Okami: nota de Okamidan "Todos aman a Hikaru" si claro, como sea, hasta que ella no se recupere del coma diabético que le dio -mira a Okamidan acostada en pose muerta- si es que se recupera ¬¬, yo tendre que subir y presenta... mierda, bye bye**


	13. Chapter 12: Yaoi

**Yaoi ¿entre perros?**

Era de día, como cualquier otro Bruce se levantó estirando, miro a sus lados y se relajó al no verse en el patio de su antigua casa, siempre tenía miedo de que eso fuera un sueño.

– Wau wau wau ¿wau wau? ¿wau wau wau? ¿wau wau wau? wau wau wau wau wau ¿wau wau wau wau? **(Buenas días Bruce ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Tuviste buenos sueños? ¿Qué quieres desayunar? En la cafetería hay carne seca ¿Qué harás hoy día?)**

Oh si, esa era la realidad, en la que era acosado por un pequeño perrito color gris con manchas negras y ojos bicolores. Miro al can con indiferencia y se encamino a la cafetería, quería carne seca. Paso cerca del nido de Poizum y ambos se dirigieron un saludo, la serpiente de dos metro leía el periódico, otra vez Sora y Yami incendian el salón de biología. Llego y una de las señoras le dio la carne en un tazón, igual le dio otro a Fuyu, este no dejaba de parlotear.

– Wau wau wau wau wau wau wau ¿wau wau wau wau wua wau wau wau? **(entonces si dos y dos son cuatro y cuatro y dos son seis ¿Cuál es el cuadrado de mil quinientos ochenta y seis?)** –pregunto, Bruce lo vio sin entender de que hablaba.

– Wau **(Hablas mucho)**

– ¿Wau wau? **(¿Eso es malo?)** –pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

– Wau **(No lo sé)**

– ¿Wau wau? **(¿Porque no lo sabes?)**

– Wau wau wau **(Porque no soy dios)** –rodo los ojos cansado, Fuyu se quedó en silencio unos momentos mirandolo fijamente, aquella acción incomodo a Bruce a más no poder.

– ¿Wau wau wau? **( ¿Por qué no eres dios?)** –cuestiono, el labrador tuvo que morderse la legua antes de soltar una grosería, pero se arrepintió al sentir como su lengua es casi perforada por sus dientes–. Wau wau **(Ya me callo)** –murmuro bajando las orejas, el labrador miro a otro lado tirándose y girando sus orejas en dirección a Fuyu–. ¿Wau? **(¿Qué pasa?)**

– Wau **(Acarícialas)** –ordeno, el perrito entendió y contento se subió al labrador, comenzando a acariciar y morder sus orejas haciéndole mimos.

– Wau wau wau **(Oye, te puedo preguntar algo)** –pidio Fuyu, el perro asintió dejándose llevar–, ¿wau wau? **(¿Qué opinas de mí?)**

– ¿Wau wau? (¿A qué la pregunta?) –pregunto mirándolo–. Wau wau wau wau **(Opino que eres pequeño e hiperactivo)**

– ¿Wau? **(¿Eso es malo?)**

– Wau **(No)** –respondio Bruce, el perrito sonrió ante eso– ¿wau wau wau? (¿tú qué opinas enano?)

– Wau wau wau wau wau **(Que eres genial y divertido)** –el labrador "rio" ante eso.

– Wau **(Tonto)**

* * *

– Siento el yaoi en progreso –murmuro cierta fujoshi, Mikan y Sora la vieron con rareza.

– ¿Cómo sientes eso? –pregunto la de mechas desconcertada.

– Ser fujoshi da miedo –susurro la castaña mirándola.

– En el bosque norte, a la entrada, debemos lograr que estén juntos –dijo decidida.

– Primero arregla tus problemas con tu novio y luego encárgate de otros –le aclaro Sora mirándola indiferente recibiendo un regaño de la otra presente, la chica en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros–. Es la verdad.

– Primero debemos determinar al seme, los semes son los que se declaran, pero igual cuenta su actitud –planeaba Nathali sola, sin prestar atención a sus compañeras.

– Además, nunca escucha –susurro la de mechas desviando la mirada indiferente.

– ¡Vengan, vamos a buscarlos! –exclamo la bipolar tomándolas de las manos y jalándolas. Sora miro a Mikan.

– Recuérdame nunca volver a juntarme con Nathali.

* * *

Las tres veían por los arbustos, se sorprendieron al ver que el yaoi era entre perros... pero sigue siendo yaoi. Nathali empezo a analizarlos sacandos sus conclusiones.

– El seme es muy rudo.

– Tsundere.

– Y el uke muy pasivo.

– Shota.

– Además de la diferencia de razas.

– Uno es un jodido labrador y el otro un cruce entre un Beagle y –entrecerró los ojos– un husky.

Nathali: – Igual en las de edad, Bruce es un joven adulto, en cambio Fuyu es un niño.

Sora:– Pedofilia... entre perros...

– ¡QUIERES CALLARTE! –grita la fujoshi, Sora solo bosteza aburrida.

– Además eso es raro.

– Es más raro ver a tu prima convertida en un hombre y sobre todo que este manosea los senos del chico que te gusta convertido en mujer –murmuro Mikan, ambas se vieron y asintieron.

– En todo caso ¿Qué harás? –pregunto la de mechas a la loca shippeadora compulsiva.

– Una cinta para ambos, luego hablare con Bruce y lo convenceré de que está enamorado de Fuyu y luego traeré una linda poodle para darle celos a Fuyu, así en un ataque de celos este se declarara y lograre ver un uke declararse.

Sus dos acompañantes la miraron en silencio por lo menos tres minutos–. ¿Si sabes que esto no es un manga shojo?

– ¡Si se puede! –alzo la mano decidida–. ¡Vengan!

Los dos perritos regresaban al bosque a dormir... pero–. Holiwis –saludo Nathali– ¿tienen hambre? ¡QUE SUERTE! ¿Aquí hay una mesa puesta de manera estratégica con comida? –ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros sentándose–. ¡MIKAN!

– Aquí tienen –menciono la joven dandoles un gran plato de espagueti, Sora llego con unas velas y las puso.

– ¿Wau wau? (¿qué mosca les pico?) –pregunto Fuyu en un "susurro" a Bruce.

– Wau (Ni idea) –respondió comiendo, tenía hambre, fue seguido por el perrito que tomo otra punta.

– ¿Todo es un mismo espagueti, verdad? –pregunto Sora a Nathali quien veía fascinada.

– ¡SI~! –respondio, tenía estrellitas en los ojos. Ambos iban en su mundo hasta que al fin paso lo inevitable, notaron que solo era un fideo, ambos se miraron uno curioso y el otro aburrido, sin saber que hacer Bruce le arrebato el fideo, el perrito molesto se lanzó a quitárselo, terminando ambos en una pelea, las chicas miraba en blanco la pelea... el detalle era que Bruce era muy posesivo con la comida y Fuyu peor. Las tres dejaron caer sus cabezas rendidas, fase uno mal.

Nathali estaba acosando, digo, espiando a Bruce, mirando todos sus movimientos, el perrito ya sabía de su presencia pero decidió ignorarla, Mikan y Sora iban atrás, con correas para perro, siendo jaladas por la fujoshi.

– Podría estar chantajeando al tsundere, pero no~, la señorita me obligo a venir –se quejó la de mechas mirando al piso molesta. Las tres notaron como el perro las encaraba.

– Wau wau wau ¿wau wau? **(Voy a ir al baño ¿me dejan de seguir?)** –pregunto cansado, las tres asintieron, él se metió al bosque, rato después volvió–. ¿Wau wau wau? **(¿Qué mierda quieren?)**

– Bien... ¡Admite que amas a fuyu y que quieres darle duro contra muro, masiso contra el piso y lento contra el pavimento! –grito apuntándolo, sus compañeras solo se golpearon la cara negando.

– ¿Wau? **(¿enserio?)** –pregunto el perro mirándola raro–, wau wau **(estas loca)**

– Di la verdad –lo miro acusatoriamente, el animal negó.

– Wau wau, wau wau **(Estas loca, esa es la verdad)** –se fue altivo, sin mirar su cara llena de furia, fase dos, fallada.

– ¡Tu lo pediste, sera la fase tres! –exclamo la chica fuego a su alrededor, sus acompañantes se fueron lentamente.

* * *

Estaban todas las mascotas reunidas en la cascada, una linda poodle se acercó indiferente, pero al ver a Bruce se abalanzó contra el.

– Hola guapo –murmuro coqueta, Bruce lo miro indiferente.

– ¿Ez mi imaginación o le eztá coqueteando? –pregunto Poizum sin dejar de leer.

– Le está coqueteando –aseguro Susi jugando con las orejas de Usagi.

– Perroz –solo eso dijo el serpiente y volvió a su lectura.

– Soy Dulce ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Bruce –respondio cortante.

– Que lindo nombre, oye en vez de estar aquí con un conejo, un caballo, una serpiente y un –miro a Fuyu con desprecio– eso.

– ¿Soy un eso? –pregunto Fuyu mirando a la pegaso, esta negó–, no sé cuál es mi raza –se quejó.

– Cruze entre beagle, huzky y probablemente chihuahua –respondio Poizum tranquilamente, el perrito lo seguia cuestionando pero se conformaba con la explicación por el momento.

– Vamos a otro lado –pidio, el perro se recostó aburrido.

– Soy gay –respondio cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

– ¡ME CAGO EN TODO! –grito Nathali, obviamente si es yaoi, los putos deben ser gays–. Malditos –miro a la perrita irse indignada– y me salió perra –se quejó, miro en otra dirección y luego la hora, justo esa era la hora de los deseos, Nathali sonrió malvada.

– Me pregunto ¿que tendrán los dobermans para ser tan populares? –se preguntó Susi divertida.

– Zon zenzualez –dijo Poizum igual divertido.

– Wau y que lo digas –respondio Fuyu dando vueltas en el piso.

– Dejen de hablar de mi como si no... –iba a reclamar el doberman pero sintió como era abrazado con amor por alguien, miro a un pitbull, quien lo abrazaba amorosamente.

– Notice me sempai –dijo con corazones alrededor.

– Te noto eh –lo miro alzando una ceja. Los demás los miraron desconcertados.

– Es muy popular entre los perros –murmuro Usagi mientras Poizum jugaba con sus orejas. Todos estuvieron viendo al perrito quien se abrazaba, restregaba y babeaba por Bruce, para la mayoría era algo... un tanto normal, pero para el pequeño Fuyu era raro, nunca había visto el ritual de apareamiento, pero no pudo evitar molestarse, ¡El era el unico que se restregaba en bruce!

– Que lindas orejas –menciono el pitbull tocando una de ellas logrando que el perrito gris se molestara y...

– ¡No toques sus orejas! –gruño lanzándose a atacarlo, dejando a todos atónitos y a Nathali feliz, porque ella espiaba por los arbustos–. ¡Sus orejas son mias!

– Y el también –susurro Nathali cuando pasaron cerca de su arbusto.

– ¡Y el tambien! A no perate ¿Qué? –ladeo la cabeza confundido, lo que funciono para que el otro perro lo empujara lejos de él y huyera muy varonilmente.

– Eso fue una escena de ¿celos? –pregunto la pegaso a Poizum quien asintió aun sorprendido. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin terminar lo que proceso.

– ¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!? –grito Bruce mirándolo extrañado, el perrito fruncio el ceño.

– Tu orejas me pertenecen –se acercó haciendo un puchero y se montó en el labrador para hacerle mimos, lo cual relajo al otro–, nadie las juega excepto yo y Yami.

– Se dice Yami y yo –le corrigió Susi, el asintió más relajado, nadie lo había visto tan brvo pues la naturaleza del pequeño es juguetona y tranquila, la violencia no era algo que usara.

– ¿Por qué te molesta? –cuestiono Poizum, conocia a Fuyu más que Susi e incluso Bruce, su comportamiento era raro porque el no solia actuar así.

– Porque no me gusta que me remplacen –ladro de forma baja, solo Bruce lo pudo oír.

– No te remplazaría... aunque quisiera –respondio, los otros tres se miraron y se alejaron lentamente, hacían mal quinteto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Declárate puto, declárate puto, declárate puto –murmuro Nathali de forma repetida viendo la escena.

– Porque me importas... y antes de que preguntes –el perrito se quedó callado ante esto–, es porque me atraes –adorado kamisama que hizo que los perros no se pudieran sonrojar.

– ¿Yo? –pregunto dudoso, el doberman asintió sin mirarlo directamente, se esperaba un rechazo o un simple "Yo no se que es eso".

– Si lo rechazas te puteo, si lo rechazas te puteo –volvió a susurrar la fujoshi mirando la escena.

– Pienso igual –respondio recargándose en la cabeza del mayor sorprendiendolo un poco–, ¿eso nos hace pareja?

– No... pero lo podemos ser –contesto regalandole una sonrisa, cuando Fuyu estuvo apunto de contestar fueron interrumpidos por el grito de emoción de Nathali.

– ¡SI! –grito saltando–. ¡Eso es, yaoi ven a mi! –celebro, noto como ambos la veían por lo que solo comenzo a reir mientras se sonrojaba un poco y se fue de forma rápida.

– Tonta.

* * *

La joven corrió a las habitaciones hasta toparse con la emo, ambas se vieron unos segundos–. Ey Nath, me contaron que estaban en busca de tu Yaoi ¿entre perros?

* * *

 **Okey, mi lado anormal lo pidió, pero la primera vez que los vi juntos me dije "Quiero un yaoi, shotacon, incestuoso"... okey, aquí no hay incesto, pero si yaoi shotacon, mi lado perversito me gano ¬w¬, igual cuando leí el comentario de** CristalFlores **me eche a reír, pues ya tenia este capitulo listo en ese entonces.**


	14. Chapter 13: Nuestro Pasado

**Hola a todos, antes de que empecemos...**

 **Lo que es estar pendejo nivel Okamidan ¿a que me refiero? Bueno, yo constantemente hago investigaciones para lo que coloco en el fic, ejemplo. los chicos deben hacer tarea de matemáticas, pues yo investigo algo que puedan hacer, aunque quede como referencia, todo con tal de no dar mal los datos, hasta aquí todo bien, las que leen este apartado han de acordarse de que yo me quede una temporada en casa de mi abuela, usando una laptop de mala calidad y no muy buen internet, en ese lapso estaba terminando "Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos" y después recién inicie esta wea, bueno, yo no soy muy buena con razas de perro pues soy una apática de mierda, y debido a que el internet no me funcionaba, tenia que aguantar a mi abue, a mis hermanos, a mi bella y hermosa mamá (#TeAmoMami), VALIO TODO MADRES, y hubo UN personaje del cual no investigue bien su raza, ya sabrán de quien hablo, si de Bruce, yo lo colocaba como un labrador, hoy que me fui en la mañana con mi Oto-san por el desayuno, paseamos a mi perrito (Es un lindo Beagle #TobyILoveYou) y empezamos a hablar de las razas y me di cuenta de que confundí a los lindos labradores con los doberman /Inserte una Okamidan golpeándose la cara/ si, así de pendeja estoy, eso pasa cuando comes muchos chocolates. Ya lo corregí en los capítulos que sale este wey.**

 **#OkamidanEstaBienPendeja**

* * *

 **Su pasado (Parte 1)**

En una casa en los suburbios se observaba a un pareja joven en la cocina, la dama estaba alimentando a un pequeño bebe de pelo castaño y ojos café oscuro, el joven cocinaba.

– Come Víctor –pidio Carmen a su pequeño hijo, al padre del pequeño se acerco observando al niño que se mostraba renuente a comer su brocoli.

– Come o no ahí postre –el pequeño hizo un puchero y asintió de mala gana.

– Su punto débil me recuerda mucho a Sakura –comento la oji verde dandole de comer, su pareja sonrio ante sus palabras, se acerco y la abrazo por detrás.

– A mí al idiota mono mutante, igual de travieso e hiperactivos –susurro en su oido provocandole un escalofrio y un sonrojo, dejo a un la comida para observar a su pareja.

– Aun me pregunto cómo se hicieron amigos, son tan distintos –murmuro viendo a su pareja.

– Me salvo el pellejo, además, a pesar de ser idiota, un playboy e inmaduro, es buen chico –respondio con una sonrisa de lado.

– Claro, porque trabajar en X, es de buenos chicos –la joven rodo los ojos a lo que su novio rio divertido.

* * *

El pequeño Julian caminaba por las calles, su ropa se la había cambiada remplazandola por una sudadera y pantalones deportivos; tenía una mochila con algunas cosas, no quería estar en su casa para cuando descubrieran los cuerpos de su "familia". En medio de su camino empezó a sentirse cansado, por lo cual decidió acostase en una banca, no sabía lo que sería de él, tal vez debería ir a un orfanato, pero tenía miedo de que una familia igual a la que tuvo se lo llevara. Sintió una mano en frente, abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con un joven de ojos bicolor, quien le sonreía.

– Ey ¿Qué haces aquí y de noche? Es muy peligroso que un niño ande aquí a estas horas –le pregunto de forma amable, el pequeño se incorporo y sento en la banca dandole especio al otro para acompañarle.

– No tengo casa a donde ir –murmuro mirándolo con extrañez, ese color de ojos eran como salidos de otro mundo, al menos el morado.

– Oh ya veo, ven conmigo –lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo con él, ambos llegaron a un callejón y con cautela entraron por un hueco, a un edificio, siendo recibidos por un niño de ojos morados y pelo negro, quien comía–. ¡Otra vez Shin! –grito moleste el joven, su primo se alarmo pero no dejo de ingerir el alimento.

– Perdón ¿Uh? ¿Quién es él?

– Lo encontré durmiendo en un banco y hoy oí que la banda iba a salir, no iba a abandonarlo –le explico abrazando por el cuello al chico–, cierto, no te pregunte ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Me llamo Julian –se presento tartamudeando un poco.

– Julian ¿Qué? –pregunto el oji morado, el chico negó–, ya veo, bueno soy Shin Johnson y él es mi primo Jin Johnson.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto el oji café mirando el edificio, sus acompañantes se miraron algo dudosos.

– Somos huérfanos –respondio Jin con algo de tristeza, su primo puso una mueca de seriedad desconcertando al recien llegado, por lo poco que lo conocia parecia ser la esos que siempre estaban de buen humor, confirmo su teoria cuando lo vio volver a sonreir–. Pero tranquilo, quédate con nosotros, te protegeremos de todo –le propuso con una sonrisa.

Los tres se quedaron viviendo en ese restaurante, solo se adentraban en la noche para dormir, y por el día vagaban solos por las calles, buscando perder el tiempo. Justamente una de esas noches los encontró tratando de entrar y se los llevaron.

– Es tu culpa por lento –reclamo Jin a su primo, iban viajando en una patrulla.

– Ah, perdón –dijo mientras comía una pizza.

– ¿Cómo puedes comer en esta situación? –pregunto Julian alterado.

– Las penas con pan son buenas –le respondio el oji morado sonriendo de forma alegre desorientado a sus acompañantes.

– Estas comiendo pizza –gruño Jin con un tic en el ojo.

– Esta parte está hecha de pan –señalo la corteza, sus acompañantes y el conductor suspiraron. Siguieron el camino entre peleas y acusaciones, pero justamente cuando llegaban a las oficinas policiales una camioneta los detuvo, tres hombre con pasamontañas salieron y apuntaron al conductor, quien se puso tenso, un joven de pelo y ojos grises bajo, se acercó y le apunto.

– Si te sales por las buenas, nos evitamos limpiar el asiento –le dijo de forma seria, los niños se asustaron ante esto, ellos y su maldita mala suerte.

– Los niños –murmuro, el hombre miro atrás y los vio, abrió la puerta y lo saco tomando la patrulla y yéndose rápido–. ¡No! –grito tratando de alcanzarla pero los otros hombres se lo impidieron.

* * *

Los cuatro iban en silencio, hasta que la voz de Shin interrumpió en la calma–. ¿Nos va a matar? –pregunto finjiendo valentia pero estaba cagado hasta las patas.

– No, tengo ordenes de llevarlos con Elizabeth –murmuro llegando a un edificio–, bajen –tomo su arma y abrió la puerta, los chiquillos le siguieron–. Corran y entren –disparo a un árbol del cual cayo un hombre–. ¡Ahora!

Los tres corrieron entrando, algo temerosos, pero unas manos los sujetaron y los llevaron a un ascensor, notaron a dos chicas una de pelo negro y otra rubia. La pelinegra los silencio colocando un dedo en su boca y les indico subir a un ascensor.

– Hola un gusto, soy Akane Makeikusa –se presento la joven pelinegra.

– Luna Koizumi, somos sus compañeras –se presento la rubia mirando hacia el techo.

– ¿Compañeras? –pregunto Jin dudoso, su primo estaba escondido tras el, las niñas le daban miedo.

– En unos momentos se los explicaran –le dijo Akane sonriendo amablemente y para darles confianza, ellos la miraron confundidos.

– ¿Quien?

– Elizabeth-sama –murmuro Luna viendo cómo se abrían las puertas, todos salieron dirigiéndose a la puerta del fondo, al abrirla vieron una oficina llena de pantallas y en ella una mujer de pelo negro y ojos café rojizo.

– Bienvenidos...

* * *

Miro con sorpresa a sus padres, quienes eran policías y guardias, tenían a una joven castaña quien se quejaba por lo bajo, tendría alrededor de unos catorce años.

– Se los advierto... si no me sueltan lo pagaran muy caro –gruño con furia, ambos la miraron con superioridad y asco.

– ¿Qué hará una mocosa como tú?

– Ahora eres muy vulnerable –le recordo el hombre, la castaña miro algo de reojo, bastante seria, pero luego sonrió de formo tétrica.

– Se los advertí –susurro, miro las esposas en sus manos y escucho un disparo, ahora su vista se dirigio miro al hombre que la tenia de un hombro, este miraba horrorizado a su esposa con una bala atravesando su cráneo.

– ¿Llegamos tarde? –pregunto una pelinegra con su fleco cubriendo uno de sus ojos, la castaña negó- bien –disparo al otro hombre quien lo esquivo–, pon las manos arriba –ordeno, la castaña obedeció y recibió un disparo, las esposas se soltaron y solo atino a masajearse las muñecas.

– ¿Y los demás? –pregunto cansada.

– Por la demás información ¿Qué hacemos con él? –pregunto la pelinegra mirando a la persona que seguia apuntandolas con su arma.

– Tenemos dos, lo cortamos en cachitos e igual que en School Days lo metemos en una maleta o dos, lo tiramos al océano –comento su compañera.

– La uno me gusta más –la emo rio escandalosamente, provocando un escalofrío en Carmen, quien observaba con los ojos llorosos escondida–. Siento la presencia del miedo –murmuro mirando en todas las direcciones hasta sentir un disparo en su estómago, se quejó mirando la bala en el piso cubierta de un líquido negro, esta se fue desintegrando, así como parte del césped bien cortado–. Nadie entiende "No es humana, las balas no sirven con ella" –rodo los ojos..

– ¿Por qué siempre te disparan a ti? –se pregunto la castaña mirandola perpleja– da igual, yo el torso para arriba.

– Te da asquito tocar "eso" –se burlo la oji fiusha, ella solo la fulmino con la mirada.

* * *

Carme corría por las calles, siendo perseguida por esa cosa no humana, aunque esto parecía más un juego, pero sabía que si se detenía se moría.

– Deja de correr, sabes que no te servirá de nada~ –canturreo divertida, pero noto una camioneta familiar–. Mierda –miro la maleta en su mano y con agilidad y fuerza la aventó, esta cayo frente a la niña que pego un grito–, Bye, bye~

Carmen miro la maleta roja, la toco pero aparto la mano, al verla noto que estaba machada–. ¿Esto es? –se pregunto, se alarmo y prosiguió a abrir la maleta volviendo a gritar y empezando a llorar, solo noto la cabeza de su padre, con la mirada perdida y mueca de horror, sintió una mano en su hombro encontrando a una pelinegra con ojos azules.

– Ven –le pidió y ambas subieron a esa camioneta, donde el demonio esperaba con paciencia.

* * *

Los tres salieron de la oficina, dirigiéndose a sus nuevas habitaciones, pero se encontraron con el hombre que los trajo.

– ¿Ya son parte del personal? –pregunto amablemente, los tres asintieron–, me alegra saberlo, un gusto soy Kaito Matsumoto.

– Nosotros somos Jin y Shin Johnson y él es Julian –los presento, el hombre los observo atentamente a cada uno.

– ¿Julian qué? –pregunto mirando al último niño de forma curiosa.

– Solo Julian –respondio algo nervioso, el hombre asintió.

– Vengan a sus habitaciones –los guio, todos obedecieron, tal vez no era tan malo–. ustedes duermen aquí –apunto a los primos, quienes asintieron–, tu temporalmente duermes conmigo –le aviso a Julian quien asintió nervioso. Justamente al llegar el niño se acostó, era cómoda la cama; el hombre le vio algo nervioso, esperando no encariñarse con el mocoso.

– Dime ¿Por qué no tienes apellido? –pregunto tratando de evitar el silencio incomodo, Julia solo hizo una mueca recordando lo ocurrido hace semanas.

– Tenía el de mi padrastro... me odiaba –murmuro mirando a la nada.

– Tranquilo, aquí la pasaras bien... creo –susurro lo último, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

– ¿Usted porque trabaja aquí? –pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema, Kaito endureció su mirada.

– Elizabeth tiene a mi hija prisionera, si no trabajo para ella... quien sabe que le pueda hacer.

– Perdón por preguntar –bajo la mirada apenado, algo que le dio ternura al adulto.

– Tranquilo –sobo su cabeza–, mejor duerme, debes de estar cansado.

* * *

Varios meses despues lograron adaptarse a la vida en aquello prisión personalizada donde los tenía aquel demonio. Julian solo paseaba por su sector de forma tranquila, no había visto a sus amigos en todo el trayecto, ellos se encargaban de otros trabajos por su alice, el solo sacaba información de los prisioneros. Pensando en algunas cosas, como el hecho de su apellido, ahora Matsumoto, para él, Kaito era como un padre, porque siempre lo defendía de los trabajadores e incluso de Elizabeth, aunque sabía que eso estuvo mal, porque Elizabeth ahora lo tenía amarrado con el...

– Matsumoto –le llamo la antes mencionada, el la miro de forma directa, cualquiera que perturbe su humor no sale bien parado–, quiero que vayas al sector A –ordeno, el chico asintió mirándola, se sentía nervioso con la presencia de esa escalofriante mujer.

– Enseguida –susurro y se apresuró a subir al piso correspondiente, al llegar miro de lejos a una castaña de ojos verdes–. ¿Quién es? –murmuro viendo como esta iba a cierto lugar–. ¿Qué querían que hiciera? –se preguntó viendo al techo pero dejo de pensar el ver como de esta caía la misma castaña convertida en ángel, algo que le sorprendió.

– Joder, maldita Shi no tenshi –mascullo mirando a la castaña quien volaba encima de ella, mirándola con burla.

– Prefiero Mikan, por cierto ¿Dolió? –pregunto divertida, se notaba esa gota de sadismo en sus pupilas, la oji verde gruño y se levanto apenas.

– ¡Esto te dolerá! –grito Akane lanzando una ola de energía con su martillo, este golpeo a Mikan y la lanzo logrando que estrellara con la pared y la rompiera–. ¿Dolió?

La chica la miro molesta, volando para verla debido a la altura–, bueno, tengo lo que quiero –mostro una memoria USB–. Bye bye~ –canturreo yéndose.

– Oh diablos –mascullo la oji verde parándose.

– ¿Estás bien? –cuestiono la pelinegra bajando donde ella, miro al frente y noto la precensia del joven que había reconocido a la castaña como su salvadora–. ¿Uh? ¿Juli-kun? –pregunto viéndolo–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Primero no me digas así –le pidio algo irritado mientras se acercaba– y segundo Makeikusa me mando.

– ¿Por qué?... sabiendo que Sakura vino –murmuro para si misma viendo el hoyo en el techo.

– ¿Quién era?

– Una piedra en nuestros zapatos –gruño la joven–, ignora eso, vamos a ver que quería –miro a Carmen y luego a Julian–. Oh cierto, no se conocen, Julian ella es Carmen, Carmen él es Julian.

– Un gusto –murmuro viéndolo mientras se ruborizaba, el joven la miro atentamente de forma analitica, Akane rio ante su actitud.

– Es amiga –le aclaro, el joven asintio y cambio su mirada por una más dulce.

– El gusto es mío –se presentó con amabilidad extendiendo su mano, la castaña la tomo con tímidez.

– Vamos, tenemos que trabajar –exclamo Akane tomandolos de los brazos y los jalo con bastante efusividad, quien diría que esa Akane alegre terminaría siendo tan seria y fría.

Prácticamente así era su día, trabajaba recolectando información y el tiempo que le sobraba era para sus amigos, pero él no estaba contento con esa vida, sabía que no hacía nada bueno.

* * *

– Chicos –llamo uno de sus compañeros, llego pocas semanas después, era bastante hiperactivo pero un muy buen amigo–. Tengo noticias.

– ¿Ahora que Alan? –pregunto Jin levantándose de la cama para observarlo.

– Tres alumnos de Gakuen Alice vienen por nosotros –explico mirando a todos los que se encontraban ahí, Jin, Shin, Julian, Sergio y él.

– Que más da, es lo mismo aquí que en Gakuen Alice –gruño Sergio mirando al techo aburrido.

– No, no es lo mismo, allá seguro hay buena comida –murmuro Shin comiendo una dona, todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

– De todos modos, tu comes de todo –su primo lo vio acusatoriamente.

– ¿Qué opinan? Una nueva vida –pregunto Julian quien siempre fue el menos conforme en su situación, principalmente porque el no queria terminar siendo como su padrastro.

– No quiero ser tan obvio, pero me canse de la dictadura de Makeikusa –murmuro Alan pero luego hizo una señal de silencio, por la puerta entro Akane quien los miro fríamente, no era lo que recordaban.

– Ya saben la noticas ¿verdad? –pregunto seria, todos asintieron–, bueno, recuerden procurar destruirlas –todos asintieron de nuevo– y cuidado que quienes vienen son las Yukihara.

– ¿Yukihara? –pregunto Julia confundido, todos lo miraron, cierto que el no peleaba.

– Son tres idiotas que se creen las mejores –mascullo Akane recordando a su enemiga mortal, Ito Natsuki.

– No lo sé... –susurro mirando por la ventana, la pelinegra solo solto un suspiro.

– Como sea –salió de la habitación–, quiero hablar contigo –le advirtió al de pelo gris, quien sonrió nervioso.

– Entonces... –hablo Sergio cuando la chica se fue– te maltrata y aun así sigues con ella –miro al joven quien jugaba con sus manos.

– Ella no es mala... –murmuro mirando al piso de forma tímida.

– Lo es... todos lo somos –le recordo Julian mirando a la pared algo ido, eso hasta que sintio a alguien colgarse de el, miro a Jin quien sonreia ampliamente.

– Como sea, vamos a prepararnos, ya quiero conocerlas y pelear un poco con ellas –rio divertido.

– No las subestimes –le dijo su primo mirándolo aburrido.

– No lo hago, sé que son más fuertes que yo, pero quiero ver a donde llego –le explico, el resto asintio desinteresado a sus palabras.

– Yo igual –suspiro levantándose y yendo al cuarto de su "padre".

– Hola Julian –saludo Kaito revolviendo su cabeza con su palma, el joven se encogio.

– Hola... ¿Qué pasaría si me fuera? –pregunto mirándolo.

– Nada, creo que es lo mejor, esta no es vida para un joven –admitió mirándolo despreocupado–, incluso lo prefiero así, me das un peso menos.

– Si... adiós –se despidió yendo a su sitio.

– Suerte –murmuro el peligris dándose media vuelta.

– Igualmente... padre –murmuro y se fue corriendo, sintiendo la mirada de sorpresa del adulto en su espalda.

– Este niño –suspiro sonriendo.

* * *

Carmen solo observaba el lugar donde todos habían interceptado a Sakura, se notaba su sangre aun el piso, señal de que recientemente habían huido, noto un pedazo de papel en el piso y lo levanto.

 _"No sé si lo leerás, pero quiero decirte que eres muy importante para mi y que espero vernos de nuevo algún día._

 _Atte: Julian"_

La chica solo apretó su agarre, arrugando el pedazo de papel, algo en esa carta no le gustaba, probablemente porque le hacía sentir culpable por lo que hacía, miro al techo buscando calmar sus penas y desesperación.

* * *

Julian salió de su mar de pensamiento al ver a la pequeña de ojos azules y pelo gris entrar.

– ¡Hermano, tengo hambre! –exclamo con su vocecita dulce, tendría unos ocho años, el joven asintió.

– Vente, aquí está el desayuno –le mostro el platillo y ella después de saludar a Carmen y a Víctor se sentó a desayunar.

– ¿Cómo dormiste Yumiko? –pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa, la pequeña le devolvio el gesto sentandose a un lado de la sillita de Víctor.

– Soñé con papá, él me decía que fuera buena niña y que cuidara mucho a Víctor –ambos adultos sonrieron con melancolía–. ¿Cuándo veré de nuevo a Mikan-nee y Natsuki-nee? –pregunto curiosa.

– Ni idea, ya vez que regresaron a su escuela –le explico Julian revolviendole el pelo.

– Que mal, me prometieron jugar conmigo –se quejó con un pequeño puchero.

– No creo que tarden mucho –le respondio la castaña, la niña sonrió y siguió comiendo. Julian solo observo a su "hermanita" tan alegre y viva, suspiro alejando sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Recuerdos de su pasado.

* * *

 **Sigo amando esta pareja [Inserte corazón, porque el puto no te deja]**

 **Bueno, todos usen el em, como se escriba este signo (#)**

 **#OkamidanEstasRePendeja**

 **Eso seria todo, gracias por leer, bye bye**


	15. Chapter 14: Rencuentros inesperados II

**Hola a todos, vengo con las pilas puestas y el azúcar en sus niveles correctos.**

 **Recomendación:**

 **Véanse un buen ecchi con comedia para bajar el azúcar, si quieren un trago amargo vean un gore dramático o simplemente vean Clannad After Story... a cierto ese no me hizo llorar :v, mejor vean Anohana, esa wea si me hizo chillar TwT**

 **Pd: Yo igual amo los amores prohibidos, en especial el incesto :3, de hay le sigue el lolicon, la zoofilia, el homo ya no lo cuento como amor prohibido, ya es muy normal eso, por lo menos para mi es algo común.**

* * *

 **R** **encuentros inesperados (Parte 2)**

– Los términos dieta y dietética también son confundidos frecuentemente y tampoco son lo mismo –les dicto Misaki a los alumnos quienes batallaban por anotar todo–, dos puntos y aparte, primera viñeta, la dieta son los hábitos alimenticios de un individuo, coma, esta no tiene por qué estar enfocada al tratamiento de ninguna patología, coma...

– Profe más despacio –pidió el sufrido alumno lector de mentes.

– Como la obesidad o ni siquiera a la reducción de peso, punto y seguido, simplemente es lo que come el individuo, punto y seguido, por lo tanto... –iba a seguir pero entonces suena la campana y todos los alumnos suspiran aliviados–. Bien, recuerden traer su tarea.

– ¿Cuál tarea? –se preguntó Mikan alarmada, su prima le mostro un cuadernillo con el título "Proyecto final"–. ¡MIERDA! –grito cubriendo su cabeza.

– Gracias, gracias –decía el maestro a los alumnos que entregaban–. Sakura ¿su trabajo? –pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta, ella negó y el solo suspiro–, tiene hasta las cinco de la tarde para entregarlo –con esto salió.

– Natsuki...

– No.

– Ruka-pyon

– No tengo tiempo, disculpa –le dijo apenado el rubio.

– Amorcito.

– Vete al carajo –respondio su pareja leyendo su manga.

– ¿Hotaru?

– No resolveré tu idiotez –contesto leyendo un libro "Como eliminar la idiotez, Volumen III"–. Esto es una estafa.

– ¿Shiro?

– Tengo cosas mejores que hacer –gruño leyendo el tomo 6 "Como sobrevivir siendo un tsundere"–. Dios, eso es mentira –frunció el ceño al leer "Seguramente jamás tendrás una loli de novia si sigues así de frio"–, yo soy la excepción que confirma la regla.

– ¿Qué dice? –pregunto Kuro pegandose al chico para leer, el albino cerro el libro nervioso a lo que ella contesto haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Koko! –pidió desesperada.

– ¿Qué tan jodida has de estar para pedirme ayuda? –cuestiono con sus típicas sonrisas.

– ¡Mucho! –exclamo comenzando a lloriquear en su banca, Linchou se apiado de ella y se acerco con timidez.

– Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –propuso, la joven se abrazó a el.

– ¡Gracias, gracias! –chillo feliz mientras un aura de brillitos la rodeaba. La gente decidio pasar de ellos mientras miraban a Hikari que anotaba algo en la pizarra.

– Aquí la lista de quienes siguen forever alone –comento cuando termino de anotar todos los nombres, todos miraron curiosos sabiendo de sobra quienes estaban.

"Mujeres: Natsuki, Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko, Kobato, Mitsuki, Mun, Taiyo, Sora  
Hombre: Ruka, Jin, Irie, Yoshin, Orenji, Linchou  
Sin definir: Koko, Kitsune, Yami"

– Si, pero a diferencia de estos perdedores yo ya tuve novia –menciona Yami colocandose unos lentes negros.

– ¡Turn down for what! –exclamaron Nathali y Shin.

– Sí, pero a diferencia tuya, yo ya he dado mi primer beso –se defendió Natsuki, ahora ella se puso unos lentes negros.

– ¡Turn down for what! –volvieron a exclamar alabando a la choco-adicta.

– Tsk, si yo quiero puedo darlo –murmuro mirándola.

– Te reto a besar a –observo a todo el salón hasta que encontro la victima perfecta–, te reto a besar a Orenji –el chico la miro en shock.

– Dios –balbuceo la maldición, se acercó al chico y lo beso rápidamente–. Ya está –todos la vieron en shock, menos las pelinegra quien sonrió burlona–, ahora yo te reto, besa a Ruka-pyon –esta hizo una mueca pero asintió.

– Lo va a hacer –murmuro Mikan, todos notaron como la joven cumplía su reto, solo que el beso duro más tiempo–. Dios –vio como Sora grababa el momento aun asombrada.

– Listo –alzo el pulgar, la emo solo pudo carcajearse.

– Eso da en el orgullo –comento Natsume palmeando a su amigo quien solo atinaba a sonrojarse y quedar quieto.

– Si te retan a saltar de un puente, lo haces –Sumire no pregunto, afirmo.

– Mi orgullo estaría en juego y eso NO pasara –admitió sentándose en su lugar como si nada–. Además, no es como si no lo hubiese disfrutado –murmuro para si misma.

– Bueno, yo me voy antes de que esto se convierta en un campo de batalla –menciona Hikari dirigiéndose a la salida.

– ¡ESPERAME! Ya ando en la mira de Pilar –le pidio la peli plata, ambas observan a la rubia, viendo a Mun con odio.

– Como sea.

* * *

Sin más ambas hablaban de temas sobre el mundo de ángeles y diablos. Mientras paseaban por el bosque.

– Debido a lo ocurrido últimamente, se reconsidero la idea de...

– Da igual, creo, ya cambio –le interrumpui Hikari soltando un suspiro–, creo...

– Linda forma de ver la vida –aquella voz logro tensar todo el cuerpo de la rubia, incluso su rostro se volvio pálido, Mun la miro confundida ya que era raro que actuara de ese modo, le llamo sin recibir respuesta por lo que volteo a ver de donde prevenia esa voz, se encontró con tres mujeres, sorprendiéndose al ver quien estaba entre ellas.

– ¿Madre? –se preguntó extrañada.

– Mun, vaya, has crecido –murmuro indiferente aquella mujer de cabello gris, viendo con esos negros ojos a su hija, quien estaba en shock.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto aun asombrada, desde que tenía seis no la ve.

– Eso pregunto yo ¿Qué haces aquí con estos? –al momento de decir lo siguiente hizo una mueca–, estas personas.

– Son mis ¿amigos? –pareció dudar, no de que eran sus amigos, si no de decírselo a esa mujer. Ambos se quedaron en un tenso silencio que ninguna de las presentes estaba dispuesta a romper, finalmente se armo de valor la tercera mujer.

– Buru-san, vamos al grano –pidio la supuesta madre de Taiyo–, busco a Taiyo ¿sabes dónde está? –pregunto la mujer hacia la menor quien le devolvio la mirada desconfiada.

– Vengan –indico fríamente, jalo a Hikari quien no volteo para nada, dedujo por sus facciones que estaba aterrada y como no estarlo, la mujer que le arruino su vida... al igual que fue quien se la dio, frente a ella.

* * *

Se encontraban en la sala de estar en el edificio de habitaciones, todos estaban en un ambiente muy tenso, Natsuki y Shiro casi estaban lanzando fuego o hielo por los ojos, mirando con desprecio a dos de las tres mujeres, los demás se limitaban a la indiferencia o nerviosismo. Pocos como Yami, Natsume y Hotaru las veían con seriedad.

– ¿Por qué quieren que volvamos? –exclamo Taiyo molesta mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño, aquello exalto a su madre pero no inmuto a las otras dos mujeres; no quería volver, no era que sus padres fueran malos con ella, pero desde hace mucho se consideró huérfana, porque sus padre nunca estuvieron cuando más los necesito, cuando se volvió loca o cuando mato a la primera persona, tampoco cuando derroto a Elizabeth o en muchas cosas que es cuando más necesitas a tus padres.

– Su lugar es haya, aquí no... –intento decir Sakura intimidada por las miradas de su hija y las mujeres que tenia a un lado ¿Qué podia hacer? Ella era una simple humana a comparación de esas damas, además su hija tenia un carácter especial.

– Perdone la interrupción –pronuncio Mun trantando de ser respetuosa– pero nuestro lugar es donde nosotros queramos y es aquí, en Gakuen alice.

– Eso no te corresponde a ti –gruño Nanami sacandole uno a Shiro y Natsuki, esa mujer les daba mal augurio–, esa decisión es de tus padre, aquí las cosas son distintas pero haya eres menor de edad y...

– ¿Estuviste cuando hicieron esas cosas conmigo? –murmuro de forma sombría, la mujer la vio con sorpresa– ¿Estuvieron ahí cuando quedamos solos, en una ciudad desconocida? ¿Estuvieron cuando iniciamos nuestras misiones? –se empezó a exaltar.

– Cálmate –pidio Yami tratando de acercarse pero Kuro la detuvo.

– ¿¡Estuvieron cuando Elizabeth nos atacó, mato a NUESTRA AMIGA y le quito su ojo a Yami!? Simplemente ¿¡estuvieron ahí cuando nos volvimos...!? –se jalo el pelo con desesperación, todos se sorprendieron por esa reacción, siempre Mun era la menos afectada, pero en esos momentos, parecía algo desesperada.

– ¿Volvimos?

– ¡Ni siquiera sirves para madre! ¿¡Con que derecho crees que puedes venir y decirme que hacer y que no hacer!? –le grito, todos los presentes quedaron en shock, Mun no era de alzar la voz y menos exaltarse–. Porque ustedes se creen las todopoderosas, pero les apuesto a que no duran ni cinco minutos contra uno solo de nosotros –gruñe soltando todo con asco, Taiyo la miro con tristeza, Mun tambien se guardaba muchas cosas para no alterar a otros ni a ella misma.

– Vayanse por favor –pidio la chica soltando un suspiro de derrota, ya habían amargado su tarde.

– Taiyo...

– No tienen nada que hacer aquí –las miro de forma seria–, no vamos a volver y si lo hacemos será de visita y será cuando se nos pegue la gana.

– ¿Y tu quien eres para ordenar? –pregunto Nanami con veneno en la voz.

– **_Dejame matarla_** –pidio Nijuu en la mente de ambas, la pelinegra nego. Ni siquiera alguien tan vale madres como ella soportaba a esa mujer, LEJOS DE lo que pensaron la oji amarillo respondio con firmeza.

– Soy Taiyo Akarui, Juez del sol de los ángeles y dueña de MI vida, usted es Nanami Buru, esposa de antiguo Juez de la luna y dueña de SU vida, métase en sus asuntos y deje de estar chingando.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, Taiyo no acostumbraba a defenderse de tal forma, pero se veía decidida a lo que decía. Mun tuvo que tomar la muñeca de su madre antes de que soltara una bofetada a la joven, en ese momento a todos les recorrio un escalofrío por la mirada que otorgo la chica y su tono de voz era peor.

– Te atrevez a hacerle algo y te juro que te entierro viva –susurro mirandola fríamente, Nanami no parecio inmutarse ante la amenaza, Natsuki se acerco y las separa antes de que pasara a peores, no queria limpiar la sangre despues.

– Largo o yo misma las saco a patadas si es necesario.

– Somos dueñas de nuestra propia vida, tenemos derecho a estar aquí si queremos –murmuro la supuesta madre de Hikari, mirando a la pelinegra–, admito que tienes coraje, algo que le falta a otras –miro con disimulo a su hija,quien solo desvió la vista.

– Cuando estas al borde de la muerte lo único que no te falta es coraje –respondio sonriendo arrogantemente–, diría que mi especialidad es no dejarme llevar por idioteces, señora.

– Interesante.

– No sabe cuanto.

– Por el momento lo dejamos, pero aun no terminamos –se levantó, siendo seguida por ambas mujeres– al menos yo no he terminado, espero verte antes de irme –le dijo a su hija, quien solo miraba al piso con nerviosismo. Una vez las tres mujeres desaparecieron todos suspiraron.

– Más pronto podemos considerar a Elizabeth como de la familia, la típica tía que está en prisión –comento Kuro mirando al piso desanimada–, quitando el detalle que intento matarnos.

– Debo ir –murmuro la rubia insegura, se levantó siendo sentada de nuevo por su novio, lo miro confundida, el solto un suspiro.

– No iras hasta que te sientas lista de verdad –miro a otro lado indiferente.

– Pero...

– Tiene razón, no –concordo Mikan algo nerviosa por la tensión que se genero.

– No creo...

– Nos vale madres que creas o no, tú no te vas hasta que nosotros digamos –gruño Yami harta de su actitud sumisa, hasta preferia que la criticara crualmente hasta hacerla sentir miserable.

– ¿Cuándo pase de ser la que manda a ser la mandada? –suspiro intranquila.

– Desde el momento en el que no puedes mirar a tu madre sin ponerte nerviosa –recordo Sora quien mostro una sonrisa burlesca, aunque ella igual estaba seria por la situación.

– ¿Un mejor argumento?

– ¡Joder que no vas! –gritaron todos los presentes, incluyendo las chicas naipe, Makoto, hasta los tiernos y ukes de Linchou, Irie y Orenji le gritaron molestos. Ella se encogio en su lugar intimidada.

– Eres desesperante cuando quieres –murmuro Jin acariciando su pelo. La rubia observo a la maestra Serina entrar y dar su clase, saco su libreta pero un papelito en ella capto su atención.

"Solo estas lista, cuando matas a las ratas"

Miro confundida el papel, ¿ratas? No entendía, pero casi estaba segura de quien la escribió, la guardo disimuladamente en su bolso y regreso a la clase.

* * *

– Vamos Mikan-chan, no es tan difícil –le pidio Linchou, es bueno que el se ofreciera a ayudar porque cualquier otro se desesperaba y la mandaba por un tubo, la chica se carcomía la cabeza en ese simple párrafo.

– ¡Lo sé pero...!

– Eres idiota –recordo Natsuki.

– ¡Soy idiota!

Mientras todos miraban a la castaña lamentarse, la rubia analizaba todas las notas que le llegaron en el día.

"Solo estas lista, cuando matas a las ratas"  
"El pájaro solo sale de su jaula, cuando aprende a volar"  
"El tiempo se acaba, es ahora o nunca"  
"Elefante encadenado"

Pudo entender las primeras tres, pero la del elefante no.

"Solo estas lista, cuando matas a las ratos" Joker era una persona rara, ella creía que las mujeres aun chillaban al ver una rata y se subían a las sillas con gritos agudos, para ella matar a la rata es superar tu miedo. Eso lo entendía.

"El pájaro solo sale de su jaula, cuando aprende a volar" Ella será libre, cuando pueda enfrentarse a su madre, nada difícil.

"El tiempo se acaba, es ahora o nunca" Tiene que actuar rápido y aclarar su mente o si no, siempre será víctima de esa mujer.

"Elefante encadenado"... nada.

Suspiro cuando leyó una vez más, ¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Qué estaba encadenada a su madre? dudaba que Joker le escribiera algo así, la mujer estaba loca, más no era mala.

– ¿Qué vez Hikari? –pregunto Kuro sentándose a su lado cansada de ver a todos insultar a la pobre Mikan, la chica le mostro todas las notas y le explico que pensabar eran de Joker.

– No entiendo la última –concluyó, la oji rojo sonrio dulcemente y mientras buscaba algo en su celular se lo mostraba.

 _Durante la función la enorme bestia hacia despliegue de su peso tamaño y fuerza descomunal...pero después de su actuación y hasta un rato antes de volver al escenario el elefante quedaba sujeto solamente por una cadena que aprisionaba una de sus patas a una pequeña estaca clavada en el suelo. Sin embargo, la estaca era solo un minúsculo pedazo de madera apenas enterrado unos centímetros en la tierra. Y aunque la cadena era gruesa y poderosa me parecía obvio que ese animal capaz de arrancar un árbol de cuajo con su propia fuerza, podría con facilidad arrancar la estaca y huir._

 _El misterio es evidente: ¿Qué lo mantiene entonces? ¿Por qué no huye?_

 _Cerré los ojos y me imaginé al pequeño recién nacido sujeto a la estaca. Estoy seguro de que en aquel momento el elefantito empujó, tiró y sudó tratando de soltarse. Y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no pudo. La estaca era ciertamente muy fuerte para él. Juraría que se durmió agotado y que al día siguiente volvió a probar y también al otro y al que le seguía...Hasta  
que un día, un terrible día para su historia, el animal aceptó su impotencia y se resignó a su destino. Este elefante enorme y poderoso, que vemos en el circo, no escapa porque cree - pobre - que NO PUEDE._

 _Él tiene el registro y recuerdo de su impotencia, de aquella impotencia que sintió poco después de nacer. Y lo peor es que jamás se ha vuelto a cuestionar seriamente ese registro. Jamás...jamás...intentó poner a prueba su fuerza otra vez._

 _Vivimos creyendo que un montón de cosas "no podemos" simplemente porque alguna vez, antes, cuando éramos chiquitos, alguna vez probamos y no pudimos. Hicimos entonces, lo del elefante : grabamos en nuestro recuerdo: NO PUEDO...NO PUEDO Y NUNCA PODRE. Hemos crecido portando ese mensaje que nos impusimos a nosotros mismos y nunca más lo volvimos a intentar._

 _Cuando mucho, de vez en cuando sentimos los grilletes, hacemos sonar las cadenas o miramos de reojo la estaca y confirmamos el estigma: " NO PUEDO Y NUNCA PODRE " Vivimos condicionados por el recuerdo de otros, que ya no somos y no pudieron. Tu única manera de saber, es intentar de nuevo poniendo en el intento todo tu corazón...TODO TU CORAZON"._

 _Jorge Bucay (Recuentos para Demián)_

La rubia pensó un momento en eso, ella era un elefante, antes no se podía defender de su madre y vivía con la sensación de jamás poder hacerlo, pero ella es fuerte, decidida y algo que si bien es cruel, siempre ha sido directa, se levantó dispuesta a ir.

– ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Yami mirándola.

– Voy a ver a mi madre y antes de que alguien diga nada, es mi decisión y no se metan bola de metiches –salió del salón decidida, todos sonrieron ante eso, al fin su cruel rubia volvía.

* * *

La rubia siguiendo su intuición se dirigió a la entrada del bosque, justo donde habían visto a las mujeres por primera vez, efectivamente ahí se encontraba la mujer. Ambos se vieron unos segundos y antes de que la rubia mayor pudiese decir algo fue interrumpida por su hija.

– No puedo vivir siendo un elefante encadenado –la mujer alzo una ceja extrañada–, cuando tenía seis años no podía defenderme, aunque quisiera decirte que basta y que me dejaras, no podía... –miro en otra dirección– porque en ese entonces era muy débil.

– ¿A qué viene todo es...?

– Te callas y me dejas hablar –la mujer la vio indignada por lo mismo–. Cuando me "secuestraron" me encerraron en una celda, junto a otras cuatro chicas, meses después se nos ocurrió ir al baño y como en este había un ducto, sabiendo que yo siempre fui la más tranquila y sumisa, fui la que se decidió por escapar e ir por unos chicos con los cual experimentaban tal cual ratas... aun usaba eso lentes –ante su explicación su madre la vio seriamente–; al escapar nos fuimos a vivir en una casa abandonada y luego logramos "comprar" otra casa, no me preguntes como, los metodos aun me pesan –miro al cielo–. Tuve que volverme fuerte para sobrevivir, sobresaliendo de mis compañeros, siendo "perfecta" –con sus dedo hizo comillas–, pero alguien una vez me dijo que ser perfecto no es jamás equivocarse o ser como un robot, esa persona debería darle unos pokys por lo sabio que es –rio un poco–. Yo sé que en este punto tenerte miedo es estúpido.

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

– No pienso volver, mi lugar es aquí, con estos chicos, no soy perfecta, pero para ellos lo soy y eso me basta y sobra, algo que jamás entenderás –se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta.

– No sabes lo que dices –susurro su madre. Hikari esquivo de forma rápida un pico de hielo, dio un salto atrás y se posiciona tras su madre, golpeo su espalda, la mujer molesta se dio la vuelta y le propino un puñetazo en la nariz, su hija la tomo de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo. Todos observaban desde el salón como ambas peleaban, hasta ver como la rubia la tiro al piso y se posiciono encima de su madre, tomando un brazo y colocándolo en su espalda.

– Te dije, soy fuerte, mucho más que tu –le dijo respirando entrecortadamente mientras sonreia de forma arrogante.

– Bien, me tienes, has lo que quieras –murmuro de forma ida. Se desconcerto cuando la joven se levantó y se empezó a ir, dejando a su madre confundida–. ¿Qué? No te romperé una botella en la cabeza –la miro de reojo– no soy como usted, madre –sonrió con tranquilidad y se fue.

* * *

Todos vieron a la rubia entrar con calma. Natsuki le alzo el pulgar, viendo a Mikan ir con la siguiente hoja. La rubia asintio sentandose a lado de Mun.

– Les toca –advirtio apuntando a Taiyo y Mun, quienes suspiraron cansadas.

– Buscare a mi madre, tu a la tuya –dijo resignada la oji amarillo–, al menos no tengo la necesidad de pelear.

– ¡Yo si! –se quejó la peli plateada, saco de su mochila una bomba de humo–. Vamos, si se puede –dijo tratando de darse ánimos.

– Si se puede, todos dennos si Ki –pidio Taiyo alzando las manos y varios la imitaron–. ¡Al ataque! –saco una espada de madera de la nada.

– ¿De dónde...? Más importante ¿no que no ibas a pelear? –pregunto Nathali, la chica se rio avergonzada guardando la espada, soltando un simple "¡Let's Go!" ambos salieron en busca de esa mujeres.

– Entonces del cruce de un pulpo y un conejo sale un pulnejo y del cruce de un lobo y un murciélago un vampilobo –murmuro Mikan todos la miraron raro ¿de qué iba su proyecto?

* * *

Taiyo encontró a su madre en la sala y con cautela se acercó, ambas se vieron unos segundos y la joven se sentó frente a la mujer.

– Cuando tenía ocho, desee que estuvieran ahí –empezo a decir la más joven, desvió la vista al piso–, que lucharan por salvarme y detuvieran a esa mujer, pero mi salvación fue una rubia tímida, admito que quise volver, pero pensé "Estos chicos me salvaron, es injusto abandonarlos ahora" creí que me iban a buscar...once años, soy una adulta, ya sé que quiero hacer con mi vida y con quien quiero estar, no quiero vivir en una enorme casa, llena de sirvientes, yendo a atender casos estúpidos en un mundo de ángeles...

– ¿A qué aspiras? –pregunto su madre dulcemente.

– Suena raro, pero siempre quise ser enfermera, ayudar a otros, etcetera –murmura mirando a la nada.

– No planeo obligarte –responde su madre secudiendole el pelo–, no estuve ahí cuando más me necesitaste, no vendré ahora a quitarte tu vida.

Ambas se sonrieron y se dieron un abraza reconfortante para ambas, cuando se separaron siguieron hablando.

– ¿Qué ocurrirá? Tú no quieres el puesto de juez.

– No lo sé, alguien más puede ocupar mi puesto, no me interesa –la chica se encogió de hombros– de todos modos, en meses me graduó de Gakuen alice con unas malísimas calificaciones, a este paso tendré que recusar este año –suspiro.

– ¿Sigues siendo mala en los estudios? –pregunto la mujer divertida.

– Lo bueno es que no soy el peor caso –ambas oyeron el grito de frustración de Mikan y como Natsume igual le empezaba a gritar insultos en alemán–. ¿Cuándo aprendió alemán? –vio curiosa en dirección al edificio escolar.

– Dios con ese vocabulario –Sakura puso una mueca al oír un bello discurso de lo maldita pe**** que era Mikan.

* * *

Mun miraba a Nanami fijamente, Nanami miraba a Mun aún más fijamente, ambas en una guerra por mostrar quien aguantaba más, sin decirse absolutamente nada. Los pensamientos de ambas eran de querer ganar, viéndose con el ceño fruncido.

– Creo que no hay nada que decir, sabes que no puedes obligarme a nada ¿Pero sabes una cosa? prefiero ser una huérfana, que en realidad es así –aclaro con frialdad– a tener una madre como tú, las buenas madre han muerto y solo quedan cosas como tú. La única figura materna que tengo es a Hikari y ella no puede cuidar de mí, ya soy grande como para saber cómo sobrevivir a este mundo.

– Eso es más valor del que recuerdo –comento su madre, la peli plata sonrió irónica.

– Te sabes la historia, no me molestare en contártela –se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

– ¿De verdad crees que esos son tus amigos?

– No –se detuvo en el marco de la puerta–. Amigos es una palabra muy corta para describirlos, lo más cercano es hermanos –ahora si desapareció por el marco de la puerta, feliz de que no paso a mayores.

* * *

– Me retiro, si no me veo con Nanami y Satori me dejan –aviso la señora Sakura, Taiyo asintio mirandola pero antes de que se vaya la detiene.

– Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué siendo humana te quedaste a vivir con los ángeles?

La mujer sonrio con nostalgia–. Tú padre me ayudo a adaptarme y cuando me propuso traerme al mundo humano me di cuenta de que lo que quería era volver a mi hogar, en ese momento él era mi hogar –se sonrojo un poco–, decidí quedarme con él, pese a que nadie le gustaba la idea, todos pensaban que una humana débil con un ángel traería problemas, cuando tu naciste tu padre intento convencer a mundo de que no era un error...

– Pero seguían tratándote mal y entonces yo me volví violenta por querer vengarme del daño que te hacían –miro al piso nerviosa–, la gente pensó "Ese era el error, ese ángel no es más que un defecto"

– Pero eso daba igual, me preocupaba que crecieras con el rencor... a pesar de eso si lo hiciste, pero no era la misma razón que yo creí...

– Fueron... fechas difíciles, de todos modos, más vale que te apures, el tiempo se acaba –miro al sol posicionarse en distinto lugar al de la mañana–, ya casi son las tres, la mañana paso muy rápido.

– Adiós Taiyo –acaricio su cabeza y salió en dirección a la entada del bosque, realmente no quería traerse a Taiyo, solo ver que este bien–. Gracias a Isabela –suspiro encontrándose con Nanami, quien se veía de mal humor.

– Por eso nunca quise tenerla, sabía que me daría muchos problemas –murmuro la maldita, Sakura la miro con tristeza, sintiéndose mal por la joven peli plata, quien se parecía mucho a su madre, solo esperaba que no siguiera el mismo camino. Ambas vieron a la rubia mirando al vacío, no sabían que pasaba por su cabeza, igual se veía levemente sucia, probablemente se peleó con su hija.

– Satori, vámonos –pidió la peli anaranjada mirando a la rubia, esta asintió y formo un portal hacia su mundo, las tres se fueron mirando de reojo el salón, aunque sus dudas estaban aclaradas.

* * *

– Aquí esta –exclamo Mikan mostrando al profesor su proyecto final, este lo ojeo un poco y le dio el visto bueno.

– Sea más responsable para la próxima señorita Sakura, necesita un mínimo de siete para graduarse –regaño, esta asintió y salió dando saltitos, al llegar a su salón abrazo a Linchou, quien correspondió felizmente.

– ¡Eres el mejor!~

– No fue nada –respondio tímidamente.

– Para su idiotez fue todo –le recordo la chico adicta, miro como Hikari observaba el celular de Kuro, leyendo algo; como Mun peleaba con Pilar y como Taiyo conversaba tranquilamente con Kuro–, espero que ya se acaben estos encuentros inesperados.

* * *

 **ACABO, me costo hacerlo pues casi hago un mamada, pero bueno, como siempre no se porque en el 75% de los casos las madres que invento son o hija de puta o mueren, y eso que le tengo un GRAN aprecio a la mía, aunque igual invento mamis que cualquiera quisiera tener :3 pero buano, a los padres la mayoría o son buenos, o son muy hijos de puta... o unos mangoneados (cofcofElpapideMuncofcof) o están muertos, pero hasta ahora Henshiro es el que ocupa la lista del padre que más aprecio le tengo.**


	16. Chapter 15: No son solo para ángeles

**Hola a todos, bueno creo que yo fechas próximas hare eso del "detrás de cámaras" veremos a los subnormales como viven el día a día. Si quieren decir algo sobre el tema aquí esta la caja de comentarios... o en mensaje privado, si quieren. Por cierto, este capitulo ya me salió normal (Normal sinónimos de igual de estúpido que los otros) así que disfruten.**

* * *

 **No son solo para ángeles.**

– Porque debemos venir –pregunto un joven malhumorado, su acompañante sonrio de lado en son de burla.

– Recuerde que así lo pidió su madre, para que entrenara sus alice, es menos de un año –le recordo tratando de no enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba, el chico solto un bufido.

– Joder, que esa no es mi madre –le aclaro molesto.

– Lo es, ella lo cuida como tal –recordo, el contrario solo negó.

– Es una excusa barata.

* * *

– ¡Dame esa foto! –chillo Mikan intentando alcanzar a Sora quien tenía en su manos unas fotos de ella bañándose.

– Dame cincuenta rabitts por cada una –le dijo sin dejar de correr. Natsume se la quito mientras dejaba en su lugar un billete de cincuenta, la joven asintio satisfecha.

– ¡Dame eso! –pidio Mikan intentandoo arrebatárselo, mientras se ponía roja.

– Baka-hentai –se burlo la pelinegra viendo como ponía una mano en la frente de Mikan con tal de que esta no alcanzara la foto.

– Maniática del chocolate –respondio, miro el lugar de la chica con mínimo treinta envolturas de chocolates y otro cuarenta en espera.

– Están audicionando para ver cual me gusta más –dijo dibujando a uno ojos y boca en una mueca nerviosa–, concursante numero treinta y siete, pase a la cabina de evaluación –quito la envoltura y se lo comió, anoto algo en la libreta y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con otro, dejando la envoltura con las otras.

– Y luego dice que no es infantil –murmura el albino mirandola de reojo, ella le saco la lengua y entre los dos comenzaron una guerra de miradas la cual se vio interrumpida cuando Hotaru se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de la mayoría, esta salió del salón bajo la mirada de varios alumnos.

– ¿Qué tiene Hotaru-chan? –pregunto Shin una vez la chica salió, Natsuki y Mikan pusieron una mueca.

– Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres –murmuro Mikan con tristeza.

* * *

La oji violeta caminaba bajo la lluvia, intentando disipar sus penas, no planeaba llorar o dar pena, era lo último que quería hacer, solamente quería calmarse un poco, pese a que su ropa se mojaba y que probablemente se iba a enfermar. Sintió como algo chocaba con ella y la pasaba a tirar, logrando que callera en el piso enlodado, al igual que le persona que la paso a tirar.

– ¡Ten cuidado, imbécil! –gritaron al unísono que incluso pareció ensayado, la chica noto que quien la tiro fue un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una gorra azul con los bordes de un tono más claro y verdoso, este la miro algo sorprendido.

– _Joder, justo hoy, no quería lavar –_ penso la oji violeta _,_ se miró, realmente no se iba a presentar así al salón, no quería dar explicaciones y dar más pena de la seguramente ya daba. El chico observo sus facciones, apenas puso una mueca al verse toda sucia, pero de ahí en fuera, parecía no tener emociones.

– La reina del hielo –murmuro, la chica alzo su vista y lo observo, este se dio cuenta de lo que murmuro y se levantó ofreciendo su mano. Hotaru solo observo la mano que se le ofrecía dudando unos segundos si debía tomarla o no, pero al final decidió hacerlo y el chico la levanto.

– Perdón, no vi por donde iba, intentaba huir de esa cosa... –miro atrás para ver si no le seguían.

– De todos modos yo igual iba distraída –le calmo, no entendió porque lo aclaro, pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

– Te dejo, me debe estar siguiendo –murmuro–, no tardara en dar conmigo –continuo corriendo, dejando a la chica sola, esta solo suspiro y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

* * *

– Harry Potter –gruño Jin.

– ¡Star Wars! –exclamo Yami.

– Harry Potter.

– Star Wars.

– Harry Potter.

– ¡Star Wars!

– ¿Qué vez de divertido en pelear con espaditas de luz?

– ¿Qué le vez de interesante a magitos siendo que eres un ángel?

– ¡Todo!

– ¡Yo igual! –ambos se vieron con desafío.

– ¡Shiro! –gritaron dirigiéndose al lector por experiencia.

– Star Wars, porque Harry Potter comparado con el libro deja mucho que desear –respondio, Yami comenzo a dar saltitos de la victoria.

– Lo dice el que se leyó Crepúsculo –se quejó el oji bocolor oyendo la burla de su amiga.

– Al menos no llore viendo Hachiko –contraataco, todos lo vieron indignados–. ¿Qué?

– ¡Monstruo sin corazon! –le gritaron, el albino rodo los ojos.

– Bien, no llore viendo Clannad ¿felices?

– Pero cuando Nagisa muere es muy triste –dice Kuro con los ojos cristalinos.

– Al menos tristeza, depresión, algo debiste a ver sentido, ni yo me aguante a ver la segunda parte sin ponerme emo –comento Yami, todos la voltearon a ver– ¡QUE NO SOY EMO! –hizo un puchero pero al instante lo borro al sentir una presencia extraña–. ¿Qué es...? –miro a la ventana extrañada–. ¿Otra?

* * *

Hotaru se encontraba descansando en su habitación, su uniforme se encontraba en alguna de las lavadoras del cuarto destinado a ello, miraba al techo blanco pensando en un montón de cosas, algunas no las terminaba de asimilar y otras no las quería asimilar. La más reciente, hablar con su hermano, nunca le dijo que sus padres habían muerto. Cerro sus ojos tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, aunque sea una estupidez... lo primero que pensó fue en Mikan, como esa tierna castaña lograba hacerla sentir bien con sus sonrisas, luego pensó en Natsuki, su forma seria de actuar y de un segundo a otro se encontraba payaseando, pensó en Nogi, como se ponía de uke en presencia de Natsuki, su forma de jugar con su conejo al ponerse nervioso, igual en Hyuuga, otro tsundere pero más disimulado, adoraba sacarle fotos y venderlas a sus fans reprimidas. Habían varias cosas que pensar, le tomaron años entender como se sentían sus amigos, pues no terminaba de comprender por lo que pasaron, a veces no entendía ¿Cómo esos chicos podían sonreírle a la vida después de todo lo que pasaron? Ella nunca volvió a ser la misma después de perder a sus padres.

Intento no pensar en eso, debía buscar un tema que de verdad la sacara de su miseria, cerró sus ojos y lo primero que se le vino fue el chico con el que choco hace un par de horas. Abrió los ojos aturdida ¿Por qué ese chico fue lo primero que pensó? Bueno, tal vez era lo único que no relacionaba a sus padres. Se levantó para ir a buscar algo de comer. Una vez encontró las sobras se sentó en el sillón a ver la tele.

 _En últimas noticias arrestaron a GiGi, la nueva estrella porno ¿razón? Intentar golpear en los testículos a Justin Biber, pero muchos fueron a la comisaria a declarar a favor de él, probablemente en la mañana este libre._

– Ese GiGi sí que sabe –murmuro comiendo espagueti mezclado con cangrejo.

 _Lo siguiente, el reciente acabado de una de las mafias más poderosas de todo Japón deja impactado en los medios, las únicas declaraciones incluyen a un ángel rubio, el más precioso que hayan visto, seguramente el ángel de la guarda._

– Sobre todo Hikari –murmuro con un taco de espagueti en sus manos y otro de bistec en la otra-

 _Trump gana la presidencia, el mundo esta en caos y se preparan para una cuarta guerra mundial, aunque puede que se haya cometido algun fraude electoral, esperamos detalles._

– Meh, cámbienle, lo he visto toda la semana en las redes.

 _Y por último, este viernes por la noche se presentara a la décima quinta dama, como lo oyen, el presidente de Japón se volvió a casar._

– ¿Qué...? –se levantó impactada–, p-pero... la anterior me caía bien –se quejó–. ¡Joder, era la más desente que habia! ¿cómo pudo?

* * *

Todos estaban en el salón descansando, ese día les tocaba una hora de Narumi y la siguiente tutoría, por eso Makoto se encontraba haciéndose la manicura, Yami y Jin tenían su equipo de supervivencia en el salón (Me refiero a un televisor, una consola y muchas Sabritas), Shin comía, Natsuki comía, Mun comía, incluso Kobato comía. Shiro iba en el volumen cuatro de su nueva saga favorita "Como sobrevivir siendo tsundere", ya saben, las típicas mañanas. Hotaru lanzaba desde la ventana a Koko, Mitsuki a Kitsune, solo que a este lo amarraron para que no pudiese volar, sin saber que Narumi y dos chicos los observaban. Ambos chicos estaban extrañados de la disiplina del salón y Narumi miraba entretenido la discusión de Ruka y Mikan.

– ¡Te digo que las albondigas son mejores! –grito la castaña mirando con desagrado al rubio.

– ¡Eso lo dice la que se come hasta las papitas del piso! –respondio con un tono burlon, todos observaron al rubio exclamando un "Uh~"

– ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no me llamaste gorda!

– ¿Y si lo hice qué? –pregunto, ambos se vieron desafiantes, Mikan iba a amenazarlo pero un carraspeo de parte del maestro los regreso a la realidad. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares y un aura les salió de la cabeza.

– Se imaginaran a que vine –empezo a decir, Natsuki empezo a ver los alrededores.

– Ahora que lo pienso ¿desde cuándo todos los chicos X se fueron? –pregunto notando que solo estaban sus amigos en el salón... bueno amigos y el jurado de las cartas.

– Nunca les contamos, poco a poco todos fueron perdiendo sus alice de forma misteriosa –dijo Linchou con mueca de preocupación– ¿no se dieron cuenta que los que estaban igual se fueron?

– Como nos daba igual –respondio Sora encogiéndose de hombros.

– Como sea, las presento a sus nuevos compañeros –indico el maestro, frente a ellos aparecieron los dos chicos.

El primero contaba con un cabello negro y ojos azules, con una gorra azul con los bordes de un tono más claro y verdoso, usaba el uniforme casi completo, siendo la corbata lo faltante, este iba con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón–. Aoi Nami, alice agua –se presento cortante, genial, un apático.

El segundo era de pelo negro y revuelto, con ojos rosa fiusha y un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, usaba una camisa negra en vez de la blanca y sin su lazo, de ahí en fuera todo lo demás igual–. Soy Kurai Noroi, no sé si mi "poder" se cataloga como un alice –se presente con una sonrisa amistosa, todos empezaron a ver a Yami y al chico nuevo con rareza, viéndolos simultáneamente, ella igual empezó a observarlo y luego un espejo, si no supiera que lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana era Mikan, diría que ese chico era su hermano gemelo que fue separado de ella al nacer.

– ¿Eres mi hermano perdido? –pregunto a lo cual todos se golpearon la cara. El joven nego riendo nervioso–. Pero esa aura es similar a la mía –murmuro para sí misma–, sin duda es esa aura que sentí ayer... otra maldición, pero el problema es saber si no es peligroso –miro con algo de dudas a la maldición recientemente encontrada.

– Pasemos lista, Aborosu y Akarui –pidio Narumi.

– Aquí –dijeron Sergio y Taiyo uno escuchando música, ignorando a su novia fangirliendo por un chico que se veía más apuesto que el, y la otra con una simple sonrisa-

– Anderson y Buru.

– Presente –murmuro Estefany tímidamente-

– Aquí –respondio Mun miraba de reojo sus apuntes, leyendo de nuevo los párrafos "Polvos de hada y corazón de gigante, todo para hacer batido".

– Frost y Fujiwara.

– Aquí –mientras Diana dibujaba en su cuaderno, Sora buscaba con que chantajear al tsundere albino.

– Hatsune y Hyuuga

– ¡Aquí! –exclamo Kobato efusivamente mientras alzaba la mano.

– Ya sabe que estamos todos –murmuro el chico fuego leyendo su manga.

– Imai e Ito.

– Presente –respondieron ambas, hacían lo mismo, contar cuánto dinero tenían y para que les alcanzaba.

– Johnson Jin y Johnson Shin

– Presente –dijeron aburridos.

– Kuroma Irie y Kuroma Yoshin.

– Presente –contestaron los gemelos, Irie jugaba con un cubo de rubik y Yoshin leía algo que tenía una portada muy gore.

– Kurosaki Mitsuki y Kurosaki Nathali.

– Presente –dijeron sin prestar atención, una en sus fantasías homosexuales y la otra en su celular.

– Neme* y Nogi.

– Presente –el rubio cepillaba a su preciado conejo y el de cabello rubio/castaño/color arena, volaba por el salón grafiteando.

– Ogasawara y Okami.

– Presente –contestaron, la peli azul hablaba con la peli rosa y el albino iba concentrado en la lectura "No es lo mismo decir 'te amo' a decir 'no te odio', ósea, ella creerá que le desagradas pero no tanto"

– Viví toda mi vida engañado... NATSUKI –exclamo, la chica lo volteo a ver curiosa–, no me caes mal –la chica lo miro extrañada, pero lo dejo pasar.

– Pyuma y Robins.

– Presente –la pelinegra cosía un muñeco de conejo y la pelirroja jugaba con un muñeco vudú parecido a Nathali.

– Sakura y Sasaki.

– Presente –contesto la castaña sonriendo angelicalmente a lo cual Makoto la miro embobado, hasta que una llama apareció en su cabello–. ¡Natsume!

– Shouda y Suta.

– Aquí –murmuraron ambas, una peinándose y la otra escribiendo una lista de insultos a Koko y Kitsu, sus víctimas favoritas.

– Tobita y Tora.

– Presente –dijeron ambos, uno viendo a Hotaru contar dinero y el otro jugando con una bola de estambre.

– Umenomiya y Williams.

– Presente –respodnieron Anna hablaba con su amiga y Pilar jugaba con un muñeco vudú parecido a Mun.

– Yome y Yoru.

– Presidente –respondieron ambos, la emo jugaba con su consola y el otro leía los pensamientos de Orenji, entre ellos estaban los "Miau, bolita divertida, hipnotizaste" y algunos ruidos de platillos.

– Eso es todo –concluyo el maestro, se retiró sin antes apuntar en el pizarrón "terminen todo el libro"

– Ahora si –murmuro Yami, saco agua endita, un crucifico y un rosario, se acercó al nuevo y empezó a rosearlo con el agua, le hizo un baile raro acercando el crucifico a él y al final le tiro el rosario a la cara, todo siendo grabado por Sora y visto por todos con rareza– ¿muestra indicios de inconformidad?

– Em... no.

– ¡Pues obvio, a las maldiciones no les afecta eso! si no yo me hubiese muerto –anoto en su cuaderno algo, que en realidad era el dibujo de un burro.

– ¿Cómo sabes que soy una maldición? –pregunto el chico colocandose nervioso.

– ¡Ja, lo sabia, lo dije al azar –lo apunto, todos se golpearon la cara, Kurai solo parpadeo confundido–. El sujeto presenta al menos más inteligencia que yo, empezamos por buen pie –anoto, que en realidad dibujo los ojos del burro–, apuesto que eres una física.

– Pues si.

Yami solo dibujo el hocico y luego le dio unos toque, le mostro el dibujo a Aoi quien la miro extrañado–. ¿Qué opinas?

– Dibuja bien –respondio aparentemente indiferente.

– Lo sé, lo sé, ahora dime ¿cuantas veces han hecho yaoi en el año? –pregunto, ambos se sonrojaron ante la descarada pregunta de la emo, Nathali se acercó curiosa sacando una cámara.

– ¿Quién te dice que hacemos yaoi? –pregunto Kurai algo molesto por su pregunta, la joven alzo una ceja divertida.

– ¿Qué acaso no se conocían?

– ¡Claro que sí, vivíamos juntos! –respondio mirándola ya incomodo, sintió un flash en su cámara y el junto a Aoi vieron a la fujoshi quien regresaba feliz por el nuevo materia, anotando en su libreta.

"ShiroxOrenji (OTP 4ever)  
JinxShin (El mayor es el uke sadfivasnvio)  
NatsumexRuka (La otra OTP)  
KokoxKitsu (Se tienen ganas, yo lo se)  
YoshinxIrie (Incesto papuh)  
JulianxAlan (Casi era cannon)  
NatsumexMakoto (Del amor al odio hay un solo paso)  
SergioxShin (Desde chicos se conocen, hay amor weon)  
SergioxJin (No tengo razón para shippearlos más que la de que son hombres)  
ShiroxJin (Rival de la OTP que tambien es OTP)  
KuraixAoi (Casi como una relación amo-sirviente)"

– Entonces él es poseedor de la maldición –concluyo Yami agregándole una cola al burro.

– ¿Cuál es la conclusión? –pregunto Sora divertida.

– Que no me gustaron las orejas del burro ¿ustedes que opinan? –mostro el dibujo, todos cayeron de espaldas–. ¡Oh! hablan de lo otro –se fue para abajo desapareciendo y apareciendo desde el escritorio con una bata de científica y lente circulares, saco una varita de madera y distendió un papel en el que mostraban una imagen de cuerpo completo de Kurai–. El chico presenta menor peligro que Kuro, es seme y algún día le dará duro contra el muro a este otro –mostro ahora uno con Aoi–, parece que el sujeto B es el maldecido, pero no se ven como una amenaza uno con el otro como en un principio me mostré con el sujeto c –destendió otro con el dibujo de Mikan–, por eso la conclusión es: Solo tratémoslo como uno más

– Creí que solo a ángeles y diablos se les podía maldecir –comento Kuro algo confundida.

– Las maldiciones no son solo para angeles –respondio Kurai con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ***Neme: No tiene un apellido el Kitsune, así que se queda con esto ya que soy mala con los apellidos.**

Kurai= Oscuro

 **Normalmente a todos los que son maldiciones les pongo el mismo nombre, por eso tengo tres Oc's (Uno el cual no es de esta serie) que se llaman así y como Yami paso a ser mujer, pos ya saben la historia**

Yami= Oscuridad

 **Mientras uno se traduce como Oscuridad de la noche (Yami Yoru) otro como Oscuridad de la echon (Kurai Uroy) que es el diablillo, este chico se llamaría Maldición Oscura (Kurai Noroi) y como dato extra el Oc que no aparece aquí se traduce Oscuridad de la estrella (Kurai Suta)**

 **Noroi es maldición, por eso Anelis le puso así a Yami cuando era hombre.**

 **Saquen conclusiones.**

 **Aclaraciones. en realidad cuando lo cree pensé (Este si sirve más para hermano de Yami) cosas de la vida, bueno gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer esto que ya no se si llamarlo historia, y gracias a esas ternuritas que se preocuparon por mis niveles de azúcar, creo que ya ando bien, otro poco no me hará daño**

 **Okami: AH NO, LA QUE TE CUIDA SOY YO, ASÍ QUE TU NUNCA VUELVES A TOCAR EL ROMANCE  
** **OD: p-pero  
** **Okami: desde hoy Natsumi y Kuro lo escriben, tu dedícate al humor y drama  
** **OD: puff ya que, bueno gracias por leer y bye bye**


	17. Chapter 16: Clase de cocina

**Este capitulo me encanto, pero justamente lo hice cuando necesitaba internet y no tenia, fruta vida :'v**

 **Pero bueno, aquí se explicara una de las incógnitas que siempre he tenido ¿Quién le da clases de cocina a los chicos de Gakuen Alice? porque quien les dio el examen era el suplente de los maestros.**

* * *

 **Clase de cocina**

Bien, en el pequeño grupo formado por Oc y personajes originales, como siempre se encontraba en su pinche desmadre de todos los días, pero justamente ese día se iba dar una de las materias, aparte de lengua, que solo aparecía a evaluar el semestre.

– Buenos días clase B, un gusto, soy la señorita Dulce, su maestra de cocina, sé que no había podido dar clases, pero eso es porque estaba internada –explico la mujer gordita que se parecia a Octava de Mirai Nikki.

– ¿Por siete años? –pregunto Hotaru mirándola.

– Era un grabe síndrome de obesidad extrema –comento, todos la observaron y prefirieron quedarse callados–. Pero nunca es tarde para aprender.

– Nos quedan relativamente siete meses y los que quieran seguir estudiando en la universidad de la academia, pero dudo que un abogado tome clase de cocina –respondio Natsume con un tono ironico y sarcastico.

– Osh, mi tío por parte de mi pa' era abogado y hacia unas deliciosas galletas –comento Nathali recordando esos manjares.

– Si, pero nosotros somos unos subnormales, la gente normal no suele hacerlo... ¿Cuándo inician las clases? –pregunto Yoshun todos prestaron atención.

– Mañana es su primera evaluación, se va a cocinar una simple receta de unas galletas – puso la receta en el pizarrón, todos asintieron anotando, pero en realidad la mayoría hizo un garabato para no verse como tontos–, deben recordar que niñas con pelo recogido y hombres eviten que los obligue a usar esto –le mostro unos gorros color rosa con corazones, todos se dieron una nota mental: Cortarse el pelo para mañana–. Bueno, hasta mañana~

Todos estaban relajados antes de matemáticas, pero una duda inundo la mente de Sumire–. Chicos ¿desde cuándo Shiro es doctor honorario, esa parte nunca la vimos?

– Ah eso, no lo mostro el viaje porque solo enseña lo esencial o más importante –se encogió de hombros–. Tome un curso en internet.

– ¿Y con eso te permitieron ser doctor honorario? –pregunto Ruka extrañado.

– Igual hice servicio social, salve a un niño con apendicitis –miro un ordenador–, igual soy ingeniero honorario, psicólogo honorario y tengo los conocimientos básicos de programación –les mostro su celular donde estaba todos sus certificados en forma–. Pienso terminar de especializarme en el último, de algo debo vivir –termino de explicar retomando su lectura.

– Ahora que lo pienso –empezo a decir Natsume, los miro con los ojos entrecerrados–. ¿Cómo estaban viviendo? –cuestiono, los chicos entrecerraron los ojos–, no me digan que estaban robando para vivir –ahora todos los vieron acusatoriamente.

– En mi defensa... el jarrón de los vecinos alcanzo para cuatro meses –respondio Natsuki sonriendo nerviosa, todos se golpearon la cara.

– Algo me dice que hay más –murmuro Kurai marandolos analíticamente– ¿sacrificaron un circo?

– Solo a los humanos, jamas de los jamases, sacrificaríamos a los lindos y tiernos animalitos, a ellos los llevamos a un refugio animal –respondio Kuro y lo decía como su fuese mejor sacrificar humanos que animales... bueno, tal vez si pero...

– Idiotas –murmuraron Aoi y Hotaru, ambos se vieron y sonrieron un poco, Nathali empezó a verlos analíticamente.

– No es yaoi pero igual ta bueno –murmuro con una perversa sonrisa surcando su rostro, su novio la miro, sabía que significaba, nueva o nuevas víctimas.

– Oh vamos que si trabajamos, Shiro con su certificado de doctor y engañando personas que les ayudaría a recuperar la cordura cuando en realidad la perdieron totalmente, Hikari es abogada honoraria y Yami estuvo vendiendo fruta una temporada.

– Pero la despidieron por destruir y comerse toda la mercancía... y por raptar a la hija de la dueña –concluyo Sora.

– Esque que esas curvas de niña –chillo la chica pensando en la deliciosa loli, todos la vieron perturbados, sadomasoquista, pedófila e inmortal, era peligrosa.

* * *

Todos estaban frente a la puerta de la clases de cocina, las chicas tenían su pelo en una coleta, menos Hotaru quien tenía su cabello corto y no problemático, al entrar una nube de polvo se extendió, todo estaba hecho un asco, trastes sucios y telarañas.

– Espérenme –pidio la maestra soltando una risita, entro y cerró la puerta, todos giraron los ojos.

– Yo no entro ahí –murmuro Kuro apuntando el lugar.

– ¿Por? –pregunto Natsume dudoso.

– Odio las arañas –respondio tímidamente ganandose una mirada de rareza de la mayoria de los presentes.

– Matas gente, eres un diablo y lees gore... ¿y le tienes miedo a una arañita? –pregunto Koko incredulo.

– ¡Son horribles! –chillo abrazándose a su novio, logrando que cierta loli copia de Miku Hatsune le dieran celos, mientras el albino sin dejar de leer le acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña novia.

– Me cago en la ironía –pronuncio Kitsune, todos vieron como su maestra abría y mostraba un salón muy limpio, entraron observando, teniendo Yami que cargar a Kuro para meterla.

– Haremos equipos de cuatro, como dije es una receta sencilla, bueno, los grupos seran por orden de lista, por lo cual el primer grupo son Aborosu, Akarui, Anderson y Buru –los cuatro se dirigieron a la primera mesa, el problema es que Estefany por alguna extraña razón de la vida le teme a los hornos, Sergio y Mun apenas y saben hacer agua hervida, Taiyo no es muy destacable en la escuela–. Frost, Fujiwara, Hatsune y Hyuuga –los mencionados fueron a su mesa, el problema, Sora y Kobato eran malísimas en cocina, Natsume con suerte no se le quemaba los huevos y Diana no eras ni mala ni buena–. Imai, Ito, Johnson Jin y Johnson Shin –los mencionados se colocaron en sus lugares, problemas, casi ninguno, solo el que dos de ellos se comieran los ingredientes, pero Jin y Hotaru más o menos saben cocinar–. Kuroma Irie, Kuroma Yoshin, Kurosaki Mitsuki y Kurosaki Nathali –los cuatro se posicionaron en su mesa, el único problema era Irie, que no era muy bueno en cocina, pero por suerte Yoshin era el caso contrario–. Nami, Neme, Nogi y Noroi –aquí otro problema, ninguno tenía experiencia en cocina, pero no eran del todo caso perdido–. Ogasawara, Okami, Pyuma y Robins –todos murmuraron un suave "suertudos" pues tenía a una de los dos mejores cocineras del salón.

– Vamos, no es tan difícil hacer galletas –murmuro Kuro siendo abrazada por el tsundere, parece que el libro si servía de algo.

– Sakura, Sasaki, Shouda y Suta –los cuatro se posicionaron, bueno Hikari y Mikan sabían un poco de cocina... pero Sumire y Makoto no–. Tobita, Tora y Umenomiya –los tres se colocaron, los demás volvieron a murmurar un suave "suertudos" pues tenían a Anna, la chica con el alice de cocina– y por último Williams, Yome y Yoru –todos vieron perturbados el último equipo... los más deschavetados, empezando porque Yami no cocinaba, experimentaba, nunca nadie había visto a Koko cocinar y Pilar no se veía de las que cocinara–. ¡EMPEZEMOS!~ –anuncio, empezaron buscando los ingredientes que iban a necesitar, harina, huevos, leche, entre otros, una vez todo listo era hora de empezar a preparar esas galletas.

 **Equipo A (Aborosu, Akarui, Anderson y Buru)**

– Veamos tomen el recipiente –pidio Mun, Taiyo coloco el recipiente en el centro–, coloquemos harina y mantequilla.

– ¿Cuánto? –pregunto Sergio, la peli plata achico los ojos.

– Dos tazas de harina y ciento veinticinco gramos de mantequilla.

– ¿Tazas grandes o chicas? –pregunto Estefany viendo dudosa ambas tazas.

– Meh, una de cada una –propuso Mun, todos hiceron lo dicho.

 **Equipo B (Frost, Fujiwara, Hatsune y Hyuuga)**

– Aquí dice que luego debemos echar... debemos precalentar el horno a ciento noventa grados –murmuro Diana viendo a Sora mezclar de forma rápida.

– Natsume es tu turno –pidio la de mechas, este que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su palma y está apoyada en la mesa, alzo un dedo y el horno comenzó a prenderse en llamas.

– ¡De esa clase no! Nami –exclamo la peli azulm, Aoi, quien estaba igual que Natsume solo que con su equipo, alzo un dedo y una nube llovió arriba del horno.

 **Equipo C (Imai, Ito, Johnson Jin y Johnson Shin)**

– Entonces una vez que hayan mezclado bien, se agregan un medio taza de azúcar –leyo Shin, atado a un poste lejos de la mesa, por si las moscas.

– No es tan difícil –menciono Hotaru realizando lo requerido–, bien ¿Qué sigue?

– Echar un huevo y una cucarachita –empezo a decir, todos lo vieron extraño–. ¡Ah no! Es cucharadita, wey, no le entiendo a tu letra –le dijo a su primo.

– Tú sigue leyendo –le pidio ofendido.

– Bueno una cucharadita de esencia de vainilla.

– En vez de eso –interrumpio Natsuki y saco esencia de chocolate y hecho una cucharada, todos la vieron con una gotita en la cabeza, hasta su esencia se trajo.

 **Equipo D (Kuromas y Kurosakis)**

– Verás que llegará un momento en el que no podrás seguir trabajando la masa con las varillas, o el utensilio que uses para batir, y deberás amasarla con las manos –leyó Nathali–. Cuando ya esté muy masudo a moldearlo –Mitsuki asintió haciendo lo dicho cuando sintió la masa más dura–, amasar hasta que ya no se te peje a los dedos.

 **Equipo E (Nami, Neme, Nogi y Noroi)**

– Una vez listo espolvorear harina y extender la masa con ayuda de un rodillo, hasta que el grosor sea de un centímetro –pidio Ruka, todos asintieron, Aoi saco el rodillo y después de que Kurai espolvoreada la masa empezó a aplanarla, Kitsune saco una regla y comenzó a medir el grosor.

Parecía que funcionaban perfectamente, pasemos con otros.

 **Equipo F (Ogasawara, Okami, Pyuma y Robins)**

– Aquí los moldes –el albino mostro tres moldes, uno con forma de corazón, otro con forma de un copo de nieve y otro con forma redonda.

– Perfecto, los tres tomen una –pidio Kuro sin dejar de aplanar y medir al mismo tiempo, al terminar les dio paso libre y los tres empezaron a cortarles quedando cuatro de cada molde–. Antes de meterlas ¿Qué prefieren virutas o crema pastelera?

– La virutas –pidio Carrie y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Bien, Nonoko tu que sabes de separar químicos, separa las claras de los huevos –Kuro le dio unos cuatro, la chica hizo lo ordenado mientras una gotita decendia por su cabeza–. Shiro ayúdame a acomodarlas en la bandeja, Carrie busca las virutas –la pelirroja asintió y el albino se acercó a ayudar.

 **Equipo G (Sakura, Sasaki, Shouda y Suta)**

– ¿Las decoramos? –pregunto Hikari viendo las galletas, todas eran con forma de estrellas.

– Si, pero con dulce de leche –dijo Makoto leyendo la receta, ambos vieron a Sumire con este, Mikan tenía una manga pastelera.

– Esto la hace Hikari, tiene más delicadeza –menciono la castaña, la rubia tomo la manga ya con el dulce y empezó a decorar con delicadeza, todos sonrieron, viendo como quedaban.

 **Equipo H (Tobita, Tora y Umenomiya )**

Anna se encontraba decorando las galletas, de ese modo su alice funcionaria en estas, Orenji y Linchou observaban el horno, embobados, tenían la cara cubierta de masa, pero por suerte les habían salido bien las galletas y Anna terminaba de hacer el trabajo.

 **Equipo I (Williams, Yome y Yoru)**

Los chicos tenían un caldero con un líquido verdo... ¿Dónde está el caldero? ¿y el líquido raro? Solo veo a tres chicos decorando sus galletas en forma alas de ángel con dulce de leche y virutas... ¿¡Quienes son esos y que hicieron con mis oc's!?

– Listos, miren, algo bonito en mi vida –sonrió orgullosa la maldición.

– Se los dije, se verían lindas así –Koko sonrió igual orgulloso.

– Empecemos –pidio la rubia, abrieron el horno y metieron las galletas.

 **Equipo A**

Los chicos miraban nerviosos las galletas hacerlas con forma de lunas y soles... pero estaban algo deformes.

– Decoradas se verán mejor –murmuro Mun viendo con una sonrisa sus galletitass–. ¡Al horno! –las metió rápidamente y cerro–, esperemos, mientras lavemos esto –vieron todos los utensilios, se acercaron y empezaron a lavar.

 **Equipo B**

Los cuatro observaban nerviosos las galletas deforme, disque con forma de palomas, Kobato sonreía como tonta.

– Horneadas se verán mejor –dijo la peli azul positiva, metiéndolas al horno con ayuda de unos guantes.

– Si tú lo dices –murmuro Natsume mirando el trasterio–, mientras lavemos, Sora tu estate al pendiente de las galletas.

– A la orden capitán –la chica hizo un saludo militar y fue a ver las galletas hornearse.

 **Equipo C**

Las galletas eran de forma circular con chispas de chocolate, los chicos las metieron antes de que Shin se las tragara, felices con su trabajo; ahora se dedicaron a lavar, con Jin observando por dos motivos, uno: Que no se quemara, dos y más importante: Que Shin o Natsuki fueran a sacarlas antes de tiempo.

En ese momento Shin se comía las sobras e igual lamia como los animales en Blanca Nieves los platos para limpiarlos, estos los tomaba Hotaru y empezaba a lavarlos de verdad y luego Natsuki los secaba.

 **Equipo D**

– Diseño más gay he visto –comento Mitsuki, vio los corazoncitos con virutas, tenía los brazos cruzados, Nathali la ignoro y metió las galletas al horno.

– Empecemos a lavar, Yoshin tu ve las galletas –pidio Irie, este asintió y todos comenzaron sus labores, con Irie y Nathali lavando y Mitsuki secando.

 **Equipo E**

Tenía tres con forma de gota de agua, tres con forma de calavera, tres con forma de conejo y tres con forma de reloj de arena, las metieron al horno y las decorarían cuando estas salieran, por lo cual comenzaron a lavar los trastes con Kitsune cuidando.

Las demás equipos igual estaban lavando mientras checaban tiempo. La señorita Dulce veía orgullosa sus trabajos.

– Quince minutos –aviso, todos asintieron.

 **[Problemas técnicos]**

Mun sintio un olor extraño en el aire, definitivamente ese era olor a... olor a...

– ¡Se estan quemando! –exclamo, pero tenía sus manos ocupadas, vio a Sergio y Taiyo iguales.

– ¡Estefany! –gritaron, esta solto el traste que tenía, por suerte era de plástico, los vio–. ¡Saca las galletas!

La chica se acercó pero dio un paso atrás, recordando lo que paso la última vez que se acercó a uno–. No puedo –se escondió tras la mesa.

– Me cago en tus traumas –murmuro Taiyo golpeándose contra el fregadero.

 **Cuack.**

La Señorita Dulce observo los soles y lunas quemado, igual como tres de los integrantes asesinaban a la cuarta con la mirada.

– Vaya, es una pena que esto haya ocurrido –murmuro la señorita Dulce mirando preocupada las galletas.

– Eso no es lo único que ocurrirá en el día que de pena –susurro Mun pensando como meter a Estefany en el horno.

– Bueno, no nos desanimemos, será para la próxima –comento, paso al equipo B, sus linda palomas deformes–. Vaya...

– Tan comestibles... creo –comento Kobato, la mujer tomo una y la probo.

– Están buenas, pero les falto calentarse un poco –les explico.

– Eso es porque ALGUIEN quemo el horno –se quejó Diana viendo a Natsume con molestia, este solo quemo un poco su pelo–. ¡Oye!

– Natsume –le regaño Ruka, logrando que la amante del chocolate rematara el quemado, ahora Diana tenía un lindo mechón azul oscuro carbonizado. La maestra ignoro el escandalo y paso al aquipo C.

– Veamos –probo una y asintió–. ¡Perfectas! Solo que... ¿era necesario tanto chocolate?

– ¡Nunca es suficiente! –exclamo Natsuki, tomo tres y se la comió de un jalo–. Deliciosas~ –por poco y le salía una cola y orejas de gato, su mirada era de pura ilusión.

– ¡Que lindas! –dijo la mujer observando los corazones, tomo uno y lo probo–, excelente, pero le faltó un poco de harina.

– Shit –Nathali chasqueo como su fuese Zorro–. Casi.

– Vamos, no estuvo mal –irie probó una y sonrió.

– Buenísimas –halago la mujer después de probar una gota de lluvia–, me ha gustado su presentación, excelente –los cuatro chocaron palmas contentos con el resultado, para ser su primera vez cocinando–. Ahora –tomo una de uno de los equipos más destacables, al probarla sintió que iba al cielo y regresaba–. ¡Esto más que perfecto es simplemente increíble! Este es un arte culinario fuera de mis expectativas.

– Gracias a ella –mencionaron Carrie y Shiro pasando al frente a Kuro quien se sonrojo.

– Excelente señorita, usted tiene un don en esto.

– En todo lo relacionado a las artes –comento Nonoko sonriendo mientras miraba a Kuro.

– Bien, están hechas de la manera correcta y muy bien diseñadas –halago la mujer al equipo G, eso logro que Hikari sonriera orgullosa, amaba que la elogiaran–, realmente todos estos sabores me tienen feliz –al ir al otro equipo las galletas con forma de muñecos se pararon y comenzaron a bailar y hacer acrobacia–. ¡Increíble! –Anna sonrió feliz, cuando la mujer probo una sintió de nuevo la sensación de ir al cielo y regresar... mejor la sensación de que tu mamá te cocino tu comida favorita en tu cumpleaños–. ¡Esto igual alcanza niveles inimaginables! Abre visto tan excelentísimo arte culinario –celebro.

– La que hizo la mayor parte fue Anna –murmuro Linchou, Orenji la paso enfrente, está igual se sonrojo.

– Ahora tenemos a dos prodigios de la cocina, algún día llegaran MUY alto, lo aseguro –el equipo final, esas galletas relucían de tal modo que era imposible pensar que los tres chiflados lo hubiesen cocinado.

– Eso lo hizo Yami... y Koko... Y Pilar –susurro Natsuki mirando sorprendida el trabajo, todos estaban igual, la Sra. Dulce probo la galleta.

– ¡Wau saben deliciosas! –dijo y a los tres segundo cayó desmayada bajo la mirada de todos, quienes estaban atónitos.

– ¿Creen que fue buena idea cambiar la esencia por veneno de ratas? –pregunto Yami a sus compañeros que veían nerviosos a la inconsciente mujer.

* * *

– Señorita Dulce, sentimos haberla enviado de nuevo al internado con nuestras galletas del demonio –dijeron los tres con la cabeza agachada.

– Oh bueno, no se preocupen, estaré bien, pero dudo poder darles de nuevo clase antes de que salgan, una lástima, pero veo que todos tienen buenas habilidades, por eso todos tienen diez –toda la clase B parpadeo confundida.

– ¿A pesar de las galletas quemadas? –pregunto Mun, la mujer asintió.

– ¿A pesar de las deformidades? –pregunto Sora, la mujer asintió.

– ¿A pesar del exceso de chocolate? –pregunto Hotaru, la mujer asintió.

– ¿A pesar de la falta de harina? –cuestiono Yoshin, la mujer asintió.

– ¿A pesar de que casi la matamos? –cuestiono Yami, la mujer asintió sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa.

– Pese a los errores, todos lo intentaron y pienso que eso ya es merecedor de un diez, por eso, todos están aprobados –explico su punto de vista, todos celebraron y salieron corriendo.

– ¡La visitaremos cuando podamos! –grito toda la clase B, cuando Yami salió, le pego a un cable y la Señorita Dulce dejo de sentir que el aparato que le daba aire funcionara, por eso empezó a ahogarse sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

– ¡YES! ¡Pase clase de cocina! –exclamo la emo

* * *

 **#PobreSeñoritaDulce**

 **Yami y sus experimentos de cocina, cuando vi quienes estaban en los últimos puestos se me ocurrió, pensando ¿Qué pasaría si cocinaran juntos?**

 **Por cierto, no me recuerden Undertale, no he podido jugarlo TwT, aunque si, es el tema de los que juegan o conocen de RPG, pero bueno, prefiero eso a escuchar otras babosadas.**

 **Yami is Love, Yami is Life**

 **B** **ueno, gracias por leer, me reír mucho con los comentarios, probablemente mañana después de las dos (Hora en la que me levanto los domingos) Empiece el detrás de cámaras, bueno eso es todo, bye bye**


	18. Chapter 17: Pelea de ¡Lolis!

**Hola, al fin el capitulo que tanto esperaba hacer, no pregunten... solo quiero ver el mundo arder**

* * *

 **Pelea de ¡Lolis!**

– Veamos, acabamos el semestre y solo les queda uno para graduarse –empezó a decir el maestro Misaki, todos asintieron–, diré las notas, de los más altos a los más bajos, Lo que son Hyuuga Natsume, Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, Suta Hikari, Okami Shiro, Tobita Yuu tienen el diez –los chicos asintieron–, Buru Mun, Frost Diana, Fujiwara Sora, Ito Natsuki, Johnson Shin, Kuroma Irie, Kurosaki Mitsuki, Neme Kitsune, Ogasawara Nonoko, Shouda Sumire, Tora Orenji van con nueve –los chicos asintieron desinteresados–, Anderson Estefany, Kuroma Yoshin, Kurosaki Nathali, Pyuma Kuro, Umenomiya Anna y Williams Pilar tienen ocho –los chicos asintieron anotando: Mantener ese ocho–. Aborosu Sergio, Akarui Taiyo, Hatsune Kobato, Johnson Jin, Sasaki Makoto, Yome Kokoro tienen siete, Robins Carrie y Sakura Mikan seis –ambas suspiraron, de panzazo pero pasaron–, con Noroi y Nami quiero hablar para ver lo de su calificación –ambos asintieron– y la cuestión final... Yoru Yami –la chica sonrió contenta, el maestro suspiro cansado–. Empezando porque no haces nada, las practicas las haces mal, no entregaste proyecto final y te saltas el noventa porciento de las clases; menos cinco punto cinco.

– ¡Que hermoso! –chillo, sabiendo que recuperaria su promedio perfecto.

– ¿Sabes que si no pasas mi materia reprobaras todo y repetirás año? –la chica asintió–, bien, empecemos con el trabajo extra, dar una simple casa –le entrego una nota–. Ese es tu tema, para mañana todo debe estar listo.

– Que aburrido~ –se quejó haciendo bolita el papelito y luego tirandola a la basura.

– Es caso perdido –murmuro Natsuki, todos vieron como Jinno entraba al salón.

– Sus notas estaran aquí –comento pegando un cartel en el pizarron, cuando se alejo todos se acercaron. La mayoria tenia de siete a cinco y los contodas del nueve al ocho, todos conocemos a nuestros chicos y sabemos como son , todos con la excepción de cierta emo que ni siquiera se levanto, seguia con su consola–. ¡SEÑORITA YORU!

– ¿¡Eh!? –se exalto y cuando noto–. ¡Mierda perdí! ¡GeniaL jin-jin, estaba con el jefe, genial! –se quejó, el maestro la miro furioso y cuando menos se esperaron Yami estaba chamuscada y con los pelos parados.

– A lo que voy, señorita Yoru, estos promedios son malísimos, calificaciones negativas y aparte de un comportamiento horrible, ¿enserio crees que estas notas te permitirán llegar lejos? ¿Qué no quieres ser algo en la vida? –pregunto, la chica lo pensó unos segundos.

– Siempre quise ser militar –todos la vieron sorprendidos, nadie pensó que la chica tuviera algún sueño, en especial algo como ser militar y ayudar al país en las guerras frías–, solo ellos tienen permiso de usar armas legalmente –la frase "Ah, con razón" cruzo las mentes de todos.

– Oh, qué bonito –dijo Jinno sonriendo, se acercó a Yami–. ¡Pero eso no es suficiente, las cosas se hacen no se desean! –le grito en la cara, al terminar la chica cayo para atrás con todos y silla–. Las notas que se exigen en Japón no las tienes y peor aún, la notas que te pide Gakuen Alice ¡Jamas las tendras si sigues así! los alumnos son el futuro de la nación, de la patria, de la bandera, ellos son los que mejoraran a este mundo lleno de idiotas en el poder, harán el cambio que nuestros ancestros han buscado y no han conseguido, ellos...

– Ya empezó su discurso de todos los años –se quejó Hotaru mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

– Nunca lo había visto tan poético –murmuro la pelinegra viéndolo curiosa.

– Desde hace dos años empezó a dar el discurso de "los alumnos son el futuro de Japón" –le explico Koko.

– Lo hace bien –comento Nathali, sonrió viendo al profesor.

– Y algún día, venceremos a Estados Unidos –concluyo el profesor aun inspirado.

– Aja, cuente más –murmuro la maldición repitiendo su pelea, sin prestar la más mínima atención.

– El chiste es –con su varita apunto a Yami y la volvió a electrocutar–, debes mejorar esas calificaciones, por eso tú vas a presentar el examen más difícil y si no lo pasas repetirás semestre.

– Claro –respondio volviendo a acomodar sus cabellos.

– Eso es todo, por esta ocasión les dare tiempo libre, pero quiero de la página ciento cuarenta y seis a la ciento cincuenta y siete para mañana –salió altivo, todos empezaron a hacer su trabajo.

– No sabía que querías ser militar, creí que querías ser vaga –empezo a decir Hikari cuando noto que ya había hecho esas paginas.

– No, dije que sería vaga, no que quería ser vaga –aclaro jugando, al fin logro ganar–. ¡Tomala zorra! fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay~ –celebro agitando su cabeza.

– Realmente no te importa ¿verdad? –pregunto Diana mirandola aburrida, la chica nego divertida.

– Nah, de todos modos, puedo robar y secuestrar parar sobrevivir –respondio de forma firme, todos la vieron acusatoriamente–, aunque últimamente las lolis me empiezan a aburrir –todos los hombres la miraron en shock–. ¿Qué?

– ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que las lolis aburren!? –cuestiono Koko alarmado y zarandeandola por los hombros.

– ¡Eso no es de Yisus!

– Oye, dedicarle tus únicos once años de existencia a acosar lolis aburre –le explico algo mareada por la zarandeada.

– ¿Espera que? –pregunto Sumire confundida, todos la observaron con rareza.

– ¿Qué? Solo tengo once años en este mundo y tengo... –cerro los ojos haciendo cuentas– un milenio con cinco siglos, cuatro décadas y un lustro –todos la vieron raro.

– Mil quinientos cuarenta y cinco años –aclaro Linchou arreglando sus lentes.

– Aunque salga con Jin sigue siendo pedófila –menciono Mikan, todos asintieron–, ¿te puedo decir abuelita?

– No, jodete –respondio mirando su consola, iba a ir al modo hardcore.

– En todo caso, no tiene necesidad de comprar comida –murmuro Estefany sin pensar, logrando que la emo perdiera su sonrisa mientras parpadeaba.

– ¡Estefany! –le regaño Diana, la joven solto un "Lo siento" mientras cubria su boca mirando de reojo a Yami quien solo veía de forma ida su consola.

– Diablos, hablan mucho –se quejó sonriendo de forma falsa para quitar la tensión–. No dejan que uno se concentre ¡Me voy a la azotea!~ –se levantó sin abandonar su sonrisa y salió dejando a cierto chico bicolor preocupado.

– Esa idiota –murmuro Hikari para sí misma observando cómo se iba, sin dejar de ver la consola con esa sonrisa falsa, la rubia se levantó y la siguió sin decir nada.

– Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran –susurro Kuro mirando con tristeza la ventana– _y otras que tendrán que hacerlo_ –el albino la miro de reojo extrañado, pero prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

– Aquí andas –pronuncia la rubia sentándose junto a la emo, viendo el paisaje que proporcionaba la azotea.

– Yes, nunca he sido mentirosa –le respondio con una sonrisa de lado, la rubia la miro de reojo–, buen un poco... ¡Esta bien, si lo soy! ¿¡Feliz!? ¿¡Estas feliz con eso!?

– ¿Tú lo estás? –cuestiono, su acompañante no respondió, no despejaba su vista del paisaje que veían anteriormente–, lo tomo como un no.

– Pese a todos los intentos que hice, pese a cuanto me esforcé –comenzó a temblar–, cuanto intente encontrarlo, nunca lo hice, nunca he podido buscar la forma de ser más normal –apretó los dieten con rabia e impotencia.

– ¿Por qué quieres ser normal? –pregunto Hikari mirando el horizonte–, ¿no eres feliz?

– ¡No! ¡No lo saoy! –grito sin dirigir la vista a la rubia.

– Pareciera que sí, antes tu mirada estaba tan muerta, más que la que tenía Natsuki, pero pareciera que ahora... no sé, creo que estamos más concentrados en buscar nuestra propia felicidad, de forma tan egoísta, que nos olvidamos de las verdaderas cosas que importaban –toma a la pelinegra por los hombros y la abrazo–. Olvidamos cosas de cómo te sentías en tu situación, probablemente solo querías volver a tener la atención en ti y no tenías por qué hacer locuras para eso –sintió como la otra temblaba aún más, probablemente por la sensación masoquista de querer sentir amor, pese a que este le podía matar, literalmente.

– No hables como si supieras como me siento, no te creas dios –gruño, la rubia sonrió maternalmente.

– ¿Eso es tsunderismo? –pregunto divertida–. Hay algo que debes saber, nos da lo mismo si eres humana, alice, ángel, diablo o maldición, eres Yami y eso es lo único importante, tu eres lo que quieras ser, solo luego no vayas diciendo que eres única y especial –oyó un leve sollozo y como la pelinegra correspondía su abrazo–. Vamos, no nos pongamos cursis –seco las lágrimas de la chica, pese a que esta era como un ácido.

– No hagas eso idiota –regaño la pelinegra mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

– Es que te vez muy gay así –se burlo, ambos soltaron una risa–. Vamos que debes ponerte a estudiar –le dijo autoritariamente.

– Claro mamá –contesto bromeando, su sonrisa burlona volvió a su rostro–. ¡Mañana dare la presentacion de mi vida! –dio un salto y se fue corriendo, la rubia suspiro negando, sonrió levemente y se levantó para ir con Mun a tomar té.

* * *

La pequeña Kuro se encerró en su cuarto, apoyando su espalda en esta, saco de su espalda un cuchillo y lo observo, al instante lo paso por su dedo, cuando la sangre broto hizo que goteara en un frasco, al tener unas gotas cerro este y coloco el objeto filoso en la mesa de la sala. Se dirigió al buro y saco un cuaderno y una pluma, acto seguido se tele transporto al hospital, donde ya la esperaba Subaru, ambos entraron a la oficina de este. Una hora después Subaru dirigió unas palabras nada conmovedoras a Kuro.

– Tenías razón –suspiro exasperado –, las pruebas de ADN salieron positivas –la chica bajo la mirada–. ¿Qué harás?

– Voy a buscarlo y enfrentarlo. ¿Te pido un favor? no le cuentes a nadie, me voy hoy, sé que Shiro empieza a sospechar algo –suplico mirando con un sentimiento de desesperación.

– Desde que la reina Isabela lo propuso actuaste extraño, es normal, pero mira no es tan malo.

– Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos, maltrata a sus compañeros y a los sirvientes los menosprecia, me temo que yo deberé ocupar su puesto... o al menos buscar alguien más decente –explico, saco su celular y marco un numero–. ¿Mikan? Si, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, acompáñame al reino de los diablos, no podré ir sola, aja, hoy mismo, no me arriesgo a nada –Subaru la observo colgar el teléfono y le dio un cuchillo–. ¿Uh?

– Me lo dio Yefri, anticipaba lo que pasaría si salía positivo –explico, la chica asintió tomándolo–. Te deseo suerte.

– Gracias Subaru, por favor no se lo cuentes tampoco a Natsuki, yo se los contare a mi regreso –pidio, el hombre asintió y la chica salió en busca de Mikan.

* * *

– ¿No han llegado Lunares y Kuro? –pregunto Natsume a la amante del chocolate, esta negó no se notaba preocupada más bien seria–. ¿Viste algo? –cuestiono algo alerta.

– No es claro, pero algo malo está a punto de ocurrir y lo peor, no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de Mikan y Kuro –miro de reojo al jurado–, debemos estar muy alertas, el verdadero juego aun no empieza –susurro, el chico asintio mirandolas de sobre su hombro.

– ¿Qué harás? –pregunto viéndola seriamente.

– Aun nada, pero si veo algo sospechoso –sus ojos se pusieron rojos–, **no dudaremos en usar la fuerza bruta** –de nuevo volvieron a la normalidad.

– Empecemos con esto –pidio Misaki entrando–, señorita Yoru, empiece –se sentó cerca de la puerta, Yami se acercó al pizarrón.

– Empecemos con esto –menciono mientras dibujaba una calavera en la pizarra–. Bien...–se da la vuelta y mira a sus alumnos–. Supongamos que esto –señala a el dibujo– es una calavera –indica y sonríe, mira su "arte" y va corriendo hacia los alumnos–. ¡¿PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA?! –exclama, la miran en pose de "¿What?"–. ¿Una bandera de piratas...? ja...–hace unas señas con sus manos–. NO.

Misaki la mira desde la puerta en pose de ¿Qué carajos? y con brazos cruzados. La emo corre a la pizarra y se pone frente a su dibujo.

– ¿El anuncio de un cementerio...? –hace una pose de un muerto–. ¡TAMPOCO! –voltea y señala la pizarra–, esta calavera significa...–corre hacia sus estudiantes– ¡PELIGRO! –todos la miran con miedo–. ¿¡Lo oyeron bien?! –grita–, PE-LI-GRO –se mueve entre los alumnos de adelante, gritándoles a todos. Al ver como los deja de traumados, sonríe.

– Por ejemplo... –avanza hacia la pizarra– si ven una calavera en una botella, significa que esa calavera contiene veneno... y si ustedes la beben... –hace una imitación de estar bebiendo algo, luego hace como si se limpiara y golpea la mesa–. Ah~ Que rico, ¿no? ¡Pero al ratito, se van a retorcer, como japoneses con sal! ¡Mira!

Comienza a retorcerse, convulsionar, actuar como subnormal o quien sabe qué. Mientras choca con todo a su camino.

Yami aun "retorciéndose" continua su discurso–. ¡Así, así, así...! –se detiene y pone sus manos en sus ojos–. Se les van a... ¡chispar los ojos!... ¡La lengua...! –hace como si se estuviese ahogando–, así... Hasta que, hasta que... –se deja caer sobre la mesa y luego mira a los chicos–. Mueren –se deja caer al piso dramáticamente.

– Quiero a mi mami –chilla Anna y se abraza escondiéndose en su mesa, Yami solo se levanta, sonriendo.

– Al otro barrió... ¡Ahora! Si esa calavera –señala la pizarra– está en donde hay cosas de electricidad –hace señas sonriendo como psicópata– y ustedes meten la mano... –agarra un extremo del pizarrón y la comienza a mover con una cara de dolor y como si estuviese gritando, convulsiona como si estuviese muriendo–. ¡Se van a empezar a retorcer como chinicoles, como ven... ¡ASÍ! –sigue "retorciéndose"– ¡ASÍ, ASÍ...! –Misaki la seguía viendo en plan "¿Pero qué mierda?"–. ¡Hasta que el cuerpo, ya no aguante! –se tira a la mesa y sigue convulsionando– y se prepare...para exhalar...el último... –se deja caer de brazos y piernas sobre la mesa– suspiro...–se hace la muerta.

Todos la miran traumados, algunos abrazándose a sí mismo y murmurando cosas sobre la muerte. Misaki solamente se queda impactado.

– ¡Bravo! –exclama el maestro aplaudiendo, sonríe como psicópata–. ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVÍSIMO! ¡Bravo, la felicito...! –la ayuda a levantarse de la mesa. Ella lo mira sin entender–. ¡Qué bárbaro! –se da la vuelta aun aplaudiendo– ¡BRA-! –mira a sus alumnos. Todos traumados–. Bravo... –con cara de trauma ahora él–. Muy bien...Jamás me imagine que...pudiera usted... –señala a sus alumnos–, mantener el orden y la disciplina... –la chica solo sonríe.

– Bueno, cuestión de usar un poquito la plexicologia... –responde encogiéndose de hombros, el profesor la mira.

– Psicología... –la chica se queda en pose de "¿Qué dijo?"

– Por eso, eso, eso... –con voz de "ya lo sabía".

– Pero no solamente supo mantener el orden y la disciplina... –lo señala a él y a sus alumnos– sino, además, ¡CAPTURO la atención de los niños! –los señala. Yami solo se limpia y sonríe.

– En un tiempito libre le digo como se hace... –le da una palmada en el hombro, Misaki se queda en pose de ¿what, quien te crees chamaca?–. Con permiso... –se sienta orgullosa.

– Bien, con esto pasa la materia, sea más responsable para lo próxima; por el momento vamos a leer un rato –todos asintieron no queriendo saber nada de la vida.

* * *

Todos vieron como entro Narumi, este coloco una cartulina y se fue. Los chicos se acercaron a ver sus notas, sorprendiéndose de que la mayoría saliera altos, hasta Yami paso, con seis, pero paso.

– Eso significa no les daré clases porque me voy de vacaciones –explico Koko, todos asintieron y fueron a la suyo.

– Solo quedan esta clase y cocina... ¿nos vamos? –pregunto el rubio uke, todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

– En estos momentos central town debe estar vacío, vamos un rato a divertirnos –propuso Sumire, todos asintieron–, había un vestido que me quería comprar, era hermoso, lo usare el día de la graduación.

– Seis meses y nos vamos, como se pasa el tiempo –murmuro Anna soltando un suspiro, todos le siguieron.

– Imagínate, para nosotros los días son minutos, realmente estuvimos poco tiempo en Gakuen alice –le comento el albino.

– Podrían estudiar en la universidad de la escuela y aun así pueden salir y todo –dijo Koko sin dejar de sonreír.

– Si pero –miro a sus compañeras quienes no planeaban estudiar las carreras que habían en Gakuen Alice–. Aspiramos otras cosas.

– ¿Todos estudiaran? –pregunto Nonoko, todo el mundo asintió–, bueno espero que a pesar de separarnos nunca olvidar los lazos –sonrió, la mayoría le correspondió.

* * *

Todos andaban en Central Town, como siempre se habían separado cada quien a lo que le gustaba.

– ¿Iba en serio lo de ser militar? –le pregunto Jin a la chica emo, ambos andaban en la tienda de artículos para cocina. Ella murmuro en afirmación viendo un cuchillo de tamaño regular y uno gigante–. ¿Por? –cuestiono curioso.

– Tal vez para pelear, es lo único que se hacer bien, además, detesto la monotonía, en una oficina no me hayo, tu playboy ¿Qué deseas ser? –pregunto volteándolo a ver sonriendo de lado. El chico pareció pensarlo mientras su mirada se clavaba en sus convers.

– No se... tal vez estudie contigo en la militar.

– De todos modos siempre te venceré –sonrió arrogantemente, el joven le miro con un puchero–, sabes que es verdad~

Jin solo atino a reir de forma sarcástica–. Si quieres probemos –le reto, ambos se vieron desafiantes y tomaron un cuchillo, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

* * *

El albino como siempre estaba en la biblioteca, pero sus pensamientos se iban a la desaparición de Mikan y Kuro, le tenía preocupado y algo le decía que la segunda le ocultaba algo, desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. A veces se preguntaba que andaba mal en él, es como si la confianza que siempre hubo entre ambos se estuviera rompiendo y aunque no lo demostrara, eso le afectaba. Alzo su vista encontrándose con la de la peli verde que lo veía curiosa. Algo en Estefany no le gustaba, pues su mirada no era como la de otros días.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunto amablemente, esta negó–. ¿Entonces...?

– Pareces distraído, la última vez que te vi así me llamaron a dirección para hacerme un broma pesada –se sentó a su lado.

– No es nada, solo estoy preocupado –respondió mirando al techo distraído.

– ¿De Pyuma? –pregunto con una pizca de molestia, el albino asintió–, te preocupas mucho por ella –comento–. _Si no te dijo nada es por algo._

– ¿Qué insinúas? –pregunto Shiro mirándola con extrañeza, no muy a gusto con el comentario, la peli verde se maldijo por olvidar ese detalle.

– ¿Realmente la quieres o...? –se acercó al chico–, estas confundiendo tus sentimientos –antes de que el albino pudiese preguntar nada– es normal, pues me contaron que desde niños se conocen ¿no la consideras más como una hermana?

– Estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos –murmuro incomodo por el rumbo de la plática, la chica soltó un suspiro entendiendo que los sentimientos de ambos era fuertes, sin más lo tomo de los hombros y corto la distancia entre ellos y lo beso, sin darle a Shiro la oportunidad de procesar las cosas, pero fueron separados por un fuerte jalón que recibió la peli verde. Estefany juro ver los ojos de un animal viendo a su presa, pero al ver que solo era Kuro se tensó más, esta le regalaba una mirada llena de furia, jamás la había visto de ese modo. El joven la miro sorprendido, solo pudo susurrar su nombre, pues aun no salía del estado de shock que le proporciono el beso de unos segundos atrás.

Los tres se encontraban en un ambiento lleno de tensión y antes de que siquiera el albino intentara explicar la situación, ambas chicas habían desaparecido de su vista tensándolo. Kuro las había tele transportado a mitad de central town, su mirada era de odio, la peli verde se soltó y dio un par de pasos atrás, mientras tanto Kuro dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, analizándola. Por un minuto a Estefany le vino la sensación de tener a un animal salvaje a su alrededor. La oji rojo se detuvo frente a ella.

– ¿Realmente eres masoquista?

Pregunto en un susurro la oji rojo, viéndola fijamente, Estefany sintió como un cuchillo le atravesaba el hombro, la oji rojo sonrió mirándola, en esos momentos se veía irreconocible. La peli verde formo en su mano un tridente verde y se lo lanzo a la contraria quien lo esquivo a penas, ambas se miraron unos segundo y soltando las arma comenzaron a golpearse y jalarse de sus largas cabelleras, siendo Kuro la más aventajada, un grupo de personas ya se formaban alrededor, hasta que a algún genio se le ocurrió gritar.

– Pelea de ¡Lolis!

* * *

 **Ejem, antes de cualquier cosa. La idea de Yami dando clase la parodie de una parodia de FNaF, en si la escena es del chavo del 8, alguien que le gusta FNaF la parodio, y yo la re-parodie**

 **¿Por qué digo esto? Bueno, desde ahora voy a aclarar que ideas son mías y cuales parodio, es un asunto personal. Si alguien no conoce esa escena, puede pensar que es mía y no es así. de hay en fuera lo demás se me ocurrió en base a mi vida escolar :') el de historia quiere mucho a mi compañera.**

 **Primero, la Señorita Dulce no murió... solo duplico su tiempo internada xD, segundo, por primera vez Yami no quiso hacer la maldad, sabemos que ella come lo que sea, por lo cual el veneno de rata entra entre sus sabores favoritos, y a la babosa se le ocurrió que el sabor seria mejor que el de la esencia, algo así como lo que hizo Natsuki, pero con chocolate. Eso si... ni yo se como convenció a Koko y Pilar de cambiarlo.**

 **Bueno ya empecé el detrás de cámaras... si creen que aquí son subnormales deberían ver los documentales de un día normal en la vida de un actor... cinco capítulos dedicados a Yami... como sea bye bye**


	19. Chapter 18: Tarde normal

**Hola a todos, hoy capitulo random, luego el domingo un especial y después capitulo random de nuevo, pero este les gustara, Los que votaron por Kuro se ganan un abrazo afectuoso de la loli y un hacha usada por Yami... con la cual mato a un Sacerdote...**

* * *

 **Tarde normal.**

Las dos seguían peleando siendo Kuro la más aventajada, tenía a Estefany contra el piso, su mano apretaba el cuello de esta y la otra mantenía ambas manos en cautiverio, pero por suerte para Estefany el albino no tardó en dar con las chicas y tomado a la oji rojo por los hombros las separo de su víctima. Kuro simplemente lo vio con odio, dejando al chico confundido.

– Suéltame –murmuro de forma fría, sin querer dirigirle la mirada.

– Tú vienes conmigo –le dijo intentando ser paciente, ella se negó y mirándolo con los ojos llorosos le dijo.

– Déjame en paz y vete con ella.

Shiro simplemente la miro con una expresión dolida y le jalo de la muñeca para llevarla a un lugar lejos de los chismosos pese a las protestas de su pareja quien ya había empezado a derramar lágrimas, el oji azul no quiso verla. Cuando llegaron cerca de los bosques la acorralo contra un árbol.

– Por favor, escúchame, yo jamás te haría algo así –le dijo acorralándola, ella desvió su vista y en una ataque de desesperación, el albino la tomo del mentón obligándola a verlo lastimandola de paso–. ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Tú me conoces, sabes que sería incapaz de serte infiel! nunca me lo perdonaría –lo último lo susurro, pero aun así la oji rojo pudo oírlo, pese a todo se negaba a hacer caso.

– ¿Te lo dije no? No me agradaba la idea que estuvieras con ella, me voy unas horas y cuando regreso veo como esa... –se quedó callada evitando soltar alguna palabra inapropiada– chica, se besaba con mi novio y ÉL no hacía nada para evitarlo –lo miro con decepción.

– ¡No me dio tiempo a reaccionar! Estábamos hablando y me empezó a sacar una conversación extraña... cuando menos me di cuenta ya la tenía sobre mí –le respondio tratando de sonar firme en sus palabras. Kuro empezo a balbucear algunas cosas como que ambos era más "compatibles", aquello hizo sentir mal a su pareja.

– Debes estar bromeado –murmuro sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban, no era de los que llorara por tonterías, así que era difícil saber cómo lo tenía esta situación –, deja de pensar esas tonterías –la abrazo con fuerza –, no entiendo como la gente puede pensar que los iguales deben estar juntos ¿nadie oyó la frase "los opuestos se atraen"? –sintió como era abrazado.

– Mi padre no era mi padre –susurro la joven escondiendo su cara en el pecho del joven–, mi verdadero padre es el demonio –el albino la separo de él viéndola con sorpresa–. Cuando lo tuve enfrente quería que me apoyaras, no con palabras, solo con tu presencia, quería acabar rápidamente ese asunto y regresar, por eso al verte con esa, me enoje, odio verte con otra persona, que no me prestes atención o simplemente que no sea yo la que este contigo ¿eso no me hace egoísta?

– No... te hace humana –con esa simple frase la joven intensifico su llanto, abrazándose al albino quien solo correspondió–. No seas idiota, nunca te cambiaría por nadie y quiero que eso te quede claro.

* * *

Tanto Natsume, Natsuki y Ruka estaban en la tienda de mangas, pero la segundo estaba ida, tenía un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Natsuki? –pregunto Ruka viéndola, ella salió de su ensoñación y le dirigió la mirada–, ¿ocurre algo?

– No lo sé –miro al piso, tal vez en esos momentos no debería alterar al rubio, pero no podía mentirle, ni ella sabía que ocurría–, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que las cosas se van a salir de mis manos –murmuro apenas audible. El rubio la vio preocupado, la última vez que la vio actuar de ese modo... al día siguiente creyó que estaba muerta, con ese pensamiento en mente no fue consiente de en qué momento la abrazo.

La pelinegra se exalto un poco, le dirigió la mirada notando que la del rubio mostraba preocupación y miedo, sintió como este acariciaba su rostro, específicamente en la zona de su cicatriz, ya ni se acordaba que la tenía, para ella era como si toda su vida la hubiese tenido, pero sin darse cuenta que para los demás les daba un sentimiento de culpa, principalmente a su prima, a Ruka y sobre todo a Natsume. Pese a que lo tomaban como un humor negro, seguía siendo lo que era... una herida.

– Ruka... estas muy cerca –murmuro mirándolo avergonzada, comúnmente la muestra de cariño que más tenia eran las "dulces" palabras de sus amigos.

– Lo sé –dijo sin soltarla, igual avergonzado, si en esos momentos llegaba Natsume juraba que lo golpeaba, luego se acordó que este en una tienda de mangas es como Sumire, Anna y Nonoko en una tienda de ropa y se le paso–. ¿Te molesta? –las mejillas de la pelinegra se pusieron rojas, lo que rara vez, por no decir nunca, ocurría.

– No –bajo la mirada, un punto para el uke, continuaron un rato más así, hasta que sintieron como el oji rojo volvía y se separaron.

– Toma, lo que me encargaste –Natsume le dio un bolsa a Natsuki, esta miro y sonrió orgullosa.

– Ay, si te acuerdas de mis gustos~

– Fue progresivo, pero logre recuperar el noventa por ciento de mis recuerdos –dijo viendo un manga–, por cierto aun me debes treinta rabitts.

– Joder ¿eso no se pudo quedar en el diez por ciento de lo olvidado? –se quejó dándole el dinero que le pidió un día antes de borrarle la memoria.

– Ustedes dos sí que son –balbuceo el rubio, los miro sonriendo nerviosamente con una gotita en la cabeza–, en mi caso lo único que recuerdo es cuando nos conocimos y cuando me borraron la mente –suspiro pesadamente, ambos controladores del fuego se vieron.

– ¿Te lo contamos? –preguntaron con una sonrisa "inocente", cuando Natsume sonreía no era buena señal.

– _Algo me dice que huya_ –penso viendo como ambos tenían una aureola en la cabeza pero atrás se veían las llamas del mismísimo infierno–. Cuenten –trago en seco.

– Empecemos porque ti siempre fuiste, eres y serás uke ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque un chico nuevo se metió y le toco sentarse a mi lado, donde ahora se sienta Lunares –empezo a decir Natsume, ambos soltaron una risilla.

– El caso es que el tipo era gay y le fascino tu encanto salido de cuento de hadas –intento seguirle Natsuki pero no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír, en este punto el rubio ya estaba rojo de pies a cabeza.

– Entonces te empezó a acosar, como cuando Nathali tiene a sus presas, no fue hasta que un día yo y este fenómeno que se ríe como hiena –el oji rojo apunto a Natsuki, todos la veían raro pues no paraba de reír–, los encontramos a ambos en la parte trasera, el acorralándote –en este punto ni él pudo aguantar y dejo salir una buena carcajada, recordando el momento–. Lo bueno es que este fenómeno antes era menos pendeja y en vez de sacarte foto como haría ahora, le pateo sus partes nobles y te salvo como príncipe a su "princesito" –ahora si se unió a las risas de Natsuki, dejando a un rubio avergonzado, enserio ¿y él quería salvar a la chica de un demonio, de menos, peligroso?

– ¿Por qué justo esa anécdota? –pregunto recordando esa parte de su vida en la que casi fue ukeado–. Tengo unos pésimos amigos –se lamento, mientras estos daban su show de payaso, por fuera Diana observaba atenta al rubio y a la pelinegra, no tienes que ser un súper dotado para saber que entre ambos existe sentimiento y no solo amistad.

* * *

Por otro lado como siempre Mun era acosada por Pilar, ella pese a eso seguía tomando té con Hikari, hablando de trivialidades.

– ¿Entonces eso investigaste? Es un hechizo muy antiguo por lo que me cuentas –comento la rubia mirando sus archivos, sabia de amor de su amiga a la historia de cualquier país, así que ver notas mezcladas de la independencia de las trece colonias inglesas o la independencia de las colonias españolas no le era raro–. ¿Me pregunto si aún ahora servirá? recuerda que con los mestizajes que hubo con humanos cambiaron los organismos de todos, por lo menos tú, Shin y yo somos los únicos ángeles con ambos padres de la misma especie de los que conocemos, al menos, no contemos a esta subnormal y sus amigas –apunto con la cabeza a Pilar quien recitaba un poema de lo que se iba a morir Mun... pero en alemán.

– Lo sé, pero seguimos siendo ángeles, incluso investigue como es que un ángel puede esconder sus alas –empezo a decir la peli plata, le mostro unos planos con el dibujo de un esqueleto y otro el de un esqueleto con alas, claro que estas estaban sin plumas, sola la estructura de los huesos–, es casi imposible que alguien pueda guardar sus alas con la magnitud de estas, las más pequeñas te llegan de la cabeza y a centímetro bajo las nalgas y las más grandes, como las de la reina, casi llegan al piso y ella no es precisamente baja.

– ¿Qué propones? –cuestiono Hikari, observo ambos planos, era verdad, casi imposible que eso pasara, todas las leyes de la física se podían ir al carajo.

– Mi compañera de cuarto y yo investigamos y nos dimos la misma conclusión –mostro el tercer plano, un esqueleto con alas, pero esta vez la forma de las plumas dibujadas–, no tenemos estos –mostro los huesos que daban forma a las alas–, si no ¿Dónde o como usan los huesos de las alas? Sabemos que las pastillas están hechas con polvo de alas de ángel, pero ¿igual de los huesos? Así que esa es mi proposición, las alas no tienen huesos.

– Interesante –comento Hikari dando un sorbo de su té, observando como Mun borraba la estructura de las alas–, ¿pero cómo es que tienen forma?

– Recuerda que del mundo humano al mundo de los ángeles existe un gran línea de separación –miro sus planos–, no es raro que las alas ya estén definidas desde que nacieron –ambas asintieron a esa conclusión, era bastante acertada–. De todos modos ¿Cómo explicamos a los invertebrados? Entre ellos las mariposas.

– Muy cierto.

– Tochter deiner Mutter Hure und hoffentlich fallen Sie von einer Klippe und haben unten floh Büffel und haben einen tragischen Tod Panik.

* * *

Por otro lado Nathali se encontraba buscando un buen manga yuri, pero ya se había leído la mayoría piratamente, en su busqueda interminable su novio está siendo nuevamente acosado por Carrie.

– Oh~ así que ya no me quieres hablar –Carrie lo vio burlona, pero en el fondo estaba furiosa, la fujoshi bipolar con solo su presencia atraía toda su atención, aunque no lo hiciera muy notorio.

– No tenemos nada que hablar, solo estoy aquí porque Nathali me lo pidió –murmuro el chico viendo a otro lado, en esos momento prefería ir con la chica a acosar gente que eso, se sentiría menos incomodo.

– Así que eres como un perrito fiel a su novia, eso es bueno y a la vez malo ¿Qué pasa si Nathi se enamora de otro chico? –recibió una mirada fulminante del chico–. Me entere que antes era muy "enamoradiza" por no decir otra cosa –sonrió–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que en todo ese tiempo que no se vieron te engaño, no con uno, sino varios chicos? Solo porque sintió el flechazo de cupido –esa simple pregunta dejo desencajado al chico, no lo creería pero...–. ¿Ya no dices nada? –sonrió burlona. Sergio intento alejarse la pelirroja pero esta lo tomo del brazo y como la primera vez que intercambiaron más de tres palabras, lo beso, él la separo casi al instante

– Me produces asco, uno que ni Luna me pudo a ver dado –murmuro viéndola con desprecio, empujándola levemente y yéndose, la pelirroja lo miro de forma seria.

– Estúpido –se dio media vuelta y salió del local, pero se encontró a su amiga de pelo verde tirada en el piso con mucha gente alrededor–. ¿Tifany? –se acercó y agacho a su altura, todo mundo comenzó a dispersarse, esta respiraba agitadamente.

– Juzgue mucho a la idiota esa –alcanzo a decir–, no tenía idea que fuera buena peleando, a simple vista parece que solo sabe sonreír como tonta.

– ¿Pyuma? –pregunto Carrie, la otra asintió–. Creí que era eso, una idiota que solo sabe sonreír como tonta, Pilar y Diana se molestaran con nosotras –solto una risa.

– Pilar no tiene nada que reprochar y Diana solo es una –contesto la peli verde y se levantó–. Voy a destruir a esa maldita.

– Yo igual, hay una piedrita que debo destrozar –formo una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

Por otro lado Yami acababa de acabar su pelea con Jin, quedando empatados y tirados en el piso exhaustos, Yami se volteo a su amigos y con un tono curioso que usaba al preguntar cosas que para otros serian normales.

– ¿Piensas casarte y tener hijos?

– Ni idea, tal vez, pero... –el joven miro al cielo– la persona que me gusta me trata como a su hermano –la pelinegra se sorprendió por eso– y aparte no parece tener esos gustos –rio amargamente. La joven solo solto un balbuceo, tenía ganas de preguntar pero prefirió dejarlo.

– Volvamos al salón –murmuro mirando la hora en su celular, casi acababan las clases normales. Jin miro de reojo a la chica quien se levantaba

– O podemos quedarnos aquí –con una expresión divertida la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, acción que dejo confundida a la otra. La chica iba a reclamar pero al mirarlo fijamente se quedó algo perdida. Asintio extrañada por el comportamiento ajeno, simplemente se acomodó mejor y miro al cielo.

– Eres raro –comento, el chico de ojos bicolor sonrió ante sus palabras.

– Lo dice la que come bombas atómicas –la joven rio por eso.

– Queman calorías y grasas... igual tus órganos, pero ñeh

* * *

Mientras todos paseaban, tenían salseo, peleaban y demases, Hotaru, Sora, Aoi y Kurai estaban sentados en una de las bancas esperando a los demás. Se encontraban hablando, por lo menos Sora y Kurai buscaban sacar temas.

– ¿Por cierto que les dijeron sobre sus calificaciones? –pregunto Sora de forma curiosa.

– Que si pasábamos un examen en el que venía todo lo estudiado en el semestre teníamos el diez, por eso ¿nos prestarían sus apuntes? –pregunto el ojo rosa, la oji violeta asintió sin dejar de ver unos planos, arreglando algunos detalles.

– Pídanselos a Hotaru y Linchou –la de mechas sonrió nerviosa–. Los míos no son muy buenos.

– No tiene ni la mitad de los apuntes –comento Hotaru sin despejar su vista de los enormes pliegos azules, Aoi solo murmuro un simple "No me sorprende"

– No es mi culpa, no todos tenemos la fortuna de tener buenas calificaciones –responde, una gotita descendió de su cabeza–. Algunos apenas y podemos pasar con calificaciones regulares, todo por culpa de la maldad de los profesores –suspiro.

– Esa es la excusa más barata que he oído para encubrir tu idiotez –murmuro Aoi.

– Eres muy honesto –murmuro la chica sintiendo un aura deprimente a su alrededor. Kurai palmeo la espalda a modo de consuelo.

– En dado caso –empezo a decir Hotaru, miro a los tres presentes –. ¿Por qué recientemente se les ocurrió venir? Estamos a seis meses de salir.

– La esposa de mi padre me obligo a venir y este de acá la apoyo –el oji turquesa apunto con odio a Kurai, quien solo atino a sonreír.

– Era por su bien –comento. El chico solo miro a otro lado molesto

– Al menos son seis meses de descanso.

– ¿No te llevas bien con ella? –pregunto Sora mirandolo curiosa, Hotaru los miro de reojo interesada en el tema.

– No es eso, solamente que no puede aceptar que medio año después de divorciarse su padre se volviera a casar, pese a que su madrastra es la mujer más dulce y amable que e visto –explico Kurai.

– Solo un inmaduro más –concluyo la del alice de invención logrando que una roca con la palabra "Perdedor" cayera encima de Aoi.

– ¡No es inmadurez! –le grito sintiendo como se sonrojaba, la joven susurron un "¿Infantil, entonces?"–. ¡Claro que no! –siguio quejandose, la pelinegra sonrió levemente, regresando su vista a los planos.

– Diría terquedad –comento Kurai, la chica de mechas rio levemente mirando burlona a Aoi.

* * *

Ya de nuevo en la calidez de su salón, donde pasaban tantas cosas, extrañarían ese lugar, quien fuese la siguiente generación en usarlo más le valía cuidarlo.

– Oh, oh ¡Kobato propone algo! –la mencionada alzo la mano efusiva, todos la observaron–. ¿Por qué no hacernos una entrevista? Entre todos le hacen una pregunta a uno, nada de seriedades, cosas más ramdons –todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Me gusta la idea ¿a quién lo tortu...? ¡Digo, digo! ¿A quién preguntamos primero? –pregunto natsuki, todos apuntaron a la que dio la idea–. ¡Convoco una reunión! –todos se juntaron y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, Kobato solo observaba una mariposa que pasaba volando por fuera del salón.

– ¿Cuál es la situación más vergonzosa que has pasado? –pregunto Hotaru, todos esperaron curiosos esa respuesta, algo de una loca sinvergüenza como la chica, esta se sonrojo sin saber cómo contestar.

– Em, digamos que una vez accidentalmente confundí a mi profesor de matemáticas con un acosador, así que en vez de salir huyendo maricamente le di una patada en las partes noble y le lance tierra –se sobo la nuca nerviosa, todos parpadearon un par de veces–, igual se me olvido agregar que en ese entonces era mi crush –hizo un corazón con las manos.

– ¿Por qué nunca me entere? –pregunto Mitsuki viéndola incrédulala.

– Solo una pregunta por turno –dijo sonrojándose más.

– El siguiente será el segundo más uke del salón –comento Hotaru, todos voltearon al instante a ver a Ruka.

– Yop, yop siempre quise saber una cosa ¿te han acosado sexualmente? –pregunto kobato, tanto Natsume como Natsuki se vieron y soltaron una carcajada, el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse.

– Hoy mismo me entere que si fui acosado por un homosexual –respondio haciéndose bolita en un rincón, tanto Jin como Shiro se vieron y murmuraron un suave "Entiendo el sentimiento".

– A ver, pregunta para Hikari –menciono Jin, esta lo vio extrañada–. ¿Has tenido algún sueño húmedo? –todos voltearon a ver, curiosos de esa respuesta.

– Si –dijo sin más, la mayoría se esperaba algo así como "Por supuesto que no ¿por quién me tomas?"

– ¿Con quién? –pregunto el joven curioso, la rubia sonrió indicando "Una pregunta a la vez"-–. Mierda.

– Yo, pregunta para Natsume, ¿has visto hentai? –cuestiono Mun.

– ¿Por qué todo lo relacionan con sexo? Si, si he visto, no diré cual

– Baka-hentai-nigai~ –canturreo Natsuki divertida.

– Pregunta para ti, siempre he tenido esa duda ¿Quién fue tu primer beso? –pregunto el albino, la pelinegra lo vio perpleja, nunca pensó que le preguntaran eso, tanto ella como el otro poseedor del alice de fuego desviaron la mirada.

– ¿Se acuerdan que les dije sobre un niño molesto que amaba el joderme? –sus compañeros de la infancia asintieron–. ¿Quieren que se los presente? –se posiciono tras Natsume quien no quiso dirigirle la mirada a nadie–. Aquí está el que me dio mi primer beso.

Todo mundo tardo en procesar lo dicho, pero una vez lo hicieron solo abrieron los ojos incrédulos.

— ¿¡QUE!?

Ambos empezaron a negar efusivamente–. No mal piensen, fue un accidente, andábamos entrenando y el baboso este me estaba jodiendo y yo que andaba haciendo abdominales encima de un árbol al querer atraparlo caí encima de él y... –aún recuerda como después de eso comenzó a intentar quemarle–. Ahora que lo pienso –pensó unos segundos y miro a su viejo amigo con odio–, si nos disculpan tengo asuntos pendientes con el –lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo fuera del salón, tomando una vara que anteriormente usaba Pilar para golpear a Mun–. Tomare esto prestado, gracias –todos miraron a Natsume con pena, la iba a pasar mal.

– Mikan ¿has tenido novio aparte de Natsume? –pregunto Ruka, la castaña asintió, dejando a todos perplejos–. ¿Quién?

– Un chamaco amigo de la infancia, era más juego que otra cosa, hasta Nathi lo conoció –esta asintió.

– Era lindo, le regalaba flores todos los días –recordó al tierno niñito que llegaba con una pequeña margarita para Mikan–, como inocentemente decían que se iban a casar, a los quince nos enteramos que Shiro lo mato –los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendido, menos el grupito de asesinos.

– ¿Era el castaño pecoso? –pregunto curioso el albino.

– No, no, el que estaba todo fornido, el pelirrojo ese –explico la fujoshi, el albino asintió recordando a uno de los pocos que le dieron pelea.

– Ah, ese el del fierro –balbuceo, las dos primas asintieron.

– Dios ¿no sentiste pena por él? –pregunto Sumire desconcertada, la castaña negó.

– Al momento no lo reconocí, solo sé que Yami se comió sus órganos –y así tan panchos se quedan.

 **— VUELVE AQUÍ HYUUGA.**

Escucharon como se rompían algunas ventanas y gente corría despavorida–. Shiro ¿Qué es lo más infantil que has hecho? –pregunto Shin, tanto Orenji como Nathali rieron ante eso.

– Hacer un berrinche por un videojuego –murmuro ocultando su rostro en su libro, recordando que la fujoshi y el uke estaban presentes en su rabieta por un simple videojuego.

– No te conocía esa faceta niño "Soy el más maduro de esta bola de niñitas exploradoras" –murmuro Sumire burlonamente, el albino la mando a callar avergonzado sacandole una risa a todos. Entre uno que otra broma y preguntas raras dieron por concluida esa tarde normal.

* * *

 **Ya vieron, Kuro gana bitches, okey no, sabemos que Kuro es una loli kawaii asesina... y esta vez literal.**

 **PD. Yo igual ando traumada por culpa de Yami.**

 **Lo del mundo de diablos lo sabrán después, miren ese plot-Twists, les dije que Kuro no era un diablo especial, los jefes no entran en ángeles/diablos especiales, porque son Arcángel y demonio, por lo cual Kuro es un demonio. Fin del cuento.**

 **Gracias por leer y bye bye**


	20. Ova 2

**La Botellita. El nivel de perversión de estos tipos es impresionante.**

Entre uno que otra broma y preguntas raras dieron por concluida esa tarde normal...

O quizás no...

– Tsk, maldito –se quejó la pelinegra regresando donde los demás, todos la observaron con burla mientras atrás venia un Natsume con la mejilla roja y un moretón en el ojo.

– Oigan ¿Alguien quiere jugar a la botella? –pregunto Yami mostrándoles el objeto mencionado, Taiyo, que estaba bebiendo agua, la escupió toda comenzando a toser siendo auxiliada por Mun. Los demás la miraron desconcertados por su reacción mientras que Natsuki y Nathali se descojonaban de la risa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Ruka mirando preocupado a la chica quien ya estaba azul por la falta de oxígeno.

– Se debió acordar de la última vez que jugamos –murmuro la rubia sonriendo de lado, todos alzaron una ceja.

– ¿Última vez? ¿Eso significa que hubo más? –cuestiono Sergio sabiendo como es el juego y tomando en cuenta que solo hay dos hombres en ese grupito de locos.

– Es algo que solemos hacer debes en cuando –explico Mikan soltando una risita–, entonces ¿Aceptan jugar? –pregunto con una mirada desafiante.

– ¿O son unas gallinas? –cuestiono Yami y empezó a cacarear para hacerlos enojar.

– Yo le entro –gritaron Jin Y Shin, el segundo miro a su novia quien se encogió de hombros.

– Igual voy a jugar, además solo es un juego –aclaro para dejarlo tranquilo. El chico asintió y se sentó en el frente donde ya estaban los demás que eran Shiro, Yami, Natsuki, Nathali (Las dos seguían cagandose de la risa), Taiyo (Ya más tranquila), Mikan, Sora, Orenji y Kuro, la mayoría observo al albino y la oji rojo.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntaron al notar que los miraban.

– ¿No que eres un celoso, Tsundere, posesivo? –pregunto Sumire al albino quien se encogió de hombros.

– No creo que ninguno de ustedes sean una amenaza –respondió tranquilamente, Kuro asintió abrazándose a su cuello logrando que el chico sonriera con ternura.

– Bueno, yo le entro –contesto la chica sentándose con ellos–. ¿Ustedes le entran? –pregunto a los demás, Anna y Nonoko negaron, no eran de esas cosas, Linchou también negó algo tímido.

– Yo si le entro –respondieron Koko y Kitsu sentándose cada uno a un lado de Sumire. Hotaru simplemente se sentó a lado del primero sin decir más.

– También únanse –le propuso Natsuki a sus amigos de la infancia, ambos se vieron no tan convencidos.

– Yo le entro –comento Makoto sentándose entre ella y Mikan logrando que al oji rojo le dé un tic, tomo a su amigo y lo obligo a sentarse junto a él sin siquiera consultarle, todos rodaron los ojos ante su rivalidad con el chico quien solo se dedicaba a juguetear con su celular. Sergio igual se acercó algo inseguro, después de todo aún seguía traumado por lo de Carrie y sabía que en el momento que el entrara ella lo haría.

– ¿Qué pasa amor? –pregunto Nathali con un tono meloso–, no te preocupes, todo lo que pasa en roma se queda en roma –le animo con una sonrisa dulce, Carrie, sin que se notara, gruño por lo bajo.

– Cierto, es solo un juego –concordó la pelirroja con un tono burlón, para Nathali no paso desapercibido ese tono lleno de envidia por lo que se extrañó.

– Bien... –susurro por lo bajo rezando porque no le tocara besar a la pelirroja y colocándose entre Jin y Shin.

– ¿Ustedes entran? –pregunto Carrie a las chicas quienes negaron, no se veían en esos juegos.

– Sera divertido –menciono Mun pasando a lado de las tres con una sonrisa amigable, que para Pilar era como si le estuviera diciendo "Mira, yo puedo hacerlo y tú no"

– ¡Yo también entro! –exclamo apuntándola y acercándose con una expresión molesta desconcertando a los demás y a la peli plateada que lo decía con la intención más amistosa y buena que jamás había usado.

– ¡Si! Sera divertido –exclamo Kobato con un tono más alegre, miro a sus compañeros quienes negaron–. Vamos~ será divertido –pidió haciendo un puchero.

– No creo poder hacerlo –murmuro Irie algo avergonzado, la peli azul murmuro algo que lo puso aún más rojo–. ¡Eso no es verdad!

– Aja ¿Tu Yoshin? –Pregunto al otro gemelo quien negó–. ¿Por qué?

– La última vez que accedí a estas mierdas termine en internet todo el mes como lo más viral, me ahorrare la humillación o tener que besar a otro hombre y que la loca me shippe –apunto a Nathali quien saludo con una sonrisa.

– De todos modos te shippeo con Irie –le contesto divertida, el solo la miro molesto.

– Yo entro si me haces la tarea –murmuro Mitsuki quien si quería jugar, pero sacaría provecho de su prima, la peli azul hizo un puchero pero asintió resignada. Ambas igual se unieron a los demás. Aoi y Kurai también se sentaron con ellos sin decir nada más. En el momento que estuvieron todos, y los que no participaban se acomodaban en las mesas para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo, Yami mostro el arma homicida de dignidades.

– Bien, empezara uno y le seguiremos con los de la derecha, recuerden, no importa quién les toque lo deben de besar, mínimo un minuto y como muchos son principiantes serán besos normales, nosotros los haremos como ya saben –sus amigos rieron sabiendo que eran besos franceses–. ¿Quién empieza?

– Meh, yo lo hago –respondió Jin tomando al arma homicida de dignidades, por sus siglas AHD, y la hizo girar, los miraron expectantes, cuando la botella se detuvo miraron a la primera víctima. Natsuki cubrió su boca evitando soltar una risa, quien no la contuvo fue Natsume, le había tocado a Ruka.

– ¿¡EH!? –grito el chico ruborizándose, los demás comenzaron a reír mientras Nathali preparaba su celular para el nuevo shipp, Jin se acercó sin inmutarse y le dio el beso, todos los observaron entre divertido y extrañados, era raro al fin y al cabo, cuando termino el beso el chico conejito se quedó de piedra y rojo a más no poder. El oji bicolor seguía sin inmutarse con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– Sigamos –pidió entregándole la botella a Sergio, la hizo girar y cuando se detuvo todos vieron con sorpresa que se detuvo en la amante del chocolate, la chica solo sonrió divertida ante el resultado.

– Bueno, solo esta vez te dejo engañarla –le dijo en plan burla, el joven se acercó y junto sus labios con los de ella, la diferencia con la vez anterior es que la víctima su correspondió y no solo se quedó de piedra.

– _Siempre es mejor que besar a Carrie_ –pensó separándose y colocándose en su lugar entregándole el AHD a Shin quien lo hizo girar. Cuando se detuvo todos se comenzaron a quejar, cayó frente a la rubia quien solo sonrió divertida, Shin se acercó y gustoso comenzó a besarla bajo la mirada molesta de todos.

– Ya wey, era solo un minuto –se quejó Natsuki usando un tono picaron, ambos se separaron con las mejillas rojas pero sonriendo satisfechos, el oji morado le entrego la botella a Aoi quien la tomo y la hizo girar sin más, esta se detuvo enfrente de la reina del hielo, ambos se observaron unos momentos y sin decir más de acercaron y besaron, todos se sorprendieron al notar que el beso era algo apasionado, en especial viniendo de ellos. Cuando se terminó el minuto se alejaron y acomodaron como si no hubiese pasado nada, ignorando la mirada de todos y las picaronas de Nathali que ya shippeaba AoixHotaru.

– Toma –murmuro el chico dándole la botella a su maldición que la tomo sin más con una sonrisa de lado, de nuevo comenzó a girar hasta detenerse en alguien, ese alguien fue la de mechas quien se sorprendió pero sin más se acercó al joven, para sorpresa de todos lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso, ese beso era de todo menos forzado. Shiro tuvo que carraspear para que se separaran. Sora sonrió de lado cuando noto ese rubor en las mejillas del joven y se acomodó en su lugar, Kurai, aun avergonzado, le entrego a Kobato la botella, la chica la hizo girar divertida, cuando se detuvo todos abrieron los ojos, cayó en la persona a su lado y esa era Mitsuki.

– Creo que me empieza a gustar este juego –murmuro Natsume con una sonrisa perversa, la peli azul solo parpadeo confundida, ella y su suerte, simplemente se volteo y antes de que su prima dijera algo la beso, la mayoría abrió los ojos con sorpresa y los demás solamente disfrutaban de su yuri incestuoso, entre ellos Nathali.

– ¡Puedo morir en paz! –exclamo Mikan llamando la atención de todos, Mitsuki la vio mal algo sonrojada por el beso, sin más hizo girar la botella, esta se detuvo enfrente de Sergio el cual se sorprendió.

– Oh, que suertudo, te tiras a las dos hermanas –codeo Jin en forma de broma ganándose un golpe del chico. Nathali los miro y puso sus manos simulando una balanza.

– ¿Seguir mi instinto shipper y codiciar el SergioxMitsuki o ser la novia indignada? –se preguntó, todos la miraron con una gotita descendiendo por sus cabezas, su hermana rodo los ojos e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó al chico y le dio un beso, a diferencia de los otros este fue neutro, sin quejarse ni disfrutarlo como mis compañeros entenderán. Cuando termino la joven le paso la botella Kitsune el cual se puso algo nervioso sabiendo que todo podía pasar, la botella giro y cayó en el pequeño tigre uke poco inocente, ambos se vieron y sin más se acercaron cumpliendo el reto, los demás miraban entre choqueados y extrañados la escena, nunca se imaginaron presenciando una escenas del estilo. Cuando acabo el beso el de cabello arenoso le paso la botella a Sumire quien salió de su shock para tomarla y hacerla girar. Dio un par de vueltas y se detuvo en frente a la persona que menos esperaron, la joven juez solar soltó una risilla y ella fue quien se acercó besándola sin más. Cuando se separaron fue turno de Koko el cual la hizo girar sin más, nuevamente cayo en la persona a lado de él, ese era Sumire, ambos se ruborizaron al notar el resultado escuchando las burlas de los demás.

– ¡Cállense! –gruño la peli verde avergonzada, su compañero sin más la tomo de los hombros y le planto un beso que era de todo menos inocente, la mayoría miraba con la boca abierta a la parejita la cual estaba tan concentrada que se olvidaron que estaban en público. Hotaru paso de ellos y tomo la botella haciéndola girar, para ironía de la situación está callo frente a cierta castaña con problemas de hiperactividad, la joven se ruborizo pero sin más accedió a besarse con la que era su mejor amiga. Después de aquella escena lésbica casi cannon pasamos con Carrie la cual simplemente hizo girar la botella aburrida.

– No me jodas –murmuro Natsuki soltando una carcajada, la botella se detuvo frente a Taiyo, el rostro de la pelirroja era un poema, hasta prefería besarse con la loca antes que con esa maldita, la peli naranja simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella.

– ¡No te atrevas a...! –intento decir la pelirroja pero en contra de su voluntad fue besada por la joven, cuando paso el minuto esta se separó sin más e indiferente al tema para asombro de los demás.

– Te toca Pilar-chan –le aviso la peli naranja con voz dulce fingiendo demencia ante las mirada de sorpresa que recibía, la rubia salió de su ensoñación y tomo la AHD para hacerla girar.

– No chinges –susurro notando frente a quien cayo, todos soltaron una risilla al notar que toco frente a la peli plateada, la joven sonrió de lado de forma coqueta.

– Bai, bai –se burló Diana, la rubia no cabía en su asombro pero la atención a ellas paso a los chicos las cuales se quejaban de su suerte.

– ¿Eh? –balbuceo Sumire confundida, Mun soltó una risa notando como sus amigos se quejaban.

– Es que... Mun es la mejor besando –murmuro Kuro en un tono bajo pero todos lo llegaron a oír, alzaron la ceja dudoso.

– Joder, por ella si me hago lesbiana –murmuro Natsuki lastimeramente abrazándose a la chica que comenzó a reír.

– Exageran.

– No lo hacemos y lo saben –murmuro Orenji, y para que él lo diga esta cabron.

– ¿Ya se han besado entre todos? –pregunto Natsume curioso, ellos propusieron el juego y se notaban con experiencia en eso.

– Nop, nunca hemos presenciado un beso entre Kuro y Nathali ni entre Shiro y Orenji –respondió la de mechas con un tono tranquilo y relajado, todos asintieron lentamente, les costaba imaginar a todos besándose con todos. Sin más Mun se acercó a la rubia la cual estaba roja, pero no iba a retroceder, antes de que pasara algo más, Pilar tomo por el cuello de la camisa a la juez lunar y le dio un beso, creyendo que aquí terminaba pero para sorpresa de muchos la joven le tomo por detrás de la cabeza y profundizo la muestra de afecto.

– ¿Las dejamos en su mundo o interrumpimos? –pregunto Sora algo desorientada de cómo se tornó la situación, aunque probablemente esa era la venganza de Mun por tanto acoso. Taiyo carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambas, la peli plata se separó sin inmutarse con esa sonrisa satisfecha mientras la rubia quedaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

– Te toca conejito –menciono Natsuki para disipar la tensión, el rubio se ruborizo ante el apodo pero sin más accedió esperando que no le tocara con alguien que lo haga sentir incómodo. Cuando la botella se detuvo toco con la persona que menos se hubiese esperando, la joven reina del hielo se sorprendió al notar que apuntaba hacia ella, sin más se encogió de hombros y se acercó al rubio comenzado a besarlo, aquello pareció incomodar a Natsuki y Aoi que hicieron una mueca por unos momentos para recomponer sus expresiones típicas, en el chico la indiferencia y en la joven la sonrisa despreocupada. Cuando el minuto paso ambos se alejaron algo tensos y formando una mueca, no era que se odiaran como con el oji rojo, pero tampoco se imaginaron en esa situación.

– Ejem, te toca –le dijo Hikari al oji rojo para disipar la tensión, el chico asintió e hizo girar la botella, cuando se detuvo todos volvieron a quejarse, cayó frente a Mikan. Ambos gustosos comenzaron a comer..., digo, besarse con pasión, pasando la castaña sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de su novio.

– Wey, no comas pan enfrente de los pobres –se quejó su prima haciendo un puchero.

– Nadie te detiene de comerte a Ruka –comento Jin sonriendo divertido, el rubio se puso más rojo de lo que estaba cuando el oji bicolor le beso.

– Es que hay niños presentes –se quejó la chica haciendo otro puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Ruka la vio incrédulo. Cuando los otros dos terminaron de besarse le pasaron la botella a Orenji quien la hizo girar indiferente, lo irónico seria que le tocara una mujer.

– MALDITOS, ME ROMPEN EL OTP –chillo Nathali cuando la botella volvió a caer en Ruka–. ¡Estúpida, mi ShiroxOrenji idiota! –se quejó, el albino la miro avergonzado. Orenji se encogió de hombros y se acercó al rubio que ya no dijo nada y solo se dejó besar.

– Miren el lado positivo –empezó a decir Hikari mientras esos dos hacían su minuto–, al menos ya dio su segundo, tercer y cuarto beso –con aquel comentario soltaron en carcajadas menos los que apenas se separaban del beso, Orenji sonrió divertido y Ruka la miro molesto.

– Le toca a Kuro –murmuro molesto, la joven asintió y toma la botella haciéndola girar, cuando se detuvo lo hizo frente a Natsuki quien se exalto pero sin más se acercó.

– Oh mierda –murmuro Sumire, la mayoría miraba con sorpresa el pasional y pervertido beso entre la dos, miraron a Shiro quien desvió la mirada sonrojado–. No me jodas con que te gusta el yuri.

– Soy hombre ¿Qué querían? –respondió sonriendo de lado. Cuando las chicas se separaron le pasaron la botella al albino que la tomo y la hizo girar indiferente.

– ¡SI! –celebro Nathali alzando los brazos, esta cayo frente al de ojos bicolor, los dos se quejaron, cuando por fin se olvidaban de ese shipp el destino aparecía para revivirlo. Sin más se acercaron para cumplir el reto recibiendo varios flashes de los teléfonos. Cuando se separaron lo hicieron a diez metros del otro. Natsuki tomo la botella y la hizo girar.

– No mames –susurro.

– Ya no te ríes tanto ¿Eh? –pregunto Mitsuki burlona, por azares de la vida o de la escritora la botella cayo en el oji rojo. Los dos se miraron asqueados.

– No ahora por favor –suplico la chica, ambos molestos se acercaron a cumplir el reto de mala gana, cuando se alejaron la chica le dio un golpe en el estómago avergonzada y enojada mientras los demás solo se reían. Makoto tomo la AHD y la hizo girar, los risas aumentaron–. ¡Ahuevo, triunfo el mal! –exclamo la pelinegra al ver que volvió a caer en el oji rojo, ambos se vieron desconcertados.

– Para que pelearse por una chica si pueden hacer yaoi entre ustedes –comento Nathali, ambos la miraron mal pero sin más se acercaron, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse se arrepintieron por lo que Kuro tuvo que empujar a Makoto para que terminaron con el reto. Cuando se separaron se limpiaron los labios asqueados. Mikan soltó una risa e hizo girar la botellita, esta callo en Yami, ambos cumplieron el reto solo que el beso era a un más pornográfico que el de Kuro y Natsuki.

– Joder con ustedes –murmuro Shin divertido, cuando se separaron Sora hizo girar el AHD la cual volvió a caer en Yami, la joven soltó una carcajada y acepto volver a besarse con una mujer para el deleite y fanservice de todos. Mientras ellas se seguían besando Nathali tomo la botella impaciente y la hizo girar de golpe.

– Oh my good –chillo Yami al separarse y notar frente a quien callo.

– ¡Más Yuri incestuoso! –exclamo Mikan al notar que cayó frente a la otra Kurosaki, Mitsuki y Nathali se vieron alarmadas.

– Vamos, solo es un juego –comento Kobato burlona en modo venganza, ambos balbucearon resignadas y se acercaron para besarse cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

– Y es por eso que este fic es para mayores de dieciocho –comento Natsuki mirando al techo, chinga tu madre. Cuando las dos terminaron se separaron avergonzadas, hasta preferían besarse con sus peores enemigos. Yami tomo la botella y la hizo girar indiferente, al fin le tocaba besar a un hombre y ese era Shin, el joven iba a decir algo pero se acordó de todas las veces que Jin le jodia y se acercó decidido a la joven para besarla apasionadamente bajo el asombro de la mayoría. Shiro se giró al incrédulo oji bicolor.

– Dice que es su venganza y que más pronto él la beso que tú.

– ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! –exclamaron Natsuki, Nathali y Kobato empezando a hacerle burla, la oji fiusha decidió ignorar lo que dijeron y le paso la botella a Hikari quien la hizo girar indiferente, esta se detuvo frente a Natsuki quien sonrió de lado.

– Baia baia –sonrió, y es que siempre le tocaba besarla al menos una vez en cada juego, la rubia la tomo de la cintura y uno sus labios en un beso que era entre sensual y tierno, curiosamente a todos les gusto ese beso y no les pareció tan raro.

– Es una de las OTP secretas –susurro Nathali a Shin y Ruka, ambos se miraron y asintieron, harían buena pareja. Taiyo tomo la botella mientras las dos terminaban de comerse y la hizo girar, para sus sorpresa callo en Carrie, esta maldijo por lo bajo.

– Voy a empezar a creer que el destino nos quiere juntas –comento la peli naranja para quitar la tensión, pero solo recibió una mirada de odio, sin más se acercó a la resignada pelirroja que se dejó besar sin poner mayor resistencia. Cuando se separaron le dieron la botella a la última persona que era Mun, esta hizo girar la botella sonriendo de lado.

– No.

– Me.

– Jodas.

Se quejaron todos, la joven soltó una buena carcajada, la botella se detuvo frente a Mun, exacto lector, le toco besarse a sí misma ¿Qué cosas no?

– Bueno, se acabó el juego –exclamo aplaudiendo, todos asintieron resignados–. ¿Y que les pareció este juego de la botellita? –pregunto a los demás, Hotaru tomo la palabra diciendo lo que todos pensaban.

– Que el nivel de perversión de estos tipos es impresionante.

 **Ova 2, La botellita, echa para hacer que shippemos cosas raras. Lo curioso es que para este capitulo las parejas se eligieron con ayuda de un dado, digamos que ponía seis propuestas y lanzaba el dado, a Mun le pusimos en el 1 a Hikari, en el 2 a Taiyo, en el 6 a si misma y el dado cayo en seis. Fue mucho del destino y los únicos planeados fueron:**

 **KokoroxSumire: Cannon aunque digan lo contrario.**

 **NatumexNatsuki: Tenia que hacerlo, todos queríamos verlos en una escena "romántica"**

 **ShiroxJin: Los clásicos nunca mueren.**

 **HikarixNatsuki: Las shippeo en secreto, cuando creaba OTP homosexuales quede en ShiroxOrenji, YamixKuro, JinxShin, MunxTaiyo, OkamiDan en un trío con Okami y Dan y me faltaban para Hikari y Natsuki así que por descarte les toco y pos... se volvieron OTP.**

 **MunxPilar: ...**


	21. Chapter 19: Detras de cámaras parte 1

**Detrás de cámaras**

Una joven de pelo negro y ojos café se adentraba a un estudio, este tenía un letrero grande con la leyenda "OkamiDan's Production", regresando con la joven, esta tenía unas orejas de lobo, entraba sonriente con una caja en las manos, a su lado una joven de pelo negro, bien arreglado y sujeto con un pasador rosa, ojos café oscuro, pero con tonos grisáceos, y si usabas una palabra para describirla era "Rosa", el único color de su ropa, solo que en varios tonos. Más atrás una peliblancas con dos coletas risadas, su fleco cubrió su ojo derecho, el izquierdo era azul claro y el derecho, apenas y se notaba, era blanco. Usaba una blusa de tirantes, falda y zapatos negros, con unas mayas de red. Las tres después de saludar a un par de personas se fueron a la última sala, esa que esta al fondo con un ambiente tétrico y telarañas por doquier, ya saben, lo típico.

 **¿?** : Bien, ya saben cómo son, por eso saquen lo que les pedí –dijo la chica de orejas, las otras dos sacaron unos escudos de metal-

La chica abrió la puerta sin antes agacharse, de esta salió un florero volando, la tres entraron y vieron a todos los que trabajaban discutiendo, peleando, aventándose cosas, ensangrentados y destruyendo la pantalla verde, no pasaba nada peligro… u-un minuto

 **¿?** : ¡PERO QUE…! -todos se quedaron callado, Yami quien estaba a punto de apuñalar a Mikan se detuvo, escondiendo el cuchillo- ¿c-como p-pudieron? –Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- ¡MI ESTUDIO! –chillo yendo donde la pantalla verde, la tomo y la abrazo con tristeza- ¿Qué te hicieron estos monstruos?, ¿Por qué a ti? MEJOR SE HUBIESE MUERTO SHIRO

 **Shiro** : yo igual te quiero OkamiDan –gruño mirando como esta estaba de espaldas, pero al leer sus pensamientos retrocedieron dos pasos-

Todos vieron asustados como la chica se levantaba al mismo tiempo que llamas de infierno salían de todos lados.

 **OkamiDan** : HIJOS DE TODA… -se volteo y todos se encogieron al ver su mirada asesina- ESTAS PANTALLAS CUESTAN MUCHO DINERO ¿¡QUIEN FUE!? –Todos apuntaron a Koko y Pilar, quienes se abrazaron aterrados- HIJOS DE TU SU *Bep*¿COMO PUDIERON? BAS*Bep* de *Bep* LOS VOY A MATAR, LES CORTARE EL BRAZO Y SE LOS METERE POR EL *Bep*

* * *

 **[La transmisión se corta]**

 **Okami** : ejem –tosió falsamente- mal comienzo –murmuro mirando la pantalla- Hola y bienvenidos al detrás de cámaras, con sus anfitrionas OkamiDan –presento a la chica de orejas, quien estaba cruzada de brazos murmurando cosas inentendibles- Natsumi Ito –todos observaron a la gemela de Natsuki, quien saludaba feliz-

 **Sumire** : es como ver a Natsuki pero más amable, gentil, buena gente y tierna –todos asintieron-

 **Okami** : Dan Girón –todos miraron a la albina quien se lijaba sus uñas despreocupadamente- y yo Okami González, no pregunten porque ese apellido, claro siempre tenemos la presencia de la omnipresente Narradora –Ay, yo también los quiero-

 **Natsuki** : holiwis –me saludo y yo como siempre digo "DEJA DE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED"- no se me da la gana

 **OkamiDan** : Natsuki, deja de romper la cuarta pared –todos vieron a la pelinegra sorprendidos, nadie tenía idea de que esta rompiera esa pared que separa la ficción de la realidad… esperen un minu…-

 **Mikan** : ¿¡Eso significa que no somos reales!? –grito asustada-

 **OkamiDan** : em… yo no dije eso –miro a otro lado disimuladamente- BUENO INICIEMOS

 **Ruka** : ¿de qué va esto? –Pregunto nervioso, después de todo a él siempre le tocaba la peor parte-

 **OkamiDan** : Tranquilo no tienes que comerte otra cucaracha viva –tanto a Ruka como a Natsume les recorrió un escalofrió, el segundo porque fue a quien le vomitaron- solo le mostraremos al mundo como es su vida fuera de cámaras

 **Sumire** : nos pagan mal

 **Kitsune** : nos ponen en riesgo todo tiempo

 **Mikan** : solo nos das brócoli y leche

 **Natsuki** : nos tienes como prisioneros

 **Natsume** : no nos dan seguro medico

 **Yami** : tenemos que ir a la escuela

 **Shiro** : tenemos castigo todas las semanas

 **Hikari** : nos dan el libreto a última hora

 **Ruka** : nos pone como payasos de circo

 **Diana** : nos mata si destruimos su estudio –apunta a una Pilar y un Koko medio moribundos-

 **Dan** : sin contar que están obligados a trabajar, pues todos sus contratos los hace con trampa

 **OkamiDan** : ya, ya, creo que se entendió –los mira de forma asesina- bien primero que nada, sabemos que con los dulces Gulliver les cambiamos la edad ¿Cuáles son su edades reales? –Pregunto leyendo una nota-

 **Hikari y Shin** : 17

 **Orenji y Jin** : 15

 **Natsuki, Shiro, Kuro, Taiyo, Sergio, Yoshin, Irie, Kobato, Aoi y todos los de GA** : 14

 **Mun, Jurado de los naipes y Makoto** : 16

 **Nathali, Mitsuki** : 13

 **Sora** **y Kurai** : 19

 **Yami** : tengo quince años desde que nací con cuerpo físico, pero creo que con todos mis antepasados llevo mil quinientos cuarenta y cinco años –todos prefieren ignorar los análisis de vida de la maldición-

 **OkamiDan** : bien… ignoraremos eso

 **Natsumi** : ¿Por qué decidieron trabajar en este lugar? En especial siendo menores de edad –pregunto leyendo la tarjetita-

 **Ruka** : nosotros –apunta a todos los de GA- fuimos vendidos por el director, la academia pasaba un mal momento económico, y repentinamente llego OkamiDan a hacer sus "obras", y la paga era buena, con el tiempo fue aumentando, a le gente le gusto lo bizarro de sus historias

 **OkamiDan** : les pago bien y los mantengo en forma, agradezcan –hizo su cabello para atrás de forma altanera-

 **Natsuki** : lo pondré sencillo, debo mantener a esa cosa –apunto a Natsumi, quien la miro con un puchero- es más, yo soy la única actriz del set, trabajo en otros proyectos –muestra ocho libretos más-

 **OkamiDan** : mañana empezamos Vampire~ -la pelinegra se quejó por lo bajo-

 **Sora** : yo quise participar y hacer locuras y estupideces… y torturar… y chantajear –se cruzó de brazos sonriendo felizmente-

 **Yami** : lo que somos nosotros –apunto a Shiro, Kuro, Hikari, Jin, Shin, Mun y Taiyo- estamos bajo su "tutela" y nos obligó a trabajar, vendiendo nuestras historias de vida, pero con pequeñas modificaciones –gruño por lo bajo-

 **Nathali** : me pagan y dan yaoi ¿Qué más se puede pedir? –Dijo sonriente, miraron a los sobrantes-

 **Sergio** : sencillo, sus putos contratos, ella tiene la manía de engañarte para que firmes un contrato en el cual autorizas que puede usarte para todos sus fines lucros y con mala paga, así es como la mayoría de sus actores de improviso salen, igual lo hace para hacer películas con nuestras vidas

 **OkamiDan** : ¿aún no superan Halloween?

 **Kuro** : ME QUERIAN MATAR

 **Taiyo** : conocí a Seth

 **Hikari** : todo un pueblo de esqueletos nos acechaba

 **Mikan** : perdimos por un día nuestros poderes y alice

 **Dan** : me entere que mataron a mis padres –murmuro sin levantar la vista-

 **Natsume** : casi se violan a tu a mí-hermano… y él es un violador

 **OkamiDan** : a vamos, no estuvo tan mal, a mi casi me matan y no me ando quejando –Yami le miro con odio-

 **Yami** : te la pasaste toda la noche en mi cuarto quejándote de que te quisieron matar y no me dejaste DORMIR –le grito furiosa-

 **OkamiDan** : siguiente pregunta ¿Qué hacen en su vida diaria?

 **Todos** : estudiar y trabajar medio tiempo con una paga mala y una jefa subnormal

 **Natsumi** : ¿las parejas que se hacen en la historia son canon? ¿Sus personalidades son tal y como se escriben en la historia?

 **Sergio** : todos son exactamente como se pintan, menos Mikan, quien no es una asesina serial

 **Ruka** : las parejas de los Oc's… tienen posibilidad de ser canon, el único canon es el HikarixShin

 **Sumire** : los demás no lo son -¿Ni el NatsumexMikan?-

 **Natsuki** : en este universo no, en los otros es tan canon como el inexistente Rutaru –me explico-

 **Okami** : ¿Cómo se llevan entre ustedes?

 **Mikan** : casi igual, la única diferencia es que no es Natsume quien quiere matar a Makoto

 **Natsume** : si quiero, pero no por celos…

 **Mikan** : si, si, Natsuki no odia a Diana, es más se llevan bien –ambas alzaron el pulgar- y Carrie no es puta, solo odia a Taiyo, eso sí, el odio de las lolis si existe –ambas lolis se ven con odio, siendo retenidas por Diana y Shiro- y Pilar detesta a Mun y Mun detesta… bueno Mun es Mun

 **Mun** : Paz para todos –hace el signo de amor y paz-

 **Shiro** : y Orenji no es homosexual… lo obligaron a serlo… y a amarme –sintió un escalofrió, aunque pensándolo bien de Orenji a Luna… claro que el seria el seme, y es más dicen que los gays lo hacen bien y…-

 **Dan** : última pregunta ¿Quién es el famoso presidente del cual todos hablan?...

 **Anna** : oh eso, el presidente de Japón es…

* * *

Y ahora, pasaremos a unos cortes comerciales. Después regresamos con "Detrás de cámaras"

 **Orenji** : yo era heterosexual, pero no se lo podía contar a nadie. –dijo columpiándose cabizbajo, no lo dejaban ser y lo obligaron a decir que amaba a su mejor amigo-

* * *

Y regresamos con "Detrás de cámaras"

 **OkamiDan** : ahora mostraremos los bloopers desde Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos hasta lo que llevamos… esto costo

* * *

 **Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos.**

 **Capítulo 3: Hyuuga vs Ito**

 **Natsume** : Veamos qué tan fuerte eres –mirada asesina-

 **Natsuki** : ja débil, se nota en el aire -

Empiezan a pelear Natsume le lanza bolas de juego ella solo las anula o esquiva, luego ataca a Natsume con llamas de fuego él las esquiva ya empiezan batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ambos tropiezan contra sus pies y caen chocando con las cámaras, luces y tirando la pantalla verde.

 **Ambos** : JODER, ESO DOLIO

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La verdad de los ángeles**

 **Natsuki** : jaja por fin –alegra de tener sus dos alas- ya una semana que no las uso- brinca desde el segundo piso-

Todos menos lo nuevos, Persona, Youchi y Natsume (pero este si se sorprendió): Ito!

 **Natsuki** : AY –exclama, todos se miran unos a otros-

 **Mikan** : se volvió a atorar –todos asintieron, la castaña voló hacia afuera, ambas volvieron a entrar cansadas-

 **Director** : Escena dos, toma quinientos cuarenta y tres, acción –murmuro-

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: No me pondré ese traje.**

 **Director** : escena uno, toma uno acción –todos se prepararon, algunos cubrieron sus oídos, Mikan exhalo y…-

-NOOOOOOOOOO ME PONDREEEEE ESEEEEEEEE TRAJEEEEEEEEEE- todo el suelo retumbo, las ventanas se rompieron y los lentes de las cámaras igual.

Clink

 **Mikan** : c-creo que me pase –murmura viendo a todos inconscientes-

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Juego de rol II**

 **Tsubasa** : bien empieza –ignorando su pregunta-

 **Sumire** : okey –comienza a saltar- no es tan difícil –dio un paso en falso y…-

SLASH

 **Director** : CORTE –grito, Tsubasa se revolcaba de la risa, sosteniendo su estómago y Sumire solo bufo con una rana en su cabeza-

 **Sumire** : no me pagan lo suficiente

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Casa del ¿horror?**

 **Mikan** : abranos, abranos carajo –lloraba cómicamente mientras golpeaba las paredes-

 **Natsume** : oi basta no servirá de nada –vio como la castaña golpeo muy fuerte la pared y esta se caía encima de los de la luz, ambos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos- nos matara OkamiDan

 **Mikan** : definitivamente

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Una obra como ninguna otra 2**

 **Las** **ocho** : ¡SOY GAY!

 **Las** **ocho** : Fiesta, Fiesta Y Pluma, pluma Gay Pluma, pluma Gay Pluma, pluma, pluma Gay -sin querer Yami se fue hasta la orilla y cuando salto para repetir el verso se cayó dando un sonido estrepitoso- YAMI –gritaron las demás corriendo a ayudarla-

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Amor de peluche**

 **Yami** : un… ¿oso? –lo mira bien- ja si Kuro lo viera lo amaría –piensa en voz alta- como sea –se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero el oso va corriendo a ella, Yami por sus buenos reflejos esquiva una patada voladora dirigida a su nuca- pero que mier… -exclama cuando ve al oso regresar a ella-

Yami como la persona sensata que es decide irse y evitar problemas… a quien engaño, agarro una vara de un árbol y cuando el oso estuvo cerca lo golpeo y…

Crash

Todos veían alterados a la chica sosteniendo en la mano derecha de la cintura para abajo del cuerpo de Bear y en la izquierda de la cintura para arriba-

 **Kaname** : SEÑOR BEAR –grito quitándoselo de las manos-

 **Yami** : creo… me pase un poco

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Era…**

 **Ruka** : sabes… nosotros queremos… ser sus amigos –la chica se congela al oír esas palabras- les tengo un gran aprecio y yo quiero ayudarte a olvidar tu pasado –se separa de la chica con la mejillas rojas- yo… -se queda un rato en silencio, Natsuki lo mira raro- se me olvido el dialogo

 **Director** : CORTE

 **Natsuki** : te dije que lo practicáramos –dijo soltando una risilla, el rubio se puso más rojo de lo que ya andaba por la escena-

* * *

 **Capitulo 35: Un nuevo comienzo**

Unos hombres preparan un colchón donde debe caer Yami.

 **Director** : escena ocho, toma uno, acción

 **Hikari** : salta desde aquí –todas miran que al piso, unos ocho pisos, si, puede saltar, es muy seguro-

 **Yami** : poder perruno –se va para atrás, hecha carrerilla y se avienta, todos oyen como algo se golpea fuertemente-

 **Natsuki** : se dio en la madre –murmuro pálida- literalmente –todas apuraron a bajar y comprobar que la emo no estuviera muerta-

 **Mun** : miren el lado positivo… la escena es más realista… con todo y sangre

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: Épocas de fiesta V**

 **Sumire** : ahí están –todos los apuntan con pistolas mientras vestían ropa negra y usaban lentes de sol con mucho swag-

 **Yami** : a la mierda el tres, ¡RUN, BITCH, RUN!

Todos empiezan a correr al escenario donde Narumi esperaba con una sonrisa, los demás les disparaban y ellos esquivaban como podían, en un descuido Mikan se tropieza llevándose consigo a todos y se hacen una bolita humana que gira y gira hacia el escenario, todos se quedan pasmados viendo eso, hasta que todos chocan cayendo a lado de Narumi, intentan improvisar esa parte y le muestras los objetos mientras sus caras siguen estampadas contra el suelo.

 **Narumi** : el equipo 5 gano –intento seguir el guión-

 **Los** **cinco** : valió la pena

 **Director** : CORTE, bueno, nos quedamos con la escena –todos asintieron, los chicos se levantaron con sus rostros adoloridos-

* * *

 **Capítulo 45: día de los corazones confuso**

Todos iban justo al centro del patio y paso lo inevitable, solo se escuchó el ruido de un golpe y algo estrellarse contra el piso.

 **Kokoro** : … eso –todos veían la escena estupefactos, eso no estaba planeado- puff

Todos se empezaron a reír de la cómica escena antes presenciada, lo que chocaron se miraron entre si y también se empezaron a reír, incluso los demás del set se empezaron a reír, otra escena improvisada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: Catástrofe del deporte**

Natsuki acababa de cantar y cuando esta iba a bajar un objeto volador no identificado solo que no pudo esquivarlo y golpea fuerza en su nuca… ella sin darse cuenta se enrollo con unos cables y antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera decir algo ella cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido dejando a todos mudos.

 **Director** : d-digamos que fue planeado –murmuro- CORTE

* * *

 **Capítulo 54: Día de ocio**

 **Natsume** : eso no…

 **Natsuki** : nunca me gusto esa atracción –lo interrumpió- ardan, ardan en el infierno –rio con locura-

 **Ruka** : das miedo Ito –murmuro alejándose un poco, acción que imito Natsume, pero cuando menos se lo esperaron todo exploto- Natsuki…

 **Natsuki** : si, me pase… -vio como Yami con un traumado Ichisada aterrizaban frente a ellos-

* * *

 **Capítulo** **57: Asesina**

 **Director** : escena siete, toma uno, acción

 **Mikan** : si lo que quieres es sentirte como yo,  
así lo harás,  
chico serás y muy feliz  
omopele…sipele…papala ¿Qué? –se miró confundida-

 **Director** : CORTE

* * *

 **Director** : escena siete, toma dos, acción

 **Mikan** : si lo que quieres es sentirte como yo,  
así lo harás,  
chico serás y muy feliz  
omopelesipelepapalafala, fala, fala, fa –mascullo-

* * *

 **Director** : escena siete, toma novecientos, acción

 **Mikan** : si lo que quieres es sentirte como yo,  
así lo harás,  
chico serás y muy feliz  
omopelesipelepapalaljamalapepelesipelebob –todos celebraron, al fin salio-

* * *

 **Director** : Escena ocho, acción

 **Luna** : ¿eh? –Vio como hacía lo mismo con otro tres alumno- NOOOOOOO –grito desesperada agarrándose el cabello- ¡mis preciosas piedras! –Grito al ver como lo hacía con todos, pero las castaña subió mucho y cuando alzo su guitarra esta pego a una luz y…-

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Mikan se ponía transparente y se notaba su esqueleto, mientras las chispas de la luz la cubrían toda-

* * *

 **Capítulo 70: Game over**

 **Natsuki** : Baka-hentai –este la miro- perdóname –no entendió a qué se refería, pero esta lo empujo, este la miro confundido y cuando iba a reclamar la celda se cerró… con el adentro- etto… bueno ahora ambos vamos a morir –sonrió nerviosa- juntos hasta al fin

 **Natsume** : NO ME JODAS –grito golpeándose la frente-

* * *

 **Volviendo a ser humanos**

 **Capítulo 6: Unión del fuego**

 **Natsume** : tres

 **Natsuki** : dos

 **Kuro** : ¡Ya! –lanzaron fuego al centro, este giro de forma rápida cambiando de colores y cuando menos lo esperaron, este choco contra Mikan haciéndola volar por los aires- y eso que no queríamos venganza contra ella… -los tres la vieron caer al lago con una mueca-

* * *

 **Capítulo** **8: Cambio de sexo**

Mikan se levantó y fue al baño, al menos aun no tenían que grabar, pero al bajarse sus pantalones.

 **Mikan** : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿¡PORQUE SOY HOMBRE!?

 **Director** : OkamiDan si les aviso que les cambiaríamos el sexo temporalmente para el capítulo ¿no? –La joven de orejas miro a otro lado disimuladamente- ¡OkamiDan!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Diablos**

 **Natsuki** : admítelo, chicos así –hizo un seña que dejo a todos en claro que se lo follaria-

 **Hikari** : cállense, es perturbador que lo digan siendo que es mi contraparte –dijo mirándolas acusatoriamente-

 **Hikaru** : además, yo preferiría que otra me lo digiera –la rubia rodo los ojos, ante el comentario de su acosador **(A que no se la esperaban)**

 **Shin** : HIJO DE PUTA –se lanzó contra el molesto, todos se quedaron viendo pasmados y corrieron hacia ellos, pasaron de largo, trajeron unas sillas y palomitas y disfrutaron del show-

 **Hikari** : IDIOTAS, AYUDENME A SEPARARLOS –grito sacando su katana-

 **Shin** : DEJA DE ACOSAR A MI NOVIA

 **Hikaru** : NO LA MERECES

 **Shin** : ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA

 **Hikari** : DEJEN DE PELEAR –la rubia apago la cámara-

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Clase de cocina**

Todo el escenario estaba incendiado… solo digo, equipo I

* * *

 **Mikan** : lo de los fuegos artificiales dolió –murmuro sobando su espalda-

 **Shin** : puto Hikaru hijo de su fruta madre –mascullo abrazando posesivamente a la rubia, quien solo miraba a otro lado indiferente-

 **OkamiDan** : bien, última fase del detrás de cámaras y es ver sus hogares por eso OKAMIIIII –la joven les puso a todos unos grilletes- después de los cortes comerciales lo sabremos –guiñe un ojo-

* * *

Natsumi aparece destruyendo todo, a su lado esta Mikan viéndola nerviosa

 **Mikan** : ya cálmate Natsu, no te sirve de nada destruir todo

 **Natsumi** : CALLATE, TU NO LO ENTIENDES, MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO MURIO, VOY MAL EN DIBUJO Y EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA TIENE A SU ZORRA PRIVADA

 **Mikan** : ya Natsuki, cuando tienes hambre te pones como Natsumi, mejor comete un snicker –le da uno, esta lo abre y se lo come- ¿mejor?

 **Natsuki** : mucho mejor –dice con sus ojos café y un aura brillante a su alrededor-

* * *

 **Ya se, ya se, yo debería subir algo amoroso por San Valentín, pero igual es el día de la amistad y ellos son mis amigos, es como en Navidad, en vez de subir especial navideño subí el final de CAVD, soy así de rara, y ahora subo mi detrás de cámaras, la continuación el quince.**


	22. Chapter 20: Detras de cámaras parte 2

**Detrás de cámaras**

Regresamos de estos cortes comerciales.

* * *

 **OkamiDan** : y entonces agarro su cabeza y la estampo contra la pared –explico a sus esclavos-

 **Natsumi** : y ¿qué hiciste? –pregunto preocupada-

 **OkamiDan** : saque mi celular y le tome video, mire se los mues…

 **Okami** : OkamiDan –tose falsamente, la joven mira las cámaras y rápidamente guarda su celular-

 **OkamiDan** : Hola a todos, bueno como se dijo antes de los cortes comerciales, continuaremos viendo la casa de estos subnormales, donde viven y con qué creaturas raras conviven

 **Natsuki** : y para evitar que huyan les puso eso –mostro a todo mundo con grilletes, menos ella- a mí me baja el sueldo, así que mejor no huyo…

 **OkamiDan** : bien, vamos –alzó un puño y todos comenzamos a caminar por los pasillo yendo a la salida, al llegar todos se quedaron viendo a los presos quienes miraban todo extrañados y curiosos, finalmente todos salieron, cuando la luz del sol llego a ellos, se miraron curiosos-

 **Koko** : ¿así se veía el sol del pasado?

 **Kitsune** : que hermoso, esta vista… cuanto la extrañaba

 **Ambos** : al fin volvemos a recibir el calor de nuevo

 **OkamiDan** : pinches exagerados, solo han estado un día encerrados –los mira molesta-

 **Yami** : es que temíamos quedar encerrados un mes ahí, yo nos la aplicaste –dice aburrida-

 **OkamiDan** : mejor sigamos, que la gente no lee esto para verlo quejarse, si no para verlos humillarse –aclaró caminando hacia un bosque, todos la siguieron sin replicar, como fieles perritos-

* * *

Fue un camino con tranquilidad, pasando por una granja de pato-gallinas, luego cerca de un rio donde nadaban los peces, le seguía la escena del crimen, luego Slenderman matando a una niña, finalmente la salida del bosque, nadie se inmutaba ante bizarras escenas. Finalmente llegaron al pueblo, donde pasaba gente "normal" haciendo sus actividades diarias

 **Dan** : primera parada, la escuela –todos replicaron algo como "No Salí de prisión para entrar en otra prisión"- dejen de quejarse –todos llegaron a su escuela, la cual era bastante grande, y el patio lleno de naturaleza, solo por eso Shiro salía al patio a comer-

 **Shiro** : Peter, Shane, Helen –saludo a tres árboles, todo mundo lo vio raro- si Natsuki le pone nombres a sus chocolates es normal, pero si yo lo hago con un árbol, que es un ser vivo, es de locos

 **Natsume** : te entiendo amigo –ambos suspiran irritados-

 **OkamiDan** : aquí los chicos tienen sus clases –mostro la escuela por dentro que estaba muy bien ordenada, los pasillos limpios y un aire de tranquilidad- como se nota que no han asistido a clases –sonrió y me acerco a los casilleros- ¡EL QUE MENOS COSAS DESTRUYA ES MÁS AFEMINADO QUE GIGI! –Grito tirando los casilleros, todos empiezan a romper cosas-

 **-Media hora después-**

 **Okami** : en primer lugar Yami Yoru, con cincuenta grafitis, noventa pupitres destruidos, dos paredes tiradas y cinco asesinatos a estudiantes –le dan un trofeo, esta lo presume, por algún motivo tenia ropa de cavernícola- en segundo lugar OkamiDan, cargándose todos los casilleros, la oficina del director, tres paredes y el salón de biología –la joven tenía una armadura puesta, cuando le dieron su medallón se quitó el casco, mostrando una sonrisa de emoción- en tercer lugar Jin Johnson, con cinco salones destruidos, cuarenta grafitis y dos paredes tiradas y golpear a Shin –este acepto su medalla contento, siendo asesinado por la mirada de su primo- último lugar Natsumi Ito… quien no destruyo nada

 **Natsumi** : yo soy civilizada –se quejó molesta-

 **OkamiDan** : mierda –mira por la ventana las luces rojas y azules- LA POLICIA –todos salen corriendo de la escuela antes de que los cachen- SIGUIENTE PARADA SUS CASAS –grito emocionada, al llegar a la ciudad todos se detuvieron- bueno ya sabemos dónde viven los de Gakuen Alice, ahí viven las Kurosaki y Kobato –apunto a una casa cualquiera, de dos pisos y con u bello jardín, todos vieron a Kanade quien regaba las plantas, esta alzo la vista y los saludo-

 **Natsume** : creí que iba a ser más…

 **Nathali** : vamos, tenemos una vida relativamente normal… lo más normal que se puede cuando tienes poderes de ángeles y vives en un mundo lleno de monstruos, robots y lo que sea que sea OkamiDan –la apunto-

 **OkamiDan** : soy una humana –se quitó sus orejas revelando que solo son un disfraz- que convive con ángeles, furrys, maldiciones, diablos, shinigamis y monstruos –dijo animadamente- aunque eso solo aquí –murmuro- BIEN, VAMOS A LA CASA DE LOS KUROMA y SERGIO–exclamo contenta, todos la siguieron a un edificio de apartamentos- un reto, para los que vuelan, el primero en llegar arriba se gana un bono de un día sin trabajo –todos los ángeles, Kuro y Dan se transforman, siendo Natsumi igual un ángel como su hermana, solo que sus alas son rojo oscuro y Dan que es una Súcubo- Vamos Okami –ambas se apresuraron a ir hasta arriba de la azotea-

 **Okami** : tres… dos… UNO –grito tan fuerte para que la oyeran, todos comenzaron a volar rápidamente arriba, iban a la par, pero comenzaron a golpearse, empujarse, apalearse, luchar con sus armas, en el caso de Dan con sus uñas las cuales se hicieron afiladas y de diez centímetros de largo, parecían cuchillas- todo por no verte un día

 **OkamiDan** : ya estoy acostumbrada a esa reacción –rio viendo como Yami le disparaba a Hikari y esta lo bloqueaba con su katana- y eso que son hermanas

 **Okami** : tú una vez tiraste a tu hermano de su carriola

 **OkamiDan** : no me recuerdes eso –suspiro recordando la mega putiza que le acomodo su mami y el cinturón-

 **Natsumi** : ¿Qué te hicieron? –pregunto curiosa-

 **OkamiDan** : solo diré que mi mami es peor que tu hermana cuando le quitan el chocolate… espera –ambas la miraron aturdidas-

 **Natsumi** : no me ven como una amenaza, así que me ignoraron –explico sonriente, definitivamente todo lo contrario a su hermana-

* * *

 **OkamiDan** : por último la casa de nuestro subnormales preferidos –todos caminaban por un sendere rodeado de un bosque, algunos cansados, el camino era muy largo-

 **Yami** : ¿Por qué construiste la casa al otro lado de la ciudad? –se quejó-

 **OkamiDan** : porque creí que este lugar era una zona desértica, un mes después supe que había una ciudad, además nadie me dejo traer la camioneta

 **Natsuki** : conduces peor que yo –gruño recordando las veces que viajaban en la amada camioneta de OkamiDan-

 **OkamiDan** : ya veo la casa –los de GA, miraron la casa a lo lejos, rápidamente apuraron el paso y al llegar solo pudieron observar asombrados-

 **Natsume** : Chicos…

 **Kuro** : ¿sí?

 **Ruka** : esto no es una casa…

 **Shiro** : ¿ah no? –Pregunto divertido al ver sus caras-

 **Mikan** : ESTO ES UNA JODIDA MANSIÓN –chillo al ver el edificio de cuatro pisos y varios metros de largo-

 **OkamiDan** : si deja el negocio, además es monumento de la ciudad, aquí se hacen las juntas con políticos del extranjero –aclaro divertida por las reacciones-

 **Nathali** : se acostumbraran –dijo entrando a la casa- ¿Quién quiere ir a la piscina? –todos miraron a OkamiDan, esta sonrió y les dio permiso de relajarse lo que restaba del día-

 **Okami** : Y eso fue el detrás de cámaras, pare que sepan cómo es el día a día de nuestros personajes favoritos, ahora si me disculpan voy a negociar con la policía –saco una bolsa de dinero-

 **[Se corta la transmisión]**

* * *

 **No voy a mentir, se me corto la inspiración , por eso no hice más cosas, pero ya saben cualquier duda aquí estoy yo.**

 **a ver cuando publico el siguiente capitulo, bye bye**


	23. Chapter 21: Yandere Simulator

**Hola a todos ¿Quiénes odien a Carrie que levanten las manos? Por el titulo se dan una idea**

* * *

La fujoshi declarada miraba al cielo desde su ventana, desde hace días notaba la inquietud de su novio y de sus amigas, quiso pensar que no era gran cosa, pero en el fondo ella sabía que algo malo ocurría con ellos. Apretó fuertemente el marco de la ventana, averiguaría que ocurría con todo mundo.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator**

Esta vez y para sorpresa de todos, Narumi daba su clase, aunque era obvio que quería, pronto iban a participar en alguna estupidez.

– Bien, hemos terminado –anuncio el maestro, todos dejaron sus cuadernos a un lado y lo vieron atentos, listos para negociar su libertad–. Bueno, sabemos que poco a poco la academia intenta cambiar su modo de enseñanza, por eso desde hace tres años que tenemos la universidad de Gakuen alice.

– Al grano Naru –lo corto Natsuki mirandolo aburrida.

– No contamos con los gastos necesarios y para tratar de disimularlo los directores decidieron dar el dinero de luz e internet de Gakuen alice... y ahora notamos que estamos a una semana de que nos corten ambos servicios.

Todos lo vieron de forma seria–. ¿A quién debemos robar/secuestrar/matar?

– No me refería a eso –murmuro con una sonrisa nerviosa–. Haremos un feria, solo que esta se hará fuera de la academia, para eso pedimos participación de los de la escuela media y superior

– Naru, le venderíamos nuestra alma a Elizabeth con tal de que no nos quiten el internet y la luz –le responde la pelinegra, todos asintieron de acuerdo.

– Bien, en este caso a nosotros nos tocó los puestos de entretenimiento, el director Yukihara dijo que ustedes eran especialistas en payasadas.

– Nos conoce tan bien –sonrió Mikan entusiasmada.

– Bien, las clases terminan por hoy, póngase a organizar los puestos –indico saliendo del lugar, todos asintieron y lo vieron irse, Mikan se levanto y coloco en el escritorio con un marcador en la mano.

– Yo propongo el juego ese de lanzar una pelota a un tiro y si lo haces alguien cae al agua –propuso, todos se vieron convencidos de la idea.

– Y yo propongo a estos fenómenos –señalo la rubia a Koko y Kitsune, quienes se escondieron tras la mesa. La castaña asintio anotando la idea y los conejillos de indias.

– ¿Por qué no ustedes participan en algo? –pregunto Sumire apuntando a todos los chicos ángeles–, a la gente le fascinara ver gente con alas.

– No es mala idea ¿pero qué? –cuestiono Shin mirando a los demás pensativos.

– ¿Por qué no como el juego de los patos? –propuso Kobato sonriente, todos los que tenían el alice del ángel la miraron aterrados–, obvio que con balas de goma... o quizas...

Natsuki iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Sumire quien abrazo por el cuello a la peli azul–. Buena idea Kobato, buena idea –le sonrió siniestramente–. ¿Qué saben hacer los demás? A parte de matar –aclaro antes de que Yami digiera algo.

– Se hacer malabares –comento la emo, todos la vieron curiosos, ella saco de su mochila otra mochila de cuero, la abrió y tenía diez cuchillos dentro, los lanzo al aire y tal como dijo empezó a hacer malabares con estos–. Kuro –la mencionada dibujo en el pizarrón diez taches, se alejó y la emo lanzo los cuchillos dando justo en el blanco.

– Oh...

– Por...

– Dios...

Todos tenían la boca abierta, la jodida si era buena en eso. Sora se levanto en la meso y formo un par de aros de fuego alrededor de sus manos, empezó a girar estos como si fuesen unos de plástico, dio un salto hacia atrás sin dejar de girar estos, en su cintura apareció otro e igual lo giraba con destreza

– Gracias AAO, me diste algo útil –menciono lanzando ambos aros al aire y estos desaparecieron poco a poco.

– DIOS, eso es increíble –dijo Nonoko viendo como el aro de sus cintura desaparecía poco a poco.

– Alguien más que sepa hacer algún truco así –murmuro Jin pensativo, pensado en algo, algunos vieron a Ruka, este no entendió bien hasta que recordó algo, abrió la ventana y silbo, a su lado un águila apareció, con un aro en sus patas, el rubio se sostuvo de esta y empezó a decirle al águila a donde ir, ambos terminaron en el bosque esquivando arboles de manera ágil, para cuando regresaron todos sonrieron viendo como el rubio no perdía la practica.

– Buenísimo –balbuceo el oji morado asombrado, nunca había visto al rubio montado en el águila.

– Y si la gente paga por ver un "mini circo" –pregunto Jin uniendo los tres talentos de los chicos.

– Hubiese sido buenísimo que Joker estuviera aquí –murmuro Mun divertida, le tenían aprecio a la mujer.

– Por lo que nos cuentan Joker es una buena mujer –empezo a decir Anna, Carrie, Diana y Estefany se removieron incomodas y Pilar simplemente asintio recordandola.

– Está loca, es normal –comento Taiyo recordando cuando la conocieron, esa mujer sí que estaba jodida de la cabeza, aunque en un buen sentido–, ahora que lo pienso ¿ustedes la conocen? –le pregunto al jurado de los naipes, quienes asintieron.

– ¿Cuántos puestos deben ser? –pregunto Natsume, la mayoria se encogio de hombros y otros negaron con una mueca de no saber.

– Voy a preguntar –aviso Kuro tele transportándose, unos minutos después regreso–, dijo que mínimo cinco.

– Nos faltan dos –susurro Hotaru, todos asintieron suspirando– ¿alguna propuesta?

– ¡Tengo una! –exclamo Natsuki, sonrió con maldad mirando de reojo a Shiro y Orenji–, algo así como el "torito" –Nathali se dio cuenta a donde iba y sonrió del mismo modo.

– Pero en vez de un tierno torito tendremos –siguio diciendo la antes mencionada, abrazo por los hombros a ambos chicos quienes se exaltaron, no era necesario que supieran leer la mente para saber a qué iba– a un lobito solitario y a un tigre uke –todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la propuesta de las primas.

– Oye es buena idea –la rubia sonrió viendo burlona a ambos chicos quienes suspiraban sabiendo que nada evitaría que los usaran de entretenimiento.

– Solo nos falta una última cosa –murmuro Ruka.

– Tú que tanto dices ¿Qué sabes hacer aparte de dar órdenes? –le pregunto Kokoro a Sumire, quien lo intentaba matar con la mirada–. No, con mirarme feo no lograras desintegrarme.

– Podría ser como esos juegos de apuestas en las que le apuestas a un animal por ganar en una carrera –empezo a decir Kitsune, su compañero asintió a la idea.

– Eso hubiese servido con el lobo solitario –les recordo Mitsuki apuntando al mencionado, quien intentaba ignorarlos leyendo.

– Aunque eso de las apuestas no suena mal –menciono Shinsin dejar de comer sus dulces, todos se miraron y luego a el chico, quien al notar como lo miraban se escondió llevándose sus golosinas.

– Que la gente intente vencerle comiendo –propuso Sergio, vio como el chico asomaba los ojos– y como sabemos que absolutamente nadie lo vencerá ganaremos bastante dinero –concluyó confiando en las abilidades de su amigo, el chico saco su cabeza viéndolos como se organizaban.

– Sal de ahí payaso –ordeno Hikari viendo como el chico se acomodaba en su lugar ya seguro, este hizo un puchero. Una vez que quedaron que los que sobraban harían los puestos y Hotaru las maquinas como las del primer juego, se retiraron a sus habitaciones, la cafetería o al lugar donde se les apeteciera estar.

– ¡Ahora sí! –grito Nathali a su novio, interceptándolo antes de que entrara a su habitación, este solo se tensó–. Me dirás que tienes, has estado actuando... extraño –lo miro de forma seria, el simplemente abrió la puerta de su habitación y con la mirada la invito a pasar, ella entro y se sentó en la pequeña sala que tenía el chico, él se sentó a su lado en silencio, aunque por una parte era normal ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría que lo acosan a su novia que es histeria, está loca, es asesina y tiene problemas de bipolaridad? Y hablando seriamente.

– Yo... tengo que confesarte algo –la chica lo vio confundida, hasta que una idea paso por su cabeza.

– ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADO!

– ¿Qué...? ¡NO! ¿¡Qué demonios piensas!? –le grito enrojeciendo, a veces de verdad se preguntaba qué clase de bizarros pensamientos habitaban la mente de su novia.

– M-preg papá –le respondio la chica–, me leí este manga en el que se hablaba de los hombres con utero y...

– Nathali... –la chica se quedó callada, mirándolo atenta–, es sobre Carrie.

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa con ella? –cuestiono la chica confundida, su novio negó sin saber como decirlo.

– Desde que llego ella ha estado... –dudo un poco de lo que iba a decir.

– Dilo con confianza –le sonrió comprensivamente, sin sospechar nada.

– Me ha estado acosando –soltó, el chico noto como la chica no borro su expresión, pero juro que vio sus ojos sin brillo y en su mirada se leía "MUERTE"–. ¿N-Nath?

– Ya veo, tranquilo –le sonrió tiernamente–, hablare con ella, si eso es todo lo que te molestaba hare que ya no tengas preocupaciones –la joven se paró con ese aire tranquilo–. Te amo~ bye bye

– Oye espe... –intento pararla pero cuando menos lo noto la chica ya había salido de la habitación–. Mierda –murmuro perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

La chica iba maldiciendo por lo bajo, su mueca denotaba sus ganas de matar a alguien, y ese alguien tenía pelo rojo. Quería jugar un juego, y sabía que sus dulces y adoradas amigas la iban a ayudar. Tomando su celular le envió un mensaje a la única persona que te consigue armas en tan poco tiempo. Una vez listo envió otro a alguien que sabía sobre medicina, al final solo realizo una llamada con el fin de preguntar cuanto tardaba en quemarse un cuerpo.

– ¿Para qué quieres un desarmador? –pregunto Hotaru sin mirar a la joven quien sonriente se lo pedía, su mirada se posaba en la atracción que construía, estaba armando el primer juego.

– Tengo que reparar algo –respondio la menor por media hora de las Kurosaki, la de cabello corto alzo una ceja, aun si observarla.

– Me podrías haber pedido que te ayudara –le comento, la chica negó-

– No tengo dinero en estos momentos –explico, la pelinegra asintió y le dio el destornillador–. Gracias...

– Quince la hora –aviso, la pelinegra hizo un puchero–, está bien a diez.

Nathali solo murmuro un "Si" suspirado y yéndose con el destornillador feliz.

* * *

– Veamos, tenemos una katana, cuchillo, tijeras, cutter –enumero Yami dándole un paquete con todas las armas–. Firma aquí –le dio unos papeles y Nathali los firmo sin leer–. Bien ahora tu alma es mía, eso es todo por hoy –se alejó con una enorme sonrisa, la chica solo la vio irse algo asustada. En esos momento llego cierto albino que miro por donde se iba la emo y luego la mueca de Nathali.

– Déjame adivinar, le vendiste tu alma –concluyó.

– Si... –respondio la chica, miro en las manos de Shiro una bolsita–. ¿Eso es lo que te pedí?

– Si, se lo robe a Subaru –coloco la bolsita encima de la caja–. No sé qué quieres hacer, pero espero que no implique problemas legales –Nathali lo miro sonriente y le cerró la puerta en la cara–. Lo que me temía –suspiro.

* * *

La pelinegra ya tenía todo preparado, tenía varios planes de respaldo, iniciaría por el más fácil. Miro como Carrie hablaba con Pilar ¿de qué? No le importaba, solo esperaba a que su plan funcionase.

– Pilar –se acercó Mun aburrida, si, le habían pagado, la rubia la miro la miro desconfiada, la peli plateada no era de acercarse a hablarle–. He estado pensando en tu propuesta y acepto arreglar las cosas en una pelea –empezo a decir pero antes de que siquiera parpadeara la rubia ya la correteaba dispuesta a matarla- no sé si esos diez mil rabitts lo valgan –murmuro corriendo.

Carrie solo observaba a su amiga corretear a la peli plata, se quedó observando a la fuente viendo su reflejo, quería pedirle de consejo a Pilar algo sobre sus sentimientos, pero justo a la juez se le debía ocurrir complacerla. Por otro lado Nathali se tele transporto atrás de ella y tomándola de la cabeza comenzó a ahogarla, la pelirroja solo se sacudía tratando de salir, pero para su buena suerte Persona venia, a lo que Nathali se tele transporto lejos y Carrie pudo salir y recuperar el aire.

– Puto Persona –gruño la chica mirando desde una pared, giro la visto y se encontro con la de un estudiante que presencio todo, ella puso un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio a lo que el chico asintio nervioso y salio huyendo.

* * *

Segundo intento, observo a Carrie a lo lejos comiendo, para mala suerte de la pelirroja Nathali tenía en sus manos un veneno muy recomendado por su fiel amigo albino, justamente Sergio pasaba por ahí hablando con Jin, por lo cual la pelirroja dejo de comer para observarlo, haciendo enfurecer más a la psicópata, quien como siempre se tele transporto y hecho veneno en la comida, yéndose de nuevo para ver de lejos, la joven suspiro volviendo a su almuerzo y comiéndolo, pero entonces se comenzó a sentir enferma y rápidamente tiro esta y salió corriendo a la enfermería.

* * *

Como siempre para mala suerte de Nathali, Carrie era un ángel, el veneno no la mataba, solo la dejaba una semana en el hospital para un limpiado estomacal y digan que no es una maldición, si no, ni dolor hubiese sentido. El chiste era que ahora esta se encontraba en la azotea, bastante molesta, no era tan pasiva como Diana y Estefany para dejarse de esas bromista y ahora eran muy pesadas, si quiera ¿eran bromas? Pero de nuevo Nathali posicionándose a lado de esta la tomo de los pies y antes de que Carrie la viera la tiro, pero el detalle que nadie piensa... es un ángel... tiene alas... puede volar.

– ¿Por qué nunca me puedo acordar de estos detalles? –murmuro la chica escondiéndose tras la pared, viendo a Carrie buscar al que trato de matarla.

* * *

Nathali siguió a Carrie al baño, con un balde de agua en mano; dejo este a un lado y apago la luz de este, luego con el destornillador descompuso el interrumpo, dejándolo suelto, y al final subiéndose a unos baldes puestos encimados, tiro el balde encima del cubículo de Carrie.

– ¿¡Ya uno no puede hacer sus necesidades a gusto!? –grito saliendo, con el agua escurriendo, intento prender el interruptor. Nathali de coloco unos lentes de sol y vio como varias chistas saltaban del cuerpo de Carrie, después de eso solo se fue.

* * *

– Entonces... –murmuro Estefany, miro a Carrie mojada con agua ensangrentada, la tiro alguien de la azotea, le recordaba lo que le hicieron a Shiro.

– No me lo puedo creer –gruño molesta–, perdón, voy a ducharme –murmuro dirigiéndose a los baños del gimnasio, al entrar y quitarse sus ropas se vio todo su cuerpo vendado debido a las quemaduras que recibió al electrizarse, simplemente se iba a meter, pero alguien con capucha y mascara de león azul se acercó a ella con unas tijeras en mano–. Mierda –retrocedió un poco.

– ¿Últimas palabras? –pregunto aquella persona con su voz tétrica. Carrie formo en su espalda su tridente y con rápidez se lo lanzo.

– ¡Vete a la mierda! –grito pero esa persona esquivo su ataque, en ese momento iba entrando Estefany que apenas pudo agacharse para el tridente no se le clavara.

– Joder –murmuro la persona y se tele transporto lejos de ambas, quienes solo se miraron perturbadas.

* * *

Ya era un estado de alteración para la pelirroja, alguien la quería cien millas bajo tierra. Iba vigilando los pasillos, viendo si nadie venia, aunque sabía que su acosador se tele transportaba, así que a la mierda, sintió como alguien le clavaba un jerga y antes de darse cuenta cayo inconsciente. Despertó y vio a su verdugo, viéndola con esa mascara puesta, solo noto que los ojos eran color café claro.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunto al verse atada en una silla.

– Te metiste con algo mío y te hare pagar –murmuro de forma fría–, pensé matarte, pero en el futuro no solo yo te matare a ti, por eso... –saco una grabadora.

– ¿Qué harás con eso? –pregunto nerviosa.

– La tortura psicológica no viene mal –se encogió de hombros–, pero antes –se colocó unos audífonos y apretó el botón de encendido.

 _You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there_

– ¿Qué demo...? ¿¡Yo porque me traumaria con esa niña cantando!?

 _Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?_

– Espera... –sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer la canción–. Oh no –intento cubrir sus oídos pero estaban sus manos algo ocupadas con las cuerdas–. Por favor piedad –pidió temblando y justamente la parte que todos reconocen, la "Canción del mal".

 _And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

– ¡Piedad, por favor piedad, matame, matame si quieres! –grito Carrie moviendose bruscamente.

 **[Se interrumpe la señal]**

* * *

Una semana después, toda la clase B simplemente observaba a Carrie tambaleándose de un lado a otro con la mirada vacía, fija en el piso, en su mente el _Baby, bay, bay oh_ sonaba, igual el _Yo la conocí en un taxi, en camino al club. Yo la conocí en un taxi, en camino al club._

– ¿Estará bien? –se preguntó Kuro preocupada, observo a Nathali jugar feliz mente–. ¿Nath que juegas?

La chica miro a su compañero sin borrar su expresión feliz–. Oh nada, jugando un juego que trata de matar y esas cosas.

– ¿Cuál? –se acercó a ver curiosa, Nathali amplio su sonrisa.

– Lo conocí hace un mes, se llama Yandere Simulator.

* * *

 **Lo iba a publicar antes, pero el especial por San Valentin era primero, así que, ahora tardare más en publicar pues ya no tengo capítulos hechos, mierda. Gracias por leer, bye bye**

 **P.D: Natsumi si tuvo su día de descanso... y todos la odiaron**


	24. Chapter 22: Aleluya

**Hola a todos, tuve muchos problemas para escribir este, esta semana fue de evaluación TwT, no tenia inspiración y e tenido algo que me ha estado molestando y me tuvo algo deprimida, pero el apoyo de ciertas personas me animo. Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Aleluya**

– Come with me honey, I'm your sweet sugar candyman, Run like the wind, fly with me to bountyland –tarareaba Natsuki mientras se "arreglaba" ¿algún día se arreglaría como se debe? Escucho como tocaban la puerta y con curiosidad fue a abrir.

– ¡Hola Natsu-chan~! –saludo Mikan sonriente, con sus manos en su espalda, ella entro sin permiso, detrás toda la banda.

– Chicos son las seis y media, no vamos tan tarde –se quejó, todos negaron dejándola aún más confundida.

– Lo que pasa es que –empezó a decir Shiro pero en vez de terminar saco su celular y reprodujo la canción de las mañanitas de Topo gigio–. ¡FELICIDADES, eres un año más vieja!

– Un año más arrugada.

– Y un año más cerca de tu fría y triste muerte –concluyo la rubia, todos rieron, la pelinegra se sorprendió, ni se acordaba.

– Vaya, gracias –sonrió algo avergonzada, tenían esa costumbre de ponerse la canción de topo gigio en sus cumpleaños–, realmente no me acordaba.

– ¿Quién se puede olvidar de su cumpleaños? –pregunto Kuro abrazándola, la pelinegra se apuntó.

– Veinte años, estas a la mitad de ser una cuarentona, amargada y con perros; todos sabemos que el de los gatos es Natsume –le menciono Mun, todos rieron ante eso.

– Y díganos señorita cumpleañera –Orenji le dio un codazo, ello rio dándole un golpe en el hombro–. ¿Qué hará hoy? Su día especial

– ¿Puedo volver a la cama? –pregunto pero todos negaron su petición–. ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué mejor regalo que dormir todo el día?

– NOUP~ debes salir, ir a antros y sociabilizar –le dijo Mikan.

– Mejor, me compran un Imposible y me ponen todo el día la canción del topo gigio –propuso la pelinegra, todos alzaron el pulgar.

* * *

– ¡Felicidades, Natsuki-chan! –saludo Anna, tanto ella como Nonoko la abrazaron.

– Ya eres un año más vieja –dijo Koko igual abrazándola.

– Solo esperamos que ya te consigas novio y no quedes quedada –comento Sumire, como la mayoría le abrazo, la pelinegra sonrió nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué todos hacen ese chiste? –cuestiono, todos negaron alzando los hombros.

– Ya la hicimos –murmuro Natsume, le sonrió burlón–, ahora ya podemos chupar sin restricción –le dio una abrazo, ella solo rio.

– Saben que no tolero ni el olor –todos se hicieron una nota mental "Emborrachar a Natsuki cuando quieran algo de ella", todos miraron al rubio quien se acercaba algo nervioso, hasta que Jin lo empujo–. Hola.

– Hola y felicidades –murmuro abrazándola, poniéndose rojo, todos los vieron pícaramente.

– Gracias Ruka-pyon –rio algo apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras afectivas.

– Salseo~ –canturrearon ambos primos, todos rieron ante esto.

– Si uso un machete –murmuro Estefany mascullo pensando en una posible venganza contra Kuro.

– No sé quién eres, pero te encontrare, te atrapare y te torturare, oh, baby, baby oh –todas observaron a Carrie, quien planeaba su venganza contra Nathali, solo que ella no lo sabía.

– Bobas –murmuro Diana observando a los demás, cada vez se le dificultaba más controlar sus sentimientos, pero temía terminar igual de idiota que sus amigas.

* * *

Estando en la última clase y mientras Misaki discutia con Jin sobre quien es primero, si el huevo o la gallina.

– Me le quiero declarar –murmuro Ruka mirando de lejos a Natsuki, esta hablaba con Yami y Sora sobre un reality show muy bueno, ya saben, los típicos en los que arriesgas tu vida día a día.

– Pero eres muy tímido para si quiera darle un abrazo de cumpleaños –comento Natsume leyendo su manga, el rubio solo atino a ponerse rojo, no creyó que lo escucharían–, aprendí a entender tus balbuceos.

– Eres mal amigo ¿lo sabias? –susurro golpeándose contra la mesa, el oji rojo sonrio de lado.

– Soy un amigo genial y te lo demostrare –le respondio, bajo su manga–. ¡Choco adicta! –grito, esta lo volteo a ver y antes de que Ruka pudiera reaccionar–. ¡Ruka dice que te invitara a comer por tu cumpleaños!

– Hijo de... –iba a decir el rubio pero se mordió la lengua, él era buen niño, no decía malas palabras.

– ¿No eso debería decirlo Ruka-pyon? –pregunto Sora divertida.

– ¡Ah, no es!... yo, yo –se quedó sin palabras, esas veces en las que él quería matar a Natsume. La pelinegra lo observo, tan nervioso, tímido y rojito era algo que le enternecia.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo –le sonrió con tranquilidad sabiendo cómo era el kuro neko.

– Es que si quiero –murmuro bajo, pero todos pudieron oírlo ya que habían dejado de hacer sus cosas para ver cómo se desencadenaban las cosas.

– Bien, vamos después de clases –le guiño el ojo y siguió a lo suyo.

– Esas veces en las que la mujer es más seme que tú –comento Koko ¿coincidencias? Tal vez.

– Tomemos en cuenta de que Ruka es el tercero más uke del salón y Natsuki la tercera más tachi –comento Shiro uniendose al mame–, Ruka es el conejito asustadizo y Natsuki la loba salvaje –sintió como le aventaban un cuaderno, se sobo mirando mal a la pelinegra, quien le devolvió la mirada–. Cuida tu vocabulario o digo ya sabes que –esta mascullo por lo bajo.

– Me imagine a Natsuki con esos cinturones con... –iba a decir Jin pero su primo le interrumpio.

– Ejem, hay niños presentes –apunto a Kuro, Orenji y Linchou, el oji morado se encontraba comiendo un tarro de miel.

– Dos son asesinos y una de ellos ve gore –aclaro Koko.

– _Además de inocente no tengo nada_ –penso Orenji sonriendo tiernamente.

– Sigue estando Linchou –recordo Shin, todos asintieron conformes.

– Odio cuando hablan como si uno no los estuviera escuchando –le murmuro Natsuki a sus acompañantes quienes rieron–, ¿vamos por chocolates? –ambas asintieron sonrientes.

Cuando los hombres del salón vieron que se fueron, tomaron a Ruka de los hombros y lo llevaron como puerquito, siendo Jin y Shin los que sostenían manos y Koko y Kitsune piernas. De ahí los siguieron Shiro, Orenji, Linchou (Preocupado con lo que le hicieran al rubio) y Natsume, quien se aseguraría que no lo traumaran... tanto.

* * *

– Entonces la invitas a comer, luego a pasear y al final le das el típico beso de cuento de hadas –explico Jin brevemente el plan escrito en la pizarra.

– ¿¡Cómo que beso!? –grito el rubio rojo de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Te le quieres declarar, no? –pregunto Shin comiendo aun su miel.

– Si pero...

– Sin beso no hay declaración –respondio Orenji.

– Pero...

– ¡Dije que no hay declaración! –grito mirándolo feo, el rubio solo se hizo bolita en su asiento.

– Shtz, gatito, gatito –lo llamo Shiro mostrándole una bola de estambre, este corrió hacia él y se la quitó empezando a jugar con esta–, buen chico, buen chico –acaricio su cabello, el peli naranja se sonrojo un poco ante eso.

– Dejen de hacer yaoi, estamos en cosas serias –pidio Jin, todos observaron sus dibujos, Ruka era un conejito, Natsuki un lobo y ellos unos monos–, el mono rojo es Natsume, el azul Shiro, el naranja Orenji, el morado Shin, el amarillo Koko, el café Kitsu, y el blanco Linchou, el verde yo, tendrán que tomar las posiciones indicadas ¿alguna pregunta?

– ¿Por qué monos? –pregunto Koko curioso ante eso.

– Yami nos dice monos, además no se dibujar gatos y si dibujaba otro lobo, se confundiría con Natsuki y no quiero un ShiroxRuka –aclaro.

– Esa es buena –dijo Nathalisaliendo de cabeza, colgada del ventilador, tomo una foto y se regresó por donde vino, todos se quedaron con cara de "What the fuck?"–. Adiós NatsumexRuka –grito desde las ventilas.

– Las fujoshis dan miedo –admitió el tigre aun viendo la ventila.

– Casi es hora –recordo Kitsune, todos asintieron y comenzaron a desnudar a Ruka.

– ¡Se me vestir solo! –exclamo corriéndolos de su cuarto.

– Ya, ya, solo queríamos ayudar –respondio Jin, todos sintieron sus celulares vibrar, al abrirlos se dieron cuenta de que era una notificación de Facebook.

– ¿¡Qué cara...!? –grito el oji morado todos vieron una foto de ellos tratando de desvestir a Ruka, con la lectura "Orgia entre los varones del último año" la que lo público, Nathali–. Si, definitivamente las fujoshis dan miedo –todos asintieron aun traumados.

* * *

– Veamos, esta esté o esté, ahí esté es lindo –dijo Taiyo sacando vestidos de quien sabe dónde.

– Solo iré a comer con Ruka-pyon –murmuro Natsuki nerviosa, Taiyo solo murmuro un "Pobre ilusa" sin dejar su tarea.

– ¿Qué tal las falda negra con las blusa blanca? –pregunto Mikan, Taiyo dio el visto bueno.

– Le combinan los botines –murmuro Hikari.

– ¿Y si la maquillamos? –pregunto Sumire, todas asintieron, la pelinegra negó efusivamente, pero nadie le hizo caso.

* * *

Jin silbo al ver al rubio, estaba con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa azul manga corta y unos tenis blancos.

– Solo te falta... –Shin le dio una caja de ferreros roshe, costo una mierda, pero si le das el puto beso, lo vale –el rubio le sonrió agradecido.

– Costo, más que nada, porque no se los pudo comer –se burlo Natsume, vio como el oji morado se fue al rincón a llorar–, ve campeón, hagamos que dejes de ser forever alone.

* * *

El rubio esperaba a la pelinegra en el "restaurante" que solo era un triste McDonald's, pero sabía que la chica preferiría ese lugar, ya había ordenado, se sabía de memoria sus gustos y en esos momentos se encontraba jugando con unas servilletas que no noto cuando la pelinegra entro de golpe, algo agitada.

– Ruka –el rubio oyó como lo llamaba, al alzar la vista la encontró algo roja por la carrera, justamente usaba una blusa blanca de tirantes, una falda y botines negros; tenían un poco de sombra del mismo color y sus labios pintados con un rosa pálido, se sonrojo al verla–. Perdón, las chicas me obligaron a maquillarme –se sentó frente a él.

– No hay problema –murmuro tímidamente, bajando la mirada- ya había ordenado –le dio su bandeja, esta le sonrió agradecida.

– ¿Vez algo? –pregunto Orenji a Koko, quien observaba con unos binoculares desde los arbustos, este asintió.

– Ninguno dice nada, ya se nos acobardo el conejito.

– Diablos...

– Kuro

– Entonces, la debiste pasar mal ¿no? –pregunto el rubio tratando de sacar un tema.

– Aguántalas a todas juntas –suspiro, tomado un sorbo de su refresco–, son muy pesadas, hasta Yami conspiro en mi contra, YAMI, el hombre en cuerpo de mujer.

Ruka rio nervioso–. Aunque no cambio mucho –menciono, la pelinegra lo vio atenta–. ¡Eh no, no me malentiendas! Siempre te vez linda y todo... –ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario–, quise decir... eh, ya ni se lo que quiero decir –se golpeó mentalmente, a una mujer nunca le debes decir que se ve igual ¡Es ley!

Tanto Shiro y Natsume, quienes se sentaban un poco atrás, se golpearon la frente–. Ya hizo su primer mamada –aviso el albino por comunicador–. _Maldito idiota_ –se escuchó la voz de Shin.

– Realmente no se ve bien –murmuro Natsume viendo a ambos en un silencio incomodo... no, lo que le sigue– ¿alguna canción romántica que le guste a Natsuki? –pregunto, ambos se quedaron viendo unos momentos– a Ruka creo que le gustaba la de titanic.

– ¿Les pondremos titanic? ¿En un McDonald's? –pregunto el albino, el oji rojo asintió y saco su celular–. Bueno, intentamos desvestirlo, ya no puede pasar algo más anormal.

– No atraigas la mala suerte –dijo y al encontrarla en YouTube la puso, todos se extrañaron por esto.

– Genial, no de nuevo –gruño la pelinegra, le tenía harta la canción, Taiyo les hacía ver la película dos veces por semana desde que tuvieron tele.

– No es tan malo...

– Tú no la viste dos veces por semana durante tres años –le reclamo.

– Deja de quejarte tanto, solo es una canción –regaño Ruka rodando los ojos.

– Claro, se me olvido que el princeso es muy sensible –el rubio la miro ofendido.

– ¡Lo dice la que se la pasa todo el día comiendo!

– ¡Ese es mucho mi problema!

– ¿Te recuerdo quien es la que empezó? –ambos comenzaron a discutir, tanto los que estaban en los arbustos, como los que estaban a dos mesas de lejanía se golpearon la frente.

 **MUY MAL COMIENZO**

* * *

Una vez ambos se calmaron, se dieron momentáneamente la ley del hielo y terminaron de comer, salieron, aun molestos uno con el otro, ahora era turno de los otros cuatro, Kitsune iba siguiéndolos desde las alturas.

– Bien, bien, lo siento, sé que soy un poco exagerada –admitió Natsuki sin mirarlo, el rubio observo con tristeza.

– Y yo no soy nadie para recriminarte tu forma de ser –murmuro con la mirada baja, ambos sonrieron un poco–, venga, vamos al parque –ella sintió siguiéndolo.

– Van al parque, repito, van al parque –comunico Kitsune a los chicos por medio de un auricular, iba volando encima de ellos.

– Listo, vamos –le aviso Jin a su primo, ambos se escondieron en un árbol, justamente los vieron entrar, en silencio–, para ser una cita, no va muy bien.

– Aún hay esperanzas –animo Shin observándolos caminar sin rumbo fijo, ambos estaban hablando de cosas triviales, la escuela, los amigos, las venganzas, la nueva mafia destruida, ya saben, lo típico–, Linchou tú turno –aviso por un comunicador, para acto seguido, seguir con su asesinato a la miel.

– Y Yami quería llevarse la droga, según para vender, pero Hikari no la dejo –le contaba Natsuki al rubio, quien solo reía nervioso, imaginándose la escena, ambos observaron como la fuente comenzaba a soltar agua haciendo figuras, la chica exclamo asombrada.

– Sorprendente –murmuro el rubio–. _¿Será obra de ellos?_ –pensó impresionado. Una vez el show concluyo ambos siguieron con su caminata sin rumbo, hasta que el crepúsculo llego, ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol a descansar.

– Estoy cansada, camine más de lo que normalmente hago –suspiro.

– Nunca caminas –le dijo divertido, ella lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

– Eso es una ¿revelación? –rio golpeando su hombro juguetonamente.

– Tal vez.

– Bésala, bésala puto, bésala –murmuro Jin viéndolos, su primo andaba igual, solo que mientras comía murmuraba.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunto la chica volteando a todos los lados, el rubio negó nervioso, mirando de reojo el árbol.

– Tontos –murmuro muy bajo–. Natsuki –le llamo, ella lo miro atenta–. Eh... yo... –ni siquiera supo porque la llamo, solo fue un impulso–. Gracias por aceptar venir a... –se quedó en silencio poniendose rojo.

– Claro... –lo miro extrañada–. ¿Por qué no aceptaría? Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo –le sonrió con tranquilidad. Ambos se quedaron viendo un rato y de a poco se fueron acercando, al estar casi a punto de besarse...

– Hay niños presentes –murmuro Persona frente a ambos, los dos se separaron al instante nerviosos, viéndolo con toda la clase de Youchi atrás, el peli gris veía pícaramente a su hermana y su amigo rubio.

– ¡Persona, hola! –saludo Natsuki levantandose de golpe–. Oye hablemos de mi próxima misión –se lo llevo lejos, los niños seguían a Persona como perritos falderos.

– Igual Natsuki tendrá novio –le susurro Nanami a Aoi y Youchi, ambos asintieron.

* * *

Ambos iban de regreso a las habitaciones, después de que Natsuki distrajera a Persona de lo que había visto y como no, era la escena más incomoda.

– Oye Kitsu ¿ya la beso? –pregunto Orenji llegando donde el junto a Koko.

– No, aun no –murmuro triste viendo como ambos se evitaban ver a los ojos con un rubor en sus mejillas.

– A ver si van rompiendo el hielo –se quejó el lector de mentes. Ambos iban en silencio, bastante nerviosos, el rubio noto a lo lejos la laguna y buscando romper la tensión decidió que sería buena idea dar un paseo.

– Natsuki –llamo, esta lo miro–. Este ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? –apunto el bote, ella lo observo y asintió, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente, muchas emociones para ella–. Vamos –la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta allí.

– Espera Ruka –pidió siendo ignorada por este, ella solo suspiro sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse más. Solo se subieron al bote y el rubio comenzó a remar, pero esa tensión entre ambos continuaba, se quedaron un rato más en silencio hasta que la pelinegra decidió hablar.

– Estoy nerviosa –admitió intentando mirarlo a los ojos– y no sé porque... me confunde todo esto, tú... tú me cofundes tanto.

– Yo... –la miro avergonzado, desde esa mañana la había obligado a tener esa "cita" con él, le había dicho cosas que probablemente eran extrañas para ella y la había puesto en esa situación extraña e incómoda–, perdón, la culpa es mía –la pelinegra lo observo atenta– yo soy el que no puede decir lo que quiere, siempre he sido un cobarde, pero estoy decidido a decírtelo hoy.

– ¿Decirme que?

– Yo... tú... desde hace tiempo me... me –trago duro–. ¡Desde hace tiempo me gustas! –hablo muy rápido, alto y nervioso que no se entendió ni jota de lo que dijo. La chica balbuceo confundida mientras Ruka se golpeaba mentalmente.

– Mira la hermosa vista –apunto a otro lado buscando distraerla.

– Haste un lado, tu cabello me tapa no puedo ver nada –pidio Orenji observando desde los arboles.

– No está pasando nada –replico Koko molesto–, el muy puto no le ha dicho nada, ni siquiera un puto beso –puso una sonrisa triste–. ¡Ah esta bien, la situacion requiere de un romantica estimulación auditiva! –le dijo dándole un golpe en la nariz, el peli naranja se sobo mirándolo feo–. Ajam, háganse a un lado –dijo subiendo al árbol donde estaban Natsume, Kitsune y Shiro, los tres lo vieron mal, carraspeo la garganta y comenzó a cantar de forma desafinada, todos se encogieron al oír esa voz del demonio.

– Mierda ¿Quién demonios canta tan feo? esto es una ofensa para mis ancestros –murmuro Natsuki cubriendo sus orejas, el rubio sonrió nervioso viendo a Koko quien le guiño un ojo alzando el pulgar, Ruka solo se golpeó la cara.

– Estoy rodeado de aficionados –dijo Jin cubriendo sus oídos–, cuando quieres algo bien hecho lo tienes que hacer tu mismo –comento arrancando una varita del árbol donde andaba sentado–, primero hay que inspirar el amor~ –sonrió divertido, miro a su primo quien cerro su bote de miel y lo coloco en su regazo–. Percusión –el chico comenzó a tocarlo como un tambor–, cuerdas –Shiro y Natsume comenzaron a tocar unas telarañas como si fueran arpas–. Viento –Kitsune saco una flauta de quien sabe dónde y la empezó a tocar–. Letras. Ella esta, hay sentada frente a ti~ –todos miraron a Ruka observar atento a Natsuki, esta disfrutaba de ese paisaje nocturno–, no te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae –el joven se sonrojo–. Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya.

– ¿Oíste algo? –pregunto Natsuki curiosa, el negó nervioso.

– Si.

– La quieres –corearon Kitsune, Orenji y Shin–, si la quieres mírala –el rubio intento ignorar a sus amigos.

– Mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle –canto Jin y su coro–, no hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora...

– Bésala –cantaron todos, Ruka se acercó un poco a ella pero luego se arrepintió y solo desvió su vista.

– Canten conmigo –pidio Jin.

– Chalalalalala ¿qué paso? él no se atrevió y no la besara.

– _Malditos..._ –pensó el chico avergonzado.

– Chalalalalala que horror, que lastima me da, ya que la perderá –Ruka intentaba buscar a Shiro y Natsume con la mirada, pero al ver que sus más sensatos amigos igual formaban parte de eso perdió todo esperanza.

– Yo quiero decirte que pese a todo, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda, todo lo contrario, perdón... –empezo a decir mirandola apenado.

– No importa... pese a lo raro de la situación, he disfrutado mucho pasar mi día con Ruka-pyon y para mí eso es lo más importante –dijo sonriéndole cálidamente, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Y para mí lo más importante es Natsuki –dijo con un tono de enamorado idiota.

– El momento es –siguio cantando Jin.

– Ña, ña, ña –canturreo Kitsune.

– En esta laguna azul.

– Ña, ña, ña

– Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes.

– Ña, ña, ña.

– No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya. Chalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer –rio un poco–, _no aun._

– Ña, ña, ña.

– ¡Ahora bésala!

– Uouoh~ –cantaron el albino y el oji rojo, ambos formaron un corazón con la mitad de fuego y la otra de hielo, todo con tal de joder al rubio.

– Chalalalala sin dudar no la evites más, ahora bésala –la pelinegra movió su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía.

– Uouoh~

– Chalalalala –Orenji comenzó a tocar un trompeta–, por favor escúchala la canción, ahora bésala.

– ÑA, ÑA, ÑA –comenzó a cantar Koko pero Shiro lo congelo, vio como Ruka tomo las manos de Natsuki.

– Chalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya, ahora bésala –ambos se miraron a los ojos, con un rubor en sus mejillas –. Bésala –el rubio cerro sus ojos acercándose a ella–. Bésala –ella igual cerro sus ojos y se acercó al rubio–. Bésala –sus labios estaban a centímetros–. ¡Bésala! –el ojo bicolor agito a su primo viendo el casi beso.

Pero repentinamente el bote se sacudió tirándolos al agua.

– ¡Hijos de puta! –chillo Jin viendo la escena, noto que el culpable fue Diana, quien se escondía tras unos arbustos, esta salía corriendo por lo cual se decidió a seguirla.

– JIN –grito su primo para llamarlo, pero este le ignoro.

– Demonios –se quejó Ruka, ambos voltearon el bote y se subieron exhaustos _–. ¡Genial! justo hoy hay viento_ –grito internamente molesto, pero la risa de la pelinegra lo trajo al mundo.

– Dios, eso fue gracioso –el rubio la vio sorprendido, pero igual comenzó a reír–. Enserio, definitivamente es mi mejor cumpleaños, gracias Ruka-pyon.

– No tienes nada que agradecer –le dijo feliz, al menos la chica se veía contenta, eso era lo importante.

– Definitivamente debo pagarte –el rubio la miro curioso, ella lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él–. _Espero que esto sea suficiente_ –pensó cerrando sus ojos.

Jin que regresaba después de haber perdido a Diana, se quedó en blanco al ver a ambos besándose, todos los presentes sacaron su celular y tomaron una foto, al final decidieron dejar sola a la parejita y cuando se encontraron en el bosque, en una parte lejana de los chicos, brincaron chocando las palmas.

– ¡ALELUYA!

* * *

 **Chalalalala se nota que alguien estuvo viendo películas Disney. Uouo Chalalalala ya es canon otra pareja más, aun más salseo, uouo**

 **Esto no es Pokemon, aquí si crecen xD**

 **Cierto, nunca hay que meterse con una Yandere o con una tsundere, CristalFlores, tu si me entiendes, por cierto, esas referencias 7u7.**

 **Lo de la canción del Topo Gigio, no pregunten... igual no pregunte por las felicitaciones... mi familia me quiero mucho [Inserte corazón roto]**

 **Bueno eso seria todo, bye, bye**

* * *

 **Canción: Bésala de Alan Menken** (La sirenita)


	25. Chapter 23: Nuestro pasado II

**Sin paz, sin esperanza.**

 _Hoy en la mañana se dio un accidente que llevo la muerte de cinco infantes y tres heridos, las causas son desconocida, tampoco se sabe la identidad del perpetrador._

 **AÑO 2006**

– Pobres pequeñas, no se sabe ni de dónde vienen –murmuro una monja con un tono empático, frente a ella habían dos niñas, una tenía el cabello negro con unos ojos café grisáceos, la segunda tenia cabellera azul y unos ojos color rojos que brillaban en optimismo a diferencia de su acompañante. Ambas estaban sentadas en espera de alguien que les dijera que iba a ser de ellas. Cuando menos se lo esperaron una pelota golpea en la cabeza a Kobato, la joven volteo a ver curiosa y fue cuando lo vio; cabello rojo y ojos turquesas, su expresión era tierna, pero eso no le llamo la atención, fue esa extraña aura que emanaba.

– ¿Alice? –pregunto en un susurro mirando al pequeño que se acercaba a recoger la pelota y la miraba apenado.

– Disculpa, no fue mi intención golpearte –murmuro arrepentido, la niña le regalo una sonrisa.

– No hay problema –le respondió, su prima solamente miraba de reojo a los dos chicos sin decir ni hacer nada–, soy Kobato ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

– Irie –murmuro tímidamente, los chicos con los que jugaba comenzaron a llamarlo por lo que se despidió, dando nuevamente una disculpa y se alejó, las dos se miraron y mientras Kobato soltaba una risa Mitsuki simplemente cerro los ojos.

* * *

Las niñas miraban su nuevo cuarto el cual compartían con seis niños más, entre ellos tres pequeñas un par de años mayor que ellas, estas las miraban y comenzaban a susurrar soltando algunas risas, ambas ladearon la cabeza sin entender, entonces recordaron que sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, Takuya las dejo en casa y cuando se enteraron de su muerte salieron huyendo en búsqueda de sus tíos, inútilmente por cierto.

– Idiotas –murmuro Mitsuki adentrándose, miro a los otros tres, uno era un joven mayor por cinco años, seguramente, los otros dos era gemelos, uno de ellos lo reconoció como el pequeñín de hace rato. Al comparar estaturas con ambos soltó una risa, Kobato era más alta, le llegaban a la nariz. Ella se miró, era solo un poco más alta que la peli azul. Se acomodó en su cama siendo seguida de la peli azul la cual dejo sus cosas y se acostó en la cama sonriendo, la de pelo oscuro se preguntó si la chica siempre podía conservar su felicidad.

* * *

Todos los niños se acercaron a la cafetería a comer, una monja escoltaba a las recién llegadas presentándoles el lugar, ambas miraban curiosas, les daban clases en casa por lo que no estaban acostumbradas a verse rodeadas de gente, Kobato se animó a dar el primer paso jalando a su prima menor, cuando llegaron a las bandejas tomaron una y se dirigieron donde la comida, muchos las observaban curiosos pues al agarrar las cosas, por muy asquerosas que se vieran, mantenían un aura curiosa y alegre. Ambas miraron donde sentarse y en ese momento notaron como unos niños alzaban el brazo, se acercaron curiosas.

– Hola, soy niño x, él es niño xx y el niño xxx ¿Ustedes? –pregunto uno de los mocosos con los que se fueron a sentar.

– Yo soy Kobato y ella es Mitsuki –se presentó la joven, la pelinegra asintió comenzando a comer.

– _Sabe mejor de lo que preparaba papá_ –pensó mirando al platillo sintiendo una sensación nostálgica embargarla, pero no lo demostró en ningún momento.

– No se preocupen, en la noche piden comida –explico el niño xx mirando la mueca que puso Kobato, ella asintió sonriendo tímidamente–. Oigan, después vamos a jugar futbol ¿Quieren venir?

– Tonto, las niñas les gusta más estar con sus muñecas –le regaño el niño xxx.

– Eh, miraba los partidos de futbol con mi tío Takuya, me gustaría aprender –comento la joven con un tono amigable, los tres celebraron de tener nuevos jugadores, mientras tanto a unas mesas más alejadas estaban los dos gemelos. El menor degustaba su porción de puré animadamente mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros de mesa, el mayor que tenía ojos negros miraba a las recién llegadas con interés.

* * *

– ¡Pásala Kobato! –pidió un niño, la joven pateo el balón el cual se desvió un poco pero su compañero la pudo agarrar de vuelta, la niña dio unos brinquitos divertida. Mitsuki miraba a lo lejos a su prima pasándolo bien, soltó un suspiro cansado y miro a su lado donde habían unas jóvenes riendo mientras miraban a Kobato que estaba siendo tirada por un chico, frunciendo el ceño alzo una mano y entonces ese grupito cayó al piso dormidas.

– Sabía que tenían algo raro –escucho una voz a su espalda, preparo en su mano una bola de energía color turquesa y apunto a la persona, aquel pelirrojo que era su compañero y hermano del chamaco que ayer hablo con su prima–. Ese alice no lo conocía.

– Alice del ángel, poca gente lo tiene –murmuro desconfiada y para meter miedo, el joven se acercó y sentó a su lado extrañándola, se quedaron viendo el partido.

– Mi hermano y yo tenemos dos alice, Irie tiene hielo y electricidad, yo viento y tierra.

– Muéstrame –pidió Mitsuki, no era que no creyera, por algo tenia esos conocimientos, pero quería ver la habilidad de los chicos y si podían ser de utilidad en el futuro. El joven alzo una mano mientras unas rocas se elevaban empezando a juntarse y formando un corazón de tierra, el joven lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

– Yoshin –se presentó.

– Mitsuki, la torpe de haya es Kobato –apunto a la niña quien reía y jugaba sin preocupaciones a diferencia de los jóvenes que entablaban conversación–. Alice somnífero, barrera y del ángel, ella tiene cambio de forma.

– Ya veo –murmuro el joven interesado.

– ¿Esas tipas son así? –pregunto apuntando al grupo dormido, el chico asintió–, más les vale no cruzar los límites, el matar no supone problema para mi –susurro.

– ¿Ya lo has hecho?

– Seguimos vivas, no es por suerte, créeme, tenemos de todo menos suerte.

* * *

 **AÑO 2007**

Todos los niños se encontraban en la sala jugueteando, una pareja se acercaba observando a cada niño, seguramente para adoptarlo y darle una nueva vida, se detuvieron en frente de Kobato la cual hablaba animadamente con unos compañeros sobre el partido que harían la semana entrante. Los señores murmuraron unas cosas con las monjas que negaron apenadas.

– Ella no quiere que nadie la adopte –explicaron, los señores se sorprendieron ante eso pero entendieron que seguía apegada a su antigua familia, sin más se alejaron en búsqueda de más niños.

– Simplemente no entiendo a esa niña, siempre se niega a que la adopten cuando uno desearía poder tener una familia –se quejó una niña molesta y con ganas de irse a llorar, cuántos de ellos no deseaban sentir el cariño de un padre y volver a comenzar. Kobato la alcanzo a escuchar por lo que se levantó y le ofreció una flor que había recogido antes.

– No te sientas mal, si tenemos esperanza podrán llegar las personas que tanto estamos esperando –le explico sonriendo apenada, la niña se levantó y le golpeo la mano tirando la flor y luego pisándola, todos los de alrededor miraron con sorpresa lo sucedido y la peli azul solo se quedó quieta.

– ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que dices! ¡Seguramente encerrada en tu mundo color rosa no puedes ver que no todos tienen esa bonita vida que tú crees tener! –le grito molesta.

– Mejor cierra la boca, si estamos aquí no es porque queramos –le enfrento Mitsuki molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a decir que su vida era color rosa? Ni siquiera las conocía–. ¡Ella es huérfana desde que nació!

– Déjalo –murmuro la peli azul con su mirada clavada en sus zapatos, su expresión era triste. Sin más recogió la flor aplastada y se la coloco en el pelo–, si no aprecias un buen regalo entonces no vale la pena preocuparse –concluyo alejándose con su grupito anterior que simplemente miraron en otra dirección. Mitsuki gruño y se alejó de aquellas mocosas.

* * *

 **AÑO 2008**

– ¿El director de Gakuen Alice? –pregunto Kobato dudosa, su prima asintió, ambas se encontraban en el patio trasera hablando de lo que acababa de enterarse Mitsuki–. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Por esta foto –explico mostrando una imagen de Haruka y Kazumi, la mujer le daba un beso en la mejilla a su pareja de entonces–. Me entere que este hombre es director de la sección media superior en la academia para los alice.

– ¿Cómo estas segura que es él?

– Pura lógica, su nombre es Kazumi Yukihara, mi madre es Kanade Yukihara y la tuya Haruka Hatsune, de algún lado tenemos que tener esa unión sanguínea y no es por nuestras madres.

– _¿Entonces porque no me puso su apellido?_ –se preguntó mirando la imagen de sus padres, entonces otra pregunta la asalto solo que esta vez la dijo en voz alta–. ¿Por qué nunca me vino a visitar?

– No lo sé –gruño la peli negra mirando otras imágenes, Kobato se acercó y noto el porqué de su frustración, en esa fotografía estaban las dos, los padres de la pelinegra y la hermana melliza, Nathali.

– ¿Qué crees que paso con ella? –pregunto la peli azul preocupada. Mitsuki alzo la vista al cielo.

– No lo sé, pero espero que este bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Narnia.

– Abuelo~ Mikan y yo vamos a ir a la tienda –comento la melliza de ojos claros, el anciano asintió sentado frente a un árbol de Sakura con su nieta Nanami a su lado.

– Lleven suerte, empieza a hacer frío.

* * *

La peli azul miraba aquella foto entre sus manos curiosa, al entrar a la cafetería y acercarse donde las bandejas tropezó con el pie de alguien cayendo al piso y soltando la imagen, el lugar se llenó de risas de los infantes, alzo la vista haciendo un puchero y noto a aquel grupo de niñas las cuales reían, en total eran cuatro, a su lado estaban otros cuatro niños los cuales hacían burlas descaradas a la de ojos rojos.

– ¿Por qué fue eso? –se quejó molesta y sobando su mentón, miro en todas las direcciones buscando su foto pero al verla en manos de uno de esos mocosos se acercó intentando quitárselas.

– Seguro estos son sus padres –murmuro el joven que tenía la foto y la miraba alejándose de la peli azul.

– Vaya, su mamá era muy bonita –comento otro de los chicos.

– No me sorprendería que la hayan abandonado, mírenla –hizo burlas una chica, la peli azul frunció el ceño con sus ojos poniéndose cristalinos, que la hubiesen abandonado le dolería menos pero para su desgracia su madre murió en parto y de su padre solo sabía que era director de una academia para niños "especiales"

– ¡Dámela! –exclamo la niña tratando de alcanzarla, el resto de la cafetería miraba sintiendo pena por la oji rojo que al final siempre era buena compañía, pero les tenían miedo a esos chicos pues era un poco mayores. Una de las niñas la jalo tirándola al piso haciendo que la niña se quejara.

– Oh, va a llorar ¿Quieres a tu mami? –pregunto uno de los niños.

– ¡AL MENOS A MI SI ME QUERIAN MIS PADRES! –exclamo, su voz retumbo en toda la cafetería, los mocosos que antes se burlaban de ella la vieron sorprendidos y luego molestos y fue cuando entre todos la tomaron y le soltaron algunos golpes. Una niña salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Mitsuki se dirigía a la cafetería acompañada de los gemelos con los que había entabla amistad casi al instante, cuando vieron a la niña corriendo se detuvieron, ella les dijo que estaban molestando a Kobato y de nuevo corrió en búsqueda de una maestra, los tres corriendo a la cafetería entrando de golpe. Todos dirigieron la mirada a ellos menos la agredida que estaba siendo sostenida de la camisa, se notaba unos moretones en su rostro. La joven alzo la mirada la cual era muy fría, para sorpresa de muchos su pelo empezó a aclararse hasta volverse blanco, los bulliyngs miraron dudosos hasta que la joven soltó un grito mientras un luz blanca cubría la sala.

Todos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras cubrían sus oídos, al abrirlos se sorprendieron de lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Kobato miraba sorprendida tendida en el piso mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que tenía salpicada, su pelo ahora era blanco mientras usaba un traje color rosa y que parecía un uniforme, tenía un par de alas rosas con rojo y frente a ella estaban tres niñas con piedras blancas a su lado, dos niños con el pecho perforado por bolas de energía rosadas y los restantes con heridas en todo el cuerpo, aunque parecían solo inconscientes.

– No...

Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano, ese era Yoshin quien le obligo a pararse y salir corriendo siendo seguidos por Mitsuki e Irie.

 _Hoy en la mañana se dio un accidente que llevo la muerte de cinco infantes y tres heridos, las causas son desconocida, tampoco se sabe la identidad del perpetrador._

Era lo último que escucharon los jóvenes antes de salir del pueblo en dirección a la ciudad, Kobato sonrió al verse lejos del orfanato pero con aquella opresión y miedo de que le atraparan en cualquier momento. Sintió un apretón en la mano y miro al causante, el joven de ojos turquesas el cual le sonreía tímidamente.

– Todo estará bien –le ánimo, Mitsuki y Yoshin no dijeron nada, solo miraron para atrás por última vez antes de soltar un suspiro.

* * *

– Travieso pajarito carpintero –canto cierta peli azul sentada en una rama del árbol de Sakura–, haces hoyos y en el bosque destrozos~

Un pequeño pájaro se acercó a la joven que solo alzo un dedo para que el animal se posara en él.

–Enojado el dios del bosque hizo tu pico veneno –el animal silbaba a la par que la joven cantaba–. Pobre carpintero, su nido tienen veneno, su comida también tiene veneno... y si tocaba a sus amigos –el animal paro de silbar y se alejó de la joven quien lentamente bajo la mano– todos morían...

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas mientras recargaba su cabeza en el tronco.

– ¿Por qué?


	26. Ova 3

**Tío Kazu**

Jugueteando con sus dedos miraba en una expresión dudosa a la persona frente a ella, creo que cualquiera estaría así cuando estas frente a la persona que te dio la vida y este no lo sabe. Kobato Hatsune, registrada así a pedido de su madre, antes no entienda por qué no le puso el apellido Yukihara, al buscarle una razón llego a la conclusión de que todo eso lo hizo por su bien, para que no le persiguieran por ser de esa extraña y miserable familia.

– Tranquila, no hay porque estar tensa, estamos en confianza –las palabras dulces del director lejos de calmarla le dieron ganas de soltar en llanto, mandar todo a la mierda y decirle las cosas que siempre deseo, sin más sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Para ninguno era una situación cómoda.

– Yo...

– Ah cierto, te cite porque quería hablar contigo sobre tu alice, es curioso volver a verlo después de tanto.

La joven no dijo nada, simplemente asentía a sus palabras y respondía titubeante a sus preguntas, la incomodidad se logró disipar de a poco y la menor ya hablaba más segura a medida que las preguntas avanzaban, pero todo siempre se tiene que derrumbar.

– Eso es todo respecto a asuntos académicos –aclaro el director, Kobato sonrió animada–. Ahora, sé que no está bien hacerlo pero quiero preguntar –parecía dudar de sus acciones, cosa rara en él.

– Tranquilo, estamos en confianza –le calma la joven usando su propias palabras, todo con una sonrisa optimista.

– ¿Quién es tu padre?.

Cuatro palabras, catorce letras y un significado. Su sonrisa se borró al momento y su expresión paso a la sorpresa, nunca se imaginó en esa situación. Mordió su labio inferior para no decir nada que considere inapropiado.

– No lo sé –susurro–, no sé quién es, eso es algo que solo lo sabían mi madre y los tíos Kanade y Takuya.

Su madre no le puso Yukihara porque sabía que en el futuro su hija no querría enfrentarse a la realidad.

– Ya veo... –susurro algo triste. Su hija lo sabía, él seguía amándola y pensar que paso de él era algo que le carcomía el alma y hacia que siempre se culpara. Kobato no dijo nada más, incluso ella entendía lo triste de la situación y por un momento deseo decirle la verdad pero...

– Si eso es todo yo me retiro Director Yukihara –anuncio levantándose, estando en el marco de la puerta, apunto de irse fue interrumpida.

– Kobato-chan sé que no tenemos un parentesco, pero tu madre es alguien a quien yo apreciaba mucho, por eso, si tú quieres puedes llamarme tío como las chicas...

...

Kobato no quería llamarle tío, quería llamarle padre, pero solo era una ilusión–. Claro, bueno... gracias por todo... tío Kazu.

Y sin más se alejó.


	27. Chapter 24: Mala Hermana

**Hola a todos, hoy nos arrancaremos los pelos y shoraremos, ya se, primero escribo lo más tierno que mi mente pudo imaginar y hoy a DRAMA, DRAMA EVERYWHERE**

* * *

Tanto rubio como pelinegra concluyeron el beso, totalmente rojos, se miraron un rato y al final decidieron regresar a tierra, al llegar colocaron el pequeño bote y caminaron a las habitaciones, en medio del recorrido Ruka tomo la mano de Natsuki y continuaron así todo el camino.

– ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos novios? –pregunto el rubio mirando la luna, la pelinegra se lo penso, jugar un rato con el seria divertido pero no quería romper ese bonito momento.

– Si... ya no quiero seguir solterona –respondio, ambos llegaron a la entrada del edificio–, además, creo que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tres años...

– Y yo desde que tenemos dieciséis... –contesto el chico, la miro atento–. Eres rara, loca, orgullosa y fría, igual eres caprichosa e inmadura.

– No me quieras tanto –murmuro la chica sarcásticamente algo dolida.

– Igual eres muy noble y piensas en otros antes que en ti... sobre todo, tienes mucho valor para aceptar tus defectos y mostrárselos al mundo, algo que me falta...

– Tú eres tan, tan tierno, amable y gentil, a veces muy ingenuo y despistado –apretó un poco más fuerte su mano–, no sé qué tienes, pero algo en ti me atrae tanto e igual me repele –sintió como el rubio la abrazo, ella solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el–. Recuérdalo, es la primera y última vez que soy así de cursi.

– Y no sabes cuánto me alivia eso –respondió Ruka mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

* * *

 **Mala hermana**

Diana llego a su habitación corriendo, hay estaban sus tres amigas, quienes la vieron preocupadas, temiendo que la estuvieran molestando de nuevo.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto respirando agitadamente, Pilar se acerco a ella curiosa.

– ¿Qué crees? Asegurarnos que no estés muerta –la miro atenta–. ¿Qué paso?

– Hice una estupidez –contesto cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

– ¿Eso incluye a un rubio? –pregunto Carrie con una expresión indiferente, la joven asintió sin quitarse las manos de la cara–. Lo sabía, te gusta.

– Está mal –chillo.

– ¿Por qué? Solo son tus sentimientos... –le murmuro Estefany–, lo admito, yo estoy mal –se mordió el labio avergonzada–, pues estoy interfiriendo en una relación, incluso Carrie.

– A mí me da igual –admitió la pelirroja sin pena–, pero tú no...

– ¡Si lo estoy haciendo! –les grito–, es obvio que a Ruka le gusta Ito y hoy pensaba declararse y cuando lo iba a hacer yo... yo... no quiero caer en lo mismo.

– Pero aun no son novios, aún existe oportunidad –le murmuro Pilar, aunque ni ella estaba convencida, finalmente se notaba el amor que ambos emanaban por el otro.

– No, no y no, no es verdad –gruño yéndose al baño, todas negaron.

– No me hagas hacerte cantar la de hércules –se quejó Estefany, Diana se hizo la de oídos sordos, la copia de Miku saco su celular y coloco la canción, sabía que su amiga no se negaba a cantar una canción de Disney.

– Si a los engaños dieran premios –suspiro rindiéndose ante la melodía–, hubiera varios ya ganado, no me interesa tener novio –las tres la miraron con una ceja alzada– eso es historia ya lo sé todo.

– ¿A quien crees que engañas? –preguntaron las tres–, él es lo que tu más quieres  
ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes.

– Oh~no~ –las miro con una mueca,

– No lo disimules, bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón~

– No van a oír que lo diga no, no –negó con la cabeza.

– Tu sueño es no lo niegues uho~o –juntaron sus palmas con cara de "enamoradas".

– Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor –se negó la peli azul–. Creía ya haber aprendido,  
siempre el inicio es hermoso –suspiro recordando el primer día en que llegaron–, mi mente dice ten cuidado –igual recordó la cara de Natsuki, era de shock, molestia y algo de decepción–.  
¿Por qué no todo es maravilloso? –se sintió culpable.

– Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas, no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas –la apuntaron–. Trata de admitirlo, debes que aceptarlo muy enamorada estas –esta negó.

– No~, No van a oír que lo diga no, no –negó con la cabeza.

– Ya ríndete que tu sonrisa es de amor –se escuchó un poco más la voz de Carrie.

– No insistan más, no diré que es amor.

– Quieras o no te atrapo el amor –le mostraron un dibujo de un conejito, ella sonrió un poco.

– No pidan más que lo diga –lo tomo, lo hizo bolita y lo arrojo a la basura–, no harán jamás que lo diga.

– Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor –las tres suspiraron cansadas.

– Oh~ Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor –concluyo acostándose en su cama, sus amigas igual se acostaron a su lado.

* * *

Finalmente todos los preparativos para la feria estaban listos, entre risas y diversión los chicos se sentían relajados, Natsuki andaba mirando como su hermano, su prima y la pequeña Aoi vendían onigiris, pero sabemos cómo es Nanami y parecía más un espectáculo de bufones, la pelinegra rio cuando su hermano le dio una patada a Nanami para que se calmara. Por otro lado, esta Diana estaba de mal humor, con lo que había visto y hecho la noche anterior, se sentía de lo peor y en parte, una inmadura, era obvio que el amante de los animales estaba ya prensado a la adicta a los chocolates. Y aun así, por un momento deseo que jamás se hubiesen conocido.

– ¡Natsuki deja de tontear! –le grito la castaña a su prima, esta volteo a verla sonriente, su ánimo hoy era de lo mejor, se le veía bastante animada–. Wau ¿Qué paso? ¿Salió una nueva marca de chocolates, tu personaje favorito revivió, Ruka-pyon se te declaro? –la pelinegra se sonrojo ante el último comentario–. ¿De qué me perdí? –la miro con una sonrisa burlona. La joven empezo a balbucear nerviosa hasta que alzo la vista apuntando a un puesto.

– ¡Mira howalow!

– ¿Dónde? –las castaña volteo emocionada, pero al no ver nada regreso la vista molesta–. Oye mentiro... uh –noto que la pelinegra ya no estaba–. ¡Natsuki, me daras explicaciones quieras o no! –grito provocando que la voltearan a ver– y si no le sacare información a Ruka-Pyon –susurro para sí misma.

– Mierda –murmuro la chica escondida tras un puesto, al verse a salvo sonrió–. Iré a ver a Shiro, seguro Sora ya tiene como chantajearlo.

La tarde paso rápidamente, Sora tenía unas cuantas fotos del lobo blanco tratando de tirar a una niña, las andaba vendiendo por las estudiantes de grados menores, todos se encontraban cenando en la cafetería y como siempre la clase B rodeaba de preguntas a la nueva pareja quienes solo contestaban nerviosos, ya hasta preguntaban por quién sería el padrino de bodas.

* * *

La pelinegra suspiro mientras limpiaba su cuarto, todo porque no encontraba sus mangas en medio de toda es basura, pero sorpresivamente se encontró con su cofre, ese que era de su madre, sonrió al ver su foto familiar, le gustaría algún día tener a su familia feliz y cuidar de sus hijos, darles lo que ella deseo, pero aún no estaba en sus planes todo eso. Se guardó la foto entre sus cosas, se la quería dar a Youchi, ella no tardaba en graduarse y no vería a su hermano en ese lapso, aunque la academia era más permisiva, no dejaban que los niños salieran a menos que fueran de habilidad peligrosa y tuvieran misión. Sintió su teléfono sonar y al abrirlo noto un mensaje de ¿Yefri?, al leerlo se quedó en blanco, su celular sonó, una llamada del mismo hombre, ella contesto temerosa.

– Sabía que esto podía pasar... pero no las quiero... eso es vida superficial, esa es mi decisión, de todos modos...

 _No esperaba llegar muy lejos_

 **– ...**

* * *

La pelinegra observaba a su hermano hablar con Nanami y Aoi, ella suspiro con una sonrisa, noto como Mikan la llamaba para seguir trabajando, esta asintió, no sin antes observar a Yami y Sora molestar a un hombre con ayuda de sus habilidades.

– ¿Dónde habrá puestos de chocolates? –pregunto la chica sonriente, Mikan negó encogiéndose de hombros–. Por cierto –se acercaron a su puesto y Natsuki saco su mochila, saco dos cuadernos y unas cuantas hojas–. Aquí esta lo de matemáticas, ponte a hacerlo –le entrego el cuaderno.

– Ya... ¿Por qué traes el de dibujo? –pregunta curiosa, la pelinegra bufa–, de nuevo trabajo extra.

– Maldito GiGi ¿porque te fuiste? Tu si eras chévere –gruño, le mostro las hojas–, esto es de inglés, al fin logre hacer un poema, fue difícil.

– Me lo imagino, te dije que eligieras hacer la obra –le contesto Mikan mirando lo escrito, su prima negó.

– La última que hice fui un hada dark y cante pluma gay –dijo recordando eso.

– Yo fui hombre y estuve a punto de besar a Ruka-pyon –la pelinegra bufó recordando esa parte–, cállate que tú te besaste con Natsume.

– ¡Ese fue un accidente! –chillo– y fue horrible.

– ¿Dar tu primer beso en un accidente o besar a Natsume?

– Ambos –suspiro, sintió la mirada de alguien en su espalda y se vio con Diana quien la veía algo raro– de todos modos, tengo algo que hacer –se alejo dejando sus cosas.

El ambiente entre esas dos fue tenso, mientras Diana intentaba estar lo más lejos por miedo a desquitarse, la pelinegra se extrañaba de su actitud, no era normal viniendo de la peli azul.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Amaneciste con el pie izquierdo? –pregunto cuando volvio a pasar a su lado, la peli azul la miro con molestia–. Okey... –hizo una mueca desviando la mirada incomoda.

– ¿Por qué alguien como tú con alguien como Ruka-kun? –susurro, la pelinegra la vio de reojo.

– Lo mismo pregunto –mascullo acercandose a sus cosas para recogerlas pues ya casi iba a terminar el día–, no soy como Mikan, me doy cuenta de las cosas, como tú lo haces... –la miro con los ojos entrecerrados– y no me gusta.

– A mí tampoco... –ambas se vieron con frialdad por un rato, hasta que Natsuki relajo su expresión.

– Sigo ganando yo –respondió Natsuki, la peli azul se sorprendió por la respuesta– y no es algo que yo decida, siempre he tratado de ser lo más generosa... no sabes hasta que punto –bajo la mirada–, pero si hay algo que no quiero compartir ni ceder es a él –declaro fríamente, Diana desvio la mirada molesta, a la pelinegra no le sorprendió cuando recibió una cachetada de la peli azul–. Esto no me importaria... pero una vez lo dije, me valga quien sea –Mikan se acerco y sintio un escalfrío recorrerle cuando escucho sus vacias palabras–, no permitire que alguien me ponga un dedo encima.

– Natsu... –la castaña no termino de hablar cuando su prima se lanzo en ataque. Todos se acercaron a ver, la pelinegra la tenía agarrada del cuello de la camisa y le soltaba puñetazos. Youchi se acercó preocupado, miro la mochila de su hermana caer regando sus cosas y fue en ese momento que se encontro con cierta imagen la cual analizo detenidamente. Se sorprendió al ver que era una foto que les tomaron cuando él era un bebe, nunca había visto una imagen de sus padres.

– ¿You-chan? –pregunto Aoi, la pelinegra dejo de golpear a la joven reaccionando un poco, la miro, tenía el labio roto y el ojo algo morado, poco le importo, la soltó y se volteo a ver a su hermano quien aún observaba la foto, pero verlo soltando un par de lágrimas le rompió el corazón.

– Lo siento –susurro el joven y salio corriendo con la foto en manos, Natsuki no supo como reaccionar ¿Eso fue su culpa? ¿Nuevamente volvia a arruinarlo todo? Bajo la mirada y se alejo abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, una maldita semana y nadie lograba sacar a Natsuki de su habitación, la única que había logrado entrar era Mikan, quien apenas y lograba ver a la chica hecha bolita en su cama, apenas intercambiaban dos palabras.

– ¡Me tiene hasta la madre! –grito la castaña entrando al salón, todos la vieron preocupados–. ¡Le ofreci un puto chocolate! ¿¡Y saben que hizo!?

– Te lo quito rápidamente y se volvió a hacer bolita –respondio su novio leyendo su manga, la castaña asintio molesta y soltando un suspiro mientras se sentaba.

– Bueno –recargo su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras miraba al techo–, al menos no esta tan mala.

– No ha querido salir de su cuarto...

– Si no hubiese "aceptado" el chocolate –Yami hizo comillas cuando dijo: aceptado–, si estaría mala –todos asintieron.

– ¿Solo por una foto? –pregunto el joven de ojos turquesas algo preocupado por la chica.

– No es la foto –la emo negó–, Natsuki tiene un trauma en el que cada cosa que haga sufrir a los de su alrededor se culpa de un modo u otro; la reacción de Youchi, a Natsuki le afecto verlo llorar –todos bajaron la mirada.

– Veré si tengo suerte –murmuro el rubio lanzando un suspiro, levantándose y saliendo del salón. Toco la puerta por tercera vez, pese a eso nada, él no sabía cómo forjar una cerradura, así que no tenía muchas ventajas.

– Natsuki, por favor ábreme, tienes que salir algún día –intento convencerla–, no me lo hagas tan difícil, sabes que no se entrar sin permiso –vio como la puerta se abría, al entrar no vio a nadie, así que atino a pensar que la pelinegra estaba en su cuarto. Al llegar la vio ahí, en la cama hecha bolita, él se sentó a su lado comenzando a acariciar el cabello de la chica–. ¿Qué debemos hacer para que salgas de tú pocilga? –pregunto suavemente.

– Cómprenme un ataúd –murmuro por debajo de las sabanas, el rubio la vio con tristeza.

– No me pidas eso...

– Una caja.

– Idiota... –suspiro mirando al piso–, ¿realmente te quieres quedar aquí el resto de tú vida? –la vio asentir–. ¿Por qué?

– Cuando asesinaron a mi padre no hize nada, solo me quede viendo como una estatua, lo mismo con mi madre.

– Tenías cinco y seis años ¿Qué podias hacer?

– No lo se, pero...

Ruka quito la sabanas de encima de la joven, la tomo de las mejillas y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, ella solo se dejo hacer sin poner resistencia pero tampoco aflojar. Ambos se recostaron en la cama de la joven, ella tenia su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su novio mientras este la hacía piojito.

– Tu puedes protegerte a ti y a otros, yo no podría hacerlo, es o a mi o a los que quiero y no soportaría ver a los que quiero mal –le susurro Ruka mirando el blanco techo de la alcoba, la pelinegra lo abrazo.

– Pero tú me tienes a mí de tu equipo...

* * *

Después de unos días la pelinegra no había vuelto, teniendo a muchos preocupados, con decirles que hasta Fuyu y Bruce fueron a verla, casi media academia intento animarla, los demás no valen, pero cierto niño no había ido a ver a su hermana aun y justamente ese era el día, Youchi igual andaba en depresión, por lo cual apenas y había salido de su cuarto y solo para comer, cosa que ni Natsuki hacía, el chico estaba en el cuarto de su hermana, quien coloco una barrera anti alice de tele transportación, el pequeño convoco a un pequeño espíritu, quien se metió al cuarto y abrió desde dentro la puerta, el peli gris entro cerrándola con seguro, dejo unos cuatro espíritus cuidando la entrada. Ingreso al cuarto de su hermana, y solo se acostó a su lado.

– Mamá era muy linda... –comento pero no escucho respuesta– y papá tenía toda tú cara, aún recuerdo que eras más apegada a él, en especial cuando se ponían a ver Digimon...

– Tú y mamá eran más de ver las noticias, les gustaba ver el caos del mundo –murmuro la joven sin quitarse la sabana de encima– y adorabas verla cocinar...

– Cuando preparaba galletas de chocolate y tanto tú como padre la atacaban con abrazos y besos... uno con besos más largos que otros –ambos rieron, con el vago recuerdo de Anna Yukihara golpeando a Henshiro Ito con la cuchara toda roja– ¿te acuerdas de esa historia?

– ¿La historia de cómo se conocieron? Si... dos personas tan opuestas...

– Y aun así tan parecidos... –en este punto la voz de Youchi se quebró un poco.

– Una vez soñé, que despertaba atada de manos y pies, en un habitación blanca, no estaba sola, tres personas a mi lado, cientos alrededor y una conmigo... tarde en darme cuenta de que no era un sueño... solo mi alice funcionando.

– Una vez soñé que mi familia me abandonaba en una academia fría y solitaria y que ahí me encontraba con alguien a quien perdí... ¿es lo mismo? –ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando uno en el hombro del otro.

– Perdóname Youchi, perdóname –sollozo, su hermano solo se dedicaba a abrazarla.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte –igual sollozo un poco, ambos se separaron, la pelinegra le dio un beso en la frente–. Las quiero mucho.

– **Tambien te queremos mucho,** por eso... perdóname por ser tan mala hermana.

* * *

 **Curiosidad no. 1**

 **El orden del tiempo que les tomo a cada pareja empezar a salir**

 **Ruka y Natsuki, desde que tienen 6  
Shiro y Kuro, desde que tienen 8  
** **Julian y Carmen, desde que tienen 14  
Shin y Hikari, desde los 16** **  
** **Natsume y Mikan, desde los 16  
** **Alan y Akane: desde los 14 a los 15  
** **Sergio y Nathali, que fue en menos de un año (Ya salían antes de que acabase CAVD)  
** **Bruce y Fuyu, menos de seis meses**

* * *

 **Nivi Shina: Tranquila, yo igual andaba en plan "PUTA MADRE RUKA, YA DECIDETE" este chico es muy inseguro. Crei que solo me pasaba a mi lo de las felicitaciones xD, por eso no maduro xD**

 **Angel Of Death: Ya se te extrañaba chava, ya vez, si ya odiábamos a Diana, ahora con más razón xD. ¿Quieres matar a Bruce o Fuyu? ¿o porque quieres intoxicar a Ruka? mejor tiramos el cadáver al rio, a un acantilado, EN ACIDO, pero porque ese nivel de crueldad a los chicos, además, a Yami NADA le da miedo, pero tienen puntos porque reconoció que era terrorífica tu cara, Graxias (Si, ya se que es con C) por los manjares, le diré a Natsuki que le mandaste, que se los entregue ¬w¬**

 **Pd: Si soy mexicana, ¡Y a mucha honra, Carajo! /me pongo un sombrero de copo y empiezo a sonar unas maracas/**

 **CristalFlores : Imagínate como andaba yo, casi me pegan con un fierro por estar a las risotadas, créeme fue difícil poner a Shiro y Natsume cantando, pero me los imagine como los flamencos xD, rositas, muy rositas jajajajaja, ay, por eso me pegan.**

 **MitsukyAnime: me entro la nostalgia :'), esas si eran buenas infancias ¡Carajo! Si este capitulo me desepero hasta a mi, porque no sabia como obligar a Ruka a declararse, pero sabemos que la unión de una Tachi (Natsuki) y un Uke (Ruka) seria con un final inesperado. Diana en realidad no es mala, pero como mujer se encuentra algo desesperada por la cuestión de sus emociones e intenta olvidarlos, poniéndola medio imbécil... aunque aun no hace su última jugada.Tú relee el capitulo cuentas veces quieras, me siento única y especial c:**


	28. Chapter 25: Nuestro pasado III

**_Me miras y sonríes._**

Mire nuevamente los nombres escritos en aquellas lapidas, mis tíos me miraban sin decir nada, la vista se me volvía borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas, fu entonces cuando tu colocaste tu mano en mi hombro, te mire de forma ida y pero a pesar de eso te sonreí, eso pareció sorprenderte pero correspondiste con una euforia nunca antes vista.

¡Ya están en un lugar mejor! dijiste, cualquiera te mandaría a la mierda pero yo asentí limpiando mis lagrimas –. Además es mejor que verlos sufrir.

El tío se agacho a nuestra altura, acaricio tu cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa apenada.

Tranquilo, te quedaras con nosotros, seremos una gran familia feliz.

Prometió.

Entonces... ¿Por qué?

* * *

Una vez más tu madre nos regañó por estar perdiendo el tiempo, tu asientes sumiso ante sus palabras mientras yo solo observo al piso, cuando termina se va, tú te alejas con la vista al suelo, toco tu hombro para reconfortarte, tu alzas la vista, me miras y sonríes. Tu madre nunca te prestaba atención y cuando lo hacía solo era para reñirte, pero a pesar de todo tratabas de pensar lo mejor, que en el fondo solo quería hacerte una mejor persona, ya no podía romperte esa ilusión dejando que vieras las verdaderas intenciones de tu madre, pero no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso.

* * *

Ami te dio una galleta y a mi otra, las comimos gustosos mientras de fondo escuchábamos a las sirvientas cuchicheando sobre otra que estaba embarazada, yo mire por la ventana aburrido y en eso los vi, un grupo de jóvenes que practicaban futbol, toque tu hombros aun cuando estabas muy entretenido oyéndolas, parecía que te gustara, cuando capte tu atención apunte a la ventana, tu observaste por encima de tu hombros notando a las chicos, pero no parecías interesado, por eso de nuevo me miras y sonríes, esta vez negabas regresando la vista a la plática.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me aleje para ir a jugar con ellos, te deje solo en la cocina, sabía que no le tomarías mayor importancia y te quedarías comiendo y hablando con ellas... ¿Por qué demonios no te insistí?

* * *

Entre que comías y chismeabas con las sirvientas tu figura se volvió redondita y tierna, me gustaba jugar con tus cachetes aun cuando a ti te molestaba, a tu madre le molestaba que subieras de peso así que tenías que comer a escondidas de ella conmigo y las demás cubriéndote, nunca le vi lo malo. Oí a tu padre hablarte sobre tu timidez, anoche hubo una fiesta y tú no te levantaste de tu mesa a pesar de que se acercaban a hablarte ¿Yo? No tuve problemas en adaptarme al ambiente, es más, me quede platicando con unas niñas que eran muy bonitas. El chiste es que ahora debemos ir a la escuela y parece que te cuesta hablar con otros, yo te obligue a estar conmigo y mis amigos jugando futbol, cuando los conociste te pusiste nervioso y ellos se mostraban algo extrañados ante tu actitud, pero sin más propusieron jugar, al inicio sé que no querías.

– Vamos, será divertido, además hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos –te insistí haciendo ojitos de perrito, tu ibas a negar pero cuando lo pensaste mejor finalmente me miras y sonríes, aceptaste.

...

Eras malísimo, pero para mí era divertido jugar con todos ustedes, siempre te quise como si fueras mi hermano... Maldición ¿Por qué te obligue a estar con ellos? Todo es mi culpa.

* * *

Empezaste a actuar raro, pero nadie se daba cuenta porque hacías las mismas actividades de todos los días, te paras, desayunas, vagueas, te encierras en la cocina con las chicas, comemos todos juntos, vuelves a encerrarte y cenas para finalmente irnos a dormir, algo monótono, pero me daba cuenta de algunos comportamientos raros en ti, por ejemplo ayer que había una cena solamente llegaste un rato y te fuiste a encerrar al cuarto, sé que no es lo tuyo convivir con otros pero eso no preste atención... mierda...

En la mañana te vi mirándote en un espejo con la expresión ida, yo estaba confundido por aquello así que me levante y tome tu hombro, me sorprendí cuando te exaltaste pero simplemente me miraste y sonreíste con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Mi conclusión fue que habías tenido una semana difícil así que decidí hacerme el ignorante...

Y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa me invade.

* * *

Cuando acabamos de comer solías desaparecerte, estaba algo curioso ante eso porque últimamente habías bajado de peso, en cierto momento pensé que empezaste a hacer ejercicio o también porque ya no comías tanto para que tu madre no te riñera, así que no te preste atención y seguía en mis cosas, coqueteando con nuestras compañeras... se supone que éramos como hermanos, entonces ¿por qué no me di cuenta? Notaba como te la pasabas todo el día encerrado y acostado sin querer salir, tu repulsión por comer en público, tu inestabilidad, incluso te desmayaste en la escuela, todo eran tan obvio ¿Por qué tarde tanto en reaccionar? ¿Por qué no actué antes? Pude evitarte tanto dolor y sufrimiento, supongo que me cegué.

...

En un simple día llegue de la escuela, tu no habías asistido porque decías sentirte mal, yo había llegado temprano y como siempre, tu padre fuera, tu madre en sus cosas, yo me dirigí a nuestra habitación y cuando iba a abrir la puerta ciertos sonidos captaron mi atención, siempre tuve buen oído, me acerque con cuidado y abrí lentamente procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Los sonidos que salían del baño inundaron mis odios así que, temiendo lo peor, abrí de azoton la puerta...

Demonios, siempre tan lindo y tierno, tratando de ser positivo, dando lo mejor de ti...

– Hola –saludaste sin mirarme mientras limpiabas tu boca agachado a un lado del retrete, el shock era mucho para mí, jamás pensé eso de ti, pero...

– ¿P...por qué? –susurre mirándote, mis pies reaccionaron solos, me acerque a ti y te tome del cuello de tu camisa, tu a pesar de eso no me miraste y yo solo pude gritarte–. ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? –grite fuera de mí, el colmo fue que...

 _Tú me miras y sonríes..._

Fue en ese momento que las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos–. ¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Sabes lo que pudo pasar!? ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta!? ¡Eres lo único que tengo! –tu expresión sorprendida fue suficiente para mí, te abrace con fuerza escondiendo tu cara entre el hueco que había entre mi cuello y hombro–. No quiero perderte, por favor, no te alejes de mi lado... te necesito...

Yo estaba cegado por la frustración, el enojo y la tristeza, pero en el momento que alzaste la mirada pude ver unas grandes y gruesas lagrimas deslizarse por tus ojos... Shin, esa fue la primera vez que te vi llorar, tu siempre fuiste de esas personas que se tragaba el dolor y actuabas infantilmente para cubrir tus problemas, pero en ese momento te viste tan destrozado...

Ese día nació en ambos un nuevo sentimiento, en ti el sufrimiento y en mí la culpa, por eso no dudamos en dejarlo todo atrás y huir de esa gran casa para hacer una nueva vida, pero siempre juntos...

* * *

 **¿Por qué haces esto?**

El gran demonio de cabellera negra se encontraba leyendo facturas y documentos, estaba bastante tranquila hasta que un azoton logro que se exaltara, miro con expresión severa al trabajador que llego con expresión aterrada, cuando se dispuso a reñirlo él dijo aquellas palabras que le pusieron de más mal humor.

– Logro huir de nosotros, otra vez lo está haciendo.

Elizabeth permaneció serena hasta la última palabra, cuando el hombre termino ella se levantó golpeando su escritorio de metal haciéndole una grieta, se levantó y salió caminando por los pasillos siendo seguida por aquel hombre, cuando llego a un sitio donde varios guardias se amontonaban los aparto con una simple mirada, al estar frente a una puerta metálica solo alzo un dedo y un rayo de energía color rojo impacto en está destruyéndola, cuando entro lo noto.

– ¡Llévenlo a urgencias! –ordeno con una mueca, ese maldito mocoso le traía muchos problemas.

* * *

La brillante y blanca luz que cubría la habitación lo despertó de su ensoñación, con pesadez se levantó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en las muñecas, miro a un costado encontrándose con el demonio, literalmente.

– Has despertado, estuviste más cerca de lograrlo, por suerte me avisaron a tiempo –informo la dama, el chico soltó un gruñido al oír su miserable noticia–. Como sea, mañana tienes que hacer un cargamento, más te vale estar bien para entonces, me da igual si tenemos que tenerte sedado todo el día –explico saliendo de la habitación dejando al joven con un par de guardias cuidándolo.

– ¿No cree que fue un poco cruel? –pregunto el hombre que anteriormente le aviso del incidente con el joven.

– No, estos son los jóvenes que cuando logran huir hacen rebelión contra la organización, extremadamente peligrosos, eso deberías saberlo, después de todo fuiste uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del escape de los experimento Z.

El hombre sintió un escalofrió recorrerle completamente, la mujer giro los ojos, los humanos eran tan cobardes.

– Um, el sujeto ciento veinte tres –susurro la mujer–, Sergio Aborosu, segundo intento de suicidio fallido, con antecedentes de más intentos, pero estos no estuvieron ni cerca de herirlo.

– ¿Por qué lo hace?

– No quiere trabajar para nosotros, menos desde que matamos a sus padres, se muestra antipático –la mujer se sentó en su asiento mientras aquel trabajador anotaba algunas cosas–, busquen más rocas –ordeno, el hombre asintió alejándose y la mujer se relajó, Elizabeth miro al techo pensativa–. _Dos intentos de suicidio... por eso tenemos medidas drásticas con él._

 _Para pagar nuestros experimentos necesitábamos algún modo de ganar sin gastar tanto, por eso nos decidimos al comercio de armas, pero conseguirlas, aparte de molesto, era gastar más plata, por eso secuestramos al joven Sergio Aborosu; nunca se le puede dejar solo, tenemos a dos guardias cuidándolo las veinticuatro horas del día. No podemos dejarlo ni al trabajar, su alice de convertir cualquier cosa en un arma lo hace peligroso, no para otros si no por sus tendencias suicidas, el primer día intento dispararse a la cabeza siendo detenido a tiempo. La primera vez que estuvo cerca fue cuando estaba comiendo y volvió un simple cuchillo de mantequilla uno real, se hizo una herida vertical desde el pecho hasta el estómago, en esta ocasión fueron cortes en las muñecas con ayuda de una hoja de papel hecha una navaja._

 _A la hora de la comida le damos alimentos que sean fáciles de ingerir hasta para un bebe, el uso de cuchillos y tenedores está prohibido para él y tiene que comer lejos de los otros empleados y trabajadores siendo cuidado para que no se quiera meter la cuchara hasta la garganta y ahogarse. A la hora de ir al baño tampoco puede estar solo, en el urinal lo tienen que estar cuidando aunque le moleste, igual tiene un baño especial que cuenta solo con el retrete, un guardia tiene que pasarle el papel, es algo divertido si lo piensas bien, pero finalmente es para que el chico no se mate. Hasta para dormir se tiene que vigilarlo, duerme en un colchón viejo con unas sábanas delgadas para evitar que use un tubo en contra de los empleados que lo cuidan._

 _A pesar de que nunca esta solo tiene una personalidad retraída y apática provocada por su conducta, sumamente grosero y se tiene que tener mucha paciencia con él porque no sirve la amenaza de "Si no lo haces te mato"_

– Ug, este mocoso me trae más problemas que beneficios –se quejó el demonio golpeando su teclado, ante ella aparecieron los datos de otro trabajador, al verlos bien se dio cuenta de algo–. Esto me puede ayudar –tomo el comunicador e hizo la llamada–. Sujete ciento doce, Shin Johnson, lo requerimos en la oficina ahora mismo.

¿Qué puedes hacer con un emo? Traerle lo contrario a él. Confiaría en la bondad e ingenuidad del ángel.

* * *

 _No sabía que decir, estaba en una especie de shock, no era normal llegar de la escuela y que tu casa se esté incendiando, juraba escuchar los gritos agónicos de su madre, pero estaba consiente que en esos momentos no había rastro de vida a su alrededor_ _. Dejo que las lágrimas descendieran_ _libremente por sus mejillas, se dejó caer de rodillas al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor. Fue entonces cuando unos hombres le tomaron y se lo llevaron pese a sus intentos por zafarse. Juraba que se iba a vengar de todos esos bastardos, les haría la vida imposible estando vivo o..._

 ** _Muerto._**

* * *

El joven despertó de forma agitada poniendo alerta a sus guardias de turno, cuando logro calmar su respiración llevo sus manos a su rostro, ese sueño le seguía atormentando cada día de sus miserable vida... miserable... si, así se sentía. Ignorando las miradas de los hombres se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, ese día había trabajo, le guste o no.

Cuando llego al desolado pasillo que conectaba con su "oficina" se encontró con una presencia, era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos morados que iba comiendo unas donas mientras miraba los alrededores, cuando la mirada de ambos cruzaron el joven más alto se acercó curioso, Sergio se confundió de que los guardias no le dijeran nada.

– Hola –saludo, las dudas invadieron al oji gris–, soy Shin, etto ¿Tu sabes qué lugar es este?

¿Por qué se dirigía con él y no con sus gorilas? Cuando giro la vista noto que no estaban, eso le sorprendió y a la vez alegro, tal vez esta ves podría...

– Oye ¿Me escuchas? –pregunto el oji morado.

– ¿Eh? Estas en la zona de mercadotecnia, yo soy el encargado de crear las armas que se distribuyen –explico esperando que se fuera, el chico asintió y miro a todos lados.

– ¿Po que estas solito?

– Trabajo solo...

– Entonces te hare compañía –propuso el chico, en ese momento el oji gris comprendió.

– Te mando Elizabeth –se quejó, el chico negó.

– Nop, estoy aquí por accidente, tenía que ir al piso seis pero...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, fue entonces que Sergio le dijo aquello que hizo verse más idiota al chico–. Estamos en el piso diez...

– ...

Se quedaron mirando, entonces el oji morado ladeo la cabeza confundido.

– El elevador decía que este era el seis –su tono inocente e ingenuo logro convencer al chico que soltó un pesado suspiro.

– _Es obra de Elizabeth ¿Qué querrá? ¿Y porque mando a este mocoso? –_ se preguntó mirando a su acompañante que parecía atontado–. Pues deberías ir a...

– No, me cancelaron la misión.

– _Sí, es cosa suya._

Para desgracia de Sergio el otro no se separó de él en todo el día pese a sus protestas y rechazos, el bobo era muy positivo para su gusto y eso le irritaba, seguramente encerrado en su mundo color rosa no podía entender que pasaba a su alrededor, estando en ese sitio podrido que solo te vuelve loco. Igual, por culpa de Shin no pudo usar la pistola.

* * *

El oji gris se quejó al terminar su trabajo, para colmo tenia alice tipo 4, pero no se preocupen, nada le pasaría, finalmente Elizabeth se encargó del tráfico ilegal de pastillas para ayudarlo con su problema.

– Maldito demonio –se quejó el joven en un susurro, fue escoltado por sus guardias a su esquina en la cafetería, para su sorpresa lo dejaron un momento solo, pensó por unos momentos ahogarse con la comida pero sabía que de nada le serviría, menos cuando había mucha gente alrededor, salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto una presencia a su lado–. ¿Otra vez tú? –se quejó al notar al oji morado que sonreía emocionado.

– Te vi solito y dije "¿Por qué no le acompaño?"

– No quiero.

– Pero yo quiero acompañar a Sergio-chan –le sonrió de la forma más tierna que pudo haber visto el oji gris logrando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, nadie jamás lo había tratado con tanta dulzura aparte de su madre.

– Largo.

– Nop.

Todos en la cafetería miraban al dúo de jóvenes que simplemente discutían sobre si Shin se quedaba en la mesa o no. Aunque pareciera raro se notaba en el joven suicida un comportamiento más relajado, tal vez el método de Elizabeth si estaba sirviendo.

Así trascurrió la semana, el oji gris siendo acosado por el de ojos morados, Shin no entendía el porqué de su necesidad de estar cerca del otro, no era tonto como muchos pensaban, se daba cuenta de que Sergio lo quería lejos de él, se daba cuenta que Elizabeth quería tenerlos cerca por alguna razón, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, le encantaba eso, porque nadie se daba cuenta de lo que él pensaba, solo una persona lo sabía y esa persona lo observaba a lado de Julian con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué Shin actúa tan raro? –pregunto el manipulador de mentes.

– No lo sé, pero parece que ese par se llevan bien –comento el de ojos bicolor mirando a su primo y al de ojos grises–. _Tal vez... son más parecidos de lo que piensan..._

Julian ladeo la cabeza cuando noto que Sergio golpeaba en la cabeza a Shin ¿Eso era llevarse bien?

* * *

– Sergio-chan~–canturreo Shin mirando a su nuevo amigo, el oji gris le miro fastidiado pero hizo una mueca cuando el oji morado le tomo de una muñeca, su acompañante no pasó desapercibida esa acción, estaba seguro que no le apretó tan fuerte, sabia medir su fuerza, no por nada estaban en la sección de lucha.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto zafándose del agarre, el chico se quedó callado unos momentos y de nuevo volvió a tomar su muñeca pero más firme–. ¿¡Qué haces!? –pregunto cuando Shin le levanto la manga, sus sospechas fueron ciertas, el joven tenía unos horribles marcas en la muñeca culpa del incidente el día anterior a que se conocieran. El oji morado puso una expresión triste al mismo tiempo que el de ojos grises se soltaba nuevamente del agarre.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto con los ojos llorosos, aunque Sergio se sintió mal por aquel gesto que puso miro a otro lado con fastidio.

– No te importa –murmuro, el oji morado lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a verlo.

– ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Somos amigos y no quiero que te pase algo! –exclamo zarandeándolo al tiempo que soltada algunas lágrimas. Cuando Sergio pudo soltarse lo miro sorprendido.

– ¿Ami...gos?

– ¿Uh?

– ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto dudoso, Shin le miro sorprendido.

– ¿No sabes? –el contrario negó–, bueno, amigos es aquellas persona que se preocupa por ti, que te quiere, algo así como otro familiar, alguien con quien puedes contar en las buenas y en las malas y que sabes que sin importar cuantas veces discutas siempre estará ahí para ti.

Sergio se quedó en silencio procesando lo dicho–. Yo no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas por ti –respondió, el oji morado sonrió.

– Pero yo lo hare por ti –le abrazo–. Sergio, seamos amigos –propuso. El chico lo pensó unos momentos, por un momento estuvo por aceptar, pero fue entonces que la realidad le golpeo con fiereza.

– No –respondió firmemente–, yo no puedo tener amigos y menos en este horrible sitio, no quiero tu falso intento de amabilidad –se alejó a pasos veloces del chico quien lo miro confundido y triste ¿Por qué nadie quería ser su amigo? Siempre era lo mismo, por un momento pensó en ir al baño y... No, le prometió a Jin que... Jin ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

El oji gris llego finalmente a aquel lugar, la azotea, se acercó a la puerta y cerro con seguro, así nadie molestaría. Se acercó al borde del edificio, si caer desde esa altura no le mataba, nada lo haría. Comenzó a pensar en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida y se dio cuenta que no valía estar vivo, no importa lo que pase, él siempre lo arruina todo. Se sentó en el borde y meció sus pies, soltó un suspiro y entonces dio el impulso necesario, desde abajo logro escuchar los molestos ruidos de la gente exclamar ante su acción.

El ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose inundo sus oídos, en ese momento sintió algo atraparlo salvándolo de la caída, abrió los ojos molesto y se dio cuenta que su salvador era el chico que rechazo hace unos momentos, se quedó en silencio hasta que ambos chocaron contra una pila de cacharros, eso provoco que Shin soltara, o más bien, lanzará al oji gris. Cuando Sergio recupero la compostura se levantó algo mareado, la imagen que tenía en frente fue mucho para él.

– No... –susurro, miro a su salvador con sus alas color morado teñidas de un rojo carmesí, se levantó con dificultad y se acercó, muchas piezas de metal se incrustaban en sus bellas alas–. ¿Por qué? –pregunto intentando quitarle algunas, el chico no alzo su vista del piso, por la posición en que quedó parecía crucificado, entonces...

Lo miro y sonrió... 

– ¿Ves? Soy un amigo grandioso –dijo en un débil susurro antes de caer inconsciente, el oji gris quedó en shock, muchos trabajadores llegaron para ayudar al chico a salir de ahí y llevarlo a la enfermería, Sergio se dejó caer de rodillas mirando el alboroto.

La culpa lo consumió y provoco que saladas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos ¿Hace cuanto que no lloraba? No lo sabía, pero por primera vez arrepintió de sus acciones.

* * *

– Baboso –llamo Yami, el de ojos morados alzo la vista–. Vamos a comer –ordeno.

– ¿Eh? ¿Me estas invitando a que te acompañe a comer? –pregunto sorprendido pero emocionado.

– No –y la emoción se fue, ahora el chico tenía un aura negativa a su alrededor–, te estoy invitando a comer, apúrate o me arrepentiré –indico, Shin se quedó sorprendido pero sin más accedió, si eso era un sueño... ¡Que nadie lo despertara! Antes de ir junto a la emo miro a su otro emo, este hablaba con su novia, parecía feliz y aquello solo pudo hacerlo sentir feliz.

– Nuestro pasado –susurro.

* * *

 **Esta vez tocamos dos temas sensibles como lo son la enfermedad de la bulimia, protagonizada por Shin y contada por Jin, y el suicidio, protagonizada por Sergio, pero siendo Shin su "Salvación"**

 **Los pasados de estos chicos es algo interesante, finalmente nunca les di trasfondo y eso que sus historias te dejan algo, ahora solo me queda un personaje para contar su historia la cual ya tengo, pero no he escrito. Pero bueno, en el siguiente capitulo tenemos.**

 **Nuestro pasado VI: El precio de una familia.**

 **Recordatorio: Yami come "odio" y "tristeza", al hacerlo conoce la historia de la persona.**


	29. Chapter 27: Nuestro pasado V

Los idiotas no tan idiotas.

– Este sitio apesta a cigarro –se quejó Shin haciendo un puchero, Julian se acercó y le apretó las mejillas haciéndolo ruborizarse, ese era una indirecta a que parecía un niño chiquito. Sergio miro a unas damas que bailaban en el tubo con una mueca, se acercó a la barra y pidió un wisky.

– ¡Ven, Sergio tiene todo el espíritu! –presumió Jin, los otros tres ladearon la cabeza arqueando una ceja, cualquiera diría que es un amargado con mal de amores.

– Como sea –susurro Alan acercándose a la barra.

...

Un par de horas ya habían pasado y los cinco ya tenían unas cuantas bebidas encima, Jin estaba besuqueándose con dos tipas ¿Las conocía? Probablemente no. Sergio simplemente se encontraba tarareando canciones de pocoyo mientras tomaba y era acosado por unas chicas. Shin... él estaba sobrio, el alcohol no le afectaba rápido y apenas bebió unos cinco vasitos de cerveza. Por otro lado Julian miraba divertido como Alan bailaba y cantaba la de "Bad Romance" parecía un completo idiota descerebrado, algo poco común en el joven que solía ser más serio.

– Es bueno que saque todo lo que retiene –comenta Shin acercándose asqueado de cómo su primo se caldea con las dos tipas.

– Eso sono tan tonto y a la vez tierno –menciono el de ojos cafés–. ¿Ya lo estas grabando?

– Obvio.

* * *

Los cinco venían con Julian cuidando a Alan para que no se fuera a acosar vagabundos y Shin cuidaba de su primo el cual quería coquetear con un poste de luz, Sergio aun parecía algo consiente a pesar de estar tan borracho como los otros dos.

– ¡Pero ya veras, cuando la cabeza de unicornio flotante se descuide iré a patearte el trasero! –exclamo el pelo gris.

– Alan... eso es un perro –murmuro Julian reteniendo una carcajada.

– ¿Eh? –el chico entrecerró los ojos–. A numa, si es cierto.

– Idiota –susurro Sergio mirando al piso.

– Oiga señorita ¿A qué horas pasas por el pan? Estas muy radiante esta noche –coqueteo el de ojos bicolor–. Yo si te doy y no consejos.

– Jin, eso es un semáforo –murmuro su primo al borde de la carcajada.

– Igual le doy –susurro lascivamente.

– A lo único que le darás esta noche será a tu cama –comento el oji morado llevándolo de las orejas pese a sus protestas. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con las dos jóvenes ángeles, Akane y Carmen, ambas se sorprendieron al ver la escena.

– ¿Están bien? –pregunto la oji verde, Sergio no aguanto más y se acercó a un arbusto a vomitar asqueando a las damas. Jin se soltó del agarre de su primo, aprovechando que este fue en ayuda de su amigo emo y se acercó a la castaña a quien le empezó a decir todo tipo de piropos, desde lo más tierno y romántico hasta cosas algo... más dieciocho, Julian se acercó algo molesto para separarlos descuidando al de pelo gris quien se dirigió a las escaleras.

– Oye –llamo Akane, el de cabello gris volteo rápidamente a verla, error fatal. Todos voltearon a verlos cuando la chica soltó un gritillo, Shin solo tomo una foto y entre Carmen y Julian fueron a ayudarlos.

* * *

El joven de pelo gris se levantó con una horrible resaca, miro a su alrededor y se alegró de no estar en un cuarto ajeno, virgen hasta el matrimonio baby... espera... ¿Desde cuando él pensaba así? Agito su cabeza tratando de quitarse esas ideas de la mente. Miro a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, en ella entro su buen amigo Julian el cual le sonrió con un plato de consomé en mano, el remedio mexicano para las pedas, recomendado por una trabajadora originaria de ese país.

– Buenos días Auroro –se burló, el chico le miro mal.

– Ja ja –murmuro irónico–. ¿Qué paso anoche? –pregunto mirando el platillo extraño, lo olio un poco extrañado.

– No quieres saber –murmuro el pelinegro, el chico estaba a punto de consumir el brebaje extraño cuando se detuvo por su simple pera tétrica frase.

– ¿Qué paso?

– Estuviste cantando y bailando en el bar con un gordito, de regreso a casa acosaste a un vago, un perro, un grupo de adolescentes fumados y a Sergio, el último ni bola te dio, cuando llegamos se armó una reacción cadena cuando este se vómito y eso provoco que terminaras encima de Akane violando sus pechos con tu cara –al terminar de explicar el rostro de Alan era todo un poema, primero fue sorpresa, luego desconcierto, luego asco y al final un rostro rojo, totalmente rojo–. Hay un video y fotos –le mostro lo mencionado, al acabar de mostrar todo paso lo que nunca se esperó, el chico comenzó a reírse cubriendo su rostro con una mano aun avergonzado. Por otro lado el chico estaba procesando las cosas, que idiota se vio, pero fue algo a su parecer divertido y logro ponerlo de buen humor, ya había olvidado la última vez que se sintió tan bien. Julian simplemente sonrió.

– Debo pedirle una disculpa –declaro algo apenado, se apresuró a tomar el brebaje y se dirigió donde pensó estaría la joven, cuando la localizo se acercó y la tomo del brazo exaltándola, cuando está lo reconoció su rostro se coloreo de un bonito rojo haciendo que él también se ruborizara.

– Este...

– Bueno...

– Yo...

– Lo siento.

– ¿Eh?

El chico soltó un suspiro aun con ese tono en sus mejillas–. Disculpa por lo que ocurrió anoche, no fue mi intención –susurro tímidamente, la joven lo miro unos momentos.

– Te perdonare si me haces un favor.

– Dime.

– Regálame una sonrisa –pidió la joven, Alan la miro sorprendido–. Una sincera –aclaro, el chico lo pensó un rato y finalmente una linda y algo boba sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

 _La primera de tantas._

* * *

El joven peli gris se encontraba dando un recorrido mientras silbaba alguna tonada típica de quince años, miro a los alrededores curioso y es entonces cuando le llega cierta información.

– Mandaran a gente de Gakuen Alice al edificio central para que consigan archivos de empleados –comentaban unos compañeros, el simplemente los escucho curioso, lo pensó por unos minutos y una idea cruzo su mente, se dirigió hacia la sala de computación, se acercó a la más grande y busco sus datos con el de sus compañeros, una leída rápida al suyo.

 _Sujeto #203 **Alan Hudson.**  
Alice: Rayos x (Controlado)  
Perfil: Manipulador, compatible con muchos alice, sabe pelear._

Hizo una mueca al leerlo, eso de nada de serviría. Por eso comenzó a modificar los datos colocados.

 _Sujeto #203 **Alan Hudson.**  
Alice: Rayos x (Controlado)  
Perfil: Manipulable, aprendiendo a luchar, dependiente de los Johnson._

Se dirigió a leer el del resto.

 _Sujeto #112 **Shin Johnson.**  
Alice: del ángel (Controlado)  
Perfil: Parece débil y dulce pero es un sádico; lucha cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Sujeto #113 **Jin Johnson.**  
Alice: del ángel. (Controlado)  
Perfil: Fuerte, competitivo y peligroso; lucha cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Sujeto #114 **Julian Matsumoto**  
Alice: Control mental (Controlado)  
Perfil: Manipulador._

 _Sujeto #114 **Sergio Aborosu.**  
Alice: Conversión de armas (Controlado)  
Perfil: Manipulable; peligroso; cuidados especiales; tendencias suicidas._

No le costó modificar los datos de Shin, Jin y con Sergio nada más quito detalles. El problema era Julian, difícilmente lo veía en el papel de alguien manipulable teniendo ese alice. Lo pensó por un momento y entonces una idea surgió en su mente.

 _Sujeto #112 **Shin Johnson.**  
Alice: del ángel (Proceso a controlar)  
Perfil: Débil; lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; manipulable._

 _Sujeto #113 **Jin Johnson.**  
Alice: del ángel. (Proceso a controlar)  
Perfil: Competitivo; lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; manipulable; fácil de engañar._

 _Sujeto #114 **Julian Matsumoto**  
Alice: Control mental (Proceso a controlar)  
Perfil: Manipulador pero es fácil engañarlo por su dependencia a los primos Johnson._

 _Sujeto #114 **Sergio Aborosu.**  
Alice: Conversión de armas (Controlado)  
Perfil: Manipulable; cuidados especiales; dependiente de Shin Johnson._

Se levantó y se ayudó de algunos muebles para llegar al ventilador, escucho como gente entraba a la sala para llevar los datos de los trabajadores, si sus cálculos no fallaban el director se vería interesado en los más débiles y en especial por sus alice, mientras todos estuvieran vinculados a los chicos ángeles.

* * *

– ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? –pregunto Jin quien cargaba a Alan mientras este miraba a la pared de la dirección de escuela superior, con su alice miraba como Persona y el director Yukihara hablaban.

– Este es nuestro pase de salida de ese infierno –le respondió analíticamente.

– ¿Qué pasara con Akane?

– Pos... tendré que avisarle, supongo –se colocó algo nervioso sacándole una risa al de ojos bicolor.

– Al menos tu hermana ya acabo con el tratamiento.

– Si –sonrió orgulloso, Elizabeth sabia una cosa, si se metía con su familia iba a quemarle el rancho. Los cinco eran capaces de reventarle el edificio desde el interior o simplemente lo que harán en ese momento.

Aliarse con el experimento Z.

* * *

– Chicos –llamo Alan al resto, ahora era diferente a como lo recordaban, era más alegre e hiperactivo, un completo idiota, pero era porque ya no se veía en la necesidad de ser serio–. Tengo noticias.

– ¿Ahora que Alan? –pregunto Jin levantándose de la cama para observarlo, estaba cansado de haberlo cargado ayer toda la tarde.

– Tres alumnos de Gakuen Alice vienen por nosotros –explico mirando a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

– Qué más da, es lo mismo aquí que en Gakuen Alice –gruño Sergio mirando al techo aburrido.

– No, no es lo mismo, allá seguro hay buena comida –murmuro Shin comiendo una dona, todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

– De todos modos, tu comes de todo –su primo lo vio acusatoriamente.

– ¿Qué opinan? Una nueva vida –pregunto Julian.

– No quiero ser tan obvio, pero me canse de la dictadura de Makeikusa –murmuro Alan pero luego hizo una señal de silencio, por la puerta entro Akane quien los miro fríamente.

– Ya saben la noticas ¿verdad? –pregunto seria, todos asintieron–, bueno, recuerden procurar destruirlas –todos asintieron de nuevo– y cuidado que quienes vienen son las Yukihara.

– ¿Yukihara? –pregunto Julia confundido.

– Son tres idiotas que se creen las mejores –mascullo Akane.

– No lo sé... –susurro mirando por la ventana, la pelinegra solo solto un suspiro.

– Como sea –salió de la habitación–, quiero hablar contigo –le advirtió al de pelo gris, quien sonrió nervioso.

– Entonces... –hablo Sergio cuando la chica se fue– te maltrata y aun así sigues con ella –miro al joven quien jugaba con sus manos.

– Ella no es mala... –murmuro mirando al piso de forma tímida, por lo menos cuando salían era mucho más dulce, ahora el parecía la pasiva.

– Lo es... todos lo somos –le recordó Julian mirando a la pared algo ido, eso hasta que sintió a alguien colgarse de él, miro a Jin quien sonreía ampliamente.

– Como sea, vamos a prepararnos, ya quiero conocerlas y pelear un poco con ellas –rio divertido.

– No las subestimes –le dijo su primo mirándolo aburrido.

– No lo hago, sé que son más fuertes que yo, pero quiero ver a donde llego –le explico, el resto asintió desinteresado a sus palabras.

– Yo igual –suspiro Julian levantándose. El peli gris se dirigió donde su pareja, cuando le encontró la abrazo por el cuello.

– Ten cuidado... –susurro algo temerosa, el chico se sintió un poco mal por dejarla, pero ya no quería esa vida, el deseaba poder gozar de la vida como un adolescente cualquiera.

– Tranquila, pase lo que pase siempre sabré cuidarme –murmuro volteándola y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, se separó con una sonrisa algo boba haciendo que ella riera–. Te amo~

* * *

El de pelo gris se despertó de su ensoñación al oír a su novia llamarlo, ella simplemente le miraba molesta porque la había estado ignorando.

– Al fin me haces caso –se quejó en un tono caprichoso.

– Es un idiota que esperabas –susurro Katherine mirándolos aburrida.

– Eres muy cruel –chillo el peli gris con lágrimas de cocodrilo y una sonrisa digna de un idiota con retraso mental.

– Como sea, te llego esto –le dio la carta, el joven la tomo y se emocionó al ver que era de sus amigos–. ¿Qué dice?

– La escribió Taiyo, dice que todos están bien y se la pasan chévere –ambos femeninas alzaron una ceja, no se imaginaban a la chica escribiendo "Chévere"–. Bueno, algo así. Dice que al fin Ruka-pyon y Natsuki-chan salen –ante la mención del último nombre la oji azul suelta un gruñido–. Las cosas parecen tranquilas.

– Bien por ellos –desvió la mirada aparentemente indiferente, el de pelo gris la tomo de una muñeca y la jalo para que se sentara en su regazo mientras la abrazaba con afecto, ella solo se ruborizo.

– Te amo~

– La última vez que lo dijiste en ese tono me dejaste...

– Esta vez no lo hare~ Lo prometo –susurro mirándola con ternura. Ella simplemente desvió la mirada como toda la Tsundere que es.


	30. Chapter 26: Nuestro pasado IV

El precio de una familia.

El pequeño niño de cabellera gris observo a su padre intentar darle de comer a su hermanita mientras miraba algunas cuentas, la rente estaba atrasada, ya les habían cortado el teléfono y el agua, no tenían gas y ya estaban los de la electricidad cortándoles el cuello. El pequeño se acercó tímidamente, su hermana de tan solo cinco años lo miro con frialdad haciendo que componga una mueca triste.

– Yo llevo a Katherine a la escuela –murmuro el joven, su padre le miro y asintió agradecido. Alan acaricio a su hermanita recién nacida y se dispuso a tomar la bolsa de su hermana pero ella se la arrebato y salió rápidamente de la casa.

– Ya se le pasara –le susurro el padre, Alan miro al piso y se apresuró a seguirla, lo que menos quería era que le pasara algo.

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en la parada para esperar el autobús, el joven enfoco la vista en unos personas que estaban a su lado cuchicheando, una de ellas comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas pero no encontró el objeto deseado, el joven enfoco la vista en el bolso de la mujer y en un suave susurro dijo:

– Tercera bolsa a la derecha –la mujer le miro curiosa y busco ahí, saco el pequeño USB del que hablaba con anterioridad.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto el hombre que la acompañaba mirando al niño, este se encogió de hombros, era una habilidad que siempre tuvo. Su hermana no dijo nada y miro en otra dirección, su mirada choco con la de un hombre que observaba a su hermano con curiosidad.

* * *

– ¿Academy alice? –pregunto el joven de pelo gris, esa mañana llegaron unos extraños sujetos a decirle sobre que tiene un alice, la información no pareció sorprenderle, el sabia sobre su habilidad y a usarla, era algo tonto pues simplemente tenia rayos x.

– Sí, ahí se encuentran más jóvenes con tu misma condición –explico el director de la sección superior de la academia pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

– No dejare que se lleven a mi hijo a ese sitio –respondió soltando un gruñido, el joven de pelo gris se quedó en silencio, él tampoco quería dejar a su padre y hermanas a la suerte.

– Señor, tendremos una pensión para usted si nos permite llevarnos al joven –explico el director inmutable, cualquiera se doblaba por dinero pero el hombre no parecía ceder, por otro lado Alan los miro interesados...

– Acepto –respondió el joven interrumpiendo en la práctica–, pero si me entero que ese dinero no llega a manos de mi padre hare que se arrepientan –amenazo con voz vacía, si de algo podía servir, incluso si se alejaba de aquellos quienes amaba, solo por sacarlos de su miseria...

Le vendería su alma al diablo.

– ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! –exclamo el pobre hombre notando como su hijo hacia sus maletas, hace poco perdió a su mujer, no quería perder a su primer hijo y menos a manos de esos sucios alice.

– Con ese dinero podremos pagar renta, servicios y una mejor educación para Kat –explico el joven tranquilamente, no quería hablar demasiado porque sabía que su padre llegaría a convencerlo de negarse.

– ¡Pero...!

– Además es una boca menos que alimentar –explico el chico encarándolo, la seriedad inundaba su mirada–, te prometo que siempre te enviare cartas o intentare comunicarme, pero necesito hacer esto, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te salen arrugas por estrés –bromeo sonriendo débilmente.

– Alan...

– Además, voy a recibir educación, cuando salga seré un exitoso abogado, o quizás chef, todavía no lo sé, apenas tengo nueve años.

Su padre bajo la mirada, también él sabía que era la mejor opción, por lo menos para sus hijos y aunque le pesara separar más a su frágil familia tenía que tomar aquel sacrificio de su hijo quien no quería irse, se notaba en su mirada melancólica.

* * *

– Wau Alan, eres muy listo –comento una compañera, el joven simplemente le enseño a realizar un simple ejercicio de divisiones.

– No es nada –susurro, uno de sus compañeros se acercó y le palmeo la espalda.

– Ey Alan, definitivamente tu deberías estar en primer lugar, aparte de listo humilde, no como otros –remarco lo último viendo a una niña que presumía a todos su perfecto diez en su examen.

– Creo que está en su derecho...

– Y aparte amable y serio –comento una chica soltando un suspiro, el de cabello gris simplemente miro en otra dirección aburrido.

– _Mientras mantenga promedio de ocho le darán una buena suma de dinero a mi padre_ –pensó mirando las blancas nubes que pasaban en el brillante cielo azul, para el eso era algo hermoso, intocable, envidiaba a las aves.

– Oye ¿No probaras para el programa de intercambio? –pregunto su compañero, el joven lo miro alzando una ceja–, es un concurso en el que los mejores promedios pueden irse a cualquier otro país a estudiar ya que hay muchos jóvenes en esta academia.

– No necesito alejarme de aquí –explico el joven tranquilamente–, solo quiero el dinero.

– Suenas como mis abuelos –le comento el joven aburrido, simplemente no había quien soportara la actitud cortante de Alan, era interesante un rato pero después te aburría–. Marie piensa irse a algún país en Asia, como Corea o Japón.

– No creo que Japón o Corea me puedan dar lo que recibo aquí –respondió el chico cortante desviando su mirada a la ventana nuevamente, su compañero suspiro irritado. En ese momento entro uno de los robots para entregar las cartas, cuando su nombre fue mencionado se acercó a tomar la carta.

 _"Buenas tardes Alan. Espero que te la estés pasando bien en la academia, por lo que veo no te va nada mal, eso es bueno, no podría esperar menos de mi hijo. Lamentablemente yo no tengo tan buenas noticias, la pequeña Valerie se ha estado enfermando seguido, los doctores dicen que es por falta de nutrientes pero yo no lo creo, cada vez la veo más débil... pero seguro que con un remedio de la señorita Cleo se le pasara, por favor cuídate mucho y espero recibir pronto una carta._

 _Att: Sr. Hudson."_

El pequeño miro desconcertado la información, se apresuró a ir con una compañera de clases la cual tenía el alice de premonición, cuando le pidió el favor la joven le tomo de la mano y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Muchas chicas miraban a la joven con algo de envidia sin saber la seriedad de la situación.

– Cuando cumpla diez tendrá una grave enfermedad que la va ir terminando poco a poco –explico brevemente la joven, al de cabello gris le empezó a sudar la frente mientras bajaba la mirada–, esto es a raíz de un virus que adquirió por la falta de leche materna, necesitan hacer una terapia antes de que cumpla los cinco si quieres que se pueda curar.

– ¿Sabes algo sobre esas operaciones?

– ¿Disculpa?

– Precio...

– Muy caras, pregúntale al maestro de biología, él te dará más detalles –le escribió en un papelito un nombre extraño que no supo descifrar, pero se imaginó que era el virus.

* * *

– Es estúpidamente caro –murmuro el chico con su mano hecho puño y aplastada en el teclado de la computadora portátil que poseía–. Ni siquiera el dinero que me dan aquí me alcanza para una mierda...

Miro al piso en una expresión furiosa y con fiereza golpeo el teclado cambiando y quitando paginas donde estaba, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y cuando volvió a ver la pantalla encontró algo interesante. Un trabajo de tiempo completo en una organización en el extranjero, lo pensó por unos momentos y dio click al link, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver la paga, le daban más en una semana que en un mes aquí. Algo dubitativo se dirigió al correo correspondiente y coloco un simple.

"Buenas tardes, estoy interesado en el anuncio de empleo"

Estuvo expectante a una respuesta y cuando llego se exalto, leyó aquel mensaje que le llego.

"– Me parece interesante que alguien de la Academy alice quiera trabajar y en especial siendo de America del norte"

"– Tengo cuestiones económicas que debo resolver"

"– Ah, siguen siendo igual de tacaños"

"– Si"

"– ¿Qué edad tienes?"

En ese momento se congelo, era verdad, apenas tenía once años ¿Cómo demonios contratarían a una criatura que apenas empieza la pubertad.

"– Muy chico ¿eh? Tranquilo, hemos tenido hasta niños de ocho años en nuestro poder"

Aquello le sorprendió ¿¡Tan jóvenes y trabajando!?

"– Tengo once"

"– Nombre, alice y clase"

"– Alan Hudson, alice de visión X, clase D-3"

"–Interesante, creo que solo te puedo ofrecer un empleo como guardia de seguridad"

Alan asintió, era el menos pagado pero seguía siendo mejor que lo que tenía ahora.

"– Acepto"

"– Perfecto, estos son los requisitos que necesitamos que cubras para venir a trabajar, primero que nada inscríbete al concurso de intercambios"

* * *

Todos notaron como repentinamente el de cabellos grises se ponía a estudiar día y noche sin descanso, ya no se distraía en clases y hasta la más mínima coma tomaba relevancia para él. Nadie entendía cual pudo ser la razón de su repentino cambio de opinión sobre el concurso de intercambio y las teorías conspiratorias no podían faltar.

"Seguro que se peleó con alguien y ahora quiere huir" "Tal vez encontró alguna riqueza en esa escuela" "Su padre está detrás de todo esto" "Aliens"

Pero sin importar cuanto se esforzaran nadie lograba que el chico hablara, tanto que supero a Marie en calificaciones quedando en primer lugar en todo, las personas se sorprendieron de ese gran cambio en el joven ¿Cuál era su razón para querer alcanzar la perfección cuando antes todo le valía? Probablemente la misma razón que lo llevo a ese sitio: El dinero.

* * *

– Felicidades joven Hudson, fue uno de los diez elegidos para el programa de intercambio a Japón –al de cabello gris le pareció la mejor notica del mundo–. Aunque esto significa que ya no tendremos que darle una pensión a su familia.

– Si, si, no importa ¿Cuándo me voy? –el director se sorprendió ante su actitud, pero sin más le dijo que se iría dentro de una semana a las primera hora, Alan estaba impaciente, quería ir juntando ese dinero para pagar el tratamiento de su hermana y en cuanto ella se curara él se olvidaría de todos esos asuntos.

* * *

– Así termine aquí –explico el joven a su nuevo amigo, el pelinegro que lo acompañaba estaba sorprendido ante lo dicho antes.

– Ya veo... eres un increíble hermano...

– Si, bueno, igual no entiendo porque Katherine me odia, pero sé que algún día me perdonara lo que sea que hice –miro al techo pensativo–. Bueno, te dejo Jul, tengo que hacer guardia –explico levantándose, en esa ocasión les toco trabajar juntos sonsacándole información a un político por lo que se dieron el tiempo para hablar, hace tres meses que se conocían y ambos actualmente tenia quince años.

– Ah, claro, nos vemos Alan –se despidió el joven, cerro los ojos y se levantó, giro la vista y forma una fría sonrisa–. ¿Ahora si hablaras? –pregunto a aquel hombre que asintió débilmente.

* * *

El joven de cabellera gris se encontraba caminando directo a su puesto cuando escucho un ruido extraño, miro al techo y noto como se fragmentaba, dando un paso atrás dejo que este se destruyera y algo cayera, miro hacia arriba notando esa cabellera castaña.

– Ah, las Yukihara, que interesantes tipas –comento el chico algo indiferente, miro el cuerpo que se estrelló en el piso y se dio cuenta que era una joven de cabellera negra con unas bonitos ojos azules.

– Mikan siete, Akane uno –la joven le saco la lengua y se alejó con un USB en manos, la oji azul gruño furiosa y golpeo el piso con su puño.

– Maldita –se quejó llevando sus manos a su cabeza, acción que fue interrumpida por una presencia frente a ella, quito sus manos y noto como un joven le extendía la mano, este simplemente le mostraba una expresión indiferente, algo apenada la tomo sintiendo un pequeño revoltijo en el estómago.

– ¿Estas bien? –cuestiono aburrido.

– E... este, si –bajo la mirada avergonzada, el joven asintió y dio media vuelta para irse, en ese momento la pelinegra reacciono–. ¡Espera! –pidió, Alan detuvo su andar y la miro de reojo–. ¿C... cuál es tu nombre?

El de cabellos grises la miraba sin poner alguna expresión, aquello la puso algo nerviosa por lo cual comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el joven–. Alan, Hudson Alan.

– ¿Uh? –lo miro dudosa, cuando reacciono asintió–. Soy Akane Makeikusa –al decir su nombre el chico la miro interesado y luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

– Así que la hija adoptiva de Makeikusa-sama –murmuro, ella asintió ruborizada–. Realmente no me esperaba que usara ropa interior blanca –comento, la joven parpadeo confundida por lo que su acompañante tuvo que señalar con su dedo índice hacia su falda y luego hacia sus pechos; efectivamente, la falda estaba algo alzada de un costado y su blusa algo chueca por culpa de la caída, la joven se puso completamente roja y se arregló rápidamente las prendas.

– ¡Pervertido! –exclamo avergonzada, el joven soltó una suave risa poniéndola aún más roja, como si eso fuera posible.

– Bueno señorita Makeikusa, un gusto en conocerla –se alejó de la chica dejándola con su pequeño y frágil corazoncito latiendo.

* * *

El joven se estiro caminando a su habitación, el día estuvo algo pesado pues muchos de los contrincantes de la compañía intentaron sabotear sus planes, todos sabían que solo tenían una amenaza o más bien nueve, todas con nombres y apellidos. Cuando paso a un lado de la enfermería choco con alguien por andar algo distraída.

– Ten cuidado por donde caminas –le dijo aquella persona, el frunció el ceño.

– Tu deberías fijarte –le reto, ambos se miraron, el par de ojos color grises chocaron, en eso alguien sale desde atrás del pelinegro.

– Alan, hola, un gusto en verte –comento aquel oji morado, el de cabellos grises saludo con la mano.

– _¿Qué acaso este tipo conoce a todo el mundo?_ –pensó Sergio mirando al mayor quien se posó a su lado.

– Me entere que tuviste un accidente, lamento si no pude venir a verte –converso Alan pasando de lo anterior.

– Ah eso, no fue nada –le respondió el pequeño Mrs Sonrisas.

– Te clavaste fierros en tus alas –susurro el otro pelinegro algo culpable.

– Por cierto, no los he presentado; Alan, él es Sergio Aborosu, Sergio, Alan Hudson –les menciono, ambos se observaron y lentamente estrecharon la mano–. _Panda de asociales._

– Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu primo? –pregunto el de pelo gris.

– Ya llego por quien lloraban –todos voltearon a ver al joven de ojos bicolor quien traía abrazando de los hombros al manipulador.

– Hola –saludo Julian tranquilamente, los cinco se vieron hasta que una idea surco en la mente de Jin.

– ¡VAMONOS DE PUTAS!


	31. Chapter 28: ¿¡Volvio?

**Hola a todos, tengo que dar el anuncio, una triste noticia, ya se imaginaran, esta historia esta apunto de acabar y con esto, mi tiempo de labor en el fandom, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya, seguiré aquí, leyendo las de algunos de ustedes. Pero dejando de lado que me estoy poniendo sentimental, no crean que termina de la noche a la mañana, aun faltan capítulos, pero ya estamos en el punto final, y se darán cuenta en el siguiente capitulo. Por mientras disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

 **¿¡Volvió!?**

La banda de asesinos se levantó de mal humor, eran las tres de la mañana y había un alboroto a su alrededor... esperen... ¿Qué hacían todos acostados en medio del castillo del arcángel con todos los guardias alrededor? Todos observaron curiosos a su reina, quien sonreía apenada.

– Perdón que los tenga que despertar a estas horas... y que los traje sin su consentimiento, pero realmente los necesitaba y sé que si iba personalmente sus parejas no los dejarían –todos se estiraron mientras bostezaban, se levantaron y se encaminaron a la reina, menos Shiro que le daba igual si estaba el mismísimo creador, si no dormía sus ocho horas de requerimiento, no se iba a levantar.

– ¿Qué paso Reina? –pregunto Yami estirando sus brazos – ignore que Shiro es un dormilón –la mujer rio nerviosa.

– Nos llegó una declaración de guerra –miro de reojo a Kuro, todos igual, ya la pequeña se los había contado– y quisiera que me acompañaran a hablar con el demonio, pero probablemente me tienda una trampa... así que, me siento más segura con ustedes.

– Cuente con nosotros, Sora –Natsuki hizo su acto de lidersgo, miro a la mencionada quien solo alzo el pulgar y saco unos Walkie-Takies– y que con ellos –señalo a los demás guardias.

– Cuidaran del castillo en mi ausencia –aclaro– bueno, antes de partir y como gesto de disculpa quiero invitarles el desayuno –todos asintieron–, íbamos a comer costillas y...

– ¿Qué estamos esperando? –pregunto el albino parado a lado de la puerta, ya vestido y todo.

– ¿De donde sacaste la ropa? –pregunto Kuro sorprendida, el albino se superó a sí mismo.

– Tenemos nuestra ropa aquí ¿recuerdan? –Señalo un baúl, tenían sus cosas ahí para cuando se quedaban en misiones.

– Cuando se trata de costillas, hace hasta lo imposible –le susurra Taiyo a la novia del lobito.

– Ni lo digas –suspiro dirigiéndose por sus ropas.

* * *

Todos iban al lugar volando, al llegar a la barrera que separa ambos reinos, Isabela con su cetro la toco y esta se abrió dejando a los chicos pasar, en el caso de Shiro y Orenji, ambos debieron saltar de árbol en árbol hasta el más alto y de ese modo cruzar. Al llegar se encontraron con una ciudad desierta, los edificios eran altos y al ser apenas de madrugada, daba un ambiente bastante tétrico, comenzaron a caminar con Yami, Hikari, Natsuki, Mikan, Shiro y Orenji delante, la reina en medio y las demás atrás. Todos llevaban sus armas, preparados por si tenían que defenderse. Su camino continuo en silencio hasta llegar a un castillo, parecido al de los villanos en cuentos de hadas, una ambientación bastante tétrica, todos se adentraron bastante tensos, todo podía pasar dentro de ese simple espacio.

– Orenji y yo nos quedaremos acá –hablo Sora en susurros, su vestimenta era una blusa apretada sin mangas y negra, una chaqueta sin mangas y unos shorts, ambos azul rey, unas mallas de red negras y botas azules, un cinturón con diferentes tipos de pistolas, un collas de un corazón roto y aretes a juego, sus alas eran azul rey con negras–, por si las mosca, en caso de que nos necesiten tenemos estos –mostro los walkie-talkies les dio uno a cada uno menos a la reina.

– Tengan cuidado –pidio Orenji de forma seria, mirando de reojo a unos guardias que los veian con malicia.

– Ustedes igual tengan cuidado, no jueguen con fuego... –les dijo Natsuki dando media vuelta, mirando a la puerta que daba al salón del trono– pero ya saben qué hacer si se encuentran con chicos malos –volteo con una sonrisa maligna, sus ojos estaban rojos, casi al instante volvieron a la normalidad.

Una vez entraron, Isabela fue al frente, todos vieron un trono de oro con almohadones rojo oscuro, en este un hombre de ojos rojos y pelo negro algo largo y atado en una pequeña coleta, igual tenía algo de barba, este sonreía divertido, viendo a la reina.

– ¿No puedes venir sin toda la guardería? –pregunto burlón.

– Si no supiera que tú igual tienes a tú "guardería" –hizo comillas con las manos– escondida, no los hubiera traído, yo no soy tan cobarde como tú –el hombre se levantó y se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa, la diferencia de estaturas era notoria, le ganaba por una cabeza–. He aprendido, que la altura no tiene nada que ver, algunas pueden ser muy bajas y aun así dar una imagen que imponga respeto –comento de forma pensativa, el hombre rio escandalosamente.

– Muy buena Isabela, muy buena, me sorprende que no hayas traído a ese sirviente tuyo –Isabela cerró los ojos, apretó un poco el agarre en su cetro.

– Yefri no es un sirviente, es mi mayordomo... más que eso, es mi compañero, confidente y amigo, puedes decir lo que quieras de mi... pero –abrió sus ojos, tenían algo de oscuridad en ellos–, te prohíbo insultarlo a él... Blake –Yami la vio atenta con los ojos abiertos.

– Interesante –murmuro, Hikari la vio extrañada.

– No te conocía esa faceta –comento burlon, la tomo de la barbilla por lo que Yami estuvo a punto de alzar una de sus armas, pero Natsuki la detuvo–, me sorprende ver esa... oscuridad en usted, reina de la pureza –ella le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No es mi estilo –apreto los puños–, pero te puedes ir mucho a la mierda –golpep el rostro del hombre y luego propino un rodillazo en su estomago sacandole todo el aire. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante eso.

– Dime que lo grabaste –le murmuro la castaña a Nathali, que tenía una cámara, esta asintió, pero ambas recibieron un zape de Hikari y Taiyo.

– Bastar...

– Nací de una flor ¿Qué quieres que diga? –interrumpio la reina, una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios–. Oh perdón, no es éticamente correcto, mis disculpas –dio una reverencia, todos los chicos ángeles, Shiro y Kuro le aplaudieron. Blake saco una espada de detrás de su trono y se acercó a atacar, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por la katana de Hikari, quien solo lo empujo.

– No vayamos a los golpes, seamos civilizados –dijo tranquilamente, eso hasta sentio un cuchillo rozarle la mejilla haciendo un corte, todos observaron a Natsuko salir desde atrás de una columna.

– Ya tardaban –admitió el demonio mirándolo de reojo, todos observaron como los demás diablos especiales salían desde detrás de las columnas, incluso a Shiroi.

– Dije que seamos civilizados –se quejó la rubia, suspiro limpiando la sangre que brotaba de ella con un pañuelo–, nadie me escucha...

– Bienvenida a mi mundo –menciono el albino sacado las garras–, pero vamos, a la mierda lo civilizado.

– Kuro –la chica se tensó al oír su nombre salir de los labios de ese hombre–. Ven por favor –pidio, esta dudo en hacerlo, pero finalmente accedió bajo la mirada de todos en especial de si novio que no dudaria en atacar–. ¿Realmente quieres esto? –pregunto en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar–. Sé que eres una chica tranquila y si nos apoyas, todos traeremos la paz a este mundo... al fin quitaremos a esos ángeles que solo hacen lo que según ellos es "correcto", siempre han sido eso ¿Por qué inicio la guerra? Porque los ángeles no querían tener independencia de los ideales del "Creador", creían que su palabra era absoluta y mira como esta todo –señalo una ventana donde se apreciaba la destrucción de la ciudad, Kuro solo observo intranquila–, ellos solo quieren beneficiarse a sí mismos, no piensan en otros como tanto dicen, nuestro demonio lo dijo "Vivir en un mundo sin estas reglas estúpidas"

– Cállate –le interrumpió la joven saliendo de su burbuja aun mirando aun la ventana–. No hables como si superas la verdad absoluta, no todos son así... Elizabeth pensaba en el bien de todos por igual –Blake iba a decir algo–. ¡Cállate! Tú solo piensas en ti, ni siquiera en ellos que son tus aliados –apunto a los diablos sin mirarlos–, no uses los ideales de Elizabeth de mala manera.

– ¿No que la odiaban?

– La encerraron por años, solo por intentar seguir sus propias ideas, por querer un mundo más libre para todos, un mundo donde todos fueran iguales, aun cuando ella era tan poderosa nunca quiso iniciar una guerra, me enferma saber que te aprovechas de sus buenas intenciones solo para tú gusto –lo miro, con expresión neutra–, además... tus malditos diablos son los lame botas aquí –frunció el ceño– siguiéndote como perros falderos, haciendo todos tus pinches caprichos –se acercó a él, comenzando a regañarlo, el retrocedió nervioso–. En cambio, todos los ángeles que conozco hacen las cosas como se les venga en gana, teniendo su propia forma de ver las cosas, con sus propias metas e ideas ¡Es más! Ni siquiera quieren seguir sus puestos y ¡No se les obligara! –todos observaron perplejos la escena–. En cambio aquí uno te dice "Pero no quiero..." y tú seguramente les grites y trates como basura ¿¡Qué no te da pena!? –este choco con su trono quedando sentado, la pequeña se le acerco y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, manos en la cintura y esas miradas que te da tú mamá en casa después de la junta con tus profesores–. ¡Debes ser más maduro y resolver tus problemas solo!

– P-pero.

– ¡Nada de peros, aprende a ser hombre, seguramente Nathali tienes más pelotas que tu!

– ¡OH! –exclamaron Natsuki y Mikan burlonamente.

– ¡Turn Down for What!

– Yo.. –balbuceo como perrito regañado, pero al instante reacciono–. ¿¡Pero quien te has creido, tenme más respeto niña!?

– ¿Por qué debería?

– Porque yo... soy tu padre

– ¡NO~!

– ¿Mikan, porque gritas? Si ya lo sabíamos... además se lo dijeron a Kuro –pregunto Natsuki confundida.

– Quería hacerlo más dramático –dijo sonriente, mientras tanto la oji rojo se cruzaba de brazos soltando un bufido.

– Tu no eres mi padre, solo eres un puto violador de niñitas indefensas.

– ¡Esperate! yo no viole a nadie, si, engañe a tu madre para acostarme con ella... ¡Pero no la viole!

– ¡Es casi lo mismo! –ambos comenzaron a discutir como niños chiquitos; el resto solo observaba, los diablos perplejos y los ángeles divertidos, incluida Isabela, la cual veía algo burlona a Blake.

– ¡Basta, ya me hartaste! –coloco su espada en el cuello de la chica quien se exalto–. ¡Me da igual que seas de mi propia sangre, todo traidor merece la muerte! –sintió como alguien se abalanzo contra él, vio los ojos azules de Shiro y como este le mostraba los colmillos, se había terminado de transformar en lobo–. ¡SHIROI! –la albina igual se transformó en lobo y se lanzó contra Shiro, ambos comenzaron a pelear, tal cual animales salvajes.

Todos observaban la pelea algo contrariados, Hikaru se acercó dispuesto a terminar lo que empezaron pero su contraparte bloqueo su paso, ambos se vieron unos segundos hasta que este con una sonrisa formo su katana, lanzándose a atacar, la rubia solo lo imito.

– Ya que estamos –murmuro Nathaniel, formo su hacha y comenzó a atacar a Nathali, quien imito sus acciones. Casi al instante comenzo la lucha de todos contra todos, contraparte con contraparte, menos Kotaro y Mizuki, quienes no tenían a sus contrapartes en el lugar, pero ambos junto al Demonio atacaron a la reina, que igual formo su espada, dispuesta a pelear si era necesario.

– ¡Sora, Orenji! –llamo Natsuki por el Walkie-Talkie–. ¡Muevan sus traseros, los necesitamos aquí! –a duras penas esquivo un cuchillo de su contraparte, este aterrizo frente a ella–. Joder –mascullo mirándolo, este le sonreía de forma escalofriante–. Así que... ese es tu lado malo ¿eh?

– No... esto es mi faceta seria –se comenzó a reír.

– No... entonces no quiero conocer la malvada –murmuro.

– Veamos cómo te portas –la miro con un deje de maldad.

– Y yo que me quejaba de Nijuu... ¡Cierto!, pero que idiota –se golpeó la frente–. **Somos muy idiotas ¿verdad, Natsuki?** –comenzó a hablar esa voz de ultratumba, quito su mano de su cara, uno de sus ojos estaba rojo– y que lo digas Nijuu –ambas sonrieron–. **Vamos a patearle el trasero a esta escoria**

– Ya estamos... –iba a decir Sora, los dos recien llegados se quedaron en blanco al entrar y ver a todos peleando–. ¿What?

– La Reina –el tigrito apunto a la mujer, que combatía a los tres a la vez, ambos se vieron, Sora corrió hasta ellos y comenzó a volar, sacando una pistola de su cinturón, comenzó a disparar hacia Mizuki.

– ¡Shiro me agradecera si te mato! –grito al verlo agarrarse su brazo, zona donde recibió el impacto. Orenji la imito corriendo a donde Kotaro, se transformó en tigre y dio un salto, logrando derribar al diablo, ambos cayeron al piso, el tigre sobre el diablo.

 **[Escuchen, Discord [The Original!] by Eurobeat Brony]**

Mientras tanto Shiro y Shiroi comenzaron a dar vueltas, analizándose como si fueran leones, la lobita se abalanzó contra su contraparte, mordiéndolo en el proceso, este reacciono del mismo modo, tirándola al piso y poniéndose encima, comenzando igual a morderla.

– Grrrrrrrrr ( **No dejare que me ganes)** –le gruño Shiro.

– ¿Grrrr grrrr? **(¿Quién dijo que yo sí?)** –la hembra imito la acción de su contrincante, lo empujo y ahora ella se colocó encima–. Grrrr grrr ( **Veamos quien gana, lobito feroz)** –este la miro con frialdad.

– ¡GRRRRR GRRRRR! **(¡Solo Natsuki puede llamarme así!)** –le grito aventándola unos cuantos metros, logrando que esta chocara contra una pared y quedara algo aturdida.

Kuro miraba a Kuroi con el ceño fruncido, el varon tenía un par de bombas en sus manos, pero la diablita no iba permitir que ese le hiciera daño. Kuroi le aventó las armas, ella las tomo y las lanzo a la pared, al instante estas explotaron, se acercó volando a él de forma rápida y lo aventó hasta afuera, tirándolo al piso y comenzando a darle puñetazos los cuales aduras penas bloqueaba, logro darle una patada a su estómago que la avento contra la pared, ella rápidamente se recuperó y se acercó dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

 _DISCORD~ DISCORD~_

Yami se acercó a Kurai rápidamente, comenzando a dispararle, este las esquivaba a duras penas, no era bueno peleando, y desgraciadamente su contraparte era todo lo contrario.

– ¡Espera! –pidió, sin ser escuchado, solo le quedo salir corriendo, intentando esquivar a su psicópata contraparte _–. Necesito ayuda_ –pensó mirando un poco atrás.

 _I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear  
Someone else is pulling at the strings  
Something terrible is going down through the entire town  
Wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

 _I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name, the one behind it all..._

Las katanas de ambos rubio chocaron nuevamente produciendo un sonido que hizo eco, se veían con rivalidad, digamos que a Hikaru no le gusta perder y sabemos que a Hikari le gusta ser perfecta. La rubia dio un salto, con ayuda de sus alas voló un poco y aterrizo atrás de Hikaru, este se volteo recibiendo un corte en la mejilla, más profundo que el que se le había hecho a la rubia anteriormente, el gruño apretando la herida sacandole una sonrisa satisfecha a su enemiga, el intento hacer lo mismo pero la rubia voló hasta el techo, él la siguió, comenzando su batalla en los aires.

 _Discord, I'm howling' at the moon  
And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away? _

Mun miraba a su contraparte algo nerviosa, le daba cosa tener que golpearlo, pero era eso o dejarse vencer y no optaba por la segunda, dejo que el la atacara primero, le dio un latigazo en la pierna, si no fuese porque estaban volando la chica hubiese caído al piso, sintió las descargas eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo.

– _Duele más que experimenten contigo_ –penso, dejo su tension y dolor a un lado y le dio latigazo en la espalda, este se quejó por lo bajo, volvió a intentarlo, pero el tomo el látigo con su mano, dejándola sorprendida, noto como fue rodeado de un campo de energía azul claro–. Mierda...

 _I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go  
Now the world is being torn apart  
A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,  
What a terrifying work of art!_

Taiyo estaba escondida buscando a su contraparte, quien igual le buscaba, al verlo preparo cinco flechas, a las cinco les encendió fuego en la punta y le disparo, quedando todas a su alrededor formando un circulo, el chico se iba a burlar pero un circulo de fuego amarillo lo dejo encerrado, el joven solo chasqueo la lengua. Taiyo comenzó a disparar al centro.

 _I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name, the one behind it all..._

Orenji huía de Kotaro quien lo seguía con su motosierra, el solo daba vueltas intentando marearlo, estrategia que empeza a dar frutos, corría tan rápido como para no ser alcanzado, de algo sirvió vivir con Yami de niños y cruzar caminos minados.

 _Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon  
And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?_

De Mikan y Mike no se podía decir mucho, la castaña solo le lanzaba bolas de agua y fuego, no quería pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pues llevaba bastante desventaja a su oponente en ese aspecto, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber flojeado en las clases de Shiro.

 _Discord, are we your prey alone,  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it anymore  
So take your tyranny away!_

Nathali corría por la pared, huyendo de Nathaniel, quien la seguía del mismo modo, ella lanzaba de vez en cuando algunas bolas de energía, mientras que el a duras penas las esquivaba, igual intentaba imitarla, pero ella las bloqueaba con su alice de barrera, el joven molesto comenzó a correr más rápido, pero la chica se dejo caer y cuando estuvo a punto de chocar, con sus alas se impulsó volando hacia él.

Sora tenia ventaja, pues el arma de Mizuki era un arma de corto alcance, en cambio ella era lo contrario, pese a eso usaba su alice elemental para intentar vencerlo, le lanzaba bolas de agua, solo para distraerlo. Mientras seguía disparando.

– En el ojo, en el ojo –pidió, pero la bala se desvió a la oreja–. Casi –chasqueo la lengua.

Natsuki y Nijuu usaban sus fuerzas para vencer a Natsuko y... Nii, el joven igual tenía su ojo rojo, solo que el color era más pálido en comparación con el de Nijuu.

 ** _– Peleare con Nii, acércate a esa escoria_** –le dijo mentalmente, la chica asintió y se acercó–. ¡ ** _Tomalo de la cabeza!_** –ordeno, su hermana obedeció y lo tomo desde su frente a la parte trasera, ambos sintieron una especie de vacío y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero sin más prefirió seguir peleando.

En un espacio en negro, estaban los dos con la misma apariencia de sus compañeros, a excepción de los ojos. La chica sonrió con maldad. Se acercó al chico quien retrocedió, en sus manos se formaron un par de aros de fuego dejando a su contraparte asombrado.

– **Obtuve los poderes de Natsuki... ahora prepárate maldita escoria** –rio de forma escandalosa y sádica.

 _Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon  
And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?_

Isabela luchaba con Blake, lejos de lo que pudieron pensar la reina no era nada debil e inutil, llevaba bastante ventaja de su enemigo y eso que tenía a toda la guardia de diablos atrás de ella, dio una vuelta rebanando las cabezas de algunos guardias muy a su pesar. Pero detuvo su ataque cuando sintio que sus musculos se tensaban, cerro los ojos tratando de quitarse esa debilidad y seguir peleando.

 _Discord, are we your prey alone,  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? _

Oyó un relinchido y al alzar la vista, vio a Yefri montado en Susi sonriéndole, ella devolvió la sonrisa, tras el salió toda la guardia de ángeles, miro a Blake sonriente dejandolo confundido.

 _Discord, we won't take it anymore  
So take your tyranny away!_

– _Toma tu reinado ya... que pronto atacaremos_ –le dijo, su espada adquirió un tono brillante, todos comenzaron a pelear, incluido Yefri quien saco de su espalda un cuchillo.

– Si crees que me vencerás, estas muy equivocada ¡Isabela! –grito, entonces fue que dos guardias tomaron a la reina por los hombros inmovilizándola. Ella simplemente cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos los dos guardias explotaron dejando a todos shockeados.

– Si crees que me rendire estas muy equivocado, si pude encerrarla a ella puedo destruirte a ti –advirtio con veneno en la voz.

– Si crees que te dejare tomar mi puesto... –todos menos Blake voltearon a ver con sorpresa a la figura tras el Demonio– estas muy equivocado. Porque aquí, la única y verdadera demonio –Isabela sonrió satisfecha, paso de largo a Blake y se posó a lado de esa persona, quien tenía el cabello corto y negro, ojos café rojizos y unas grandes alas de demonio negras, con enormes cuernos del mismo color y cola roja–. ¡SOY YO! –ambas alzaron sus espadas, apuntando a Blake, quien se volteo a ver a la única e irremplazable.

– ¡Elizabeth! –grito Mikan en shock, todos estaban iguales–. ¿¡VOLVIO!?

* * *

 **Nivi Shina:** Jaja, estamos igual, pese a eso, yo si puedo entender a Diana, pero si te lo explico te voy a spoilear, así que mejor espérate dos capítulos xD, igual de las demás, pero como les dije, todos pagan sus crímenes (No las matare... tal vez). Igual me acorde de todo lo que sufrieron estos chicos y me dio cosita, pobeshitos. Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n

 **MitsukyAnime:** Lo se, se nota que es buena actriz, fuera de cámaras es más fría que cubo de hielo en el polo norte. En realidad Diana no tendrá pareja, pero no estaba en mis planes matarla, aunque se me ocurrió una idea para un final, pero mejor no te sigo contando que te hago spoiler (Putah, cuando inventas una historia y quieres contarla pero no puedes) Es que Natsume aprendió el arte de predecir las estupideces de sus amigos x'D, adoro a ese wey (Cuando no se pone de mamón) Tranquila, pronto tendremos AoixHotaru -w-, en realidad ya tengo futuro para esta parejita :3. Que la sacerdotisa del mal (Yami) te acompañe en tu camino al placer de molestar.

 **Tsukishiro Ame : **Gracias, me alagas, realmente cuando leo que mi historia (ESTA BASURA) es la favorita de alguien, me emociono y siento importante, créanme, si ustedes no dejaran review no me esforzaría como lo hago (Aun no supero lo de Dora, mis neuronas siguen disfuncionales... o mira, una mariposa /Señalo una paloma negra/), Las adoro. [Inserte corazón porque el puto de Fanfiction no me deja colocarlo]

 **En estos momentos me encuentro de la mierda, me dio calentura, gripa y ando en mis días, créanme me quiero pegar un tiro, pero bueno, debo ser fuerte... si no Yami me pega, bueno esta dama se retira, tiene que seguir jugando El réquiem de Clo..., DIGO, DIGO, haciendo tarea n.ñU, bye bye**


	32. Chapter 29: Guerra

**Hola chicas... dudo que algún chico este en este fandub... pero si lo hay igual hola chicos. Aunque esta historia la podrían leer chicos igual, no es un romance como tal. Como sea, ME SIGO MURIENDO POR LA GRIPE :D**

 **Disfruten su salud TwT**

* * *

Todos quedaron viendo sorprendidos a la mujer, esta sonreía divertida–. Siempre causo esa reacción –dijo con tono arrogante, los chicos se dejaron caer para atrás– ¡Vamos inútiles! Noqueen a esos diablillos de pacotilla, nosotras nos encargamos de esta escoria.

– Por favor y gracias por su amabilidad chicos ¿no? Bueno que le den –se quejó Mikan regresando a su pelea con Mike, todos comenzaron a imitarla.

– ¿¡Tu!? ¡Creí que estabas muerta! –grito sorprendido el demonio a su antecesora.

– No, estaba cuidando una estúpida flor –dijo cruzando sus brazos, sin soltar su espada.

– Te recuero que esa estúpida flor te permitió vivir –Isabela la miro cansada, todas las semanas iba a verla y esta vivía quejándose de la flor, se notaba que cuando el siguiente Arcángel naciera este sería un desmadre.

– Ni que los necesitara –se quejó la mujer volteando la mirada.

– ¿Te recuerdo que ellos –apunto a los chicos– te iban a matar?

– ¡Cállate! –grito encarándola–. ¡Si no fuese por esos niños de pacotilla hubiese completado mi venganza! –le reclamo alzando su espada, la cual empezó a obtener un aura roja.

– Te recuerdo que si no fuese por ellos te hubieras consumido en el infierno –le reclamo el arcángel imitando sus acciones, de su espada salió un aura azul.

– Te recuerdo que no iba a matar a los ángeles, solo iba a buscar separar las barreras que TU no querías quitar –movió su espada en un semicírculo encima de ella, luego con esta apunto a Isabela.

– Te recuerdo que Blake igual controlaba la barrera –la rubia igual formo el semicírculo encima de ella–. ¡Además! Experimentaste con mis ángeles especiales y con otros humanos –la apunto del mismo modo, ambas espadas formaron una X.

– Te recuerdo que YO NO experimentaba... mis hombre lo hacían –dijo mirando a otro lado, ambas espadas empezaron a adquirir un brillo morado.

– Te recuerdo que TU se los ordenabas –ambas movieron las espadas a sus costados, apuntando a Blake, una pegada de la otra.

– Te recuerdo que estaba traumada ¿y de quien es la culpa?

– ¡Del creador y el primer arcángel! ¡Estamos a más de diez mil generaciones desde eso! –de ambas espadas empezó a salir una bola de energía morada y brillante.

– Espera... –el ataque se quedó congelado ante las palabras de la pelinegra–. ¿Tan vieja estoy? –ladeo la cabeza, el ataque se disparó a lo que Blake salió huyendo y volando por toda la sala, pasando incluso en medio de la pelea de guardia ángeles y diablos, matando algunos de los suyos.

– Pues... –la reina cubrió su boca con su mano evitando decir un "Si".

– ¡Ah si!... pues... pues –miro a todos lados buscando un argumento, atrás de ella pasaba Blake aun siendo perseguido por la bola morada de energía–. ¡Ah si! ¡Pues al menos no me enamore de mi mayordomo!

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamo el arcángel, todos pararon de pelear para observar a las dos mujeres discutir, ignorando que Blake aun huía del ataque–. ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? –grito ruborizándose un poco.

– Estuve en el infierno por más de diez milenios, experimentaba con humanos, asesine a una niña con pinta de loli, le saque un ojo a mi propia creación y casi mato a todos... ¿y me preguntas si estoy loca? –todos se miraron... era una lógica aplastante.

– ¿Cómo esta pudo ser una amenaza? –murmuro Isabela cubriendo sus ojos con su mano.

– ¡Quema, quema, esto quema! –grito Blake cuando la bola lo alcanzo, todos observaban aburridos como se desintegraba poco a poco–. ¡Me vengare!

– Que mal, quería llevarle un brazo de recuerdo a Ruka-pyon –se lamento Natsuki mirando las cenizas en el piso–, bueno, aún tengo a Natsuko –dijo agarrándolo de un brazo–. A ver, si los cortamos desde aquí...

* * *

– Veamos, tu estas muy feo, tu muy chaparro, tu no das miedo, tu peor, pareces payaso –le dijo Elizabeth a un guardia.

– Pero soy un payaso –respondió el guardia que tenía el pelo esponjado y naranja, estaba maquillado, con una gran nariz roja y usaba grandes zapatos, apretó su nariz y esta provoco un chillido–. A nadie le gustan los payasos –bajo la mirada.

– Recuerden lanzarlo a la basura –le murmuro el demonio a Yami, quien anotaba sus indicaciones.

Se ve como el payaso sale volando por la ventana y cae a la basura, luego como el camión lo recoge, luego como lo deja en el basurero bajo el mar y como alguien quita un tapón que hace que el agua se vaya con todo y basura... ah igual con los desechos.

– Tú me agradas –apunto a un chico que miraba serio desde la pared rota–. Serás el nuevo demonio –el chico la vio sorprendido ¿el un demonio?

– Pero yo no... espera –miro todo el castillo–. ¿Si acepto, todo esto es mío? –la mujer asintió–. ¡Trato hecho! –sonrió con un deje de maldad.

Y así señores, es como son elegidos los demonios en el reino de los diablos. Antes usábamos las olimpiadas, pero después de que la nación del fuego atacara, solo el avatar maestro de los cuatro element... ah no, este no es el guion.

* * *

 **Guerra**

Todos volvían del cansado día, Shiro y Sora observaban los restos de cabello de Mizuki, no lo pudieron matar... pero si lo lastimaron de gravedad. Natsuki iba hablando con Yami y Niiju, quien contaba que "Nii" era un cobarde y que lloraba como nena, Yami decía que no pudo matar a Kurai, que era muy shota y que algún día iría a violárselo, lo típico. Kuro iban con Mun y Hikari, la verdad poco le importo ver a Blake morir, no tenía apego aunque sentía algo de tristeza, saber que ese hombre era su padre le daba cierto sentimiento de asco. Mikan y Taiyo iban cuchicheando la nueva pareja hetero, si Nathali se llevaba los mejores Yaoi y Yuri ¿Por qué ellas no los mejores hetero?, el chiste es YefrixIsabela, aunque aún no estaba confirmado, pero todos se daban cuenta que eso iba más allá de una simple relación Reina-mayordomo. Nathali fangirleaba el ShiroxRuka, Orenji prefería evitarse que el siguiente fuera el, así que estaba con la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos, escondido detrás de Shiro y Sora. Todos sin saber que las cuatro jurados los observaban desde el techo del edificio de habitaciones, los ojos de las cuatro brillaron en la oscuridad, algo tramaban.

Los días transcurrieron de forma rápida, todos llegaron a junio, faltaba un mes para la gran graduación de esta generación, muchos sentían la nostalgia, otros solo se dedicaban a disfrutar el día a día, unos últimos planeaban algo desde las sombras.

Por mientras se podía notar que los maestros iniciaban los preparativos para la graduación, adivinen quien será el maestro de presentación, ¡Exactamente! Jinno-sensei. Adivinen quien pagara todo ¡Exacto! Kazumi-san, adivinen quien tendrá que narrarlo todo ¡Exacto! Esta mal pagada narradora. Pero bueno, el escenario ya estaba puesto, estaban en la búsqueda de sillas de buena calidad y como siempre, los sillones de los maestros, porque cansaba estar todo el tiempo parado, igual planeaban poner una barra de alimen...

– ¡A nadie le importa! ¡Lo que quieren ver es nuestras locuras y estupideces, deja la graduación para el episodio final!

... Natsuki... si hay algo que no tolero, aparte de que rompan la cuarta pared, es que hagan un maldito spoiler... ¡Estas muerta Ito Yukihara Gomez Natsuki!

[ **Señal de interferencia]**

– Y así me rompí el brazo –termino de relatar la pelinegra mostrando el yeso a la clase, todos la veían con rareza–. Como sea –se quitó el yeso y siguió con su vida.

* * *

La suave lluvia resonaba tiernamente afuera, eran esos días en los que a uno le gustaba salir y relajarse, pese al mal clima, y eso hacían muchos, ya si después les da hipotermia no es nuestro problema. Justamente a cierto pelinegro ojo azul le encantaba esos días, donde no había mucha gente y si había, estaban en la zona de los charcos. Él estaba recostado bajo un árbol haciendo figuras de agua, repentinamente sin pensarlo comenzó a hacer algunos animales marinos, entre ellos peces, pulpos y cangrejos, no sabía si era por su alice, pero le encantaba todo lo relacionado al agua, el mar, la playa, los mariscos, la lluvia. No hace mucho entro, pero estaba seguro que lo que hasta el momento ha vivido, ha sido bello... a su manera, no puede decir que el hecho de que un compañero se esté desayunando las tripas de un mafioso o que una chica juegue con cabezas recién cortadas sea la visión más conmovedora, pero algo era algo y pronto esas cosas se iban a acabar, estaban a nada de graduarse, a nada de separarse... a nada de terminar con su "dulce tortura"

Se sobresaltó al sentir un cuerpo a su lado, alzo la vista viendo a la joven inventora, quien tenía un paraguas en mano, con este cubría su delicado cuerpo e incluso, cosa que pocos llegaban a ver, la joven lo cubrió en gesto de amabilidad.

– Muy solo Nami –se sentó a su lado, justo cerca del barro.

– Te ensuciaras –murmuro sin verla.

– No soy como Permy –dijo viendo al frente–, un poco de barro no me molesta –recargo su cabeza en el tronco–. Lo que me molesta es lavar, pero le pediré a Kuro que lo haga por mi.

– Pobre... –murmuro el chico observando las gotas chocar contra el frío suelo–. Imai –la llamo, ella lo volteo a ver– ¿Qué piensas hacer al salir? –la chica lo observo de reojo mirando al frente.

– Trabajar, tengo dinero, alquilare un departamento y empezare a trabajar en algún lugar donde aproveche mi alice... algún día hare un taller.

– ¿Y tus padres? –cuestiono, los ojos de la joven oscurecieron–. Perdón –desvió la vista.

– ¿Tú los mataste? No, así que no tienes que pedir perdón –bajo la vista–, ya da igual, nada se puede hacer y vivir del lamento no ayuda en nada...

– ¿Cómo paso? –cuestiono, la chica lo miro directamente por primera vez–. Si puedo preguntar.

– Te lo diré... solo porque no me caes tan mal –admitió, a su manera, su empatía por el chico–. La AAO llego a mi pueblo y lo destruyeron todo, todo estaba en llamas y yo estaba en un especie de trance, para cuando me di cuenta la cabeza de mamá colgaba de un faro y el cuerpo de papá estaba desmembrado –el chico abrió los ojos con horror–. Simplemente paso, aun no estoy segura de como termine en llorando intentado bloquear todo... –titubeo un poco al continuar– entonces... llegaron a salvarme mis dos ángeles de la guarda –Aoi la vio curioso, sabia de sobra que esos dos era alguno de esos chicos, pero a saber quiénes–. Creo que fue por eso que jure jamás llorar... no, jure jamás llorar cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar y cuantas lagrimas se tuvieron que aguantar... no es justo –escondió su cara entre sus rodillas– que siendo tan pequeños estemos obligados a saber del mundo que nos rodea y me refiero a los que lo hacen del peor modo, seguimos siendo niños y creo que tenemos derecho a gozar de nuestra juventud.

– No te quejes –le dijo, ella alzo su vista–, el tiempo no está perdido ¿por qué los adultos no pueden actuar como niños si los niños actúan como adultos? Cierto, no recuperaran ese tiempo, ni la inocencia del momento... pero si pueden recuperar la diversión –la chica asintió–. cuando era chico mis padres se divorciaron... yo me había ido con mi madre pero esta tenía cáncer... después a los ¿catorce años? si, ella murió; me fui con mi padre quien se había casado de nuevo, la mujer no era mala, pero saber que quería ser el remplazo de mi madre, aunque no fuera en mal plan... no sé, me hizo odiarla, la odio y por eso nació Kurai... las maldiciones naces por dos causas, que alguien te la mande... o por tu odio, yo estaba tan peleado con mi vida que termine deseando acabarla, yo creo que por eso nació Kurai, porque el cumpliría mi voluntad, tal vez por eso sigo vivo –desvió la mirada–, aun no quiero morir... menos ahora...

– Tonto –le dio un zape, el joven la miro con los ojos abiertos–, tu vida es muy preciada... no la desperdicies tonto...

– Creo que... tienes razón –le sonrió un poco, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, algo imperceptible–. Gracias Hotaru...

– ¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme Hotaru? –ella le dio un pequeño empujón desviando la vista, su compañero rio. Aoi se fijó que no muy lejos de ellos había un gran charco, con una sonrisa traviesa se levantó, su pantalón estaba manchado de lodo.

– ¡Hotaru Imai! –grito, la chica lo vio con sorpresa– ¡Te reto! El que salte más lejos ese charco –apunto la formación mencionada–, le paga el almuerzo al otro –la chica lo vio dubitativa, pero finalmente con una sonrisa divertida se levantó y lo siguió.

* * *

El día era perfecto para cierta oji rojo quien infantilmente saltaba los charcos de la azotea, le gustaba jugar en ese lugar pues había una enorme posibilidad de que resbalara y cayera al vacío... pero podía volar ¿de qué se quejaba?

– Me dio pena dejar al Sr Parche, pero no quería que se enfermara –se dijo saltando en un charco, bastante entretenida–. Shiro me va a regañar –se dijo a si misma.

– Estas a punto de cumplir veinte años –escucho una voz a sus espaldas, Estefany estaba entrando a la azotea, la oji rojo ni siquiera la miro–, aun así ¿gozas de jugar como niña de cinco?

– Prefiero eso que estar robandole el novio a otras –susurro aun saltando.

– Serás... –gruño acercándose de manera amenazadora.

– Además –se detuvo– Shiro no te haría caso jamás –sonrió bajando la mirada–, el es alguien con carácter difícil y le cuesta admitir sus sentimientos, necesitas tiempo para ganarte su confianza... –cerro los ojos en expresión tierna–. Ni si quiera yo se que hice para enamorarlo –la oji rojo sintió como Estefany se acercaba a atacarla por lo que formo en sus manos dos bolas de energía negras.

Estaba dispuesta a atacar hasta que sintió algo clavarse en su estomago por la parte trasera, bajo la mirada notando que era un tridente, mascullo adolorida y se trasformo rápidamente, sacándose el arma. Las cuatro adolescentes la tenían rodeada, se notaba cierta incomodidad por parte de Pilar y Diana

– Lo puedo entender hasta de ti –apunto a Pilar–, pero creí que tu tenías más cerebro –le dijo a Diana–. Bueno... con lo ocurrido con Natsuki... no me sorprende –aclara mirando a las cuatro, sabía que sola no podía pelear por mucho que fuera un demonio, pensó rápidamente en una alternativa y solo se le ocurrió una cosa–. Buenas noches –lanzo al piso una bomba, las otras se cubrieron pensando que era una bomba de humo, cuando este se dispersó todas notaron un hoyo en el piso.

* * *

La chica comenzó a toser, por suerte cayó en una cama... por mala suerte era el cuarto de Yami, la chica llego viéndola con preocupación.

– ¿¡Qué te paso!? –se acercó, la loli la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, intento pararse y quedar frente a Yami–. ¿Kuro? –la chica no aguanto más y se desmayó, siendo atrapada por la otra–. ¡Kuro! ¡No me asustes! –grito viéndola preocupada, algo extraño, pero desde siempre se mostraba más protectora con la oji rojo.

– Ju... ra... do –susurro apenas audible para finalmente caer inconsciente, la emo la vio alarmada.

– Estás perdiendo mucha sangre –susurro Yami aterrada, se desato el suéter de la cintura y lo ato a la herida de la chica, cargándola como princesa la llevo a la habitación de Mikan–. ¡Sakura, abre! –grito tocando violentamente.

– ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? No tengo dine... –se quedó callada al ver a Kuro y los colores se le fueron al ver el suéter de Yami con algo de sangre–. ¿¡Qué le paso!? –grito, Yami le hizo una señal y la castaña las tele transporto al hospital.

* * *

– Se mejorara pronto... pero la herida fue muy profunda, por poco le rasga un riñón –explico Subaru con cautela, Mikan asintió seria, miro de reojo a Yami hablar con los demás–, necesito hablar con Natsuki –la castaña le observo.

– Bien... –se alejó y dirigió con los demás–. Natsuki te hablan –le dijo, esta miro a Subaru y su expresión de oscureció.

– Déjenme a Diana... le enseñare a no meterse con los míos –sus ojos se pusieron aún más oscuros. Los demás solo se quedaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que el albino se paro, notaban que la temperatura fue disminuyendo poco a poco e incluso bajo el chico se empezaba a formar escarcha. Hasta sus manos adquirieron un tono blanco por culpa del descontrol de su alice, lo peor que le podían hacer era dañar a su novia.

– Como hombre me veo mal haciéndole daño a una mujer –su voz sonó muy escalofriante, sin emoción, incluso hueca– pero no puedo permitir esto –antes de que saliera Yami lo detuvo–. ¿Qué...? –la chica hizo una señal de silencio, todos hicieron caso, escucharon un extraño sonido, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

– ¡Angelitos de la guarda!

– Esa voz... –se levantó de golpe, todos salieron afuera; como temían, en el cielo un portal, de este salían todos los diablos especiales y atrás de ellos otros más, lo que los dejo en shock fue ver al jurado de los naipes a su lado, las cuatro los veían con seriedad, menos Carrie, quien sonreía malvada.

– Lo que me temía... –susurro Hikari, bajo la mirada impotente– otra guerra.

* * *

 **Angel of Death:** JAJA gracias, lo se, ahora todos queremos a Eli, te compadezco uwu puta enfermedad, pero por alguna razón hoy ando de buenos ánimos, aunque me este muriendo n.n. Lo del one-shot no, ya que ya tenia planeado un epilogo, aunque todo puede cambiar, dependiendo de como se desarrolle el final, pero baa, tu solo espera x capítulos más.

 **Isa-chan1114 :** Elizabeth sola causa más desmadre que los chicos, ahora es "buena" por decirlo de un modo, sabemos que en el fondo aun quiere matar a todos. Yo igual me morí de risa al ver a Kuro regañando a ese engendro, pero ella realmente no siente apego por el, es más le da asco eso. Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

 **Tsukishiro Ame :** Jaja me alegra que te guste, aprecio mucho su opinión de la historia, tal vez no le doy el suficiente crédito, pero soy así, todo lo que hago le hecho mierda, aunque me encante, es una costumbre para no volverme payasa tal vez si llores, pero no de la emoción, se me vino una idea muy... como decirlo, muy para alguien como yo, solo diré "Capitulo Game Over" saquen conclusiones. Yo igual odio esos día, al menos ya paso, lo que no es la puta gripe T.T Bale Berdura la Bida

 **Nivi Shina :** Ay, gracias, tenerte en velo me hace honor. Lo se, esa Kuro se hace la samaritana pero es un desmadre xD, Todo lo bueno tiene que terminar por eso la historia se aplazo jeje, Tengo la impresión de que a todos, creí que iban a ver comentarios más negativos a Elizabeth, me sorprendió de que todos se emocionaran por su regreso. Tal vez no basura, mierda estará bien n.n, ok no, digamos que no soy buena con la autocritica suelo decir más cosas negativas que positivos jeje.

 **Moge kov:** No, ya estuvo por milenios en una dimensión desconocida, no la iba a mandar de nuevo, pobre x'D, ella esta incluida en los pasados culeros. A Yami le encantara tu regalo, tranquila el próximo capitulo viene con más tripas voladoras jejeje

 **MitsukyAnime:** Me uno a la causa ¡Muerte a Blake! ah... ya se murió.. bueno que más jeje. Tranquila a Kuro le valía madres, es más le quitaron un peso de encima. No me retirare de fanfiction pero si de Gakuen alice, como escritora, como lectora seguiré chismeando por ahí. Después me iré al fandub de las Powerpuff girls, chicas superpoderosas, súper nenas, como se diga en su país. Me meteré en un proyecto más serio, ósea sin humor o muy poco, pero primero terminar esta vaina. Jaja, esque Mikan es experta en decir lo obvio, es más hasta los chicos se alegran de verla, irónicamente, digamos que no son tan rencorosos (Clarooo, todo "Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos" trato de su odio y rencor a Elizabeth) Chocalas, tengo tantos prodigios del mal :')

 **Wau, fueron muchos comentario O.O, aunque no me molesta, todo lo contrario, gracias chicas, las amoadoro. Me hacen el día con sus comentarios jeje, bueno esta hermosura se retira. Cuídense**

 **...**

 **¡A cierto!**

 **BYE BYE**


	33. Chapter 30: Angeles vs Diablos

**Hola a todos, este capitulo me costo hacerlo, me quede bloqueada, pero creo que anda más bloqueada para al sig. puta vida.**

* * *

 **Ángeles vs Diablos**

– ¿¡Enserio!? –grito la rubia furiosa–. ¡Solo se les puede ocurrir a ustedes atacar a la academia que no les hizo ABSOLUTAMENTE nada! –todos la observaron, muy rara vez alzaba la voz.

– Cálmate, enojarte no ayudara –Mun intento tranquilizarla.

– Lo sé, pero me colmaron la paciencia –gruño cerrando sus ojos–, esto no está bien... esto haremos, tendremos que avisar a Persona, él les dará indicaciones a los maestros.

– Yo voy, me será más fácil pasar desapercibida –menciono Taiyo, ella solía esconderse para atacar, así que poco se le complicaba–, esto sería más fácil con Kuro...

– No es tiempo de lamentarnos, además todo esta improvisado –advirtio Natsume, todos asintieron preparándose para pelear.

– ¿Nosotros que hacemos? –pregunto Anna, los chicos recordaron ese detalle.

– Vayan con Taiyo, si ven alumnos en el camino ayúdenlos a ir con ustedes –menciono Mikan, todos asintieron, la castaña preparo su guadaña y rápidamente se transformó, su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora portaba una falda blanca, una blusa naranja, botas largas con un poco de tacón color blanco con detalles grises, su cabellos estaba suelto con las puntos blancas y tenía una capa de los mismo colores, aún conservaba el collar del yin yang, en su mano apareció su guadaña–. Vamos de una vez –su expresión era seria, miro a sus compañeros quienes asintieron, todos la imitaron y prepararon sus armas para empezar a pelear, Mikan se colocó su capucha la cual hizo sombra a sus ojos por lo cual solo se veía su nariz y labios.

Todos alzaron vuelo, comenzando la pelea en la que la mayoría iba contra su contraparte y los demás peleaban contra los guardias, Mikan iba eliminando guardias diablos a su paso, sin importarle que su blanca capa adquiriera un tono rojizo, realmente no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ya no matar, por lo cual estaba gozando un poco esa pelea, una sonrisa escalofriante poso sus labios.

* * *

– ¿¡Porque no me lo contaste!? –le reclamo Subaru a la pelinegra, esta desvió la vista–. ¡Natsuki! ¿¡Estas consiente de tu estado!? ¡Porque no quieres tomarte las...!

– ¡No quiero depender de ellas! –grito encarándolo–. ¡Si las hubiese tenido cuando se debía ellos aun podrían estar aquí!... pero no lo están y se me hace injusto que yo pueda gozar de la ficticia salvación.

– ¿Eso es todo? Sin duda eres, fuiste y serás una idiota.

– ¡Lo se pero no quiero vivir de eso! –grito desesperada.

– No piensas en ellos... –la chica se quedó callada– No seas egois... –ambos voltearon a ver a la ventana, notando la pelea entre los chicos y los diablos.

– Mierda –solto la chica y rápidamente se transformó–. Lo siento Subaru, debo ir –rompió la ventana–, ve y busca a Persona, te necesitaran más que yo –lo vio asentir y salió volando–. ¡Alto ahí! –grito a su contraparte al verlo apunto de atacar por la espalda a Kobato, rápidamente lo empujo y empezó a tirarlo al suelo, aun sosteniéndolo, ambos chocaron en la tierra, pero la pelinegra rápidamente se recompuso.

– Siempre te metes donde no te llaman –se quejó el chico sacando su cuchillo, rápidamente se le acerco y estuvo a punto de enterrárselo en el hombro, volvió a intentar apuñalarla.

– _Ya estoy harta de esto_ –penso la chica apretando los dientes–. Quiero un maldito descanso –susurro–, estoy harta de pelear, estoy harta de mancharme las manos, estoy harta del olor a muerte, pero sobre todo ¡Estoy harta de este maldito poder! –grito, un aura oscura la cubrió–. **¡ _Natsuki, cálmate!_** –intento llamarla Nijuu pero la joven le ignoro, empezó a forma un bola de energía, de esta salían rayos y chispas, apunto a Natsuko su mirada era de odio–. Nunca quise este poder –dijo antes de disparar.

* * *

– Apresu... –intento avisarles Taiyo pero no termino de hablar cuando oyeron una explosión de la zona de pelea–. ¿Qué...? –noto como todo se ponía oscuro y como el cielo se tintaba de negro, igual como el sol empezaba a oscurecerse, había un aura lúgubre en el aire–. Oh no –murmuro–. Sigan ustedes, busquen a Persona y hagan lo que hagan –empezó a volar lejos–, no vuelvan a la zona de pelea.

– Pero... –intento decir Sumire pero solo la vio alejarse rápidamente.

– Natsuki está desequilibrando al mundo –dijo Koko poniéndose serio, todos se sorprendieron de esto–. Está haciendo que la luz se desvanezca y si eso pasa... destruirá el mundo poco a poco.

* * *

– ¡Natsuki, cálmate! –grito Mikan intentando acercarse, pero Natsuki era protegida por una barrera oscura, la vestimenta de esta había cambiado, ahora usaba un pantalón rasgado, una blusa manga corta con unos guantes sin dedos y unas botas hasta las rodillas, todo de negro.

– ¡Su poder está muy fuerte! –exclamo Hikari viendo como esta poco a poco empezaba a ponerse más pálida de lo normal–. Si sigue así va a...

– ¡Chicos! –los llamo la de pelo naranja, todos la vieron–. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Necesitamos bloquear sus poderes.

La rubia se paró decidida y firme–. Deséenme suerte –dijo acercándose, pero Mun y Shiro la tomaron antes de que fuese– ¡No lo entienden! ¡Yo soy su homologo! ¡Solo yo puedo contrarrestar sus poderes, ¡Si no lo hago todo ser terminara!

– Es muy peligroso que vayas, no te dejaremos ir y morir ¡No en manos de uno de nosotros! –le regaño el albino, ella desvió la vista, pero la regreso con una sonrisa.

– Y yo no la dejare morir, no pase siete años encariñándome con ella para dejar que ahora se mate sola –el agarre de ambos se suavizo y ella se soltó–. Lo prometimos ¿no? –saco un colgante de entre sus ropas, era una piedra alice color azul claro, la que les dio en su primera navidad en esa academia–. Volveremos a ser humanos, pero sin Natsuki no lo conseguiremos –todos la miraron, no podían discutir con ella, la rubia se alejó.

Se acercó a la chica quien estaba arrodillada en el piso, consumiéndose en su poder, la rubia sin pensarlo se acercó y comenzó a traspasar la barrera, los propios poderes de su familia la lastimaban, pero ella se acercó y arrodillo frente a la chica.

– Natsuki reacciona –pido con la voz entrecortada, la sostuvo por los hombros–, no dejes que esto te venza, hemos llegado muy lejos, estamos por cumplir nuestra promesa verdadera ¿te acuerdas? Fue un día después de irnos, no... lo olvides... –no pudo aguantar más y la abrazo, comenzando a llorar, Natsuki no respondía pero en su mete pasaba la escena.

 **Flash Back**

– No tienen pensado regresar ¿verdad? –pregunto Kuro, iban en autobús a lo que era su antigua casa, nadie respondió.

– Les haremos daño –susurro Mikan mirando atravez de la ventana–, somos unos monstruos, ellos son buenas personas que se preocuparon por darle a alguien lo imposible.

– Si tan solo, pudiéramos borrarlo todo –murmuro Natsuki, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos–, quisiera volver a ser...

– ¿Humana? –pregunto nuevamenta la oji rojo, todos asintieron–, yo igual... pero lamentándonos no lo lograremos.

– No siempre se puede ser optimistas –respondio Shiro mirando a otro lado.

– ¡Somos los ángeles que se volvieron diablos! –grito la chica, todos los demás pasajeros se voltearon a verla–. ¿Cuándo han visto eso? Teniendo diez años sobrevivimos a la dura vida, logramos hacernos de grandes y verdaderos amigos, nos enamoramos e incluso vencimos al ser más poderoso del mundo, hemos hecho cosas que jamás se han visto, no me salgan con la tontería de no poder volver a... volver a...

– Creo que tienes razón –interrumpio Mun ganadose las miradas de los demás–. No podemos rendirnos, ya pasamos lo difícil –explico, los demás bajaron la mirada pensamivos–. Lo prometo... volveré a ser humana.

– Yo prometo volver a ser humana –aseguro Kuro con decisión, Mikan y Taiyo se miraron.

– Prometo volver a ser humana –dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos torpes.

– Prometo volver a ser humano –murmuro Oreji, miro a Shiro quien las veía fijamente, el chico solo tomo una bocanada de aire y con algo de inseguridad pronuncio:

– Prometo volver a ser humano...

– Prometo volver a ser humana –se compremetio Natsuki alzando una mano. Nathali la imito alzando tambien su mano.

– Igual prometo volver a ser humana –contesto Hikari, todos observaron a Yami quien veía la ventana.

– Lo prometo... prometo convertirme en humana.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la chica, poco a poco correspondió el abrazo, al mismo tiempo el aura desaparecía y el clima volvía a su estado natural.

– Prometo... ser humana... –sollozo la joven regresando en si–, no importa si me toma una, dos, tres o mil vidas, lo hare...

– Si fallas juro que te buscare y te golpeare... –murmuro la rubia soltando una risa amarga. La castaña se acerco a ambas con sus ojos cristalinos–. Vengan aca idiotas –extendio un brazo, Mikan fue la primera que corrio a abrazarlos y todos se fueron uniendo al abrazo.

 _Se hicieron una promesa más fuerte que el diamante, se abrazaron recordando todo lo que pasaron juntos, las cosas buenas, malas, tristes, divertidas, todo._

Los demás tenían lágrimas en los ojos viendo como los chicos de nuevo se veían tan rotos y aun así, tan esperanzados, sin querer perder la fe aun. Los collares de los chicos brillaron, se separaron viendo sus piedras, estas se desprendieron del collar y se elevaron, todos miraron sus armas.

La katana de Hikari se hizo más larga y brillante, el mango se volvió de un color blanco con toques azules; en la parte baja del mango se formó un lirio y una rosa enroscados.

La guadaña de Mikan se hizo más larga y brillante, el palo se volvió blanco un una especie de enredadera naranja, en esta colgaba una medalla con un lirio y una rosa enroscados.

Candy y Mandy crecieron de tamaño, y sus mangos se hicieron color fiusha, ambas se formó el mismo símbolo del lirio y la rosa.

El arco de Taiyo cambió a un color amarillo, parecía oro, las flecha pasaron al mismo color con el astil naranja y al final plumas naranjas con rojo. En cada punta se hizo el mismo símbolo.

El látigo de Mun comenzó a volverse azul oscuro con su mango plata, en el mismo mango se forma el símbolo que todas las armas empezaban a adquirir.

El hacha de Nathali empezó a renovarse con el mango color rosa, en su otra mano se formó una nueva hacha, esta con el mango azul, en ambas se formó el símbolo en la hoja del hacha.

Los cuchillo de Natsuki tuvieron la hoja color negra y los mangos morados, igual se formó aquel extraño símbolo en el mango.

A Shiro sus orejas y cola se tiñeron de azul en las puntas, noto como sus manos se volvían sus patas, igual teñidas de azul, en la palma de estas se formó ese símbolo.

A Orenji le paso lo mismo, solo que se tiño de rojo, noto como sus dientes se volvía más filoso y en sus patas se formaron las flores enroscadas.

* * *

El collar de Kuro comenzó a brillar y se desprendió de su cuello, ella se transformó en diablo mientras su cinturón con bombas se volvió rojo y el símbolo de las flores se volvió la hebilla de este, todas sus bombas salieron de su cinturón, todas se volvieron de un café oscuro, giraron y se volvieron a esconder en la cintura de la chica, la piedra brillo más y un rayo de luz apunto el estómago herido de la chica, quien empezó a despertar. Miro su estómago, ni siquiera parecía que tuvo una herida. Ahora observo la piedra.

Todas estas se volvieron una medallas con la figura de un lirio y una rosa enroscados, poco a poco volvieron a juntarse con su collar, todos miraban esto asombrados. Los chicos se vieron unos a otros hasta que...

— ¡CHICOS!

El escuchar aquel grito voltearon a ver a una Kuro, quien volaba hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa, no lo pensaron ni dos segundos antes de levantarse e ir corriendo donde ella, se lanzaron a la chica en un abrazo, terminando en el piso, comenzaron a reír una vez se sentaron sobando sus cabezas. Los demás miraban sonrientes como estos chicos volvían a su estado de ánimo normal.

– ¡Vamos a patearles sus traseros a esos diablos de pacotilla! –exclamo Mikan con una enorme sonrisa.

– Ese Natsuko, si no está muerto, pronto lo estará –declaro su prima la cual sonrió con maldad.

– ¡A matar shotas! Nunca creí vivir para decir esa frase –se les unio Yami. Se fijaron en los guardias los cuales ya les rodeaban–. Si... mejor comenzemos a pelear –murmuro sorprendida, sacando sus armas, y en el caso de los chicos sus patas, comenzaron a ir tras cada uno de ellos tratando de despejar camino, peleando mejor de lo que algun vez llegaron a hacer.

– ¡Mikan, cuidado! –la castaña intento voltear cuando escucho su nombre, pero su acción se congelo al escuchar el ruido de algo romperse, el resto de los presentes a pesar de seguir en batalla, se detuvieron observando la escena, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Mike quería dispararle a Mikan, pero alguien se interpuso en medio...

– Sa... saki –murmuro Natsume en shock, todos notaron como el peli morado se sostenía el estómago con una sonrisa cansada, antes de caer de rodillas.

– Ma... ¡Makoto! –grito Mikan arrodillándose frente a él, todos se acercaron a ver al chico, con miradas de preocupación.

– Dios esto duele –murmuro con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto la chica con su mirada siendo cubierta por lágrimas a punto de caer, el chico le sonrió.

– Me daba pena que ese lindo traje que llevas se llenara de sangre, te vez sexy con el –dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

– Viejo –susurro Natsume, por primera vez no le celo, simplemente le vio preocupado, era verdad que decía querer matarlo, pero nunca lo dijo literal, le caía mal, pero no quería verlo morir.

– Te gane en algo Hyuuga –le restrego volviendo a soltar una debil risa, ya no tenía fuerzas, pero no era de los que montaban drama.

– Mako...to –Mikan sintió como las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, ese chico que le había dicho que le gustaba, aunque fuese más atracción, ese que le divertía con sus comentarios, con quien le encantaba platicar un rato.

– No puedo competir contra... Natsume, pero yo de verdad... te amo Mikan –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír– y gracias... me hicieron pasar buenos y divertidos... momentos –solo pudo pronuncia eso antes de caer en los brazos de la muerte, todos lo vieron con dolor, nunca pensaron que llegarían a esto. La castaña suspiro abrazandolo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, ya había olvidado que es encariñarte con alguien y perderlo; no importaba cuantas veces les pasara lo mismo, siempre dolia como un infierno, porque desgraciadamente no podían liberarse de esos sentimientos humanos a pesar de todo.

– Tranquilo, ya estás en un sitio... mejor –lo alzo en brazos, los miro aun con las lágrimas cayendo–. ¿Quién...?

– Yo lo llevo –el de ojos rojos se lo quito de las manos, pesaba un poco el jodido–, lo dejare en el hospital por mientras...

Todos asintieron y lo vieron alejarse, miraron a los diablos quienes observaban desde las alturas, Natsuki vio a Diana, quien estaba a punto de llorar, a Pilar quien se notaba tenía la culpabilidad tatuada en la mirada, a Estefany llorando y a Carrie seria.

– Esto es todo... que empieza la batallas ¡Angeles vs diablos! –les grito Yami llena de furia.

* * *

 **MitsukyAnime:** ME UNO A LA CAUSA xD, jaja y eso que tu eras la que les deseaba felicidad. Okey, si ahora el tsundere aprovechara y querrá matarla, nadie le hace daño a la loli kawaii asesina. Jaja, eso es lo malo, en realidad por lo mismo siempre los ando describiendo, a Shiro le digo albino a Natsuki pelinegra, a Hikari rubia y así con cada uno, de ese modo se acostumbran más a sus apariencias, pero si supiera dibujar, tal vez hasta publicaría mi propio manga, seria divertido tantas locuras en "dibujitos chino" como dice mi estúpido compañero. Gracias, pero si esto te parece dramático, tendras que ver el que hare, eso si será drama, puro drama. Esta vez no lo harán, por que todos los que lo hacían perdieron su alice y se fueron a la berenjena, pero ya vez cual es el problema. Lo se Hotaru y Aoi son unas ternuras. Lo se, yo igual ame la pelea con Blake, cuando lo escribí lo imaginaba corriendo de un lado al otro y de4 la risa ni podía escribir. Si Natsuki me caga todo, en todas las serie siempre rompe la cuarta pared, hay que joderse con ella.

 **Nivi Shina :** jaja, ahora espérate otros cien años más y podrás ver el siguiente x'D. Jaja es verdad, pobres, pero mira que no se lo callan, al menos no Natsuki, es verdad que ya quieren su descanso, lastima se aguantan (Seré más buena con ellos, lo prometo... a no ser...) Sep, todas están locas una más que la otra, Carrie, luego Pilar, luego Estefany y al final Diana, aunque no querían hacerle daño a nadie inocente. Ya sobran porque su odio. Shiping nos ataca, yo sin darme cuenta mis personajes se hacen de parejas, cuando menos me di la vuelta ya tenia otra parejas, hay estos adultos de hoy en día

 **Tsukishiro Ame :** Lo se ese capitulo me encanto porque todos me amenazaban de muerte... que recuerdos :'v. LO SE, es horrible, detesto estar enferma pero ya me ando recuperando, al menos, gracias por preocuparte, tranquila, aun los seguiré torturando aunque queda poco :'c

 **Moge kov:** Elizabeth: lo repito, quise matar a todos... ¿y aun dudan si estoy loca? estos niños de ahora, en mis tiempos decían demonio y todos te alababan, ahora dices demonio y te tratan como la cosita más jodidamente tierna ¿no te jode? a mi si

Yami:¿DISFRUTARLO? AMO ESTE MANJAR, no más que matar, PERO LO AMO -se atraganta con los dulces-

OkamiDan: abrazo psicológico -abrazo al airecito- bye, bye


	34. Chapter 31: Joker

**Hola a todos, después de haber pasado por un estado de depresión intensa y haber mandado todo a la mierda, regreso con buen humor y ganas de vivir. Así que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Joker**

Todos los alumnos estaban en las zonas de seguridad, Subaru estaba checando que nadie estuviera herido, preocupado por la pelinegra miro unos papeles que le envió Yefri hace un día, solo estos tres sabían la verdad, miro a Persona, se lo iba a decir, porque si no la hacía después sería muy tarde.

* * *

– Malditos –gruño la castaña– y ustedes –miro al jurado quienes la veían arrepentidas, no querían dañar a nadie inocente.

– Nosotras no...

– A menos que le regresen la vida a Makoto, no pueden hacer nada –interrumpió Natsuki mirándolas de forma seria–. ¿Cómo nos arreglamos? –pregunto al resto, todos se miraron.

– ¿Contraparte con contraparte? –pregunto la rubia.

– No... yo me enfrentare a Pilar –dijo Mun mirándola, ella le devolvió la mirada–, que alguien tome mi lugar –Jin se acercó volando.

– Igual conmigo –pidió Nathali mirando fijamente a Carrie, esta noto esa mirada de odio, al instante se dio cuenta de algo.

– ¡Tú eres la que me quiso matar! –grito mirándola.

– No eres tan idiota como pensé –deformo su cara en una más burlona y macabra–. Oh cierto, eso no está bien de mi parte –cambio su expresión a una arrepentida–, pero bueno –sonrió mirándola, al instante su mueca endureció–, te metiste donde no debías...

– Vayan rápido –ordeno Mikan, ambas volaron hasta donde sus enemigas y las aventaron al piso, descendieron frente a ellas, Nathali tomo a Carrie del cuello de la camisa y la aventó al otro lado del bosque, siguiéndola.

– Ataquen –indico Hikari apuntando a los chicos, los guardias se acercaron a ellos.

Yami sonrió y apunto a sus renovadas Candy y Mandy–. Váyanse al infierno –disparo frenéticamente, dándoles a diez guardias, estos fueron cayendo, la chica bajó al suelo y se acercó a uno, volvió sus uñas garras y enterró su mano en el estómago de uno.

Todos observaron perturbados como esta sacaba los intestinos del hombre y como los probaba, la joven levanto la vista con una sonrisa sádica y lunática, con el hecho de que sangre escurría de su boca, deje a muchos traumados.

– ¿Quién es el siguiente? –pregunto sintiendo la adrenalina y locura envolverla, extrañaba eso.

– Se le va la cabeza –murmura Jin preocupado, todos deciden seguir con lo que deben, comenzando una masacre.

* * *

Los demás alumnos miraban preocupados desde unas cámaras instaladas en los refugios. No sabían como es que esos chicos podían pelear con tantos a la vez, parecían los dioses todo poderosos.

– Estoy preocupada –murmuro Anna–, si algo les pasa...

– Yo igual lo estoy –comento Subaru mirando a la pelinegra esquivar exitosamente todos los ataques que se le den–, estás loca.

* * *

– Sígueme lanzando a tus hombres, solo eso sabes hacer –dijo entre risas la castaña a su contraparte, este la veía de forma seria–. Maldito cobarde... –susurro–. _Estoy cansada, nunca me había enfrentado a tanta gente... que supiera pelear, todo es más fácil cuando estos no saben volar –_ pensó algo tensa, miro atentamente al chico quien daba instrucciones a otros guardias–, _solo busca cansarme para así vencerme... no le daré... la... victoria –_ sintió como perdía fuerzas y empezaba a descender, simplemente cerro los ojos al quedar en el piso, creía que eso amortiguaría el dolor.

– ¿Qué demo...? –escucho la voz de Mike, Mikan alzo la vista notando como muchos hombres caían al piso al perder misteriosamente sus alas, miro a un costado y ahí la vio, sentada en pose tranquila, mirando a todos los diablos caer uno a uno.

– Madre –solo eso pudo pronunciar antes de caer inconsciente por culpa de los efectos en su alice.

– Descansa Mikan –murmuro sin dejar de robar los poderes de esos demonios–, yo me encargare por lo mientras...

* * *

– Joder –exclamaron las pelinegras cuando uno de ellos casi les da–. No puedo permitirme perder sangre, no ante una escoria como esta –murmuro Natsuki apuntando a su contraparte–. **¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya está muy débil**. No, no lo estoy. **Y yo soy una santa que no mata por diversión** ... Hablemos de otro tema –pide la chica apuñalando a un hombre por la espalda–. **Uno viene por detrás, córtale la cabeza** –la pelinegra se queda quieta y cuando siente la presencia más cerca se da la vuelta y...

* * *

Yami observaba a su contraparte viéndola asustado, era obvio que él no formaba parte de todo eso y que no quería pelear, Kuro le enseño que no fuera tan hija de puta, disparo a una cabeza que se le acercaba rápidamente volando, destruyéndola en el progreso.

– ¿Estas asustado? –que pregunta más tonta, pero era lo único que se le ocurría, lo vio asentir tembloroso–. Joder, no puedo... matarte –suspiro cayendo de rodillas frente a el–, eres muy parecido a Kuro... y no me atrevo a hacerte daño –le acaricio la mejilla, él se tranquilizó un poco–, pero... –miro al cielo donde peleaban Hikaru y Hikari–, él...

– No quiero que hagan esto... se los dije y me ignoraron –hablo el joven, Yami volteo a verlo–, dijeron que era muy chico para entender y que solo me dedicara a matar, pero no...

Yami soltó un suspiro mirándolo seriamente–. E _se es el problema, tu corazón no tiene odio, por eso no puedo matarte ¡Incluso Kuro siente odio! ¿Por qué tu no?_ –se debatía mentalmente, había pensado acabar con esto pero algo se lo impedía–. ¡ _Malditos sentimientos! ... ¿sentimientos?_ –se quedó en silencio–. _¿Desde cuando puedo sentir?_

– Desde que quiso a alguien y se preocupó por lo que le pasara –murmuro Kurai observándola, al ser una maldición sentía igual todos esos sentimientos de odio, en Yami había muchas emociones recorriéndola, pero sin duda no encontraba el odio entre ellos, irónicamente.

– ¡No te metas en mi mente, te lo prohibo! –grito sosteniendo su cabeza, no quería sentir nada, era mejor ser una dura capa de dolor y odio... ¿Cuántas veces lloro en toda su vida? ¿Cuántas veces sintió tristeza? ¿Cuántos, alegría? ¿Cuántas, emoción?–. No quiero sentir nada, duele más cuando lo haces...

– Pero es tan llenador cuando hay sentimientos positivos –murmuro el chica, la chica sintió que perdía sus fortalezas ente eso.

– Me hacen daño...

– ¿Estaría aquí de ser así?

– ¡Deja de decir todo eso! –chillo de forma infantil, pero se dio cuenta que era verdad–. ¿Por qué los humanos son tan complejos?

– Esa es la gracia de ellos –el pequeño sonrió levemente.

* * *

– ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Estefany viendo donde sus amigas habían sido arrastradas.

– Es su lucha, no nos metamos... ya nos hemos dejado llevar mucho...

– Diana, ¿Qué había de nuestros sentimientos? –pregunto su compañera, la chica cerro los ojos– ¿acaso solo ellos importan? yo si quería luchar por lo que quería, no entiendo porque...

– ¡Ese es el problema! ¿¡Para qué luchas por algo que JAMAS tendrás!? –exclamo con la lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos–. Esta vez fuimos muy lejos ¡Matamos a un inocente.

– No fuimos noso...

– Pero permitimos lo que pudimos evitar –noto como la peli verde comenzaba a llorar.

Estefany– No quería meter gente inocente... pero ellos hacen lo mismo, matan sin pensárselo dos veces, a veces hasta inocentes y nadie les dice na...

– ¡Pero ellos son ellos! Buru tenía razón, somos ignorantes, su vida ha sido una mierda y están intentando corregirse, lo que pasamos no es nada con lo que ellos pasaron.

– ¡Ese es tu problema! –le grito aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos–. ¡No sabes defender lo tuyo y cuando uno quiere defender los suyo se lo impides! –la peli azul se quedó en shock–. Yo si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y no lo dejare solo porque todos consideren a ellos los héroes de su propia película, porque en mi película, la heroína seré yo gane o pierda –se aleja de la peli azul quien simplemente se queda parada en su lugar, sin saber que hacer.

* * *

– ¡Sabia que estabas loca, pero no tanto! –exclamo Carrie esquivando otra bola de energía lanzada por Nathali–. Esta es tu verdadera cara ¿eh?

La joven solo sonrío ante sus palabras, ya había olvidado la sensación de tener el poder–. Si no te hubieses metido donde no te llaman –le lanzo una más grande que por poco le arranca la cabeza.

– ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¿¡Crees que siempre puedes ganar!? ¿¡Creen que siempre pueden ganar!? ¡Regrésense a la realidad! ¡No existen los finales felices! –grito molesta a la joven que solo bajo la mirada.

– Los hay... que tu no encuentres el tuyo no es mi problema –la pelirroja se acercó y saco su tridente–. No me das miedo –la vio acercarse y atacarla con él, dañándola en su hombro–. ¿Tanto odio por mi novio? ¿Si sabes que nunca estaría contigo? Incluso si yo no estoy aquí.

– ¿¡Cómo pueden saber eso!? –grito furiosa.

– Es porque no lo conoces lo suficiente –sonrío de lado.

* * *

La rubia simplemente se quedó tirada en el piso limpiando el hilo de sangre que salió de su boca, miro a su agresora y al notar su fría y seria mirada un escalofrío le recorrió, saco su tridente el cual comenzó a sacar chispas.

– Nunca entendí tu absurdo odio hacia mi ¿Qué te paso para que me quieras ver muerta? Intente entenderlo y tenerte paciencia, MUCHA paciencia.

Pilar no respondió, se levanto lanzándose contra ella, Mun por alguna razón no se defendió, sin importar cuantos golpes recibiera no hizo nada, aquello desespero a su contrincante–. ¿¡Porqué no te defiendes!? –cuestiono molesta.

– Porque te aprecio –respondió sin dejar su expresión seria, la rubia se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

– ¿Qué? –susurro extrañada.

– Se que nuestra relación es mala, pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, eres alguien divertida y me agrada cuando me persigues solo con el motivo de molestarme –soltó una risa al notar su expresión sorprendida–. Creo que Yami no es la única masoquista...

– Tú... –la rubia apreto sus puños con molestia–. ¡No crees que caere en eso! –grito acercandose para atacarla.

– ¡DEJALA!

Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo que una barrera de fuego se interponía entre ambas, Mun sintió como Taiyo la abrazaba, por un momento se relajó.

– Me tenías preocupada –le dijo sonriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos–, creí que iba a perderte... –Mun con seco sus lágrimas, ambas oyeron a Pilar chasquear la lengua.

– Tranquila, aun debo molestarte –sonrió cansada–, a ti... a Shiro... a Natsuki –ambas se abrazaron. La rubia simplemente las miro y se dio media vuelta para alejarse, no valía la pena desgastarse si la otra no iba a pelear, jamás lo hará.

* * *

Nathali esquivo un puñetazo de Carrie agachándose, le sonrió con burla, acercándose y empezando a soltar puñetazos que la otra bloqueaba con sus brazos, la miro altanera haciéndola enojar. Se agacho dando de una patada a Carrie en la barbilla, esta cayo para atrás gruñendo.

En sus manos se formaron sus hachas, se lanzó a pelear, chocando ambas hachas con el tridente de Carrie. Ambas se vieron amenazantes por lo que la pelinegra empezó a aplicar más fuerza para al final darle una patada en el estómago lanzándola contra un árbol, suspiro acercándose, viendo con cansancio pero sin dejar de sonreír, enterró una de las hachas en la tierra tomando parte de la falda de Carrie, con la otra hacha decidió enterrarla en el hombro de esta.

* * *

– ¿Y Pilar? –pregunto Mun mirando a todos lados pero al no verla se encogió de hombros–. ¡Vamos con los demás! –grito con emoción, Taiyo rio ante esto y ambas se dirigieron a la zona de batalla.

De nuevo cada quien peleaba con su contraparte menos Nathali que aún no volvía de con Carrie, pero una suave melodía atrajo la atención de todos.

 _En el agua clara que brota en la fuente, un lindo pescado salta de repente_

Todos voltean a la fuente donde escuchan esa voz, pero no ven nada.

 _Lindo pescadito ¿no quieres salir?... a jugar conmigo, vamos al jardín_

– No me... –Mikan, que recién se acababa de despertar, se quedó en blanco al oír la voz–. Al suelo –todos le obedecen menos los diablos, quienes miran por todos lados en busca del loco quien cantaba.

 _Mi mami me a dicho, no puedes salir, porque si te sales..._

 _Te puedes morir._

Una risa se hizo presente, pero no era de locura, sino divertida. Hikari miro alrededor estando una vez en el piso, todos siente la tierra temblar y miran a la fuente–. Chicos...

– Estamos jodidos... –murmura Shiro mirando con sorpresa la fuente la cual se empezaba a abrir, mostrando un hueco en el piso.

Todos quedo en silencio un rato, hasta que algo gigante salió del suelo... era un rata gigante la cual empezó a gruñir como Godzilla, encima de ella había una persona de pelo corto y en puntas, con el fleco y las raíces negras, las puntas blancas al igual que dos mechones largos. Su ojo derecho era blanco y el izquierdo negro, en ambos había dos líneas que pasaban de arriba abajo, era maquillaje, usaba un sombrero negro con una cinta blanca; su traje era una camisa manga larga negra, con líneas blancas en el cuello, una corbata blanca al igual que un par de tirantes, este terminaba como el traje de arlequín de Sakura y usaba un mayon de franjas verticales negras y blancas, con unos botines negros.

– ¡Buenos días mundo y todos quienes lo habitan! –grito aquella persona con emoción y diversión, se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia–. Oh, pero que mala educación de mi parte, lo siento déjenme presentarme, estimados amigos, enemigos, chicos chismosos que ven desde una pantalla todo lo que hacemos sin ayudarnos, lectores de esta historia, autora de esta historia y todo aquel ser viviente que me esté viendo, si incluidos los perros, la pegaso, el conejo y la serpiente, yo soy el comodín, el favorito de todos o como me gusta decirme soy ¡La fantabulosa y misteriosa Joker!

* * *

 **El rostro de Joker arriba, enserio dudo que se la puedan imaginar bien, es muy compleja su apariencia.**

 **Mi personaje secundario favorito /Chillido de Fangirl/ enserio adoro a esta tipa, ya verán porque, aunque se deben dar una idea, creo que es el diseño de personaje que más esmero le he puesto, Joder~**

 **MitsukyAnime:** Si me dieran una moneda por cada persona que hago llorar con mis historias... no sufriría por chocolates, ño me odies, sho te hamo jeje. No me e visto aun Acchi Kocchi pero se de quien hablas, y si me recordó un poco jaja. Ya veras que decisión tomaran, todo con calma, solo dure que ellas pueden cambiar todo el rumbo de la historia, pero eso es spoiler xD. Lo se, yo ando tensa por la emoción, realmente le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia :'), #PobreMakoto

 **Moge kov:** Tranquila Yami 2, si se pasaron, pero no todo es su culpa, siguen siendo personas y todos se equivocan, pero ya llego Joker a ayudar. No... merecen ir a un lugar peor, es más Eli no debió ir a ahí, pobeshita.

 **Tsukishiro Ame :** Eso... es tan cierto... bueno no puedo justificar a Estefany, Carrie ni Diana, pero si a Pilar, la única que no se volvió loca con el tema de los celos. (En realidad puede que si mueran pero no de forma lenta y dolorosa) Lo se, Makoto era chévere, en realidad desde un inicio el supo que nunca tendría chanse con Mikan, y no por eso ahora quiere matarlos a todos (Ay, ay, las yanderes de estos días)

 **Isa-chan1114 :** Si se muere, bien morido y todo, pero los chicos lo llevaron al hospital mientras peleaban, para luego enterrarlo debidamente, primero matan a los diablos y luego entierran a Makoto, (Amado por unos, odiado por otros, termino medio por la mayoría) Aquí el nuevo capitulo, creo que con mis dedos puedo contar los capítulos que faltan, estamos a terminar jiji.

 **Nivi Shina :** Yo si, "Una subnormalidad" listo, me alegra que te gustara. Todas se pueden salvar, pero en realidad a la que le deseo que se salve es a Pilar y ya sabrán porque hehehe, lo se Makoto era chévere /se pone a lloriquear/ Nos dio tantos momentos divertidos. Cálmate Yami 3.

 **#Preparensuspañuelos**

 **#PobreMakoto**

 **#TodasseconviertenenYami**

 **#TeamJoker**

 **#Estamosenelfinal**

 **#Byebye**


	35. Chapter 32: Pokar

**Hola a todos, de nuevo empezamos con pasados culeros y bueno, ya saben, digamos que de quien más nos cuenta es de Joker que del jurado pero al analizar su vida... de verdad son exageradas, como sea disfruten, yo se me bloqueo la imaginación con el capitulo final, fuck.**

* * *

 **Las cinco cartas.**

– ¿Nunca puede entrar normal?... –se cuestiono Hikari, entonces algo en aquella frase le extraño–, espera ¿lectores?

– No te metas en eso –le dice Natsuki de forma tranquila mientras alza los hombros.

– ¡Vamos Godzy, comete a los diablitos! –exclamo la mujer tomando a la rata de uno de sus pelos, esta tomo con sus patas a cinco guardias y se los empezó a comer–. ¡Eso Godzy! Buena chica –le palmeo–. ¿Quién quiere viaje en rata?

– ¡Yo quiero! –exclamaron Jin y Shin con estrellitas en los ojos.

– Godzy déjalos subir –pidió la mujer, la rata se agacho y ambos subieron a ella, al instante comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas–. ¡Wuju!

– Esta va para largo –se queja Yami con Kurai a su lado, este asiente sorprendido–, enserio ¿no pueden ser más normales?... a quien engaño ¡Déjenme subir!–corrió y se montó en Godzy empezando a jugar con los chicos–. ¡Wuju!

– Se pueden acomodar –les dijo la rubia a los diablos quienes estaban en blanco con varias gotitas en sus frentes.

– ¡Todos vamos montar! –exclamo Natsuki alzando un brazo, lo chicos se apresuraron a subir en Godzy la cual empezó a caminar lejos de los diablos, estos quedaron sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

– Así que usted es Joker –murmuro Natsume mirando a la rara mujer, los chicos estaban fuera del refugio con Godzy durmiendo a un lado.

– ¡Oh cierto! Yo soy Joker es un gusto, un gusto –empezó a sacudir la mano de todos los que no conocía a modo de saludo y chocar las palmas con los que ya conocía.

– ¿Joker que haces aquí? –pregunto Hikari extrañada.

– Lo que pasa es que los estaba viendo desde la bola de cristal de Isabela, en realidad yo soy la sombra misteriosa que los ha estado observando desde el inicio e igual la responsable de cambiar el sexo de los chicos en el capítulo "Cambio de sexo" Admítanlo fue divertido –guiño un ojo.

– ¿Qué...? –Natsuki se quedó sorprendida al igual que todos–. Usted... usted... –bajo la mirada molesta–. ¡Usted se esta robando mi poder de romper la cuarta pared! –grito apuntándola, dejando a todos en desconcertados ¿¡Qué mosca le había picado!?–. ¡Yo soy la única que puede romper la cuarta pared! ¿¡Y porque ni la narradora, ni la autora le dicen algo!? –pregunto molesta... es que ella lo hace con estilo **(Estoy de acuerdo)** –. ¡Eso no es justo! –empieza a hacer un berrinche.

– Díganme lectores –empieza a hablar Joker mirándolos–. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Natsuki debe ser la única en romper la cuarta pared o yo le sigo robando sus poderes? –soltó una risa y regresa su mirada a los chicos–. Bueno, bueno, bueno, veamos... Eh... ¡Ya se! ¿Quieren ver un truco de magia? –pregunto, no dejo que nadie respondiera cuando en su mano aparecieron veinte cartas–. Elige una –le dijo a Natsume quien extrañado obedeció–, dime... tu carta es ¿cuatro picas?

– Si –contesto sorprendido–. ¿Cómo supo?

– Elemental mi querido Wattson –comenzó a decir sonriente mostrando todas la cartas–, ¡todas son cuatro picas! –exclamo mostrando sus blancos dientes, el pelinegro se quedó con un "Poker face"–. ¡Bien, bien, otro! –se quitó el sombrero–, nada por aquí –muestra a dentro–, nada por acá –muestra la parte de afuera– y ¡Voala! –de su sombrero saca a Usagi, Ruka miro sus brazos y noto que su preciado conejo ya no estaba.

– ¿¡Cómo hizo eso!? –exclamo asombrado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento se lo quito.

– Magia de Wattpad –dijo segura de sus palabras.

– ¿Wau wau wau? **(¿Estas bien?)** –pregunto Bruce al conejito que estaba en el piso, este temblaba, encima del doberman estaba su pareja mirando curioso al conejo.

– Chichi-chichi **(Vi cosas extrañas)** chichi-chichi **(Vi cosas raras)** chichi-chichi **(Fui a un lugar desconocido)** –murmuro acurrucándose en Susi quien recién llegaba.

– No debí ver eso –murmuro Shiro queriendo despejar su mente, no siempre es bueno leer la mente de todos.

– Como sea, último truco –de su manga comenzó a sacar muchos pañuelos amarrados, después de un rato saco todos los hizo bolita, amarro los dos extremos y pateo la bola.

– ¿Y eso con qué fin fue? –pregunto Shin curioso.

– Con ninguno, solo quería patear algo y me prohibieron patear árboles, edificios... y personas –dice sonriente.

– Está más loca que ustedes... y eso ya es decir mucho –se lamenta Koko escondiéndose tras Kuro.

– Oh bien –suelta la dama, se quita el sombrero y de este saca una mesa pequeña, un banco y una tetera con una taza, al colocarlos se puso de nuevo el sombrero, se sentó, se sirvió y comenzó a beberlo con tranquilidad–. Ah que rico~, siempre es bueno un delicioso té después de hacer trucos de magia.

– Este... ¿Joker? –llamo Mikan–, perdón que la interrumpa –la mencionada asintió efusiva–, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

– ¡Oh cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! –exclamo con falsa sorpresa, aventó la taza que tenía dándole a un chico que salía a orinar, se quitó el sombrero y de este saco una carta, carraspeo su garganta–. Ya había preparado mi discurso –comento, abrió el sobre y saco un papel–."Queridos lectores de Volviendo a ser humano" buen comienzo ¿eh? ¿eh? –presumió mirándolos–. "Yo, el fantabuloso y misterioso Joker, vengo aquí ofreciéndoles un cuento, este cuento nos relata la historia de Pilar, Diana, Estefany y Carrie, igual la historia de Joker, todo con el fin de que entiendan un poco por qué su odio y sufran con el final malo de la historia, si porque esto tendrá final malo y verdadero"

– ¡Esta haciendo spoiler! ¿¡Por qué no le dicen nada!? –nos gritó Natsuki y nosotras la ignoramos olímpicamente, emocionadas por la presentación de Joker–. ¡Oh vamos!

– "Sin más preámbulo, iniciemos con la historia más chidita de todas, la de Joker" Oh vaya señora Joker me halaga –agradece haciendo una reverencia–. No, no es nada –responde rascándose la nuca.

– Está loca... pero su intro te atrapa...

– Desde ahora lo que yo cuente se escribirá con texto normal y las pausas en la que los chicos hablan serán en _cursiva_ , justo como en "Viaje en el tiempo"

 **(¡Me ahorra texto~! Natsuki ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Joker?)**

La pelinegra gruñe molesta–. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? **Estilo, emoción, buen temperamento y te atrapa con su introducción** ¡Cállate Nijuu!

– ¡Natsuki! –llama Joker–, estoy por contar una historia ¿te gustaría guardar silencio? –pide colocando sus manos en su cintura a modo regaño– y pídele disculpas a Nijuu-chan –empieza a zapatear.

– No lo hare –se cruza de brazos inflando los cachetes **(Natsuki... obedece)–.** ¡No lo hare! –Natsuki...–. Que no...

– Natsuki, carajo, obedece a Joker –regaña Mikan, todos la miraban severamente. La joven los miro incrédula y empezó a mascullar cosas incomprensibles.

– Lo Nijuu por ser mala contigo y lo siento Joker por interrumpirte –murmura de mala gana, si tuviera orejas ahora estarían bajas.

– No... ¡Hay problema~! –dice cantarina–, eres mi favorita después de todos~ Bien –vuelve a carraspear su garganta.

* * *

Joker era una chica muy seria que siempre vestía de negro, esta vivía en el pueblo cerca del castillo, donde se controla el elemento del viento, era extremadamente callada incluso con sus padres y solo se dedicaba a leer todo el día, cosa que logro muchos la odiaran pues la creían alguien que se creía mucho, esto provoco en la chica, de tan solo doce años, un temperamento asocial. Pese a eso Joker era una chica muy amable, principalmente con la naturaleza, adoraba pasar su rato en el jardín.

– ¿Hija? Oh aquí estas ¡me he enterado de una buena noticia! –exclamo felizmente su madre, la chica apenas alza la vista de su cuento infantil para dedicarle una mirada fría.

– ¿Ya acabaron con toda la corrupción del mundo, ya encontraron la forma de que nadie muera, mínimo encontraron la cura al cáncer? ¿No? Entonces no me interesa –responde sin expresión alguna, su madre suspira cansada. Tal vez el hecho de que fuera muy dura al hablar influía en su asocialismo.

– Hoy empezaron a reclutar a las chicas que serán las juezas –comenzó a explicarles, la chico se le quedo viendo sin expresión–. Vamos sonríe un poco.

– Sonreír es perder tu tiempo –dijo sin abandonar su expresión–, me pregunto cómo serán las mocosas.

– ¿¡A quién llamas mocosa!?

* * *

 _A todos les bajo una gota al ver a como Taiyo y Mun le reclamaban a Joker, esta solo sonríe como tonta._

 _– No fui yo, fue mi yo del pasado... sigamos._

* * *

– Según tengo entendido son menores que yo... –comenzó a decir la joven.

– Ciertamente cariño –murmuro la mujer nerviosa–, en algunos años... nos separaran... –se puso triste–, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a querer, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, pues tu eres mi hi...

– Si como digas mujer –le interrumpió estando en el marca de la puerta–, apúrate que ya tengo hambre –entro sin mirar la expresión dolida de su madre.

* * *

 _Joker quedo un rato en silencio dejando a todos preocupados, pero subió la mirada con la misma sonrisa de siempre y siguió con el cuento._

* * *

Ciertamente Joker había crecido, su pelo era extraño pues era largo a la cintura color blanco con las puntas y el fleco negros, sus ojos que antes eran ambos blancos y ahora el izquierdo era negro, su actitud era igual. Con catorce años tenía una imaginación muy viva, no lo demostraba abiertamente, pero ya tenía amigos imaginarios.

La chica se quejó nuevamente al recibir otro abrazo amoroso de su madre.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, después de esto no te volveremos a ver mi niña! –siguió llorado la mayor abrazándola con más fuerza.

– Mamá –murmuro la chica, soltó y suspiro y metió su mano en su maleta–. ¡Deja de abrazarme en la plaza pública! –grito sacando un martillo y golpeando a la adulta en la cabeza haciendo que quedara K.O–. Idiota –gruño guardando el mazo, todos la vieron con desconcierto ¿Quién golpeaba a su madre cuando esta se despedía?–. Como sea, bye mamá, que te vaya bien y te quiero mucho –le beso la frente y se dirigió al carruaje.

– Cariño –le llamo dulcemente, la chica se volteo y la vio sonreír sin levantarse aun del suelo–, no lo olvides, no importa que tan mala sea la situación... siempre debes buscar el lado positivo –la chica la miro unos segundos y con un suspiro se subió.

– I-di-o-ta~ eso ya lo sé, no seas tan preocupona, nos vemos –se despidió con un ademán y se fue, noto como su madre se paraba y se despedía moviendo la mano aun con esa alegre sonrisa.

* * *

– Hola, un gusto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto la reina con amabilidad, la chica se limitó a quedarse en silencio–, ya veo ¿puedo llamarte Comodín?

– ¿Por qué no? –murmuro de forma inexpresiva–. Un gusto reina –dijo con una reverencia.

– No seas tan formal –le respondió la mayor amablemente–, me haces sentir vieja, incluso podrías llamarme Isabela ¿tienes catorce, no? –ante su pregunta Comodín asintió–. Vamos te presentare a tus compañeras y a Yefri.

Las dos entraron al lugar encontrándose a cuatro chicas, la reina dio un paso al frente pidiéndoles que se presente, todo sin borrar aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

– Hola~ soy Pilar, jurado de la pica, un gusto –saluda la chica rubia alegremente.

– Yo soy Carrie, jurado del corazón, espero nos llevemos bien –le dice la pelirroja emocionada.

– Diana, jurado del diamante, bienvenida –saludo la de cabellos azules más tranquila y con una sonrisa pacifica.

– Yo soy Estefany, jurado del trébol, un gusto –murmuro tímidamente la chica y tartamudeando un poco.

– Comodín... un gusto a todas –susurro fría sin intención de ser amable, todas se sintieron incomodas por la forma de hablar de la mayor.

– Voy a buscar a...

– ¡Reina Isabela! –una sirvienta irrumpió en la reunión atrayendo la mirada de todas las presentes, corrió hasta ella respirando agitadamente–. Las niñas ¡Las niñas!

– Cálmete –pidió la mujer preocupada–. ¿Qué paso?

– ¡Las niñas no están, han desaparecido! –exclamo con los ojos llorosos, Isabela abrió los ojos con sorpresa–. Las fui a buscar para darles la merienda, pero estas desaparecieron, pensé que estaban en sus habitaciones; las he buscado y no las encontré, perdóneme –se cubrió la cara con las manos. La reina sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban y solo pudo mirar al piso aturdida.

– No... por favor... a ellas no –se piel palideció y comenzó a temblar–. Busca a Yeferson –dijo mientras salía corriendo, las cinco niñas quedaron en shock, no esperaban eso.

– Vayan a buscar a alguien –ordeno Comodín yendo a donde Isabela se había ido corriendo.

– ¡Que estaban haciendo ustedes inútiles! –la pequeña se quedó parada un poco lejos, escuchando como Isabela les reclamaba a los guardias con expresión furiosa, estos la veían asustados, igual ella tembló un poco; siempre había oído que la reina era una mujer muy amable y dulce, que nunca levantaba la voz, pero ahora...– ¡Si algo les llega a pasar, les juro que...!

– ¡Isabela! –el grito del mayordomo la interrumpió, Yefri se dirigió hacia ella, no sin antes darle una mirada tranquilizadora a la niña, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar–, ellos no tienen la culpa, tranquili... ...iba a tomarla por los hombros pero la dama le alejo bruscamente, sorprendiéndolo incluso a él.

– No me toques... más te vale buscarlas y encontrarlas –le dijo de forma fría, haciendo que él se preocupara realmente.

– Isa...

– ¡Deja de decir mi nombre! –grito con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos–. En vez de estar parado sin hacer nada, búscalas, si algo les pasa... –su tono de voz de a poco se volvió un pequeño hilo, su expresión se volvió más furiosa e impotente.

– Como desee... Reina Isabela –murmuro el hombre de forma dolida antes de irse– y disculpe mi comportamiento –solo dijo eso y se alejó de la mujer, quien después de un rato reacciono. Los guardias, aprovechando su distracción, se alejaron rápidamente e iniciar la búsqueda.

– Reina –la voz de Comodín interrumpió en sus pensamientos, la chica se acercó a ella y se arrodillo frente a la mujer quien la veía de forma triste–. Yo la ayudare... buscare a esas niña, lo prometo –dijo tristemente, Isabela solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza.

* * *

 _Todos quedaron en silencio, pero poco a poco de los ojos de las tres chicas salieron lágrimas._

 _– ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡No es su culpa! No se sientan mal –exclamo la mayor nerviosa._

 _– Por nuestra culpa la reina –intento decir Taiyo, pero su voz se entrecortaba por el llanto, no pudo continuar._

 _– Tal vez las chicas... tenían razón, es nuestra cul... –iba a decir Mun, pero una buena cachetada de la loca basto, el resto se quedó en shock ante esa acción._

 _– ¡Reaccionen! –grito decidida, pero sin mostrarse molesta o seria–. Esto no es su culpa, no se dejen llevar, nadie puede culparlas por haber sido secuestradas..._

 _– ¿Para eso tenía que golpearnos? –cuestiono Hikari, que ni siquiera había hablado, se sobaba su mejilla algo adolorida._

 _– Era para hacerlas reaccionar –explico sonriente, la expresión de nadie variaba; miro a todos lado y vio unas rocas, corriendo fue por ellas, se quitó su sombrero y de este saco un monociclo, se subió a este y mientras lo montaba comenzó a hacer malabares–. Ra da da da da da da da circus  
Da da da da da da da da afro; Circus afro, circus afro, Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro –comenzó a cantar yendo con su vehículo de adelante para atrás, en eso la rueda choco con una saliente logrando que Joker perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, las piedras cayeron en su cabeza logrando que obtuviera tres chichones, se levantó con expresión dolida, sobando su cabeza. Todos se vieron parpadeando hasta que finalmente estallaron en risa._

 _– Joker... eres una idiota –soltó Mikan en medio de las risas, la mujer solo sonrió ampliamente._

 _– Es verdad –mostró una amplia sonrisa–, soy una idiota._

* * *

 **MitsukyAnime:** Y la van a adorar más, en especial cuando [Censurado porque es spolier] No se que se me paso por la cabeza cuando use la canción de Garnet, pero me alegra que les gustara. Sobre Yuka, pues intenta disculparse aun sabiendo que no podrá recuperar la confianza de sus hijas, o al menos de Mikan, por lo menos no completa. Si Yami esta sufriendo mucho... y sufrirá más, digamos que ser humano no es pertenecer a la raza humana, así que podemos decir que poco a poco intenta volverse una, aunque le este costando. Pero ahí cierta personita que le esta ayudando en eso.

 **Moge kov:** seh, la estaba escuchando y se me imagino la escena de Soluna vs Pilar, y a la vez por la letra pensé en Nathali, por otro lado ¡Se armo el desmadre! x'D

 **Tsukishiro Ame : **jaja ya vez lo que hace, y aun falta más de ella, mostrare la razón de porque se volvió como es, ya saben muy dramático, lo se, pero como dicen Todo lo bueno debe terminar, por eso esta historia de aplazo tanto. En realidad lo de Pilar es un capricho o berrinche. Morirán todas en el final malo.

 **Eso es todo por mi parte, ando con ideas muy alocadas e igual veo como continuar Angel Brother, una vez que termine esta wea me iré a otro fandom, seguiré echando mi desmadre, así que busco como continuar esa historia, pero buano, da igual BYE BYE**


	36. Chapter 33: Pokar II

**Hola a todos, seguimos con las historias, cada vez más tristes y crueles, acostúmbrense, lloraran con el final malo, solo eso diré wuajajaja**

 **Pd: El final verdadero me llevo 20 paginas de Word o.o... ESPERO Y LAS SATISFAGA ESE FINAL QUE ME COSTO TwT**

* * *

 **L** **as cinco cartas. II**

– A _hora vamos con la de... las chicas, si –anuncio su mayor, todos la vieron atentos._

* * *

Pilar era una niña energética y alegre, vivía en la zona más alejada del reino, la zona de control de los rayos y relámpagos. La chica no se quejaba de su vida, estaba acostumbrada a los mimos de sus padres, por lo cual los tratos indiferentes no era algo normal para ella, pese a eso era muy noble con la gente y se la pasaba ayudando y haciendo favores, logrando un efecto contrario que con Joker.

– Hoy a la señora Marie, mañana a Dayana, pasado a Belén y su boda –murmuro la niña viendo su agenda–. ¡Estoy emocionada! –exclamo feliz.

– Pilar, amor –le llamo su madre, esta corrió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa–, debo hablar contigo –se agacho a su lado–, como sabrás ya tienes ocho años... y bueno del reino nos han avisado que en un mes te vas...

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamo sorprendida–, pero es muy pronto... no me quiero separar de ustedes –dijo de forma triste, la mujer la vio del mismo modo.

– Tranquila, estarás bien, en el castillo te trataran bien, lo prometo –aseguro la mayor, la niña bajo la vista con los ojos llorosos.

– ¡Quiero quédame con ustedes, no quiero tomar mi puesto! –exclamo en medio de lágrimas.

– No es un adiós para siempre, es un hasta luego –le sonrió, lo que no sabía es que era mentira, la niña sonrió un poco sin dejar de llorar, pero sabía que no debía desconfiar de su madre.

* * *

Un mes después tal como se había dicho, la niña fue llevada al castillo, al llegar se hayo con tres niña iguales a ellas, esta con una enorme sonrisa se presentó.

– Hola soy Pilar Williams, un gusto conocerlas.

* * *

La zona de fuego, la intranquilidad reinaba en las mentes de todos, vivían con miedo a una persona, ese era el caso de Carrie, una pequeña pelirroja, quien a sus cinco añitos ya experimentaba el temor. Esta iba por la calle mirando a todos lados pero por desgracia se encontró con su pesadilla, una chica de pelo liso y color naranja con ojos rojos. Esta levanto la vista y la vio aburrida.

– ¿Tú que miras? –pregunto fríamente, la niña negó y se alejó un poco–, lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara –amenazo, la pelirroja bajo la mirada temerosa.

– Si, perdóneme –salió corriendo asustada, para su mala suerte desde pequeña tenía un espíritu muy curioso y alocado, eso causo la atención de la peli naranja en ella.

Podemos ver que con solo cinco años ella y un grupo de niños molestaban a los animales por diversión, principalmente a los insecto, en esta ocasión molestaban con una rama a las hormigas, tal vez era la curiosidad de los niños, pero a alguien no le parecía lo que hacían.

La niña sintió varios piquetes, las hormigas se le había subido y empezado a morderla, en auto defensa solo atino a quemarlas.

– Que molestas –murmuro, todos asintieron riendo con "maldad", hasta que sus risas se callaron poco a poco–. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto curiosa hasta sentir algo hacerle sombra, temía que fuera su mamá pero las expresiones de terror de sus amigos le dijeron lo contrario, además la sombra parecía de su estatura.

– ¿Les divierte? –se quedó congelada al oír esa gélida voz, volteo su mirada viendo a la peli naranja que estaba roja de la rabia–. ¡Ustedes malnacidos...!

Uno de las chicos intento huir mientras soltaba gritos de pánico, Taiyo alzo un solo dedo y fue entonces que bolas de fuego impactaron en la espalda del chico, haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

– ¡Piedad, lo suplico! –exclamo un niño asustado, Taiyo se acerco mirándolo fríamente, una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro, la sensación de tener el poder y causarle sufrimiento a otros, le gustaba...

– ¿Que creen que dijeron las hormigas? –pregunto irónica.

– Pero no fuimos nosotros, fue Carrie –apunto a la pelirroja que lo vio en shock–, perdóneme.

– Si crees que eso servirá... –lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo sin dificultad–, estas equivocado, son sus cómplices después de todo –levanto su puño e iba a golpearlo pero la pelirroja la empujo.

– ¡No tienes derecho! –grito arrodillada en el piso, Taiyo la miro sorprendida, en cierto punto le enorgullecía su coraje, pero no podía ignorar lo hecho anteriormente, se levantó y alzándola de los cabellos le susurro con perversidad.

– No tienes idea con quien te has metido –la niña sintió miedo, soltaba lagrimas por el dolor, Taiyo levanto su puño y esta vez cumplió su tarea.

* * *

– Me pregunto qué haré de comer –murmuro insegura la madre de la pelirroja, oyó la puerta abrirse, salió a ver a su hija, pero se asustó al verla llegar lastimada–. ¡Carrie! ¿¡Qué te paso!? –pregunto temerosa.

– Taiyo me golpeo –murmuro con dolor, la mujer molesta se dirigió a la salida–. ¿A dónde vas?

– ¡Voy a hablar con su madre! –exclamo furiosa, la niña la siguió asustada.

* * *

Ambas llegaron a la casa y la mujer toco fuertemente siendo recibida por Sakura, al ver a Carrie se dio una idea de a que iban. No era la primera y estaba segura que tampoco la última.

– ¿¡Quiero que me explique esto!? –grito molesta.

– Lo lamento –susurro lentamente–, si quiere pago por el...

– ¡Sabía que era mala idea que humanos y ángeles se mezclaran! –grito molesta la otra adulta, Sakura cerró los ojos con miedo, ni siquiera defenderse de sus compañeras en secundaria sabía.

– ¿Madre? –pregunto Taiyo bajando por las escaleras, al notar a las presentes rodó los ojos y quito a su madre de en medio–. ¿Qué asuntos tienen que atender?

– ¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a mi hija!? –pregunto colérica.

– Porque se me dio mi gana –respondió aburrida.

– ¡Taiyo! –riño Sakura mirándola, cuando regreso la vista se sorprendió al notar como intentaron atacar a su pequeña, se metió en medio recibiendo el ataque y cayendo al piso sin aire, las menores se sorprendieron ante eso.

Taiyo solo miro de reojo a su madre tirada en el piso sosteniendo su estomago adolorida, bajo la vista molesta y simplemente alzo un dedo. La madre de la pelirroja sintió como debajo de ella se ablandaba la tierra y como esta empezaba a "devorarla", soltó un grito aterrada.

– Para... –le pidió su madre con miedo, Carrie estaba igual, la niña dejo de controlar la tierra y se acercó, miro a Carrie con advertencia.

– ¿Por qué...? –pregunto la pelirroja temblando, esa niña tenía una mente muy perturbada. Miro a su madre que de la cintura para abajo estaba atorado–, buscare ayuda... –ambas vieron a un hombre rubio y de ojos amarillo frente a ella, este comenzó a sacar a la mujer de la tierra, hasta que finalmente salió.

– Largo de mi casa y no la quiero volver a ver por aquí –le hablo con severidad–, disculpa pequeña por el comportamiento de mi hija, hablare con ella, si te hace algo puedes ir y decirme –se dirigió a Carrie apenado y se acerco a su mujer para ayudarle a reincorporarse.

* * *

Taiyo cumplió sus amenazas, no solo ambas vivían con el asecho de la peli naranja, la cual ahora siempre se sentaba en la banqueta del otro lado de la casa de ambas mujeres, sino que en la escuela Carrie debían esconderse para no toparse con ella y su mirada de odio al mundo. Por lo cual no es de sorprenderse que cuando la chica se fue, era un alivio para todos, incluyéndole.

Y así pasaron los años, la pequeña al tener que irse a sus ocho años parecía muy tensa, por el miedo a encontrarse con su verdugo, pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa.

– Este lugar es muy grande –murmuro mirando todo el lugar, hasta encontrarse con dos chicas que igual admiraban el lugar–. ¡Ey! Hola, mi nombre es Carrie Robinson –se presentó llamando la atención de ambas niñas.

* * *

 _Todos observaron a Taiyo que se veía muy pensativa, si se acordaba que le hizo, pero no se acordaba porque debido a que Carrie no era la única que vivía de su acecho, por algo todos le temían siendo apenas una niña._

 _– No entiendo, realmente solo la golpee una vez –murmuro, bueno estaba el miedo psicológico y los malos tratos._

 _– Y luego ella es la mary-sue –bromeo Mun._

 _– Las Mary-sue pueden tener el efecto contrario o todos las aman o todos las odian y al final las aman –aclara Kuro, todo mundo asiente y siguen con el cuento._

* * *

Estefany tuvo la infancia más normal, iba a la escuela, jugaba con sus amigas y se paseaba por las calles todo el día. Era tímida, sí, pero sabía adaptarse a su ambiente social, ella vivía en la zona natural, donde controlaban a las plantas, así que no era de sorprenderse de que fuera un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, cosa que afecto a la niña, quien tenía una actitud bastante calmada. Por lo mismo no le costó mucho entender que debía irse al castillo a su edad de ocho años, igual no puso peros ni pros, simplemente lo hizo.

Por otro lado estaba Diana quien vivía en la zona de agua, era callada pero igual muy dulce y amable, se la pasaba el día practicando sus poderes, todo con tal de llegar a las expectativas deseadas por todos, eso la volvió de pocos o prácticamente ningún amigo. Ella siempre se esmeraba por entrenar, según la peli azul, era su único deber. Esa vida solitaria la llevo a resultarle fácil decir que si e irse aun siendo una niña. Por lo cual se aventuró lejos de su hogar.

Ambas habían llegado al mismo tiempo al castillo, por lo cual Estefany decidió dar el primer paso.

– Hola, me llamo Estefany Anderson ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto tartamudeando un poco. La otra la miro sorprendida.

– Soy Diana Frost, un gusto –le sonrió un poco.

– Este lugar es grande –susurro la peli verde, ambas asintieron.

– Será placentero vivir aquí –menciono su compañera viendo el lugar.

– ¡Ey! Hola, mi nombre es Carrie Robinson –se presentó la pelirroja llamando la atención de ambas niñas.

– Un gusto, somos Estefany Anderson y Diana Frost –apunto a la peli verde y luego a ella.

– El gusto es mío –las tres vieron llegar otro carruaje esta vez una rubia de ojos ámbar salió, bastante emocionada pero nerviosa.

– Hola soy Pilar Williams, un gusto conocerlas –dijo presentándose, las tres se volvieron a presentar, hasta que llego la reina.

– Vaya veo que ya se conocieron, me presento, soy Isabela, el arcángel –saludo amablemente, las tres hicieron una reverencia–, no sean tan formales niña –río viéndolas.

– Isabela ha llegado –informo el mayordomo para después mirar a las menores–. Hola pequeñas, soy Yefri siempre que necesiten algo pueden consultarme –las cuatro asintieron, pero tanto Pilar como Carrie se sonrojaron.

– Vuelvo en un momento –aviso la reina y salió a la puerta principal, cuando ambos adultos se fueron tanto Pilar como Carrie se vieron.

– Es muy guapo –dijeron aun sonrojadas, sus compañeras las vieron con extrañeza.

* * *

 _– ¡No me jodas! –exclamo Natsuki partiéndose de la risa. Todos se reían disimuladamente, menos la mencionada, ella no se controlaba en reír como hiena._

 _– Yo creo que esta más bueno el de los cereales –dijo Joker pensativa–, como sea._

 _– Si la reina se entera de esto va a llover sangre –murmuro Mikan divertida._

* * *

Justamente la reina no tardo en volver con una chica de pelo blanco con el fleco y las puntas negras, era mayor que ellas.

– Hola~ soy Pilar, jurado de la pica, un gusto –saluda la chica rubia alegremente.

– Yo soy Carrie, jurado del corazón, espero nos llevemos bien –le dice la pelirroja emocionada.

– Diana, jurado del diamante, bienvenida –saludo la de cabellos azules más tranquila y con una sonrisa pacifica.

– Yo soy Estefany, jurado del trébol, un gusto –murmuro tímidamente la chica y tartamudeando un poco.

– Comodín... un gusto a todas –susurro fría sin intención de ser amable, todas se sintieron incomodas por la forma de hablar de la mayor.

– Voy a buscar a...

– ¡Reina Isabela! –una sirvienta irrumpió en la reunión atrayendo la mirada de todas las presentes, corrió hasta ella respirando agitadamente–. Las niñas ¡Las niñas!

– Cálmete –pidió la mujer preocupada–. ¿Qué paso?

– ¡Las niñas no están, han desaparecido! –exclamo con los ojos llorosos, Isabela abrió los ojos con sorpresa–. Las fui a buscar para darles la merienda, pero estas desaparecieron, pensé que estaban en sus habitaciones; las he buscado y no las encontré, perdóneme –se cubrió la cara con las manos. La reina sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban y solo pudo mirar al piso aturdida.

– No... por favor... a ellas no –se piel palideció y comenzó a temblar–. Busca a Yeferson –dijo mientras salía corriendo, las cinco niñas quedaron en shock, no esperaban eso.

– Vayan a buscar a alguien –ordeno Comodín yendo a donde Isabela se había ido corriendo.

* * *

Esa misma noche el ambiente era de tensión, las cinco se encontraban cenando con Comodín bastante pensativa, probablemente pesando en lo que iba a hacer, por lo que investigo la culpable es un demonio encerrado por siglos. Una vez termino de comer se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que pensar cómo arreglar eso.

Un años, dos años, nada, no lograban dar con las mocosas, Comodín estaba en un ataque de nervioso, por otro lado el jurado se sentía extrañado, la verdad todos las trataban bien pero las sobre protegían mucho y a veces los tratos era muy secos. No era que fueran inconscientes, pero ciertamente les incomodaba que la atención de todos se fueran a solamente ellas. Debido a que Isabela se había encerrado buscando como encontrarlas, había descuidado un poco la barrera que separaban ángeles de diablos, esto ocasiono que el actual Demonio, Blake se decidiera a una invasión. Pero no era atacar directamente...

– ¡Apaguen esa maldita luz! –grito la joven cuando sintió la luz darle a la cara, se volteo y cubrió con sus mantas–. ¿Por qué hace calor? –abrió los ojos y vio que por fuera muchos pasaban corriendo, se levantó tallando sus ojos y vio por la ventana, pero los abrió abruptamente al notar que el pueblo de viento se estaba quemando–. Mamá –palideció y de un salto se levantó corriendo afuera, todos observaron cómo salía con velocidad del castillo directo a su pueblo natal, sin importarle lo lejos que estaba.

Una vez llego se encontró con varios guardias demonios matando a los de su pueblo, uno de ellos la iba a atacar pero la chica formo su tridente, que era blanco, y se lo lanzo, simplemente se acercó lo tomo y fue en busca de su madre. Al llegar a su antigua casa la vio en llamas, sin importarle comenzó a adentrarse, con sus poderes de viento apagaba un poco las llamas, hasta llegar al cuarto de esa mujer que siempre parecía tener una sonrisa de idiota en su cara, pero en esos momentos la joven se arrepintió de a ver ido, se acercó a la mujer que tenía un agujero en la cabeza, piernas y brazos rajados y el hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, solo cayo de rodillas viendo esa cruda imagen. Un recuerdo la invadió.

 **Flash back.**

– Mamá –murmuro la chica, soltó y suspiro y metió su mano en su maleta–. ¡Deja de abrazarme en la plaza pública! –grito sacando un martillo y golpeando a la adulta en la cabeza haciendo que quedara K.O–. Idiota –gruño guardando el mazo, todos la vieron con desconcierto ¿Quién golpeaba a su madre cuando esta se despedía?–. Como sea, bye mamá, que te vaya bien y te quiero mucho –le beso la frente y se dirigió al carruaje.

– Cariño –le llamo dulcemente, la chica se volteo y la vio sonreír sin levantarse aun del suelo–, no lo olvides, no importa que tan mala sea la situación... siempre debes buscar el lado positivo.

 **Fin del Flash back.**

– ¿Cuál es... el lado positivo? –murmuro mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas–. ¿Dónde está lo positivo? ¡Responde mujer! ¿¡Dónde esta!? –se exalto gritando furiosa, odiaba sentirse así ¿Culpa le llamaban?–. ¡Mierda, contéstame...! –su voz se apago mientras cerraba los ojos–, mujer... idiota...

* * *

 _Todos notaron que la expresión de la mujer no variaba, seguía sonriente mientras relataba cuando encontró a su madre muerta, Yami y Natsuki se dieron cuenta que los ojos de Joker no parecían tan brillantes como antes. Estaba loca, era idiota, hacia estupideces y aun así era tan fuerte como para contar todo eso y no mostrar su tristeza, solo con el fin de que los niños no se sintieran mal._

* * *

Después de eso Joker se despertó en su cama, creía que era un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era y no pudo aguantar su furia, comenzó a romper todo a su alcance, sin importarle nada.

Las cuatro jurados podían oír el escándalo causado por el Comodín, no sabían que había pasado pero tenían un mal presentimiento.

– Niñas... –llamo la reina con voz apagada, las cuatro se acercaron–, necesito hablar con ustedes –las cuatro se acercaron–. Ayer... los diablos atacaron al reino de los ángeles y...

– ¿Por eso Comodín está enojada? –pregunto Pilar preocupada, la reina asintió.

– Seré franca, el atentado fue bastante fuerte, se llevo la vida de varios ángeles en varias regiones, no puedo asegurar hasta que punto fueron los daños... o hasta donde llegaron.

– ¿Eso significa...? –intento preguntar la rubia, de todas era la más apegada a sus padres, Isabela asintió cerrando los ojos, era muy duro incluso para ella, las tres entendieron a que se refería la mujer y sin más Estefany salió huyendo, Carrie se desplomo ahí mismo sin querer, Diana simplemente se limitó a llorar en silencio–. ¿Es... una broma?

– Quisiera... que lo fuera... lo siento, esto es mi culpa, debí cuidar mejor la barrera, yo lo lamento... –desvío la mirada arrepentida, la rubia salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Diana ayuda a Carrie a reincorporarse e intentaron seguir a su compañera, los presentes miraban la escena impotentes. La reina se apoyo en una pared sintiendo un leve mareo.

– ¿Por qué soy tan inútil? –susurro tensa.

* * *

Joker respiraba agitadamente viendo el desastre que había causado, miro por la ventana viendo a Pilar salir corriendo seguida de Diana y Carrie, noto como se topaban con Estefany y pudo escuchar un poco.

– Vamos a ver nuestras casas, pero vamos antes de que nos atrapen –dijo la rubia con la voz dolida, todas dudaron pero finalmente accedieron, la adolescente salió de su habitación y se dirigió rápidamente afuera.

– Mocosas problemáticas –susurro mientras salía, a lo lejos las diviso y decidió seguirlas, pero iban lejos e igual que ella, iban corriendo. Lo malo es que el camino hacia los pueblos había un acantilado, por lo cual tenían que tener más cuidado, aun así las cuatro ya sabían usar un poco sus alas, entrenaban diariamente, así que no tendrían problemas–. ¡Mocosas del demonio! –las cuatro se exaltaron y voltearon a verla cuando la chica estuvo por alcanzarlas.

Las cuatro vieron como Comodín resbalaba pues iba en la mera orilla y cuando piso ahí, esta no aguanto y se desmorono, cayendo por el acantilado, la cuatro pararon asustadas, viendo como la chica intentaba sostenerse pero no lo logro y cayó estrepitosamente.

– ¡Comodín! –grito Diana asustada y cubriendo su boca con sus manos–, hay que buscar ayuda.

– ¡Estás loca! Si regresamos ya no podremos ir –regaño Carrie.

– ¡Pero...!

– Que me perdone, pero tengo que ir –susurro Pilar antes de retomar su marcha, Carrie miro a Diana e hizo lo mismo, Estefany no supo que hacer pero finamente siguió a las otras dos, dejando a Diana sola.

Diana miro por donde cayó la chica –. Lo lamento Comodín –las siguió rápidamente, sintiéndose mal por no haber ayudado a la chica.

* * *

– ¿Qué...? –murmuro la chica, abrió los ojos lentamente y se reincorporo viéndose tirada en la tierra, miro arriba, la caída no fue tan grave, pero seguía estando alto para ella y no sabía usar sus alas–. ¡Chicas! –las llamo pero no recibió respuesta–. ¡Chicas! ¡No es gracioso! –al no recibir respuesta se dio a una conclusión–, no debieron notarlo... –murmuro preocupada, intento subir escalando pero al no lograrlo se comenzó a frustrar, lo intento un par de veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado–. No se puede... ¡Ayuda! –grito –. ¿¡Alguien!? ¡Por favor ayudenme estoy atrapada! –por mucho que grito no recibió respuesta–. ¡Oigan! –siguió intentando un buen rato, pasando poco a poco los minutos y luego las horas, finalmente se cansó de tanto gritar, sin más se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre estas–. _¿Y si me quedo aquí por horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses? Qué tal si nunca me encuentran y muero aquí_ –murmuro empezando a tensarse–. No quiero morir aquí... no quiero...

 _No lo olvides, no importa que tan mala sea la situación... siempre debes buscar el lado positivo_

 _–_ ¿El lado positivo? ¿Eh? –susurro para si misma, levanto la vista y miro al frente, unas tres rocas en el piso, alzo la vista y sonrió–. Hola señora Popins ¿Qué tal? ¿Quiere ver un truco? –pregunto, comenzó a jugar fingiendo que había alguien con ella–. Oh, igual está el señor Barriga y la señorita Blanca –tomo las piedra y comenzó a intentar hacer malabares, pero ni bien empezó estas le golpearon en la cabeza–. Sí que es difícil... ¡Esto es ridiculo! –las aventó al piso–. Debería pensar cómo salir en vez de estar jugando –se sentó en el piso pensativa pero su vista volvió a chocar con las rocas, las tomo nuevamente y volvió a intentarlo, pero no le salían, las tomo de nuevo y siguió intentando.

* * *

La rubia llego a la zona de electricidad, la más lejana al reino, y por lo tanto, la más cercana a la barrera, se dirigió a pasos veloces a lo que ere su antigua casa. El penetrante olor a muerte le inundo. Apenas alcanzo a cubrir su boca antes de que lagrimas desprendieran de sus ojos.

– No... –susurro, después soltó un fuerte grito, una mezcla de miedo, frustración y tristeza. Toda la gente que conocía hecha... ni valía la pena decirlo, cerro sus ojos sin poder aguantar ver más.

– Todo es... todo es... –intento decir, pero un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente–, todo es culpa de ellas –murmura la pequeña con la vista desorientada–. Si no se hubiesen dejado capturar... –sabía que no era su culpa, pero tenía que descargarle las muertes a alguien. No aguanto más y devolvió lo que era el desayuno.

* * *

En tres día Joker ya sabía hacer malabares con las piedras, cada vez sumaba más y más, pese a eso seguía viendo como subir, pensaba juntar varias rocas grandes y hacerlas escalera, pero no habían muchas.

– ¿Me pregunto si me están buscando? –se preguntó en un susurro.

– Si, la reina Isabela la busca a usted y a las niñas muy preocupada.

– ¡AH! –grito soltando las rocas, estas cayeron a su lado–. ¿¡Quién eres!?

– ¿¡Cómo que quien soy? –pregunto la mujer ofendida–. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? Soy la señora Popins.

– ¿Señora Popins? –parpadeo aun asustada–. ¿Cómo...? –se acercó y la inspecciono.

– Ya te salen los malabares ¿no? –la mujer le sonrió ampliamente–, llamare al señor Barriga y a la señorita Blanca igual traeremos a Nube, todos queremos ver tu show –la mujer se paró y fue a buscar entre los matorrales, de esta salieron una bailarina de ballet y un cascanueces, junto a la mujer que parecía repostera–, aquí estamos.

– Estamos ansiosos por ver su show –menciono el Sr. Barriga, la chica parpadeo confundida, pero sin más comenzó a hacer los malabares, miro al cielo y vio ¿una nube con cara? Quien sonreía entretenida–. Bravo, bravo –la chica observo a los tres frente a ella que adulaban su trabajo y a la nube dando vueltas como si fuese un perrito, poco a poco la cara inexpresiva del comodín comenzó a adquirir una sonrisa.

– Creo que puedo aguantar –murmuro feliz, una alegre sonrisa se poso en sus labios–. Reina, apúrese, quiero mostrarle mi nuevo truco y aprender otros.

* * *

– ¿Dónde estará Comodín? –murmuro Isabela caminado junto a su mayordomo, apenas hace unas horas encontraron a las otras cuatro.

– No esta en el pueblo viento, tampoco con alguna de las niñas –comunico el mayordomo, una exclamación los saco de sus pensamientos, miraron al acantilado y se acercaron, al asomarse lograron ver a la perdida.

– ¡Comodín! ¿¡Estas bien!? –pregunto la reina asustada, no dudo en descender siendo seguida por el mayordomo.

– ¿Uh? –la chica volteo arriba y al ver a Isabela se emocionó–. ¡Isabela, Isabela, aquí abajo, aquí abajo! –chillo dando saltitos alegres mientras saludaba efusiva.

– Lleven a las niñas al castillo, vemos Yefri –pidió la dama, el hombre asintió – ¿Comodín? –le llamo al notar como empezaba a hablar sola.

– Te digo que las rojas son las que se pueden comer ¡Claro que no!... yo ya las probé y las azules me hicieron vomitar todo el día... seguramente el que escribió tu libro era alérgico a las rojas y por eso creyó que eran venenosas, mira –la chica se llevó a la boca unas bayas rojas, estas estaban en una canasta improvisada hecha con hojas secas–. ¿Ves? –intento decir con su boca llena, tanto Isabela y Yefri se vieron dudosos y preocupados ¿con quién hablaba Comodín? La joven se volteo y los vio, sonrió alegremente–. Isabela, Yefri, hola, hola ¿Qué tal? Hace años –ambos se sintieron mal por su comentario, era verdad, la chica llevaba una semana perdida–- ¡Oh~! Pero que malos modales tengo –miro a la nada sonriendo–, los presento ella es la Señora Popins –la apunto, ninguno dijo nada–, la que está bailando entre los matorrales es la Señorita Blanca –apunto entre las hiervas, los dos voltearon y no vieron nada–, el que está sentado leyendo el periódico es el Señor Barriga –apunto a un tronco, esta alzo la mano saludando– y el de arriba que esta emocionado por la tarta de bayas es Nube –apunto una cualquiera, ambos la observaron de forma extraña–. ¡Oh cierto! –exclamo repentinamente, se fue corriendo y trajo una gran roca plana, la coloco y luego se fue, regreso arrastrando tres rocas más pequeñas– ¿Señora Popins hizo el té? –pregunto y frunció el ceño–. ¿¡Como que no!? Le dije que tenía que estar listo a las cinco y ya son las cinco –apunto al sol, queriendo aclarar que sabía la hora por la posición de este–. Lo sentimos, sabemos que les gusta el té... ¡Pero tenemos bayas~! –propuso cantarina y puso dos hojas a modo de platos en estas puso algunas bayas –. Espero lo disfruten~ –se sentó y sirvió en otra hoja, noto la mirada de extrañeza de los nuevos presentes–. Oh no se preocupes, ellos comerán después –rió.

– Comodín...

– ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo que Comodín? Desde hoy mi nombre es ¡La fantabulosa y misteriosa Joker! –de su manga saco hojitas pequeñas simulando confeti–, pero ustedes me pueden decir solo Joker, suena más artístico –alzo un dedo orgullosa, Isabela y Yefri se vieron y llegaron a la misma conclusión.

– Venimos a llevarte de vuelta –murmuro lentamente la reina, los ojos de la joven brillaron.

– ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción! –comenzó a dar saltitos alegres–. Chicos, vamos a mi hogar con la reina Isabela y el simpático Yefri; oh, claro, igual están los guardias y las sirvientas –comenzó a contar, ambos la tomaron de los brazos y la subieron volando–, igual con las tiernas y simpáticas jurado de los naipes, son geniales se llaman Pilar, Carrie, Diana y Estefany... ¿¡Como que no les agradan!? Pero son simpáticas... ¿eh? No lo entiendo señor Barriga... pero... okey –se encogió de hombros, ambos la vieron de reojo, caminaban rumbo al castillo. Cuando llegaron, las cuatro niñas vieron a Joker; estaba más flaca, con la ropa y la cara sucia y el cabello enmarañado, pese a eso todos se sorprendieron al verla sonreír alegre y emocionada.

– Comodín –murmuro Diana horrorizada, las demás estaban igual, no pensaron que estaría una semana atrapada en el acantilado.

– ¡No! –grito repentinamente, exaltando a todos–. ¡Soy la fantabulosa y misteriosa Joker! –dijo sonriente, todos se vieron sorprendidos– y ellos son la Señora Popins, el Señor Barriga y la Señorita Blanca –apunto a los tres a "su lado"–, el de arriba es Nube –señalo al cielo, la vieron asustadas ante tal declaración–. No se preocupen, no son malos, ya verán, todos nos llevaremos bien –dijo dando saltitos, entonces hizo una marometa pero al no ver bien por su cabello se cayó de cara.

La vieron preocupados mientras ella se levantaba con un puchero; se dirigió a su habitación siendo seguida por la reina, Yefri y algunos sirvientes, pero la chica se había metido al baño. Esperaron un rato y al verla salir se sorprendieron, esta se había cortado el pelo de forma que quedara corto y en puntas, igual se había lavado la cara.

– ¿Cómo me veo? –pregunto alegremente, pero al ver la mirada de todos creyó que se veía mal–. ¿Tan mal se ve? –cuestiono triste, los ojos de Isabela se llenaron de lágrimas, era su culpa lo que le paso a... Joker, pero nada podía hacer, curiosamente ahora la niña se veía más feliz que nunca.

– Te ves –aguantando lo mejor que pudo–, te ves hermosa Joker... igual fantabulosa –la niña sonrió con la cara iluminada.

– ¡Gracias! Isabela, gracias, les enseñare mi nuevo truco de malabares y estoy pensando en aprender a bailar ¡Oh, oh, quiero hacer trucos de magia y montar a caballo! –empezó a contar las cosas que quería hacer, pero notaba que aun la veían algo tristes–. ¿Acaso soy la única feliz? ¡Sonrian! –dejo de verlos y los mira a ustedes–. No importa que tan mala sea la situación, siempre búsquenle el lado positivo. Vamos lectores no se pongan tristes, yo estoy bien y alegre, porque la Fantabulosa y misteriosa Joker ¡nunca esta triste!

* * *

 **Pista: Un personaje tiene una enfermedad y puede morir.**

* * *

 **MadokaKaname896:** Gomenasai .n., no quería hacerlas llorar... bueno, tal vez si jeje, ¿verdad que Joker es genial?, jaja si, a Natsuki le choca no ser la única en romper la cuarta pared, quiera la atención solo en ella. GRACIAS POR LOS CHOCOLATE~ /Me atraganto con ellos/ poque todosh me amenashan con matalme /pronuncio con la boca llena/

 **Nivi Shina:** Sep, probablemente en los dos próximos llores... tal vez, tal vez no, nadie lo puede saber... excepto Natsuki, ella sabe lo que harás, lo que dirás, incluso sabe lo que pensaras. Jaja lo se Joker es fantabulosa, aunque mira lo que debió pasar. Te entiendo, jaja me recordó a un capitulo de cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos, tenia ese nombre. Soluna es una pro, Joker vendría siendo el personaje más complejo a diseñar y eso que no les muestro su traje original xD.

 **MitsukyAnime:** Todos amamos a Joker [Inserte corazón] -En realidad irónicamente Joker puede ser una mezcla de esas tres, lo infantil de Kuro, lo loca de Yami (Igual sádica, todos lo sabemos, en el fondo Joker es una sádica maquiavélica) Y la parte de romper la cuarta pared como Natsuki- Mala~, uno aquí sufriendo por culpa de esta chica y tu gozando mi sufrimiento /Shora dramáticamente/ Mira, de algo divertido lo puedo convertir a algo dramático, de algo épico se puede volver todo risas, así que~ Tal vez si llores con el final malo... solo digo. Jaja, me creerás que lo había pensado, pero ahora son polos opuestos, Hotaru es seria y Joker es... Joker. Lo se, yo igual quiero que la emo termine con el playboy, y respecto a Jin mujer, su homologo de llama Jane. No lo se, tu dime ¿Lloraste?

 **Moge kov:** Todos queremos el JinxYami, se que algún día lo tendremos. Dios, tu idea me mato UsagixSusi, jajajaja dios, me muero, aunque puede ser posible, shipee un doberman con un cruce entre Beagle y husky, e hecho el cruze entre un conejo y un pulpo (No pregunten) incluso entre un lobo y un pulpo... en realidad casi, casi esto se vuelve PoizumxBruce x'D.

Elizabeth: Esos chicos no son nada mío, es más, odio a esos perdedores, mis diablos eran más chéveres... extraño a Ryan -suspira cansada- ¿De verdad estas comparando ir al infierno con la tarea? jaja... jajaja... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Oh mi niña, tu no sabes nada, el infierno es de lo peor, un lugar donde te exprimen hasta que la última gota de tu cordura se va, un lugar donde vez lo peor del hombre, un lugar donde tus sueños se vuelven pesadillas y donde observas tus peores miedos hechos realidad, un lugar donde la oscuridad consume tu alma y donde solo puedes observar con la desesperación a flor de piel como te consumes en la agonía y el dolor jajaja... Aunque puede ser comparada con la tarea de matemáticas -dijo lo último pensativa-

Yo: clarooooo... Jaja, que en paz descanse Makoto, siempre te recordaremos con el puto acosador de Mikan /hago un saludo militar/

 **#preparensuspañuelos.**

 **Bye, bye~**


	37. Chapter 34: Pokar III

**Hola a todos, para el jueves habrá dos capítulos :3, uno es el final malo y el otro la continuación de la historia, para que las que no quieran leer el final malo no se queden sin capitulo y para quienes se anime... se quiten un poco el mal sabor de boca.**

* * *

 **Pokar III**

Las cuatro jurados estaba en el jardín hablando, se sentían mal, sentían la culpa, debieron haber ido a buscar ayuda y eso hubiese evitado que Joker terminara loca, observaron a la joven quien hacia malabares mientras bailaba hablando con sus amigos imaginarios. Tal vez si no hubiesen escapado, si no hubiesen muerto sus padres, si los diablos no los hubiesen atacado, si esas niñas no hubieran huido.

– Yo tenía diez perritos uno se murió en la nieve nada más me quedan nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve –comenzó a dar vueltas mientras hacia los malabares–; de los nueve que quedaban uno se fue con Pinocho nada más me quedan ocho, ocho, ocho, ocho, ocho; de los ocho que quedaban uno se subió en un cohete nada más me quedan siete, siete, siete, siete, siete...

– ¿¡Qué!? –se escucho el grito, las cinco detuvieron sus actividades y se acercaron a espiar desde la ventana, Joker espiaba desde la puerta–. ¿¡Cémo que experimentan con Mun!? –volvió a gritar con miedo.

– ¿Mun? –murmuro Pilar mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Pobre jueza lunar –susurro una de las sirvientas de forma apagada–, se arriesgó por sus amigas.

– Interesante –murmuro Joker con un brillo en la mirada.

– Solo sé eso –continuo hablando Yefri de forma seria–. Tenemos unas cuantas amenazas de Elizabeth –aclaro, la reina estuvo a punto de ir a matarla.

– ¡Primero Angélica y ahora Elizabeth! –exclamo, pero intenta calmarse–. Bien, vamos a concentrarnos, quiero que les digas a los guardia que comiencen una búsqueda.

– Como ordene Reina Isabela –respondió el de cabellos grises dando una reverencia y yéndose, la mujer suspiro triste, cuanto se arrepentía de las palabras que le dijo a su mayordomo.

– ¡Ni regulando el reloj podremos volver donde algún día soñamos! –canto Joker en voz alta logrando que las cuatro jurado la vieran con miedo y que Isabela le vea en shock–. ¡Las cartas ya guarde y nunca más las podré sacar! –le sonrió, la reina entendió su metafórico mensaje.

– Joker...

– Oiga ¿Qué cree? Aprendi a... –de su espalda salieron dos alas, negras con blanco– volar~ –comenzó a aletear, Isabela la vio sorprendida y luego contenta–, practique en el acantilado, pero anoche al fin pude volar, aunque no muy alto...

– Eso es genial Joker, felicidades –le celebro contenta, la chica sonrío y decidió ir a jugar, por lo cual se decidió a ir a con sus amigos imaginarios–. Esa chica –suspiro con una sonrisa, siempre le subía el ánimo.

– Al cielo, vamos a jugar con Nube, ey Nube ¡Let's sing! De los siete que quedaban uno se tragó un cien pies nada más me quedan seis, seis, seis, seis, seis~

– Definitivamente –Diana la vio volando y cantando alegre– no se ve tan mal...

– Aun así, me siento mal por haberla llevado a la locura... –susurro Carrie.

– Pobre Joker... –murmuro Estefany de forma triste–. Si hubiésemos ido por ayuda... –las cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

– ¡Isabela! –le llamo la peli negra/albina, se encontraba buscándola pues había ido al sótano y encontró algo–. ¡I-sa-be-la~!

– ¿Qué pasa Joker? –pregunto la reina acercándose.

– ¡Mire, mire~! –le mostró un quit de maquillaje–, combina con el traje –se trasformo y se vio en un atuendo que consistía en un sombrero negro con una cinta blanco, era una camisa manga larga negra, con líneas blancas en el cuello, una corbata blanca al igual que un par de tirantes, este terminaba como el traje de arlequín de Sakura y un mayon de franjas verticales negras y blancas, con unos botines negros–, le da cierto estilo misterioso –dio sus típicos saltitos, Isabela asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

– De los seis que me quedaban –canturreo una Joker, dos años ya habían pasado y ella ya contaba con dieciocho años, en sus ojos se maquillo dos líneas verticales color negras, según ella le daban estilo–, uno se mató de un brinco nada más me quedan cinco, cinco, cinco, cinco, cinco –dio saltitos a cada "cinco" que cantaba–. Uy, y eso que vamos a la mitad ósea que faltan otros cinco –alzo cinco dedos–, pero si se la están aprendiendo, ¿verdad? –alzo las brazos y siguió cantando–. De los cinco que quedaban uno se perdió en el teatro nada más me quedan cuatro, cuatro, cuatro, cuatro, cuatro, –repito lo mismo–. ¿Me pregunto? ¿Por qué todos me quedan viendo raro? –murmuro, y es que marchaba encima de un autobús, se encontraba en el mundo humano y todo la veía como a una loca–, seguro es por la canción, como sea~ –dio un giro y se dejó caer, comenzó a dar saltitos hasta llegar a su destino, la organización X–. Toc, toc, toc~

– ¿Quién es?

– La vieja Inés –río, el guardia abrió y fue recibido por una chica haciendo malabares con una roca–. Hola, hola vengo a preguntar ¿tienen idea de donde pueden estar la juez lunar, la juez solar y la guardiana de la luz?

– ¿¡Cómo demonios sabes eso!? –pregunto desconcertado y le apunto con su pistola.

– No me quiere decir –susurro, saco su tridente y se lo enterró en la cara; se fue caminando tranquilamente y el arma desapareció, dejando al hombre muerto–. Me aburre esta arma –se quejó–, cuando regrese la modificare –miro a la gente ver extrañada a una niña que discutía con otra, la primera tenía el pelo negro y ojos fiusha, la segundo era rubia y de ojos azules, se quedó en silencio analizando la situación, esas niñas...–. ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea! –dijo emocionada y se acercó, ambas ya habían comenzado a apalearse hasta que un albino y un peli naranja las separaban y se las llevaban de las orejas.

Joker por curiosidad los siguió y noto como estos vivían en una casa, solos–. De los cuatro que quedaban uno se lo llevó Andrés –canturreo–, nada más me quedan tres, tres, tres, tres, tres –observaba a los niños quienes se veían con flojera y aburrimiento–, de los tres supervivientes uno se murió de toz nada más me quedan dos, dos, dos, dos, dos...

– ¡Oye Mun! ¿Dónde dejaste mis cuchillos? Debo pulirlos –pregunto una pelinegra saliendo y encontrándose con una peli plata, este le indico un lugar y la otra se fue.

– ¿Mun? Mun... ¡Mun! ¿¡MUN!? –comenzó a gritar y emocionarse, se tele transporto a su mundo y se acercó a Isabela–. ¡Mun, Mun, Mun, Mun, Mun!

– ¿Joker? –pregunto la mujer curiosa mientras ella daba saltitos apuntando hacia el portal.

– Mun, Mun, Mun, Mun, Mun –se veía a la pequeña de cabellos platas dormitando bajo un árbol, bastante aburrida.

– ¿¡Mun!?

– Mun –concluyo la peli negra/albina, sintió como Isabela la abrazaba.

– Muchísimas gracias Joker –soltó feliz y salió en busca de su mayordomo–. ¡Yefri!

– ¡Encontré a Mun! no se vaya a ligar –se quejó la joven haciendo un puchero, pero noto como las cuatro chicas la vieron sorprendidas–. Hola, hola –saludo.

– ¿La... Encontraste? –murmuro Pilar sin creerlo, Joker asintió feliz y se alejó dando brinquitos–. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Pilar? –pregunto Diana al notar la expresión furiosa de esta y como se alejaba–. _Se volvió loca_ –pensó soltando un suspiro y mirando a las otras dos quienes estaban algo confundidas.

– De los dos que me quedaban uno se lo llevo Bruno nada más me queda uno, uno, uno, uno... uno... ¿Nube? –pregunto al ver a su amada amiga yéndose a cierta parte–. ¿Por qué estás llorando? –susurro preocupada–. ¿¡Nube que te pasa!? ¡Estas enflacado! –grito con miedo, bajo la vista y vio a sus tres amigos llorando–. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Por qué lloran? –los tres se acercaron y la abrazaron, sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento melancólico, triste–. ¿Cómo que... adiós? –cuestiono desorientada mientras los miraba alejarse–, ¿A dónde van? ¡No me dejen sola! –sintió como las lágrimas de su amigo la empapaban y poco a poco ella igual empezó a llorar, su maquillaje se corrió, no entendía ¿Por qué se iban? Porque la abandonaban, miro al cielo al no sentir esa sensación húmeda en su cuerpo–. ¿Quieres ver un truco?

* * *

– Recuerda buscar más pastillas y crear unos comunicadores –le dijo ,a reina a Yefri quien asintió tomando nota–. ¿Es hora de la cena?

– Si, eso creo, voy a ver –aviso el hombre para alejarse, una sirvienta llego corriendo preocupada.

– Reina Isabela, Joker...

– ¿Le paso algo? –pregunto temiendo que la hayan raptado.

– Desde la tarde no ha querido salir de su habitación, no quiso comer y cuando las chicas se acercaron a preguntar las corrió –explico, la reina se dirigió con preocupación a su cuarto, abrió sin pensarlo y la encontró tirada con su cara contra la almohada.

– ¿Joker? –pregunto, la chica alzo su vista, sus mejillas estaban sucias de maquillaje corrido.

– Isabela... –susurro, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, la mujer se le acercó preocupada–. ¡Se murió, se murió! –la abrazo con fuerza.

– ¿Quién murió?

– ¡Nube! Murió de tristeza, dice que lo abandono, que lo olvido y luego... luego la señora Popins... el señor Barriga y la señorita Blanca...

– ¿Murió de tristeza?

– Comenzó a llorar y llorar hasta que desapareció –Isabela entendió a que se refería.

– No seas idiota –hablo Pilar a sus espaldas, ambas la observaron–. No lloraba ni ninguna de tus tonterías, solamente era una nube cualquiera que llovió.

– ¡No es verdad, era nube! –le grito molesta, las lágrimas otra vez corrían por sus mejillas.

– ¡Deja de ser tan infantil! ¡Despierta de una vez! La vida no es color de rosas.

– ¡Si tu te amargas no es mi problema! ¡También muro mi madre! ¿Sabes? ¡Pero no le hecho la culpa a gente que no tiene nada que ver! –la rubia se sorprendió ante sus palabras, nadie sabía su odio a "La juez de la luna", Joker simplemente salió volando por la ventana.

Isabela suspiro levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida–. Eso fue... un poco cruel –comento, la niña no dijo nada, solo miraba al piso perdida, era una egoista. La reina salio de la habitación sin más.

– Le pediré disculpas... –susurro mientras salía volando en busca de la chica–. ¿Dónde estará? –se pregunto mirando a los alrededores, se dirigió donde la barrera y la vio hay sentada con la mirada baja–. ¡Jok... ay! –intento llamarla, pero grito al sentir como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

– Mira, mira, otra pequeña, seguro nos haremos de más pastillas –hablo un hombre mirándola con malicia.

– ¿Qué? –susurro la chica, recordó la historia de las pastillas con ala de ángel... pero eso no funcionaba a menos que te estuvieras por morir–. ¡Sueltenme! –grito asustada, ambos se empezaron a reír–. ¡Ayuda!

– Déjenla –pidió alguien a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon a ver a Joker quien tenía en mano su tridente y una mirada fría, es como si por un momento regresara a ser la misma de antes–. Dejen en paz a la mocosa...

Uno de los tipos saco un cuchillo de su bolsa, la joven no retrocedió, al contrario, se acerco a los dos secuestradores y la rubia con decisión, los comenzó a atacar, a lo que ambos se defendían a duras penas, la chica sabía pelear.

Comodín formo en su mano una bola de viento y les lanzo el ataque, impacto en uno creándole una herida en el estómago–. Ahora tú –susurro mirando al otro tipo, este salió huyendo a un callejón, ella lo siguió pero al entrar retrocedió, había diez hombres viéndola con maldad–. Sugar, honey, ice tea –murmuro y se comenzó a alejar, los diez se abalanzaron contra ella y esta duras penas los retenía con sus bolas de energía y su tridente. Pilar se acercó e igual comenzó a lanzar rayos a los hombres, ambas buscaban como defenderse.

Luego de unos largos y eternos minutos lograron deshacerse de todos, estaba agotadas y si no fuese por su condición de especiales... no querían imaginárselo. Pilar se iba a acercar a Joker pero...

– ¡Ahora si! –grito un tipo alzando una espada, la niña volteo y al ver el objeto aproximarse cerró sus ojos.

Pero...

Pilar abrió los ojos y vio a Joker viéndola seriamente, aquel tipo quien tenía una bola de energía en el estómago, creyó que no pasó nada pero el ver a su mayor cayendo no le dio a entender lo mismo y ahí lo noto; en el piso, con sangre saliendo de su espalda, a su lado sus dos alas cortadas.

 _Las alas de un ángel es como otra extremidad, por eso si te llegan a cortar una es como si te cortaron un brazo a una pierna._

La rubia descendió, poco a poco con las lágrimas corriendo de sus mejillas.

 _Eso debe doler ¿Dónde lo aprendiste Diana?_

Se acercó a la joven quien miraba las estrellas sin decir nada.

 _En un libro, hay muchas cosas interesantes en él, desde hechizos hasta conocimientos sobre los ángeles._

– ¿Por qué?

– Eres una mocosa idiota... –murmuro sintiendo su vida irse.

– ¡No mueras por favor Joker, lo siento, perdóname, nunca debí decirte eso! –pidió la niña tomando su mano, la mayor solo atino a sonreír.

– Era verdad, estaba en una realidad en la que me mentía y veía la vida tan positiva y surrealista.

– Pero eras Joker, loca, extraña, infantil y alegre, que vea todo hermoso, alguien que no tema a nada...

La chica soltó una risa ahogada–. Incluso yo prefiero volver a perderme en mi mundo... creo que era más feliz cuando distorsionaba la realidad... que cuando vivía en ella...

– ¡Entonces vuelve a ser...! La... fantabulosa y misteriosa...

– ¡Joker! –ambas voltearon notando como la reina y su mayordomo se aproximaban a ellas.

– Esa soy yo... de ese uno que quedaba –canto débilmente–, lo mato una bicicleta y quedó el pobre aplastado debajo de la banqueta... –Pilar comenzó a llorar aún más, lo había arruinado y en grande–, aquí se acaba este cuento de los perros que perdí y si usted no lo ha entendido se lo vuelvo a repetir... –concluyo soltando un pesado suspiro–. Esa arma... que inútil es... si me salvo de esta... la modificare.

– ¡Joker! –grito la rubia llorando desconsoladamente, la chica formo una brillante y radiante sonrisa.

– Que padre... eran diez perritos pero ya no quedó ni uno pues se lo vuelvo a repetir si quiere... –concluyo y cerro sus ojos, lo último que vio fue a Isabela mirarla aterrada.

* * *

 _La mayor se quedó callada y sonriente, metiéndoles suspenso a todos._

 _– ¿Y? –pregunto Natsuki sintiendo la tensión de la historia._

 _– Y... ¿y qué? –al decir aquellas palabras todos se fueron para atrás._

 _– ¿Qué paso después Joker?_

 _– Oh, desperté sin piernas –sonrió ampliamente–. Espera, historia equivocada –soltó una risa boba–, digo, digo desperté sin alas... aunque es casi lo mismo –susurro colocando un dedo en su mejilla–, Isabela me dijo que no podían salvarlas, así que las cortaron completamente, es por eso que no puedo volar ¡Pero todo bien, Godzy está conmigo!_

 _– ¿Por qué se decidió al mundo de la locura y el desastre? –cuestiono Natsume, Joker cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír._

 _– Cuando era Comodín era seria y fría, no mostraba mis sentimientos y vivía en la soledad... pero cuando era Joker vivía en un mundo perfecto y siempre era feliz, estoy bendecida, pues yo pude elegir qué camino seguir y me dije, quiero ser feliz._

* * *

 **Pista: La última decisión la toma el jurado.**

* * *

 **MitsukyAnime:** Lo que pasa es que aquí solo perdió a su madre y además Joker recibió el cambio para mejor, en cambio los chicos perdieron a sus padres, fueron encerrados cual ratas, se les muere una amiga y aparte ellos estuvieron a punto de morir en variadas ocasiones… y no, el cambio no fue para mejor. Pilar no es mala, pero al ser muy consentida era la más fácil de romper, cuando eres más pegado a alguien cuando lo pierdes te marca más, podemos decir que por eso unos personajes sufrieron más la perdida de sus padres que otros. Ya el Jueves el final malo wuajaja y el verdadero aún falta. Jaja es un tal vez, tal vez no muera… tal vez sí, no doy spoiler.  
Joker: Exacto, además… ¿Quién quiere ir a mi show de malabares?  
Yo: JOKER, NO HAGAS SPAM

 **Nivi Shina :** En realidad si se dieron cuenta pero pensaron que huyo junto al jurado, al final debido al grito de Joker se dieron cuenta de que estaba en el acantilado. C-claro que el de los chicos es peor, después de todo ellos se llevaron la peor parte.  
Natsuki: Lo considerare –dice pensativa y sonríe con maldad- oh vaya, tu futuro es muy interesante jejeje, tal vez por doble ración y dos mangas gore lo considere seriamente  
Yo: Natsuki Ito, haciendo negocios desde el 2016

 **lily lara** **:** Joker: Oh no llores pequeña, eso paso hace mucho –se quita el sombrero y le da un pañuelo y un globo- Recuerda, la vida es mejor viendo el lado positivo.

 **Moge kov:** Seh, Joker ya anda loqueando y feliz.  
Elizabeth: Bueno, lo de la prisión se puede negociar –sus ojos se vuelven rojo-  
Yo: No Eli, matar es malo  
Elizabeth: soy un demonio ¿y me estás diciendo que es malo?  
Yo: sep.  
Natsuki: GRACIAS~ Esto es el paraíso jeje –comienza a leer el ecchi- Oh Mikan, ya tengo planes para ti~  
Yami: ¿Yo para que quiero alejar chicas del cara de mono? ¿Si recuerdas que Anelis está muerta? Pero no negare tan hermoso regalo jeje –tomo la escopeta- te llamare Carolina~  
Yo: en realidad era el fantasma del fantasma de un fantasma, pero después de un ritual sumamente doloroso pude revivir –me recorre un escalofrío- prefiero borrar esa parte de mi vida.

 **Tsukishiro Ame** **:** Me alegra que te gustaran, no sé, tal vez, espera al jueves wuajaja.

 **Ahora que lo pienso, si bien me dicen que el de los chicos es de los peores pasados, la pregunta es ¿Cuál es el peor pasado de todos? porque independientemente de que guarden todos un mismo pasado, antes de que se conocieran todos tuvieron su historia aparte. Por eso ¿De quien creen que sea el peor pasado? Si alguien contesta yo daré mi lista. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Chao, chao, ah no, eso no era, digo, Bye bye**


	38. Chapter 35

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ **Si te encariñaste con los personajes o eres muy sensible se te recomienda IGNORAR este capitulo, ya si eres masoquista es cosa tuya, yo cumplo mi parte de avisar.**

 **La verdad creo, creo que fui un poco cruel... solo un poco ¿Alguna vez han visto Hachiko o Clannad?**

* * *

– ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Diana mirando a las demás– ¿los seguimos?

– No... dejemos que Joker se arregle con ellos, nosotras tenemos mejores cosas que pensar –indico Carrie, tanto Diana como Estefany la siguieron sin replicar, ya era tarde para ella–. ¿Pilar? –la chica volteo a verlas, antes miraba la dirección por donde se fueron junto a Godzy, y asintió, aunque sintió que debía ir...

* * *

– ¿Dónde nos colocamos? –pregunto Diana, la pelirroja apunto a la escuela, todas la observaron, extrañarían ese lugar y todos aquellos momentos, pero desgraciadamente las cosas ocurrieron de otro modo.

 _¿Nunca han sentido que hacen algo mal?_

Estefany escribió una nota, se encontraba en su salón, recordaba perfectamente el día que llegaron a la escuela, cuando se fue con el albino a la biblioteca, cuando Natsume le contó del noviazgo de este con la demonio, cuando le hicieron esas bromas y todos los momentos con sus compañeros. Bueno y malos. Soltando un suspiro se acerco a la ventana y dejo que la nota se fuera con el viento.

* * *

Cuando Joker termino de contarles todo y después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras, todos suspiraron, era duro admitirlo, les cogieron cariño al cuarteto de cartas, pero de ellos dependía la gente que más querían.

– **¿Para que salvamos a esos imbéciles?** –pregunto Nijuu tomando parte del control del cuerpo.

– Entre ellos esta la gente que queremos –susurro Shiro a su lado, la de ojos rojos soltó un pesado suspiro.

– **Si, es verdad** –suspiro hasta que una nota cayo enfrente de ella–. "En la escuela" ¿Ya saben que significa, verdad? –pregunto Natsuki–. Terminare lo que empecé con Diana –dijo seria.

– Yo debo arreglar cuentas –susurro Mun, Taiyo la miro con preocupación–. La detendré, sin importar que, debo hacerme cargo ¿No? –mostró una pequeña sonrisa que la calmo–. _Sin importar que en el proceso muera._

– Ya saben mi respuesta –se unió Nathali mostrándose firme.

– Yo debería hacerme cargo de ella –negó Taiyo.

– No, su problema no es contigo –explico de forma seria, extraño viniendo de ella–, además, esto lo hago porque quiero –le mirada de su novio la devolvió a la realidad–, sin importar que... una vez acabe, te iré a ver.

– Yo igual tengo cuentas pendientes –comunico Kuro golpeando su palma con su puño, el albino la vio de forma ausente–. Vamos –todos asintieron preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, Hikari la interrumpió antes de que se fuera.

– Necesito un favor –le susurro algo al oído dejándola de piedra–. Por favor...

* * *

Las cuatro miraban al edificio tensas, no seria tan fácil entrar, seguramente habían guardias cuidando el lugar.

– Júrenlo, ante todo las detendremos –pidió Natsuki.

– Lo juro –susurraron las tres, se daban una idea de porque lo decía, Nathali abrazo con fuerza a su prima con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Gracias por todo –murmuro entre cortadamente.

– No hay de que... te quiero mi pequeña fujoshi bipolar –soltó una risa amarga con un nudo en la garganta.

– Nos vemos en el infierno –se despidió Kuro, las otras tres sonrieron de lado, el cielo les seguía quedando muy lejos.

– Juntas joderemos a Satanás –concluyo Nathali entrando directo a la azotea, estaba segura que ahí estaría.

– Adios vaquera –Mun hizo su última broma despeinándola, la pelinegra asintió riendo apagada , la peli plata se adentro al edificio tomando aire.

– Nijuu –llamo–. **Ya se que diras, juntas hasta el final Natsu, juntas hasta el final.** Terca.

* * *

Entre los caminos a los bosques y edificios se celebraba la otra batalla, los que sobraban daban lo mejor de si, pero a pesar de eso eran muchos guardias, con ayuda de Joker era menos pesado pero aun así estaban en sus límites.

– ¿De donde vienen tantos? –se pregunto Shiro, el peli naranja apunto a un portal y el chico solo chasqueo la lengua–. Merezco unas vacaciones –su amigo solo rio nervioso.

* * *

– Ya están cansados –murmuro Sumire tensa, les habían ordenado esconderse.

– Esto... esta mal –susurro Subaru preocupado.

– ¿Usagi? –pregunto Ruka mirando como veía hacia afuera, se acerco y miro al edificio de los salones, no le dio mucha importancia hasta ver como una de las ventanas explotaba–. Oh dios –cubrió su boca temeroso, no se podía quedar ahí, pero sentía que se arrepentiría de ir–. Quédate aquí y cúbreme –le susurro al conejo y salió en dirección al edificio.

* * *

Kuro y Estefany se enfrentaban en su salón, la clase B, la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. Ninguna deba su brazo a torcer apasar de tener varias heridas, algunas sangrando y en el caso de la peli verde, quemaduras. A nuestra diablilla ya le faltaba el aire, por mucho que tuviera condición seguia estando debil por lo de hace unas horas, la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no ayudaba. Nublada por la furia, frustración y el sentimiento de debilidad tomo uno de los fragmentos de vidrio de la ventana antes rota, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco y se lo clavo. Cegado por un sentimiento que no sabía descifrar, sin ser consiente de lo que hacía, no era la primera vez pero jamás fue tan sanguinario, ella decía odiar matar con sus propias manos, según ella odiaba la sangre manchando su cuerpo, pero pensar en lo ocurrido, su familia, sus amigos, su novio, ella. Sintió como la peli verde apretaba su camisa, la oji rojo quedo en shock, soltando el vidrio el cual al chocar en el suelo se fragmento más.

Lagrimas descendía por sus mejillas, culpa del dolor, sangre saliendo de su boca, el estomago destrozado, un festival sanguinario el cual Kuro no había notado hasta ese momento, se miro las manos, su vista era nublosa, culpa de su propio llanto.

– _¿En qué clase de monstruo me he convertido?_ –se preguntó viendo a Estefany respirando agitadamente dando sus últimos respiros–. _¿Desde cuando dejamos de ser niños?... desde que nos convertimos en diablos._

Se levantó comenzando a alejarse de su víctima, sus pensamientos en otro lugar, se había convertido en eso que tanto odiaba, en aquellos que mataron a sus padres, a sus amigos, a todos esos inocentes que tuvieron la mala suerte de entrar en una peligrosa guerra, incluso se convirtió en aquella faceta que tanto le aterraba de sus hermanos.

Culpa, ese sentimiento le dominaba y le hacía doler la cabeza, ella empezó esa absurda pelea por los sentimientos de Shiro, no Estefany, su rival solo se defendía de los ataques.

– Entonces... –susurro–, de verdad soy la villana, soy como mi padre... –se miro nuevamente las manos–, soy hija del demonio –murmuro con la mirada perdida–. Mamá... papá... abuela... incluso al maldito de Blake –cerro sus ojos sintiendo los parpados pesarle–, quiero... ver... de nuevo a Kana.

 _¿Han sentido que quieren cambiar sus decisiones?_

* * *

Nathali y Carrie se encontraban en la azotea peleando, la pelirroja intentaba herirla, pero era imposible, la de ojos claros igual tenía dificultadas para atacarla debido al cansancio que sentía, había peleado mucho ese día.

Carrie comenzó a lanzarle varias bolas de fuego, pero Nathali las bloqueaba con sus barreras, ninguna se quería rendir fácilmente–. ¿¡Puedes morirte ya!? –grito la jurado del corazón pateándola–. Eres peor que una cucaracha.

– Tú... no... te quedas... atrás –dijo con la respiración más agitada, fue entonces que se levanto como pudo y se acerco, el impacto de sus hachas corto cabezas, pero no la de su oponente.

– ¿Eh? –susurro la chica sorprendida, frente a ella el cuerpo decapitado de algún guardia diablo, la pelirroja tomo ventaja y la empujo clavando el tridente en una pierna sacándole un gruñido. La joven intento ir contra ella pero al sentir aquella presencia en su espalda volteo e intento atacar siendo detenido por la mano de su contraparte que la miraba seriamente–. Cierto, ustedes son del mismo bando –recordó mirando a un punto en la nada. Miro más atrás, ahí estaba Mizuki, los tres acorralandola, no había salida... o tal vez si–. Disculpame por no cumplir nuestra promesa... pero sabes que a veces es imposible hacerlo –se dijo así misma.

– Vete al infierno –le dijo Carrie antes de alzar su arma y lanzarla atravesando el frágil pecho de la joven quien formo alrededor de la azotea una barrera.

– Esta bien –volteo a verla con una sonrisa escalofriante–, **pero todos se vienen conmigo.**

– Pues nos vemos querida amiga –susurro la pelirroja notando como la chica formaba en sus manos unas bolas de energía grandes–, púdrete...

– Arde en el averno perra –respondió Nathali lazando el ataque.

* * *

Aunque Mun entendiera que Pilar no tenia del todo la culpa y que en el fondo no era mala persona, si la dejaba vivir, la academia podía correr peligro y con ella todos sus habitantes. Ambas se empezaron a atacar con sus poderes, no tanto con las armas, aunque el espacio era reducido debido a que estaban en los baños.

– ¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir Mun detrás de los lavabos–, es divertido ver como mientras uno lucha a muerte otras miles de personas ríe y juegan felices –el silencio de Pilar le dejo continuar–, siempre pensé en eso, hoy la gente llora, mañana ríe, al otro se enoja y al otro muere, eso suena a un bipolar –siguió hablando sin recibir respuesta–, la primera vez no entendí que era la bipolaridad, me dijeron que era cuando uno cambiaba su estado de ánimo y yo me decía ¿No siempre cambiamos nuestro estado de ánimo? Ayer estaba feliz y hoy ando triste y melancólica ¿tú qué opinas Pilar? –pregunto, pero al verla frente a ella sin decir nada se extraño–. ¿Pilar?

– La gente es rara... eso opino –respondio seriamente, en sus manos formo un bola de energia color amarilla de la cual saían chispas–, nunca entenderé esos conceptos... ¿lista? Prepara tu maldito ataque y terminemos con esto.

– ¿Por qué? Si tanto quiere matarme ¿Por qué?

– No quiero matar gente inocente y sé que terminare por perder todo lo que me queda... pero soy terca y te quiero matar, por eso... no sé, me dio el instinto suicida, creo que pronto todo lo que pensé correcto se volverá incorrecto ante mis ojos... y no quiero cambiar de opinión, no me asusta la muerte ¿a ti si? –le tendió su otra mano, Mun la tomo dudosa y se levantó, ambas se vieron.

– Eres tan compleja –bromeo formando en su mano una bola de energía color azul la cual salpicaba agua ¿Sabían que combinar agua y electricidad es catastrófico? Siempre lo será–, aunque te quiera entender jamás lo haré –miro en otra dirección melancólica–, me hubiese gustado ser tu amiga.

– A mi no –se acerco tomando su otra mano y a la vez besándola, Mun se sorprendió ante esa acción pero no pudo pensar más porque todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

– _Lo siento Taiyo._

Game over.

* * *

Natsuki se encontraba en busca de Diana, en su camino se topo con guardias custodiando el lugar por lo que el pelear con todos ellos la llevaba a la batalla debilitada.

– _Me duelen las piernas y me pesa el cuerpo_ –susurro visualizando a Shiroi frente a ella, la albina la miro sorprendida por su estado _–, pero se que soy fuerte, yo... morire épicamente, venciendo a mis enemigos_ –penso dejando otras a la chica muerta.

– Incluso, estando casi muerta, eres un dolor de trasero para todos –escucho esa voz a sus espaldas, miro a su contraparte con pesadez.

– "Eres irritante" ¿Cuántas veces mis enemigos no me lo ha dicho? –susurro cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos ambos estaban rojos–. **Es mi turno.**

* * *

Hikari estaba peleando con Hikaru. La rubia sabía que su contraparte era un poco más fuerte físicamente pero ella tenía la ventaja de estrategia y costumbre, miro levemente a los demás, la mayoría estaba cansado, noto por una fracción de segundo como Hikaru volteaba a ver al portal y este se hacía más grande, él era el que lo abrió, si lograba que lo cerrara el trabajo sería más fácil.

– ¡Ah! –soltó un grito cuando sintió algo chocar contra su espalda, un látigo, más que por dolor fueron los recuerdos. La mirada de los demás no se hizo de esperar, Shin intento acercarse pero le era imposible, tenía tres tipos sobre el. Hikaru aprovecho para derribarla.

– Lo siento señorita, pero esto es de parte de Blake –susurro Moon.

– Es una lastima, eso que me caías bien –comento el rubio alzando su katana, Hikari intento pararse pero sintió que la tierra a su alrededor la atrapaba, impidiéndole moverse.

– _Que deplorable, morir a manos de él_ –la chica soltó una risa mientras cerraba los ojos–, _no me puedo permitir esto, debo ser... yo debo ser_ Perfecta –formo alrededor de los una barrera, Hikaru dejo su ataque al notar este detalle.

– Si crees que te tendré compasión... –susurro enterrando la katana en su pierna con lentitud, pero la chica ni se inmuto.

– La compasión... es para débiles y... yo –sonrió de forma arrogante–... yo soy jodidamente perfecta –acerco una mano a la bolsa de su vestido, una pequeña bomba de botón, Hikaru la miro con sorpresa–. Si yo caigo te caes conmigo... maldito defectuoso –le guiño un ojo con esa sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad tanto riesgo por una academia que los odia? –gruño viéndola, ella asintió. Moon no decía nada, solo se sento en el piso esperando el impacto.

– ¿Nunca lo dije? Tenemos tendencias masoquistas, además aquí aprendimos una magia muy poderosa.

– El poder de la amistad y el amor, bla, bla –dijo sarcásticamente.

– No, eso es para maricas –volvió a reír–, solo nosotros somos responsables de nuestra vida e igual el de proteger a quienes lo valen, protegeré a esta podrida academia con mi vida –apretó el botón.

– ¡Hikari!

La rubia oyó eso antes de sentir el fuerte impacto, aunque a decir verdad no le molestaba morir así, al menos lo haría como: "La maldita pro que era"

Todos notaron como el portal se cerraba, alertando a los diablos. Una vez que la explosión termino la barrera puesta por Hikari igual lo hizo, Shin se acercó al lugar notando como solo quedaban una pluma blanca y una medalla, levanto ambas notando como uno de los pétalos de la rosa se volvía gris. Miro atentamente la pluma hasta finalmente comenzar a derramar lágrimas.

– Maldita bruja –pronuncio sin dejar de llorar, dio media vuelta viendo a sus amigos igual llorando, pero ya nada podían hacer.

Game Over

* * *

– ¿Dónde estarán? –murmuro caminando con dificultad, tenía que encontrarlo antes que nada, su herida sangraba más, aun no entendía como seguía viva después de dicho impacto.

– ¡Nathali! –grito Sora viéndola, se acercó corriendo–. ¡Dios estas muy mal! –la sostuvo por los hombros, esta sonrió débilmente–. Vamos con Suba...

– No Sora, ya no, incluso si voy, nada se puede hacer –su compañera la miro preocupada–, tengo un plan... antes de morir, ayúdame por favor –la chica asintió.

* * *

– El esfuerzo de Hikari valio mierda –gruño un dolido albino, volvieron a abrir otro portal de donde seguian saliendo guardias diablos, se pregunto el porque eran eternos.

– ¿Qué es este ambiente? –pregunto Taiyo mirando a todos, los diablos miraban a la escuela, ella estaba extrañada por lo que su vista se dirigio al edificio, alzando la vista hasta ver la azotea–. Oh por...

– ¿Kuro? –se pregunto Orenji mirando a la oji rojo, ella en su forma de diablo, con una mirada llena de malicia y corrupción y aquella sonrisa ladeada.

– ¿Kuro? Yo soy la reina de los diablos, el demonio –dijo con un tono burlon.

* * *

– Llegas... –iba a decir Diana pero se quedó en silencio al ver a una moribunda Natsuki, ella simplemente se sostenía de las paredes con sangre cubriéndola, parte era suya, parte era de todos aquellos que se cruzaron en su camino.

– **Terminemos con esto, estamos agotadas.**

La peli azul alzo su tridente dispuesta a pelear, aunque estaba extrañada de su estado, dudaba mucho que peleara con cinco diablos especiales a la vez. Sin más se dio la batalla, arma con arma, cuerpo con cuerpo, Diana con agua, Natsuki con fuego, opuestos en guerra. Punzadas por todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra, miro al pasillo, nada.

– Me gusta cuando se sonroja y tartamudea –comento de la nada, Diana la miro extrañada, estaba loca como para hablar de eso en medio de una pelea–, le prometí ser su amiga si dejaba que lo protegiera ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo siempre ame a Ruka-pyon –sonrío de lado–, por eso soy tan egoísta.

Diana no dijo nada, alzo su arma viendo a la chica hacerlo mismo.

– Tengo ****** –la peli azul abrió los ojos con sorpresa–, ya te imaginas lo demás... –la contraria asintió–. Nijuu, esto es... –las tres presentes sabía que iba a pasar en ese momento–, juntas, **digámoslo juntas**.

Game Over

Pero ninguna supo que había un cuarto presente.

* * *

– ¡Kuro para! –pidio Shiro intentando acercase al loco demonio que atacaba a todos por igual, incluso logro herir a Kobato. A pesar de lo que hacía el albino no servia de nada, la oji rojo estaba perdida en un mundo oscuro y sádico, con diversión y travesura en la mirada, como si fuese un juego.

– Shiro, no esta sirviendo de nada... –murmuro Orenji mirando aterrado a la joven, sabía que la fragilidad mental de Kuro se podía romper en cualquier momento pero no esperaban que fuese tan grave.

– ¡Shiro idiota, cuidado! –grito Yami intento acercarse, pero fue tarde. El albino intento acercarse a su novia siendo atacado por la misma, una bonita herida vertical desde el pecho hasta el estomago apareció en el impactado chico.

– ¡Shiro, basta! –pidió Mikan mirando como, sin rendirse, el chico se levantaba de su posición para intentarlo nuevamente.

– ¡No sea terco, maldita sea! –grito un furioso Natsume. El albino los ignoro a todos y finalmente logro acercarse a la chica abrazándola, ella se intento zafar lastimándolo sin tener piedad, pese a eso, Shiro no la soltaba.

– Te amo –susurro en su oido con una mueca ida, la chica se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Los recuerdos la invadieron, desde que lo conoció hasta ese día.

– ¿Eh? –pareció reaccionar, miro a la espalda del chico y sus manos llenas de sangre, lo ocurrido con Estefany la invadió, se perdió en si misma por la culpa. Se separo del chico y lo miro, afectivamente, una herida que ella provoco, lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos–. Lo siento –susurro volviendo a formar lágrimas, el chico la miro sosteniéndola de las mejillas y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

– Te amo –repitió juntando sus frentes.

Kuro no dijo nada, solo miro hacia atrás, al hacerlo abrió sus ojos como platos y empujo al albino hacia un lado, Kurai se abalanzo contra ella tirándola al piso. Shiro se levanto rápidamente.

– ¡No! –grito ella–, déjalo, no merezco esto, siempre he sido así –declaro forcejeando con su contraparte.

– ¿Qué demonios...?

– Mierda ¿Enserio pensaron que era una torpe niña inocente? ¿Enserio creen una asesina puede ser inocente? ¡Siempre estuve conciente de lo que hacía! ¿Sabes porque no queria matar con mis propias mano? ¡Trataba de fingir que era buena! ¡Soy tan buena mintiendo que me mentí a mi misma! –todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante sus palabras–. ¡No soy idiota! Esto me lo merezco.

Lanzo al chico lejos y se alejo volando cerca de un grupo de guardias, cada vez eran menos, sabía que Kurai la seguía por lo que al tenerlos frente a ella formo un campo rojizo encerrandose con ellos. Viéndose atrapada por todos saco del bolsillo de su cinturón una bomba, sin pensarlo dos veces de la trago y se acerco a la barrera, con su dedo dibujo la cara de un lobo y un puma, entre ambos una signo de más y después uno de igual para al final poner un corazoncito, ella rió ante eso viendo a su novio que la miraba en shock.

– "Goodbye" –leyó Shiro en sus labios.

– ¡NO!

Todos aquellos que vieron lo ocurrido soltaron un grito, la barrera que formo la chica se volvió más roja. Cuando esta desapareció toda la sangre comenzó a caer como si fuese lluvia, algunas gotas impactaron en el rostro de un choqueado Shiro, quien no podía creer lo que paso.

Game Over.

* * *

– Yami-san –llamo Kurai, la pelinegra lo miro–. ¿Qué pasara con sus amigos? –pregunto mirando la escena con lagrimas en los ojos, pensar que el jugó con ella cuando se conocieron, pensar que hace unos momento estaba viva.

La chica miro su medalla, solo quedaban tres pétalos del lirio y tres en la rosa, la oji fiusha entendía que quería decir eso–. Cuatro guerreros caídos –murmuro, Kurai la vio sin entender–. Ahora mismo ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo regresar a la vida a mis amigos, pero no creo poder soportar verlos caer a cada uno; hazme un favor –le dio a sus pistolas, este no entendió–, cuídalas niño –le sacudió la cabeza– y vete, busca el refugio y escóndete, di que estas de mi parte y muéstralas –apunto con la cabeza ambas pistolas.

– ¿Qué hará Yami-san? –pregunto preocupado-

– Me los llevare al infierno –susurro, el chico la miro sorprendido.

– ¡Pero las maldiciones no podemos vivir en el infierno! –grito asustado, hasta que entendió el porqué de esa decisión.

– Perdón por matar a tu familia –le dio una sonrisa maternal–, cuídate niño, nunca dejes que el odio te consuma o terminaras como yo –salió de su escondite volando.

– ¡Yami-san! –le llamo, pero al verla guiando a diablos a una dirección alejada dio dos pasos atrás apretando las pistolas contra si.

– Yami ¿¡Qué carajos haces!? –le grito Jin viendo como reunía a muchos guardias a su alrededor, a la mayoría, esta quedo volando en el centro, muchos la rodeaban.

– Stnuah uoy taht esruc eht mi semusnoc uoy that ssenkrad mi em sdeef tahw si niap –debajo de ella se forma una estrella negra que lanza una luz rojo sangre–. Namuh ton mi nomed a ton mi emanating ilno mi etah eht lla –la luz se intensifica, un campo de energía negra la rodea–. Aler not si idob im noisulli na tsuj mi nosiop ildaed tsom eht ma I noitcurtsed desuac tsuj i –mira atentamente a Jin quien la ve preocupado, ella solo le sonríe–. Esruc a tsuj mi edis krad eth ma i tnemtnioppasid desuac tsuj i redrah edisym wehs tsuj won –después de eso la luz se intensifica y la envuelve una luz negra que hace que se tambalee levemente, nadie entendió hasta que vieron como un aura negra salía de sus cuerpos y se adentraba en Yami, la chica hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

– Se está... comiendo el odio de toda la academia –murmuro Shiro sintiendo como parte de sus penas se iban, pero seguía en un estado de shock siendo atendido por Orenji.

– ¡Cara de mono! –llamo la chica, Jin la vio extrañado–. ¡I evol uoy! –el oji bicolor abrió sus ojos sorprendido, entendió el mensaje perfectamente–. I ma yrros –todos vieron como las esfera negra crecía más y como todos empezaban a ser consumidos por esta, incluyendo a Yami quien solo dio un ademan de despedida y desapareció junto a esa bola de energía y los guardias.

– Yami... san –murmuro Kurai y vio entre sus manos donde estaban Candy y Mandy igual en este había una medalla, en la cual uno de los pétalos del lirio se volvió gris–. Lo irónico del asunto –río de forma amarga mientras lloraba, era muy sensible.

Game over

* * *

Los diablos especiales se quedaron en shock, se había llevado a casi todos, menos a unos cuantos y a ellos. Nadie sabía que les esperaba, ni sabían que pudo pasar con Yami, pero estaban seguros que no la volverían a ver.

Orenji miraba el portal, luego a su amigo quien miraba al piso–. ¿Qué haremos?

El chico no contesto, miro de reojo a Taiyo, ella se veía destrozada, pues ya se habían dado cuanta que no solo Hikari, Kuro y Yami habían caído.

– Tanto nos costó enfrentarnos a Elizabeth –un sollozo salió de su garganta–, para que un montón de imbéciles vengan y no se lleven una, sino varias vidas –ambos chicos se vieron, solo quedaban ellos tres, Mikan y Nathali, aunque no sabían que la última seguía viva–. ¿Por qué? –prometimos vernos crecer juntos ¿Por qué nos arrebatan lo último que tenemos? –ambos se miran y la jalan, los tres se dan un abrazo.

– Esta bien, te prometo que haré algo –aviso el albino saliendo del shock, se levanto y se volvió un lobo.

– ¿Shiro? –llamo Orenji, miro como el chico salió corriendo, trepando los arboles para dar un salto hacía el portal–. ... Adiós –susurro mirando aquella dirección, después de un buen rato el portal se volvió a cerrar, luego miro uno de los pétalos de la rosa ponerse gris.

Game Over.

– ¿De qué... tanto... hablan? –pregunto Nathali, venia acompañada de Sora.

– Oh dios –susurro Taiyo.

– ¿Qué... planean? –pregunto con dificultad.

– No lo se, ya no quedaba nadie, solo nosotros y Mikan –los cuatro miraron a la castaña que se veía muy afectada por lo ocurrido, vio morir a cuatro hermanos, todos sabía cual fue el destino de Shiro sin verlo. Además, era obvio como acabaron Mun y Natsuki.

– Yo no puedo hacer mucho pero –la chica logro forma en su mano una piedra alice color rosa, se la entregó a Orenji–. Planeaba cubrir a todos los que estén en el refugio para evitar que se hagan daño, una barrera que dure un día aun si ya no está quien la creo –todos voltearon a ver a Mikan quien peleaba con algunos guardias y con Mike y Tairo a la vez.

– ¿Chicos? –llamo Sora, la voltearon a ver, por primera vez después de que ella les contó su vida, estaba llorando.

– Tranquila, todo estará bien –prometio falsamente Taiyo.

– No mientas.

– No lo hago... quiero creer que es verdad.

– Los dejo... tengo una promesa que cumplir –aviso Nathali y se alejó al bosque. Comenzó a ir donde ella creyó que estaría su pareja, sintió un poco de emoción ¿Quién no quisiera despedirse de su novio antes de morir de forma trágica? ¿Quién puede cumplirlo?–. ¡Sergio! –le llamo, el chico la miro sorprendido.

– N... Nathali –se quedó pálido al verla y se acercó rápidamente, ella le sonrió, enserio no entendía como logro aguantar tanto tiempo, una vez este se acercó se dejó caer en sus brazos, ya bastante cansada.

– Te prometí que te iría a ver cuando acabara con Carrie, perdón por tardar tanto –le sonrió acariciando su rostro, notando como empezaba a llorar–. Nunca debiste... salir con una... fujoshi –ya le costaba hablar pero daba igual, terminaría como sus padres, moriría con la persona que ama–, son las más... raras.

– Y divertidas –murmuro sin creer lo que sus ojos veían–, tenías razón, el amor es el veneno más letal –ella solo sonrió, ya no podía seguir hablando. La chica solo se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido, este término cuando Nathali dejo de respirar, el pelinegro la miro aun con lágrimas. A veces amar era muy doloroso. En la medalla de Nathali se puso gris uno de los pétalos de la rosa.

Game over.

* * *

– Sigamos –susurro Orenji formando sus garras, se acerco a algunos guardias atacando, golpeando, matando, mientras un sentimiento lleno de dolor se instalaba en su pecho, volvió a perder a su familia, todos esos años que se esforzó sufriendo de duros y crueles entrenamientos, amores no correspondidos, humillaciones y graves heridas que para cualquiera serian mortales, todo para que se rompiera en menos de un día, miro al cielo que comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado, señal de un bello atardecer.

– ¡Orenji! –grito Mikan tratando de avisarle, el volteo por unos segundos viendo el arma de Kotaro aproximarse hacia el, solo cerro los ojos y espero el impacto.

– ¡Nos vemos mis ángeles! –se despidió antes de ser decapitado. Sora se cubrio la boca con sus manos mirando al pobre tigre. Taiyo bajo la vista a sus pies mirando la cabeza de su hermano, la alzo mirándola de frente y mostró una mueca de tristeza abrazándola contra sí. Miro como Mikan se acerco con una mueca ida, mientras otro pétalo de rosa en sus medallas se ponía gris. La única ventaja de esto. Kotaro tenía una grave herida en la garganta, Orenji no podía irse así como así.

Gamer Over

– ¿Por qué todo esto esta pasando? –se pregunto Mikan sin dejar de llorar, solo quedaban ella y Taiyo.

– No lo se Mikan, no lo se –susurro la de pelo anaranjado con tristeza.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, la situación cada vez se relajaba, los guardias desaparecían, parecía que las cosas por fin terminarían, pero eso era falso, aun no acaba.

– Ya no puedo más –se quejó una cansada Milkan, Taiyo la miro seria.

– Ya casi terminamos –susurro con su vista baja, solo eran ellas dos y nadie más.

– Lo se –la castaña se reincorporo como pudo e intento atacar pero...

– ¡Mikan! –chillo mirando a su amiga quien cayo al piso inconsciente–. ¿No tomaste las pastillas, verdad? –susurro preocupada–, vamos estarás... –parpadeo confundida cuando vio algo hacerle sombra, alzo la vista, frente a ella Mike y Tairo, ambos igual de cansados, se interpuso entre su amiga y los dos jóvenes–. ¡Natsume! –el mencionado se acerco preocupado–. Llevatela –pidio con una mueca seria.

– Taiyo...

– Ella... aun no debe morir ¿Saben porque? –pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta–. Porque ella aun tiene cosas pendientes aquí, aun debe seguir viva hasta cumplir ciertas cosas, tiene una madre, tal vez la odie, pero tiene que arreglar las cosas con ella, no lo se, solo vayan, estaré bien.

– Mentirosa –solo eso dijo y la cargo al estilo novia para alejarse, Mike intento seguirlo pero Taiyo se interpuso con firmeza, cerro sus ojos y mientras el volumen de su pelo desaparecía estos se tornaban de un rojo intenso.

– Esa era Kuro –susurro antes de sacar su arco y flecha. Los dos chicos se abalanzaron contra la joven que a duras penas se defendía, el cansancio era tal, estaba harta de todo eso. Tairo la tomo del cabello y le arrastro por el piso, la chica apenas logro levantarse cuando la guadaña de la muerte se clavo en una de sus alas cortándola, sacándole un horrible grito de dolor.

– Mierda –susurro Mitsuki acercandose y lanzando a Mike lejos comenzando a forcejear con el–. ¡Kobato has algo! –ordeno, pero la peli azul estaba en el piso forcejando con tres guardias a la vez.

– ¡Shin, Jin! –pidió la peli azul, pero ambos estaba en las mismas, acorralados por varios, también estaban agotados, miraron a Sergio que apenas podía defenderse de unos cinco que estaban contra el, con Mikan y Natsume fuera de batalla todo era más difícil.

– Joder –se quejo Taiyo tratando de pararse, miro su ala en el piso, llena de sangre, cerro sus ojos tratando de calmar el dolor y al abrirlos miro sus cartas tiradas, solo tres estaban volteados y al leerlas sonrio con tristeza, miro a su contraparte el cual la apuntaba para darle el golpe final, ella solo cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto–. _Yo quería ser enfermera, tal vez encontrar a ese alguien y vivir lo que resta de mis días con mis amigos y mis posibles sobrinos ¿En algún mundo paralelo tendré esa oportunidad? Si tuviera una hija la llamaria Aiko._

Miro como la rosa estaba totalmente gris y solo quedaban dos pétalos de lirio, uno de ello se apago al igual que su vista.

 _Game over._

* * *

Lo que quedaba de la clase B estaba frente a las tumbas de sus amigos, de maestros estaban Persona, Narumi, Jinno, Serina, Nodacchi y Misaki. Kazumi estaba más atrás mirando con tristeza, perdió a sus dos sobrinas. Subaru estaba junto a su hermana, quien por primera vez después de años lloraba, lloraba amargamente la perdida de sus buenos amigos. Yuka y Nanami estaba igual a lado de Mikan quien no lloraba, solo veía impactada las lápidas. Igual Aoi estaba al lado de su hermano y más atrás estaba Youchi, quien se limitaba a mirar la tumba de su última familiar, si, tenía a sus tíos, a sus primas, pero no era la mismo, ya había perdido a sus padre y ahora a su hermana. Igual los animales estaban ahí observando a sus dueños, por suerte los animales no podían llorar.

Kurai estaba entre ellos, mirando lo que era la tumba de Yami, miro a Candy y Mandy, tal vez eran objetos inanimados pero casi juro sentir la tristeza venir de esas armas, como si supieran que su mamá se fue. La maldición se acercó a Jin y le dio algo, este miro lo que era: la medalla de Yami. Igual Shin tenía la de Hikari, Sergio la de Nathali, Sora se había quedado la de Orenji. Hotaru se había quedado la de Shiro y Natsume la de Kuro, Mitsuki la de Mun y la de Taiyo se la quedo Kobato.

Youchi se acerco a Ruka quien estaba sentado y sonriendo mirando la tumba de su novia, le dio la medalla y el rubio la acepto soltando una risa amistosa mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Mikan, que es la única superviviente a un amargo juego trágico, tenía su propia medalla. Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, hasta que solo quedaron Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka y Mikan. Los tres decidieron dejarla sola, una vez la castaña se vio sola pareció despertar de su ensoñacion, miro cada una de las tumbas de sus amigos.

 _Hikari Suta: No todas las brujas son malas. By: Shin Johnson._

 _Mujer, hombre, hermafrodita, da igual, eres Yami Yoru, solo es importa. By: Jin Johnson._

 _Las mentiras tienen nombre, Kuro pyuma, pero eso te hacía gran persona. By: Natsume Hyuuga._

 _Shiro Okami: Rey de la ceguera, amaba a la reina de la mentiras a pesar de todo. By: Hotaru Imai._

 _Orenji Tora: El tigre con piel de oveja, adora a los ángeles. By: Sora_

 _Taiyo Akarui: Brillas como el sol, hasta el último minuto By: Mitsuki Kurosaki._

 _"No juzgues un libro por su portada" Seguramente eso diría Mun Buru. By: Kobato Hatsune._

 _El veneno más letal, según tú, se llama, Nathali Kurosaki. By: Sergio Aborosu._

 _Natsuki y Nijuu Ito: Le joden la vida a todos incluso estando muertas. By: Youchi Ito._

Mikan se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su familia, esa que estuvo con ella en los peores momentos de su vida ayudándola, que estuvo en los mejores festejándola y que sin duda fueron su único apoyo en su infierno de vida. El nudo en su garganta que no le permitía llorar fue desapareciendo y comenzó a soltar sollozos, derramando lágrimas por sus amigos. Apretó los puños fuertemente a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

– ¡Maldición! –gruño golpeando al piso con su puño.

Después de un gran grito lleno de furia, frustración, impotencia y dolor cayó al suelo cansada, apunto de quedar inconsciente. Noto como Hotaru y Natsume iban corriendo a ella, solo soltó un par de lágrimas más y se dejó vencer por la oscuridad, despertaría al día siguiente y nada cambiaría, aunque llorara y gritara, no iba a devolver a la vida a nadie.

– Soy una inútil... soy una idiota...

* * *

— ¿¡QUE!? NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ —se quejó la niña, la señora la vio divertida—. MAMÁ

— No así no acaba la historia, me improvise el final —ambos niños ponen un puchero—, pero me divirtió ver sus caras de tristeza al contarles cada muerte.

—...Tía sádica...

— Cuéntales el verdadero final —la mujer sintió como la abrazan de los hombros.

— Esta bien, pero mañana, aunque ustedes lean esto a las tres de la tarde aquí ya son las once y mis niños deben dormir, por hoy confórmate con el final malo de la historia o igual considerado el final falso.


	39. Amor enfermizo

**_Amor enfermizo (Ova)_**

 _Te amo sin importar que... sin importar que tan enferma estés, mi corazón te eligió a ti y se ira a donde sea que vayas tú. Nos vemos en el cielo o el infierno... mi amor._

– ¡Shiro! –exclamo el mayordomo de la reina llegando donde un moribundo albino, el chico estaba tirado en el piso con muchas heridas profundas en todo su cuerpo, todo dolía para él, aun cuando tuvieran las pastillitas mágicas nada podría salvarlo de su inminente muerte, esas heridas no eran provocadas por alguna magia y curar todas era tardado, para entonces morirá desangrado–. ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Pudiste pedirme ayuda!

– ¿Ayuda? –susurro débilmente, alzo su mano, la cual estaba apoyada en su estómago y miro la sangre que la manchaba, soltó una amarga risa–. Yo no pude... ella no... –su visión se nublo por culpa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, con su brazo se cubrió los ojos, odiaba que lo vieran llorar, solo ellos podían verlo así de vulnerable y vio morir frente a sus ojos a tres de ellas–. Yo no fui de mucha ayuda, no la merezco.

Yefri solo lo miro con pesar y tristeza, lo perdieron todo en un tan poco tiempo, años y años luchando, esforzándose, apoyándose, confortándose y aguantando sus pesares solo para que unos hijos de Luna llegaran a arruinarlo todo. Se agacho junto a él para hacerle compañía, nada podría salvarlo.

– ¿Sabes? La noche anterior hicimos un trato –empezó a contar el albino–. Cuando... termináramos una carrera... y consiguiéramos trabajo... nos... nos íbamos a ca... –no termino la frase porque a cada palabra su voz se iba entrecortando más hasta volverse un hilo.

– Lo lamento tanto –susurro el de cabellos grises con tristeza. Shiro siguió riendo con un nudo en la garganta.

– Le di mi piedra... mi piedra alice... y ella me dio la suya... no creemos en cursilerías pero... –siguió riéndose de su maldita mala suerte–. Hasta bromeamos sobre sus nombres...

– ¿Nombres?

– Si sus ojos eran rojos seria Aka... o Red... y si eran azules Blue o Ao, dependiendo si era niño... o niña –su voz sonaba a un susurro–. Si tan solo no la hubiese dejado sola... si tan solo hubiese sido mejor novio... –su voz se volvió un susurro débil.

– Fuiste un buen novio, las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para ustedes... –murmuro el mayordomo tomando su otra mano, cerro los ojos cuando checo el pulso–. Descansa en paz... Okami Shiro.

* * *

Miro el cadáver de la que hasta hace unos momentos era su despreocupada y tierna novia, quiso apartar la mirada de la escena, pero no podía, no entendía ¿Por qué Natsuki se dejó matar? ¿Algo iba mal? ¿Era su culpa? No entendía ¿Nijuu no intento detenerla? O acepto también.

– Eres... una... gran idiota –susurro dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, cubrió sus oídos al escuchar las explosiones y sonidos de armas chocando afuera, lo odiaba, odiaba esos ruidos desgraciados, odiaba esa situación miserable, odiaba esas decisiones que tomaron, odiaba a las lágrimas que caían y rodaban por sus mejillas, pero sobre todo, odiaba enamorarse de alguien que siempre le advirtió que podía terminar así, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero de algo estaba seguro...

 _Ella ya NO volverá._

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto mirando al piso–. ¿¡Por qué me permitiste amarte sabiendo que me dejarías!? –le grito al cadáver de la joven, se acercó y la zarandeo como una muestra desesperada, su vista se nublaba por culpa de las lágrimas y su corazón le latía con fuerza por todas aquellas emociones negativas que se acumulaban–. ¡Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú! ¡Yo no soporto perder a los que amo y puedo seguir como si nada! –sintió un agarre en el que lo separaba de la persona que más amaba, intento patalear, gritar y soltarse pero de nada servía. Tardaron unos minutos en calmarlo, cuando el alzo la vista todos lo miraban con sorpresa, nunca había reaccionado tan violentamente, fue tal que lastimo a Hotaru la cual lo intentó calmar, ella ignoro el dolor en su brazo por una patada del chico y lo abrazo...

– No eres el único –susurro sin soltarlo, el chico alzo la mirada y noto a cierta castaña arrodillada en la entrada, su amigo estaba su lado tratando de reconfortarla, cierto ¿Cuanto tiempo transcurrió? No lo sabía, solo sabía que se acabó... Comenzó a reírse, y reír, y reír, y reír. La reina del hielo solo lo abrazo con más fuerza.

– Pobre conejito de porcelana, se rompió –susurro Joker, ella estaba recostada en una mesa, escondiendo la mirada de los demás.


	40. Amor familiar

**Amor familiar (Ova)**

– Ya se han terminado todos los tramites, mañana podemos enterrarlos a la hora que gusten –informo Jinno al director Yukihara, el simplemente murmuro un suave De acuerdo, el profesor de retiro con pesar, ya iban dos...

Kazumi se quedó en su oficina siendo cubierto por las penumbras de la noche, sus ojos viajaban de un lugar a otro sin rumbo especifico, hundido en sus pensamientos.

 _– ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Niño o niña?  
_ _– La respuesta está en tu corazón.  
_ _– ¡No seas malo hermanito!  
_ _– Deberías ser como Ana y esperar la sorpresa.  
_ _– Ana ni siquiera quería a su hijo o hija.  
_ _– Tu cara de "Puta madre, se me olvido el condón" me hace pensar lo mismo.  
_ _– Que linduras de sobrinos voy a tener.  
_ _– ¡KANADE! ¿¡Deja de abrazarme!?  
_ _– Lo siento Ana-chan, es solo que, aún recuerdo cuando recién llegaron, eran un par de mocosos raros que daban risa.  
_ _– Cierra la boca pedófila.  
_ _– ¡S...solo son tres años, Izumi le lleva ocho!  
_ _– ¡A mí no me metan! Además pedofilia es con un mayor de diesciseis y un menor de doce.  
– Excusas, excusas everywhere.  
_ _– Cálmense chicos, por favor.  
– Ta bien, solo por mi amante Haruka.  
– Deja a MI novia.  
– Uy uy uy, Kazumi-kun esta celoso.  
– Cállate._

Cerro sus ojos ante ese recuerdo y luego...

– ¿Por qué todo termino así?

 _– Él era un gran amigo... estudiante... ¡No es justo que esto le pasara!  
_ _– ¿Por qué? Kanade, Takuya... no... por favor, las niñas los necesitan... yo los necesito.  
_ _– Izumi... ¡Idiota! ¿¡Por qué!?  
_ _– Mi madre ya a..._

– Ah cierto... esa ocasión... fue igual... el ciclo se repite –murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos mirando lo que sería la ejecución de Mike, el chico no parecía nervioso, seguramente había aceptado su destino. Así como todos los de esa desgraciada familia.

* * *

La gran reina de la bondad, la todo poderosa arcángel, Isabela the Angel, miraba sentada en su trono por la ventana, un bonito cielo azul con blancas nubes viajando lentas y sin preocupaciones, qué envidia.

– Solo los cuerpos de Suta Hikari, Pyuma Kuro, Buru Mun y Yoru Yami fueron desintegrados –explico Yefri con un tono serio–, dejamos que Johnson Shin conservara lo único que quedaba de la guardiana de la luz y de parte de la juez lunar nos quedamos con esto –mostro un pequeño arete medio roto, un diamante chiquito.

– Esa familia solo estaba destinada a la infelicidad, desde el momento que nacieron hasta hoy –murmuro la reina con un tono ido, no parecía estar muy consiente que digamos, su mayordomo le miro.

– Sabíamos que esto podía pasar.

– Lo se... aun así duele... –bajo la mirada haciendo que su flequillo le cubra parte de los ojos–, ojala nunca hubiera plantado esas flores, las cosas serían distintas, era una niña inexperta y curiosa, simplemente los eventos con _ella_ me volvieron imprudente.

Yefri oía cada una de sus palabras con una opresión, todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora comenzaba a afectar a la reina, la luz que siempre trasmitía se comenzaba a opacar, al igual que su mirada dulce ¿Qué sería de ellos de hoy en adelante?

– Si tan solo... me hubiese ido con ella... nada de esto pasaría, todo esto es... _mi culpa._

La reina se levantó y dirigió a su jardín para relajarse, una vez se vio rodeada del aroma florar que había en ese sitio comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

– Y esto pasara una y otra vez, los ángeles especiales no están hechos para ser felices, ellos solo deben cumplir con su obligación y ya, siempre, siempre el ciclo se repetirá hasta que el universo se extinga, no somos capaces de ser felices... _nunca._


	41. Nostalgico amor

**Nostalgico amor (Ova)**

– Al fin llegue –murmuro un chico de cabellos negros y ojos morados acercándose a una tumba, tendría aproximadamente treinta años o más, no sabríamos determinarlo, miraba con melancolía una lápida–, hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿eh? –bromeo sentándose en frente–, han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día, te daré un resumen.

La vida en la academia cambio drásticamente desde su muerte, para empezar, Mikan cayó en un estado depresivo, no hablaba, no comía, no salía de su habitación, estaba empezando a morirse de a poco, un estado muy lamentable y por otro lado, Ruka termino en un estado pos traumático, todo el día se la pasaba sentado frente a la tumba de Natsuki, diciendo que ella estaba con el hablándole y apoyándole, por un momento llegamos a pensar que era verdad, pero Youchi nos dijo que "estaba teniendo alucinaciones, su hermana se había ido y no volvería". Natsume estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía a cuál de los dos se debía dedicar, por una parte tenía una Mikan deprimida y por otra a un Ruka loco, pero por suerte Hotaru acepto la tarea de cuidar de Ruka. Actualmente ambas parejas siguen en lo mismo, no mantenemos mucha comunicación con Hotaru, al parecer vive muy ocupada en su trabajo y cuidando de Nogi, de Natsume estamos un poco más en contacto, pero tampoco es lo mismo que antes, al parecer Mikan está estable, pero sigue sin hablar o salir de su cuarto...

Por otra lado, Jin igual entre en una fase de negación en un inicio, no quería aceptar que la "inmortal" Yami había desaparecido, intento por todos los medios dar con ella, hasta trato de hacer pacto con Elizabeth, pero ni ella era capaz de hacer algo... supongo que así son las cosas. Sergio... el... no pudo aguantar... fue Kobato quien lo encontró...

Kobato, ya no tiene ese brillo de felicidad, ni es la misma chica energética que conocimos de jóvenes, solo es una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, se separó completamente de Irie y Yoshin, se alejó de las ideas de un matrimonio y familia feliz, no quería que ellos tuvieran que sufrir como sus primas. Mitsuki, ella un día se desapareció sin más, al parecer quiso empezar desde cero lejos de todo lo que representaba su familia "Miseria, dolor e infelicidad" o eso es lo que ella decía. Básicamente renegaron sus lazos familiares, adiós a la familia Yukihara.

Los demás, bueno, todos siguieron con sus vidas, casados, con sus carrera terminadas, empleos bonito chalala, pero no toques su tema que se ponen serios y melancólicos, es un tema tabu para todos.

El director, los maestros, la reina, todos decidieron tratar de olvidarlo, pero es algo que siempre nos perseguirá a todos, su existencia no es algo que podamos ignorar. Por mi parte... pues, intente seguir con mi vida, lo intente pero... supongo que no estoy hecho para amar.

– ¡Papi! ¡Papi! –el joven voltea para encontrarse con una albina de ojos morados, sonrió de lado llamándola con un ademán, la pequeña se acercó y vio aquellas viejas tumbas con curiosidad–. ¿Quiénes son?

– Unos viejos amigos –explico con una sonrisa mirando a su pequeña.

– Ella... –apunto a la tumba del viejo amor de su padre.

– Si... fue una persona muy importante para mi... –dijo con un tono nostálgico, tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

– Oh –solo eso respondió, vio a su padre levantarse, él se sacudió la tierra, acaricio los blancos cabellos de su hija, amarrados con unas ligas y decorados con una pluma del mismo color.

– ¿Nos vamos Hikari?

– Si, vamos papi, tú me prometiste un helado –hablo la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa, el hombre asintió y le tomo de la mano para ir de regreso a su hogar, lejos de todos aquellos recuerdos tristes.

* * *

El asqueroso olor a cigarro y alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales, agradeció no haber traído a su hijo con él. Busco alrededor de la casa hasta encontrar con un bulto en el sillón cubierto por basura de chucherías y una manta que suponía era verde... o esperaba que fuera verde. Miro a su amigo quien se encontraba roncando desvergonzadamente en aquel deplorable estado.

– ¿Me digno a visitarte y así es como me recibes? –se quejó el pelinegro de ojos cafés mirando a su amigo.

– Ah Julian –saludo el de ojos bicolor levantándose y pasando a botar toda la basura. El pelinegro se sentó a su lado mirándolo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

– Te afecto mucho que se fuera –murmuro, el chico simplemente miro a la nada, prefería no hablar del tema, era algo que le seguía doliendo. Después de un rato soltó un pesado suspiro siendo invadido por los recuerdos, era verdad que desde que Elizabeth le dijo que no había forma de regresarla se deprimió y se metió en todo eso, no es como si antes no bebiera, incluso lo de fumar... Deba igual, solo era una forma de distraerse de esa realidad, pero estaba de algo seguro, estando Yami ahí le diría:

– Idiota, a mí no me afecta comer hasta alquitrán, pero tú te estas acabando solo –con ese tono arrogante y burlón, con esa sonrisa socarrona, manos a la cintura y expresión divertida, que solo quería ocultar lo preocupada que estaba por él.

– La extraño tanto... –susurro mientras lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos–, si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, pudimos haber... pudimos estar... Julia solo lo miro con tristeza, pena nunca, lástima menos. Le dio un reconfortante abrazo, ninguno decía nada y el silencio de aquel apartamento era cayado por los sollozos del chico de ojos bicolor–, me gustaba siendo mujer, hombre o un perro... era Yami y solo eso importaba.

– ... lo se...

– Incluso... me gustaba su verdadera apariencia, representaba completamente al monstruo del cual me enamore...

– Lo se...

– Desearía que estuviera y me dijera "Cara de mono, idiota"

– ... pero ella no va a volver –y otra vez rompió en llanto.


	42. Tragico amor

**Tragico amor (Ova)**

El joven miraba fijamente la tumba con el nombre de su "veneno", era curioso como un día todo era risas y alegría, pero al otro solo fue caos, dolor, muerte, sufrimiento, seguramente los que se quedaron son los que más se vieron afectados, después de todo, ellos ya no sabían cómo continuaron las cosas, ahora solo eran polvo, polvo el cual se desvanecía con el tiempo.

La extrañaba, tanto como jamás pudo pensar, extrañaba ver sus sonrisas dulces y alegres que demostraban su estabilidad con la vida, extrañaba aquellos ojos claros que brillaban cuando estaba con él o con sus hermanos... o leyendo sus miles de mangas porno gay, extrañaba sus labios, cada uno de sus besos donde trataba de demostrarle que era importante para ella, extrañaba sus manos con las cuales lo tomaba y arrastraba a todas partes, extrañaba sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un cálido afecto. Simplemente la vida ya no tenía sentido, ella fue el detonante, solo habían en su mente imágenes llenas de dolor y angustia, muerte, agonía, sufrimiento.

– Maldigo a todos los putos demonios y diablos –susurro con asco, algunos odiaban a los humanos, otros a los ángeles, otros a los alice, él a los cuernudos, ellos eran los que le quitaban a las personas que más amaba, tenía derecho a detestarlos y repudiarlos–, pero ahí nos veremos en el infierno –murmuro mirando en su manos unos tubos de metal y pequeñas piedritas.

...

Cierta joven peli azul se dirigía con pasos cansados a dejar flores para sus amigos, eso hasta que un estallido inundo sus oídos; corrió en dirección a su destinó, solo para descubrir con horror el cuerpo de su amigo, al lado de su prima y con una bonita bala metida en el cerebro.

– Idiota... –balbuceo mientras lloraba–. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan débil? A todos nos duele e intentamos seguir adelante...

La verdad Kobato ¿Eres realmente capaz de seguir adelante?

* * *

– ¿Pilar? –llamo Diana mirando a la rubia quien le devolvió la mirada cuando logro salir de sus pensamientos–. Tu... –ahora no sabía cómo terminar su pregunta–, ¿qué opinas de... Buru?

– Buru... –susurro la chica perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando a la joven peli gris a la que decía odiar, un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de en quien pensaba–. ¿¡Buru Mun!? –le grito avergonzada, su amiga asintió sin inmutarse por el grito. Ninguna de las dos se percató de que la mencionada las observaba escondida en la sima del árbol., bastante interesada en la respuesta.

– Si, la jueza de la luna, ya sabes, alta de ojos azul oscuro, su cabello es color plata, tiene cara de amargada pero es más pacifica que la mezcla entre Tobita y Nogi...

– S... se quien es –le interrumpió soltando un gruñido–. ¿Enserio me preguntas eso? –se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

– Si –la chica pareció pensarlo un poco, Mun, aquella joven que acosaba para molestarla, aquella a la cual decidió echar culpas, aquella la cual siempre está tranquila y serena a su lado, a pesar de lo violenta que es, aquella que últimamente le provoca dolores de cabeza, bochornos y la aceleración de su corazón... oh mierda.

– Y... yo –bajo la mirada avergonzada, esa clase de pensamientos impuros, el amor siempre fue uno de los pecados más hermosos ¿Ella lo sentía por Mun? ¿Cómo?–. Y... yo...

– ¿Pilar?

– Yo la odio con todas mis fuerzas.

Fue su fría respuesta, no iba a admitir que se estaba enamorando y menos de ella. Diana la miro de piedra, aquella forma de contestar fue tan cortante que le dio un escalofrío.

– Por un momento pensé que dirías que te agrada, aunque sea un poco –murmuro, cuando la rubia le iba a contestar pero...

– Juro que yo también –voltearon rápidamente para ver a la mencionada recostada en el árbol, cuando supo que tenía sus miradas en ella saludo mostrando un sonrisa–, lo siento, nací chismosa –ninguna respondió nada por lo que bajo su manos y también del árbol–, debes odiarme tanto –fue lo último que dijo antes de irse mientras silbaba.

Pilar se quedó viendo por donde iba ¿Era normal esa opresión en el pecho? Y luego decía que la amaba.

...

– _Lo siento... pero es mi orgullo que no me deja aceptar mis errores_ –pensó mirando a la chica frente a ella, para terminar con aquella tortura para ambas.

– Me hubiese gustado ser tu amiga –comento con una sonrisa, un sentimiento de desagrado nació en Pilar, ella no deseaba amistad solamente, ella...

– Yo no –dijo antes de juntar sus labios con las de su "enemiga", el rostro de la peli plata era un poema, uno muy bonito a ojos de la rubia y después todo fue oscuro para ellas.


	43. Chapter 36: ¿Que clases de cosas sueñan?

**Hola a todos ¿Cuántos vuelven de llorar? ¡Quien sabe! Da igual, sigamos con la historia.**

* * *

 **¿Qué cosas extrañas sueñan?**

– ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Diana mirando a las demás– ¿los seguimos?

– No... dejemos que Joker se arregle con ellos, nosotras tenemos mejores cosas que pensar –indico Carrie, tanto Diana como Estefany la siguieron sin replicar, ya era tarde para ella–. ¿Pilar? –la chica volteo a verlas, antes miraba la dirección por donde se fueron junto a Godzy.

– Lo siento... debo ir –se alejó de ellas volando a donde creyó estaba Joker. Las tres le siguieron casi a la par, terminaron llegando donde la mujer quien ya estaba contando la historia.

* * *

– Cuando era Comodín era seria y fría, no mostraba mis sentimientos y vivía en la soledad... pero cuando era Joker vivía en un mundo perfecto y siempre era feliz, estoy bendecida, pues yo pude elegir qué camino seguir y me dije, quiero ser feliz. Por eso desde hoy soy la...

– Fantabulosa y misteriosa... –comenzó a decir Pilar, noto la emoción de Joker al oírla, sin duda esa mujer era una joya.

– ¡Joker! –celebro la mujer dando media vuelta para verlas. Las otras cuatro sonrieron de lado.

– _Que bien_ –penso Hikari dando un suspiro, no sabía bien como terminaría todo eso...

 _O tal vez si._

– Hasta que llegan –murmura Natsuki mientras se cruza de brazos con una mueca reprobatoria.

– Perdón –hablo la pelirroja sonriendo, miro a los chicos quienes se veían más relajados–. Nathali, Sergio –les llamo, ambos la observaron sin expresión alguna–, lamento mucho mi comportamiento, después de todo, ustedes se portaron muy amables conmigo –murmuro rascandose la nuca, todos observaron a ambos, ninguno borraba su expresión, hasta que Nathali soltó un suspiro.

– Pues –comenzo a decir, se quedó callada unos segundos hasta que se paró y se acercó a ella–. ¡Claro que te perdono! –exclamo sonriente y se lanzó a darle un abrazo–. ¡Yo no podría odiar a nadie! Aunque quiera –le sonrio, todos asintieron, se esperaban esa respuesta–. _Además ya me vengue_ –pensó lo último.

– Gracias –murmuro la chica con un pequeño rubor, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto.

Joker alzo sus brazos celebrando, miro a las otras tres quienes no decían nada–. ¡Vamos ustedes igual! –se fue tras ellas y les dio una patada acercándolas a los chicos.

– ¡Ay! ¿Era necesario eso? –se quejó Pilar, Joker asintió efusivamente , la joven solo chasqueo la lengua mirando a Mun quien la veía divertida, cuando sus miradas se conectaron no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya no sabía si era por la vergüenza o porque–, yo... bueno yo... bueno tú... ya sabes que... bueno... ¡Ahg, es tu culpa que me haya portado mal! –la apunto, la chica solo soltó una risa.

– Claro que te perdono –le sacudió la cabeza, ella solo hizo un puchero desviando la vista.

– Otra tsundere, se reproducen rápidamente –murmuro Natsuki a Natsume y Kuro, ambos rieron.

– ¡Les toca a ustedes! –exclamo Joker apuntando a las restantes, Diana fue la primera en acercarse con la pelinegra.

– Perdón por la actitud que tome contigo, no era tu culpa que... –vio de reojo a Ruka, Natsuki entendió y asintió–. Perdon por hacer llorar a tu hermano... y hacerte llorar a ti...

– ¡Perate, perate, perate! ¡Yo no llore! solo estuve deprimida –murmuro bajo, algo avergonzada–. Te perdono, pero la próxima que hagas algo como el estilo te corto la cabeza –la peli azul asintió con una sonrisa apenada.

– ¡Abrazo! –exclamo Natsume burlón, la otra controladora de fuego lo miro con odio.

– Si, un abrazo, como buenas amigas –le siguio el albino, ambos sintieron como sus cabellos se comenzaban a incendiar pero lo apagaron rápidamente sin dejar su expresión burlona.

– ¡A-bra-zo, a-bra-zo~! –pidio Joker dando aplausas, los dos jovenes bufaron resignadas y accedieron– ¡Ay! ¡Que bonito! –comento alegre, ahora miro a la restante que se cruzo de brazos.

– No me voy a disculpar, yo no empecé y además la odio –respondio mirando mal a Kuro.

– Tranquila el sentimiento es mutuo –le dijo Kuro sonriendo de forma "inocente", ambas comenzaron a discutir y a decirse de cosas, los demás las observaban con una gotita en la cabeza–. ¡Pues lo siento! perdóname porque llevo doce años viviendo con Shiro y me esforcé para gustarle de forma justa y sin interferir en sus relaciones.

– ¡Uh! –se burlo Yami haciendo geston con las manos.

– ¿Esforcé? –pregunto Shiro, la oji rojo se pone nerviosa, todos la miran con picardía menos la peliverde, que la ve con odio, y el albino quien estaba sonrojado.

– ¡Eso no viene al caso! –dijo nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

– ¡Tú misma te has quejado de que te trata fríamente! –se quejó Estefany, sin quererlo ese comentario término doliéndole más al tsundere.

– Eso duele compadre –comento Yami palmeando su espalda–. ¿Joker tienes más palomitas? –la mujer se quita el sombrero y saca otras dos bolsas de palomitas dándole una a Yami.

–Si supieras la formula del tsundere, cuando ama a una persona siempre negara hacerlo, tratandola algo hostil y frío porque le averguenzan sus sentimientos ¿Por qué crees que te trata con amabilidad? –pregunto burlona, el resto comenzo a hacer burlas y de algun lado sacaron confeti para lanzarle a la chica quien ahora tenía una mirada de "Bitch please".

– ¡Hija de...! –intento decir la peli verde, Pilar tuvo que tomarla del cuello de la camisa para evitar que se lance a los golpes con Kuro.

– ¡Dejen de pelear las dos! –regaño el albino quien decidió intervenir recibiendo un "Buu~" de los demás.

– Yo no empecé –murmuro Kuro silbando mientras se miraba las uñas, él la vio de forma reprobatoria–. No te enojes –le abrazo por el cuello, todo con tal de molestar a la peli verde quien ahora era retenida por Pilar y Diana–, además... –le susurro algo al oído logrando que el albino volviera a ponerse rojo.

– No te conocia esa faceta –dijo entre risas Koko, el resto los vieron curiosos a los tres pero ninguno dio señales de hablar– ya sé porque se les llama lolis.

– No vamos a hablar de eso aquí –murmuro Shiro ignorando las risas de Koko, la mirada asesina de Estefany y las curiosas de los demás.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunto la oji rojo con ese tono infantil que la caracteriza.

– Todo.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Yami extrañada, Koko le susurro algo al odio y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida–. ¡Hijo de perra, le voy a matar!

– Chicos –llamo Natsume–, no es que me moleste ver como las lolis se matan, como se ligan el tsundere y la loli o como Yami parece a punto de preparar lobo a la parrilla, pero tenemos una guerra que terminar –todos asienten y se preparan mentalmente para ir al campo de batalla con el jurado de su lado.

– ¿Tanto escandolo por esto? –susurro Kuro con una piedra en su mano de un bonito color azul.

– Aun eres muy pequeña para entenderlo –murmura Shiro alejándose, la chica lo mira ofendida.

– ¡Ya tengo diecinueve, no soy pequeña! –se queja–. ¡Es por mi estatura! ¿No?

* * *

Mientras tanto ya de nuevo los demás se habían puesto a pelear con los diablos, Joker junto con Godzy ayudaban, la mujer se veía divertida lanzando naipes que median lo mismo que una mano, estos se incrustaban en la piel de los guardias diablos, eran como cuchillas.

 **Flash Back.**

– ¡Isabela! ¡Isabela! –gritaba Joker, la mujer se acerca a la habitación, la menor seguía en reposo, aunque poco le importo perder sus alas, según ella no estuvieron cuando más las necesito–. ¡Mira, mira! –le mostro unas tarjetas del tamaño de una mano–, son mis nuevas armas.

– ¿Nuevas armas? –pregunto curiosa.

– El tridente no me servía de mucho y me dije ¿Qué arma le quedaría mejor a la Fantabulosa y misteriosa Joker? Y luego me acorde de que Joker es Comodín una tarjeta y que los naipes son tarjetas, así que convertí mi tridente en tarjetas.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto Isabela asombrada, ella se encogió de hombros–. No sabía que se podían modificar las armas.

– ¡Ni yo! –la chica alzo los brazos alegre, miro sus nuevas armas–. ¡Igual me encontre esto el otro día! –tomo algo de su buro y se los mostro, era una rata bebe la cual envolvió en un pañuelo de seda–. Se llama Godzy, decidí adoptarla, sé que algún día será gigantesca como godzilla y me llevara a todas partes.

– Y... ya veo –murmuro la reina con una sonrisa–, un gusto Godzy.

– Mira Godzy ella es la tía Isabela, mañana te presentare al tío Yefri –comenzo a decir Joker, Isabela la vio sonriente.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Desde entonces Joker tenia esas armas, no entendía bien el como Godzy creció tanto, pero todos piensan que tiene poderes distintos a los de un ángel o un diablo, pues el cambiar su arma o lograr que la rata sea gigante era algo que ni la misma Isabela había logrado hacer.

– ¡Vamos Godzy! ¡Metemos diablitos! –exclamo la mujer, la rata gruño y rugió, siguieron yendo por más diablos–. Asereje ja deje de jebe tu de jeberesebi nouba majavian ande bugui ande güidibidi –siguió aventando tarjetas a más diablos.

– ¿De dónde carajo vienen tantos? –se preguntó el albino asesinando a otro diablo, Orenji apunto a un portal–. Si solo hubiese un modo de sellarlo... ¡Claro, pero que idiota! –se golpeó la cara y saco su comunicador–. ¿Yefri? Necesitamos ayuda... ¡No, no quiero clases de orientación sexual!... no es eso –el tigrito le sonrió nervioso–. Merezco unas vacaciones –suspiro.

* * *

– ¿Entonces no sabes nada de la invasión? –le pregunto Elizabeth al nuevo demonio, a su lado estaban Isabela y Yefri.

– No, ellos me dijeron que iban a hacer sus cosas y no le di importancia –la ex reina asintió, esto era cosa de ellos–. Si quiere cierro el portal, después de todo solo quiero disfrutar mis riquezas.

– Sería muy amable de su parte –hablo el arcangel, el joven asintió y se levantó, todos fueron a buscar el lugar donde estaba el portal y al ver a muchos guardias ir al cuarto de Hikaru se les vinieron dos ideas.

1) Ahí estaba el portal.  
2) Estaban teniendo una orgia.

Cualquiera de las dos, Elizabeth y el demonio se acercaron y al ver que era la primera opción la sellaron.

– ¡Ahora si, todos estan castigados, a limpiar el castillo! –ordeno el nuevo demonio, los guardias bajaron la cabeza como perros regañados y fueron a hacer lo pedido.

– Gracias, lo mejor sera que vayamos a apoyar en batalla –comento Isabela mirando a sus compañeros.

– ¡Oh podrian hablar de sus sentimientos encontrados! –sugirio la tirana de Elizabeth, ambos la miraron sin entender y ella sonrió con maldad–. No puedo matar, pero si torturar –susurro soltando una risa.

* * *

Todos vieron el portal sellarse poniendo nerviosos a los diablos, Hikaru estaba molesto, realmente no entendio como esos ángeles tenían tanto aguante, miro a su contraparte y la tomo del cuallo provocando en la joven una mueca de desagrado.

– ¡Sueltala! –grito Shin llegando donde ellos y dandole un puñetazo al rubio, cegado por la molestia comenzo a golpearlo, era ironico, porque Hikaru es más fuerte, pero al tomarlo desprevenido agarra una buena ventaja. Todos observaban aburridos como Shin mataba a golpes al rubio.

– Guapo pero hijo de puta, me quedo con mi rubio uke –comento Natsuki aburrida.

– Cierto, lo puto le quita el encanto, está más bueno Kurai... –comento Sora.

– ¿Cuál de los dos? –pregunto la traga chocolates curiosa.

– El gemelo de Yami –respondio, Natsuki entendió que se refería al novio de Aoi.

– ¡Salseo~! –canturreo y siguió dándole una paliza a Natsuko.

* * *

– ¿Yami-san? –pregunto el pequeño Kurari–. ¿Qué pasara con mis amigos?

– Tranquilo, si quieres no los matamos –le dijo Yami, este sonrió–, pero si los encarcelaremos, es ilegal invadir el mundo humano.

– Eso no los hace...

– Si, pero nosotros somos criminales con estilo –dijo disparándole un hombre que la iba a atacar por la espalda–. Vaya son muchos guardias y ya se están empezando a cansar –murmuro la maldición, el chico asintió–, a este paso...

* * *

– Joder –murmuro Natsuki esquivando apenas a Natsuko–, no puedo perder sangre –murmuro tratando de evitarlo lo más posible, alguien la tomo por detrás, miro y noto que era Kotaro–. ¡Quita carajo! –se removió y le dio un codazo pero al regresar la vista a Natsuko este le apuñalo en el estomago–, mierda –murmuro viendo su herida, no era profunda pero...

– ¿Eso te dolió? –pregunto Natsuko extrañado.

– Odio esto –susurro la chica mirando sus manos con algo de su sangre, se acercó a él y lo golpeo en el estómago, el igual la comenzó a golpear–. _Son como cucarachas_ –penso mirando a su alrededor, una tos la empezo a invadir, trato de controlarla, algo imposible, estaba en su límite.

* * *

– ¡Maldita idiota! –grito Subaru golpeando a la mesa, miraba por medio de una pantalla hecha con algun alice, en ella notaba el estado de la pelinegra–. ¡Persona! –le llamo, este asintió y se fue hacia las habitaciones.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Natsuki-chan? –pregunto Anna preocupada, Subaru los miro de forma seria.

– Ella... –intento decir el mayor de los Imai, pero se calló al escuchar un grito de Mikan llamando a su prima, sabía lo que paso. El resto miro a las pantalla notando como la chica quedaba inconsiente y empeza a desplomarse, por suerte Jin la logro atrapar antes de que se estrellara.

– ¡Natsuki! –grito Mikan tratando de despertarla, todos notaron como esta abría los ojos un poco.

– ¿Eh...? –balbuceo Kuro temblando, los demás la observaron y despues desviaron la mirada al punto donde ella observaba, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba de la boca de la pelinegra.

– Ya sabía que esa palidez no era normal –murmuraba Diana algo espantada por el estado de la pelinegra.

– ¡Natsuki, no cierres los ojos, Natsuki! –la chica no pudo aguantar más y cayo en un estado de inconsiencia, a pesar de eso aun escuchaba a esa voz gritarle–. ¡Natsuki despierta! –la pelinegra se levantó alterada, estaba sudando frío, levanto su vista y vio a su madre verla preocupada, miro a todos lados y visualizo a su padre.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Henshiro preocupado. La niña los miro a ambos confundida.

– Solo tuve un extraño sueño –miro sus manos–, enserio tengo una imaginación muy peculiar –se rio y los vio con una enorme sonrisa–. Tengo hambre ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

* * *

Los tres desayunaban en silencio, tanto Ana como Henshiro se daban cuenta de que su hija andaba muy pensativa.

– Natsuki ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? –pregunto Ana dulcemente.

– Sabes que siempre puedes decírnoslo –comento el padre de la familia, ella dudo si contarlo o no.

– Soñé que tenía algo llamado alice –los vio a ambos verla dudosos–, es un poder extraño que solo nace en unas cuantas personas, yo tenía varios... pero aparte tenía un extraño poder en el cual era una especie de ángel, soñé que ambos morían y que yo me quedaba sola con un hermano el cual no tengo –ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto ¿Qué clase de cosas soñaba su hija?–, iba a una escuela para alices y conocía a dos chicos, nos hacíamos amigos y que por protegerlos a ellos y a mis primas me sometía a una serie de experimentaciones extrañas.

– A tu edad yo soñaba con ser jugador de futbol –murmuro Henshiro con rareza.

– Si... después de conocer a otros chicos como yo y una serie de sucesos... sanguinarios –con aquello el pelinegro se comenzo a ahogar con su comida–, escapamos y comenzamos a vivir solos, soñé como una de mis amigas se moría a manos de un demonio llamado Elizabeth y como todos nos convertíamos en asesinos por buscar venganza... hasta que volvimos a esa escuela y conseguimos amigos que nos ayudaron a vencer a la malvada Elizabeth, una vez la vencimos nos fuimos y cuando regresamos decidimos que íbamos a... –se sonrojo un poco recordando al rubio–, a nada –rio nerviosa, ambos la vieron con desconfianza–. El chiste es que fue un sueño raro y lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en una guerra con diablos y que caía inconsciente por culpa de una enfermedad.

– ¿Qué enfermedad? –pregunto Ana curiosa, Henshiro trato de tomar un poco de café para calmarse.

– Anemia –vio a su padre escupir el café y empezar a toser mientras se ahogaba.

– ¿¡Qué clase de cosas sueñas!? –pregunto alterado, no era normal para una niña de apenas cuatro años.

– Recuerdo que es por culpa de la sangre que perdí en las experimentaciones, en las misiones y cuando mataba gente y me daban heridas –se quedó en silencio–, pero había cosas buenas igual, soñé que tenía una hermana gemela que vivía en mi cabeza, se llamaba Nijuu y como dije tenía un hermanito, incluso soñé con su pasado de ustedes.

– Ya veo –la madre sonrió nerviosa y se acercó a su esposo–. Llama al psicólogo –ambos la vieron desayunar alegremente como siempre–, estos niños de ahora ¿Qué cosas extrañas sueñan?

* * *

 **Nivi Shina** **:** Wau, te he dejado sin palabras, me siento especial. Oh vamos, mi mente no esta tan retorcida. ¿oh si? Tú dime. Tienes dos capítulos, disfruta.  
Natsuki: Mándalos a la dirección de estudio, se encuentra pasando el bosque encantado de la ciudad de Imaginaciolandia, solo di que lo mandas a los estudios OkamiDan's y te los reciben.

 **MitsukyAnime:** Gratcias. Fue bastante emocionante sí. Genial, más gente vendrás me hare mi- digo, será un show esplendido. No, no murió una persona… murieron todos, bueno…  
Joker: Oh gracias, aunque prefiero ser la Fantabulosa y Misteriosa Joker, soy más feliz así jeje. No te preocupes, seguro eres una humana muy simpática.  
Yami: Te llamare Paco, ambos dominaremos el mundo –abraza la aplanadora- Lo siento mi chava, trabajo sola, pero ten –le da un libro- un manual de como dominar el mundo.  
Natsuki: GRACIAS –abraza el chocolate- em, te doy una cuarta parte de mis millones de pesos para que lo crees y cuando esté listo me avisas, porque si voy contigo nunca llegaremos a la meta… chocolates~  
Espero que de verdad si los hayas tenido a mano… wuajajajajaja bye bye

 **Moge kov:** Yami: no lo sé ¿por eso pregun…? Oh ya se ¿Es para matarlo? GENIAL –la alza feliz-  
Elizabeth: No necesito adoptar, estoy bien sin descargo de responsabilidad y si, Yami sería como una hija rebelde inmadura a la cual no quiero y casi mato. ¿Para qué quiero esto? –mira los objetos aburrida- Tengo un laboratorio  
Yo: TENIAS  
Elizabeth: DEJAME SER FELIZ  
Yo: nop, No precisamente viseras, será más triste que gore. Bueno creo ya lo averiguaste… Akane aparecerá en el último episodio, como una especie de extra con nombre. Cierto bueno #MuchasShoraron.  
Shiro: ¿¡COMO QUE HIJOS!? –pregunta sonrojándose-  
Yo: Lo segundo puede arreglarse.

 **Angel Of Death:** Ya se te extrañaba. Muy buena tu lista y muy bien argumentada, aunque nadie tiene el pasado que le describirte a Jin.  
Pasado de Jin: Sus padres mueren en un accidente, se va a vivir con sus tíos (Los padres de Shin), pero el tío nunca esta porque se va a trabajar y probablemente le sea infiel a su esposa y la segunda solo le importa la apariencia por lo cual ambos fueron ignorados, al final ambos huyen y se van a vivir a un negocio de comida, encuentran a Julian y luego todos se van a X, luego a los 16 van por ellos y se van a Gakuen Alice, listo.

Más admiradoras de Joker –escribo algo en una libreta- bien. No le des esperanzas, ya no aguanto esta tortura de su parte. Gracias, igual aquí se celebra (Lo cual no entiendo la escuela es "Laica (No se enseña religión) y gratuita y celebramos esta semana no yendo, digo no me quejo pero fucking logic" Más yaoi lo dudo, o tal vez… y AoixHotaru tal vez, casi ya no hay tiempo para las parejas. Solo hasta el final.  
Todos: Ya valimos mierda  
Nathali: ¡OTRA COMO YO! –celebra-

 **lily lara :** Joker: Claro ¡Tengo una nueva amiga!  
Yo: cosas interesantes, pero eso lo juzgan ustedes.

 **Espero que les haya gustado,**


	44. Chapter 37: ¿Quien eres?

**Hola a todos, wau, ya puedo contar los capitulo con los dedos de una mano, que nostalgia, como en Wattpad ya inicie cuenta y estoy apenas subiendo "Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos" estoy rememorando ese serie y la verdad que nostalgia, cuando los chicos era más jóvenes y ahora apunto de graduarse y trabar muy duro como unos esclavos, bueno mientras yo ando nostálgica ustedes disfruten.**

* * *

 **Pista: Elizabeth es la primera persona que conoce Yami en ese siglo.**

* * *

 **¿Quién eres?**

Natsuki miro una vez más al psicólogo que habían traído sus padres, le había vuelto a contar la historia y la reacción del psicólogo era de desconcierto y extrañeza.

– A ver, dices que eras una especie de ángel asesino con anemia –le dijo para ver si no escucho mal, la chica asintió.

– Me considero más diablo –corrigió, este asintió y saco unas tarjetas con machas.

– Te las pasare y tú me dirás que ves –ella asintió y el comenzó a enseñarle las tarjetas.

– Un... ¡Chocolate! –este la vio desconcertado pero siguió pasando las tarjetas–. ¡Dos chocolates! ¡Un helado de chocolate! ¡Una caja de chocolate!... una persona... –al oír su respuesta asintió–, ¡comiendo chocolate!

– Bien –murmuro anotando en su libreta: "Dejar de darle tanto chocolate", le mostró la siguiente tarjeta y la chica se emocionó.

– ¡Shiro!

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¡Sí! Veo un cubo de hielo y me recordó a Shiro

– Ya veo ¿y dime quien es Shiro?

– Él... no lo sé –respondió pensativa, el psicólogo la vio desconcertado–, salió involuntario... pero creo que era de mi sueño.

– Ya veo... –susurro para anotar en su libreta, siguió mostrándole tarjetas.

– Veo una pequeña infante de sonrisa tierna la cual me recuerda a Kuro, en esa veo un par de armas pequeñas y similares, ellas me han recordado a ¿Yami? Si, a la estrella me recuerda Hikari y la luna junto al sol me recuerdan a Mun y Taiyo –mientras respondía a sus preguntas mecía los pies balanceándolos–, veo la cara de un tigre que me recuerda a Orenji y ahí, un corazón, como la guardiana del amor y el shippeo, Nathali... una pequeña platinta la cual me recuerda a Kana y en ese esta Hotaru representada por un extraño engranaje; luego Sora ya que parece una cámara... y la llama de fuego es Natsume... ¡Un conejito! Como Ruka-pyon~

– Ya veo –balbuceo mirando sus apuntes, podía asimilar un poco los nombres y las expresiones de la niña con algunas partes de la historia, paso la última tarjeta.

– ¡Esa es mi pequeña idiota, mi querida primita, Mikan!

– ¿Qué ves?

– Un howalo, es un dulce que venden en Gakuen alice, es muy delicioso y a Mikan la vuelve loca, pero como yo no como dulces o me vuelvo loca, los evito –el mayor asintió ante sus palabras, comenzó a guardas las tarjetas pero una cayó frente a la pelinegra quien la recogió.

– Nijuu...

– ¿Tu gemela? –pregunto tomando la tarjeta para guardarla–. ¿Qué viste para que te recordara a ella?

Natsuki solo sonrío de lado para irse corriendo mientras soltaba algunas risas, el mayor simplemente la miro irse algo preocupado, tal vez la chica era esquizofrénica.

* * *

– Me preocupa la niña –le dice Ana a su esposo acostándose a su lado–, el psicólogo dice que no es normal que una niña a su edad, que no ve nada relacionado a la violencia, sueñe esas cosas.

– ¿Tú crees que...?

– Espero y no... porque será un infierno para ella...

* * *

Natsuki se acostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir, tal vez volvía a soñar ese extraño sueño que le llamo la atención, vio desde su ventana a la calle, sintió que al hacerlo sus sueños se volvían reales, cerró los ojos y quedo dormida.

— Natsuki, despierta por favor, ya no es hora de dormir...

La pelinegra abrió los ojos al oír esa dulce voz, enfoco la vista; Subaru estaba mirándola de forma seria, en la mano de este había un bote de pastillas, miro a otro lado y vio a Mikan, ella era quien la estaba llamando, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, miro en otra dirección y vio a Ruka verla igual con lágrimas en los ojos, que sensibles eran.

– ¡Natsuki! –exclamo Mikan al verla despierta–, nos tenías preocupados...

– _Este no es un sueño... es la realidad_ –pensó mirando el rostro preocupado de todos–, siempre he tenido un alice horrible, que me da la capacidad de saber lo que pasara antes de que ocurra, una vez intentaron hacerme una fiesta sorpresa, desde hace una semana sabía como iba a empezar, desarrollarse y concluir, me parecio algo aburrido...

– No deberías...

– Muchos creen que este alice es genial, "sabré lo que pasara conmigo y tomare mejores decisiones", pero cuando tu nombre es Natsuki y naciste en la familia Yukihara, tu destino solo es un constante camino lleno de dolor repetitivo, saber quienes viven y quienes mueren y saber que sin importar lo que hagas, va a pasar, yo sabía que mis padres morirían, que mi hermano se alejaría de mi lado, que me rebajarían a menos que basura... es horrible, no es bueno ni genial, a veces, aunque sabes lo que ocurrirá, no tienes la capacidad de modificarlo en el presente, en el ahora y si lo intentas, las consecuencias son terribles, puedes empeorar las cosas... pero, no es imposible, en estos momentos no sé qué va a pasar ni cómo puede terminar –se levantó con pesadez–, pero me da igual, sea como sea que acabe, yo me asegurare que sea un maldito final feliz.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías anemia?

– Todos tienen problemas –sonrió de forma cansada–, no quería recurrir a eso –apunto las pastillas que tenía Subaru–, pero... tengo una jodida academia que proteger, una familia a la cual cuidar y –miro al piso unos segundos– una promesa que cumplir, por qué ser humano no es pertenecer a la raza humana, implica más que eso –Mikan y Subaru la ayudaron a pararse, ella le tendió la mano al doctor y este le dio un par de pastillas, ella se las tomo y suspiro sintiendo menos pesado el cuerpo–. ¡Vamos a patearles el anus! –todos le sonrieron y miraron a los diablos que aun buscaban romper la barrera que coloco Nathali.

– ¿Y si descansamos un rato? –pregunto Shiro, vieron como a lo lejos, un edificio exploto–, mejor no.

* * *

Ángeles y diablos se encontraban reunidos, en el frente Mikan enfrentándose a los bastardos que les han hecho tanto daño, Hikaru era el líder del equipo contrario, quien la miraba fríamente, todo o nada.

– Asesinaron a nuestro rey, no quería llegar tan lejos... pero es lo justo –murmura el chico mirándola con odio.

– ¡No te tenemos miedo! –grita–, lucharemos hasta el final ¿Verdad?

– ¡SI! –gritaron todos, ángeles, alice y un demonio, al fin después de tanto, uniéndose y luchando por un mismo objetivo, proteger una academia la cual, tal vez si valía la pena. Hikari saco una gran espada, iba a atacar a su contraparte pero Mizuki la detuvo.

– Perdóname linda –susurro, tenía una sonrisa vacía– pero es mi hermano.

– Entonces tu destino no será distinto –sentencio de forma sombría.

 _"No era la primera y todavia habrian miles de veces que esto iba a suceder"_

* * *

Los chicos observaban la batalla bestial que se presentaba ante ellos desde la pantalla hecha de algún alice, los segundos se volvieron minutos, los minutos horas, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, nadie cedía. Los ángeles y su demonio se veían decididos a acabar con todo. Poco a poco los diablos se iban rindiendo y desapareciendo traicionando a sus superiores, los diablos especiales. Pero ellos aun no daban su brazo a tocer, no había quien ganara, ambos bandos eran lo mismo.

 _– Debemos aguantar... –_ pensaban con cansancio, el primero que cayera perdía.

– Creo que es suficiente –lanzo un rayo de su palma.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquello, miraban al rubio que se miraba el pecho en shock, la culpable: Pilar, harta de esa batalla y aprovechándose de su enemigo quien tenia la guarda baja.

– ¡Hikaru! –gritaron sus compañeros al ver como caía, algunos alice se cubrieron la boca con asombro y angustia, otros solo veían con sorpresa como caía de rodillas, los chicos también permanecían sin creer lo ocurrido. El diablo no sabía ni que pensar, le tomo de sorpresa.

– Ya no sean mamones, que eso no lo matara –se quejo la rubia cruzandose de brazos mientras ponía la boca de pato. Mun solto una carcajada, había arruinado el dramatico momento, eso le encantaba de ella.

– E... esto no ha acabado... –gruño Hikaru, Shin le dio un zape.

– Dile eso a un abogado, lo necesitaras –lo miro burlón. El rubio apreto los labios furiosos, no queria usarla ya que lo que ocurriera podia ser contraproducente, pero estaba desesperado.

– Te invoco desde el mundo de la nada... –susurro–, Angelica... Back to collect ultionem tuam –el joven brillo al igual que su katana.

– N... no –murmuro Joker retrocediendo–. ¿C...como?

– Tengo mucho tiempo libre, señora –se burlo mirando como el piso comenzaba a fragmentarse de a poco, abriéndose lentamente, toda la academia y parte de Tokio comenzó a temblar, una vez que todo aquello termino quedaron en un tenso silencio el cual fue interrumpido por un brazo que salía de aquel sitio.

* * *

– Vamos, ustedes dos se aman y no pueden negarlo –se burlo Elizabeth obteniendo a una reina arcángel ruborizada.

– ¿¡Puedes dejar de insinuar que pasa algo entre Yeferson y yo!? –pregunto molesta.

– No~ ahora te jodes –se burlo abrazándola, la reina simplemente suspiro resignada, eso hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle–, por cierto ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

– He pedido a las señoritas del servicio un pavo y puré de papas –respondió Yefri, ambos siguieron volando de regreso al castillo sin notar que la reina había detenido su andar.

– No suena mal –susurro–, ¿Tu que opinas Isa? –pregunto, pero al no recibir respuesta volteo a verla, el mayordomo también se detuvo y dirigio su vista a ella alarmado.

– Reina Isabela ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto acercandose, ella simplemente miraba al piso, entonces lo recordó, cuando estaba peleando dejo caer muchas plumas por estrellarse en varios lugares.

– Se libero... –murmuro sin creerlo–, la liberaron.

– ¿Liberar?

– A... Angélica... –susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Ante ellos se aparecía una mujer de pelo negro y ojos blancos, usaba un vestido largo pero roto y sucio, se supone era blanco, esta tenía un par de alas blancas y en su mano llevaba una espada.

– Isabela te encerró en el infierno –murmuro Joker en shock, todos vieron a la mujer que sonreía como lunática.

– ¿Quién es ella, Joker? –pregunto Kuro mirandola preocupada.

– La antigua arcángel... es la madre de Isabela.

– ¿¡Qué!? –preguntaron todos sin creerlo.

– Hola Joker, hace años –saludo la andrajosa dama, la expresión de la fantabulosa no variaba, era dudosa y algo temerosa–, estos adorables diablitos me han ayudado a...

– ¡Ah no, eso si que no, acabamos con Elizabeth, logramos que ese cuarteto de idiotas se calmaran y vencimos a los malditos diablos especiales, dennos nuestras vacaciones cabrona! –grito Yami con furia, pero en el fondo era para esconder su preocupación, ella sabía que la persona que tenían en frente era peligrosa.

– ¿Y esta quién es? –la de ojos blancos la miro desconcertada.

– Una maldición tipo sombra que se volvió física, la llamamos la sombra-física o Yami, cualquiera de las dos funciona –explico Joker sonriendo tensa, con sus cartas a la mano

– No importa... ¿donde esta Isabela? –pregunto con una extraña sonrisa, a todos les recorrió un escalofrío, Joker se quito el sombrero y metió su mano en el.

– Aquí no –explico sonriente, saco un sprit, lo agito y se acercó a la mujer–. ¡Pica, pica! –grito y le lanzo el líquido a los ojos. La mujer solto un gruñido llevando sus manos a la zona afectada.

Los diablos especiales mataban a Hikaru con la mirada mientras los chicos miraban confundidos lo que ocurría, eso hasta que la oji blanca se recompuso y alzo su mirada con furia, sonrío de forma oscura y alzo una de sus manos. Todos voltearon a ver donde estaban Kobato y Mitsuki, en el suelo aparecieron unas especies de enredaderas que las atraparon y poco a poco las iban encerrando, Shin intento ayudarlas pero entonces sintió como el piso donde estaba comenzaba a tragárselo.

– ¿Qué...? –susurro Natsuki impresionada al notar como la mujer comenzaba a acorralar a todos los presentes, incluidos los diablos.

– ¿Última palabras?

– ¡Godzy! –llamo la segunda mayor del lugar, pero al voltear noto a su amada compañera ser apresada por cadenas de agua., en ese momento realmente se puso a sudar frío.

– Genial, tenemos un arcángel lunática ¿qué sigue? ¿el mismisimo creador? –se quejo Yami, Mikan le cubrio la boca haciendo una señal de silencio.

– No lo invoques.

– Son los siguientes –susurro la oji blanca y apunto a donde estaba Hikari, alrededor de ella comenzó a formarse paredes de hielo, ella tomo su katana y acumulo su energía en ella para dar un fuerte estocada que destruyo la barrera, impresionando a la mujer, para luego volver a sacarle una sonrisa–. Vaya, son más fuertes de lo que pensé, era obvio, por algo le ganaron a estos inútiles –apunto a los diablos especiales quien luchaban contra lo que les mantuviera aprisionados.

– Se supone que ella estaba en el infierno... –explico Joker mirando con cautela a la dama frente a ella–. Isabela usa constantemente un cincuenta por ciento de su poder en solo mantener a esta loca en el infierno y que no escape, ya saben, dependiendo del poder del arcángel o demonio sobre quien mando a este sitio es como puede dificultarse las cosas. Ángelica es solo un poco más poderosa que Isabela, así que ella utiliza mucha energía en retenerla.

– Así que por eso nuestra reina es tan... –susurro Yami entendiendo porque Isabela nunca daba todo de ella al pelear. Natsuki miranba con fijeza a Ángelica, entonces lo entendio.

– Era ella de quien la reina hablaba, la única persona que se gano su odio... no me gusta este termino para describir a alguien, pero si se lo merece, es un monstruo. 

– No sabemos cómo llevarla de nuevo al infierno y destruirá Gakuen Alice –susurro Shiro mirando a la mujer que hacia y deshacía a su antojo, Yami lo volteo a ver con expresión neutra.

– Eso... no es tan cierto –todos la voltearon a ver, Kurai la vio nervioso–, yo... creo que puedo hacer algo, pero necesito su ayuda –explico, todos la miraron con seriedad pero sin más levantaron sus armas, en el caso de Shiro y Orenji, sus garras.

– Yami... no lo hagas –pidio Kurai sabiendo de sobra lo que la impulsiva maldición planeaba, pero ella le ignoro.

– Peleen con ella y distráiganla lo más que puedan –pidió alejandose un poco, todos aceptaron y dieron caza a la mujer quien ni se inmuto, cada uno se vio de frente con su propia prisión, con la cual intentaba luchar, podían ser mayor en número y tener mucho de experiencia, pero la realidad es que por my especiales que fuera, siempre estaban una cabeza debajo de un arcángel.

Yami comenzó a realizar el ritual de absorción de odio, una gran cantidad se fue directo a ella dejándole un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza, consumió odio de todo Tokyo y eso era mucho, tantos recuerdos, experiencias, todas al mismo tiempo en su cabeza, se sentía desvanecer, unas pequeñas gotas color gris se formaron en su frente, simulando sudor. Respiro con fuerza y entonces...

 _– I tnaw ot reffo ym srewop ot esoht sgnieb ohw deen meht_ –

Recito Yami formado de nuevo la adorada estrella de cinco picos.

 _– Esaelp tpecca siht wohs fo dertah..._

y la luz que emanaba, antes roja, se volvió azul.

 _– Esaelp tpecca siht wohs fo dertah..._

Hizo una breve pausa, alrededor de ella creció una bola negra, mientras tanto el resto intentaba luchar contra la enferma ex reina, quien ni parecía un poco cansada.

 _– Deniater ni eht traeh fo nam._

Aquella energía que Yami anteriormente consumió fue a donde apuntaba la maldición, a Angélica, que al sentirla entrar en ella, comenzó a gritar de dolor.

– Ni siquiera una maldición podría soportar tales niveles de odio ¿me pregunto qué tan difícil será para un angelito? –pregunto Yami con una burla aterradora, su sonrisa no era como siempre, parecía tan vacía y oscura que les entro un escalofrío.

– No tenía idea que igual podían dar odio –comento Kuro viendo a Angélica retorcerse en el suelo, escena que le gusto ya que la maldita volvió la pierna de su novio de roca, en ese momento ella intentaba ayudarlo a pesar de que el albino insistía estar bien.

– Pueden hacerlo las que comen odio como Yami y regularmente es a otra maldición a la que se lo dan, para ayudarse mutuamente, como una alianza –explico Kurai.

– ¿Tú no comes odio? –pregunto Sora interesada, el chico negó.

– Mi función no se basa en ello, nací para otra cosa... –explico desviando la mirada con un gesto de incomodidad. Decidieron no preguntar más y mejor ver como Yami se acercó a Angélica y la sostuvo de los hombros.

– Después de esto... más te vale jamás volver aquí –le dijo al oído y ambas comenzaron a ser "devoradas" por la bola oscura que creo Yami–. Ya no estaré aquí para ese entonces...

– ¡Yami!

Ambas cayeron a un sitio oscuro, Angélica solo grito frustrada, de nuevo en ese lugar, en cambio Yami solo quedo sentada en ¿el piso? Quien sabe, el infierno era raro, un espacio negro sin principio ni fin. Se quedó mirando a sus pies, en esos momentos había algo de lo cual se arrepentía y era de no decirle a alguien algo.

– Elizabeth's –suspiro, miro a su mano la cual se empezaba a volver negra y después de un rato se comenzaba a desintegrar–. _Según Kurai ya soy humana... porque ser humana no es pertenecer a la raza humana_ –pensó mirándose desvanecer, miro a la arcángel que la miraba con seriedad, si Yami moría ella podría salir, aunque tardara su tiempo–. Disfruta tu castigo Angélica –cerro sus ojos esperando que todo se volviera oscuro.

— ¡Te tengo!

— Aun así ya es tarde.

* * *

 _– Despierta... oye despierta... aun no es tu tiempo, no te queremos aquí, aún estamos descansando de ti._

La maldición abrió pesadamente sus ojos, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación desconocida para ella, se miró las manos y se sorprendió al ver que eran pálidas y solidas ¿Qué le había pasado?

– Veo que ya despertaste –escucho una voz a sus espaldas, la chica miro a la puerta donde había una mujer de cabello negro y ojos café rojizo, la observo con desconfianza y miro a los costados hasta encontrar algo–. ¿Esta bi...? –apenas pudo esquivar un disparo directo a su cabeza, la chica la miraba de forma asesina con Mandy en las manos–. ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa imbecil!?

– Te lo preguntare una sola vez y si no quieres una maldita bala en el cerebro me vas a contestar ¿Quién eres?

* * *

 **MitsukyMakeikusa:** Soy una hija de la chingada :'v. Pues… por poco y el final verdadero era este… pero el final verdadero de cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos. No fue tanto como intencionalmente, pero no quise matar a nadie de los de la serie original, incluyendo a Mikan.  
Pues, ya vez que no fue así, tranquila aún sigue el RukaxNatsuki, el ShiroxKuro y sé que algún día tendremos nuestro YamixJin y AoixHotaru. Jaja gracias, la hamo.

 **lily lara** **:** Si, pensé matar a Mikan igual, pero ella iba poner lo dramático. En realidad el final malo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, digamos que en el punto en el que el jurado decide si ir o no cambia los finales.

 **Moge kov:** Elizabeth: con Isabela y Yefri ya tengo, además aún tengo a mis angelitos favoritos para torturar, no me gusta el ecchi, yo provoco el gore, jamás serás mi hijastra y menos una demonio, estos niños de ahora –dice dando una vuelta altiva-  
Yo: pudiste ser más amable ¬¬, no, los chicos son nietos de Isabela, Elizabeth es como la tía abuela malvada.  
Yami: Es una larga historia, digamos que cuando paseaba por Gakuen Alice me lo encontré comiéndose una familia de ratones y como tenía hambre le pedí uno, comenzamos a hablar y me di cuenta de que él al igual que yo queríamos ver el mundo arder, terminamos siendo mejores amigos.  
Yo: aparte de los RPG y el manga de Obsolete dream (Que no termino de entender aun) no se mucho de estos personajes, solo sé que Licorice es hijo de Ivlis y Satanik, el día que esté al tanto tal vez lo haga. (Depende si tengo ideas porque ya vez que las parejas no son lo mío). Tranquila todos lloramos… Nanami si tiene el alice del ángel, pero al ignorarlo completamente no ha entrenado, igual como sabe que nunca tendrá que pelear le vale un cacahuate, su arma igual sería una guadaña. Tendrían un hijo (O hija) con heterocromia, debido a que Jin la tiene y a la falta de un ojo de Yami lo hace más probable, y el pelo negro. Pero ellos tendrían que adoptar para tener un hijo pues Yami no puede procrear. En realidad siempre pensé en una niña de pelo negro y corto con ojos verdes y ambos la llamarían Midori (Verde, literalmente así me aparece), obviamente adoptada. Tu pregunta, no te quedes con las ganas (Incluso insiste, sé que Eli en el fondo te ama)

 **Tan tan tan, suspenso everywhere, como se que la mayoría (Si no son todas) adoran a Yami... bye bye wuajaja.**

 **Oh cierto, se me olvido, en mi caso quienes tuvieron de peor al menos peor son.  
-Natsuki porque aparte de que es la que perdió a sus padre primero, tuvo que cuidar de su hermano sola, tuvo que hacer misiones desde los seis y perder a sus únicos amigos, experimentaron con ella, luego tuvo que tener otra personalidad para ayudarla a tener más tiempo de vida, la tuvieron que ayudar a soportar su situación y aun así ella igual se volvió loca (Lo que quería evitar Nijuu) luego vio morir a Kana y es quien más remordimiento tiene, casi se casa, es la que más se tuvo que pelear con su pareja (Ella en muchas ocasiones terminaba alejando a Ruka, cosa que la mayoría no hacia, ni Mikan) y casi se nos muere (Igual si no se acuerdan tiene muchas cicatrices en la espalda y estomago, aparte la del ojo) y ahora la muy jodida tiene anemia (Y no a recurrido al suicidio, tiene huevos que no le caben en mi casa)  
-Yami porque aparte de que su horrible naturaleza la atormenta, tiene que comer odio y para eso adquirir los recuerdos de la persona lo que provoca que a veces se deprima por los mismo (En realidad tiene tendencia a tener depresión) Igual el echo de que amar para ella es casi como un veneno (Recuerden a Anelis) y que si no come se puede morir, además de que probablemente vera a todos morir.  
-Elizabeth: Quedo encerrada milenios en el infierno, fue traicionada por su hermano cuando ella quería hacer algo bueno (Por eso ahora los quiere matar a todos), se volvió loca y escritora de canciones, fue vencida por un grupo de niños y fue de nuevo encerrada para cuidar de un lirio muy... hasta yo le tengo compasión.  
-Hikari: con su madre que la maltrata, que la encerraran, su obsesión a la perfección y perdida de amigos... igual recuerden que esta medio ciega.  
-Shiro: Los abusos de su madre, que perdió a su familia adoptiva, tuvo que callar sus sentimientos por Kuro, experimentaron con él, se sentía presionado con sus emociones y su deber de proteger a las chicas y con Luna Clon detrás de el (Que ya es mucho castigo) y considerado el peor novio del mundo (Igual a hecho llorar a Kuro muchas veces lo cual lo hace sentir un mierder)  
** **-Mun: Cuando todo el mundo la odiaba, la critica y aparte experimentaron con ella. Igual con lo de Pilar la hace sentir un poco incomoda y culpable.  
-Joker: Vio a su madre hecha mierda, quedo atrapada en un acantilado comiendo bayas hasta volverse loca, perdió a sus mejores amigos, le cortaron sus alas (La parte más... dolorosa) y casi muere, igual le quedan sus recuerdos de cuando era más seria y claro, las cicatrices.  
-Nathali: Vio a sus padres morir, adquirió asco al amor (Fraternal, de pareja, a los padres, etc.) vivió el incendio junto a Mikan y la vio enloquecer, la encerraron como a una rata, las criticas sociales, los entrenamientos, ver morir a sus amigos y casi la persona que ama la mata.  
-Mikan: Aparte de que su padre murió, la abandono su madre (Lo de Nanami no es tan pesado como con Natsuki porque ella estaba con Nathali) la encerraron como rata, los entrenamientos, que estaba maldita y fue a la que más intentaron matar (Yami), ver morir a su amiga, tuvo que luchar contra su madre, en el final malo se queda completamente sola (Admítanlo, Natsume no puede cubrir a todos los chicos, por mucho que se amen, te queda el vacío de saber que pudiste hacer algo y no lo hiciste por x motivo) y ella tiene alice tipo cuatro, acotador de vida (No crean que es cómodo vivir tomando las pastillas, luego tienen efectos secundarios)  
**

 **Esos son los diez con peores pasados según yo (Igual es a cada punto de vista debido a que le damos más peso a algo que a algo. (Aunque coincidimos que la peor vida es la de Natsuki, tiene la vida más asquerosa del mundo)) en el próximo daré los "Mejores pasados" (Admítanlo, todos tienen pasados de mierda)**


	45. Chapter 38: Acepto

**Moge kov:** Elizabeth: mi apellido significa "Batalla perdida" –dice irritada- pues claro que soy el mejor demonio, después de todo soy la única demonio puro.  
Yo: modestia aparte  
Elizabeth: Oye esta bueno esto –dice viendo las escrituras- me las quedo pero aun así no te hare mi hijastra, no reconozco ni a mi "hija" ponle –se va leyendo las escrituras- usare a esos diablos especiales, sé que me dejaran –murmura-  
Natsuki: dudo que lo compartas, pero gracias  
Shiro: Oh, Yami quemo el mío –dice tomándolo- al fin tengo una nuevo  
Kuro: gracias –sonríe sonrojándose un poco-  
Yami: trabajo sola, pero tal vez, tal vez lo reconsidere, ¡Todo por las lolis!... ¿Una loli tachi? Eso es nuevo, yo solo conozco lolis neko –abraza a Kuro-  
Yo: jaja, dicen que tengo hasta 25 años mentalmente pero no cumplo ni la mayoría de edad (Aquí son los 18 años) pero haciendo cálculos con los datos que me diste, sí, soy mayor que tú.

 **MitsukyAnime:** Natsuki: eso sí, ya no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, es que Ruka-pyon y Mikan son muy sentimentales jeje  
Yo: Es capaz de matar a Hikaru en cualquier momento. Ya tenía terminado todo, pero se me vino a la mente la idea de Yami y tenía que ponerlo, así que hice un capítulo extra, no estaba planeado… como Natsuki y Mikan. Todos andamos nostálgicos, yo casi no me suelo poner así, solo cuando me encariño de verdad con una serie y eso solo paso cuando leí el manga de Gakuen Alice, sabía que tenía 180 capítulos y en los últimos andaba en plan (NO PUEDE ACABAR, QUE PASARA CON HOTARU) en realidad este es mi manga favorito, aunque haya mejores (Ojo, manga, el anime no me termina de convencer con su final) Igual con algunos RPG "Mogeko Castel" o "El réquiem de Cloe" el segundo es mi favorito el primero mi segundo y más que nada porque con ese entre al mundo del RPG. Con fanfic solo han habido tres, uno de Gakuen alice y dos de Five Nigth at Freddy's y tenía uno en la chicas súperpoderosas pera la desgraciada no lo continuo y me dio coraje porque hasta lo borro.

* * *

 **Acepto**

Elizabeth miraba a Yami con sorpresa, la chica seguía viéndola de forma asesina.

– Tu creadora –explico de forma seria.

– ¿Qué...? Mientes... y en ese caso ¿¡Porque me diste un cuerpo físico!? –pregunto irritada, confundida y con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no entendia nada. La demonio le miro pensativa.

– ¿Te acuerdas de Mikan Sakura?

– No, no se quien mierda es ni me interesa, respóndeme antes de que...

– Resulta que desde que tienes conciencia propia igual, como te pudiste haber dado cuenta, no entiendo muy bien como la desarrollaste, pero puedes tener cuerpo, me servías para algo, pero ahora... –murmuro pensativa–. _Cuando la volví a regenerar no contemple sus recuerdos, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado que me centre más en este que tratar de mantener sus memorias... pero si no me recuerda ni a mí, ni a Sakura..._ –penso mirandola fijamente–. ¿Te suena el nombre Anelis?

– No, como dije, no sé quién es ni me interesa.

– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

– ¿Eh? No sé, un "Llamare al maestro, resiste" o algo así –Elizabeth suspiro eso no le daba mucha pista–. Ah, Anelis, se supone que era el nombre de la hija del "maestro" –explico dudosa en sus "recuerdos.

– ¿Anelis... hija? –la miro con sorpresa y ahí entendió–. Recuerdas hasta el padre de tu novia... pero en ese entonces apenas desarro... -se puso pálida y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

– ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

* * *

– ¿Qué...? –intento preguntar Taiyo, sorprendida ante la explicación de su ex-enemiga.

– Igual me he sorprendido, pero es verdad, todos sus recuerdos se han "perdido", por lo que veo recuerda hasta cuando mato al padre de Anelis... y es cuando apenas desarrollaba su conciencia propia –explico la demonio con calma, pero en el fondo estaba algo perturbada por esto.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Shiro tratando de mantener la compostura, solo recibió una negativa de la mayor.

– Las maldiciones serán fuertes físicamente pero emocional es todo lo contrario, por eso cuando les muestras un mínimo de cariño estas pueden aferrarse a eso hasta el punto de que cuando lo pierden se rompen más de lo que ya estaban –explico con tranquilidad, todos fruncieron el ceño ante ello.

– ¿Qué pasara con ella? –pregunto Kuro preocupada.

– No lo sé, pero tengan cuidado, al no reconocer nada se pone violenta –previno la demonio con seriedad, Yami estaba hecha para destruir todo lo que viera.

* * *

La maldición caminaba entre los arboles buscando un lugar por donde escapar o encontrar gente, tenía un insistente dolor en el que era su ojo izquierdo y al no estar acostumbrada a tener un cuerpo se sentir incomoda al moverse, sus movimientos eran tensos, pero esa estúpida "creadora" no le impediría hacer lo que más deseaba.

– ¿Yami? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto una peli azul acercándose, Yami la observo y alzo a Candy para disparar, la chica apenas pudo esquivar su agresión–. ¿¡Por qué me atacas!?

– Porque se me da la gana –contesta de forma amenazadora, la chica traga en seco, esa no era la Yami que conocía.

– Me estas asustando –murmura comenzando a retroceder nerviosa, la emo alzo de nuevo su arma y disparo pero nada salía, se le habían acabado las balas.

Gruño tirando el arma al piso y sacando la otra, para ese punto Kobato había modificado la forma de un árbol e hizo que la cubriera como una barrera, Yami se acercó molesta pero otro árbol cubrió su paso. La peli azul no espero más y salió huyendo, tendría que buscar ayuda.

– Mierda –susurro con furia, todo lo que ocurría empezaba a sofocarla, miro la pistola que antes había tirado y la pateo–. Cacharro inservible –susurro alejandose, pero antes sintió algo raro, volteo a ver el arma–. Debe ser mi imaginación...

* * *

Todos buscaban a Yami, después de que Kobato les contara lo ocurrido se comenzó la búsqueda de la chica, en esos momentos Jin buscaba en el bosque hasta toparse con...

– ¿Candy? –pregunto alzando el arma, nunca la había tomado–. Tranquila, encontraremos a tu madre... –murmuro de forma triste, siguió su camino, debía encontrar a su mejor amiga–. ¡Yami! ¿¡Donde estas!? –llamaba esperando que la chica apareciera a su lado y lo empezara a molestar, pero nada. Miro al piso y noto un camino de sangre, comenzó a seguirlo.

Al llegar al final vio a la chica quien asesinaba sin compasión a un estudiante, se le veía aún más loca de lo que ya estaba.

– ¡Yami! –grito, la chica lo volteo a ver curiosa–, detente por favor –pidió acercandose, acción que se vio interrumpida por la pistola de la chica apuntándolo.

– _Yami, también esa chica lo dijo... supongo que ese es mi "nombre"_ –pensaba la maldición mirando a su presa con cierto asco.

– Sé que no me recuerdas... pero eso no significa que me mates... –murmuro nervioso, aferrandose a Candy, la chica lo miro con una ceja en alto. Una sonrisa escalofriante se formo en su rostro–. Te tendría miedo, pero sé que... que no me matarías... –dijo borrando la mueca de la peli negra, quien lo miro extrañada.

– ¿Quieres probar? –pregunto y le apunto al pecho–, te la estás jugando y mucho –el asintió, sabía que la chica iba a dispararle, pero no perdía nada intentando.

– Puede que sea un gran hija de puta y tu nivel de moralidad este por los suelos, pero a pesar de eso tu no matarías a tu mejor amigo.

– ¿Amigos? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño con confusión, sintiendo varias punzadas en la cabeza.

– Por favor, da igual si no puede recordarme, pero quiero que si te acuerdes de quien eres tú, Yami Yoru –susurro acercandose de forma lenta, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

– ¡Cállate! –grito disparándole en el hombro, provocando que el joven se quejara; ella por su parte, sentía su cabeza doler, como si le fuera a explotar.

– Recuerda quien es la persona a quien yo amo, sin importarme si es una maldición, si no tiene sexo, si es bisexual o una pedófila... me da lo mismo –susurro con sus mejillas algo ruborizadas, si iba a ser asesinado en ese momento por ella, por lo menos diría lo que siente.

– No se de que me hablas –susurro sosteniendo su cabeza, su voz era ronca y sonaba apagada, sus dolores aumentaban y se sentia extraña–, yo no si ni quien mierda eres.

– Pero yo sí, y eso es más que suficiente... –se acerco, tomo a la chica de las mejillas y sin previo aviso, le beso–, me volvería homosexual por ti –le sonrió con ternura dejando a la chica sorprendida–, mi nombre es Jin, Jin Johnson... alias, cara de mono y se tu nombre porque eras la única persona de la cual me he enamorado por quien es, no por como se ve...

– ¿¡Cómo puedes amar a alguien como yo!? ¿¡Es que acaso eres masoquista!? –pregunto furiosa, sin entender porque, la mano donde tenia a Mandy le temblaba, quería terminar aquello, pero no podía.

– Tal vez –le sonrió, Yami no aguanto más y se dejó caer en sus brazos mientras su dolor aumentaba.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto mirando todo borroso, alzo la vista notando los preocupados ojos bicolor de su...

– Te odio... tú eres el único imbécil que se atreve a quererme, maldito estúpido, tú y tus putos sentimientos homosexuales –Jin la abrazo más.

* * *

La luz artificial inundo la vista de Yami que se levantó con pesadez, miro a su alrededor y se vio en su habitación a su lado estaba Elizabeth quien al verla suspiro.

– Al fin, ya han pasado ochenta y cuatro años –dijo con seriedad, la chica se quedó helada al oír eso–. Es mentira, solo ha pasado una semana.

– ¿Cómo es que aún sigo viva? –se toqueteo, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, como si ese lapso de tiempo se hubiese perdido.

– Llegue momentos después de que te llevaras a Angélica y te saque de ahí antes de que desintegraras totalmente, después de todo yo te cree, una vez que todos me suplicaron de rodillas que te salvara lo hice, toma –le mostró una foto de todos arrodillados implorando–, una vez que la lucecita y el tragón los trajeron a ti y a tu noviecito atendieron a él playboy y a ti te empecé a dar odio –le mostró un frasco con humo negro–, ni yo soy tan cruel para mandarte a ese sitio.

– Ah... espera ¿Atender? –pregunto confundida.

– Nunca planee que tus recuerdos se borraran, ante lo desconocido actúa demasiado violenta –murmuro la mujer.

 _– ¿¡Quién mierda eres!? –pregunto cierta maldición con apariencia de diez años._

 _– Tu creadora –explico la mujer de ojos rojizos con paciencia._

 _– ¿Por qué me diste este cuerpo físico? –pregunto extrañada, podía reconocer esa aura._

 _– Me sirves más con cuerpo que estando dentro de Sakura Mikan_

 _– ¿Cómo me sacaste de ella?_

 _– Resulta que desde que tienes conciencia propia igual puedes tener cuerpo, felicidades maldición, has evolucionado._

 _– ¿Y para que me quieres?_

 _– Experimentarte._

– Ah~ qué recuerdos, ahora me tengo que conformar con molestar a Isabela y Yefri junto a Joker –comento la demonio pensativa hasta que sintió como Yami la abrazaba–. ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Quítate pulgosa!

– ¡Gracias Elizabeth, gracias! –exclamo Yami feliz, la mujer sintió algo extraño pero termino correspondiendo–. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que vuelva a pasarme algo como esto –dijo decidida y se levantó mientras salía.

– ... Creo saber que es –se levantó y salió junto a la chica.

La joven se acerco al cuarto del oji bicolor y toco con fuerza, despertando a todos, quienes salieron de su cuarto, eran las diez de la mañana un sábado, pero no le reprocharon nada a la chica; el alivio de verla sana, a salvo y con sus recuerdos podía controlar su malhumor mañanero.

– ¿Eh? –el chico salio de su habitación adormilado, al notar a quien tenia enfrente se desperto completamente–. Yami.

Ella sonrio ampliamente–. I evol ouy –susurro, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a ella para plantarle un beso, a la mierda el verse ruda.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie pensó que la chica se lanzara de ese modo y menos en público ¿Qué tan horrible ha de ser el infierno para que reaccionara así?

– El infierno ha de ser un horror –susurro Sora con su cámara en manos, esto se va pal album.

– Definitivamente –aclaro Elizabeth, todos sonrieron nerviosos.

– ¡Ese si es un final, A HUEVO PUTOS! –exclamo tan feliz, que termino hablando en español, todos asintieron, pese a que no entendieron lo último.

* * *

Después de eso concurrió lo que restaba del mes y lo que faltaba de julio hasta llegar a la famosa graduación, Jinno ya estaba preparado y la clase B lista para lo que sea. Mikan estaba viendo la tumba de Makoto, había dejado un ramo de rosas recordando que al chico le gustaba estas, una vez termino se fue a su graduación. Se acercó a donde era el lugar y se fue a sentar entre Natsuki y Natsume, con su característica sonrisa positiva.

– Empecemos –anuncio Jinno, todos los directores estaban en sus asientos, Shiki miro a Yuka quien estaba sentada junto a Nana, Aoi y Youchi, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa por lo cual la devolvió–, como todos los años, tenemos a la nueva generación graduada, y como todas las demás dieron su mayor esfuerzo por pasar cada una de sus materias y mantener un buen comportamiento, pero puedo asegurarles a todos los presentes que de esta clase me llevare... los más... y... ¡Horribles recuerdos de todo! ¡Era una clase de revoltosos desde la emo hasta la pantis de fresas!

– ¿¡Como sabe eso!? –pregunto Mikan llevando sus manos a su falda, Natsuki le mostró su Facebook y ahí Natsume había publicado en su muro "Hoy es de fresas" con ella etiquetada–. ¡Natsume, hijo de...!

– ¡A cada rato hable y hable, sin ningún respeto a los profesores y algunos creyendose el mismísimo dios!

– Dios no... pero si unos fuertes y poderosos ángeles –se burló Hikari.

– Y es que ¿¡Qué culpa tiene este pobre maestro!? ¡Siempre vele por estos chicos! ¿¡Y como me pagan!? ¡La cosas no se desean, se hacen!.Las notas que se exigen en Japón son elevadas y peor aún, la notas que te pide Gakuen Alice son MÁS elevadas, los alumnos son el futuro de la nación, de la patria, de la bandera, ellos son los que mejoraran a este mundo lleno de idiotas en el poder, harán el cambio que nuestros ancestros han buscado y no han conseguido, ellos...

– No ha cambiado mucho que digamos –murmuro Yuka con una sonrisa tensa, soltando un suspiro.

– Claro Jinno, apreciamos tus palabras –empezó a decir Narumi, empujándolo fuera del escenario.

– ¿Qué discurso más hermoso? –menciona Yami burlona, todos asintieron aun divertidos.

– Bueno, quiero agradecer al profesor Jinno por su motivador discurso –dijo el director Yukihara tosiendo un poco–. Yo quiero felicitar a la clase B, no solo fue una clase que cada día se esforzó en sus calificaciones, unos más que otros, si no que contribuyo a Gakuen Alice en su totalidad, salvándonos el pellejo en variadas ocasiones y en muchas de ellas no se les hizo la justicia merecida, por ello –hizo una señal, todos voltearon y vieron a muchos alumnos de grados menores con globos.

– ¡Gracias por todo, ustedes son los verdaderos héroes de nuestra academia alice! –exclamaron soltando los globos, los chicos se sorprendieron ante esto.

 **[Inserte Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding]**

– De villanos a héroes, vaya –comento Hikari divertida, se recostó en el hombro de su novio, él sonrió viendo los globos ir al cielo.

– Todo es posible en esta vida, incluso que la chica que te gusta se te declare convertida en hombre –respondió, Hikari se sonrojo ante esto pero decidió no decir nada.

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood _

– ¿Héroes? –pregunto Yami extrañada, la justicia de los humanos se le hacía rara.

– Supongo que así están las cosas –murmuro Jin indiferente al tema.

– Prefiero el lado oscuro.

 _You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much _

– No creí llegar a esto –menciono Natsuki, no lo admitirían pero eso logro enternecerlos.

– No hay nada imposible para ustedes –le contesto Ruka sonriendo con dulzura, ella sonrio divertida.

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high _

– Que hermoso –murmuro Mikan viendo a los globos ir al cielo y empezar a desaparecer.

– Hay muchas cosas hermosas en la vida –dijo sin pensarlo su novio, ella lo miro hasta que ambos desviaron su mirada avergonzados.

 _Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life _

– A veces pienso que es un sueño –menciono Kuro muy bajo, su novio la volteo a ver de forma curiosa– y que al despertar estaremos en esa casa abandonada.

– No seas pesimista, no ahora –le golpeo en la nariz, ella se quejó pero fue callada por un beso–. Solo disfrutalo.

– Lo hare...

 _So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _

– Dicen que esto es un final feliz... pero yo creo que no es el final –comento Nathali a su novio quien asintió.

– Solo es el final de una etapa, ahora empieza otra, sigue trabajar para el gobierno –su novia río– y formar nuestras familias –ambos se vieron unos momentos con una sonrisa.

– Termino la escuela y nunca me declare, genial~ –murmuro Kobato con sarcasmo, ganandose una mirada de Mitsuki y Yoshin–. Estupido y sensual uke.

– Aun tiene tiempo –respondió Mitsuki con tranquilidad.

– Solo que asegúrate de no arrepentirte cuando estés apunto de hacerlo –le dijo Yoshin aburrido, ella asintió alegre.

– Y si no has como yo –hablo Sora metiéndose entre ellos y mostrándoles una cámara–, chantajea a las parejas ya hechas.

 _Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

– ¿A si termina una buena comedia romántica? –pregunto Youchi a su tía quien asintió–. Cool –miro a las mascotas quienes admiraban a todas las parejas.

– Prefiero un shonen –comento Nanami mirando a Pilar y Mun "discutir". Aoi solo rio timidamente.

– No dirán lo mismo cuando estén grandes –les dijo Yuka soltando unas risas.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for? _

– Larga vida a los ángeles –se burlo Aoi mirando como todos se levantaban.

– No solo ellos hicieron su mella –declaro Hotaru con calma, levantándose de su asiento.

– Pero son los más notados –contraataco con diversión, ella le miro fijamente.

– En realidad yo note más a otra persona –le comento desinteresada, el la miro curioso y sin entender bien el porque de aquello.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién si se puede saber? –pregunto desinteresado, la chica se inclino hacia el y le beso apenas, dejandolo sorprendido.

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _

– Ya todos se pusieron a ligar –se quejo Taiyo con Orenji y Mun a su lado, atrás de ellos estaban el jurado, todos asintieron– y uno aquí solito.

– Mejor ¡A disfrutar la soltería! –exclamo Carrie abrazándola por los hombros, ella sonrió divertida.

– Cálmate Carrie, cuando te pone así terminamos en bares de mala muerte –se quejo Diana.

– Cursis –murmuro Pilar, el resto río divertido, ella fue la única que no se enamoró, o eso creían.

– Así nos quieres –bromeo Mun abrazándola por el cuello, sacándole un pequeño rubor.

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _

– ¡Ustedes igual declarense! –exclamaron Joker y Elizabeth apuntando a la reina y su mayordomo, como siempre, estaban observando a sus angelitos.

– Silencio –pidió molesta, con su rostro ruborizado.

– ¿Si la beso se callan? –pregunto Yefri indiferente, ambas asintieron y él se acercó a su reina quien lo miro confundida hasta que sintió como el hombre la tomaba de la cintura y le plantaba un profundo beso.

– Misión cumplida –celebraron las otras dos chocando sus puños.

 _I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for? _

– Ya verán cuando salgamos de aquí –murmuro Hikaru con todos detrás de una reja, Kurai estaba afuera comiendo palomitas, todos observaban a los chicos en su graduación.

– Cállate, no me dejas oír –le dijo Shiroi molesta.

– Esto feliz por los chicos –comento Kurai sonriente.

– Tu estas feliz por todo –le dijo Kuroi aburrido.

– ¿Y eso es malo? –pregunto con un tono tierno, todos negaron soltando un suspiro.

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _

Natsuki voló al cielo y tomo un globo, todos se acercaron a ver, ella les sonrió y entre todos tomaron el globo, todo mundo admiraba esta acción, Youchi miro con sorpresa como alguien más colocaba su mano para agarrar el globo, miro atentamente a esa pequeña niña castaña quien sonreía tímidamente. Igual miro otra mano, pero esta estaba casi pegada a la de su hermana y le pareció ver doble, pero ahí estaba su hermana con Nijuu pegada a ella.

– Así que son como espíritus...

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do (ah, ah) _

El ojo de Natsuki se volvió rojo y todos soltaron el globo que fue volando libremente por el cielo.

Los demás miraban sin interés o admiraban los globos que ya desaparecían de sus vistas, algunos pensaban en lo que harían después de salir y otros tenían otras cosas en la cabeza. Los chicos simplemente sonrieron, al fin eran libres. Al fin toda su tortura se acababa y al fin, se sintieron en su hogar.

– _What are you waiting for?_

* * *

– Que sueño –murmuro Natsuki acostada en una rama del árbol de sakura–. Si Mikan me encuentra me mata –se dijo mirando al cielo, ese día empacaban sus cosas, los chicos tenían sitio a donde ir, por lo menos lo que duraran sus años de estudio universitario vivirían en esa casita a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

– Al fin~ –exclamo la castaña al terminar de meter todo a la última caja, miro su cuarto, ya no había nada, todo estaba empaquetado–. Extrañare este sitio –dijo para sí misma, siguió metida en sus pensamientos hasta oír un llamado en la puerta–. Pase.

– Encajes –saludo si novio, Mikan se puso roja al oír el nuevo mote–, al fin dejaste de usar ropa para niña.

– Natsume... –apretó los dientes–. ¡Pervertido hijo de tu...!

* * *

– Claro, gracias Usagi, nos vemos ahí –murmuro Ruka acabando la llamada con su conejo, miro los pasillos, las habitaciones estaban desocupadas y algunas cajas fuera de estas–. Que recuerdos... –susurro, escucho a Mikan gritar y luego golpear algo pero no le tomo importancia–. Debo ir –sus mejillas se pusieron rojas–. Se positivo Ruka, se positivo.

* * *

Usagi hablaba con unos topos, les dio algunas indicaciones y estos comenzaron con su trabajo, todos estaban bajo el árbol de sakura y arriba Natsuki estaba durmiendo, Usagi se acercó a Susi y se montó en ella.

– ¿Chi-chi-chi? (¿Cree que salga bien?)

– Iiiiiii~ (Con suerte y sí) –ambos asienten y esperan la llegada del rubio.

* * *

– Natsume imbecil –se quejó Mikan, aun roja de la rabia, estaba sentada en la cama, su novio estaba a su lado con la mejilla roja.

– Aja, encajes –miro algo en su bolsillo por última vez.

– ¡Mikan, mi nombre es Mikan! –chillo, el río ante esto, extrañaría verla en ese tiempo.

– Como digas encajes –ella iba a reclamarle de nuevo pero–, como sabes yo me voy a ir a la otra ciudad a estudiar –Mikan se quedó callada, algo triste–. Vamos, no te pongas así.

– Perdón, sé que no debo pero...

– Quiero decirte que, hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver –se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a ella–, tú... –se arrodillo frente a ella.

* * *

Natsuki se levantó, sintió que algo la movió, al despertar vio a Usagi moviéndola, ella se tallo el ojo perezosamente, vio al lugar que apuntaba el conejo y al enfocar bien la vista abrió los ojos como platos, en el piso estaba escrito en la tierra.

 _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _Si la respuesta es SI, saldré y te encarare; si la respuesta es NO, no lo haré y me evitare la vergüenza"_

* * *

Mikan miraba con un sonrojo al joven quien le mostraba una piedra alice roja, Natsume ya tenía dos piedras de ella, la primera era la que Kanade le inserto hace años junto a Ruka y la segunda es la que ella le dio la vez que crearon las piedras alice en clase.

– ¿Te quieres casar conmigo cuando nos vuélvanos a ver? –igual tenía un levo rubor en sus mejillas pero no dejaba su rostro apático.

* * *

Mientras Natsuki formaba un círculo de fuego alrededor del SI, Mikan se arrodillaba frente a Natsume y lo besaba.

— Acepto —dijeron ambas recibiendo una piedra alice, Mikan la roja y Natsuki la marrón.

* * *

 **Y así acaba un buen... ¿Qué seria esto?... como sea, no es el final, el final es el siguiente capitulo, wau, se paso muy rápido.**

 **Los que tuvieron el "mejor" pasado:**

 **-Ruka: Fue el único que no perdió a sus padres y solo fue a Gakuen Alice para apoyar a su amigo, lo más malo que pudo pasarle es perder sus recuerdos y los recupero y tiene una tachi de novia, pinche afortunado.  
-Alan: Se vino a trabajar a X para ayudar a su padre con los gastos de sus hermanas (su madre fallecido cuando era joven así que no mucho la recuerda) y el pudo volver con su familia, tiene novia (Manipuladora) No le va tan mal en la vida.  
-Taiyo: No perdió a sus padres, tampoco vive con ellos y no tiene un gran apego emocional a ellos, pero si quiere puede regresar, no experimentaron con ella y fue la que menos peso tenia en sus hombros. Además es Mary-sue.  
-Nanami: Perdió a su familia pero vivió con su abuelo (Quien es el abuelo de Mikan en el anime y manga) así que el peso es menos, de igual modo recupero a su hermana y al final a su madre, además una vez salga ira a visitar a su abuelo (Si es que aun vive) y ella no tiene el peso de ser el próximo verdugo pues le corresponde al mayor.  
** **-Aoi Hyuuga: Antes de que la capturaran junto a Nanami vivió de modo tranquilo con su padre, fue a la escuela y otras cosas y en esta ocasión no perdió la vista ni los recuerdos.  
-Makoto: Aunque al final muere su pasado es tranquilo, vivió con sus padres hasta que estos lo mandaron a Gakuen Alice porque se descontrolo en su escuela y el podía volver con ellos.  
**

 **Nada más ellos, los demás deberían matarse (ocno) los dejo, tengo un sueño de puta madre, bye, bye**


	46. Chapter 35: Volviendo a ser humanos

**Ahora si, el gran finale, investigue un poco cuanto tiempo se estudia cierta carrera y se va a hacer alusión a esto, por lo cual no se fíen mucho, puede que no sea lo mismo donde ustedes viven o este mal algún dato, pero quise más a menos ver como es este rollo, sin más...**

* * *

 **Y colorín colorado, esta wea se ha acabado.**

– ¿Mikan? Donde están mis apuntes –pregunta Natsuki entre bostezos, pero al verla durmiendo sobre una pila de libros decide dejarlo pasar, se dirige a su refrigerador y saca una lata de coca y luego se dirige a la sala donde ya estaban Kuro y Hikari. Siempre se preguntó ¿Cómo diablos podían dormir poco y aun así estar siempre listas y de buen humor? O al menos Kuro–. Buenos... días –dice entre bostezos y se sienta junto a Kuro quien estaba viendo las noticias.

– Buenos días Natsuki –le saluda la oji rojo con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué opinas? –le mostro una pintura la cual era un lirio enroscado a una rosa y ambos bajo un árbol de sakura.

– Hermoso –responde regalándole una sonrisa, la pequeña asiente feliz.

– ¿Y el tsundere? –pregunto Hikari dejando de leer unos apuntes, pobre, siempre se mantenía leyendo y memorizando, justamente estudiaba derechos.

– Se fue desde temprano a buscar empleo –responde Kuro, ambas asienten.

– Pudo aceptar el trabajo que le daba su viejo –se quejó Natsuki, el albino era muy orgulloso para aceptar ayuda.

– Hablamos de un tsundere, orgulloso y posesivo –aclaro la rubia con calma, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _"En última, nuestro presidente en sus últimos meses en el poder ha tomado una arriesgada decisión... se volverá a casar con la primera dama"_

– Wou –susurro Kuro con sorpresa.

– Vaya –balbuceo Hikari con asombro

– Esa no me la esperaba –murmuro Natsuki incredula.

" _En las elecciones tenemos a grandes promesas, entre ellas Hotaru Imai y GiGi, la antigua estrella porno que se atrevió a destronar a Justin Bieber y con éxito"_

– Difícil decisión –comentaron las tres, oyeron la puerta abrirse y vieron entrar a Taiyo, esta estaba roja, aunque no sabían si de la rabia o de la vergüenza.

– ¡Ese imbecil de Seth me las va a pagar!

O de ambos...

¡Ah! ¿no les había contado? Tiempo después de la graduación y que todos empezaran sus estudios, la gente decidió que donde ellos vivían era un buen lugar, por eso ahora aparte de los antiguos dueños de Bruce, el cual ahora vivía en Gakuen Alice junto a los demás animales, tenían otros cuatro vecinos más, y el de enfrente llevaba una especie de relación amor-odio con la mary-sue.

– ¿Cuánto a que hablo de sus pechos? –le susurro la adicta al chocolate a Hikari–, bueno~, yo me retiro, mis clases comienzan en media hora –se levanta dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Me voy contigo, estudiare en la biblioteca antes de que comiencen las mías –la rubia lanzo un suspiro–, adiós chicas.

– Adiós~ –se despidieron Kuro y Taiyo.

– Por cierto, te llamaron de nuevo anoche, quieren saber si la comida para el cumpleaños estará a tiempo –le dijo la peli naranja a su amiga mientras tomaba una manzana del refrigerados.

– Oh cierto, luego les devuelvo la llamada –dijo sonriente.

– ¿Quién como tú? ¿Mira que cuatro empleos a la vez? –admiro, la joven rio.

– Te recuerdo que dos son ocasionales –aclaro, siempre le decían lo mismo, había estudiado artes, y aun así a veces realizaba platillos para fiestas y cosas por el estilo, luego estaba el de confeccionar peluches para una juguetería y lo último era trabajar de vez en cuando en el mantenimiento de la escuela en la que trabajaban Mikan y Orenji, decía que no podía alcanzar el mismo nivel que ellos pues las carreras que quería eran "Artísticas" por decirlo de algún modo ¿Cuál es la solución? tener cuatro empleos a la vez.

– Sin duda, quien como tú, Shiro se sacó la lotería ¿Cómo aun no te pide matrimonio? Yo no me arriesgaría –se quejó, la oji rojo rio avergonzada.

– Siempre digo lo mismo –dice Yami mientras bajaba con una Tablet en mano–. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué elegí la carrera en la que debes estar actualizándote?

– Querías portar armas sin que te digieran nada –aclaro Kuro divertida.

– Me arrepiento de esta en la policía –chillo tirándose en el sofá–, además, que todos tus compañeros crean que eres más una delincuente que policía no ayuda... aunque al menos me hago de respetar –sonríe con maldad.

– ¿Y así no quieres que te tomen por criminal? –pregunto Shiro llegando, se veía ¿alegre? Sepa, su cara no dejaba ver mucho.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz? –pregunto Taiyo viéndolo.

– Ya tengo trabajo –presumió, las tres le regalaron una sonrisa, el pobre llevaba meses buscando un lugar donde trabajar que no fuera a causa de su padre biológico.

– Al fin, ya me empezaba a hartar que pudieras dormir más que yo –se burló la emo, el albino le da un zape a lo que ella se quejó.

– Estamos a meses de que las chicas se gradúen... –comento Kuro, todos asintieron pensativos.

No habían cambiado mucho en esos cinco años, como oyen, han pasado cinco años desde los sucesos en Gakuen Alice. Físicamente solo habían crecido un poco pero su personalidad era exactamente la misma, no había ni madurado, ni son más responsables, ni se preocupan tanto por el futuro. Podemos decir que tanto Shiro como Orenji no habían crecido casi nada, de por sí ya eran bastante altos aun con diecinueve años, mientras el lobito estudio Informática, Tiger fue por algo más "sencillo", en esos momentos se encontraba en la escuela del pueblo vecino dando clases de deportes. Pero ninguno había cambiado, Okami seguía siendo el mismo tsundere de toda la vida y Tora un simple uke cualquiera... ¿a quien engaño? el jodido era codiciado por las demás maestras jóvenes, lástima que sea gay; de igual modo era apreciado por los alumnos, en especial las adolescentes hormonales.

Por otro lado estaban Kuro y Taiyo quienes crecieron un poco, la jueza del Sol al menos ya le llegaba a la barbilla a Orenji y nuestra demonio... lo bueno es que tienen salud. Ya sabemos la historia de Pyuma y por su parte, Akarui cumplió, era enfermera y trabajaba en el hospital del pueblo vecino. Yami, aún conservaba su fleco de emo, su cabello seguía del mismo largo y su actitud igual de podrida pero relativamente era buena, después de todo atrapaba a los malitos.

Tanto Natsuki, Hikari y Nathali seguían estudiando, la primera como psicóloga, quería evitar que más gente terminara como ella, una loca asesina y de novia con un uke rubio... bueno el último estaba a discusión. Por su parte la guardiana de la luz quería ser la nueva justicia del mundo, ya saben una Kira mujer, por eso estudiaba para ser abogada, y déjenme decirles que era buena, luego les paso la tarjeta... no es crea que algún día lo necesiten, no ¿Cómo creen? Yo sé que son lectoras buenas. La guardiana del amor estudiaba turismo, decía que quería conocer todo el mundo y que antes de que muriera de forma trágica y dramática ya había visitado Paris y México, se quería morfar unos buenos tacos. A parte de crecer un poco seguían igual, la primogénita de los Ito aún conservaba dos cosas, la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y a Nijuu.

Por otro lado estaban Mun, Mikan y Sora, la primera en esos momentos estaba en algún lugar realizando una excavación, era arqueóloga, siguiendo su pasión por descubrir más cosas sobre ese mundo humano que cada vez le parecía menos horrible. Nuestro ángel de la muerte era maestra de lengua, las ironías de la vida, digamos que fue una de las que tuvo más complicaciones en cumplir su carrera y estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero nada que dos buenas cachetadas de Natsuki no pudieran solucionar. Por último la de mechas había estudiado fotografía, igual era buena y en algunos casos trabajaba con cierto chismoso, tragón, oji morado, quien igual seguía estudiando ¿Adivinen quién era periodista?

Digamos que todos daban lo mejor de sí, no se podían quejar y una vez Natsuki terminara lo que le quedaba, consiguiera empleo y tuviera un sueldo fijo ya se daban una idea de que iba a pasar.

Por otro lado Natsume vivía con su padre en el antiguo pueblo donde solía vivir en su infancia, está de más decir que en un principio trataron de quemarlo, en esos momentos se encontraba en sus clases ¿adivinen quién estudiaba Ingeniería? ¿Adivinen que hará cuando se gradué? ¿Adivinen que NO hará cuando se case? Pobre Mikan.

Y por último el uke favorito de todas, ese que se pudo enamorar de Mikan pero lo enamore de una choco-adicta, ese que solo se ponía de seme cuando veía en peligro a su chica, ese al cual le hicimos tanto bullying en su estadía en Gakuen alice, ese el cual todos shipeabamos intensamente con Natsuki y que cuando otras interferían las queríamos quemar vivas ¡Con ustedes!... ¡Ruka Nogi! ¡El conejo uke! o el conocido ¡Ruka-pyon! Quien estudiaba veterinaria y gracias a su alice era uno de los más sobresalientes en su clase, al graduase se fue a vivir con sus padres nuevamente, junto a Natsume volvió a su pueblo. Hemos de decir que cuando le contó a su madre que tenía novia está casi se pone a buscarla solo para asegurarse que "Era buen partido para su niño" y eso que omitió la parte de Es parte de un grupo de asesinos con poderes de ángel, es una choco-adicta y tiene "doble personalidad", oh, se me olvido contarte que tiene anemia, pero no te preocupes se toma unas pastillas hechas con polvo de alas de ángel y con eso recupera años de vida. Se lo cuenta y es capaz de encerrarlo en su cuarto por el resto de su vida.

– ¿Cuándo le contaras a tu madre lo del compromiso? –pregunto Natsume mirando al rubio quien se veía nervioso.

– Cuando, o tenga el valor de decirle la verdad de mi novia o cuando vuelva a ver a Natsuki y le suplique que actué como una chica con un alice cualquiera que nunca en su vida ha visto cuerpos sin vida... y que se guarde lo de Nijuu.

– Hablando de Nijuu ¿no te será incomodo casarte con alguien con su condición y que encima esa "doble" te odie? –el rubio lo miro serio.

– Te recuerdo que tu estas comprometido con su prima que no solo es un ángel de la muerte si no que igual tiene problemas de ira y le llamas por el color de sus pantis... –ambos se miran unos segundos y luego se encogen de hombros.

– Nos sacamos la lotería –presume.

* * *

Finalmente el día de la graduación llego para todos, está de más decir que algunas actuaron como subnormales ese día, pero bueno, mientras que las chicas se graduaban, Natsume y Ruka ya se encontraban viajando junto a sus padres al pueblo vecino de donde vivían los chicos.

– ¿Ito? –llamo un chico, deteniendo el trayecto de Natsuki, quien estaba a punto de retirarse a su hogar.

– Mande –dijo al reconocerlo, era su compañero de equipo, con él solía practicar.

– Bueno, yo quería decirle que... ¡Me gusta! Desde hace un tiempo que me siento atraído hacia usted –declaro avergonzado.

– Ouh –solo eso pronuncio de forma desinteresada–, pues me halagas pero no siento lo mismo.

– ¡Por favor, deme una oportunidad, le prometo hacerla feliz!

– Esa... esa no es la cuestión –aclaro aun sin mostrar alguna emoción, realmente no era muy empática con desconocidos.

– ¿Entonces cuál es?

– Ya tengo prometido –respondió Natsuki de forma neutra, tampoco era que le importara mucho.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está ese famoso novio del que tanto habla?

– Probablemente en su graduación en el pueblo cercano a los pastizales –respondió sin dejar su mueca de indiferencia, miro su reloj y al darse cuenta la hora decidió terminar con eso–. Bueno, bye chico, suerte en tu vida, aunque me importa un carajo –y luego la directa era Hikari, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse pero se topó de frente con cierta persona–. Ruka-pyon...

– Hola –le dijo de forma seria viendo de forma asesina al chico, Natsuki se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hacer lo más sensato que su pobre cabeza le permitió.

– ¡Oh! Pero que mala educación, Ruka-pyon te presento a mi buen amigo del cual no me acuerdo su nombre y es tan poco importante que en la versión 1.0 con dialogo a lo obra de teatro le ponían Chico X, era mi compañero de prácticas, muy buen tipo; chico del cual no me acuerdo su nombre, te presento a Ruka Nogi, un viejo compañero de la escuela –presento sonriente logrando la misma reacción en ambos, una mueca de molestia.

– ¿Compañero? –se preguntó el rubio mirándola indignado.

– Ah, ya veo –susurro el chico mirando a la joven molesta ¿No se acordaba de su nombre la muy cabrona?

– Como sea, bye~ –se despidió del chico con buen humor ¿Esto era una venganza por todos los celos que le hizo sentir Ruka con Diana? Tal vez–. ¡Vámonos! Ru-ka-pyon~ –se lo llevo a rastras, todo por evitar que pasara a peores.

– Compañero... ¿¡Cómo que compañero!? –le grito molesto, ella solo le ignoro–. ¡Ah! Entonces si yo soy un compañero que son los demás para ti ¿los extra?

– Am, algo así –respondió con un tono juguetón observando hacia todos lados, una vez que noto no había nadie lo encaro– ¿Qué no es verdad? Somos viejos compañeros –el rubio iba a reclamarle–, independientemente de que seamos novios, amigos o lo que sea, seguimos siendo viejos compañeros –le sonrió divertida–. ¿Celoso~?

– ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? No ¿cómo crees? Menos de un tipo tan odioso como el –mascullo furioso.

– Aja –contesto divertida por la reacción, mientras se cruzaba de brazos–, si no es así, volveré donde él y seguiré platicando amenamente con... –se comenzó a alejar pero él la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo.

– Bien, bien... si estoy celoso –la pelinegra río ante esto.

– No seas tonto –suspiro, el rubio la vio sin entender con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas–. Déjame recordarte quien fue el chico que me dio su piedra alice solo para comprometerse conmigo –las mejillas de Ruka se pusieron más rojas–. ¿Por qué son tan... así? –rio dándole un golpecito en la frente.

– Auch, eso dolió –se quejó sobándose la zona.

– ¿Aun lo dudas? –pregunto coqueta, hasta sentir como la arrinconaba en uno de los arboles cercanos, el chico negó sonriéndole con ternura y después aprisionando sus labios en un dulce beso, siendo correspondido al instante–. Ruka –gimió entre besos.

– Disculpen, pero hay niños presentes –murmuro cierto albino, ambos se separaron de golpe viendo a Shiro cubriendo los ojos de su novia y con ellos a Sora tomando buenas fotos.

– Maldito tsundere –gruño la peli negra avergonzada.

– Plis, llega virgen al altar –le pidió Sora a Ruka quien se puso aún más rojo, si es que eso era posible.

* * *

– A ver, a ver, tú eres Natsuki Ito, la novia de mi hijo, cuéntame de ti –pidió la madre de Ruka mirando a una nerviosa peli negra, junto a ella estaban el resto de sus amigos y compañeros de casa, mirando divertidos la situación.

– Em ¿soy psicóloga? ¿Tengo veinticinco años? ¿Soy huérfana? ¿Tengo un alice? –la mujer la vio analíticamente, se supone que esto lo pasaba el hombre, no la mujer.

– ¿Por qué a mi hijo? ¿Por qué no a Natsume o a tu amigo albino? –cuestiono, los tres hicieron una mueca de asco.

– Jamás de los jamases saldría con un par de tsunderes amargados, prefiero mil veces que experimenten conmigo como a una rata de laboratorio –respondió recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de ambos.

– Bien... ¿última pregunta? ¿Qué tan pervertida eres? –cuestiono, todos se quedaron en silencio... ¿existe un número mayor al infinito?

– ¿Qué es pervertida? ¿Eso se come? –pregunto de forma "inocente" la mujer dio el visto bueno.

– Muy bien ¿Cuántos hijos planeas tener? –volvió a preguntar, todos la miraron desconcertados y su hijo avergonzado ¿Quién pregunta eso?

– ¿Dos?

La mujer asintió aun pensándolo, sin más suspiro y tratando de no sonar tan amenazadora dijo–. Tienen mi bendición, PERO aún sigues en la mira –la vio con sospecha.

– ¡Mamá! –reclamo Ruka tratando de esconder su rostro rojo, sacándole una risa a la rubia mayor y a su prometida.

– Ya tenía ganas de conocer a la novia de mi hijo, me ha contado maravillas de ti –le saludo el padre de Natsume a la castaña ofreciendo su mano–. Nunca había visto a Natsume tan feliz al hablarme de alguien, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Ruka.

– ¡Cállate! –ordeno el oji rojo ruborizándose.

– Pues, estoy halagada –respondió la chica sonrojada–, yo igual estoy feliz de tener un novio tan tierno como Natsume

– ¿Dónde le ve lo tierno? –le pregunto Shiro a Orenji y Yami, ambos rieron–, por cierto ¿se enteraron de las elecciones?

– Yo ya elegí... ¡Mrs Cactus, un presidente extranjero! –respondió Yami con emoción.

* * *

Y finalmente luego de muchos problemas, disputas, momentos incomodos y vergonzosos, llegamos al gran día. Natsuki observaba su vestido, era de cola de pato con un top de tirantes, ella tenía un ramo de rosas. Por otro lado estaba Mikan quien usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas con un top straple y un ramo de lirios.

– ¡Se ven hermosas! –exclamo Kuro viéndolas, usaba un vestido que llegaba encima de sus rodillas, con un top de manga corta y era rojo.

– ¿Por qué blanco? –se quejó Natsuki mirándolas con un puchero.

– Luego puedes vestirte de prostituta si quieres, solo en la iglesia usa esto –respondió Hikari, la pelinegra suspiro molesta, la rubia usaba lo mismo que Kuro pero color azul cielo.

– Lindo –susurro Yami admirando el cuchillo para el pastel, usaba un pantalón negro y camisa fiusha.

– ¡Que bonitas~! –murmuro Sora–. ¡Foto! –tomo una a Natsuki y Mikan, usaba lo mismo que las anteriores solo que el color era azul rey.

– Vaya, que nervios –balbuceo Taiyo mirando a ambas, ella tenía el vestido color naranja.

– Pero si son ellas las que se van a casar –menciono Mun divertida, vestía igual a Yami solo que la blusa era azul oscuro.

– No le hace –dijo emocionada la de pelo ondulado, como si los sentimientos reprimidos de ambas se manifestaran en ella.

– Al fin este día, creí que jamás llegaría... de verdad creí que jamás llegaría, llegue a pensar que no iba a terminar ni los estudios –comento Nathali jugueteando con sus dedos.

– Pero... lo hicimos y no solo eso –empezó a decir Natsuki, mostro una pequeña sonrisa–, ahora tenemos una gran y numerosa familia, miren que hasta tenemos a la tía loca que nos quiere matar y hablando de tías locas, ¿Yuka ya fue a recoger a los niños? –pregunto a su prima castaña quien asintió, pues Kazumi no podría traerlos, ya que estaba viendo algunas cosas de la recepción.

– Ahora que se van a casar... es el triste momento en el que nos replanteamos el hecho de que ahora no viviremos juntos –menciono Yami sonriendo de lado, aunque en el fondo sintiera cierta nostalgia, todas devolvieron el gesto. Ese momento, entre ellas, era lo mismo que casarte y hablar de eso con tu madre o la persona con la que hayas vivido toda tu vida–, quitando lo de Kana, creo que lo demás estuvo chido...

– Kana –empezó a decir Kuro, trago en seco mirando al piso–, Kana sigue aquí, no podemos oírla o abrazarla... pero sigue aquí –las chicas se vieron en silencio, todas se abrazaron, ahora a seguir con sus vidas.

– Procuremos no terminar como nuestros padres, muertos o siendo hijos de puta –pidió Mikan, oyeron como comenzaba la música, todas se miraron nerviosas–. Es hora.

– Suerte y tranquilas... les apuesto lo que sea a que esto puede pasar de algo tierno y emotivo a una completa estupidez –les dijo Hikari, todas soltaron una carcajada, con ellos era MUY, por no decir TOTALMENTE, probable que eso terminara pasando.

 _– Eso fue genial.  
– Y que lo digas, es tan relajante.  
– Admítanlo, no la pasamos tan mal, al menos... estamos... todos juntos, no sé ustedes, pero yo lo agradezco, por primera vez me siento... no se...  
– ¿Querida?  
– Pues no... te amamos... claro un amor fraternal, ¿somos casi-hermanos, no? Si pudiera cambiar mi destino, lo único que pediría es volver a conocerlos.  
– No me imagino el no haberlos podido conocer, el destino nos unió, creo que no importa cómo, nos hubiésemos terminado conociendo... o eso espero...  
– Nos estamos poniendo cursis, prométanme que pase lo que pase jamás nos separaremos.  
– Es una promesa, ni el tiempo, distancia o muerte nos separara._

Tanto Natsume y Ruka se observaron, mientras que Natsume estaba con traje negro y corbata roja, Ruka usaba un traje blanco y su corbata era azul. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, por la entrada venían Mikan junto a Persona y Natsuki junto a Kazumi, todos las observaron, estaban todas las personas que conocieron a lo largo de su vida y no murieron, incluidos Carmen y Julian junto a Yumiko y Víctor; Alan y Akane quienes estaban discutiendo... bueno solo la joven le discutía a su novio; el jurado, quienes dos de ellas querían pasar a la pachanga; Tsubasa y Misaki, ya casados y con dos hijos; Nobara quien tenía en manos a un pequeño bebe ¿adivinen quien se volvió pederasta y se casó con su ex alumna?; Tono y los de habilidad peligrosa; Narumi, Serina, Misaki, Nodacchi, Jin-Jin, Himesama y Shiki; Isabela, Yefri, Elizabeth (Quien creía que todo era una wea cursi) Joker e incluso Saúl, el demonio del reino de los ángeles (Quien solo iba por la fiesta (Principalmente por la comida)); Mitsuki, los gemelos y Kobato (Día 1882, Kobato aún no se declara); Anna (Quien hizo el pastel), Nonoko, Sumire, Koko (Quien se proclamaba responsable del Rutsuki) Kitsune y el buen Linchou; obviamente estaban el par de primos problema y Sergio; Aoi junto a su prometida (Hotaru) y su maldición (Kurai), quien tal parece es más cercano a Sora de lo que todos pensamos; claro que no puede faltar las mascotas, siendo estas, Poizum, sentado con Yami y Jin, Usagi, quien estaba sentado junto a Bruce y Fuyu, todos sentados junto a Kuro y Shiro y Susi quien estaba acostada a un lado de las bancas de la primera fila; incluso el famoso GiGi estaba ahí viendo a sus viejos estudiantes y la tierna y con poca suerte Señorita Dulce, quien finalmente había salido del hospital; Yuka junto a Aoi, Nanami y Youchi (Todos estudiando en la universidad de Gakuen Alice la cual ya estaba mejorada); igual había un chico de pelo y ojos negros con pinta de delincuente juvenil, este estaba sentado al lado de Taiyo peleando con ella; obviamente los casi-hermanos de las chicas y los padres de los novios.

Aunque Youchi sabía que había alguien más con ellos, volteo a ver las filas de atrás viendo seis figuras borrosas, las cuatro primeras eran adultos, uno un joven y la última una niña, él sonrió y regreso su vista, su alice era muy útil. Joker dejo de mirar a las novias y volteo a verlas a ustedes dándoles un saludo con la mano, finalmente regreso su vista a las chicas.

– Buenas tardes, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Natsume Hyuuga Igarashi con la señorita Mikan Yukihara Azumi y al señor Ruka Nogi [Inserte apellido] con la señorita Natsuki Ito Go...

– Yukihara –pidió y el padre asintió.

– Natsuki Ito Yukihara –saco unos papeles y comenzó a leerlos–, para que estas relaciones florecerían debieron pasar por mucho, desde el ¿tsunderismo de Natsume? Hasta el que Ruka fuera muy ¿uke para declararse?

– Déjenme adivinar, Yami lo escribió –hablo el de ojos rojos, las novias se miraron y rieron tensas.

– En realidad, fue Kuro –respondió Mikan, los chicos voltearon a ver a la joven quien se hacia la desentendida.

– Igual pasando por la idiotez de Mikan y el orgullo de Natsuki, sumado a que hubieron elementos que ponían en celos a los activos de la relación –instintivamente la gente llevo sus miradas hasta Diana, quien se puso nerviosa–, igual el hecho de que todos eran unos malditos imbéciles que no podían declarársele al amor de sus vidas por miedo a: ser rechazado, su orgullo no se los permitía o temer morir, no la mueles Natsuki, declárate antes de morir, di que te fuiste con el regocijo de decir "Me le declare a ese uke" –ahora todos los presentes en la iglesia, menos el padre, observaron a Kuro quien seguía haciéndose la desentendida–. Aunque finalmente ese amor se pudo hacer realidad y esperemos que tengan una vida prospera y feliz y que me hagan tía aun siendo joven, porque con lo indecisos que son creo que mis sobrinos pensaran que soy su abuela...

– ¡Pase a lo siguiente! –suplico Natsuki avergonzada, los otros tres estaban igual. Algunas risas no se hicieron de esperar, esos chicos jamás dejaban de sorprenderlos.

– C... claro, prosigamos a pasar con los anillos –pidió el padre, los cuatro asintieron tratando de bajar el tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Tanto Shiro como Orenji se acercaron, el primero con Natsume y Mikan y el segundo con Ruka y Natsuki.

– Costo un poco, pero los tuvimos a tiempo, la próxima no pidas las cosas dos días antes –regaño el albino, mostro un par de anillos decorados con piedras alice, Natsume tomo la roja y se la coloco a Mikan quien hizo lo mismo con la naranja.

– Quiso decir, la próxima tengan más cuidado con las fechas ¡Por favor! –corrió Orenji mostrando las sortijas de lo otra pareja, Ruka tomo la que tenía una piedra color café y se la puso a Natsuki, esta divertida le coloco la otra con la piedra negra.

– No pongas frases en mi boca –se quejó el albino mientras los dos bajaban discutiendo en voz baja. Al estar en sus lugares recibieron un zape de parte de Hikari.

– ¿Algunas palabras? –pregunto el padre a las parejas.

Natsuki se acercó al rubio–. La verdad es que te prefiero más que al chocolate, pero no le digas a nadie –susurro en su oído con un tono dulce, raro en ella. El rostro del rubio se coloreo de rojo.

– ¡Cuidado que a alguien le está dando de nuevo diabetes tipo tres! –grito Joker levantándose y apuntando a OkamiDan.

– Joker siéntate –pidió Isabela con tranquilidad, la sentó sin dejar de ver a su nieta.

– Pero OkamiDan...

– Toma, juega –dice Yefri mientras le da unas rocas y Joker empieza a hacer malabares.

– No diré nada cursi –le aclaro Natsume a Mikan quien rio.

– Si lo hicieras ya hubiese huido –contesto la castaña, ambos se miraron sonrientes, las palabras no les servían de nada, estar ahí era suficiente.

– Natsume Hyuuga ¿aceptas a Mikan Yukihara como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y valorarla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

– Acepto.

– Mikan Yukihara ¿aceptas a Natsume Hyuuga como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y valorarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

– Ni la muerte nos podrá separar, lo aseguro –respondió la chica, quienes los conocían bien sabían la referencia que hizo, aun así decidieron solo sonreír.

– Ruka Nogi ¿aceptas a Natsuki Ito como tu esposa para amarla respetarla y valorar en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

– Sería tonto no hacerlo.

– Natsuki Ito ¿aceptas a Ruka Nogi como tu esposo...?

– ¡Acepto! –exclamo alegre, todos rieron ante esto.

– Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre –Yami solo alzo a Mandy, nadie se movió, el padre decidió seguir mientras la chica volvía a colocar a su hija en su regazo–. Entonces, por el poder que se me ha sido conferido, yo los declaro ¿Zorro y gritona? Y ¿Uke y tachi? –balbuceo extrañado, se rindió de entender esas palabras–. Puede besar a... –no termino de hablar cuando ambos controladores de fuego se abalanzaron contra sus parejas besándolos, todos comenzaron a vitorear, aplaudir y felicitar.

– Que hermoso –murmuro Elizabeth sonriendo de lado, al darse cuenta vio a sus compañeros y noto que Isabela y Yefri la veían divertidos y Joker sonriente–. Shit, hable de más.

* * *

Y llego el momento que todos (Incluidos los recién casados) esperaban... ¡La Party hard!

La comida era poco relevante y todo mundo sabe que en la boda te ponen Coca y agua de Jamaica, así que pasemos a lo importante: El vodka, tequila y cerveza.

Por un lado todo mundo comía, hablando amenamente mientras los recién casados paseaban por las mesas y hablaban con sus amigos, enterándose de la vida de todos.

– Así que actriz ¿eh? –contesto Natsuki mirando interesada a la hija de Kaito.

– Me gustaría aprender, sería divertido –respondió la pequeña de ahora catorce años a su lado Víctor la escuchaba atentamente, el pequeño con nueve años.

– S... señor –llamo Mikan con ciertos nervios, GiGi la volteo a ver y ella le mostro una libreta y una pluma–, por favor, le pido un autógrafo, le admiro mucho, desde su sencillo "Maricon y homosexual no es lo mismo, ser afeminado y homosexual no es lo mismo, ser puto y homosexual no es lo mismo" me he dedicado a seguir su carrera, le admiro por el proyecto "Di no a la discriminación contra transexuales"

– Oh claro –comento el hombre mientras firmaba el cuaderno–,mi niña, recuerda siempre seguir lo que dicta tu corazón~ –hizo una pose dramática, colocando una de sus manos en su frente.

– ¡Gracias! –chillo la joven y corrió donde su esposo para presumir su autógrafo.

* * *

– ¡Otra más! –pidió Yami a su novio quien negaba, la chica ya se había terminado una botella sola.

– No –respondió el chico sosteniéndola de la cintura.

– Pero no estoy borracha –se quejó haciendo un puchero.

– No le hace –susurro, la emo empieza a hacer un berrinche–. Si no te calmas te voy a castigar –declaro, después de eso Yami se quedó en silencio y como buena niña.

– No quiero saber cómo la castiga –murmura Shin a su novia quien asiente.

* * *

– ¡Mun, te voy a torturar! –grito la rubia, vamos progresando, ya no dice que la quiere matar.

– ¡Es la verdad! ¡Esta mejor las hamburguesas! –se defendió la joven.

– Porque tienen más pan que la pizza –dice Taiyo recostada en la mesa.

– Tus gustos son deplorables –aclara la rubia mirando a otro sitio.

– Me gustas tú –respondió la peli plata, logrando que la joven adquiriera un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

– ¿Quién es ese chico? –pregunta Carrie apuntando a un pelinegro de ojos negros quien hablaba con Shiro. La juez lunar desvía la mirada de la rubia Tsundere para observar al joven.

– Seth, nuestro vecino –responde indiferente.

– Vaya~ –canturreo, la joven peli naranja se remueve incomoda por la mirada de la pelirroja al joven.

– Ay, no de nuevo –se quejan Diana y Estefany viendo por un lado a Carrie devorarse con la mirada al joven mientras a Taiyo parecía que le daba algo y por otro a Pilar tratando de evitar cruzar miradas con Mun.

* * *

– Sigo sin entender ¿si te gusta y la stalkeas, porque la molestas? –cuestiono curioso el albino a su vecino.

– No me preguntes –dice nervioso Seth, una vez el albino lo atrapo espiando a Taiyo por la ventana cuando esta se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

– Y luego el tsundere es uno.

– Shiro, ven un momento –pidió Kuro abrazándolo por el cuello–. Hola Seth ¿la estás pasando bien? –pregunta sonriente, él asiente regalándole una sonrisa, Kuro era con la única que no podía portarse borde, casi nadie podía.

– Voy.

* * *

– Wau, wau, wau **(Bruce, amorcito, cariño)** –llamo Fuyu acercándose a su novio.

– ¿Wau? **(¿Qué)**

– ¿Wau wau wau? **(¿Los perros se pueden casar?)** –cuestiono, de nuevo Bruce pensó que gracias a kamisama los perros no se podían sonrojar.

– Wau **(No sé)**

– Wau **(Ya veo)** –murmuro pensativo, Bruce comenzó a divulgar su vista por todos lados hasta encontrar a quien buscaba.

– Wau wau **(Te dejo)** –aviso y se alejó, Fuyu se fue a buscar a Usagi.

* * *

La fiesta continuo de forma normal, uno que otro salseo, pera nada serio. Lo único malo eran las miradas de muerte entre Hotaru y GiGi, ya que eran rivales. Finalmente llegó la hora de lanzar el ramo, todas las mujeres solteronas se prepararon y algunas se pusieron por diversión (Nathali) Ambas primas se vieron.

– A las tres –empezó a decir Natsuki–. Una...

– Dos...

– ¡Tres! –exclamaron juntas, lanzaron los ramos, la de rosas callo al pasto y todas las desesperadas se abalanzaron hacia él, pero al tomarlo lo iban soltando lanzando un quejido, todos observaron que el ramo tenia espinas.

– Natsu... –regaño Mikan, la pelinegra mostro sus manos enguantadas y una sonrisa burlona –. Maldito.

– La de la idea fue Nijuu –aclaro y se sacó los guantes, Mun le llevo el verdadero ramo y esta lo lanzo, este golpeo a un árbol donde el ramo de Mikan estaba atorado, logrando que ambos salieran volando.

– Ya veo, me alegra que terminaras con otra mafia –le felicito Kuro a su amiga emo, quien sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

– El trabajo, quitando las actualizaciones, es increíble y además... –se interrumpió así misma cuando sintió algo dirigirse a ella y por inercia salto, lo tomo como balón de futbol y termino acostada en el pasto con el objeto en manos y alzado.

Kuro igual sintió algo apunto de golpearla y soltó un grito cachando el objeto antes de que la golpearan, ambas parpadearon confundidas viendo los ramos, Yami el de lirios y Kuro el de rosas, pero al darse cuenta que tomaron la loli se puso roja y la emo se removió incomoda, por otro lado Shiro y Jin igual se sonrojaron recibiendo miradas de picardía de sus amigos.

– Baia, baia –murmuro Mun divertida.

– ¡Ya sabemos de quien es la siguiente boda! –grito Natsuki y todos soltaron una carcajada, incluyéndola.

* * *

 **[Algunas bebidas después]**

Mientras por un lado algunos borrachos bailaban el payaso del rodeo, otros bailaban la macarena y uno de ellos bailaba sobre la mesa "sensualmente" quitándose la ropa.

– ¡Alan, bájate de ahí! –le grito Akane avergonzada.

– ¡Por algo me negué a la despedida de soltera! –grito Mikan cubriendo su vista, Natsuki la miro de reojo y luego a otra dirección silbando.

– Admítanlo... baila bien –comento Julian, todos analizaron eso y asintieron–. Ya bájate, eso lo haces en la noche a solas con tu novia –hablo el pelinegro subiéndose a la mesa para detenerlo, pero termino peor y por unos segundo se presencia un yaoi en vivo.

– Sostén a mi hijo –le pidió Carmen a Akane dándole a un Víctor dormido–. ¡Ah no, él es mío perra! –grito subiéndose y empujando al peli gris, tomando posesivamente a Julian quien se sonrojo.

– Dime... que... lo grabaste –le pregunto Natsuki a Sora entre risas, esta asintió del mismo modo.

– ¡Buh! interrumpieron al tercer OTP –se quejó Nathali, todos vieron como Alan caía de la mesa y empujaba a Orenji quien hablaba con Shiro...–. Oh por yisus –susurro, los que estaban alrededor de la mesa se quedaron con la boca abierta, ambos habían terminado dándose un beso–. ¡Se cumplió mi primer OTP, puedo morir en paz!

Ambos se separaron con sus rostros rojos, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, Orenji agradecía a Alan, más que nada porque pudo besar a su amor platónico sin dañar a la novia de este y sin decir sus sentimientos. Puntos para Alan.

– No sé porque... –empezó a decir Kuro, todos la observaron con intriga–, pero me gusto ver eso... –balbuceo, los rostros de todos empalidecieron ¡Nadie quiere a una loli fujoshi!

– ¡No dejes que tu alma se consuma! –exclamo Mun abrazándola sobreprotectoramente.

– ¡Únete al lado oscuro! –suplico Nathali.

Por otro lado, Ruka y Natsume observaban de lejos todo–. Por eso amo a estos chicos –dijo divertido el oji rojo, querían contratar algo para entretenimiento, pero ellos solos se creaban sus espectáculos.

– Espero sea del fraternal con la excepción de Mikan –comento Ruka dándole un sorbo a su juguito de piña natural.

* * *

– ¿Quién quiere pastel? –pregunto Anna y todos se amontonaron en la mesa.

– Genial –susurro Natsuki hasta que sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás, ella volteo a ver a su esposo quien le sonreía–. Hello Ruka-pyon.

– Casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntos –ella rio y se acomodó en su pecho– y eso que es nuestra boda.

– Oh pero si estaremos juntos esta noche ¡Muy juntitos! –rio al verlo ponerse rojo–, te quiero mi uke.

– Y yo te amo mi tachi –declaro, ambos se dieron un beso, pero al ver a la mamá de Ruka acercarse se separaron.

– Ya están casados y todo, pero quiero hablar de suegra a nuera –pidió la dama, la pelinegra se puso nerviosa pero asintió y la siguió a una parte oscura y silenciosa, donde nadie pudo oír las suplicas de la chica.

* * *

– Hola, hola, buenas noches –empezó a decir Mun por medio del micrófono–, creo que ya es hora del baile de los novios y como en contra de mi voluntad debo cantar, empecemos de una vez –pidió, todos aplaudieron y los recién casados iban al centro, Natsuki regresaba con la madre de Ruka hablando amenamente ¿de qué hablaron? Es un misterio.

 **[Whitney Houston. I Will Always Love You]**

 _If I should stay, I'll only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way _

Todos se quedaron callados viendo a los recién casados comenzar a bailar, realmente para muchos esto parecía un sueño, sé que ya se ha dicho mucho pero, muchos no pensaban llegar a ese punto.

– Te ves nerviosa –le dijo Natsume a su esposa viéndola sin dejar de bailar.

– Tú sabes mi historia, es normal que tenga miedo, he perdido tanta gente que quise, me da miedo perderte a ti, creo que no podría soportarlo...

– Me parece irónico que la que dijo que ni la muerte nos separara este con miedo a esta –recordó, ella rio tensa–, además, yo sé que tú no me permitirás morir –le sonrió, ella correspondió.

 _And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you, hmmmm ... _

– Se ven adorables –dijo Kuro con Bruce sentado a su lado, este había estado evitando a su noviecito desde que le pregunto sobre el matrimonio entre los perros.

– Wau wau **(Son cursis)** –respondió Bruce desviando la mirada, la oji rojo soltó una suave risa.

– Mira quien lo dice –comento divertida.

– Wau wau wau wau **(Vete a bailar con tu novio)** –le dijo avergonzado a lo que Kuro solo rio.

 _Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So, goodbye  
Please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need _

– Me recuerda a cierto bailecito –le dijo Nathali a su pareja quien sonrió.

– Pero la canción era menos... menos.

– Menos romántica –completo Shiro mientras pasaba, todo después de leer la mente de Sergio quien se puso rojo al escuchar las risas de su novia.

– ¡Vete el infierno maldito Tsundere! –le grito.

– ¡Ya me lo ha dicho Natsuki! –le respondió sin dejar de alejarse–. ¡Búscate uno nuevo!

 _And I will always love you  
I will always love you _

– ¡Will always love you! –canto Yami en alto, es que esa canción la emocionaba por los tonos de la cantante. Jin solo rio al oírla, le encantaba ese lado tan emotivo de ella.

– _Pero igual es raro, prefiero verla haciendo desastres._

 _Instrumental~_

Hikari se encontraba tarareando mientras observaba a Mun cantar, su novio la abrazo por la cintura, ella solo sonrió–. Creí que estabas comiendo.

– Tú eres más importante que la comida –susurro al oído de la joven, las mejillas de rubia se pusieron un poco rosas ante esto.

– No digas esas cosas tan... cursis –pidió nerviosa, recibiendo una suave y tierna risa.

...

– ¿Dónde están Joker y Elizabeth? –pregunto Yefri buscándolas con la mirada, pero al verlas bastantes happys y con cinco botellas a su alrededor entendió.

– Ese par –dijo la reina en un suspiro, la iban a volver loca, eran las hermanas molestas que jamás tuvo.

– En el fondo las quieres –le dijo divertido el mayordomo recibiendo un asentimiento–. ¿Y a mí? ¿Me quieres? –pregunto el hombre, la reina se sonrojo, desde que este la beso para callar a Elizabeth y Joker se había vuelto más... cariñoso.

– No presiones.

 _I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love _

– Kobato... –llamo Mitsuki, miro a su primar tomar su vaso de un jalón con expresión molesta.

– Yami, la sadomasoquista pedófila se declaró antes que yo –susurro tensa, golpeando su rostro contra la mesa.

– Toma en cuenta de que ella estuvo en el infierno y casi se muere –la miro indiferente. Miro como se acercaban los gemelos a donde ellas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Kobato? –pregunto Irie, esta asintió frustrada, Mitsuki y Yoshin se observaron.

– ¡Mira! Poizum va a hacer trucos de magia con Joker –le dijo Mitsuki a Yoshin y lo jalo alejándolos. Irie los mira confundidos. Kobato se levanta de golpe asustándolo. Lo toma de los hombros.

 _And I will always love you_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al sentir a Kobato juntar sus labios. Cuando se separaron desviaron sus miradas avergonzados.

 _I will always love you  
I will always love you _

Youchi observo a su hermana bailando, sonrió un poco hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, al voltear vio a Aoi y Nanami, ambas viéndolo sonrojadas, el no entendió pero cuando menos lo espero, lo jalaron para bailar. Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

 _I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I, I will always love you _

Hotaru observo a su prometido, este miraba a Mun cantando y luego a los chicos bailando, finalmente dirigió su vista a la inventora, algo que ambos compartían era que podían comunicarse con una sola mirada y la de Hotaru decía "Tenemos que hablar"

 _You, darling, I love you  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you_

Por ultimo Natsuki y Ruka seguían en su rollo, Ruka intentaba guiar a Natsuki ya que esta era malísima bailando vals, pero a su manera lo hacían.

– Recuérdame no volver a pisar la pista cuando toquen estos bailes –susurro la joven.

– Yo siempre te puedo enseñar –ella negó.

– Soy caso perdido, más fácil aprendo a dibujar –entre los dos quedó un extraño silencio–. Nah, mejor enséñame a bailar.

– Listo Bruce, hazlo –animo Kuro echando porras, este, inseguro, asintió y se subió al escenario, Mun se agacho a su lado,

– Wau wau **(Buenas noches)** wau wau wau **(Quiero decir algunas palabras)** wau wau wau wau wau wau, wau **(Desde hace ya unos años estoy saliendo con mi adorable novio, Fuyu)** –el perrito se le quedo viendo curioso–, wau wau wau wau... wau, wau wau wau wau wau, wau wau wau wau **(Y como está de moda hacerlo... Fuyu, sé que soy el segundo peor novio del mundo, el primer puesto se lo gana Shiro)**

– ¡Ey! –le reclamo el albino molesto, todos deciden ignorarlo.

– Wau wau wau wau, wau wau **(Pero de verdad yo te amo y por eso)** –Kuro se le acercó y le dio algo, él lo tomo con su pata y se lo mostro a todos, las chicas soltaron chillidos de Fangirl, era un anillo hecho con tallos de flores y de piedra una dije en forma de hueso–. Wau ¿wau wau wau? **(Fuyu ¿te quieres casar conmigo?)**

– Di que sí puto, di que sí –empezó a balbucear Nathali, ya era costumbre decir eso cada que Bruce le pedía algo a Fuyu. Todos observaron al perrito quien no reaccionaba aun, hasta que finalmente comenzó a saltar emocionado y ladrar feliz.

– ¡Wau, wau! (¡Acepto, acepto!) –exclamo el pequeñin dando saltos, los presentes aplaudieron conmovidos.

– Lo triste es... ambos se muestran su amor sin necesidad de tener sexo o de besarse... y hasta lo hacen mejor –comento Natsuki recibiendo un asentimiento de muchos, bajando su autoestima.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? –pregunto Aoi nervioso, Hotaru lo miro de forma seria.

– Seré breve –empezó a decir la mujer–, estoy embarazada.

 ** _Procesando..._**

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que estas embarazada!?

 _~BAKA, BAKA, BAKA~_

– Bienvenido al club –dijo Julian mientras hablaba con Sergio, todos observaban a la parte trasera de la casa donde se había escuchado el grito de Aoi y el sonido del bakagum en funcionamiento.

– ¡Idiota! ¿¡Tenías que gritarlo!?

– ¡Sí! ¡Seré tía aun siendo joven! –celebro Kuro.

– Jojo, llevare los platos a la basura –se dijo a sí misma la señorita Dulce, parándose y yendo a la parte trasera, al llegar y tirar los platos noto una placa con botones en la casa, estos decían "Boom" y "Splash"–. ¿Qué hace este botón? –apretó uno con un rayo.

La ambulancia se llevaba a la Señorita Dulce quien estaba chamuscada, todos la observaban siendo subida y cuando el vehículo partió de esta salió la camilla de la mujer, rodando hasta llegar a una pendiente y bajar a velocidad luz, cayendo al final en una autopista, los detalles sobran.

– Creí que habían desinstalado el sistema de seguridad –comento Mikan con su rostro contrariado.

– Más vale prevenir que lamentar –respondió Yami encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa tensa.

– Pero ahora solo lamentamos –susurro Sora vieron pasar de nuevo a la ambulancia en busca de la Señorita Dulce.

Ya era el término de la fiesta, muchos se estaban por ir, principalmente los que tenían hijos, como Julian y Carmen, Persona y Nobara o Tsubasa y Misaki ¿y cómo no? Eran las tres de la mañana. Pero antes de terminar la fiesta Joker se paró en el escenario.

– Hola, linda madrugada, antes de concluir esta bonita celebración quiero decir unas palabras –se aclaró la garganta y aplaudió para que un rayo de luz le apuntara.

– ¿De donde salió eso? –pregunto Carmen extrañada.

– No trates de encontrarle lógica –le respondió Diana.

– A pesar del tiempo la gente siguió sin creerles, para el mundo los monstruos eran ellos, pero no querían perder la fe, porque había una promesa que aun los mantiene cuerdos y los motivaba a volver a ser humanos, gracias a ello, hoy al fin pueden ser felices –todos se quedaron callados, pero finalmente soltaron una risa amistosa–, porque nosotros estamos...

Las manos de todos se alzaron en un puño, mientras al unísono se escuchaba el grito de emoción de todo mundo.

— ¡Volviendo a ser humanos!

— Y aquí acaba el cuento —concluyo la mujer con una sonrisa, los dos pequeños sonrieron emocionados.

— Me encanto esa historia ¿Mami, ya no hay más?

— No, porque la siguiente parte, es otra historia que aún se sigue escribiendo —rio mirando a su pequeño par de gemelos.

— Mamá —comenzó a hablar el niño—. Esa historia... ¿es la historia de cómo se conocieron tú y papá? —su madre rio ante la curiosa pregunta de su hijo.

— ¿Qué te hizo llegar a esas conclusión?

— Te llamas igual a un personaje, tienes la misma personalidad y aun conservas la cicatriz en tu ojo —la madre sonríe con ternura, demostrando que era una pelinegra de ojos café, y tal como su pequeño niño dijo, una cicatriz se hacía notar en su ojo izquierdo—. Además, por la tía Nijuu...

— Si, la Natsuki del cuento soy yo —ambos pequeños se emocionaron.

— ¿Podemos ser asesinos como mami? —preguntaron con emoción.

— Claro... en sus sueños —respondió burlona, obteniendo un puchero. Les dio un beso en la frente abrigándolos—. Además para eso me deben matar primero y antes de siquiera tocarme ya los tengo atados en el sótano, descansen~

La mujer salió del cuarto de sus niños no sin antes acariciar a un pequeño conejo blanco ya viejito. Decidió salir de su casa y admirar el paisaje nocturno antes de sentir a su esposo abrazarla por la espalda.

— Ruka-pyon.

— Aun no entiendo ¿Quién en su sano juicio le cuenta a sus hijos que era una asesina, sádica y loca?

— No estoy en mi sano juicio —aclaro divertida, el rubio nunca estuvo convencido en contarle a sus hijos la parte en la que era un uke pasivo—. Además, se nota que no conoces la verdadera historia de la Bella durmiente, caperucita roja y la cenicienta.

— No sé ni para que pregunto —suspiro y termino contemplando las estrellas junto a su esposa.

* * *

 **Listo, aquí tienen su bendito final, veinte pinches paginas de worl, este felices, ay, ay, ay, estuvo más largo que el final de CAVD (Cuando los Ángeles se Vuelven Diablos)**

 **Y daré luego las curiosidades como extra. Contestare sus review del anterior capítulo en ella ya que hubieron algunos con preguntas que son largas y para curiosidad. Como sea, espero les haya gustado y haya alcanzado sus expectativas. Ahora si me despido como escritora bye bye~**

 **P.D: Mi libro Luna de Plutón esta siendo un éxito de ventas en todos los países de habla hispana. Por favor léelo, se que te va a encantar. Les a hablado OkamiDan y les deseo, buenas noches.**


	47. Chapter 36: Curiosidades

**Moge kov:** Elizabeth: joder, estos niños de ahora –le da una espada- confórmate niña, es mi vieja espada, no tengo permiso legal de adoptar, no después de quemar el pueblo –murmura-  
Yo: jajaja lo sé, espero que te haya gustado el final.  
Shiro: ¿le das un libro de lobos a un lobo? –alza una ceja- ah bueno –comienza a leerlo-  
Kuro: Gracias, no creo ser la mejor loli del mundo… _bueno, mejor que Estefany si_ –murmura lo último- pero gracias por considerarme~  
Mikan: DULCES, A LA MIERDA TODAS LAS HERIDAS, ESTO LO VALE –dice abrazando los dulces-  
Natsuki: ESTO LO VALE –dice leyéndolo- Kuro, Mikan~ les ayudare en la noche de bodas~ jejeje  
Mikan: p-pero yo ya la tuve… -dice rojita-  
Natsuki: pero aun no es tarde, Natsume me lo agradecerá –sonríe de forma perversa-  
Yami: oh por dios, esto es el paraíso –dice viendo esas lolis con pervertides- ESPERA, ESPERA TIENES NOVIO –mira disimuladamente el libro- un poco no hace daño, ni que él no viera "Conejitas Playboy" ¿verdad Raúl? –le pregunta al aka-47 a su lado, igual estaba Candy, Mandy, Paco (La aplanadora) y Carolina (La escopeta)-  
Taiyo: WAU ES HERMOSO –dice con el vestido ya puesto y luciéndolo- ¿Quién dice que ser actor es malo?  
Mun: Sugoi~, vamos a hacer la prueba de Carbono 14 –dice emocionada- GRACIAS~  
Hikari: linda –dice admirándola- gracias niña.  
Yo: un fic de romance que estoy leyendo y es muy bueno es de Mogeko Castel y se llama Defectuoso amor, la verdad la historia es hermosa, está aquí en , y de Gakuen alice ahí varios, pero recomendarte uno, aun no puedo pues los que leo van comenzando. ¿Si saben que esta es la segunda temporada? Lo de los hijos, veré que hago.  
Secretaria: El creador de todo el universo no se encuentra disponible, deje su mensaje después del tono –suena un beep y la secretaria desaparece-

 **MitsukyAnime:** En realidad en un principio la madre de Ruka no aceptaba a Natsume y aquí pasa igual.  
Bueno Yami sabe cuándo ser Yami y cuando ser… menos Yami, además ella le cuesta decir "Te amo" por eso lo dice al revés y en inglés.  
Lo sé, son adorables AoixHotaru forever. Pobre Jin-Jin. Nanami ya de por si es subnormal.  
De un día para otro ambas eran las putas trolls del YefrixIsabela.  
No es que sean dulces, pero imagínate, después de toda la mierda que les paso (Omitamos el final malo) es normal que se pongan un poco sensibles.  
Todos odiamos a Hikaru por guapo pero puto x'D, en realidad esto es chistoso, pero si no se dieron cuentas; los ángeles, nuestros chicos, parecen más diablos y los diablos parecen más ángeles, por lo regular los ángeles son muy fieles a sus gobernantes (Como los diablos especiales a Blake) y suelen ser menos liberales (Como los religiosos obsesivos, sé que no son todos y que existen algunos muy respetuosos), viven siempre con la misma mentalidad, en cambio los diablos son más apasionados y a veces muy independientes de sus gobernantes (Los chicos abandonaron sus puestos correspondientes para vivir como se les diera la gana) por eso la serie se llama "Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos" Por qué los chicos comienzan a parecerse más a los diablos, no solo en lo negativo.  
Igual está el NegroxBlanco, LolixLolicon, en realidad seria demonioxlobo (Relativamente Kuro es un demonio no puro (Demonio o arcángel, así como diablo y ángel, puro significa que nace de una flor, rosa los primeros, lirios los últimos).  
Lo que pasa es que después de que te echaran toda la mierda del mundo, sentirse querida es como "Oh por yisus, nunca pensé llegar aca".  
Debiste ver sus caras al ver tu comentario, epic /me rio a más no poder/ ¡VIVAN LAS SOLTERONAS!  
Sep, me di cuenta, pero bueno, es divertido jeje.  
Dinos fecha y hora y allí estaremos /alzo mis pulgares/ VIVA EL CHOCOLATE.  
La verdad quería dar un final bueno a los chicos, e igual mostrarles como continuaron con sus vidas, espero que les haya gustado el final, la verdad no me considero "excepcional" pero me alegra que disfrutaran esto y realmente les agradezco de todo corazón el leer esta historia, extrañare sus amenazas, trolleos y hermosos comentarios, igual a las que me siguieron o pusieron en favoritos y a las "lectoras fantasmas" o ¿lectores? Si es que algún chico llegara a leer esto /graba el número en su celular por si las moscas/

Pues, casi estuvo así, sabemos que Ruka siempre será el uke amado de todos jeje.  
Pues te dire… la única diferencia es que en el de Kuro los recuerdos fueron peluches de un lobo y un puma y en el de Yami condones para los de quince pa'rriba y cuchillo para los niños. (Di que no fueron pistolas), aparte Yami fue a la iglesia con traje (No, ni en su boda se puede poner un vestido, así de jodido es) Candy y Mandy estaban con sus madrinas (Natsuki y Hikari).  
NO, NO, NO, apenas las guanto a las dos juntas y ahora con Yami, el universo explota /dramatizo/ lo que pasa es que Kuro se desesperaba al ver que no avanzaban las relaciones, ya saben cómo es jeje.  
El yaoi aumenta y las fujoshis también.  
No tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer su suegra, lo que pasa es que como nuera siempre le temeremos a la mami de nuestra pareja y Natsuki teme que encierre a Ruka de por vida lejos de ella. Natsume en el fondo es un neko kawaii.  
#¡CASAMIENTOYAOIPERRUNO!

Llame al número en pantalla cada que quiera arruinar un momento romántico, el sepsy tsundere albino estará dispuesto a cagarla. (55-Choripapa-667853-vivalaslolis-5794)  
No precisamente avergonzada… bueno si, no le gusta que la vean cantando "weas cursis" y menos su noviecito… joder.  
VIVA EL SHINXHIKARI, VIVA EL YEFRIXISABELA.  
Definitivamente Kobato sería el seme, ese Irie es más inocente que… que… putah es que mis hermanos aun teniendo 7 años ya no son inocentes, verdura.  
Yo voy por el incesto /todo falsamente/ Hotaru es cruel hasta con su prometido, sus padres, su hija, con todos, Hotaru is love, Hotaru is life.  
La señorita Dulce es la viva imagen de la bondad y la buena fe cofcofnocomolossubnormalescofcof  
Estoy pensando en algo pero la idea es algo lejana, pero en ella entra Joker y todos estos personajes, aun no sé si concretarla.

Natsuki es la madre con la que soñamos y jamás tendremos x'D, ahora tenemos el doble de subnormalidad, fuck. #PobreRuka-pyon.

Natsuki: QUE HERMOSO –exclama viendo los chocolates- **Son preciosos** –menciona viendo emocionada los cuchillos.  
Mikan: Creo que estoy en la gloria –murmuro emocionada-  
Mun: Esta increíble –dice colocándoselo-  
Taiyo: Que linda~ -dice colocándosela, ambas juntan las gargantillas y se sonríen-  
Yami: Tu seras Manuel –le dice al tanque, ya montada en él y con su videojuego.  
Jin: Me servirá de mucho –murmura leyéndolo- oh eso explica lo de… -se pone rojo- mierda…  
Shin: ¿Qué mejor que esto? ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA –dice viendo su pase-  
Hikari: Me será útil –dice viendo la portada, lo abrió y lo hojeo- comprare ese bozal… con el dinero –mira el dinero- igual me ahorraron el comprar un traje y es lindo –dice colocándose el collar-  
Shiro: Me conocen bien –dice viendo su nuevo lugar de trabajo- elegiré las que tengan la cámara de espionaje –murmura viendo cual le sirve más-  
Orenji: Gracias –la sigue- etto… -se pone rojo y solo te ve huir- Adios~ -dice aun rojo y se queda abrazando su muñeco- que no me vea Sora, que no me vea Sora –murmura-  
Kuro: Que adorables~ pero me gusto más mi lobito –sonríe abrazando el peluchito-  
Nathali: Dios ¿Dónde estuvieron toda mi vida? –Dice leyendo con estrellitas en los ojos- OH POR DIOS, ESA POSICIÓN –chilla fangirlmente-  
Ruka: em, no se –dice desviando la vista sonrojado- aunque más bien era una loba.  
Sora: ya la hice –dice divertida- tengo dinero a montón jeje~  
Isabela: Oh, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado, son hermosos –sonríe agradecida-  
Yefri: Lo usare para mi boda –esquiva un cojín que fue lanzado por Isabela- SABE QUE ME AMA  
Elizabeth: ¿uh? ¿Qué decías del vestido? –pregunto despejando su vista de la máquina- si meto a Ana aquí y a Kaoru acá –planeaba en susurros-  
Joker: Yupiiiiiiiiiiiii~ -dice haciendo malabares con sus manos y trucos de magia con su pie- iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~  
Youchi: ¿Para que necesito esto? –pregunta confuso pero sin más se lo guarda, si lo decían era por algo-  
Aoi: Gracias, es bellizimo –dice admirándolo-  
Nanami: Oh si, ahora tengo a Paquita y Pablo –dice abrazando a su nueva loba y a un oso de peluche-  
Sra. Dulce: Oh gracias, me servirá –dice intentando tomarlos pues estaba atada a muchos cables en todo su cuerpo y casi toda enyesada, al jalar un cable el tubo de respiración se corta- a-a-ayu-da comienza a perder el conocimiento-  
Los demás: gracias –dicen ya planeando sus vacaciones y lo que harán en ella, tal vez traerles nuevos hermanitos a sus hijos…-  
Yo: G-gracias, jaja hacen que me avergüence–sonrió nerviosa- muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por tus bellos review, siempre me sacaban una sonrisa. Gracias por todos estos regalos y me alegra saber, de todo corazón, que disfrutaras esto y haberte hecho reír, y hasta llorar, con mis subnormalidades. SAYONARA~

 **Nivi Shina:** Te entiendo jajaja, en realidad todos somos así, nos gusta algo y aunque queremos que sea eterno queremos saber cómo se desenlaza (Yo, toda la vida). Como ambas parejas son muy inexpresivas y no se van por redondeos (Además fue MUY difícil desarrollar el JinxYami debido a la personalidad de ambos (Por no decir que les page extra para que dejaran de chillar, aun no admiten que se aman y no solo en la historia)). Ya les tocaba su turno a las chicas, al fin podrán descansar y vivir felices con sus hijos. Moraleja: Nunca leas mis fic's en clase x'D. Tranquila, el verdadero final de CAVD hace ver a esto como una basura inferior. Me alegra que te gustaran.

 **Angel Of Death:** Vaya saludo jajaja, Claro que lo esperabas, tú y todas esperaban que estos terminaran declarándose ¡Viva el JinxYami y el AoixHotaru! … creo que se confundieron, no fue un sueño, eso paso de verdad, Yami perdió la memoria temporalmente, pero ocurre que las maldiciones pueden sentir sentimientos no solo de odio, esto sirve paras saber cuándo comerse algo y cuando no (Comer odio y no amor), Yami sentía los sentimientos de Candy y Jin (Si, hasta las pistolas tienen sentimientos) por lo cual comenzó a recordar, pero es un proceso muy… doloroso. **#Todoslloramosdefelicidadyemocion(igualdetristeza)**

 **Explicación.**

Youchi tiene dos alice, predicción (Por parte de su madre) y el de Manipulación de espíritus (Su alice original) este permite al usuario convocar y manipular fantasmas, espíritus y espectros ¿Qué son los espíritus y espectros? Muertos que no llegan al cielo o donde sea que vayan cuando morimos, lo que son Kana y otros personajes están muertos, pero aquí algo, Kana nunca abandono el mundo humano, se quedó como un espíritu pasivo (Ósea, para cuidar a sus amigos) por lo cual Youchi puede verla debido a su alice. En realidad nunca se dice pero Youchi ve todos los días fantasmas, espíritus y espectros, a veces platicando con ellos (Como en el manga y anime se muestra) incluso él ha llegado a hablar con Kana (Si, como leen). Por otro lado, Nijuu se puede considerar espectro, ya que solo sabemos que fue un soporte para Natsuki en las experimentaciones y tuvo una vida pasada como Cadete K., pero es considerada como un espectro en Natsuki (Recuerden cuando pelea con la segunda personalidad de Natsuko, era un plano artificial distinto al humano), así que Youchi ve a Nijuu como alguien independiente del cuerpo de Natsuki, solo que siempre la ve junto a esta (El ve como si tuviera hermanas gemelas), En realidad la misma Natsuki a veces ve como si Nijuu no estuviera en su cuerpo, si no a su lado o enfrente de ella, pero siempre pegadas una a la otra)

 **Fin de la explicaión.**

OkamiDan volviendo bipolar a la gente desde el 2014 x'D. NO, NO, GiGi es el actor porno, Misaki es solo gay (Yo opino que los maricas son los poco huevos, ósea, los cobardes). No creo la mejor, pero me halaga que me consideren buena, siendo que tengo MUCHO fallos. La verdad no quise un final abierto, no se lo merecen, ya todos sufrimos con el PUTO FINAL ABIERTO DEL MANGA, PINCHE TACHIBANA HIJA DE LA *beep* MAL*bee* CHIN*beep* de *beep* SOLO QUIERES VER EL MUNDO ARDER, VETE A LA *beep* MADRE /Los de producción me sacan/

 **[Se interrumpe la transmisión]**

Disculpen lo anterior /toso falsamente/ como decía, espero que hayas disfrutado el final, cierto, todo lo que inicia tiene que acabar… EXEPTO CUANDO LAS CHIN*beep* AUTORAS NO CONTINUAN ESTANDO A LA PUNTA DEL *Beep* FINAL, Y LUEGO SE HACEN LAS DIVAS, NUNCA MÁS VUELVO A LEER UN FIC DE ESTA *beep* CONFIE EN TI Y MIRA COMO ME DESFRAUDASTE, HIJA DE *Beep*

 **[Se interrumpe la trasmisión]**

Perdón, sigo molesta porque borraron el primer fic que leí de la chicas superpoderosas Z, todavía que entre a defenderla a la desgraciada /me voy a llorar a un rincón/ nunca dejen sus trabajos inconclusos. En fin, te espero en mis demás fic para que tortures a mis personajes jeje~ /miro disimuladamente la habitación/ luego préstame algunos jajajaja. La verdad he querido, pero con esta historia, la tarea y otras cosas (Aparte de la falta de inspiración, ya veré como retornar)

 **madokakaname896:** No hay problema, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar n.n, emoción everywhere jeje. Lo siento, tercera parte ya no, pero tal vez sepan algo sobre el futuro de los chicos. Yo tambien las amo a todas, son lo mejor, espero que les vaya bien en la vida (#Quierochillardelaemoción)

 **lily lara:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, me esforcé para que les gustara y quedaran satisfechas. No creo que exelente, pero me halaga que me consideren buena, ARIGATO~

* * *

 **-Curiosidades-**

*Las edades registradas concuerdan con su última aparición en estado: Vivo.

NOMBRE: Sora Fujiwara  
EDAD: 25 años.  
PESO: 65 kg  
ESTATURA: 1.70  
PERSONALIDAD: Chantajista.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 9 de enero.  
SIGNO: Capricornio.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Pastel de moras  
ALICE: Creación de armas (Nacimiento), elemental (Por experimentación), del ángel (Nacimiento).  
COLOR FAVORITO: Azul rey.  
MIEDO: La AAO  
PUNTO DEBIL: Demasiado cruel.  
SEXUALIDAD: Heterosexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: Tiene una especie de rivalidad con Yami por ver quien es la más cruel y sádica.  
* Al igual que con la emo, su objeto principal de bulliyng es Mikan.  
* Le tiene un especial respeto a Hikari porque ella fue quien la rescato en su momento.

NOMBRE: Makoto Sasaki.  
EDAD: 20 años.  
PESO: 69 kg  
ESTATURA: 1.75  
PERSONALIDAD: Coqueto.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 15 de noviembre.  
SIGNO: Escorpio.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Pay de limón.  
ALICE: Imaginación.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Verde musgo.  
MIEDO: La union del fuego.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Ser MUY coqueto.  
SEXUALIDAD: Heterosexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: Desde un principio supe que iba a morir.  
* Nunca se hizo mención de su alice, pero para que quienes quieran saberlo; tiene, o tenia, el alice de la imaginación, todo lo que imaginas se vuelve realidad, ósea que si quería podía hacerse una Mikan que si lo amara... pero es casi como masturbarse, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no es lo mismo que tener una mujer u hombre contigo dándote todo su "amore".  
* Por cierto, nunca se enteraron de la "Unión del fuego" y los bromistas quedaron en incógnita.  
* Para que su pelo volviera a la normalidad quedo calvo por una temporada, pobre Sasaki.  
* Fue mi cuarto personaje favorito que aparecio en esta temporada, el primero es Joker, el segundo Bruce, el tercero Pilar.

NOMBRE: Pilar Williams.  
EDAD: 25 años.  
PESO: 70 kg  
ESTATURA: 1.67  
PERSONALIDAD: Impulsiva.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 29 de julio.  
SIGNO: Leo.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Papas.  
ALICE: del ángel.  
COLOR FAVORITO: amarillo.  
MIEDO: perder a sus amigas.  
PUNTO DEBIL: ser muy impulsiva y tsundere.  
SEXUALIDAD: Munsexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: desde el principio ella iba a ser enemiga de Mun.  
* Se enamora de Mun desde el ova "Juego de la botella", si, enamora, ella va directo a lo profundo. Digamos que Mun le gustaba por su actitud de "Amor y paz para todos" pero se negaba a decirlo (Otra tsundere, hasta me hare mi top 7, los chicos más tsunderes de la saga "Tragedia de los ángeles", número uno: Shiro Okami, número dos: Bruce Yoru, número tres: Pilar Williams)  
* Solia decirse que era asexual.  
* En el final malo no queria matar a Mun, pero su orgullo no pudo evitar querer vengarse.  
* En un principio la iba a dejar sin pareja, pero al final la weona se nos volvio munsexual. (Las parejas inesperadas son la mejores)

NOMBRE: Diana Frost.  
EDAD: 25 años.  
PESO: 64 kg  
ESTATURA: 1.68  
PERSONALIDAD: Sumisa.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 15 de diciembre.  
SIGNO: Sagitario.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Pastel de carne.  
ALICE: del ángel.  
COLOR FAVORITO: azul.  
MIEDO: caer en la obseción.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Pensar en otros antes que en ella.  
SEXUALIDAD: Heterosexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: Desde un inicio se iba a enamorar del conejo uke.  
* Si no fuese por sus celos hubiese sido gran amiga de Natsuki ya que se parecen un poco en actitud.  
* Le tiene miedo a Joker.  
* En un final iba a terminar enamorandose de Kurai (Maldición de Aoi) y por eso una nueva rivalidad con Sora, pero en vez de eso pusimos a Carrie contra Taiyo. (PD. Pobre Taiyo, no la dejan ser feliz en el amor)

NOMBRE: Carrie Robins.  
EDAD: 25 años.  
PESO: 65 kg  
ESTATURA: 1.70  
PERSONALIDAD: Manipuladora.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 14 de abril.  
SIGNO: Aries.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Pay de queso.  
ALICE: del ángel.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Rojo.  
MIEDO: Taiyo.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Ser muy gruñona.  
SEXUALIDAD: Heterosexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: en un principio iba a quedar sin pareja.  
* No es que sea mala, pero si alguien le llama la atención lo quiere tener a toda costa.  
* Es la más loca de los naipes, claro, no contamos a Joker.  
* Es la más sincera de las cuatro.

NOMBRE: Estefany Anderson.  
EDAD: 25 años.  
PESO: 59 kg  
ESTATURA: 1.65  
PERSONALIDAD: Doble cara.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 9 de enero.  
SIGNO: Capricornio.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Verduras al vapor.  
ALICE: del ángel.  
COLOR FAVORITO: verde acuatico.  
MIEDO: Perder su poder.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Ser muy indecisa.  
SEXUALIDAD: Heterosexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: al inicio se iba a enamorar de Natsume pero al final hizo lo que se le incho las bolas, además ya teníamos a Sasaki y siempre quise ver una loli yandere, así que...  
* Su personalidad me parecio un poco chocante, pero causo el efecto deseado.  
* Teme pasar por lo mismo que Joker (Que le corten sus alas)  
* Lo que siente por Shiro podriamos decir que es más obsesión que amor.

(PD: La arruina OTP's le dicen)

NOMBRE: Joker.  
EDAD: 29 años.  
PESO: 82 kg  
ESTATURA: 1.82  
PERSONALIDAD: Fantabulosa y misteriosa.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 1 de abril.  
SIGNO: Aries.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Tacos de tripas.  
ALICE: del ángel.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Negro y blanco.  
MIEDO: Ser comodin.  
PUNTO DEBIL: No tiene, es perfecta y fantabulosa.  
SEXUALIDAD: Asexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: El nombre de Joker no se menciona jamás, ni se mencionara... ni yo me lo se...  
* Tiene poderes distintos a los de los ángeles o diablos, se cree que es algo más que eso.  
* Cuando la contrate me pareció una persona normal, bueno, debí sospechar que no lo era cuando la vi saltando la cuerda con las entrañas de un burro... como sea.  
* Para ella Isabela es como la hermana mayor que jamás tuvo y Yefri su posible cuñado, ese que nos cae bien.  
* Joker no conocía a Elizabeth, solo había oído de ella.  
* ¿Por qué Joker aparecía como figura misteriosa? La quería dejar como misterio hasta el final, en realidad ella sabe todo lo que han hecho los chicos. TODO.  
* Muchos la suelen confundir con un hombre, los chicos cuando la conocieron pensaron que era un hombre por su apariencia.  
* Es el primer personaje que le cortan sus alas, existe otro pero ese no lo conoceran.

NOMBRE: Fuyu Kurosaki.  
EDAD: 10 años.  
PERSONALIDAD: Jugueton.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 2 de abril.  
SIGNO: Aries.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Cachos de carne.  
RAZA: Mezcla entre beagle, husky y probablemente un chihuahua.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Gris.  
MIEDO: Los coches.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Ser demasiado imperactivo.  
SEXUALIDAD: Más homosexual que el Larry.  
CURIOSIDADES: Sabemos como conocio a los chicos, pero no sabias su pasado en la entrega anterior, es algo triste saber que alguien tan lindo y alegre pase por tanta cosa.  
* Su relación con Bani esta hecha para que paresca más una broma, pero aunque no se lo digan se aman.  
* Su diseño humano me lo imagine basandome en su personalidad, alguien jugueton, despreocupado y torpe.  
* Cuando cree a Fuyu fue por medio de una imagen x que encontre, por eso no tiene una raza especifica y le di las que más se parece.  
* Fue un personaje totalmente improvisado en su momento y se volvio uno con una historia y personalidad profunda.

NOMBRE: Bruce Yoru.  
EDAD: 15 años.  
PERSONALIDAD: Rudo.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 30 de octubre.  
SIGNO: Escorpio.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Carne seca.  
RAZA: Doberman.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Rojo.  
MIEDO: El abandono.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Ser el segundo más Tsundere, el primero es Shiro.  
SEXUALIDAD: Fuyusexual. Más homosexual que Fuyu.  
CURIOSIDADES: que puedo decir, siempre me dije: "Si los chicos tuvieran una mascota sería un doberman" (Bueno yo decía labrador porque la muy pendeja de su escritora no sabe distinguir razas) y así nació Bruce.  
* Pensé dejarlo solo para poner celoso a Jin (¿Quién se pone celoso de un perro? Bueno, cuando te gusta alguien como Yami...) pero cuando lo vi con Fuyu a lado dije "Aquí hay onda" y así nacieron las chicas superpodero... digo, y así nació el BrucexFuyu, les di Yaoi... entre perros, pero es yaoi.  
* ¿Por qué le llama Yami Bani? Ni idea, por joder. Cuando lo llama por su nombre es que es algo serio.  
* #SonputoslosdueñosdeBruce.  
* Su historia la cree estando una navidad en casa de mi abuela y pensando en lo miserable que es cuando alguien deja un perro a su suerte, por eso a mi no me gusta criar perros aunque los amo.

NOMBRE: Susi the Angel.  
EDAD: 27 años.  
PERSONALIDAD: Apasible.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 30 de febrero.  
SIGNO: Gato.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Arcoiris.  
RAZA: Pegaso.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Lila.  
MIEDO: Los alicornios.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Ser demasiado tranquila.  
SEXUALIDAD: Bisexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: ella no tiene una historia que digas tragica, vivio, crecio y morira siendo de la realeza.  
* Le gusta pasar tiempo con las demás mascotas y le parece entretenido la personalidad tan distintas de todos.  
* Cuando la cree tuve mis dudas, pero recorde que el género era en parte la fantasia.  
* Su ficha es un chiste porque los pegasos como tal no existen (A menos que...), por eso algunos datos son cosas que no existen.  
* Me pregunto si alguien entendera la referencia del signo.

NOMBRE: Poizum Yoru.  
EDAD: 29 años.  
PERSONALIDAD: Vale madres.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 14 de julio.  
SIGNO: Cáncer.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: ratones.  
RAZA: Eunectes murinus.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Rojo escarlata.  
MIEDO: Que lo hagan botas.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Ser muy desinteresado.  
SEXUALIDAD: Asexual.  
CURIOSIDADES: la primera mascota que cree, le tengo cariño a este personaje pues fue el primer animal con inteligencia que hize.  
* Cuando hize su versión humano me lo imagine más alto que Bruce, mediria más o menos 1.90, es una serpiente despues de todo.  
* Aprendio a leer gracias a Shiro.  
* Su historia tampoco es tragica, solo una vez intentaron cazarlo matando a sus compañeras y volviendolas botas, de ahí su miedo.  
* El iba a morder a Yami una vez pero si lo hacia se hubiese muerto como todos los mosquitos que le pican, la sangre de ella es casi como un acido.

NOMBRE: Usagi Nogi.  
EDAD: 9 años.  
PERSONALIDAD: Tierno.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 16 de marzo.  
SIGNO: Piscis.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: Lechuga.  
RAZA: Conejo blanco.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Azul.  
MIEDO: Animales salvajes.  
PUNTO DEBIL: Ser muy sumiso.  
SEXUALIDAD: ¿?  
CURIOSIDADES: que puedo decir, uke, shota y adorable, es todo lo que quiero en un hombre, digo, digo, es el compañero ideal de Ruka.  
* Se lo regalaron a Ruka el mismo año que empezo CAVD y recien nacido, Ruka cumple en marzo y la historia empezo en Agosto.  
* Fue la madre de Ruka quien se lo envio.  
* Desde que conocio a Fuyu se volvio independiente de Ruka y cuando conocio a Susi peor.  
* No se mencionaba pero Usagi siempre estaba en brazos de Ruka excepto en "Viaje en el tiempo", "Día de los corazones confusos" y "Peleas y una boda parte II" por seguridad.  
* Ironicamente, el y Nijuu se llevan bien, a veces la chica juega con el cuando Natsuki duerme en su mente.

NOMBRE: Candy y Mandy.  
EDAD: 83 años.  
PESO: 1.130 g  
PERSONALIDAD: Malvadas.  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 15 de enero.  
SIGNO: Capricornio.  
COMIDA FAVORITA: .45 ACP.  
TIPO: M1911, Pistola semiautomática.  
COLOR FAVORITO: Rojo sangre.  
MIEDO: No matar a alguien con un solo cartucho  
PUNTO DEBIL: Estar viejas.  
SEXUALIDAD: Akasexual (Candy), asexual (Mandy).  
CURIOSIDADES: odian a Jin con todas sus entrañas que no tienen.  
* Participaron en la segunda Guerra Mundia y en la tercera (?  
* Te preguntaras ¿Cómo pueden tener sentimientos si son pistolas, objetos inanimados? Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Podran Woody y Tiro al Blanco cruzar el gran [La transmisión se corta por las subnormalidades de esta loca]  
* La más madura de las dos es Mandy.

Diablos especiales: En realidad son buenas personas con un estilo de vida despreocupado, pero son muy debotos a su lider Blake, por eso planearon toda esa absurda venganza.

Blake: Me caía bien, era malo... pero malo con estilo. De que Kuro no era hija de su padre, ya lo tenía desde que empecé la serie, pero no sabía si ponerlo, como era obvio que ninguno de sus padres era un diablo y eso se hereda, además quería darle drama al asunto y para explicar que ocurría en el reino de los diablos en todo este tiempo. Ahora tienen un nuevo gobernante que igual es un maldito, pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

 **-Salseo-**

De todos los personajes solamente Natsuki, Shiro, Kuro, Natsume, Hotaru y Ruka no tuvieron pareja antes, el tsundere no dejaba a la loli acercarse a otros hombres que no fueran él y Orenji y al estar concentrado en su loli no prestaba atención a otras chicas, Natsuki era un vale madres que solo quería chocolate, Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru unos asociales. Los demás tuvieron pareja antes. Los chicos después de la muerte de Kana se mudaron de su hogar y viajaron por todo Japón, de igual modo estudiaron en algunas escuelas cuando se quedaban más de dos semanas.

Nathali: tuvo alrededor de... perenne hago las cuentas –saco una calculadora- más de ¿treinta? Eso creo.

Mikan: Tuvo un novio, pero la terminaron y ella siguió con su vida, matando gente por ahí.

Hikari: Tuvo dos, por curiosidad, al primero lo corto a la semana con el argumento "Eres aburrido y tacaño, además me cae mal tu mamá" ya la conocen. Al segundo cortaron por problemas y para no ponerlo en riesgo, pero termino muriendo.

Orenji: Si leyeron su canción sabran que estilo de vido llevo, aunque su corazón es de Shiro [Inserte un corazón roto]. Decir un novio formal, unos tres.

Sora y Mun: Accedieron a salir con algunos ángeles varones, pero no duraron mucho. La segunda ya ha estado atraída por tres de sus amigos: Primero por Taiyo, luego por Hikari y tercero por Julian, nunca se declaró porque según ella "Tonterías de adolescentes hormonales", termino saliendo con Pilar, la relación duro un par de años pero terminaron por asustos... personales... que incluyen al actual esposo de Mun.

Jin: Ha tenido más aventuras que novias, pero desde que se enamoró de Yami dejo su vida de playboy.

Shin: Del mismo modo, tuvo sus novias y lo que sea, pero lo cortaban porque para él su prioridad era su trabajo y la comida. Aunque una vez se enamoró de verdad, pero termino con una infidelidad de parte de la weona.

Sergio, Julian, Alan, Akane, Carmen y los demás todos han tenido novio, pero ponerlo era tan poco redundante para la serie que lo omití, lo digo porque es un poco irrealista que su primera pareja sea en Gakuen Alice. (Al menos de todos)

Y de Yami, ya conocemos su historia. Yo quería más yuri pero buano. Y Taiyo aparte de que fue dejada en friendzone (No solo los hombres se van a la friendzone) tuvo, creo, un par de historias y al final se termino enamorando de su vecino Seth con el cual comparte muchos gustos e ideas. (Cofcoffueronrebeldessincausaotalvezconcausacofcof)

En la mayoría de los casos siempre emparejo polos opuestos, siendo Hotaru y Aoi la única excepción ¿Por qué? Fácil, si ustedes salieran con alguien que piense como ustedes ¿no se aburrirían?

* * *

 **-Otros-**

Por último, para crear "Volviendo a ser humanos" me inspire en la canción "Human" de Christina Perri, aunque quede de hacer una wea romántica termine con dos coma diabéticos y una explosión de páncreas, no olviden que sangre arcoíris. Pero bueno –suspiro-

Lo de la anemia de Natsuki es por lo mismo de que pierde mucha sangre, de todos es la que más heridas tiene, tarde o temprano iba a haber consecuencias.

La historia trancurre entre 2017-2018 con historia, continua en 2023 que es cuando la toronaja gritona, el zorro pervertido, la traga chocolates y el segundo más uke de todo Gakuen alice se casan y termina en el 2030 con Ana y Rei de seis años.

Natsuki y Ruka: Son Ana y Rei y son gemelos; Ana por la mami de Natsu-chan y Rei por otro personaje de otra historia (Tengo más de diez historias en mente, pero esta fue la primera que invente) Ana tiene el alice de predicción, fuego y feromonas animales, Rei tiene anulación, sellar alice y el alice del ángel (El heredero del guardián de la oscuridad) la primera tiene personalidad Ruka con orgullo Natsuki (neko) y el segundo personalidad Natsuki con amabilidad Ruka (Seme), entre ambos existe esa relación Hermandad-Odio, se la pasan peleando seguido pero cuando se necesitan estan uno para el otro.

Mikan y Natsume: Kaoru, por dos razones: la mamá de Natsume y por Kaoru Matsubara (Estoy segura que habrán un par de personas que saben quién es), esta es castaña, de pelo corto un poco debajo de los hombros, de ojos rojos y de personalidad Mikan con gustos Natsume, sus alice son: Anulación, alice del ángel y robar alice. Ángel de la muerte.

Kuro y Shiro: Tienen una niña llamada Aka (Rojo), ojos rojos y pelo blanco y largo como el de su mami, con personalidad Kuro pero inteligencia Shiro. Alice: Conversión a lobo, fuego y alice del demonio. Un niño llamado Ao (Azul) que es mellizo de Aka, ojos azules y cabello negro y alborotado como su papi, personalidad Shiro pero creatividad Kuro. Alice: Ver en la oscuridad, tele transportación e hielo.

Un niño llamado Gure (Según google traductor es gris), de pelo gris y ojo derecho azul e izquierdo rojo, cinco años menor a sus hermanos. Personalidad Kuro, con inteligencia y tranquilidad Shiro. Alice: telepatía, velocidad y olfatear a largas distancias.

Yami y Jin: una hija adoptiva llamada Midori (Verde), su pelo es negro y le llega a los hombros y sus ojos son verdes. Sin alice, sus gustos son una mezcla de ambos, pero es de personalidad alegre y juguetona, no sádica ni maquiavélica.

Hikari y Shin: Un hijo llamado Yamato (Calma total), es rubio de ojos morados, se parece a Hikari versión hombre, tiene la misma personalidad pero heredo los cinco estómagos de su padre y el amor a la pizza. Alice del ángel. Guardian de la luz.

Nathali y Sergio: Tienen una hija Hanako (Niña flor), es de pelo negro y largo y ojos grises, es tan tranquila como su padre pero más dulce y amable. Alice: crear armas y barrera

Un hijo que es cuatro años menor y se llama Noa (esperanza y amor), igual de pelo negro y de ojos café grisaseo, es igual de alegre que su madre pero con gustos como su padre. Alice: tele transportación y alice del ángel, el guardián del amor.

Taiyo y Seth: Una hija llamada Aiko (hija amada), de pelo negro, largo y ondulado con ojos amarillos, es igual de alegre y mary-sue que su madre, pero es un poco más vándala, como su padre. Alice del ángel, jueza del sol.

Mun y Yuu (No es Linchou, Yuu es otro Oc que no mostré y este fue maestro de Mun en la universidad, es humano y hubo mucho salseo): Un hijo llamado Gekko (Luz de la luna), de pelo plateado y ojos amarillos, igual de silencioso que su madre pero es amable y servicial con todos, como su padre. Alice del ángel. Juez de la luna.

Hotaru y Aoi: tienen una hija llamada Okane (Dinero), de pelo negro, largo y ojos azules; es igual de interesada que su madre y seria como ambos. Alice: Invención.

Kobato e Irie: Tienen un hijo llamado Odoroki (Sorpresa, porque ese fue el sentimiento de Kobato al verse embarazada), de pelo azul y ojos turquesas, igual de loco que su madre. Alice: alice del ángel y electricidad. Guardián de la paz (Cada generación están más locos y caóticos)

Sora y Kurai (La maldición de Aoi): Tuvieron un hijo llamado Gurima (Luz tenue), de pelo negro con mechas moradas, ojos rosa fiusha, de personalidad Kurai pero lo chantajista de Sora. Alice: elemental y creación de armas.

Alan y Akane: Tuvieron una niña llamada Miyu (Bello atardecer), de pelo negro y ojos azules, de personalidad Akane versión niña (Ósea la alegre buena onda y no manipuladora). Alice: visión de rayos x. Y un hijo llamado Akira (Brillante) de pelo gris y ojos azules, con personalidad Alan. Alice del ángel.

De Carmen y Julian ya saben.

Nanami y Youchi (Ella es la ganadora de un harem de tres chicas, la tercera es la hermana de Akane la cual no sale, quédense con la idea):

Un niño llamado Tamashi (Alma) de pelo gris y ojos café, de personalidad Youchi pero con energía Nanami. Alice del ángel y barrera.

Y una niña llamada Daiippa (Primera ola), de pelo castaño, largo y atado en una cola y ojos grises, con personalidad Youchi. Alice: Alice del ángel, predicción y manipulación de espíritus.


End file.
